I Would Do Anything For You: Outtakes, etc
by tj12398
Summary: Outtakes, etc..
1. Chapter 3- Extended

**AN:Will be adding extended (adult) chapters here and eventually some alternate scenes because I have multiple versions of this story in my head. Through chapter 18 will just be extended adult let you know in the main story when the additions here are actual alternate scenarios. Specifically, I can't decide who should save Jessie!** **Race, Jonny or both. So many good** **options!**

"How much longer?" Jessie asked with an ear-to-ear grin.

"I'm gonna kick you out of the cockpit if you ask one more time," Race threatened.

"You would never," she smiled. "You missed me way too much."

"We have all month," he deadpanned.

"DADDY!"

"A minute since the last time you asked me," he told her. "We will be landing in twenty minutes, ok?"

"Can I make the announcement?"

"Go for it, sweetie."

"Ladies and gentlemen," she announced over the system and the smile was clear in her voice. "Please buckle up and prepare for landing."

 _'I'll be there in about an hour_ ,' she sent a quick text to Jonny.

 _'I'm waiting patiently (trying to). I'll meet you in the lobby.'_

"Let's go. Let's go," she ordered as soon as they touched down.

"We have to unload and reload everyone, Jess. You need to be patient."

"I have been patient. I should already be there! I'll get them moving," she burst out of her seat and into the cabin. "Come on people. Let's move."

Despite her best efforts, it took twenty minutes to get on the road and another fifty to get to the hotel. They were staying at the Ritz Carlton on Amelia Island. It was beyond gorgeous and right on the beach. She did not love the idea of spending Christmas in warm weather at first. It felt unnatural to her after spending most Christmases in Maine, but she had a feeling she would get used to it real fast. As soon as they arrived at the main entrance, Jessie kept her eyes peeled for Jonny, but did not see any sign of him, which made her mood deflate slightly.

"You're gonna give yourself whiplash," Mary teased.

"Uh huh," Jessie sighed, pulling her phone out to call him.

"No," Race ordered. "Just check-in first and take care of your luggage."

"I agree with your father for once," Estella added. "You've been ignoring everyone the whole trip."

"You're right. I'm sorry," she breathed getting in between her parents to check-in. "Come on," she grumbled under her breath at the line. "Why does this take so long? They knew we were coming."

"Jessica," her mother scolded and her father just chuckled.

A few minutes later, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and a vibration in her back pocket. A smile instantly found its way to her face and her heart rate picked up.

 _'Turn around, beautiful.'_

Her eyes found him instantly about forty yards away on the patio. He was leaning against a table in a light gray bathing suit and a baby blue hoodie. His arms were crossed and a grin was plastered across his face. She was frozen in her tracks, waiting to see what he would do. When he did not make an immediate move, however, she broke off in a dead sprint toward him and every head waiting to check-in turned to follow her.

With about five yards to go, she saw him lift his hands into the shape of a camera and take a mental picture of her running at him. Then he opened his arms just in time to catch her and she wrapped her entire body around him with no shame.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," she whispered her mantra against his neck, trying to pull him impossibly closer.

"Never again," he whispered back, hating it when she unwrapped her legs from his waist and pulling her flush against him the second her feet hit the ground.

"Never again," she promised him. "I love you so much," she repeated.

"Say it again," he ordered softly. His low voice and his breath against her skin made her insides liquefy.

"I love you and I missed you," she giggled. "Don't let go?"

"You're stuck with me, Ace. I'm never letting go again," he insisted and then pulled back only enough to bring her mouth to his for a quick kiss. "I love you too," he mumbled against her lips. "I have a plan. Do you trust me?"

"Completely," she grinned. "…but you better be careful which direction you lead me in, Mr. Quest. There are several sets of eyes looking out for my virtue right now," she teased.

"Your virtue is safe with me, baby," he smirked and it made her stomach clench. "Besides, what could be more innocent than a picnic?" he asked, reaching down and grabbing a basket from the ground.

"Is there actually food in there?"

"Of course…I did promise you dinner."

"You promised me dinner….eventually," she bit her bottom lip hard.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he accused, kissing her again and lingering longer this time. "Let's go before I can no longer pretend that twenty people aren't watching us that I should probably be introducing myself to instead of ignoring."

"I don't care about them, right now."

"Me neither," he laughed and it was so carefree that it made her heart soar. "Follow me, beautiful" he then whispered with mischief and pulled her behind him in the direction of the beach. He had the picnic basket in one hand and her in the other. For him, it did not get any better than that.

"Where are we going?" she asked, but did not care as long as they were alone.

"Right here," he smiled, stopping at a table only a few feet away from the one he was leaning on and still in full view of their audience.

"But…" she sighed and scratched her head while watching him unpack the meal. "We have no privacy here…"

"Let them eat their hearts out," he laughed.

"Agreed, but baby…," she stumbled and then playfully slapped him upside the head when she noticed him trying to contain a grin.

"So violent," he laughed and then pulled her down across his lap. "I still love you though," he professed as she made herself comfortable in his arms.

"I know you are messing with me AND that I completely deserve it," she emphasized. "…but I have to warn you that I will literally lose my mind if I don't get several uninterrupted private moments with you…and soon."

"Literally?" he teased. "A little frustrated, baby?"

"Beyond," she huffed and then dropped her head to his shoulder in what he found to be an adorably overdramatic manner. "The studying was brutal and my sexy-ass stress reliever of a man was two hundred miles away…and my roommate literally never left the room…"

"Literally…sounds rough," he interrupted.

"…at least you have your own bathroom," she grumbled, threading her hands into his. "I had no opportunity to take matters into my own hands. Can you even imagine?" she whined and then squeezed his hands for emphasis.

"I actually imagine that all the time while taking matters into my hands," he quipped and swiftly received another slap.

"Oh well, I'll just take care of myself tonight since you're good," she threw back in his face.

"That was not the deal we made, beautiful."

"If I recall correctly," she paused and tapped a finger to her chin. "… your words were somewhere along the lines of 'surprise me, baby'."

"…with the implication that said surprise would, in your words, 'make it up to me'…" he finished.

"You've got me there, sweet thang."

"Sweet thang?" he laughed. "I fucking missed you."

"I missed us," she grinned at him like an idiot. "…and I WILL make it worth your while."

"I never doubted that, love."

"I will need your help with the ALONE part though…"

"I got it covered," he smiled at her. "Trust me."

"Only with my life," she leaned in and kissed him soundly. "Ok… let's eat."

"… and you can tell me about your guests?" he asked, popping a grape into his mouth. "Start with the guy that likes you."

"I'm impressed with this spread, Hotshot."

"Baby..." he warned with a frustrated huff.

"Why don't you tell me about Chloe?" she asked in annoyance, automatically going on the defensive.

"There's nothing to tell…" he shot back.

"Same here. Obviously," she growled.

"Why are you getting so defensive?" he tried to ask calmly. "This isn't fair, Jess. It's a simple question and considering that your mom is playing matchmaker with this guy, I think I deserve an answer."

"I'm sorry. I know you're right," she apologized after a tension filled minute where they both ate in silence, but she refused to move from his arms. "You smell amazing by the way. Can I please blame 'sexual frustration' brain for my trigger happy mouth?"

"I don't think it'd hold up in a court of law, but I get it," he sighed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear and then buried her face in his neck.

"Stop sniffing me, weirdo. It's the same deodorant and sweat as always," he laughed.

"I know, but I love it and none of your shirts that I stole smell like you anymore," she smiled.

"That's where my fucking shirts went?" he mock sulked. "Baby, I was about to yell at Mrs. Evans for that and…wait," he stopped himself and his grin spread. "… Does that mean they smell like you now?"

"I suppose," she rolled her eyes.

"Then I want them back 'as is.' Now stop trying to change the subject?" he asked.

"I'm not…just apologizing," she sobered.

"I trust you, ok?" he waited until he saw a nod before continuing. "…with my life and, even harder for me as you know, with my fucking heart." She responded with a kiss. She was afraid she would cry if she tried to speak right then. "All kidding aside, how would you feel if my dad ignored our relationship and tried to set me up with some girl you've never met?"

"I'd track her down and light her hair on fire," she whispered without hesitation.

"I ran a background check on this Tyler asshole and made it halfway to Cambridge twice," he admitted.

"You did not?" she asked.

"I did actually…although I wouldn't have used fire as my weapon of choice," he chuckled.

"Why only halfway?" she asked.

"Because I calmed myself down long enough to remember you've NEVER given me a reason to make that necessary. I trust you," he reiterated and then cupped the side of her face.

"Same, babe…except I would have still threatened bodily harm if our positions were reversed…"

"I know," he laughed out loud. "One of the countless reasons that I love you."

She smiled sweetly at his response. "And the fact that you didn't is one of the things I love most about you…You are so patient with me."

"I do need to know what I'm up against though," he responded quickly. "…which is why I asked you about him. If I have any chance of keeping my composure around this asshole, I need to hear it from you. My patience does not extend to the competition," he added softly.

"You are 'up against' nothing I can assure you," she started. "Tyler is pre-med," she shrugged. "Rich family from upstate New York. Old money. You probably know more about him than me at this point. He comes off like a nice enough guy, but there's something about him that gives me the creeps…maybe that he's too uptight."

"Maybe that he wants to sleep with you…"

"Jonny!"

"What?" he scoffed. "I'm sure he does."

"Irrelevant. He's just always 'on' like he's running for office," she finished. "It's disingenuous."

"Does he openly hit on you?"

"Not really."

"It's really a yes or no question," he insisted. "I need to mentally prepare myself if this guy is gonna be a douche lord and try to flirt with you in front of me."

"Douche lord?"

"I'm serious, Jess."

"I really don't think he's dumb enough to do that, J. I've been very clear with him."

"Yeah…well," he shook his head. "He still came here, didn't he? Why are you friends with this guy, again?"

"I'm not, baby. I'm friends with Theresa and Martha. I like them both well enough. The rest just came along with the deal and ended up here courtesy of your overly generous father."

"Remind me to thank him later," Jonny stated dryly. "And why does your mom like this guy so much?"

"Who knows," she grunted. "All of the above likely."

"Or is it simply that he's not me..."

"It doesn't matter, Jonny. All you need to know is that there's nothing he can do or say, and especially nothing my mother can do or say, that will change my mind. You're my future," she finished with finality.

"I adore you, woman," he pulled her even closer, their meal long forgotten. "I didn't mean to interrogate you," he apologized. "The fact that he came here just instinctively makes me feel territorial and like I need to be on the offensive. It makes it very hard to access the logical part of my brain because even the thought of losing you makes me feel unhinged. In a non-stalker way...I promise," he joked to lighten the mood. "Only in a hopelessly devoted and pathetically head over heels way."

"I get it. I really do," she promised, kissing his neck. "...but it's such a non-issue. No man is ever going to know me the way you do, Jonny."

"I want you so bad right now," he hissed in her ear. "God…," he pulled back slightly. "You are seriously gonna get me in trouble," he grinned. "Distract me…tell me what I get for being so patient."

"I don't think that will distract you in the desired way, right now."

"You promise?" he hoped. She just shook her head with an evil smile. "Ok. Tell me about the rest of your guests…" he trailed off.

"So there's Theresa, Martha, Madison and Addison for the girls. The guys are Brad, Mark, Michael, Greyson and you-know-who."

"Could you get any whiter upper class?

"I don't think you have much room to comment there Jonathan Benton…"

"Fair enough," he laughed.

"Anyway, Theresa is hooking up with Mark. I think she really likes him, but it's hard to tell. Martha is with Brad right now, but she really wants Greyson, which is awkward because Addison and Greyson have been together for a year. So that leaves Madison with Michael."

"And Tyler…"

"…with his hand I guess," she quipped. "They pretty much all hook up with each other, with the exception of Addison and Greyson…I think. Theresa seems to like Tyler too so I have been encouraging her to just go for it."

"That is a lot to remember," he scratched his head.

"I stay out of it for the most part, but sometimes it's a nice break to just listen to Theresa and Martha gossip about it between studying."

"Do you like any of the other girls?" he asked.

"Not really," she admitted. "You know girls are competitive by nature and it's over more than just looks in Cambridge. Its grades…and how rich your family is…and your last name. I have managed to stay civil with everyone, but I feel like they would all stab me in the back for an 'A' sometimes…most of the time."

"Even Martha and Theresa?" he asked and then kissed her temple.

"I don't know," she sighed. "It's entirely possible I'm being crazy."

"I doubt that. Your instincts are usually spot on…and you are the least crazy girl I know," he responded softly.

"I just threatened to burn a bitch," she challenged.

"I like that you're crazy for me, baby."

"You are such a dork," she hummed. "Anyways…long story short, I have not found a best friend to replace you yet," and then she kissed him again. Each kiss since she arrived was longer than the last and she knew they were playing with fire, especially since she had been sitting on his lap for a while.

"One more kiss and I'm a goner," he admitted with difficulty before she could deepen the embrace.

"MY BABY," they then heard loudly behind them.

"Saved by the bell," she whispered against his lips and gave him one more peck before jumping up.

"Me maw…I'm just gonna pretend you are talking to me and not Jonny," Jessie laughed and then greeted her grandmother Sarah with a huge hug, while Jonny hugged her grandfather Jack.

"You're both my babies," she said excitedly. "Let me get a good look at you. Oh, you are so beautiful. Isn't she beautiful, Jack?"

"I certainly think so," Jonny spoke up and for a reason Jessie could not explain his comment and the tone of his voice made her blush.

"And you are even more handsome than the last time I saw you," Sarah gushed at Jonny.

"I certainly think so," Jonny said into their hug, which earned him a smack to the head.

"These Bannon women love to hit me, Pa paw Jack."

"You deserve it," Jessie and Sarah said as one.

"Now where is my son?" Jack asked.

"Dad is getting settled," Jessie told him. "We haven't been here long."

"Let me get your bags?" Jonny offered. "We'll walk you to check-in."

"Don't worry about it. We only wanted to interrupt for a moment," Jack apologized.

"We were done anyway and Jess still needs to check-in too," he waved them off and grabbed the bags.

"I do," Jess laughed. "I don't even know where my bag ended up. I got distracted when I got here by this one," she pointed at Jonny. "He's an instigator."

"Sounds like my boy," Jack stated proudly. "So are you two engaged yet?" he teased. "You're not getting any younger."

"Me maw, please excuse my language," Jonny started. "…but I would prefer that my balls stay where they are and your degenerate son has threatened to remove them if I try to make an honest woman out of Jess before she has at least two degrees to her name."

"My son is an angel," Sarah jumped in on cue.

"Yeah Hotshot, don't you know that a southern mom's son is never wrong," Jessie provoked.

"Oh hush, child. Don't sass me," Sarah warned. "I was already married and pregnant at your age."

"Give me a few more years before you start hounding me for great grandbabies, Me maw?" Jess asked politely and then directed her attention to the receptionist to get herself checked in.

Once the rooms were sorted out, Jessie felt her heart rate pick up. If her luck held out for a few more short minutes, she could steal a few with Jonny away from prying eyes. One look at her boyfriend told her they were on the same page. "I'd like to keep your balls enact too so let's move quickly," she whispered.

"I love how romantic you are, Ace. Where's your luggage?"

"They sent it up to my room already."

"Let's go lovebirds," Jack ordered as he held open the elevators. "What floor?"

"Thirty-four," Jessie sighed as Jonny wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She could feel his heart beating against her left shoulder and felt a sudden rush of warmth that had nothing to do with the heat emanating from his body or the arousal that he was using her to hide.

"What are you thinking right now?" Jonny whispered in her ear and then kissed it. He could not place the look on her face and it threw him. They were interrupted by the elevator stopping on the eighth floor, however. "Do you want to meet us for dessert in a few minutes?" Jonny asked.

"That sounds great," Sarah responded.

As her grandparents were rolling their luggage out the door, Jessie could not resist pushing herself back onto Jonny's growing erection. God she had missed him. Jonny immediately tightened his hold around her waist to prevent another assault. However, the second they were moving again he pulled her hips back roughly and moaned into her neck without shame. "Excited baby?" she taunted and pushed back again.

"What are you thinking right now?" he panted and ghosted one finger along the inseam of her shorts until he had her moaning too.

"That I wouldn't care if the President walked in," she sighed. "I don't want you to stop."

He laughed at that and then turned her around for a soft kiss. "As enticing as that sounds," and he kissed her again with a little more passion, but refused to deepen it. "…I think we've given the security guards enough of a show. No one gets to see my girl beg but me," he bit down lightly on her ear. "Not ever."

"Let's go," she pulled at him like a kid at Christmas when the elevator finally stopped at her floor. "We don't have much time."

She had tunnel vision for her door, which was mercifully close to the elevator. However, before reaching it, she felt a hand close over her mouth and her body being lifted and hurled in the opposite direction.

"Shh, baby. Be quiet," she heard before she could even think about putting up a fight. "Your mom."

"Huh," she turned around and whispered in annoyance. He had pulled her into the stairwell.

"Shh," he whispered and craned his neck to look out the small window in the door. "I don't think she saw us, but I just grabbed you when I saw her come out of her room down the hall."

"Shit. How close is she to my room?" Jess asked.

"Don't worry, baby. Not close enough to hear you scream," he promised.

"I…," she started.

"Shh. Shh. Shh. She's knocking on your door," he murmured in her ear.

"I don't care," she kissed his neck and burrowed her face in his chest.

"Jessie…sweetie are you in there?" they heard faintly through the door. "I need to speak with you about Tyler."

Hearing Tyler's name made Jonny growl under his breath and then claim Jessie's lips fiercely. This time he did not deny her when she tried to push her tongue into his mouth, but he quickly took control of the kiss back. "I love you," Jessie mumbled when he came up for air. "I'm yours," she gasped as he lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. "God, I'm yours," she repeated when his mouth latched onto her neck.

Jessie faintly registered the door to her room opening and the voices from the hall.

"Evening ma'am. Is this your room?"

"No. It's my daughter's. I suppose she's not in there?" Estella asked.

"No ma'am. I was just dropping off her luggage and turning down the bed."

"Ok. She must still be downstairs. Thank you."

"Put me down," Jessie whispered desperately in his ear when the hallway noise died down. He complied immediately, but the look in his eyes was enough to make her want to give in right there. "Let's go, baby. I start making it up to you right now."

She physically dragged him from the stairwell, but had some trouble unlocking her door with his body flush against her back and his mouth reattached to her neck.

Once they stumbled into her room, all limbs and laughter, she pushed him back against the door. "Lock it," she ordered. He secured the latch quickly and by the time he turned back around she was on her knees in front of him with her hand inside his bathing suit.

"God…that feels amazing," he inhaled deeply and let his head drop back against the door. He shut his eyes and enjoyed her touch for a few heated strokes before acting. "I want to make…make you feel good too," he tried to reach down and pull her up, but she just grabbed his hand and guided it into her hair. Then she released him and pulled his suit down carefully. They both whimpered a little and thought 'finally.'

"You are so hard," she breathed heavily through her nose and then licked her way from the base of his shaft to the head, swirling her tongue around the sensitive knob.

"I missed this," he cried out and instinctively started to pull her head closer.

"Eager babe?" she mocked. His only response was a deep moan and clutching her hair tighter when she took him about two inches into her mouth. "I missed your dick," she stated with no shame when she pulled back.

"Don't tease me any…Fuck," he gripped the base of her neck when she relaxed her throat and took him in deeper, now using her mouth and fist to create a steady rhythm.

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,' he thought, forcing his eyes open to watch her. 'She is so good at this. She looks amazing and she feels even better. I missed her. I wish I could see her tits right now. I wish we had more time. I really wish she was naked right now. FUUUUUUCK. I'm not gonna last long. I love her so much. I should say that one out loud.'

"I love you so much," he panted. "Don't stop, baby."

"Mmmhmm," she hummed around him and he could feel her grin.

'Mine,' he thought possessively as she hollowed out her cheeks and then slowly sat back onto her feet. Her hand gripped him tighter and followed the path of her lips. "Do that again," he growled and she did so happily. "Again," he ordered, but with significantly less timbre in his voice. He was about to lose it. "Please," he begged. "You make me feel insane." She loved it when he took charge and loved it when she had him begging because of her.

"Christ…move now, baby." He barely managed to get his warning out, but she ignored it anyway. She usually did.

She pulled back quick enough to whisper a soft "no," and then took him back inside her mouth until she had him completely trapped inside his orgasm.

'Oh God. Oh God. Oh God,' was the only thing running through his mind. He had no idea how much time passed.

"You still with me, babe?" he heard her ask with a smile in her voice. She was slowly kissing her way up his body like they had all the time in the world. He pulled her up by the shoulders the second he could feel his legs again.

"Your mine," he whispered softly against her mouth and then pushed her against the wall in a slow and passionate kiss. He could feel himself starting to get hard again the moment she moaned into his mouth just because his tongue touched hers. He loved how responsive she was to his touch. It did crazy things for his ego. However, his hands were planted firmly against her hips so she could not find any friction against him. In the back of his mind, he knew they needed to stop, but he was having trouble holding on to that thought.

"Jonny," she breathed heavily when he moved to her neck.

"I'm yours," he whispered even softer.

"Ha…," she cried out. "I love being yours…you're barely touching me and I feel like…"

"I'm gonna make you come so hard," he interrupted.

"Please," she pleaded. "I want you."

"Later," he finished with a sigh. "Your grandparents are waiting."

"Noo…way to kill the mood," she complained.

"I need to make myself suitable for company," he stepped back with a grin and made a gesture toward his erection.

"I can help you with that," she whimpered.

"I know…expertly I might add," he teased and carefully put his bathing suit back on.

"…but we need to get down there and keep up appearances," she grunted in frustration.

"I'm gonna go get changed and then I will meet you down there," he kissed her soundly, but quickly.

"Tonight?" she whined cutely.

"So hard," he assured with a wink and then opened the door. "By the way," he smiled before stepping out. "…I loved my surprise, baby. You were worth the wait."

"You're adorable, but that was just a preview," she promised.

"Fuck…I love you."

"Fuck…I love you too," she laughed.


	2. Chapter 4 - Extended

Jonny made a beeline for his room the moment the door shut. He wanted to race to the end of the night so he could be alone with Jessie again and watch her face twist up in pleasure because of him. He loved his family, but everything else was just filler until he got some serious quality time with his girl.

He took the stairs since he was only three floors below Jess and knew that decreased the chance he would run into anyone he knew. Unfortunately, he knew way too many people at this hotel. Once in his room, he threw on a pair of well-worn jeans and rifled around in his bags for the black Ramones t-shirt that he knew she loved on him. Then he rushed back toward the elevator with a stupid grin on his face because he missed her already.

' _One half of me is yours, the other half yours. Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours, and so all yours._ ' he finished texting her as the doors opened.

"You're Jonny, right?"

"Hmm?" he looked up and saw three guys to his right wearing khakis and polos. "That'd be me," he offered, recognizing Tyler immediately and willing the elevator to go faster. He did not want to come down from his high yet.

"We're Jess' friends," Tyler smirked. "I'm Tyler," he announced and gave Jonny an assessing look, but never offered his hand.

'I knew this guy would be an asshole,' Jonny thought.

"So you actually agreed to not see your girlfriend for three months while she was off at college, man?" he scoffed.

Jonny raised an eyebrow, but gave no further indication that he heard the comment.

' _I love the way your dick tastes,'_ came her responding text, which made Jonny laugh out loud.

"I mean more power to you, brother."

"I'm not your brother," he cut in.

"I guess I'm just more of a traditionalist. I could never do that," Tyler laughed.

"It's a good thing I'm not you than, _brother_ ," Jonny looked him dead in the eye. "It'd be fucking awkward if my girlfriend didn't like me." Thankfully, he was saved by the bell and did not have to wait around to hear a response. He could not get off the elevator faster.

"Hi handsome," she grabbed him before he could get very far.

"You need to stop sending me dirty texts," he said just loud enough for Tyler to hear.

"…but I want you inside me," she shot back without hesitation.

"You never stop surprising me," he laughed and then kissed her. He forgot about the outside world pretty quickly after that. "I'm so crazy about you."

"It's so mutual," she laughed. "Sorry to assault you," but she was not sorry at all. "I just wanted one more kiss before the full family reunion."

"You never need to apologize for that," he promised. "I thought we were only having dessert with your grandparents?"

"Oh how the dessert table has grown," she breathed dramatically. "Follow me, my love."

Jess was not exaggerating. Jonny felt like he was walking into a firing squad.

"Shit. Where are your grandparents?" he asked as they approached.

"They were too tired," Jessie told him.

"No one at that table likes me," he laughed a little uncomfortably.

"I like you enough for all of them," she sighed and linked her fingers with his. "Trust that."

He pulled her chair out for her, but she did not make it easy for him since she refused to let go of his hand. "Such a weirdo," he laughed and took a deep breath once he sat down.

"I'm Jonny," he immediately introduced himself to Jessie's other grandmother sitting directly across from him. "It's nice to finally meet you. Hi Estella," he nodded and hoped his tone did not betray his true feelings.

Around the table was Estella, her mother, Tyler, Theresa, Greyson, Brad and Addison. So basically everyone that thought he was not good enough for Jess.

"Tell me about yourself?" Jessie's grandmother asked Jonny.

"Well…I'm finishing up my senior year," Jonny started. "I plan to study Computer Science next year."

"Where?"

"Stanford, ma'am."

"That's quite far from Harvard, young man."

"Three thousand one hundred and thirty miles," he swallowed.

"Won't it be hard to sustain a relationship with that much distance?" she challenged.

"Your granddaughter is a lot of things," Jonny smiled. "Easy is not one of them, so I'm used to hard and wouldn't change that. We'll be fine." Jessie grinned ear-to-ear at that response and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Most couples find lengthy separations insurmountable," she shook her head. "I speak from experience unfortunately. I would hate to see my granddaughter suffer the same fate."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but Jess and I have a pretty significant head start on most couples…"

"We do," she cut in and unlocked their fingers to place a reassuring hand on his leg. The ways she loved this man. "…and we'll be better than fine," she added.

"Will the two of you be continuing with your current arrangement?" Tyler asked.

"No," Jessie answered when she saw Jonny's jaw clench. "That will never happen again. Not even close."

"What can I get you folks tonight?" the waitress mercifully interrupted.

Once everyone had ordered and multiple conversations had started, Jessie rested her forehead on Jonny's shoulder with a sigh.

"Penny for your thoughts, baby? You look worried," he whispered.

"It's not that," she responded softly. "I'm just having a mild epiphany. I'll fill you in later."

"So Jonny…" her grandmother continued with the interrogation.

XXX

"You were SO amazing, Hotshot. I can't even…" she huffed with an impressed look.

"Should I be offended that you're so surprised?" he teased.

"I don't think anyone has ever made my grandmother giggle," Jessie continued with a flourish. They had managed to sneak away five minutes ago with encouragement from her grandmother, but did not go further than the patio again. Jonny did not want to waste the goodwill he had just spent an hour building. "Did you see my mother's face?" Jessie laughed. "You are a piece of work, Jonny Quest…and you are all mine. How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one," he whispered.

"No…you're really not," she shot back. She had that look on her face again that he could not place and it was freaking him out.

"Why would you say something like that?" he asked and his heart rate doubled.

"Why do you look like you just completed a wind sprint?" Jessie asked, noting the change in his breathing.

"Why would you say something like that?" he asked again.

"Because I think it's true," she looked away for a moment. "You always…"

"Did something happen this semester that you haven't told me?" he interrupted.

"NO….how could you," but she stopped herself mid-question and closed her eyes to catch a breath. "This is why I think that, baby. Three months ago, that's not a thought that would've ever crossed your mind. The stupid fucking distance that I put between us created that doubt. I need you to know that I regret it," she apologized.

"I hated every moment of it," he admitted. "…but we survived it and I know we are stronger for it. You know, I was sitting in my room one day feeling sorry for myself, this was maybe two weeks into it," he clarified. "… and then I started thinking about military families that are forced to spend years apart and I realized it wasn't the end of the world."

"I agree with all of that," she smiled. "…but I still regret putting you in that position and I promise nothing like that will ever happen again. That was my epiphany by the way," she paused. "I have always known I was lucky to fall in love with my best friend and even luckier that he ended up being such a good person…but I think I've taken you for granted at times. You ALWAYS put me first, but I haven't always put you first. Being away from you has made me more aware than ever how essential you are to my happiness. You told me when we were out here earlier that the thought of losing me makes you feel unhinged. I really do feel the same way. You are the most important thing in my life," she professed.

"I love you," he whispered. "…but you're wrong about taking me for granted. You make me feel like I'm on top of the world daily."

"You are blinded by your blind love for me," she cut in.

"You are too goddamn hard on yourself," he shot back. "We're in this for the long haul, right?"

She kissed him sweetly in response.

"Then stop keeping count right now," he ordered. "Our relationship will never be perfectly balanced…at least I hope not. How fucking boring would that be?" he asked. "You put me first plenty, baby. No more questions about your semester," he promised. "For real this time. I meant it when I said I trusted you…I just have these moments of jealous insecurity where I temporarily forget."

"Me too," she mumbled.

"Think we'll ever get over it?" he laughed.

"I hope not…Every time I think I've reached my limit, I fall even more in love with you. I can't wait to show you just how much tonight."

"What exactly do you have planned for me?" he asked with excitement.

"Whatever you can dream up," she told him. "The week is yours, baby."

"I love it when you call me 'baby'," he admitted.

"When we get behind closed doors," she continued. "You will be calling the shots and you absolutely WILL NOT keep count," she used his words against him. "I will give you what you want. You are going to be selfish and you're not allowed to feel guilty about it. I don't care where we are or who we're with…just say the word and I'm yours any way you want me. And this has nothing to do with guilt before your mind goes there. This is me keeping my promise. I will always keep my promises to you, baby."

"Pinch me."

"If that's what you're into," she quipped.

"You know what I mean…"

"Give me your room key," she whispered.

"I've got that part covered," he grinned the way she loved. "Go say goodnight to your family and call me when you're ready. I'm gonna take a walk to cool off."

"Ok," she laughed. "Make sure you think about what you want."

"Like I could think of anything else right now…"

XXX

"Mom, Abuelita…I'm headed to bed. I need to get a full eight hours of sleep after the last few weeks."

"Me too," her peers still at the table quickly agreed.

"I'll walk with you," Tyler jumped up. "I'm ready to call it a night."

Jessie made her way toward the elevator with a roll of her eyes.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Can we have breakfast tomorrow?" her mom asked.

"Absolutely," she turned around with a smile. "…but let's make it lunch. I want to sleep in."

"So Jonny seems like a nice guy," Tyler started as soon as they were alone.

"Don't," Jessie warned.

"What?"

"How many times and ways can I tell you that I'm not interested?" she asked.

"I've never been good at giving up?" he grinned as the elevator arrived.

"I don't find you charming, Tyler. I find you annoying as hell. Stop wasting your time."

"You're beautiful," he countered. "Especially when you're all fired up. I'd love to help you channel that fire."

"Shut up."

"Spend one night with me," he propositioned boldly and she laughed out loud.

"Stop embarrassing yourself. Call Theresa."

"She doesn't make me feel the way you do. I don't want her."

"I don't want you."

"I could convert you."

"Jonny's a black belt," she shot back.

"Karate," he laughed.

"…and Aikdo, Judo and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu," she added.

"So he could kick my ass?"

"I could kick your ass and I will if you keep bothering me," she seethed. "My POINT is that my man is a perfect physical specimen. Even if I took love out of the equation," she laughed again. "I would never give that body up for a night with you."

"I'd be worth it. Want references?"

"Oh my God," she yelled. "It's like talking to a two year old. Thank fucking Christ," she jumped off the elevator as soon as the doors opened. "Your room better be on this floor," she whipped around when she heard him behind her. "If you're following me, I will put you on the ground."

He faltered for a moment, but then took a determined breath. She stood her ground because she did not want him to know her room number.

"Ok," he put his hands in the air and pushed the down button. "I'm going, but I won't give up."

"Good luck with that, asshole."

Jessie was angry. She paced the full length of the hall before unlocking her room. She was angry that Jonny was right and angry at herself for letting Dr. Quest invite him in the first place. Her first instinct was to keep the altercation to herself. There was a huge part of her that thought telling Jonny would just create unnecessary drama. Piss him off for no good reason. She liked his possessive tendencies, but she had no desire to add to them. Unfortunately, the larger part of her knew it would be worse if he found out and it didn't come from her. She would not give Tyler the chance to blindside him. 'Fucking asshole,' she thought again.

She slowly pushed Tyler from her mind and let her anger fade as she got ready for Jonny, however. She showered, shaved, lotioned and could not stop thinking about what Jonny would ask for. She was getting excited just thinking about it. With those thoughts in mind, she pulled out her phone to call him. He picked up on the first ring.

"What are you wearing, baby?" he asked.

"A light green baby doll," she smiled. "It's new."

"I love you in green."

"I know."

"Sounds beautiful," he teased.

"Come see for yourself," she growled. Her heart leapt in her chest when she heard the knock on her door.

"Isn't that a little conspicuous," she giggled as she ran to the door.

"Wrong door, baby."

"What?" she asked as her eyes zeroed in on the door connecting to the next room. "Are you serious?" she laughed, whipping the door open and dropping the phone to the floor at the sight of him in nothing but boxer briefs. He looked her up and down with no shame and her skin burned along with the path of his stare. Then he dropped his phone unceremoniously too. "Are you seriously just next door?"

"Not exactly," he told her. "Technically the room is registered to Bradley James."

"You hacked the hotel and created a false identity?"

"For a beautiful cause," he looked her up and down again.

"Don't get caught," she warned.

"Don't make me laugh."

"So have you decided what you want?" she practically panted and pulled him into the room by the waistband of his boxers. He wasted no time in pushing her up against the wall and devouring her mouth.

"What I want and what I need are two very different animals," he told her in a low voice and the look he gave her set her entire body on fire.

"What do you want?" she exhaled and slipped both hands into his boxers, gripping his ass and yanking him forward to grind his erection against her stomach. He let her do it a few more times, but he was in control of the pace. "Tell me what you want," she moaned as he gave her open mouthed kisses up her neck until he reached her ear.

"I want to take you long and slow until you're begging me to let you come," he whispered, slipping his hand under her negligée and pushing her thong aside.

"Jonny," she moaned. She was trying to keep her focus on him, but it had been months since he touched her and at least six weeks since she touched herself. "I want you," she cried out when his finger ghosted over her clit. "I want you so bad."

"I know. You look so sexy right now," he removed her thong and then pulled down the straps of her baby doll to get a full look at her tits. "They are perfect. I missed them almost as much as I missed you," he worshipped and then bent down to worship them some more. He worked his tongue and teeth over each nipple until her knees gave out from the pleasure. "Jonny," he caught her and lifted her up until her breasts were at eye level and then dove back in once her legs were securely around him.

"Baby," she whimpered, reaching down to pull the negligée over her head. He laughed when she interrupted his intense focus in her enthusiasm to remove it and then he groaned when she unsuccessfully tried to remove his boxers with her feet. The effort she was expending to find more friction against him was causing her to break out in a sweat. She was so cute when she was frustrated. He decided to put her out of her misery.

He dropped her low enough then to send her head spinning with a deep kiss. It was not part of his original plan, but he could not resist grinding against her clit in a familiar rhythm as he continued to kiss her senseless.

"Oh God…," she tore away from his demanding lips to try and catch a breath. His lips found a nipple again while she tried to slow her breathing. It was an awkward position, but he did not care. He sucked hard and kept his hips perfectly angled to keep her wanting more.

"Fuck…this reminds me of junior year," she moaned. They did not start having sex until her senior year, but they had plenty of breathless moments with their clothes on her junior year. "What do you…what do you need?" she tried to refocus on her promise. He was making it so difficult to focus. "Jonny?"

"I'm working on it," he lifted his head and breathed against her lips.

"Huh?" she was confused or possibly just too turned on to understand.

"I need to throw your legs over my shoulder and fuck you hard," he confessed. "I won't last long the first time."

"Yes…do it," she begged.

"I need to make sure you're ready first," he grazed her neck with his teeth.

"I'm ready," she yelled. "I've been ready since I laid eyes on you."

"I'll be the judge of that," he slipped a hand between them and pushed two fingers inside her.

"Ahh…see," she urged, pushing against his fingers.

"I need a closer look," he teased, moving his hands to her thighs and carrying her to the bed. He sat her on the edge of the bed, spreading her legs and kneeling between them.

"Yes," she moaned, dropping to her elbows and throwing her head back. "No…wait," she forced herself back up, pulling his head up and slipping down between him and the bed. "Take what you need," she ordered, slipping a hand in his boxers and gripping his dick. "Fuck me."

"Trust me…I will," he grunted, letting her pump his full length a few times before making his next move. Then he launched her back onto the bed and had his head between her legs before she knew what was happening. He latched on to her clit before she could start protesting.

"Mmm," she tensed, gripping the back of his head and digging her heels into his back. The harder he sucked, the harder she pulled at his hair. "Let me move with you," she begged, briefly moving her hands to cover his hands over her hips.

"No," he growled right against her, inserting two fingers below his chin.

"Babe…Uh," she arched her back, pulling at his hair again. "I love your tongue," she gasped.

That familiar feeling started in her stomach and she got louder as it made its way down her body. Then it hit her like a freight train and the combination of his mouth and his fingers drove her over the edge. His name was the only word that left her mouth.

"You still with me, babe?" he kissed his way up her body until he was leaning over her. The boxers were finally gone so the only thing between them was his erection.

"Kiss me," she always kissed him like her life depended on it after he went down on her. It turned him on every time. After a minute, she released his lips and started to crab crawl away from him.

"I'm not letting you get away," he smiled

"I'm not trying to get away," she gave him a sexy grin and then threw her legs over his right shoulder.

"Not here," he launched her over his shoulder caveman style.

"Your bed rule is SO weird," she giggled. "This isn't our bed."

"It is for the week," he whispered, laying her down on the glass desk in the corner. He refused to fuck her in a bed he considered 'theirs.' He'd fuck her anywhere else though. She squirmed for a second at the coldness on her back, but refocused when he moaned at the sight of her laid out before him. His left hand held on to her waist and his right held her crossed ankles over his right shoulder.

"Get inside…Ha," she cried out when he buried himself inside her with one quick thrust and a satisfied grunt.

"So soft and warm," he mumbled into her calf and then set a demanding pace. Jessie knew she would not have another orgasm so quickly, but it was amazing to feel so filled by him again and she loved watching him get lost in his pleasure. "I love fucking you…I'm not gonna last long, baby. You're so tight."

"Give in to me," she whispered. Nothing felt better than giving in to her. Except when she clenched her muscles around him while he was coming. He thought that felt pretty fucking good too.

"Goddamn," he exhaled, spreading her legs so one was over each shoulder now. "I like this view," he growled, staring down at where they were connected. He was spent, but still inside her and trying to catch his breath.

Then he leaned over to give her a quick kiss below the belly button. Then above. Breastbone. Neck. And finally already well-kissed lips. She liked it when he got a little rough, but loved it when he got all tender afterwards.

Lips again, pushing the hair out of her face. "You are so beautiful," he whispered. "You're my queen." Then he guided her legs to his waist and carried her to the bathroom to clean up. He sat her on the counter and ran a wash cloth under warm water.

"Shower?" she asked.

"Later," he responded quickly right against her lips. "You gave me what I needed. Now I'm gonna take what I want if you're up for it," he told her, gently washing between her thighs.

"I'm up for anything," she nuzzled the side of his face, while he continued to wash her. It was so intimate. She could not imagine a world where she would feel this comfortable in her own skin around another man.

"You're not sore?" he needed to clarify.

"I feel amazing, Jonny. Take me to bed."

"I love you," he professed right into her eyes as he carried her out of the bathroom. They have been together four years and three had passed since the first time he told her he was in love. He has told her every day since. Some days, more than once. Even so, she still has moments where she flashes back to the look on his face the first time. She will never forget it and it makes her feel like a wave of water has crashed over her when it happens.

"I love you more," she kissed him. "I love you so much," she whispered as he turned off the lights and crawled under the covers with her still wrapped around him. She closed her eyes and took a calming breath like she was about to get a massage when he kissed her forehead. A smile slowly formed on her face.

"When you smile at me like that, it makes me want to give you anything you want," he confessed.

"That wasn't our deal, baby." She rolled to her side, tangling a leg between his and a hand in his hair. She saw his eyes go a shade darker and zero in on her lips. She smiled into his kiss. The way he was kissing her reminded Jessie of her sophomore year when they would kiss for an hour straight. He was alternating between innocent pecks and exploring the inside of her mouth. Once she felt him begin to stir against her leg, Jessie very deliberately tugged his hair at the roots and then grazed her fingertips down his neck and between their bodies until she reached his dick and gripped him firmly.

His kissing faltered when she picked up speed and he switched to breathing heavily into her neck. "No more games," he heaved, capturing both her hands in his and rolling on top of her. He settled between her thighs and wrapped her arms around his neck. He waited until her eyes found his before he began to ease back inside her. "Please don't…I need to see you," he told her when her eyelids fluttered.

"Your bed rule is not weird," she moaned and wrapped her legs around him too. She loved his bed rule when he was about to make love to her. They moved together slowly, but practiced. Like lovers. He knew what she liked and she knew what he needed. Time sped up. Or maybe it slowed down, she could not tell. "Love me," she cried out when he changed angles and bit down lightly on her ear. She swiveled her hips to keep up with him.

"Doubt that the stars are fire," he panted. "Doubt…ha. Doubt that the sun moves," he buried his face in her neck and picked up his pace. He was close. She was closer. Nails were digging into his back and she was getting louder. "Something about truth being a liar…fuck. Look at me." The noises that she made because of him were always his complete undoing.

Eyes met. Heartbeats were in sync. "Never doubt my love, baby. I would do anything for you." Tunnel vision. He did not end up making her beg because he could not wait himself, but he did make her see stars.

XXX

"I'll say it again," she panted as he rolled off her. "You were SO amazing, Hotshot. I feel like I have no bones."

"You're incredible my muse," he curled back toward her and buried his nose in her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm not sure that I've ever been happier or more content than in this moment," she turned to look him right in the eyes and stroked the side of his face. "How tired are you?"

"You're gonna need to give me a few minutes to recharge, baby."

"Not what I meant…you could go again?"

"Yes…pretty much any time," he laughed. "You better take naps this week. I plan to take full advantage of my prize."

"Good," she propped herself up on one elbow and smiled down at him. "…but I was asking because I need to talk to you about a few things and wanted to know if you wanted to do it now or in the morning."

"The last time we had a serious conversation naked it didn't turn out well for me," he teased and then she slapped his chest playfully. "I'm kidding. Talk to me now, baby. I don't want to waste time talking in the morning."

"You've got a deal, stud. So…good news first or bad?" she hedged.

"Bad," he deciding, rolling onto his back and taking a deep breath.

"I'm telling you this only because you said that you needed to know," she started. "I think Tyler will flirt with me in front of you to get under your skin."

"Yeah…I had an annoying encounter with him in the elevator before dessert and came to the same conclusion."

"What did he say?"

"Just made an obnoxious comment about how he would never let his girl loose for three months."

"You hardly let me loose," she scoffed. "I dislike him more by the second. What did you say to him?"

"I basically ignored him. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of thinking he got to me."

"Did he?"

"Maybe for a second, but then you sent me a dirty text about my dick and I got over it," he smirked. "So what made you change your mind?" he wanted to know, especially when he saw her hesitant look. "Tell me."

"I had an annoying elevator encounter with him too when I left you on the patio," she admitted.

"What did he say?"

"He just hit on me."

"But what did he say to you?"

"It wasn't a big deal…"

"Just tell me what he said. Why bring it up if you're not going to be completely honest with me?"

"Stop getting frustrated, Jonny. It meant less than nothing. I only told you because you said you needed to mentally prepare yourself if he was going to do it in front of you. So just be prepared and don't give him any reaction. That's what he wants."

"I'll set him straight tomorrow," Jonny told her and then jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom in the adjoining room. He was clearly pissed off.

She sat there stunned for a moment and then stalked after him.

"I didn't ask and don't need you to take care of it," she started angrily. "I already took care of it. I only told you as a courtesy. Do you tell me about every girl that makes a pass at you? I know you don't so stop being a hypocrite."

"That's not why I'm mad," he told her and then jumped in the shower without inviting her to join.

"You're being such a jerk right now," she yelled. When he gave her no response, she felt herself getting even more upset. "I don't want to fight tonight. Please?"

"Reset?" she called through the glass shower door after another minute passed with no response from him. 'Reset' was something they did when a conversation got off track and one, or both, of them was being unreasonable. They did not abuse it, but they always honored it. With such strong personalities in the mix, it has saved them from a big blow-up on more than one occasion.

He opened the door and she joined him immediately, wrapping her arms around his mid-section. "Why are you mad?" she asked softly.

"I didn't push you for details to stake my claim," he whispered and she could feel his heartbeat steady. "I don't need to know every detail of every pass made at you. I don't want to know honestly. It'd make me fucking irrational."

"So why did you push it?" she asked and then began washing his chest. She felt all of her defenses drop at his admission.

"I can do that myself?"

"I'm aware."

"Look at me?" he asked and waited until she did before continuing. "I know you. So do you think I don't know that whatever he said made you feel uncomfortable? It was written all over your face when you told me. That's why I'm pissed off and I want to know what he did to make you feel that way."

"I told him to stop more than once. I yelled. I even emasculated him and he didn't back down. Usually, I only need to do one of those things to shut it down. The guy gets the clue and moves on. And before you start yelling at me for not bringing this up before," she spoke a little louder to cut off his attempt to interrupt her and wrapped her arms around his neck to gently tugged at his hair because she knew it calmed him. "…tonight is the first time I've ever felt uncomfortable. He was never aggressive at school…just annoying."

"Aggressive?"

"Not physically," she clarified.

"I know. You would have put him down if that was the case. What was he saying?"

"He just kept asking me to spend the night with him. That he would change my mind if I gave him one night. It made my skin crawl."

"I'm sorry," he pulled her closer and she felt his entire body tense.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked.

"I should have walked you to your room," he kissed her.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Is it ridiculous to want to protect you from every single bad thing in the world?" he asked sarcastically, but she knew he meant it.

"Completely ridiculous," she laughed and kissed him again. "So…sleep or round three?"

"Sleep," he kissed her neck.

"Are you sure?" she teased. "Little Jonny is telling me another story."

"Don't call my dick, Little Jonny?" he asked with a chuckle and stepped back. "And I'm sure. I want you to rest up."

"Are we sleeping in my bed or Bradley's?"

"Yours. I'll meet you in there," he sent her off with a slap on the butt.

XXX

"So just promise me that you won't hit him?" Jessie asked as he crawled into bed beside her. "No matter what disgusting thing he says."

"Baby…"

"Don't 'baby' me," she sat up. "I'm so completely serious about this. I know there's nothing I can do to stop you from confronting him, but please don't let it get physical? Tyler will sue you and that could jeopardize Stanford. Then he wins. Tell me we are on the same page."

"Let's talk to him together," Jonny suggested.

"Really?" Jessie beamed and then curled into his side. She did not expect that.

"Really. We're at our best when we work together. Besides, you're right and I'm less likely to punch him in the face if you're there to remind me that it's a dumb idea."

"We are a great team, Hotshot. None of these interlopers stand a fighting chance."

"I can't wait until I get to do this every night," he kissed her forehead.

"That reminds me, I have a present for you," she sat up again.

"Ok, I'll stop playing hard to get if you have to have me again before going to bed," he joked.

She looked down at him ready to land another playful slap, but he looked so sexy she almost jumped his bones again.

"I'm tempted," she shook her head clear. "I really do have a present though," she reached into her bedside table and pulled out a wrapped package.

"What is it?" he sat up like an excited little kid.

"Just open it, fool."

Jonny tore through the paper and ripped open the box in record time. Inside was a letter, but he only needed to read the first sentence.

"Baby…" the breath left his body in a rush and his face lit up. When he looked up, she had tears in her eyes at his reaction.

"Are you happy?" she asked, but already knew the answer.

"Yes. Are you sure?" he needed to know.

"Yes…I'm ready to start making a life with you, Jonny Quest."

 **AN: Quote is** **Shakespeare** **,** _ **The Merchant of Venice and Hamlet (paraphrased).**_


	3. Chapter 5 - Extended

"Your mother is NOT gonna be happy with me," Jonny laughed.

"Scared of a girl, baby?"

"Tease all you want, but the bulk of the shit is gonna land on you," he shot back and stroked her hair. They were curled up in bed together. Sleep was forgotten quickly. They were too excited to sleep.

"You're worth it, Jonny."

"You are SO loved up right now," he laughed. "You can't be held accountable for anything coming out of your mouth."

"Multiple orgasms and Shakespeare quotes will do that to a girl," she sighed.

"Well you're more than worth all that," he laughed again, but quickly sobered. "Are you sure?" he then asked with a worried look.

"I am," she kissed him. "Are YOU sure? That's the third time you've asked me."

"I'm positive," he pulled back and smiled at her. "…but I'm also positive that we'll be fine no matter what. You don't have to transfer, Jess."

"Two things," she rolled on top of him, straddling his hips.

"I can't concentrate when you do that," he stared at her chest with no apologies.

"Baby," she smacked his face playfully. "Focus."

"Unrealistic expectations," he argued. "You're naked on top of me and you're goddamn beautiful."

"Fine…I'll go put clothes on, Romeo" she huffed and made a move to get off him.

"NO…no," he gripped her thighs and pulled her down flush against him instead. "I think I can do it if your boobs aren't DIRECTLY in my line of vision," he grinned as she rested her chin on his chest and grinned back stupidly.

"But you can focus with every inch of me on top of you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure where you're going with this, but I'm all in baby."

"Ok," she smiled, kissing the tip of his nose and settling back against his chest. "Serious conversation first. I chose Harvard because I've wanted to go there since I was six and it felt like a dream come true when I got that acceptance letter."

"I remember," he beamed. "I remember the exact look on your face, which is why I would never ask you to give it up. Just like you would never ask me to give up Stanford."

"Harvard doesn't have the best mechanical engineering program in the country, Jonny. It was my dream, especially after spending so many years working with your dad and hearing him gush about his time there, but it was never the most logical choice. It was amazing, when I wasn't missing you, but now that I got to spend a semester there I can see the bigger picture."

"Which is…" he prompted.

"Stanford," she smiled. "I know Stanford doesn't have the number one program either, but it does have the number two program, which is better than Harvard at eight…and it has you. So… better program and I get to start my life with you. No brainer."

"I'm sold and I love you," he smiled simply. "So what's the timing?"

"Somewhat flexible," she told him. "I wanted to discuss it with you first."

"Have you talked to any of the Professors at Stanford yet?"

"A few. I wanted to get their thoughts on where they see the program going over the next three years…"

"My beautiful little overachiever," he interrupted. "What was their advice?"

"To make the move immediately. They said I could get caught up over break and then dive right in," she searched his eyes.

"So you'll head out in January?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Last chance to get a semester on your own?" she hedged.

"Baby," he huffed in annoyance. "I just did that and I'll be doing it again come January. Get out there and scout it out for us."

"Deal," she laughed. "I love you." Kiss. "You make me so happy." Kiss. "I'm so excited," she squealed right against his lips. "I'm never gonna fall asleep."

"You'll regret that decision when I wake you up in a few hours for a quickie before I work out," he hummed.

"…or you can save your energy for the work out itself," she suggested.

"I've got enough energy for both, mouse."

"If you don't stop with the Shakespearean references, I'm never letting you leave this bed," she kissed his neck.

"That's the worst fucking threat I've ever heard. How awake are you really?" he asked.

"I'm awake," she sat up again to give him a full view of her body.

"Put some clothes on," he licked his lips and rubbed the tops of her thighs.

"I wasn't expecting that," she deflated.

"Trust me. I'll make it worth your while, my girl."

XXX

"Where are we going, Quest?" They had been walking along the beach for about twenty minutes, holding hands in a casual silence.

"Baby, are you cranky?" he teased and squeezed her hand. Then he pulled her close and kissed her softly. He lingered and kissed her again, biting her lip lightly. "I can make you feel better."

"How?" she swallowed. He still had the ability to make her nervous. To make her heart jump into her throat.

"Take off your clothes," he whispered fiercely and her breath hitched. "I want to watch you."

She felt dumb. He was her boyfriend and he had seen her naked countless times. She also knew definitively that he liked her body, but she still felt self-conscious as she pulled the t-shirt over her head. She was not sure how to do this sexy so she settled for meeting his gaze. That plan did not last long, however, because his gaze shifted to follow the path of her clothes as they left her body.

"You literally make me go weak in the knees," he praised, trailing his eyes from her ankles to her lips. She had her bottom lip between her teeth and her hands folded in front of her. It made him lick his lips. She was adorable.

He removed his shirt in that way that men do, reaching behind his neck to grasp the collar and pulling it over his head. It was particularly appealing watching Jonny do it in her opinion. He dropped it to the sand and then saddled up in front of her with a grin. He placed his hands on her hips and his forehead to hers. "Kiss me," he ordered.

She did as he asked and hooked her fingers in the waistband of his pants. He pulled back only long enough to tell her to take off his pants. She did not need to be prompted to remove his boxers. The slight chill in the air went unnoticed and the fear of getting caught did not cross their minds. He lifted her up then and eased her down into the soft sand.

"I'm so in love with you," he whispered, flipping them over so his back was against the sand. "I want you on top. I still want to watch you," he told her. He stared as she sat back on his thighs and pumped his dick to full attention with a little help from her mouth. "No more teasing," he breathed after a few minutes.

She gripped his bent knees for leverage and then sank down on him with a sigh. His hands found purchase on her breasts as she moved over him. "I'm not gonna last long," he admitted. It did not matter that she had already made him come three times. The combination of her body on full display and the exhibitionist nature of their tryst had his body lit up.

"Me either," she moaned, enjoying the feel of his hands and cool air on her nipples more than she could put into words.

XXX

"That was so much fun," she giggled against his lips. "I love you. Are you sick of hearing me say that yet today?"

"No," he whispered back. "You look perfect in the moonlight," he admired. "So gorgeous. So beautiful. Are you sick of me telling you how beautiful I think you are?"

"Nope...How did you know we wouldn't get caught?" she suddenly asked.

"I didn't," he grinned. "… but I knew the probability was low and I REALLY wanted to do it so…" he trailed off.

"Oh my God," she laughed. "You're crazy. Let's take a picture?" she asked.

"Hmm," he considered. "But then I have to let you get dressed," he complained.

"I'm getting sand in uncomfortable places…." They were curled up together against the sand dune.

"Ok," he conceded. "…but I have a condition."

"Anything you want, baby."

"We come back out here tonight and fuck in the ocean," he smiled.

"Yes, sir."

"…and you keep calling me 'sir'," he added, handing over her clothes.

"I can get on board with that," Jessie admitted as she redressed quickly, noticing the chill of the wind blowing off the water when she left his arms. "Ok…let's lie back down and do this. It's getting cold out here."

"Are we a 'selfie' couple now? Instagram or some shit," he groaned as she positioned him the way she wanted.

"No," she insisted and turned her head to kiss him. She could not get enough kisses. Too many to make up for. "This is just for me," she whispered. "I don't have any recent pictures of you since you refused to text me any," she growled.

"Not my thing," he kissed her again.

"I know," she flicked his lips with her tongue. "…but did you ever think I might send you a picture back to express my gratitude? Because I would have been very grateful to see your handsome mug pop up on my screen. Just something to keep in mind for next semester," she told his smiling face. "Now take the picture. Your arms are longer."

He did as she asked. Well…almost. She could only see his profile in the picture, backlit by the moon. She was looking straight at the camera. He was just looking at her like she was his world. The backdrop was the sand dune where he had just made love to her and in front of them was the ocean where he would do dirty things to her later. She was obnoxiously happy and it came across in the picture.

"Let's go, Dopey. We need to get back," he teased her as she stared at the picture.

"Thank you," she looked at it one more time before putting her phone in her pocket and accepting the hand he had offered to help her up.

He pulled her close. "Jesus, baby. I would have done it much sooner if I'd known it'd make you this happy," he planted a soft kiss below her ear.

"I didn't realize it would," she admitted, lacing her fingers through his. "I guess I just missed your face."

"I missed your face," he squeezed her hand tighter.

"You missed my tits," she lightened the mood.

"Those too. I don't discriminate. Let's go to bed, baby."

"Shower again first," she insisted.

"Sounds good," he cuddled her close into his side. "I'll help you get all the sand off."

"So altruistic."

XXX

He woke her up with soft kisses from the base of her spine to her neck.

"This is a nice way to wake up," she mumbled and stretched. He tugged her to his chest and settled into bed beside her. She could tell he was freshly showered so it made her crack an eye to look at the clock. "I thought you were gonna wake me up BEFORE your work out," she teased. "I can't believe I slept this late."

"You looked too peaceful to disturb," he yawned. "Besides…you wore me out last night."

"Mmm…well rest up here for a few hours," she ducked out of his arms and then straddled his back, rubbing his shoulders. "I told my mom I'd meet her for lunch."

"Are you gonna tell her about Stanford," he mumbled into the pillow.

"No. I want to tell my Dad first in case my mom doesn't take the news well," she sighed.

"Is a full body massage covered by our deal?" he asked.

"Sure," she laughed. "I can wake you up with one when I get back."

"Let's tell your parents together," he suggested.

"I love you," she kissed between his shoulders. "…but my parents will freak out and think I'm pregnant if we all sit down together." She felt the chuckle go through his entire body.

"Well…when we tell them you're very much NOT pregnant that'll relax them and soften the blow of a cross-country move," he reasoned.

"You're sexy and smart," she whispered in his ear. "Sleep. I'll be back in a few hours, baby."

XXX

"Hi mom," Jessie kissed Estella's cheek and sat down. "Abuelita coming?"

"She's resting, but may join us halfway through. You look good, sweetie."

"Thanks," she grinned. "I haven't felt this good in a while," she sighed, thinking of Jonny. "How are you, mom?"

"I'm good. Excited to spend time with you."

"Same…What the hell?" Jessie's entire demeanor changed when Tyler sat down across from her with a full plate of food. "You need to leave now, Tyler."

"Jessie," her mother scolded. "I told him he could join us."

"Why would you do that?" Jessie turned toward her mother. "I thought the point was for us to spend time together. I'd really rather it was just us, mom. Leave Tyler."

"Why are you being so rude?" Estella asked. "You're embarrassing me."

"He's an asshole," Jessie spat out in annoyance. "I don't want to be around him. Is that enough of a reason?"

"I'm sorry," Tyler directed at Estella. "I'll just go."

"Sweetheart. Sit back down," Estella urged. "She doesn't mean it." Jessie was fuming, but not so much at Tyler. After last night, she could easily dismiss Tyler. 'He doesn't matter,' she told herself. 'I'm not even going back to Harvard so calm down and don't let it escalate.' Her mother was a different story. It bothered her more than she would ever admit that Estella so easily tossed out endearments at Tyler, while Jonny got nothing of the sort.

"Go," Jessie ordered.

"Thank you for the invite Estella," he stood up. "Jess…you're beautiful as always."

"Creep," she growled under her breath.

"Jessie…"

"Stop playing matchmaker," she interrupted. "I've been patient, but if you keep going after this…"

"Why were you so hostile? He's a sweet boy."

"He ACTS sweet when… whatever. He's irrelevant so there's no point in arguing his good or bad attributes," she finished hotly. 'This is ridiculous. I could be curled up with Jonny right now,' she thought.

"Girls," Race interrupted. "Can I join you?"

"Yes," Jessie took a breath.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm outta here actually," Jessie huffed. "This is bullshit. I need to cool off. I'll talk to you both later," she walked away.

"Stel?" Race asked. "Really?"

"What?" she snapped.

"Please don't start? I came over here to diffuse."

"I don't need you to mediate my relationship with my daughter," she yelled.

"That's not what it looked like," Race responded calmly. He wanted to get heated. Lord knew she was the only woman to ever bring that out in him and she always managed to do it in record time. "What do you think you're accomplishing by provoking her? If anything you're making her dig her heels in further."

"So you agree with me?" her eyes lit up, suddenly hopeful.

"No," Race shook his head.

"You're biased," she looked away. "This isn't healthy."

"I do understand where you're coming from," Race sympathized. "She was six just last week. Watching her grow up…I'm proud of her, but it's been hard."

"How could you let her have a live-in boyfriend?"

"I can't have this argument with you again," Race stood up. They had never had this argument in person, but many semi-pleasant phone calls had spiraled because of that statement. "They would just sneak around behind our backs if we forbid it. Would that be better?" he challenged. "No. It's better to let them figure it out on their own. Would you have listened when you were a teenager?"

"How are you so even keel about this?" she had to know.

"I've watched them grow up…together. They've been inseparable since the day they met," Race laughed. "I saw it coming years before they did. I wasn't happy how early it started, but I learned to accept…very slowly…that all I could do was set ground rules and let them figure it out. I've had plenty of time to get used to it though. It's been an unavoidable part of my day for four years," he finished.

"I don't want her to settle down before she even lives," Estella admitted and Race sat back down.

"Tell her that," Race suggested. "Don't throw other guys in her face. That's not gonna work."

"Yeah," Estella sighed. "I really didn't mean to be a jerk."

"You're not, momma bear." It was moments like this that Race remembered why he fell in love with her. "Can I tell you something without you getting upset?"

"Sure," she responded slowly. "Are they sleeping together?" she rushed before he could say another word.

"I…that's not what I…I mean I assume…I don't know," he muttered. "I try not to think about it honestly," Race stumbled.

"I don't think I've ever seen you flustered," Estella smiled uncomfortably. "Ever ask her?"

"No."

"Ever ask him?"

"No. Do we really need to discuss this?" he shifted his eyes downward for a moment.

"What about safety?" she asked.

"They've received several lectures and threats. Believe me," he promised. "But you should discuss it with her if you want. I think that'd be good actually."

"Why have you never asked Jonny?" she was curious.

"Because I know he'd tell me the truth," Race admitted. "And maybe I don't need to know yet. They are smart kids with bright futures. They won't risk those futures. That I do know."

"Ok," Estella conceded. "I hear you. They will have three thousand miles between them after this summer anyway…"

"Did hell just freeze over?" he teased.

"Shut up," she laughed. "I don't want to fight with her. What were you gonna tell me before?"

"Just that Jonny's a good kid and he's completely devoted to her," Race sighed. "I assume your motivation is the seriousness of their relationship and not Jonny specifically, but Jess doesn't see it that way. He's her boyfriend and her best friend. He's her family and when she feels like you're attacking him…she takes right after her momma bear."

"I know you're right about all of that…and don't make a joke about pigs flying."

"Ok Stel," he held back a grin.

"Thanks Roger. I will try to watch my temper."

"Anytime Stel."

XXX

Jessie decided to take the stairs since she had slept in that morning instead of working out. She heard him coming before he said a word.

"Jess…slow down," Tyler called out. She turned around and crossed her arms when she reached the next landing.

"Please leave me alone," she tried to appeal to his conscience. It had been a while since she tried the nice approach.

"I truly just wanted to apologize," he said when he reached her. Instinctively, she glanced at his feet, hands and then shoulders to read his body language.

"Ok," she said slowly. "Accepted. Do your thing the next few weeks. Enjoy, but please stay away from me."

"We can't be friends?" he huffed.

"I don't want to be your friend," she sighed.

"We can't avoid each other for four years," he argued.

"I'm confident that we can," she shot back and turned to walk away.

"This is bullshit," he breathed. "You never gave me a fair shot."

"Why do you deserve one?" she shook her head in amazement. "Are you actually this much of an entitled asshole?"

"I don't like being dismissed," he responded slowly.

"Well I don't like being sexually harassed after asking you to stop nicely several times," she fumed and pushed passed him roughly.

"Hey," he grabbed her arm. He was alarmed by her words, but she did not give him a chance to talk his way out of it. Her instincts took over when he touched her. She pivoted on her right foot quickly. He lost his grip and his balance in surprise. He never saw her fist coming.

"Never…fucking…touch…me…again," she punctuated every word as he cradled his face on the ground.

"I think you broke my fucking nose," he muffled.

"I will do worse next time," she warned and then walked away.

'Fuck,' was her first thought when she started thinking clearly. Her hand hurt. She would not be able to hide the redness from Jonny, any more than Tyler would be able to hide his busted up face. She walked like molasses to the ice machine and finally back to her room. She opened the door quietly in case he was still asleep. He was. She stared at his bare back for a minute and just watched him breath. Then she undressed and crawled into bed beside him. In the back of her mind, she was hoping that he would be less angry if she was naked. As she sat there and stared at him again, she could not help but flashback to a moment from the night before.

" _Doubt that the stars are fire," he panted. "Doubt…ha. Doubt that the sun moves," he buried his face in her neck and picked up his pace. He was close. She was closer. Nails were digging into his back and she was getting louder. "Something about truth being a liar…fuck. Look at me." The noises that she made because of him were always his complete undoing._

 _Eyes met. Heartbeats were in sync. "Never doubt my love, baby. I would do anything for you."_

She was really hoping that 'anything' included not punching Tyler in the face.

XXX

Jonny woke up slowly, but knew immediately that he was not alone. He liked that. "I thought you were gonna wake me up with a massage?" he mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"I tried."

"Lies," he laughed. "I definitely would've noticed." He shifted to his back and yawned. Jessie's heart sped up, but it felt like slow motion as he turned toward her. She was dreading this fight.

"What's going on there?" he nodded toward her hand.

"Hurt my hand," she sighed, slowly lifting it out of the ice bucket to expose her red knuckles.

"How?" he sat up with a grunt, clearly alert and ready to bolt out of the bed.

Jessie knew that she needed to distract him before he ran off half-cocked. "I'm sitting here naked and ready to give you a massage. You'd think that would be your focus…" she tried to tease.

"Are we seriously doing this again?" he shot her an annoyed look and jumped out of bed. Her goal of distracting him did not work, but now she was distracted. Basketball shorts and no shirt was a good look on him.

"Jess?" he asked again. "I'm trying to be patient."

"Please let it go. For me? Please see the big picture?" she begged, standing up. He swallowed at the sight of her, but did not falter for long.

"How did you hurt your fucking hand?" he yelled.

"You already know," she whispered.

He headed toward the door without another word. A determined stride.

"Baby," she yelled after him. "Shit," she cursed at her state of undress. Jessie threw her clothes back on with record speed and chased after him. She would not let this happen. She rushed through the door that led to the stairwell because she knew he would not be patient enough to wait for the elevator.

"Please don't do this," her voice echoed. She could hear him a few flights below her. "Is it worth risking our future? Please stop," she cried.

He did stop at the sound of her tears and it pissed him off. It was like trying to walk through mud. He wanted to move forward, but she pulled him back against his will. "You're a fucking hypocrite," he seethed without turning around after she caught up to him. "Maybe you do take me for granted," he suggested pained. "What the fuck?"

"Hotshot," she whispered and reached a hand up to grasp his shoulder. "I'm sorr…"

"Don't touch me," he shrugged her off calmly.

She felt the sting of his words to her core. She had stopped him from finding Tyler, but she had not thought about what came next. "Don't go, Jonny. I want to talk about it."

"Well I don't," he shot back and started to walk back up the stairs. "You got your way, ok? Let's just leave it at that."

"No." She was heated now. "You don't get to turn this into something it wasn't."

"What was it?" he asked quietly, taking a seat on the stairs and putting a hand up to stop her when she tried to join him. "You didn't see fit to tell me a few minutes ago, Jess."

"It scares me when you do that," a tear fell. "You don't scare me," she rushed to clarify. "Just your ability to shut down so efficiently. I hate it. I'd rather you scream at me."

"I'm so mad at you," he whispered. "I don't want to yell and say something I don't mean."

"I'm sorry, Jonny. Yell at me if it will make you feel better." She would rather he take it out on her than bottle it up and take it out on Tyler later.

"Are you really still deflecting?" he laughed without humor and stood up.

"Baby, I'm trying to protect us," she started. "I'm not going back to Harvard. In a few days, I will never see Tyler again. I can't let you get in trouble over him. He is not worth it."

"Wouldn't have been an issue if you kept your promise in the first place," he responded. "We were supposed to talk to him together."

"That was my plan until he cornered me in this stairwell an hour ago."

"WHAT?"

"I'm obviously fine," she added quickly. "He's the one with the broken nose. I can take care of myself, Jonny. I love you more than life, but I don't need you to ride in and save the day like my hero."

"His actions are unacceptable," Jonny growled.

"I agree…and he cried like a bitch when I popped him in the face for it," she tried to joke, but he did not laugh so she decided to give him the details instead. "He grabbed my arm when I tried to walk away, so his nose quickly met my fist. I was never in any danger. That stupid asshole never saw it coming, but now he won't bother me again. It was unavoidable, baby. Please don't be mad."

Jonny was quiet for a long time. Jessie sat a few steps away from him and let him process his thoughts. His mind was working in overdrive, going from one point of information to the next. The last thing he wanted was to be angry with her. They only had a few weeks before she was leaving again and he would have to spend the bulk of that time in school. He could let it go, but then it would fester.

"I'm more upset with you than him," Jonny finally admitted. "I know he was never a threat. That's not the point."

"What was I supposed to do?" she was starting to get angry again. "Let him grab me? Wait for you to come hit him?"

"No," he said quietly and shook his head sadly. "You were just supposed to wake me up and tell me what happened. You were supposed to talk to me. No distractions. No games," he finished.

He walked away and now she felt like the asshole.


	4. Chapter 6 - Extended

Jonny went back to his own room in a bit of a daze. The room itself felt stuffy and he did not like being there by himself. He had been planning for weeks to spend every night with Jess and was disappointed that their bubble had popped so quickly. He was trying hard to stay logical. To see things from her perspective and not let his emotions take over, but he often found it impossible to be rationale when it came to her, especially when it came to her safety. Her ability to make him feel every emotion at once was debilitating and he hated it almost as much as he loved her.

He paced the room a few times, hung out on the balcony for a while and did at least two hundred sit ups before he had to get out. The text message she sent him was the last straw.

' _Meet me in the gym for sparring?'_ he texted Race instead of responding to her. He was out the door before he even got an answer. He decided to take the stairs again to blow off some steam and fantasized about running into Tyler and exactly what he would do to him if the consequences could be ignored.

XXX

Jessie could not bring herself to go back to her room after their argument. Instead, she sought out a distraction. Down by the pool, she found Dr. Quest and her grandparents Bannon. It was exactly what she needed. "Hi guys. It's nice to see you like this," she commented and took a seat on an empty lounge chair next to them.

"Baby girl," Sarah's face lit up. "Like what?"

"Relaxing," Jessie clarified. "You three never relax. You work too hard."

"It's so beautiful here," Dr. Quest commented. "It's impossible not to take advantage."

"Thanks for arranging all of this Dr. Quest," Jessie said. "I didn't think I would like a warmer Christmas, but I was wrong."

"I'm glad," he smiled. "It's so nice to have a big group together." Jessie did not agree, but she could not find it in her to comment or even dwell on it because seeing Dr. Quest happy was worth it. "Tell me about your studies, sweetheart? I've loved talking to your peers, but I want to hear from you."

"Well," she smiled. She loved discussing her academics with Dr. Quest. She really hoped her decision to transfer would not disappoint him. "I've liked my robotics and micro electromechanical systems classes. Professor Garvin has spent a lot of time focused on the theory…"

"…and that is my cue," Jack stood up. "I'm sorry. I love you, Jessie. I'm also ridiculously proud of you, but I don't understand anything you two discuss. I'm gonna go find my son. Call me when you want to go for a run, sweetie."

"Deal, Pa paw." Jessie called after him with a smile in her voice as he walked away.

"JACK…that was so rude," Sarah scolded.

"Me maw," Jessie laughed. "No offense taken."

"Same," Dr. Quest cut in. "I could bore myself to sleep."

"Benton, you are certainly not boring," Sarah smiled. "Now excuse me while I go smack my better half upside the head."

"I'm sorry," Jessie apologized once her grandparents were out of earshot.

"Don't worry about it," he laughed. "So what's on your mind? You seemed distracted when you walked over."

Jessie took a quick look around to make sure they did not have an audience. "Jonny and I had a fight," she sighed. "I hate fighting with him."

"You two will work it out," Dr. Quest offered. "You always do."

"I know," she said quietly. "I think it just feels like a bigger deal than normal because we've been away from each other."

"He was impossible by the way," Dr. Quest mused. "I had forgotten how well you balance him until you were gone."

"Thank you for saying that," she grinned. It was exactly what she wanted to hear.

"I mean it. You're so good for him. What was this fight about?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"So it was your fault?"

"Pretty much," Jessie laughed. "I already apologized and I know he needs time to cool down and accept it so we can talk it out. I'm just impatient to make up."

"You? Impatient?" he teased.

"I know. I'm usually so easy-going," she played along. They were both quiet for a long moment. Jessie was wondering what Jonny was up to and Dr. Quest was wondering when his kids had grown up. "Speaking of easy-going, when does Hadj get here?" she asked.

"First thing tomorrow," Dr. Quest answered in excitement. Hadji was in his second year at Yale. Dr. Quest had a minor freak out when Hadji chose Yale over Harvard, but it was short-lived. "So micro electromechanical systems classes?" he prompted.

"I actually," she stumbled nervously and looked away for a moment. That got his attention.

"What is it?" he urged with a worried look.

"I'm afraid that I'm about to sound insufferable," she paused.

"Impatient. Yes. Insufferable. No," he assured her. "Talk to me."

"I realized about halfway through my semester that I wasn't as….challenged as I expected. I mean it was hard, of course. Studying for finals kicked my butt…it's just," she struggled.

"You are a brilliant young woman," he told her. "I could not be more proud of you if I tried. There's nothing insufferable about wanting to challenge yourself more. It's actually quite admirable and I'm not surprised to hear this."

"You're not?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "I was concerned my alma mater's program would not be rigorous enough for you, but you were so excited I did not have the heart to bring it up, especially since a Harvard education could hardly be disparaged by anyone," he added.

"That's true," she started.

"…but you need more," he interrupted. "I can put in a few calls to MIT. They have the best and most cutting-edge curriculum or," he took a breath, his powers of deduction crashing down on him. "I suppose Stanford is the most logical choice for you when ALL factors are considered."

"Yes," she bit back a smile. "Your son is a pretty big factor in most things I consider, but the program at Stanford is a bigger factor in this decision."

"I never questioned that," he promised.

"So what do you think?" she was anxious to know.

"I think transferring to a better program is the right move," he told her slowly. "But I worry that it will be harder to focus on your studies if you and Jonny are together. For both of you."

"I would argue that being apart is a bigger distraction," Jessie responded. "I was…uneven without him too. He makes me better, Dr. Quest." She had the sudden urge to go find him. Well it was not sudden, but it was stronger than five minutes ago. She settled for a quick text to test the waters. _'I was wrong and I'm sorry. I already miss your face.'_

"Then you have my support," he decided after thinking it over.

"Thank you," she beamed. "I think I'm gonna need it."

"Your parents will understand," he tried to ease her fears.

"Having you champion the academic side will help," she sighed with relief and then relaxed back into the chair. She planned to hide out here as long as possible.

XXX

Tyler's face. That was the only thing Jonny saw as he beat the shit out of the punching bag with tunnel vision.

"Ya know, spotters exist for a reason," Race yelled over the sound of Jonny's assault. Jonny stopped at the interruption.

"Yeah," he breathed heavily.

"So do gloves," Jack stared down at his red knuckles.

"Just getting warmed up," Jonny shrugged.

"You alright, kiddo?" Race asked.

"I'm fine," Jonny smiled convincingly. "Just looking to blow off some steam."

"I'm up first," Jack announced. "Don't go easy on me."

"I wouldn't dare," Jonny laughed. He already felt better.

"Gadgets away," Jack ordered when he saw Jonny go for his phone. _'I love you,'_ he texted her and then turned it off. His anger was starting to fade, but that gnawing feeling in his gut was still there. He knew it would stay until they talked.

XXX

"That was an impressive showing," Jonny teased, directing the jab at Jack. They were making their way toward the pool after going a few rounds. Jonny felt lighter and he was ready to make up with his girl.

"I've got over forty years on you and you barely beat me, kid."

"That's true," Jonny laughed. "I probably shouldn't be so proud of myself, but I've never beaten you before. You're next," he then directed at Race.

"Maybe in twenty years," Race shot back.

They grabbed a few towels from the stand and then made their way to the only open chairs. Jonny spotted Jessie across the pool with his dad as soon as they got settled. She was beautiful and he could not stop staring. She was staring at him too.

"Hi gentlemen," the waitress came right over. "Can I get you anything?" she asked, looking right at Jonny. Jonny was clueless as Race and Jack looked on amused.

"No…no thank you," Race laughed. The waitress lingered a moment and then walked away.

"You are so whipped," Jack kicked Jonny's chair and shook him from his revere.

"Huh?"

"Young man, you are whipped," Jack repeated and nodded in his granddaughter's direction.

"Completely," Jonny admitted with no shame. He was about to get up and join her when his mood plummeted in record time.

"Can I have a word?" Tyler walked right up to him. Jonny was so focused on Jess that he did not see him coming.

"You have some serious fucking balls," Jonny jumped up, pushing him back roughly and then getting right in Tyler's face. "I'll give you that much."

"JONNY," Race yelled and then pushed them apart.

Jonny turned his back and took a deep breath. 'Don't hit him. Don't hit him," he repeated to himself, but both his fists were instinctively clenched. He felt several eyes on him and out of the corner of his eye he could see Jess rushing over.

"What happened to your face?" Race growled. He had a feeling that he already knew.

"Jess hit him," Jonny turned around and announced.

"Walk away," Race ordered Tyler quietly.

"I'll go," Jonny offered. He needed to leave before Jessie got involved because he knew no one would be able to hold him back if she did, but he was not going anywhere before saying his piece. "You've seen what my girl will do to you," he sneered slowly. "It'll be my turn if you make her feel uncomfortable again and I'll fucking kill you if you TOUCH her again."

He could feel her behind him, so he walked away before it could escalate.

XXX

Jessie wanted to follow him, but thought it best to let him cool off and she wanted to make sure her dad behaved too.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Jessie directed at Tyler.

"I…"

"Shut the fuck up," Race boomed to cut him off and for the first time Jessie saw Tyler smarten up and look nervous. "Leave…shut up," Race stopped him from trying to explain. "Go pack your shit. Turn around and go pack."

"Let's go, son." Jack stepped in. "I'll make sure Jonny doesn't hurt you," he teased.

For once, Tyler kept his mouth shut and walked away with Jack.

Race sighed and then turned his attention to Jessie. "Talk," he ordered.

"I think you caught all the highlights along with the rest of the pool patrons," she responded sarcastically and sat down. Race joined her and threw an arm over her shoulders.

"Sweetheart?" he urged.

"It wasn't a big deal, dad. I can take care of myself. You should know that. You taught me how."

"Now it makes sense why Jonny was trying to murder a punching bag earlier," Race commented. "How did you keep him from flying off the handle?"

"It wasn't easy. He was pretty angry and we got into a huge fight," she admitted. "Clearly he is still mad at me."

"You wouldn't know it from the way he was looking at you a minute ago," Race tried to comfort her.

"Yeah…well, this isn't a big deal either. We fight sometimes and then we make up. There are greater tragedies," she deflected. She did not want to discuss this again.

"Ok…I'll see you in a few hours," he got up and rubbed her head lovingly.

"Where are you going?"

"I know you can take care of yourself, but I will be personally escorting Tyler home to make it clear that he needs to steer clear next semester," Race told her. "I don't want to hear any arguments."

"It's not necessary," she started.

"Jess…"

"No," she insisted. "It's REALLY not."

"Why?" he asked with worry and sat back down.

"I'm not going back," she confessed. "I'm transferring to Stanford."

"Jess…"

"It's not because of Jonny," she cut him off again. Race pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow at that response.

"I just mean that I would be leaving Harvard no matter what," she added. "It's the right academic decision. Jonny obviously factors in to choosing Stanford as the alternative."

"When did you decide?" he asked in annoyance.

"About twelve hours ago. I wanted to talk to Jonny first. I was always going to tell you today."

"I assume your mother does not know this yet?"

"No," she laughed. "I'm still breathing."

"Shit. She was planning to apologize to you," Race informed her.

"She still can," Jessie replied stubbornly. "Stay please? Tyler can find his own way home."

"Yeah…ok," he agreed. He had a feeling he would be mediating again soon.

"Are you ok with this?" she asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Is it really the right move for your degree?"

"It is. Ask Dr. Quest if you don't believe me."

"I believe you. I just got used to you being two hundred miles away," he complained.

"So come with us," she suggested. "You guys can work from anywhere."

"You would be ok with that?"

"Yes. I'm not running away from anything. I'm running toward something," she grinned.

"I've come to join the two of you," Benton walked over. "Apparently, my son does not want to talk to me."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Quest. It doesn't have anything to do with you. He's still mad at me."

"You don't have to apologize for my son," Benton smiled. "And it seemed like he was mad at your friend Tyler from where I stood."

"Tyler's not my friend and believe me I'm the one Jonny's upset with. Let's talk about something else," she insisted.

XXX

Jonny was back to the blind anger and ready to hit something again. He blew right past his dad and tore through the hotel lobby to the elevators. He smacked the up arrow and waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive, but he did not get on when it did. Suddenly, the thought of being in his room again made him feel claustrophobic. He took a few deep breaths and then pushed the up arrow again. This time when the doors opened Estella walked out and Jonny was unable to hide the look of resignation on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He thought she seemed genuinely concerned, but he still responded with a quick "nothing."

"Tyler," she then switched focus as Tyler and Jack came around the corner slowly. "What happened?"

"Motherfucker," Jonny mumbled under his breath and tensed up.

"Jonny, take the stairs. NOW. You won't beat me twice in one day," Jack ordered.

Jonny did not even hear Jack. He continued to stare Tyler down and then made the decision that he definitely could not be caged up in his room the rest of the night so he walked towards them.

"Jonny," Jack warned and stepped halfway in front of Tyler in a defensive position.

'Pussy,' Jonny thought when Tyler let him.

"I'm just going to the beach," Jonny looked at Jack and threw his hands up, but he plowed into Tyler's shoulder hard as he walked by.

"Consider yourself lucky," Jack told Tyler. "Now go," he gestured toward the elevator.

"Jonny did that to him?" Estella asked in alarm as she watched Tyler scurry away with his head down.

"No," Jack laughed. "That was Jessie's handiwork."

"Jesus," Estella sighed. "I guess I'll just add that to the list of things my daughter and I need to discuss. Do you know where she is?"

"Down by the pool with Roger."

"Thanks Jack," she smiled and rubbed the side of his arm. "You look good." She had always liked Race's father a lot. His mother was another story.

"So do you, sweetheart. Now can you do me a favor?" he asked and waited until she nodded her head in agreement. "Keep giving my son hell. He deserves it. But please cut my honorary grandson some slack? He loves Jess the way I love my Sarah. I can see it in his eyes. A man can't fake that kind of love."

"He's a boy, but I do promise."

"Thank you… and he's really not," Jack grinned. "They went and grew up on us."

Estella smiled sadly and then went off to find her daughter.

XXX

"Hi Jess," her mother walked up to her. Contrite.

"Mom," Jessie sighed hesitantly.

"Can I treat you to a massage?" she asked hopefully. "Just the two of us. I promise. I actually booked a couples massage so we can talk."

"That's a little weird, but sounds like fun. Let's go," she got up. "Thanks dad. Dr. Quest you too," she smiled. She had a great time catching up with them and her heart felt lighter knowing that they were on board with her decision. She was excited to tell Jonny.

The hotel spa was beautiful and tranquil. Jessie felt even more relaxed when she put on her robe, but her mind naturally drifted to Jonny again while she waited for her mother to change. She missed him. It was pathetic how much she missed him actually. She hoped that she would never have to miss him again once they made it through the next six months.

"Ready sweetie?"

"Absolutely," she stood and fell in step beside her mother and their technicians on the way to the treatment room. It was dimly lit with candles and smelled like lavender. Jessie could not keep the smile off her face as she disrobed and got under the sheets. She took a deep breath as instructed and enjoyed the ministrations of her masseur for a few minutes before her mom interrupted the quiet.

"I'm sorry about lunch?" Estella apologized.

"It's okay, mom."

"Now that we have that out of the way," she sighed. "Can we discuss your new career as a boxer?"

"Oh that," Jessie quipped. "He deserved it. I told him to walk away and he didn't. It's best that I intervened when I did though," she continued to justify. "If he kept harassing me, Jonny would've really hurt him."

"You can't go around hitting people…"

"I don't go around hitting people. I hit one jerk who grabbed me in a stairwell because he was pissed that I refused to cheat on my boyfriend with him. He's an entitled asshole."

"Looks like you got him good," Estella conceded.

"Just like dad taught me," Jessie laughed.

"Speaking of your dad," Estella started slowly. "He and I were discussing your relationship with Jonny earlier."

"Yeah," Jessie sighed. "Did he talk some sense into you?"

"Yes."

"What?" Jessie asked in surprise.

"I like Jonny just fine. I always have," she admitted. It was not an outpouring of love, but it was more than Jessie expected. "First loves are amazing and intense, but they rarely last. You are so entwined in him. I don't want to see you hurt."

"He's never hurt me. He loves me, mom."

"I want you to live a full life and experience the world. I want you to settle down some day, but not too quickly."

"Mom, thank you. I have no plans to settle down any time in the near future. That's not happening until I have my PhD and I've started my work at Quest Enterprises," she promised. "Jonny knows what I want and we are on the same page. When the time comes though…it's gonna be him. All of it's gonna be with him. I'm not sure how we'll get there or when, but I know it's him."

"Okay."

"Really?" Jessie asked skeptically.

"Yes. Your father assures me that Jonny is completely devoted to your happiness…"

"He is," Jessie laughed. "Annoying so. He makes me feel like a slacker in that department."

"Well your father and I don't agree on much, but I know he has higher standards for you than anyone so I have to trust you two."

"Let's end the conversation now and enjoy our massages," Jessie laughed. "This was perfect."

"Sweetie?" she asked after a beat.

"Hmm?"

"Are you and Jonny sleeping together?" Estella asked suddenly.

Jessie's heart began racing at the question and she felt her entire body flush. Her first instinct was to lie. Her second instinct was to get defensive and tell her mother to mind her own business. She ignored those instincts, however, and just told the truth. She was nineteen after all and times had changed.

"Yes," she responded and then held her breath waiting for her mother's response.

"You're being safe?"

"Always."

"And he treats you well?"

"Completely devoted, remember?"

"Right…okay," Estella took a deep breath and then settled back into her massage.

Enjoying her massage was out of the question for Jessie after that. Her mind was racing almost as fast as her heart now. She felt like the conversation went well, but she still had an uneasy feeling. She wanted to talk to Jonny.

"Are you gonna tell dad?" Jessie asked in a voice that came out a little squeaky.

"No," Estella promised and Jessie released the breath she was holding. "This is between us."

XXX

"Thanks again, mom. This was so nice," Jessie grinned as they redressed in the locker room. She still felt awkward and uneasy, but she was trying to ignore it and hope for the best. Transitioning to an adult relationship with her mother was bound to have a few bumps in the road.

"Can we have dinner together?" Estella asked. "…or will you just die if you have to spend another hour away from Jonny?" she teased.

"Don't start," Jessie pleaded. "I get enough of that from dad. I'm definitely up for dinner." Jessie had not forgotten that she still needed to tell her mother about Stanford. She wanted to tell her and she really wanted her to understand. "Can dad join us?" she suddenly asked. Her mom seemed to be finally accepting her relationship with Jonny after talking to her father. Maybe seeing that he supported her decision to transfer would help ease that blow.

"Of course. Let's go find him," she suggested.

"I can just call him," Jessie mocked. "You really need to start embracing technology."

"Yeah. Yeah. Go find him or call him and I'll meet you at the Lobby Lounge. I want to freshen up."

XXX

Jessie grabbed a table for four and was waiting for her mother with Dr. Quest and her dad. She figured two supporters in her camp was better than one. She was nervous and having trouble focusing on anything they were discussing.

' _Baby?'_ she texted and then stared at her phone waiting for a response.

"Calm down," Race ordered. "It'll be fine."

"Your right," she told him as much as herself. Then out of the corner of her eye, Jessie saw Theresa and Martha rushing over. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. She did not have the patience left in her reserves to deal with their mooning over Dr. Quest right now.

"Jessie, what…"

"I'm sorry," Jessie cut her off quickly. "Can I catch up with you two tomorrow?"

Theresa ignored her. "When were you planning to tell me that you transferred to Stanford?" she yelled. "I had to hear it from Madison? I'm your roommate. And you punched Tyler in the face? What the hell is going on?"

"THERESA," Jessie yelled too and stood up. "I said I would talk to you tomorrow," she tried to finish patiently.

"Jeez…you gonna hit me too?" Theresa said it in such a bitchy way that Jessie really wanted to.

"Girls," Dr. Quest cut in. Theresa and Martha's posture changed instantly when Dr. Quest spoke. "Jessie will find you tomorrow."

Jessie remained standing until they were out of earshot. She was so keyed up. "I've lost count of the people that have screamed at me today," she complained and then dropped back down into her seat, head in her hands. "I'm ready to go to bed and start fresh on a new day. Who does Theresa think she is anyway?" It took Jess a full ten seconds to notice that they were not listening to her because they were focused on something over her right shoulder.

'Shit,' her breath hitched and she turned around reluctantly to see her mother. Arms crossed and a seriously furious look on her face.

"Mom…"

"Shut your mouth."

"Don't do this. We just had a nice…"

"I said be quiet," she whispered fiercely.

"Stel?"

"Stay out of this Roger. Wait," she then turned her anger on him. "Did you know about this?"

"I just told him," Jessie stood up again and crossed her arms. "I just told both of them. It's the best decision for…"

"You're gonna give up your dream to follow him across the country?" Estella asked in shock.

"No. It's…"

"I forbid this," she roared, which shook Jessie from her anxious state.

"You have no say whatsoever," Jessie shouted. "I don't need your permission and I definitely didn't ask for it."

"STOP," Race boomed and got in between them. "This is a waste of time until you both calm the hell down."

"Estella, I can assure you this is a good academic move for Jessie," Dr. Quest tried to help. "She is too advanced for Harvard's mechanical engineering program."

"That's not why she's doing this," Estella announced.

"You know NOTHING about me if you could think that," Jessie cried. She tried to focus on her anger, but the hurt just took over. She thought they had a breakthrough and now they were back at square one. Jessie stood there frozen and tried to shake away her tears, while her parents whisper yelled and her 'friends' stared. She could not see her mom any more. Her dad completely blocked her view as he tried to calm Estella down. Jessie appreciated that, but also knew it did not matter. Her mom would not see reason because she did not want to. When her dad turned around to speak with her, she could not focus on his words. She felt completely overwhelmed. "I'm going," she announced and then walked away.

XXX

Jonny was half watching the sunset, but mostly watching Jessie when his phone rang.

He had spent the previous few hours walking along the coast, hitting up the tourist shops and eating funnel cake. He bought a hideous dark green hoodie that made him laugh when the wind chill got to him. It had Florida written across the chest in bright turquoise. He actually thought it would look cute on Jessie. She had always liked wearing his clothes anyway. The stores also had an insane array of key chains and trinkets emblazoned with names. There were shot glasses, heart-shaped piggybanks and everything in between. He looked for his name and then hers on a few items just to kill time, but then saw something that he had to buy. Mostly to make her smile, but he did like the sentiment.

He ended up close to the spot where they had come the night before. Jessie ended up in the same spot about twenty minutes ago and he had been watching her. He just wanted to watch her for a bit longer before hashing things out.

"Race," he answered. "What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"Beach," he replied simply. "Out by some of the shops."

"I think Jess is headed in your general direction. Can you try and find her? She was in tears when she left and is not answering her phone," he then told him. Jonny instinctively looked up to make sure she was still in his eye line. When he squinted, it did look like her shoulders were shaking. 'Fuck.'

"Of course. What happened?"

"Estella did not take the Stanford news well."

"Shit." Jonny had forgotten that Jess planned to tell her parents today. "That news slipped my mind."

"Obviously."

"Sorry," he added simply.

"We'll discuss it later," Race sighed. "Just go take care of her," he ordered and then hung up.

XXX

Jessie pulled Jonny's contact information up on her phone and her thumb hovered over the 'call' button.

"Why are you hesitating?" she heard him ask softly from behind her. She closed her eyes and let the warmth of his voice wash over her and then the warmth of the hoodie that he wrapped around her shoulders.

"Didn't know if you'd want me to," she wiped at her eyes quickly. Her guard was still up.

"I came as soon as I heard," he ignored her comment.

"It's been a shitty day, Jonny."

"You want me to leave?"

"I'm just tired and I don't want to fight."

"I don't want to fight either, Jess."

"Then why do I feel like we're about to start screaming at each other? I'm fucking done being yelled at for the day."

"I was actually feeling pretty good until fifteen seconds ago," he sighed.

"Oh…so you were good until I started talking? That's nice."

"Why do I always have to be the patient one?" he asked quietly. "I'm here to help."

"Sorry being with me is so hard," she yelled.

He screamed inside his head for a minute and then tried to take a few calming breaths. She drove him fucking crazy.

"I can say 'reset' or I can walk away. Tell me what you want, Jess?" That gnawing feeling in his gut expanded when she kept quiet and did not turn around.

He made it about five feet down the beach before she surprised him from behind. "Reset," she whispered into his back and tightened her arms around his mid-section. "I don't want to fight."

He released the breath he was holding. It was a mixture of relief and exhaustion.

"I'm sorry," she pulled back and then sat down in the sand again. "I've had such a bad day. I didn't mean to take it out on you. You're the last person I want to take it out on. I feel…"

"Tell me," he urged softly. He wanted to scream it. Instead, he sat down next to her. Patiently.

"I'm not even sure where to start," she teared up again and her chin shook, but she did not let any fall.

"The beginning," he tucked hair behind her ears and cradled her face.

"I'm…my mom was in rare form today," she started. "She was pushy at lunch. She invited Tyler to join us and I was so angry because I wanted to spend time with her, ya know? She was being nice to him and she doesn't do that with you. She doesn't even try…"

"She used to," he started to defend.

"That isn't good enough," Jessie yelled. "She knows how I feel about you," she looked away. "Anyway, I was upset and then I had to deal with Tyler being handsy and you being pissed at me and my mother trying to have the sex talk with me about five years too late and…"

"Wait…what?" he couldn't help but laugh. She laughed too when she saw the look on his face.

"Yeah…that happened," she rolled her eyes. "I have no idea where it came from. She's mercifully never brought the subject of sex up before. I mean, I understand it's a rite of passage, but I thought the powers that be would give me a free pass since I had to go through it with my dad, which was beyond uncomfortable."

"How did that even come up?" he asked.

"It didn't really come up so much as she came right out and asked me if we were sleeping together," Jessie sighed.

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth. I didn't want to lie."

"Your dad?"

"He wasn't part of the conversation," she assured him. "My mom said she wouldn't tell him, but who knows." Then she started to sob uncontrollably.

"Come here," he pulled her into his arms and let her cry it out. "It's going to be fine, baby." He rubbed her back until she calmed down enough to keep talking. This was unlike her. He did not mind it, but it was unusual. He took a quick mental inventory and realized that he had seen her cry more in the last three months than the last three years.

"It was a good talk," she eventually sat back and Jonny wiped the wetness from her face. "I thought for a minute…" she shrugged. "I thought we were connecting for the first time in so long. She barely had a chance to digest that we were sleeping together before everything came out about Stanford. She didn't give me a chance to explain. All she could focus on was that I was following YOU and making a huge decision just because of YOU. She didn't even think to ask me why I wanted to transfer. It was awful."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there, baby."

"Well, that was my fault too. Not yours. So yeah…just not my day, but tomorrow will be better…" she shrugged.

"We can talk to your mom in the morning, ok? We can explain together why this is the best for both of us," Jonny suggested.

"That's honestly not why I'm upset," she admitted. "It was just the last straw. Deep down, I always knew my mom would take it bad. I knew. Her reaction on top of everything else didn't help, but…" she stopped and then laid back to look at the stars. "Why were you so mad at me today?" she changed gears. "There was more to it than Tyler," she prompted. "He was just a symptom."

"Ace…"

"Tell me," she urged. "I want to make things right with us. That's what will make me feel better."

"I don't know if you'll remember this," he smiled to himself and then laid back beside her. She reached over and laced her fingers through his immediately. "We had a conversation a few days before the Columbus Day holiday about…"

"Going to Greece this summer," she cut in. "I remember. We started to argue about whether we should go to Athens or Thessaloniki first. It was so dumb since we would hit both regardless."

"WE didn't start to argue," he sighed. "I started it. I was looking for a fight because I was pissed off. I had mostly made my peace with our arrangement by then, but I really thought you were gonna change your mind and come home for a few days and it hurt that you didn't."

"I almost did," she whispered. "In retrospect, I should have. We ended up spending most of our time on the phone anyway. The phone sex was fun," she turned her head and bit her lip.

"The phone sex was fun," he laughed and got lost in that memory for a moment.

 _He had picked up the phone on the fourth ring. Annoyed. It was early on a Saturday and had woken him up. "What?" he grumbled, turning onto his back and running a hand through his hair._

" _Hi," she greeted. He could see her smile in his head. He missed her._

" _Hi," he said hesitantly. He knew something was up immediately by the tone of her voice._

" _Are you alone?" she hummed._

" _Checking up on me, baby?"_

" _Are you alone?" she asked again._

" _Yes…why?" Now he was very curious._

" _Just wanted to make sure before I started."_

" _Start what?"_

" _Running the flat of my tongue up your long hard morning wood to wake you up," she moaned, rolling her nipples between her fingers as she said it. "…and then taking you inside my mouth a few inches. Jonny…I wish it was your hands on me right now."_

 _They had never done this before, but he liked where it was going. He needed it. Every part of him missed her, especially his morning wood as he thought about her pleasuring herself. He could not resist wrapping a hand around his erection and stroking up._

" _They are," he panted. "I'm not letting you get out of bed this morning, baby. I plan to touch every inch of you and then start over with my tongue."_

" _Oh God…you have no idea how much I want that and you," she whispered, moving her hand south. Then he heard a buzzing noise in the background and she moaned his name again._

" _Fuck," he was sweating now under his blankets. "Promise me I get to watch this in person sometime soon," he whispered._

" _Anything you want, Jonny."_

 _As soon as they finished, Jonny propped his phone against the pillow beside his head and face timed her._

" _Hi beautiful," he breathed heavily. "I couldn't resist getting to see you flushed. I miss it," he admitted._

" _Me too," she smiled sadly and swiped her thumb across the screen of her phone lovingly._

 _They did end up staying in bed all morning._

"Anyway," he continued. "It was immature on my part and I stopped it quickly. I didn't want to get into a screaming match when we were so far away from each other. Didn't seem like a good plan after I thought a few steps ahead."

"Babe, where are you going with this?"

"After we said good night, I started thinking about every big fight we've had…it was on my mind since I had almost started one."

"That's depressing," she commented.

"We haven't had many," he shrugged. "So they all stand out as pretty memorable and I realized something."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Every real fight we've had has been for one of two reasons," he continued. "You getting pissed at me for acting like a caveman or me getting pissed at you for not talking enough. I tried so hard not to go there with the Tyler thing. I was trying to be better for you to avoid an argument, but then you shut me out and…I really need you to stop doing that, baby. Actually, I only need you to try harder and I'll be happy. I know it can't change overnight."

"I'm sorry," she looked away ashamed.

"I love you so fucking much," he told her. "I'm not saying any of this to make you feel bad. I'm just trying to explain why I was mad so we can fix it."

"I know," she cradled the side of his face. "I asked and I promise I will do better. It's the least of what you deserve."

"Thank you," he kissed her softly. "My turn. Go ahead."

"What?" she asked confused.

"What do you want to change about me…besides my caveman tendencies?"

"I don't mind your caveman tendencies as long as you aren't hitting anyone," she clarified. "I like being yours and that you let people know it."

"Well… what don't you like?"

"That's a dangerous game."

"Shit… is there that much you would change?" he smiled.

"Not what I meant, love."

"I know, but I'm serious. I would change for you. You're worth it."

"I don't want you to change, baby."

"Now I feel bad that I'm asking you to change," he sighed.

"Don't apologize for asking for what you need, Jonny."

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you more," she smiled.

"Tell me something else then?" he asked. "Something you've never told me before. What is weighing on your mind?"

"That's a lot of pressure. Can you narrow it down because honestly the first thing that popped in my head is that I secretly like Clay Aiken, but I assume you want something deeper?"

Jonny laughed at that. "I already knew that, baby. I've just always loved you too much to call you out on it."

"I promise that I'm not deflecting," she said quietly. "I'm just trying to catch my bearings here."

"You can tell me anything."

"I know. There's one thing," she admitted slowly. She was hesitant, but had just promised him she would open up more. "I've always been a little afraid…" she stopped and burrowed into his chest. This was harder than she thought. It had been an emotional day.

Jonny wanted to push her to continue, but decided to be patient instead. He stroked her hair and then her back. His heart jumped when her breath hitched. "You would do anything for me," she mumbled. It was not a question. "Sometimes I worry that you'd leave me if you thought it was for the best. That you would make a unilateral decision out of misguided honor or in the name of love." Now her heart was jumping.

"Why…," he cleared his throat and sat up. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. I just...," she sighed.

"I wouldn't do that. You don't feel safe with me?" He was standing now.

"Baby?" she was not following his train of thought, but she was regretting opening up.

"You can't feel safe with me if you're afraid I'll just walk away…" he continued.

"That's not what I said," she yelled. "Don't twist my fucking words."

"I'm…" he laughed without humor.

"Are you trying to start a fight again?" she asked. "This isn't helping."

"I don't…I need to take a minute, ok? This is so…" he stared out at the ocean and wondered for a moment how they got here. Less than twenty four hours ago they were standing in the same spot and he was as happy as he had ever been.

"Don't walk…," she caught herself before she said it. She did not mean it the way she knew he would take it. "Please don't leave. Please talk to me."

"That's fucking hilarious," he snapped at her. "I'll come find you later," he added quickly and then turned away. He knew he would say something else that he regretted if he stayed.

"Jonny," she called after him and he stopped in his tracks. "Can we talk about it?"

He knew he was being unreasonable. "Let's head back and grab some dinner together," he suggested calmly instead and offered her his hand. He did not want to talk any more, but he was not going to leave her out here alone either. She took his hand and fell in step beside him.

"Babe?" she squeezed his hand. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I know," he smiled sadly. "It's been a long day. We're both upset. Let's talk about it tomorrow. Can I just hold your hand for now and admire how crazy beautiful you look? We can work everything else out later."

She was silent for about a mile as they walked back hand-in-hand. She was focused on the ocean, his hand and the sound of her heart in her ears. "Jess?" be brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"I love you," she murmured. He stopped then and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "I can't stop feeling sick to my stomach when we fight."

"I know that feeling well," he kissed the top of her head. "I also know that we'll be fine, baby."

"I believe you, but how do you know?" she whispered into his chest.

He put two fingers under her chin and tipped her lips up to his. He kissed her tentatively until he heard her sigh. Then he slipped his tongue into her mouth and kissed her slowly and deeply until she felt so overwhelmed that she gently pushed him away. She licked her lips and breathed heavily, looking up into his eyes.

"Don't laugh at me?" he smiled a little embarrassed and she gave him a confused stare. "Look in the pockets."

She reached into the pockets of the hoodie he gave her and pulled out the keychains he had bought. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. It was two penguins. One had her name written on its stomach and the other had his name.

"I love them, baby."

"Don't be selfish," he teased. "This one is mine," he grabbed the one with her name on it.

"Thank you for this and for being you," she told him and then grabbed his hand and started walking again. He always put her first. Even when he was mad.


	5. Chapter 7 - Extended

"You are so adorable," Jessie grinned, rolling the penguin keychain between her fingers. They were still walking back, but exceptionally slower than before. Her arm was looped through his and her head rested against his shoulder. She had a soft smile on her face, but Jonny thought she still sounded sad.

"You really worry too much, baby."

"It's impossible not to worry when I have so much to lose," she kissed his shoulder.

"I know you have more faith in us than that," he stated. "More faith in me." He was already feeling guilty for getting angry right after telling her that she could tell him anything. "It's not gonna be easy between us all the time. I know that. It's gonna be work."

"Work worth doing," she cut in as they approached the path at the edge of the beach that led back to the hotel patio. It was a little chilly, but still a nice night to sit out under the stars or by the fire pit in the middle of the patio. She froze in her tracks at the thought of running in to someone she knew and having another big blow up.

Jonny waited for a minute to see what she would do and then stepped in front of her and gave the side of her face a reassuring caress. "Things are slightly weird between us right now," he stated simply. "And I honestly think we just need to sleep on it tonight and then talk tomorrow morning with clear heads, but right now…whatever you're afraid is waiting for you back at the hotel, I have your back."

"I know," she smiled. "You have no idea how much that means to me, Jonny."

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she squeezed his hand and pulled him toward the hotel. "Sleep on it together, right?"

"Hmm"

"You said we need to sleep on things tonight," she paused. "Together or separately?"

He sighed. "Baby…I'm…" he was not sure how to answer. He needed time to think and it was not possible for him to do that when she was around.

"It's fine," she cleared her throat. "Sorry. I know I have to work on the patience thing too…"

"Stop. Right now," he ordered. "I love my beautiful impatient girl," he insisted. "I don't want you to change one damn thing, except the talking. If I've made you feel otherwise…than I'm fucking sorry and I'd rather forget the whole thing."

"Okay," she grinned. "One thing at a time…one thing at a time," she repeated when she caught sight of their parents and her grandparents lounging at the fire pit with some wine. Her heart rate picked up immediately, but she was relieved that her mom did not appear to be there. She stepped in front of him to lead them. "Let's do this."

"This first," he pulled her back slowly and then kissed her even slower. "I adore you."

She basked in the way he made her feel for one more moment and then tugged him forward with both hands.

The fire pit was surrounded by a larger circular couch that allowed guests to relax and talk.

"Hi," Jessie announced to the group nervously. They were all staring at her. At least that was how it felt.

"So I hear congratulations are in order," Jack announced loudly to break the silence. "Just don't buy in to any of that hippy bullshit while you're out there."

"Not a chance," Jonny laughed, taking a seat next to his father and pulling Jessie down next to him.

"You two have thought this through?" Race asked, cutting straight to the point.

"We haven't talked about it much," Jessie sighed. She was exhausted. "I told you…Jonny didn't even know about this until last night."

"There's not much to think through," Jonny directed at Race with a shrug. "It's a better program…and of course I want her with me. Besides, if it's not the right place for her, she'll figure it out this semester."

"Alright then," Race conceded. He could not argue with their logic, but he did not like what was going on between his daughter and his ex-wife. One look at Jessie and he knew it was eating at her too. While everyone else had moved on to light conversation and jokes, Jessie just curled into Jonny's side and watched the fire like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She was not paying attention to anything else. Between the sound of the fire and Jonny's heartbeat, she fell asleep quickly.

XXX

Estella watched her daughter from a distance with regret. She needed to apologize and she knew it. Race was right…she hated that, but he was right. Estella needed to let Jessie live her life and make her own decisions. She had so many regrets when it came to Jessie. She had missed so many milestones and opportunities to make memories with her daughter because she had chosen to put work first. She was jealous of an eighteen year old boy who clearly loved her daughter. She had only been watching them for twenty minutes, but Estella had already lost count of how many times Jonny stroked her daughter's hair or arm or kissed her forehead. He held her close like she was precious to him.

Estella remembered that feeling and she did not want to take it away from her daughter. She would apologize tomorrow. Her eyes lingered on Race for just a moment before she walked back to her room.

XXX

Jessie woke up as quickly as she fell asleep. Her pillow was laughing loudly. "Oh…sorry, baby. I didn't mean to wake you."

"How long was I out," she grumbled.

"About an hour," he kissed her ear. "Hungry?"

"No. I'm headed to bed," she stood up and made her way around the group quickly to say goodnight. She had a sudden urge for her bed because she knew she would pass out immediately and really wanted this day to be over. She saved Jonny for last and enjoyed every second of the bear hug he gave her.

"Jonny?" she whispered into his chest.

"Please don't be upset. I need time to think," he kissed her ear again. "Tomorrow will be better," he said louder.

"Well…I know it can't be worse," she shot back sarcastically and held onto his hand until the last possible second.

She walked back to her room as quickly as she could manage without falling over. When the elevator doors closed, she laughed out loud. That way people do when they are really tired. 'At least I don't have to worry about Tyler anymore,' she thought.

She really hoped that she would wake up next to a handsome blond, but tried not to dwell on it as she performed her nightly routine. Before going to sleep, however, she could not resist opening the door adjoining to the next room. She thought about going to sleep in his bed, but decided that leaving the door open as an invitation was as far as she should go. She also could not resist teasing him a little. One of his black shirts was on the bed, so she removed her lingerie, threw it on the bed and put on his shirt. Then she went back to her room and opened up the balcony door before climbing in bed on top of the covers. It was too hot to even sleep under a light sheet. The breeze from the door felt amazing and she liked that she could hear the ocean.

It should have been a relaxing moment. Beautiful place. Perfect breeze. She propped the penguin key chain up on the pillow and sighed. 'Stop being pathetic,' she told herself and then rolled over.

XXX

"Are you mad at me?" Jonny asked Race once it was just the two of them left. Jonny needed to clear the air with him even though he did not feel like he did anything wrong.

"Why would I be mad?" Race crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in that intimidating way that still made Jonny sit up straight. "I thought you didn't know this was her plan?"

"I didn't," Jonny rushed to his own defense. "…but since when are you rationale when it comes to Jess?"

"Like you have any room to comment on that," Race scoffed. "I thought you were gonna drown Tyler today if I didn't step in."

"That wasn't a criticism," Jonny relaxed with a smile. "Just a statement of fact. Why didn't you drown him yourself?"

"Maybe I'm growing more patient in my old age."

"Bullshit," Jonny interrupted. "You wanted to punch that dickhead."

"So badly," Race sighed and then imagined doing just that. "I'm not mad at you by the way. I'll never be happy about my daughter being that far away from me, but it does make me feel better that she'll have you looking after her."

"Me too," Jonny nodded and tried not to act like an overexcited child. It was the greatest compliment he had ever received and it came from the man he had idolized his entire life. "I didn't know this was her plan," he continued. "…but to be clear, I'm so happy this is what she wants. I don't even want to think about spending the next semester apart. Four more years of this would have…I'm just glad it's not something I have to worry about anymore," he admitted.

"How are you two doing?" Race asked curiously.

"Good overall," Jonny shrugged. "We've definitely seen better days though. I think we spent more time fighting today than talking."

"Tyler is gone," Race assured. "I took him to the airport myself."

Jonny sighed. "Glad to hear it, but he was just a catalyst anyway."

"For what?"

"A fight that Jess and I had to have eventually," Jonny paused and then grinned. "She is so stubborn, man. It's enough to drive me crazy. She has certain…," he was trying to think of the right way to phrase it. "…tendencies that bother me, but at the same time I admire her resolve and the way her mind works. Does that make any sense?"

"No," Race laughed. "What exactly was this argument about?"

"She just…has trouble coming out and saying what she's thinking sometimes," Jonny said slowly. "And I'm not asking for a lot here. At least, I don't think I am. I know she'll never be the girl that shares every thought running through her brain and I'm okay with that, but…I'm only asking for an inch here. I'd like her to share the big stuff. And don't get me wrong, she always does…eventually, but it's like a chess game with her. She strategizes to try and get the reaction out of me that she wants instead of just telling me what's going on so we can deal with it together."

"Always be two steps ahead," Race mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I've always taught her to be two steps ahead…"

"Yeah…of an opponent," Jonny responded a little annoyed. "You taught me that too. I'm not the enemy though. I'm trying to help her. Take care of her. How does she not completely trust that yet?"

"I actually think she trusts you more than anyone," Race looked him right in the eye and Jonny felt the breath leave his body. "She's transferring to be with you."

"The program…"

"The program is better. I know," Race cut in. "Stanford makes more sense than Harvard. I know that. I also know that MIT makes the most sense period. She is transferring to be with you, Jonny."

"Are you trying to tell me actions speak louder than words?" Jonny asked.

"Good rule of thumb when you're dealing with a Bannon," Race quipped. "We're not always the best with our words."

"That I do know," Jonny smiled. "I feel like I'm talking in circles now. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. Saved myself the argument."

"Nah…hash it out with her kid. Every single time. Don't leave anything left unsaid," Race advised.

"Wise," Jonny smiled.

"Something else I'm getting more of in my old age."

"Any other advice?"

"Don't forget to duck when she gets really mad." That made Jonny laugh out loud.

"So how bad was it with Estella?" Jonny asked after a moment in silence. "Jess didn't go into much detail, but it's been a long time since I've seen her cry like that."

"My ex-wife never did like surprises," Race hedged. "She is a passionate and stubborn woman like her daughter," he sighed. "She defaults to anger and it gets her in trouble."

"So it was bad then."

"It was."

"If I talked to Estella, do you think there's any chance that could make it better?" Jonny asked.

"It's nice that you're willing," Race offered. "Those two need to work it out on their own though."

"Seems like they need a mediator, but I guess I'm not objective," Jonny smirked. "Maybe my dad?"

"Let's give them a day before we try to step in."

"How did she find out?" Jonny then asked. "Jess never told me."

"I think that was indirectly my fault actually and I feel terrible," Race admitted. "Jessie's roommate, Theresa, confronted her about it and Estella overheard the exchange."

"How did Theresa know?"

"Someone must have heard Benton and I talking about it."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Jonny shrugged. "Estella was gonna be mad no matter when she found out."

XXX

After Race went to bed, Jonny stayed out by the fire pit for a few hours. He thought about how much his life had changed over the last six months and how different it would be six months down the road. He was okay with the change. Ready for it even. He just did not want things to change between him and his girl. Fucking things up with her was one of his biggest fears. It seemed so simple when they discussed the future last year and they had spent countless hours discussing it. Jessie always planned to follow in his father's footsteps at Harvard and Jonny had always planned to follow in his mother's footsteps and go to Stanford.

There was never any discussion of trying to change each other's minds. It was simply a fact that they would be separated by three thousand miles for college and it was never a question that they would make the long distance work. Breaking up or taking a break was not an option either of them was willing to entertain. Then she changed the plan at the eleventh hour and shook his confidence. He still struggled to understand why she stayed away for three months. She explained it to him at the time, but he knew there was more to the story and it was just like her to bring it up at the last moment so he did not have a chance to get it out of her.

'Was it because she's afraid that I'll walk away one day and wants to know she can handle it?' he suddenly thought. That certainly seemed like something she would do. He hated that she felt like that and could not help but feel guilty for it. Like he should have done a better job of making her feel safe.

After dwelling in self-pity for a little while longer, he started to annoy even himself and decided to take Race's advice. Her actions did speak louder than her words and he should have seen that past his own hurt feelings. He needed to apologize and did not plan on waiting until the morning.

A smile fell on his face as soon as he made the decision to stop worrying about the last few months and just focus on their future. That smile followed him right into the hotel room and grew when he saw her lingerie thrown across his bed. 'Fuck. I'm a lucky man.'

Jonny stripped off his clothes as he walked across the entryway adjoining their rooms. His breath hitched at the sight of her sprawled on top of the covers. She was in nothing but his t-shirt and she looked amazing. He knelt on the bed softly and spread her legs.

XXX

She woke up in a rush. It felt like walking through a fog and then coming out into the clear, but exceptionally better.

"Ahh…," his head was between her legs. "Jonny….fuck," she whimpered and tried to push against him without any luck. He had her hips pinned to the bed. He was sucking on her clit relentlessly, but that was not what made her come… well not entirely. It was the way he was watching her while he did it. She was loud and he loved it. He maintained the intensity of his movements even after he felt the last tremble of her body against his tongue. "Stop...too intense, baby."

He began kissing his way up her body then. Inch by inch, pulling her t-shirt up as he went. She pulled it over her head when his mouth closed over a nipple. "I love you," she cried out. She cradled his head in her hands as he licked the flat of his tongue over the sensitive nub and then kissed his way over to the other breast.

"I will never leave you," he whispered right over her heart and gave her an open mouthed kiss there. "I promise."

"I need you inside me now," she begged, reaching down to position him against her entrance. He was rock hard and it made her moan softly in anticipation. He paused when he saw the tears in her eyes. "I believe you, Jonny."

"I will never walk away from us," he pushed inside her with a shuddering breath. Her hands laced through his hair. His hands gripped the headboard above her head, giving him the leverage to move over her in a way that made her head spin. She was lost in him. She liked his way of apologizing.

"Are you ok?" he asked. He could not place the look on her face.

"Huh," she breathed. "What, babe?" She was so focused on his eyes and the feel of him pulling out slowly and then sinking back inside her quickly that she could not concentrate on his words. "Jonny," she moaned.

"Come here, baby." He moved them to the center of the bed and into a sitting position. They pushed into each other wildly a few times and then he bent his knees so she could lean back against him and take control of the pace. He loved watching her move over him, especially when she was more focused on her own orgasm than his like right now. Nothing was sexier to him. This position was perfect for him to help her get there again too, but he could not decide where to touch her first. "Oh God," she called out when he pinched both of her nipples. Hard. The look she gave him was a mixture of alarm and 'please do that again.'

He did it again and watched as she threw her head back and hammered her hips into his even faster. "Please," she begged.

"Please what?" he smiled and moved his thumb to her clit so he could massage it every time she drove into him. Lord knew he liked it when she begged him for release, but he had no intention of making her wait tonight.

"Please come with me?" she surprised him. Then she got as close to him as possible, while still giving him some room to move inside her. "Come with me," she whispered in his ear. "You are so sexy. I love you."

"I fucking love you," he responded when he felt her muscles start to clench around him. He tried to hold out until she finished, but he failed. Between the feel of her and the things she was whispering in his ear, he could not help himself.

"Your dick should be written about," she bit down on his earlobe. "Ha…but I'd kill anyone that tried…Christ, I want you to fuck me in every corner of this hotel…JONNY."

XXX

"That was…intense," she breathed heavily and fell back against the pillows.

"Yeah…" he towered over her and waited until she made eye contact. "Thank you, baby."

"I think I should be the one thanking you," she closed her eyes and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "I don't think you understand the terms of your surprise," Jessie giggled. Jonny was mesmerized by the way her chest bounced while she laughed.

"Take a picture…it will last longer," she teased him.

"Can I?" he asked. "You look so perfect to me right now."

"Yes…I trust you."

"I plan to take you up on that later," he grinned and then settled in beside her. "I wasn't thanking you for the sex, although you get a six star rating by the way." He waited again until she looked him in the eye. "You opened up to me earlier on the beach. You didn't hold back and I know you only did that for me," he paused and pushed the hair from her face. "And then I shut down like an oversensitive asshole. I'm sorry," he apologized. "I don't need any more time to think, love. I just need you."

"It's okay," she kissed him softly.

"It's not," he insisted.

"I was a jerk today too."

"One doesn't cancel out the other," he shook his head.

"I know," she nudged her nose to his. "I'm sorry too."

"Don't stop?" he asked hopefully.

"Hmm?"

"Don't stop trying?" he added. "I may not always like what you have to say, but I want to hear it. I may need to walk away to digest it, but…"

"You'll always come back?" she cut in.

"I don't think I could stay away from you even if I did think it was for your own good," he admitted and she smiled. "Tell me you know that I'd die without you," he whispered.

"Don't say that," she furrowed her brow. "I wouldn't want that."

"You took the choice out of my hands when you crashed into my life. I'm not going anywhere, Jess. I promise. You are the love of my life. You are my life. You and me," he shook his head slowly. "You're the one I'm supposed to be with. The one I want to be with. I know that with every fiber of my being."

"I know that too," she whispered. "I was trying to explain it to my mom earlier."

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna be a constant pleasure to be around," he smiled. "We're gonna fight and that will suck. I'm gonna get angry and be irrational, especially about you," he laughed and she laughed right along with him. "But I'm not going anywhere."

"I believe you," she told him.

"Do you? Why now?"

"Yes…and because you just promised," she beamed at him. "You don't use that word often so I take it to heart when you do. You've told me you would never leave before, but you've never promised."

"I could have clarified easily if I'd known this was weighing on you so heavily," he kissed her.

"Meant more to me this way, baby. I love you all the way," she kissed his nose. "I'm sorry we never made it out to the ocean," she teased. "I know you were looking forward to it."

"Can I tell you a secret?" he mumbled against her lips.

"All of them."

"I like this better."

"Me too," she kissed him deeply. "Can I tell you a secret?" He just grinned in response. "Even though I can take care of myself, I am okay with you being my hero, baby."

"Good. I was planning on it either way to be honest."

"I know, crazy." She whispered it lovingly and then he got caught up in her eyes for a minute.

"So," he switched gears with a disarming smile. "What did you get me for Christmas?"

"I think I gave you a pretty great present last night," she flirted. "More than one, actually."

"The best," he kissed her again. "I know you have something else cooking though."

"I do, but you'll have to wait. It's only the twenty second, Hotshot."

"Fine," he groaned. "So ocean tomorrow night?" he posed.

"Yes sir. I'll make it worth your while, baby."

"Jessie," he whispered against her lips and slipped a hand between her legs. Hearing her call him 'sir' set him off again. "I want you again. I can't get enough…"

"Take me…I'm yours."

"Say it again?" he asked, licking the hollow of her neck and then hovering over her lips waiting until she did.

She moaned when he plunged two fingers inside her with no warning. The moment made more intense because of the way he was looking at her. "I can't come again," she whimpered against his lips, but she still instinctively moved with his hand. "How do you want me?"

"Slow," he exhaled. "Lazy and long," he grinned and she melted into him. "Say it again."

"Jonathan Benton Quest," she gasped. "I'm yours…forever."


	6. Chapter 8 - Extended

"Jessie," he whispered against her lips and slipped a hand between her legs. Hearing her call him 'sir' set him off again. "I want you again. I can't get enough…"

"Take me…I'm yours."

"Say it again?" he asked, licking the hollow of her neck and then hovering over her lips waiting until she did.

She moaned when he plunged two fingers inside her with no warning. The moment made more intense because of the way he was looking at her. "I can't come again," she whimpered against his lips, but she still instinctively moved with his hand. "How do you want me?"

"Slow," he exhaled. "Lazy and long," he grinned and she melted into him. "Say it again."

"Jonathan Benton Quest," she gasped. "I'm yours…forever."

"I bet I can make you come again," he challenged, burying his head in her neck and kissing every inch of exposed skin.

"That's not a bet I'll try to win," she smiled and then scratched her nails down his back. It hurt a little and he growled. She laughed.

"You're evil," he teased and she quieted him by kissing him deeply. Then she pulled her hands forward and over his hips, ghosting over his dick and scratching her nails up his abs, over his pecs and into his hair, pulling at the roots. He loved her hands in his hair. "I love it when you do that," he admitted, trapping her bottom lip roughly between his teeth and then kissing it softly in apology.

They just made out for a while. Intensely. Passionately. Lovingly and then back to intense.

Surprising him, she rolled away and onto her back deliberately.

"What are you doing?" he groaned, reaching forward to bring her lips back to his, but she stopped him.

"I promised you a few months ago you could watch me," she made herself moan at the thought, lifting her gaze to meet his. His stare widened noticeably and she saw his breath hitch. She planned to put on a show for him.

"Fuck yes," he whispered.

She began by pressing the heel of her palm between her breasts and then slowly trailing it down her body, arching her hips up against an invisible force. "Jonny." She dipped a finger into her wetness and traced it back up her body and around her nipple, while her other hand took the same path. Jonny watched entranced as she made herself cry out in pleasure under her own ministrations. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and she was getting louder. Then her hand headed south again.

"Holy shit," he rolled on top of her.

"JONNY," she called out. Startled and out of breath. She quickly found her arms pinned above her head and her hips pinned down by his. "I thought you wanted to watch."

"I thought I did too, but I'd rather participate," he swallowed.

"Hmm," she smiled and relaxed as he rolled them back to their sides and threw her leg over his hip. "What are you doing, babe?" She could feel him. Hard and ready because of her. Hands now framing her face.

"What are you thinking right now?" he wanted to know.

"Just how happy I am," the smile on her face grew.

"Tell me," he insisted.

"I love you so much," she breathed out.

"I love you too, baby."

"You're my favorite person," she panted right against his lips and felt him grin.

"You're my best friend," he whispered and slowly ran a hand from her face to the ankle she was digging into his back.

"I…ahhh." He sank deep inside her. "Jonny…I missed you every second I was away."

He set a slow and steady rhythm. She was focusing hard to ignore her instincts. She was trying to be patient and give him what he wanted, but her instincts always screamed at her to rush to the finish line like she might miss it otherwise.

"Jonny," she cried out. He bit her earlobe lightly and felt her earring graze against his teeth.

"My beautiful impatient girl," he murmured. "How did I get so fucking lucky?"

XXX

" _Jonathan Benton Quest," she gasped. "I'm yours…forever."_

 _"You're being such a jerk right now," she yelled._

" _I love you," she whispered._

 _"Is it worth risking our future? Please stop," she cried._

" _I love being yours," she admitted._

 _"I'm sorry, Jonny. Yell at me if it will make you feel better," she apologized._

" _I love the way your dick tastes," she teased._

 _"Sorry being with me is so hard," she yelled._

" _I love you all the way," she promised._

 _"Don't twist my fucking words," she shouted._

 _"God, I'm yours Jonny," she moaned softly._

 _Then she started screaming, but it was not in pleasure. It was desperate. "Jonny."_

" _JONNY."_

He was startled awake from a deep sleep and shot up into a sitting position, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. It took a few calming breaths before he realized that it was just a disturbing dream. A quick look to his left told him it was still dark outside.

"Baby?" he reached to his right, but her side of the bed was empty. "Babe?" he leaned forward and was confused when he saw that the bathroom door was open. 'Why is she in the other room?' he thought, getting out of bed and throwing his boxers back on. "What are you doing in here?" he laughed as he walked into the next room, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "Is this another surprise because I could definitely get into it?"

"Babe?" he called out again with no answer. His heart rate tripled when he realized she was not in either room. Something did not feel right. "Jess?" he swallowed, turning himself back around into her room. Then he saw the note on her pillow and sat down on her side of the bed to read it.

 _Morning sexy,_

 _Mary woke me with a barrage of texts about watching the sunrise. You know how she is! I'm gonna take her to my new favorite spot on the beach (thanks to you). If you're reading this…come meet us…or go back to sleep and wait for me to wake you up like this..._

 _I love you, baby._

'You're fucking losing it,' he rubbed a hand over his face in agitation and then grinned as he thought about how to fill in the blank space she left for him. A ringing from the other room brought Jonny out of his revere. He rushed to find his phone and then laid down on his bed when he saw that her beautiful face filled the screen.

"Morning love," he hummed.

"JONNY."

"Mary?" he asked in confusion and stood up slowly. All of the color left his face. "Wha…What is it? Is Jess okay?" He switched the phone to speaker and began to dress immediately. He had to get down to that beach. He should have trusted his instincts. She needed him. "Mary…SPEAK," he yelled.

"I don't know. It…it happened so fast," she stuttered nervously.

'Keep it together, Quest.'

He had to tell himself that before rushing out of the room. 'She needs you. Keep it together.'

"Mary," he started again calmly. "Please take a moment and then tell me what happened. I need to know everything."

"I…I'm. He just took her. HE JUST TOOK HER…"

"Who?" Jonny rushed. 'Is Tyler capable of something like this?' he wondered and hoped. Tyler would be easy to handle. "Mary?" he urged when she did not respond fast enough.

"He took her right in front of me," she cried.

'Shit. She's in shock.'

"Mary…listen to me," Jonny heaved. He was running as fast as he could to close the two mile distance. "You are safe and I will be there in a few minutes to help you, but I need you to help me right now. How much time has gone by since she was taken?"

"Three…three minutes at the most," she stumbled. Jonny immediately started the stopwatch on his phone. "I tried to follow," she continued. "I tried. I was down by the ocean and she was back by the sand dunes. I tried, but he shot at me. He shot…"

"Are you hurt?"

"No. I ran. I'm sorry. I ran away," she cried. "I just grabbed the phone and called you."

"You did the right thing," he soothed. "What else can you tell me?"

"Should I start walking toward you?"

"No. Stay where you are," he ordered and then ran even faster. "I need you to show me what you saw."

"What if he comes back?" her voice shook.

"He won't," Jonny said firmly.

"You can't know that."

"I know I'll be there in five minutes," he swore. "…and I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Alright."

"Now…please," he almost begged. "Can you tell me anything else?"

"He…he was in all black and very tall. At least two fifty. I didn't see his face, but I think he was Hispanic. It was dark though so I'm not sure, Jonny."

"Okay…Did he hurt her? Is she hurt?"

"I don't know," Mary was crying again. "She wasn't fighting back though. He must have done something to her."

Jonny felt his heart drop at that statement because he knew it was true. She would have fought like hell unless she was not physically able. He focused on ignoring the burn in his thighs as he listened to Mary sob uncontrollably. A mental checklist began to form in his head. Time was critical and he could not afford to lose a second. He needed Race and his father working on their end. He likely needed the police, but he would let Race make that call. He knew he could use Hadji's help, but his brother was still a few hours away. They needed to tap into street cameras. It was early and there should not be many cars on the road. They needed to see if they could track her signal. She did not have her phone, but she almost always wore the earrings with GPS that her father had given her and he knew she had them on when she fell asleep. A quick check of the stopwatch told him that eleven minutes had gone by. Mary should be close.

"Mary?" he called out.

"Here," she responded desperately from a few feet away and then barreled into him once he was close enough. He pushed her back so she was at arm's length and he could see her eyes. He felt bad, but he did not have time to comfort her.

"Show me?" he demanded.

Mary ran about fifteen feet to her left with Jonny close behind. "She was sitting right here," Mary pointed down. "I was out by the ocean like I said. I asked her something. I can't even remember what is was…"

"That's not important," Jonny cut in. "What else?"

"I turned around because she didn't answer. That's when I saw them. He already had Jess in his arms and was turning away." At this point, Mary started running toward the tree line where the sand began. "I screamed at him. He paused for second and turned around, but it was too dark to really see him. I started to run toward them and he sprinted over here through the trees. Then he shot right here," she pointed to the bullet hole in the tree. Judging by the size of the hole, it looked like a 9mm to Jonny.

"Do you have your purse?" Jonny asked. She nodded that she did. "Go get it."

He pulled out his pocket knife and carved the bullet out of the tree, letting it drop into his shirt without touching it. He rolled it into Mary's purse when she came back and then put both hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you," he swallowed. "I need you to do me a few more things."

"Anything," she choked out. "I want to help. Should I call the police?"

"No. Call Race. His number is in Jessie's phone. Keep calling him until he picks up and please run back to the hotel as fast as you can while you do it. You'll be safe. This guy isn't coming back. Tell Race every word of what you just told me and tell him to call me as soon as you are done. He will handle the police. Give him the bullet when you see him, but don't touch it. Go," he gave her a gentle push and then ran in the opposite direction through the trees as fast as his legs would allow. The branches slapping him in the face as he went did not slow him down in the slightest. The only thing he could feel was his heart racing and all he could think about was her face.

By the time he cleared the last tree, there was just enough daylight for him to see where he was clearly. He began to catalog everything around him. It was the end of a black top road. A yellow 'No Outlet' sign was in his line a vision. Right at his feet was the start of visible tire tracks. He knew they belonged to a large vehicle. He took a picture and texted it to Race, who would know what it meant soon enough.

Then he took off at a run again. At the end of the road, about a quarter mile from the tire tracks, was a convenience store. 'Please be open. Please be open," he thought and then glanced at his phone again. Sixteen minutes.

He sighed in relief when he saw the surveillance camera hanging from the top of the building and again when he pushed through the door of the convenience store with no resistance. He threw his hands in the air as soon as he caught sight of the attendant behind the counter. He knew he looked desperate and did not want to scare the man. "Sir. I need help. Please tell me the camera outside is recording…Whoa…," he held his arms up higher when the man pulled a gun. "I'm not armed," Jonny yelled, pulling up his t-shirt slowly and spinning around. "My girlfriend was just abducted from the beach," Jonny pointed in the direction of the beach. "The car must have passed by here a few minutes ago. The police are on the way. I just want to speed up the process. Please…if you think your cameras may have caught it, then please check or let me check. It was less than twenty minutes ago."

Jonny saw doubt in the man's eyes. They were a deep brown and untrusting.

"Why did it take you so long to get here?" the man interrogated and kept his gun aimed. "It does not take twenty minutes to run here from the beach?"

Jonny had to think on his feet. The full truth would take time to explain and he was losing precious time. "We were watching the sunrise. This guy came out of nowhere and hit me on the back of the head," Jonny improvised. "I must have been out for a few minutes. I've been running around trying to find help. I'm not from around here. I called the police as soon as I saw this place so I knew where to tell them to come."

Jonny still saw doubt in his eyes. He also saw the picture that the man kept behind the counter of a beautiful young woman. He assumed it was the man's wife. "Call the police yourself if you don't believe me," he bluffed. "Please," Jonny pointed to the man's picture. "Please…I love her and someone took her from me. Every minute counts."

"Alright," the man conceded and lowered the weapon. "Come with me."

"Thank you," Jonny sighed and followed him to the back. The man quickly unlocked and opened a small door, which revealed all of the surveillance equipment. It was very outdated. "Can you please rewind about twenty minutes on the camera outside?" he asked and then held his breath as the video zoomed in front of him.

He did not like having time to think because his mind got cloudy and went to the worst possible place. If his mind was cloudy, then he could miss something. This did not feel real to him. She was in his arms a heartbeat ago. _"Jonny,"_ he could hear her voice like she was next to him.

'Keep it together. You can't fall apart. She needs you.'

"Right there," Jonny jumped at the sight of a black van appearing on the screen. "Scroll back a few seconds and pause. Can you print this?" Jonny asked once the vision was clear on his screen.

"No," the man shook his head.

"Okay," Jonny sighed. "Can you keep this picture up for the police?"

"Of course."

"What's your name?"

"Amir," he nodded.

"Thank you Amir," Jonny stuck out his hand and Amir accepted the gratitude. "My name is Jonny. Jonny Quest and I'm staying at the Ritz Carlton. Can I borrow your car? I promise to return it unharmed. I need to try to…"

"I understand…I would do the same, but yes please return it unharmed as this is my only car," Amir smiled and held up his keys.

"Thank you so much," Jonny grabbed them and ran for the car. He saw from the video that the van made a right turn so he decided to head in that direction toward the nearest bridge off the island. The speed limit was 25 mph. He was hoping that this bastard was driving the speed limit to avoid attention so he kicked it up to 80 mph to make up the difference. He would have gone faster, but Amir's car definitely could not handle faster. There were not many cars on the road. Each time he saw head lights or tail lights his heart jumped.

Twenty three minutes. His throat felt like it was closing.

'Stay strong for me, baby. I'm coming.'

He was about to call Race when his phone lit up.

"Race," he cleared his throat as he tore by another car. "He's driving a black van. A Nissan. Georgia plates…license number B as in boy, V as in Victor, N as in Nancy, zero, eight, nine…two. Did you get that?"

"Yes…where are you?" he yelled.

"I'm on the parkway headed toward the bridge," he yelled back. "I haven't seen anything. Did you get my dad yet? I need him to check traffic cams. The ones by the bridges and marinas first. I don't even know if I'm headed in the right fucking direction anymore. It's been almost a half hour."

"Jonny…calm down," Race ordered. "You're on speaker and you're dad is running the plates as we speak."

"Did you call the cops?"

"Yes. They're closing the bridges and sending men to all the docks. Come back to the hotel so we can figure this out."

"I can't," he choked out. "I have to keep moving. I know I'm close. Dad, anything?"

"This car was stolen from a school three days ago," Benton responded. "Jonny, please come…"

"DON'T WASTE YOUR BREATH," Jonny screamed. "Help me, dad. The van could still be on the road. Connect to IRIS and have her do the scan."

"I'm working on it…"

"Can you find the signal from her earrings?" Jonny interrupted and then blew passed another car, the honking horn followed.

"Jonny be careful," Benton ordered.

"Her earrings?" Jonny repeated.

"Are you sure she's wearing them?" Race asked. "I'm not picking anything up."

"I'm positive," he huffed in frustration and then a memory from the night before assaulted him.

" _Jonny," she cried out. He bit her earlobe lightly and felt the earring graze against his teeth._

"I'm positive," he said again. "NOW WHERE IS SHE?"

"I'm not getting anything," Race growled in annoyance and then slammed his fist down on the desk. Jonny heard the sound reverberate through the phone and then a knock on the door. "Shit. I have to go deal with the local cops. Jonny, be careful. Don't do anything fucking stupid. If you find anything, call me. That is not a request."

"Sir," he responded. "Dad?" he asked frantically.

"It's gonna take some time, son. I'm sorry."

"I'm scared."

"I know."

XXX

"What are you doing to find my daughter?" Race asked. He was angry before they even opened their mouths. They were both very junior.

"Can we do this in your room, sir?"

"No," Race crossed his arms. He did not want them distracting Benton. "What are you doing to find my daughter?" he asked again.

"We need more information, sir."

"I already relayed all that I know to your superior," Race sneered. "Making me repeat myself is very inefficient. Tell me what you need so I can get back to searching."

"We need you to stay out of it, sir. This is a police matter."

Race was distracted then by his door opening behind him. "I found the van," Benton announced softly, handing over a piece of paper and then rushing to get back to his son.

"Get your sheriff on the line," Race ordered. "Please."

XXX

Twenty seven minutes. The sun was up now.

'She should still be in bed with me. Safe with me,' he thought. 'Keep it together.'

"How much longer, pop?"

"Jonny…the police are handling it."

"You found something?" he asked hopefully. "How close am I?" he demanded.

"Come back and I'll tell you everything."

"Dad…what are you doing? I know you're tracking my fucking phone, SO TELL ME WHERE SHE IS."

"The police are handling it."

"She…I may be closer," he tried to reason. "She could be hurt. Tell me."

"Son..."

"DAD," he yelled. "Do you not understand what is happening? What could be happening to her?"

"I know you're not thinking clearly…,"

"Not thinking clearly?" he cut in. "Every piece of hard evidence we have at the moment is because of me. I know exactly what I'm doing and I know I'm closer to her right now than anyone else. I can feel it."

His father remained silent on the other end.

"Dad," he begged. "Please."

"No Jonny."

"You better walk in the opposite direction the next time you see me," he warned. "WHERE'S RACE?" he then yelled.

"He's still speaking with the police," Benton sighed.

"Bullshit…if he was there when you gave them any information…

XXX

"Benton," Race charged back into the room to grab his keys and phone. "I'm headed out there. If…"

"Race?" Jonny fought to keep his voice calm. "Where is the van? I'm closer."

Race gave Benton a confused look before responding. "The corner of…"

"Race don't," Benton interrupted. "I don't want him going off half-cocked and getting hurt."

"The corner of Atlantic and Tarpon," Race told Jonny firmly. "You're only three miles away. Call me when you get there and be careful," Race hung up. He needed to make a few more calls.

"What the hell are you doing?" Benton followed Race from the room in anger.

"Finding MY KID. What are you doing?"

"Why would you tell him where the van is?"

"Why would you allow that animal one minute longer than necessary with my daughter?" Race roared as he pushed the elevator button in frustration and then punched the wall when the doors did not open immediately.

"So it's acceptable to put MY KID in danger to accomplish that?" Benton accused as Race stalked onto the elevator with a determined look. "Answer me."

"Jonny knows how to take care of himself and her," Race looked Benton right in the eye as he responded. "I taught him how."

Race was moving again with the elevator. He dialed her number by memory and she picked up on the first ring.

"Jade, I need a list of all your contacts in the Jacksonville area ASAP. I can't explain now."

"Done," she responded simply. "Call me later."

"Thank you." His old boss was his next call. He knew he did not have much time before Jonny called him back.

"Race, old buddy."

"This isn't a social call, Phil. I need you and your resources on call. I may need help."

"Is it Benton?"

"No. Jess," he growled. "I'll let you know what I need."

He still had to call Hadji and Estella, but that would have to wait.

XXX

Jonny's adrenaline shot through the roof when he saw the van. He knew he was supposed to call Race, but Race would just tell him to wait for back-up. He could not wait. He did not hear sirens yet and he knew that Race was at least ten minutes away. He popped Amir's trunk and was grateful to find a tire iron. He approached the van slowly. He kept his eyes on the windows for any sign of movement, but did not see any indication that someone was still in there. When he reached the driver's side window, he peaked in. Nothing. Then he placed his hand on the hood. Still warm. She was close. He crouched and ran past the front of the van, looking underneath and around the passenger side. Nothing.

He needed to get into the back. He kept low and moved to the rear passenger side tire. Then he slammed the tire iron as hard as he could into the side of the van and waited. Nothing.

'Move,' he told himself. 'Fucking move.'

He sprang up and tried pulling on the back doors. Locked. 'Fuck.' He raced to the front again and tried the driver's side door. Locked. 'So much for remaining low key,' he thought as he smashed the window and then opened the door wildly to unlock the back.

The musty smell is what hit him first as he scrambled into the van. A quick scan told him that only two things had been left behind. An empty syringe, which he immediately pocketed and a small pool of blood in the back right corner. Still wet. His hand hovered over it for a moment and then he pressed his hand into it. 'She's hurt.'

" _Will you…always protect me?" she asked in a sing-song voice as they walked along the Rockport promenade. Her senior prom was still in full swing, but they had never planned on staying long. She had a surprise for him._

 _She had also been peppering him with questions like that one for the last mile. "Will you?" she smiled._

" _With my life," he swore, pulling her close._

" _So serious," she kissed him soundly._

" _So drunk," he teased. "I can't believe you are such a light weight, baby. Let's get you something to eat."_

" _We are almost there and I have food waiting," she promised._

" _Where are you taking me?" he asked. "Do you even remember?"_

" _I most certainly do, babe. Right there," she turned around in his arms and pointed to the Whitmore Hotel._

" _I love you," he whispered in her ear. "Come on," he pulled her along. "The sooner I sober you up, the sooner I can take advantage of you."_

The sound of sirens in the distance brought him out of the memory.

Thirty six minutes.


	7. Chapter 9 - Extended

The sound of sirens in the distance brought him out of the memory.

Thirty six minutes.

Jonny did another sweep of the van to make sure he had not missed anything. Then he ran back to Amir's car as fast as he could and drove in the direction of the hotel under the speed limit. He knew that leaving the scene would create confusion and sidetrack a few police officers unnecessarily. He did not break in to the van quietly and it was a residential street. Someone likely saw him, which meant someone saw him running away with a tire iron and blood on his shirt too. The police would end up wasting time looking for him instead of the man that took her, but Jonny also knew that the time he would save the cops by sticking around and explaining was not worth the time he would lose before they let him go. Also, he did not want to give them a chance to realize that he was removing evidence from crime scenes.

Once a full minute had passed with no police cars zooming by him, Jonny picked up his phone to call Race. He needed Race to tell him what to do next. Every instinct told him to stay in the area and search because she had to be close, but searching blind could waste more time in the long run. The moment may have arrived where he was more useful behind a computer and that pissed him off.

"What do you see?" Race answered abruptly.

"There was nothing in the van except a syringe and…"

"What?" he urged.

"Blood," Jonny cleared his throat. "…but not a lot," he added quickly.

"I told you to call me first," Race sighed.

"You told me to call you when I found something and I did. A syringe that may have fingerprints and a van that was still warm under the hood," Jonny responded quickly. "I was careful," he promised as an afterthought. "Now what next?"

"Meet me at the corner of Fletcher and fourteenth."

"Okay," Jonny hung up and wiped the sweat from his brow and upper lip.

'Race will know what to do and everything will be fine,' he convinced himself.

XXX

'Shit,' Race thought immediately. Benton may have been right about Jonny. He needed to keep a closer eye on the kid. Jonny was incredibly smart and capable. He made Race proud every day and there was no one he trusted more, besides himself, when it came to Jessie. If he kept his head straight, Jonny would be his greatest asset in this search.

The problem was that fine line of how much to involve him. Jonny would put himself in harm's way if he thought he was protecting Jessie. For Race, that was not acceptable. He needed to tread lightly. Jessie would never forgive herself if Jonny got hurt trying to help her. Race would never forgive himself either.

Then he picked up the phone again to make a call he did not want to make. She picked up on the third ring. Groggy.

"Roger…what is it?"

"Stel," he paused. He was a man that was always cool under pressure, but he did not know how to say this.

"WHAT?" she asked worriedly. She knew in an instant that something was wrong. "What is it? Is it Jess?"

"Jess will be fine?" Race hurried to assure her.

"Will be?" she whispered. "Where…where are you? What hospital?"

Race could hear her rushing around the room to get dressed and wished he could be there to assure her in person. "Stel?"

"JUST TELL ME," she yelled.

"She was taken this morning. From the beach. She was with her friend Mary. I don't know who took her yet, but I'm tracking down leads. I'll find her. You have to trust me."

"I do," she cried. "Please bring her home to me, Race."

"I will," he promised again. "Now I need you to do something for me."

"Anything. What can I do?"

"First, try to stay as calm as you can. I know that feels impossible right now, but you need to try. Second, can you please fill in my parents? I don't want them to hear second hand."

"I'll do it," she swore. "What else? I need to be doing something."

"Go to my room. Benton is working there, but please don't get in his way. I don't want him distracted."

"Race…," he could hear the fear in her voice and it broke his heart.

"Sweetheart, I need to go. Call me if you need me." Hanging up on her was one of the hardest things he had ever done, but he needed to concentrate and he needed to call Hadji. Hadji was better in cyberspace than Benton and Jonny combined, which was saying something. Race had heard Benton say that on more than one occasion and he needed it to be true.

Hadji picked up on the first ring.

"Race," he answered. "How are you?"

"I've been better," he cleared his throat. "Listen, we have a situation. Jessie is missing."

"Oh my god."

"We know she was taken from Fernandina Beach a little before seven," Race continued. "He was driving a black van. We already found the van abandoned on the corner of Atlantic and Tarpon and that is where the trail ends. I need you to tap into every camera you can within a ten mile radius. Benton is already working on it, but I need you to help him. We haven't been able to pick up a signal on her earrings, but Jonny swears she was wearing them. Operate under the assumption that she is wearing them and the signal is just weak and harder to find. Find it. It's a long shot, but I want you to search police files for Florida, South Carolina, Georgia and Alabama. Any open cases with this MO and I want to know about it. I want IRIS monitoring police scanners for anything relevant and sending updates right to my phone every fifteen minutes. Got it?"

"Yes," he responded in a daze. "Where…where are you headed?"

"We have some physical evidence. I'm taking it to a lab now and then we can regroup at the hotel."

"How's Jonny?"

"Not good," Race sighed. "…but he's handling it. Stay in touch."

XXX

Forty seven minutes.

Jonny had been checking the time anxiously every thirty seconds as he waited for Race to arrive. His leg was bouncing up and down out of his control and he kept running his thumb and index finger over his eyebrows, applying pressure to help alleviate the headache that hit him a few minutes ago.

The syringe was sitting in his lap, carefully wrapped in some tissues he had found in Amir's glove box. Each time he looked down at it, he imagined the severity of its former contents to be worse. Was it something that would only knock her out for a few minutes or would she be out of it for hours? How much time would pass before she could defend herself?

"Fucking finally," he mumbled to himself when he saw Race pull up.

Race stopped in his tracks when he laid eyes on Jonny.

Jonny was about to gear up to defend himself when he noticed the look on his mentor's face. He thought Race was going to try and sideline him just like his father, but then he noticed that Race's gaze was set firmly on his chest. Her blood. In the rush to get away from the van, Jonny had wiped it off across his white t-shirt.

"It might not be hers," Jonny tried to rationalize as he handed Race the syringe, but he knew it was.

"Give it to me just in case," Race ordered. He was not going to leave any stone unturned. "Jade has a contact at Forensic Technicians in Jacksonville. I'm gonna get everything over there to see if we get any hits."

"The bridges are closed. How are you gonna…right stupid question," Jonny half smiled at the look Race shot him. "Are you heading over to the van still?"

"No," Race responded. "I don't need to retrace your steps, do I?"

"No," Jonny said firmly. "I just wanted to warn you that the cops probably think they have a suspect. Blonde…about 6'3."

"Jesus Christ…I thought you were careful?"

"I was," Jonny shrugged. "Being careful required making some noise unfortunately."

"It's not a big deal," Race told him after thinking about it for a moment. "They will mean well and the roadblocks are good, but the sheriff's department here can't handle this. If they're distracted for a few hours it'll make it easier for us to do what we have to do."

"Ok," Jonny nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm gonna head back to the hotel and get online. The van was in a residential area, but there are businesses and busy streets close by. A camera somewhere must have caught something. I just have to help my dad with that until Hadj gets here and then I can help you track down any leads…"

"Jonny…"

"Don't," Jonny cut him off. "We divide and conquer on this. Any energy you waste trying to stop me is not only pointless, but it takes your focus away from finding her. Nothing you say will stop me so let's just work together. It's been over forty minutes. This psycho doesn't get one second longer with her than we can prevent," he finished with finality.

"Okay," Race agreed and then continued to talk as he walked back to his car. "I already spoke with Hadji. He'll be here soon. I told him the specific searches I wanted done, but there's one that I want you to handle personally. Get my laptop from my room. The password is RJBHSJBQ. Got that?"

"Yes," Jonny nodded quickly.

"There's a subfolder in My Documents called watch list. The name and last known location of every potential threat to this family is in there. Start at the top of the list and track them down. That's the best thing you could be doing for her right now, Jonny. Whoever this is…chances are we've already met him. Find him and we'll find her. I'll meet you back at the hotel after I drop this off at the lab."

"Call me if you come across anything," Jonny told him anxiously. "Please."

"I will," Race promised. "You do the same. Be careful getting back to the hotel."

XXX

An intense calm washed over Race as he got on the road toward Jacksonville. He was scared for his baby girl, but he did not allow himself to focus on that fear. He was focused on the facts. He knew the likelihood of a complete stranger taking her was miniscule and he knew their chances of finding her decreased significantly after twenty-four hours.

Race also knew that he was impressed with Jonny. He had asked Jonny to go through the watch list because he knew it would keep the kid occupied and in one place for a while, but he also trusted Jonny with the important task. His gut told him that someone in that file was responsible for this. He was going to find that person and they would be lucky to survive him.

XXX

"Jonny," Amir greeted. Amir was grateful at the sight of his car returned unharmed. "Did you find anything?"

"No," Jonny swallowed and ran a hand over his face. "No luck yet. Thank you again."

"Of course," Amir attempted a smile. "The police never showed up."

"Yeah," Jonny sighed. He felt a little guilty for his earlier lies. "They found the van a few miles away so they're all over there."

"I'm so sorry," Amir offered his condolences.

"Can you do me one more favor and drive me back to the hotel?"

"Yes. Let's go."

The short drive back to the Ritz was in silence. He already missed her. Everything. The big things and the little things. The little things the most. He felt completely choked by the memories that flooded his thoughts.

" _Hi Baby." When he looked up, she was smiling at him from the entryway to the living room. He smiled back over the top of his book. "Interesting reading?" she asked._

" _Not as interesting as you," he put the book aside. "What's on your mind, beautiful?"_

" _You," she teased. "I just drew a hot bath and realized that we are all alone in this big house for a few more hours. Want to join me?"_

" _Absolutely." He stood, grabbing her hand as she led him up the stairs. "You spoil me."_

" _I'm just being selfish actually," she laughed and gave him a look that let him know he was going to enjoy the next few hours. "Any excuse to get you wet and naked."_

" _My eyes are up here, missy."_

" _Mmm," she hummed in appreciation. "I love those too."_

 _They walked slowly to her bathroom, enjoying each other's company. She had set-up a bubble bath and lit a few candles._

 _He grinned. "This is a nice surprise." He stripped off his clothes, while she stood back and admired him. He eased into the water and then turned his head and watched her remove each article of clothing to join him. "You are so beautiful." He tried to tell her that every day because he wanted to and he believed it, but also because he was afraid she did not see it. "You are," he kissed her neck once she was settled against his chest._

 _Jessie closed her eyes and relaxed her entire body. "You're not so bad yourself, Hotshot."_

" _I'm being serious…"_

" _So am I," she cut him off. "I didn't lure you up here for your brain power," she teased._

" _That's cold, baby."_

" _Hmm…how will I make it up to you?" she asked, reaching back between them to gently stroke his dick. His hand simultaneously headed south and circled her clit lightly._

" _You're most beautiful when I'm making you come," he breathed heavily as she continued her sweet torture. Then he used his legs to pin hers against the sides of the tub and began using both his hands to pleasure her. His right hand moved lower and two long fingers were quickly inside her. His left hand remained completely focused on her clit._

 _Jessie threw her head back against his shoulder and gasped. She could no longer focus on him. Only the way he was making her feel. Jonny did not care. He knew she would make it up to him later. Her fingers were now digging into his thighs and her back was slightly arched so she could move her hips against the rhythm his hands had set._

 _He watched her intently as she got lost in pleasure. Because of him. "My name on your lips," he whispered._

" _God…Jonny," the breath exploded from her body._

" _So beautiful," he worshipped._

When they arrived at the hotel, Jonny thanked Amir again and then raced up the back stairs to avoid running into anyone. He was fighting an all-consuming desperation with every breath.

'Keep it together. Keep moving,' he told himself.

Race's room was on the twentieth floor. His legs were burning by the time he got there and he banged on the door loudly until his father answered.

"Jonny," Benton sighed with a relieved look on his face.

"Why did it take you so long to answer?" Jonny slowed his breathing before asking his next question. He did not want to sound as anxious as he felt. "Did you find something?"

"I was worried when you didn't pick up any of my calls. Are you okay?" Benton continued.

Instead of answering his father's question, Jonny rushed through the door to avoid Benton's outreached hand. "I was ignoring you. How close is Hadj?" he asked through his teeth.

"He should be here by nine," Benton replied slowly, watching his son closely as he rifled through Race's drawer for a t-shirt and then grabbed his laptop off the bed. At that response, Jonny's shoulders slumped and he ran a hand over his face. Benton approached slowly.

"Have you found anything else?" Jonny said quietly.

"Are YOU ok?" Benton asked again firmly and then placed a reassuring hand on Jonny's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Jonny told him calmly and then walked toward the door.

"Jonny..."

"Ya know," Jonny whipped back around angrily. "I would knock you out if I didn't need you …but I do need you until my brother is here."

"Jonny..."

"NO…I'm not okay, dad. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR?" he screamed. "Don't ask me that question again. Someone took her from me and I don't know who or why. I know that she's hurt, dad. I'm the polar opposite of okay. I'm not gonna be OKAY until I find her. Don't get in my fucking way again…"

"JONATHAN BENTON QUEST," he boomed. "Don't talk to me like that."

" _Jonathan Benton Quest," she gasped. "I'm yours…forever."_

"Jonny?" Benton's tone shifted to worry in a heartbeat at the broken look that covered his son's face.

"Leave me alone," Jonny backed away. "If you want to help me, then help me find her. Let's get to work."

"Son…"

"I love her more than anything else. Why won't you just help me?" Jonny was more confused now then angry. Hurt and really agitated. His father's resistance made no sense to him because he knew that his dad considered Jessie like a daughter.

"Jonny…you don't understand. I'm only trying…"

"What if it was mom?" Jonny cut him off. "Wouldn't you do ANYTHING?"

A ringing phone saved Benton from having to answer. It was Jonny's cell.

"Hadj," Jonny greeted with relief. "Tell me you have something?"

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "Nothing new to report. I can dig deeper once I get there and set up a more secure connection IRIS. I'll be there soon."

"We're in room twenty forty," Jonny rattled off.

"What else can I do?" he offered.

Jonny closed his eyes and saw her face right on cue. Smiling at him. She trusted him and she needed him. "Help bring her home to me. It's been over an hour, Hadj. I know that he drugged her and I know that she's hurt. I'm going out of my mind."

"We'll find her," Hadji told him confidently. "Together."

"I gotta go," Jonny cut him off without saying goodbye. He needed start getting through the names. He had already wasted too much time. "Call me when Race gets back," he then directed at his father.

"Stay," Benton ordered. "We'll work together."

"I can't be in the same room with you right now," Jonny responded honestly. "I need to focus."

In his rush to get out of there and find a private place to work he slammed right into Estella and Race's parents. They were all still in their pajamas.

"Sorry…sorry," he apologized.

"Jonny," she gripped his shirt so he could not get far. "What do you know? What's happening?"

"Ask my dad," Jonny growled and gently pulled Estella's hands away. "He won't help me, but maybe he'll help you. I need to go." Then he found himself back in the stairwell and sprinted up the remaining fourteen flights to her room.

XXX

"Benton?"

"C'mere," he pulled Estella into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay," he soothed.

"We don't know any details," Jack spoke up. "Can you fill us in?" He had Sarah wrapped tightly in his arms. "Why was Jonny so angry with you?"

"Sit down," he told them. "I'll tell you everything I know."

"No," Estella pulled back and swiped at her eyes, remembering what Race told her. "Keep searching. The details don't matter right now."

Benton knew she was right, but also knew how he would feel if their positions were reversed. They needed to be doing something.

"Listen," he started and pulled a room key out of his pocket. "Jessie's friend Mary was with her when it happened. She's resting in my room right now. Can you go check on her? She was very upset."

XXX

As soon as he entered her room, Jonny could feel her. Smell her. He felt frozen for a moment. He saw the note she had written him on her pillow and the penguin keychain he had given her on the nightstand. The shirt she was wearing the night before was on the bathroom floor and the balcony door was still open because she always liked to sleep with a breeze.

" _I'll close it," he started to sit up._

" _No," she pulled him back down and curled up against his chest. It was late on a random Tuesday evening. He had only come over to say goodnight, but it quickly turned into a long goodnight up against her bedroom wall. They had gotten caught up in the moment, but eventually made it to her bed._

 _He laughed and then kissed her forehead. "Your cold though, weirdo."_

" _I'm not," she insisted._

 _He ran a hand slowly down her arm and then the leg she had draped over him. "These goosebumps are telling me a different story," he whispered._

 _She just smiled and refused to move. "You were amazing," she sighed and closed her eyes._

" _You too, but I think we need a lot more practice," he grinned. "Daily probably."_

" _If it feels this good after only the second time, I think we're in big trouble."_

" _I've been in trouble from day one and I'll be dead if I don't get back to my own bed," he kissed her forehead again and then slipped from her embrace to redress. "Don't give me that look," he groaned when he turned to face her again. Then he crawled back onto the bed and kissed her softly._

" _I'm sorry," she apologized._

" _No you're not," he whispered against her lips and then stood up._

" _No…I'm not," she giggled and then laid back with no shame._

" _What are you doing to me?" he swallowed and then crawled back on the bed and on top of her._

" _Trying to get you to stay," she admitted, staring right into his soul as her hand found its way into his pajama pants for the second time in as many hours. "Stay."_

" _I'm not going anywhere," he promised, removing his shirt with lightning speed._

" _Good," she giggled. "Now take off the rest of your clothes and roll over. I want to be on top this time."_

' _Everything I've ever wanted is right in front of me,' he thought as she sank down on him._

XXX

" _Are you sure you don't want me to close the window?" he asked again after giving her a long look. She still refused to cover up. He wanted to memorize every inch of her._

" _Positive," she hit him with a mega-watt grin. "I want to remember how this feels."_

" _I love you."_

" _I love you more, baby."_

A pigeon landing on the rail of the balcony brought him out of the memory. His eyes darted around the room and landed only briefly on his reflection in the mirror. His breathing was labored and his eyes were filled with unshed tears. He did not let any fall. He refused.

'Move,' he told himself.

The first thing Jonny did was move into the other room to set up. He could not concentrate in her room by the bed where he last saw her. He found the file he needed on Race's computer and then he set up his personal computer to link with this brother's and father's computers. He wanted to see everything they were doing in real time. Then he started at the top of the watch list.

'Stay strong for me.'

XXX

It took Race longer than he wanted to make it to Jacksonville. The bridges were closed so he had to make use of Jade's connections. Luckily, she was well connected. The helicopter he had chartered landed twenty minutes ago and was waiting on standby to take him back.

He called Jade when he was outside the facility.

"I'm here. Why can't I call this guy directly?" he asked her tiredly.

"He has trust issues," she deadpanned.

"I'm in a cab out front," he sighed.

"Meet him at the side entrance in five minutes. He goes by Jackal," she hung up.

"Jesus Christ," Race mumbled as he reached for his wallet and handed the driver a fifty. "Keep the meter running."

Five minutes felt like five hundred when his daughter was not safe. He wanted to punch the concrete wall he was leaning against. He also wanted to call Jonny for a status update, but he managed to keep that desire in check.

"Race?" he suddenly heard.

"Jackal?" he asked sarcastically.

"At your service. How can I be of assistance?" he bowed dramatically.

"I need a full workup on these items yesterday," Race ordered and pushed the bag into the Jackal's chest. "I expect you will make this your priority."

"When Jade says the word, I jump. She pays very well," he grinned.

"When will I hear from you?"

"Not in to small talk, big guy? Got it. YOU won't hear from me," he replied quickly. "I work through Jade only."

"How long do I have to wait?" he growled.

"Today."

"Make it a few hours," he said gruffly and then walked away.

XXX

"Mary?" Estella knocked on the door softly in case she was sleeping, but the young girl got to the door rather quickly and then broke down in sobs at the sight of Jessie's mother.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she rattled off. "It was my fault…my fault."

Estella wrapped her in an embrace and guided her back to the bed. "This is not your fault, sweetheart." She let her cry it out and then got her settled under the covers. Estella sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Mary's back. It felt good to mother someone.

"I still have Jessie's phone," Mary suddenly rolled over and grabbed it from the end table. "Please take it."

"Thank you," Estella said quietly and then stared at it for a moment before pushing the home button. The wallpaper was a picture of her daughter with Jonny. It looked recent.

"They're so cute," Mary mumbled. "I used to find it annoying. Now I can't even think of one without the other."

"Can you please tell me what happen?" Estella asked.

"Yeah," she closed her eyes and then let the flood gates open.

XXX

Jonny was not getting through the list as fast as he wanted. There were twenty names, which was concerning and at the same time reminded him how difficult Race's job really was. How stressful. He felt the weight of that responsibility. He had felt it from the moment he decided that she was the one.

" _Ace?" He came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms, but she tensed and then pulled away. "Are you ok? I was worried."_

" _You seemed fine an hour ago," she said coolly._

" _I've spent the last hour looking for you," he shot back. "What are you doing out here? You have guests." Her sixteenth birthday party was going on back at the main house, but she was hiding out in a clearing about a quarter mile from the back porch. She had managed to block IRIS before she left the house so it was not easy to find her. It was a warm night and he thought she looked beautiful in the moonlight, but he did not say it out loud because he knew she was gearing up for a fight._

" _I didn't want a party. I can't believe you didn't know that…"_

" _I tried to tell them, Jess. Our dads wouldn't listen. They wanted to do something nice for you. I think they're a little scared of you these days."_

" _WHY?" she growled._

" _I can't imagine," he sighed. She had been biting all of their heads off a lot lately._

" _Why didn't you warn me, Quest?" It was never good when she used his last name._

" _I thought it MIGHT be a good thing," he admitted slowly. "I thought it was at least worth a try."_

" _HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT?" she screamed at him._

" _I don't know what to think anymore," he told her in defeat. "I have no idea what's going on with you these days, but I would love it if you told me."_

" _I'm fine."_

" _I'm starting to really hate those two words, Jess. They've become your mantra."_

 _There was a long pause where she stared in the opposite direction. He knew she was waiting for him to walk away. It had become a recurring theme and he was sick of it._

" _I'm not leaving, Jess."_

" _Just break up with me already," she said suddenly. Then she took another step away and he noticed the silent tears. "Isn't that…what you want?"_

" _What?" his face fell._

" _Why do you keep waiting," she cried. "Is it because of my…my dad? I'll just go stay with my mom. Okay?" she wiped at her eyes and backed up even further when he tried to reach out. "Let's not make this harder."_

" _I don't want to break up," he insisted. "Where is this coming from?" He started to feel panicked when she stayed quiet. "You don't want to be with me?"_

" _I…_

" _TALK," he yelled. "I don't want to break up. I want to be with you. I miss you when I'm not with you. This has been the best year of my life…even when you act like an insane person."_

" _I'm…hmm." He rushed forward and his lips were on hers before she could stop it. She got lost in the kiss immediately. He held her head and her heart in his hands. He kissed her until he had her moaning softly into his mouth._

 _When he finally pulled back, her eyes were unfocused and she looked less guarded. It was not at all like he had imagined it would be, but that was the moment he knew completely. The idea of losing her was debilitating._

" _I'm so in love with you," he whispered. She froze. He waited. His eyes searching hers. "I need you to say something."_

" _I love you too," she said loudly, plowing into him. They ended up on the ground, laughing and kissing. "Why did it take you so long to say it?" she asked once their breathing was back to normal._

" _I was picking my moment," he told her dryly. "Is this why you've been acting so…"_

" _Chose your next words carefully," she slapped his chest playfully. "…and yes," she then admitted quietly._

" _Why?" he needed to know._

" _Why me?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _You could have any girl in my class or yours," she sighed. "They have all made that QUITE clear to me over the last six months. It's the reason they showed up tonight. Most of those bitches didn't even acknowledge my presence. They surrounded you and you were smiling at them…"_

" _I was being polite," he interrupted. "I was just trying to stop my eyes from rolling into the back of my head until you came and saved me, but you never did."_

" _I'm sorry. I couldn't watch it. I can keep it together at school, but not in my own home."_

" _Christ, you can't keep this shit from me," he pulled her closer. "Those bitches win if we fall apart because of them." That made her laugh softly into his shoulder and then meet his eyes. "I'm not gonna let that happen."_

" _I'm sorry," she told him again. "I wasn't prepared for how…"_

" _What?" he urged._

" _I can handle it," she promised. "You're worth it."_

" _I appreciate that," he smiled. "…but I think you'll handle it much better if you don't bottle it all up. I want to handle these things together. I think we're better together."_

" _I can't argue that." Then she paused to gather her thoughts. "They act completely different when you're not around, Jonny. It's like Jekyll and Hyde. The last few weeks…it's just really gotten worse. I let them get in my head…under my skin…like an idiot."_

" _What did they say?" his jaw tensed. Now he was pissed off. His days of being polite were officially over._

" _It doesn't matter."_

" _It clearly matters," he urged. "You've been upset for weeks and wouldn't tell me why. Not to mention the fact that you just gave me a fucking heart attack because I thought you were gonna dump me."_

" _Please don't make me repeat it," she begged. "I'm embarrassed enough that I let them affect me in the first place."_

" _Why haven't you told me any of this before now?"_

" _I didn't want you to think I was jealous and crazy."_

" _I would have believed you. I do," he exclaimed. "Those girls are so fucking fake. It's exhausting even pretending to tolerate them. I need you to know that I see right through it, baby."_

" _Baby?" she raised an eyebrow and lifted her chin from his chest to look at him. It was the first time he had called her that._

" _Yeah," he gave her a lopsided grin. "Is that okay?"_

" _Yeah…I like it." She settled back down against him and sighed. "I don't want to go back in there."_

" _We're staying right here," he promised. "Under these stars. I'm sorry, Jess. I'm also yours just so you know. Completely."_

" _Then I'm lucky," she kissed him. "Don't apologize. I got what I wanted for my birthday," she smiled. "Just me and you."_

" _Me and you," he held her tighter._

He did not know where she was or what was happening to her.

He did not know how long it would take until he found her.

He did not know…and it was crushing him from the inside out.

All he did know was that whoever took her had no idea who he was fucking with.


	8. Chapter 10 - Extended

Hadji arrived at the hotel and did not bother checking in. He walked straight to the elevators and pushed the button for the twentieth floor impatiently. Impatience was not a feeling he gave in to often, but time had felt like it slowed down since he spoke with Race. He was worried for his friend and worried about his brother. He wanted to get to his family and get to work.

When he finally arrived at the hotel door, he took a deep breath before knocking. He needed to be strong for his family.

"Father," Hadji greeted him with a brief hug and then rushed into the room so he could set-up. "Mr. and Mrs. Bannon," he nodded upon noticing them.

Jack stood to shake Hadji's hand and then placed both hands on his shoulders. "Jack and Sarah. How many times do I have to tell you that?" he tried to lighten the mood, but that was hard with Sarah crying softly in the background.

Hadji knelt so he was eye level with her and spoke confidently. "We will find her. No one stands a chance against the combined resources of this family."

"I know," Sarah choked out. "I'm sorry. Just a little scared."

Jack was beside her in a moment and offered his hand. "Come on, sweetheart. We need to let them work and you need to lie down." Sarah reluctantly agreed.

Hadji waited until they were gone before speaking again, but he continued to login to his equipment. "Where's Jonny?"

Benton paused before answering. "In his room I think…or Jessie's. I'm not sure. He and I got into an argument so he refused to stay and work here."

Hadji was not surprised. His brother was never rational when it came to Jessie, but he still felt bad for his father. He felt bad for anyone on the receiving end of Jonny's temper when it came to Jessie. "You know how he is when it comes to her," Hadji offered.

"I do," Benton sighed.

"What happened?" Hadji asked as he waited for his computer to connect to IRIS.

"I refused to tell him where the van was when I found it," Benton admitted and then paused again.

"Race filled me in on what you know so far," Hadji assured.

"I didn't want him inserting himself in a dangerous situation," Benton continued. "My son didn't agree with my point of view."

"I see," Hadji shook his head and decided to focus on what he could control instead. "Where are you at with the search?"

"I've hacked in and run our facial recognition software on all available video footage for the ten mile radius south and east of where the van was parked. On the corner of Atlantic and Tarpon. Can you take north and I'll take west?"

Hadji nodded his agreement. "What else?

"Jonny insisted she was wearing her earrings with the GPS," Benton continued with a shake of his head. "I can't find a signal though."

"Last known?"

"The hotel." Benton confirmed. "Last night."

Hadji took another deep breath. He had felt the need to take several in the last forty minutes. "Alright. On top of the surveillance searches, you take working on the GPS signal and I'll taking scanning through the police files for similar MOs…"

"No," Benton cut in.

Hadji looked up in surprise. "Why? We should play to our strengths. This is what makes the most sense."

Benton stood firm. He would not allow it. "You're on scholarship to Yale. I won't have you hacking into police servers illegally."

Hadji smiled. "I appreciate where you're coming from, but we can't afford to waste time. My friend needs me. Besides, I won't get caught. I learned from the best," he added confidently.

"And then you surpassed him to become the best," Benton closed his eyes in resignation.

"Which is why we will split the tasks up like I suggested," Hadji said again. "I never bothered to become an expert in cell tower technology."

"Because you knew it would become obsolete long before the rest of us," Benton said proudly.

"All technology becomes obsolete," Hadji shrugged. "Let's get to work."

"Will you check on your brother first?" Benton requested. "I'm worried about him."

Hadji considered that for a moment and then shook his head no. "Let me do some work first. Jonny will be more receptive if I can give him an update when I see him."

"FUCK YOU," Jonny screamed at his computer and then stood up to pace the length of the small hotel room. He was feeling claustrophobic and frustrated. When his mind was focused on the information in front of him, he felt some semblance of control. Some semblance that he was moving forward and making progress towards finding her, but each time he found himself waiting for a page to load or a search to finish his eyes drifted, against his will, to the archway connecting their rooms and then to the clock ticking away.

It had been over two hours since she was taken and he did not have a solid lead from Race's watch list. He could not find any surveillance footage capturing her image. He could not pick up a signal on her earrings and Race was not answering his phone. All of this bothered him, but nothing bothered him more than her earrings. He knew she was wearing them, but in that moment he had to double check and eliminate all second guessing. He forced himself to go into her room and look for them. He ripped through her drawers and suitcase desperately. He checked the shower, the bathroom counter and finally the bedside tables. Nothing.

As he sat down defeated on the bed, his eyes drifted to the note she had written him and the penguin keychain again. Just like it did when he first entered the room. He shut his eyes for a heartbeat. He saw her face. He pocketed them both and then stood.

'FOCUS,' he screamed at himself. 'Stop pacing right now and think. Prioritize.' He did. He was trying to do too many things at once. It was splitting his focus and slowing both computers down. He needed to give every name on Race's list his full attention. Race asked him to do this because it was important. With that thought in mind, he shut down every open window on the computers, except the window that let him see what his father was actively working on. He was not willing to give that up. He still did not trust his father to keep him in the loop.

The sixth name on the list was a man named Simon Roth.

"I've been patient," Race snarled. "Sergeant you have no idea how patient I've been, but if you don't give me back my phone and get to your fucking point with these questions in the next ten seconds you're gonna have a problem on your hands."

The Florida Highway Patrol had detained him an hour ago for bypassing one of their roadblocks as he made his way back from Jacksonville. They spotted his helicopter at a distance and then greeted him on landing. It was hard to be stealth in a helicopter, but it was his best option.

He decided to play nice because he knew they could have arrested him on site if they wanted. He did not want to deal with that red tape, but he did want to find out everything they knew. So he played along. He surrendered his cell phone and cooperated fully with their questions. As he waited for an audience with the Sergeant, he made small talk with one of the troopers over their shared military backgrounds and quickly built a rapport. He found out from the trooper that they had no leads, but they thought Jessie's kidnapping could be connected to another girl's disappearance in Georgia. Race did not discount that theory since the stolen van had Georgia plates, but he also knew that anyone with half a brain would be smart enough to switch the plates.

For the last ten minutes, the Sergeant had been trying to dance around questions about Jonny. Race saw right through it of course. While he appreciated this man's need to perform his duty, the time he was losing here was no longer worth the benefit. He had gotten what he wanted from the trooper and h knew the Sergeant would not give him any more information.

"My daughter just introduced me to her first boyfriend," the Sergeant grumbled. "Not a fun time for me. I ran a background check on the kid, but don't tell anyone," he chuckled. "I just wanted to know everything about him, ya know? How about you?"

Race stood. "I think you made the right decision looking into your daughter's boyfriend. I would have done the same if I was in your position, but you're headed down a pointless path. Jonny has nothing to do with this. I've raised that kid since he was six. I already know everything about him. I know you have a job to do and that you have to rule out family first, but that's not applicable here. Now arrest me and give me my call, which will be to the head of I-One by the way, or give me back my phone so I can get outta your hair."

Simon Roth was a former I-One agent with a serious gambling problem. Fifteen years ago he had gotten in so deep with the Ciccone crime family that he started trafficking drugs across state lines to cover his debts. Race was the one that turned him in and he was sentenced to twelve years in federal prison. Race's involvement was supposedly sealed, but Race added him to the list as a precaution when he was released. After some digging, Jonny found out that he had been staying at a Hampton Inn a few miles away for the last week. He was on the sixth floor and had rented a silver Toyota Camry from a Hertz in Houston. It was a real lead and his heart rate tripled. He called Race immediately, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Call me back."

Jonny stared at the computer as he considered his next move. He could not sit on this for long. He needed Race to call him back. Then a noise from the other room interrupted him.

Hadji knocked on Jessie's door several times before Jonny opened it distractedly.

"Anything new?" Jonny asked immediately. It broke Hadji's heart a little when he had to shake his head no. The hopeful look in his brother's eyes dimmed. He sighed heavily and then walked away without another word.

Hadji entered the room slowly. He felt like he was intruding on something sacred. Her things were strewn all over the room. At first he found himself surprised that Jessie had made such a mess, but then he realized that her things had been rifled through. He was surprised again to find Jonny in the next room.

Hadji leaned on the door frame and watched his brother for a moment. Jonny was sitting on the bed and typing away furiously on his keyboard. "You figured out how to get adjoining rooms?" Hadji laughed lamely.

Jonny responded without looking up. "I haven't seen her in three months. I was very…motivated," he grumbled and ran a hand over his face. _"Jonny…I love you."_

Hadji quickly changed the subject at Jonny's reaction. "Why did you go through all her things?"

"I needed to make sure I wasn't wrong about the earrings," he admitted. "She was wearing them, Hadj. Why can't we pick up the signal? Do you think that means she's underground?"

"That's one possibility," Hadji offered, but he knew Jonny already knew that and all the other possibilities. His brother was just grasping for anything firm to hold on to.

"Are you working on strengthening our link to the satellite?" he urged.

"Father's working on that."

An annoyed sound escaped Jonny's lips. "Mmm…Where are you on…"

Hadji felt the need to defend their father. "Jonny, he's just worried about you."

"I'm not talking about that right now," Jonny shot back with finality. "Give me a rundown of the searches you've run so far?"

"You're monitoring everything I'm doing," Hadji sighed. He knew his brother was scared, but the dismissive attitude was frustrating.

"Yeah…well I'm also a little busy here, Hadj. Did you need something then?" he sighed. _"Even though I can take care of myself, I am okay with you being my hero, baby."_ He heard it as clearly as if she was lying right next to him saying it again. He could see the trusting look in her eyes.

"Hey," Hadji called out with worry.

When Jonny refocused, Hadji was in front of him with a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry," he said softly, shrugging away and standing. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

Jonny felt guilty for what he was about to do. Then he noticed her lingerie on his pillow over Hadji's shoulder. He had forgotten she left it there last night and did not notice it earlier. He could not wait. "I need to take a break and I need to apologize to Dad…but I don't want to hold up the searches Race asked me to do," he added quickly.

"What are you working on?"

"Race gave me his threat list. Every person he monitors. He asked me to track each of them down to see if anyone is in the area. I'm through the first six and have no leads. Can you start on seven and keep working through them until I'm back? Race is convinced this is our best shot so I don't want to waste any time."

"Go," Hadji smiled. "Talk to father and catch your breath. I'll keep this moving."

"Thanks. I'll be back soon." He walked out without looking back because he was afraid his brother would see right through him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, turned it off and threw it on Jessie's bed. He began his mental checklist as soon as the door closed behind him. He needed cash, a disposable phone, a laptop, binoculars and a gun. Jonny knew that Race would have most, if not all, of that in his room depending on how much he took with him to Jacksonville. Either way, Race's room was the most logical first stop. He just had to get past his father.

Race had ten missed calls so he needed to prioritize once he got into the cab. "The Ritz," he told the driver distractedly. Half the calls were from Jonny. Three from Jade and one from Benton and Estella each.

She picked up on the first ring. "Jade. Sorry. Talk to me."

"I don't have anything useful, Race. I'm sorry. I heard back from my guy in Jacksonville. No prints and the blood was hers. The bullet was from a 9mm."

"Ok," he said slowly. "What was in the syringe?"

"Pavulon."

"Shit." It was a muscle relaxer. Fast acting and could last up to three hours from one dose. It was part of the drug cocktail used in lethal injections. "What…anything else?" he cleared his throat on the last word.

"I'm sorry, Race." She did not know what else to say. "What can I do?"

"Is this guy on your payroll or was this a one-time favor?"

"Payroll. Just call if you need him again. I'll make sure he's there," she promised.

"Thanks darling." He paused for just a moment and then hung up. Benton was next on his list. "Benton. You called?" He tried to keep the agitation out of his voice, but failed.

"We finished the search of every accessible camera feed. No luck. I'm having IRIS rerun the initial search and look twenty miles out as a secondary. The secondary will take longer, but…"

"I know," Race swallowed. "Just a precaution. This island is only thirteen miles long and the roadblocks were set up quickly. I don't want to rule anything out, but she's likely still on the island. Listen…I heard back from Jade's guy. The drug he injected her with was Pavulon. It's a long shot, but can you see if there's anything out there about Pavulon being reported as stolen? Also, another long shot but please confirm that Tyler is definitely in Boston."

"I'm on it."

"Thanks. Anything else?" he could not help but ask.

"Nothing firm, but we're all looking. We'll find her soon," Benton promised and then heard a loud knock. "Oh…someone's at the door. Are you on your way back? Race?" He had already hung up.

He called Jonny back next, but it went straight to voicemail. "Damnit."

Race was trying to remain confident, but the fact that they had gone so long without a lead was unnerving him. 'Did I miss something obvious?' he worried.

" _I'm so proud of you, Ponchita." It was just the two of them in her dorm room and he was getting ready to head home. Secretly, he was thrilled that he got to drop her off without Jonny there. They did not get to spend much one-on-one time together anymore._

" _Dad…thank you," she hugged him tightly. When it became clear he was not letting go any time soon she smiled and settled in. "Don't be sad."_

 _He kissed the side of her head. "I'm not. Just proud."_

" _I'm gonna call you every day," she promised._

 _He pulled back slowly. "You better."_

 _She took a deep breath and smoothed out a nonexistent wrinkle on his shirt to distract her from the sadness she was starting to feel. "Take care of yourself. I'll also be calling Mrs. Evans weekly to make sure you're not eating too much red meat."_

 _He rolled his eyes. "I think she got your long list of instructions."_

" _Take care of Jonny for me," she then added quietly. "I threw him for a loop on this one."_

" _He's gonna be a real pleasure to be around the next few months. Thanks for that by the way," he said sarcastically._

 _Jessie managed a half smile. "Just don't let him do anything too reckless, please."_

" _I love you."_

" _I love you more."_

Race decided he could not go back to the hotel and face Estella or Jonny with no news. They would call him if anything came up on their end. "Driver, change of plan. Take me to Fernandina Beach."

It was not the best plan he had ever concocted, but it would have to do. Jonny knocked and then braced his arms heavily on the door frame as he waited for his father to answer.

"Son," Benton greeted. "How are you?"

Jonny walked through the entryway and straight toward Race's bed with laser focus. He knew Race usually kept his supplies in at least two locations when they stayed at a hotel to reduce the risk of everything being taken in case of a theft.

"Any luck?" Jonny asked lamely. He knew he sounded like a broken record, but wanted an update before doing anything else.

"No," Benton replied simply.

'Keep it together, Quest. Do what you have to do for her and don't look back.'

He made a show of inhaling sharply and then sat on the edge of the bed. His head in his hands. His breathing exaggerated through his mouth so it sounded like he was hyperventilating.

Benton immediately sat next to him and rubbed his back. He kept his mouth shut because he knew there were no words to comfort his son in that moment.

"Dad, I feel like I can't breathe," Jonny chocked out. "Like I'm gonna pass out."

Benton tried to push against his shoulder, but Jonny resisted. "Lie back for a moment."

"Can you please get some ice?" Jonny asked. "I think I just need to cool off."

Benton pulled him close for a second and then stood. "You do feel hot. I'll be right back."

Jonny was moving as soon as he heard the door. He counted before knocking. The ice machine was ten rooms away so he only had a minute. Less if his father rushed. He checked under the bed and the closets by the bed and in the entryway. There were two small black duffel bags. He grabbed both and then hurried out of the room and straight for the stairwell. He did not look back to see if his father caught him and he did not stop moving until he was safely in the back of a cab. He risked a look back as the driver pulled away, but no one was following him.

"Just drive around for a few minutes," he requested. "I need a minute to figure out where I'm going."

Jonny ripped open the first bag and found most of what he needed. A thousand dollars in cash, an iPad and a pair of military grade binoculars. The second bag had a gun, ammo and several types of tracking devices. As soon as he saw the tracking devices he instinctively check each tracker to make sure they were turned off. Then he patted the bag down and found one turned on in the lining. He turned it off and did the same to the one in the second bag. All he was missing was a disposable phone. He had left his phone at the hotel room and turned it off for the same reason he turned off the trackers. He did not want his dad or brother interfering until he had a chance to assess the situation. He thought about moving forward without a phone, but quickly decided against it. He wanted one handy in case he needed Race.

"Where's the closest Walmart?" Jonny asked.

"Amelia Plaza. Very close. About ten minutes," the driver told him.

"Take me there," Jonny decided and then sat back and looked out the window. He would be moving again in less than ten minutes.

" _Jonny Quest, where are you taking me?" He had snuck into her room and shook her awake in the middle of the night. She was annoyed at first, but humored him. Now she was fully dressed and heading north with him along the highway._

 _Jonny just laughed. "I didn't answer that question the last five times you asked. What makes you think I'll answer now? Just trust me."_

" _I'll let you get in my pants if you tell me," she smiled._

 _He scoffed at that. "I'll take my chances, baby."_

 _His response made her turn in her seat and raise an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

" _Just that I'm a very lucky man," his grin grew fivefold. "You're insatiable, love."_

" _You think I can't resist you?" she huffed._

" _I think that's a pointless challenge. Who wins if we deprive ourselves? Besides, I already know I can't resist you."_

 _She sighed softly at that, leaning her head against the seat and staring at him lovingly. "You're far too charming for your own good."_

" _Is that your way of saying you can't resist me either?" he teased. She responded by unclicking her seatbelt, rolling down her window and then sticking her head outside the moving car. "What are you doing, Jess?"_

" _I'm in love with you," she screamed into the night. "I'm in love with you," she giggled as he pulled her back inside the car by her belt loops. She inched closer to him, placing both her hands on his shoulder and then leaning her chin on top of her hands. Her lips right at his ear. "I'm so in love with you. It's insane. Pull over. I'll show you exactly how much."_

" _We'll be there in two minutes," he laughed. "And then you can do whatever you want to me. I won't stop you."_

 _Two minutes later, they pulled into a parking lot they had pulled into countless times. It was right on the beach. It was their go to place in the summer when they wanted to venture away from the Compound. She was uncharacteristically quiet as he led her down the beach toward the private cabanas._

" _Remember how much we wanted to rent one of those when we were younger?" she mused after they walked by a few. "Our dads' never let us."_

" _I do," he said knowingly._

 _She stopped short. Surprising him. "Quest, don't tell me you woke me and brought me all the way out here to sneak in to one of those and get lucky? Am I not giving you enough attention, baby? I thought you said I was insatiable?"_

 _He pulled her toward the cabana two doors down. "No need to sneak in, love." He raised his free hand so she could see the key dangling from his finger. "And you keep me more than satisfied. That's not what this is about."_

 _She looked at him sideways with a half-smile as he unlocked the cabana door and stepped back to let her walk in slowly. It was pitch black and she jumped nervously when the door clicked closed and locked behind her._

 _Her breathing sped up immediately. He was not touching her, but she could feel him behind her. A moment later, his arms encircled her waist. He pulled her tight against his chest. Her head fell instinctively back and to the side. Exposing her neck. Waiting for his lips._

" _Jonny?"_

 _A soft light filled the small space next. Courtesy of a single bulb connected to a twelve inch silver chain right above them. There was not much to look at, but it was cozy. A day bed, small bathroom, table and chairs, a mini refrigerator and several candles._

" _Did you add the candles?" she asked._

" _I did," he whispered, giving in and kissing her neck. "Romantic or cheesy?"_

" _The perfect combo of both," she purred. "Classic you and I love it. So why did you do this if you're more than satisfied? Looking for more variety?"_

 _He spun her around and backed her up against the door. Arms on either side of her, trapping her in. His hips pinning hers. Staring at her and trying to convey everything he felt because words were never enough. He hated when she got like this. Insecure and indirectly asking for assurances that she was enough._

 _She lifted a hand and caressed his neck. "You want me against the door? That would be fun, babe. We haven't done that before."_

 _He did not respond. Just kept staring at her._

" _What?" she insisted._

" _You sure you don't want to be a lawyer, baby? Maybe a detective? Always so skeptical. You've mastered the art of asking a question in twenty different ways until you're confident in the answer you get. Even then…," he sighed and kissed her gently._

" _I'm sorry," she murmured against his lips._

" _I'm in a perpetual state of wanting you, Jess," he kissed her again. Longer this time._

" _I'm sorry," she said again._

" _I'm not, beautiful. I'll tell you, and everyone else, what you are to me every thirty seconds if you want."_

" _Sixty works," she teased and the smile on her face made him feel light._

" _Close your eyes for the next sixty?" he asked. "Then I'll show you. I promise."_

 _She did as he asked. Jonny pushed off the door and went around the room lighting every candle. Then he clicked off the overhead light and reached her in two steps. He wrapped his hands around her face and brought her lips to his, kissing her slowly. Taking his time to worship every corner of her mouth._

 _When he came up for air, she was a little dazed. "Hotshot," she panted._

 _He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "This is why I rented this place," he whispered, kneeling on the day bed and laying her back against the pillows. He removed her sandals. Then his._

" _What?" she hummed._

 _He laid down beside her, pulling her as close as possible and tangling a leg between hers. He started kissing her again. Languidly. "I love you so much," he told her between kisses._

" _I love you too."_

" _We always have to rush."_

" _Hmm."_

 _He propped himself up on an elbow and stared down at her, cupping the side of her face lovingly. "Every time we're together is better than the last," he started. "You have no idea. It's so amazing, but it's also always a rush against the clock or with one ear listening for someone that might interrupt. Don't get me wrong that's seriously fun, but I want the option of taking my time with you. I want to watch you come undone."_

" _I swear you could make me just by talking," she sighed._

" _Sounds like an interesting experiment," he smiled. "But not tonight. I love this sundress," he toyed with the strap and then pulled it off her shoulder, making sure his fingers tickled her arm as he went. "This sundress," he bent over and kissed her shoulder. Lingering there for a while and then making his way across her breast bone to the other strap, which he pulled down with his teeth._

 _She arched into him and he took the opportunity to slip a hand under her back and grip the zipper of the dress. The only sound in the room was her heavy breathing. Jonny was holding his breath. He found himself doing that all the time right before he undressed her. Like he could not believe it was about to happen._

 _After he unzipped her, she shimmied the material down to her waist. It caught there because of her decorative belt and she reached down hurriedly to undo it. He placed his hands over hers to stop her. Then he leaned over her again and began placing open mouthed kisses around her belly button. She pulled her hands from his and planted them in his hair. He let her guide his lips to where she wanted them. She moaned as she directed him to her chest._

 _He hovered for a moment and then rubbed his nose back and forth over a nipple until it came to a peak. He swiped his tongue gently. She curved toward him._

" _Baby, you taste so sweet."_

" _Jonny."_

 _He switched to her other breast and gave it the same attention. Her hips pushed up against an invisible force, seeking friction. She pulled his hair at the roots. It hurt, but she pulled harder each time he increased the pressure of his tongue against her nipple. He slipped his right hand to her knee and trailed it up her leg. He groaned against her skin when he realized she was not wearing any underwear. She was so responsive to his touch that he could not resist. He slipped a finger inside her, quickly followed by a second._

" _Mmm," she pushed against his hand eagerly. He lifted his head from her breast to stare at her and she stared back with hooded eyes. He stopped when she started to unravel, licking his fingers and then taking his time to remove the rest of her dress. He tossed it to the floor when he was done and turned back._

" _Why am I the only one naked?" she mewled._

" _Because you wear it so well," he flirted, rolling over her and off the bed to stand. He took his shirt off quickly and went for his belt, but Jessie was quicker. She sat up and pushed his hands away. He used them to encircle her face as she pulled his belt from its loops slowly. She unbuttoned his shorts next and drew down his zipper even slower._

 _The only sound that filled the small space now was their combined heavy breathing and eventually the rest of his clothes hitting the floor. Her hands were stationary on his hips. His on her face. They stared at each other for a long heated minute._

 _He released a quick breath when she smiled softly and licked her lips teasingly._

' _Please,' he thought desperately, but did not say it out loud. He guided her lips toward him and she did not hesitate. Relief washed through him and his eyes closed involuntarily as he waited to feel her. It seemed to take much longer than it actually did for her mouth and hands to reach him. When they did, he felt the warmth of both envelope him at the same time._

" _Jessie," he called out. Also involuntary. He moved his hands into her hair and gripped fistfuls. Pretty much everything he did after that was involuntary. He could not remember anything except her name when her mouth was on him. She moved her head back and forth leisurely. He got ready to beg each time she moved back and flirted with taking her mouth away, but then she would move forward again and he would hold his breath and focus completely on her lips and tongue. On her fourth or fifth pass over him, he lost count quickly, he got bold and started meeting her lips as they trailed over him. Thrusting gently._

 _He groaned loudly when she did not protest and squeezed his eyes shut even harder. Then she got bold and tried something new. She started humming around him. The vibrations simultaneously felt amazing and broke him from his trance. The breath exploded from his body and his eyes shot open wide. He stared down at her and suddenly remembered why he had brought her in the first place._

 _Refocused and single-minded, he glided his hands from her hair to her neck and guided her gently back to a prone position on the bed. The look she gave him as he climbed on top of her was equally confused and sultry. He did not put his weight on her, even though she had wrapped her arms around his neck and was trying to pull him down._

" _Why did you stop me?" she whispered._

" _Because I wanted to kiss you," he whispered back and then did just that. He kissed her senseless as he balanced himself on one arm over her and his available hand made its way back down her body to spread her legs. He wanted to make sure she was ready. The wetness his hand met on her inner thigh told him all he needed to know. She tore her mouth from his and took large gulps of air. Her head fell to the side._

" _Jonny."_

 _He went straight for her exposed neck, kissing every visible inch. Her hands went to his hair to pull at the roots briefly. Then they slipped down the front of his chest and around him. She guided him to her entrance. His girl was ready._

 _He pushed into her slowly, stopping mid-way to pull his head from neck and stare at her. Her face was scrunched up in focus. Eyes closed tightly and bottom lip firmly between her teeth. He waited until she turned her head back and meet his gaze. He dropped his forehead to hers and a light sheen of sweat covered them both. He finished pushing into her silently and he could tell she had to fight to keep her eyes on him, but she did and it was overwhelming._

 _He stayed still for a moment and they breathed in and out together, enjoying the embrace. Then he reached back and wrapped one of her legs around his waist. She followed suit with the other, arching her hips up slightly in the process and giving a small sound of satisfaction._

 _She moaned outright when he began moving. He started off slow, but that did not last long. Her hands were back in his hair, keeping their foreheads glued together as their hips met eagerly._

" _I'm not gonna last long," she admitted. "Oh," she shouted, when he responded with a forceful thrust._

" _That's my line," he panted heavily._

 _XXX_

 _They laid on their sides, tangled together and covered in each other for a while. He had lost track of time, but was not worried since it was still dark out. He kissed her forehead again. He had lost track of how many times he had done that too. It felt like a lot, but not enough._

 _She sighed happily against him. "I love you, Jonny Quest." There was a softness to her voice he had never heard before. It made his brow furrow and his heart quicken._

 _He shifted until his lips were on the shell of her ear. "I plan to spend the rest of my life proving what you are to me. How much you mean to me. And when you think you know, I'm gonna prove that you're not even close. I love you, Jessie Bannon."_

 _She kissed him then and he knew he had calmed her heart. At least for the night._

 _When she pulled back, she had a light and playful smile on her face._

" _What?" he asked._

" _I don't want to inflate your ego," she rolled her eyes._

" _Tell me," he insisted. "Don't make me tickle it out of you," he warned._

" _Don't,' she laughed, pulling herself even closer to his body in a fruitless attempt to escape his hands. He trapped her leg between his and then rolled on top of her, trapping the rest of her to the bed._

" _Tell me."_

 _She rolled her eyes again dramatically, but her grin grew. "You are getting really…really good at this, Quest. Don't let it go to your head."_

" _Too late," he gave her a charming smile._

" _I don't want to leave here," she responded, signaling to him that it was time to go before they got caught._

" _Let's get cleaned up first." He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist like it was the most natural thing in the world. He carried her to the small shower and kept one hand around her waist as the other turned on and tested the water. She let her feet drop to the ground and peppered his neck and shoulder with kisses in the meantime._

 _A small laugh pushed by her lips when she turned and got a good look at the shower. "This thing IS NOT meant for two people."_

 _He pushed her inside and in front of the spray. He was glued to her back. She was right. They barely fit, but he did not care and she did not complain. They just held each other and let the water wash away the sweat. That was good enough. With some maneuvering, they managed to move in a small circle until his back got the spray, effectively pinning her to the wall and shielding her from the water._

 _He did not miss it when her breath caught._

" _What are you thinking right now?" he wanted to know._

 _Her cheeks reddened in response and her eyes dropped to his chest. She did not speak._

" _Now I really have to know," he laughed a little and put two fingers under her chin to lift her head. He waited patiently until she met his gaze again._

" _I just…can't seem to get enough of you," she said slowly and then her eyes darted away from his intense gaze._

 _His dick jumped to attention between them at her words. He could not help it. She swallowed at his reaction, but he still saw some embarrassment in her expression. He closed in on her lips again and lifted her right leg. "Now you know how I feel," he growled. "All the damn time."_

 _He was inside her again before she could say anything. It was raw and real and he could not get close enough. It made him want to keep every promise he ever made to her plus hundreds more. The space only allowed for short quick thrusts, but he was not complaining and neither was she. In fact, she was louder than he had ever heard her get and it did something to him that he could not describe. It made him want her even more. His ego was growing by the second, but his desire for her grew faster. It was crashing down on him fast. He tried to hold out when he felt her walls clenching around him, but he failed. His orgasm shot through him fast, spurred by the way she kept moaning in his ear. He remembers seeing a bright flash of white and then the next thing he remembered he was hunched over her. She was trapped in the corner and stroking his face._

" _Jesus Christ," he exclaimed, still trying to recover._

" _Agreed," she sighed._

 _He looked at her with sudden worry in his eyes. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"_

" _No," she smiled softly and kissed his nose. "That definitely didn't hurt."_

 _After a beat, he shook his head. "Did you finish?"_

" _You don't remember?" she teased._

" _No," he laughed._

" _You always finish what you start," she kissed him lightly and pushed against his chest._

 _They exited the shower on shaky legs and then toweled off and redressed in silence._

" _Let's go home," she said quietly, threading her fingers through his and starting toward the door. She pulled up short when he did not move and turned back around to see him rooted to the floor. His eyes were on her legs and then slowly trailed back to her face. "No," she said firmly, but with a smile._

 _He shrugged playfully. "Every time I see you in this dress now I'm gonna think you're not wearing underwear."_

 _She shrugged back. "That can be arranged."_

"Sir," the driver interrupted his memory. "That will be thirteen fifty."

Jonny handed him a twenty and told him to keep the meter running. He avoided the crowds and made his way through the aisles with precision. He found the disposable phone he needed and then also grabbed a dark t-shirt, hat and sunglasses on impulse. He went through the express checkout and was back in the cab in record time. "Take me to the Hampton Inn on Sadler."

It was less than two miles away so Jonny was in the lobby of the Hampton Inn five minutes later. He had put on the new shirt, the hat and the sunglasses for good measure before getting out of the cab. The lobby was small so a quick scan told him that Roth was nowhere in sight. He walked straight to the registration desk and offered the middle-aged clerk a greeting. He hoped that some innocent flirting might get him what he wanted.

"Darlene, good morning. That's a pretty name," he grinned. "I'm looking to rent a room for the night. I know check-in isn't for a few hours, but if you have anything available I would appreciate it so much. It's been a long night."

"Let me check for you, sweetie."

"I prefer the sixth floor if that's at all possible," he tried to add casually. He kept his eyes on the elevator as Darlene tapped away on her keyboard.

"Come back in twenty minutes and I can get you in room six twenty-four."

'Perfect,' he thought. 'Three rooms away from that asshole.'

"Thank you so much," he plastered a fake smile on his face. "Can I pay now to save some time?"

"Sure. I just need to see some I.D. and a credit card."

"My wallet was actually stolen," Jonny lied smoothly. "Part of my long night. Luckily, I have enough cash on me to crash for the day and then get home."

"Where are you from?"

"Atlanta. I was just here for a buddy's bachelor party. Less than twenty-four hours and I managed to let someone steal my wallet and cell phone right under my nose. My girl…well she's always telling me I'm too trusting," he trailed off. "How much for the night?"

"One hundred forty seven," she told him. "What's your name?"

"Morgan. Morgan Brenner," he handed over the cash. "Thank you again. You're a life saver, Darlene. I'm gonna take a walk around the block to stay awake. I'll be back in twenty."

Jonny did take that walk around the block. He wanted to scout out the area and see if he could spot Roth's car. There was a Renaissance Inn a block away and several parking lots in the surrounding area. On his first pass, he counted four silver Camrys that could have been Roth's, but did not get close enough to read the license plates. As he began his second pass around the block, he pulled the phone and one of the trackers controlled by a remote from the bag. He removed the adhesive from the back of the tracker and slowed down as he approached the first car. It was not the one he was looking for. He did not think it would be. If he had to put money on it, he would bet that the Camry closest to the hotel's back entrance was the winner. When that car was in his line of vision, he paused and looked up. He counted to the sixth floor windows and saw that there were five open windows in full view of the car. If the hotel floor plan he had found was accurate, two of those windows belonged to Roth.

He started at a jog with the tracker hidden in his right hand and the phone in his left. He dropped the phone once he was at an arm's length from the car and managed to attach the tracker to the bottom of the car before popping back up and continuing his jog. Then he kept running until he was back in the lobby, hoping that Darlene had worked her magic faster than promised. He smiled as he approached and his smile grew wider when she waved a key card.

"Thank you," he said again, grabbing the card and heading toward the elevator. He felt as tired as he was pretending to be. He pushed every button because he wanted to get off on a floor that was receiving maid service. He ended up stepping off on the third floor and waiting for a maid to leave her cart long enough so that he could swipe the universal key she left hanging off its edge. Her oversight would make what he needed to do much easier.

When he made it up to the sixth floor, he walked straight past Roth's door and felt the blood rush to his head. 'What if she's in there?' He dropped his bag in his room and then took off his shoes. The first thing he needed to do was confirm that Roth was in the room. He opened his door quietly and kept it propped open with his shoe. Then he tiptoed down the hall, knocked on Roth's door loudly and ran back to his room, shutting the door quietly. He waited and listened patiently. When he heard the door open and then slam shut a second later, he released the breath he had been holding.

'Okay,' he told himself. 'Now the hard part. Your move Roth.' He sat by the door and waited.

" _You're too trusting, Jonny. Too good," she whispered in his ear. They were on the couch in his room, taking a break from studying._

" _What…huh?" he breathed heavily. "Keep doing that, baby."_

" _She didn't need help with her calculus."_

" _Who?"_

" _Katie."_

" _Who?"_

" _Good answer."_

" _God that feels good."_

" _She was just trying to get you alone, Jonny."_

" _She failed. I saw right through her," he panted. "You're the only one I want to be alone with and I'll show you TOO GOOD," he smirked and stood up._

 _The happy yelp that came out of her mouth as he carried her to the bed was a sound he would never forget._

" _I love you," she sighed._

" _You're everything."_


	9. Chapter 14 - Extended

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

Estella barely managed it, but she did keep up with him. It was not graceful. She was having trouble catching her breath, but she was sitting in the passenger seat of the SUV as Jonny teared out of the parking lot.

"How close are we?" she asked once reality set in.

"Only a few minutes away," he answered shortly. "Here," he handed her his computer. "If you're coming, you might as well help. Do you see that red dot blinking quickly?"

Estella pursed her lips. She did not appreciate his tone. "Yes."

"That's the signal from the GPS in her earrings. It's blinking quickly over a one mile radius right now because I have IRIS working to pinpoint the exact location. Once she finds it, the blinking will stop and we'll know exactly where she is. It won't take much longer for the scan to finish."

"How close is Race?" she asked.

"Not sure." Jonny could hear the nervousness in her voice, but did not address it. She did make him rethink his plan though and he turned left instead of right at the next light.

"I thought we needed to head east?" Estella pointed out.

"We do, but I need to make a stop first."

XXX

"Race," Phil started. "I feel the need to point out that we can't help Jessie if you kill us on the way there."

"You've been behind a desk too long," Race shot back.

"Fuck you, Bannon."

"You miss working with me," Race tried to lighten the mood, but did not take his attention from the road.

"You're a pain in my ass still."

"I do appreciate you coming out here," Race told him after a beat, but did not slow down the car. He was making great time.

"I came for my goddaughter," Phil told him. "The world needs more of her in it."

"On that we have always agreed," Race smiled. "You came for me too though."

"You're a pain in my ass," Phil repeated and then they were interrupted by a ringing phone. "At least put it on speaker this time," Phil requested.

Race obliged. "Jonny. Talk to me, kid."

"Roger?" It came out as a whisper.

"Stel?" Race was immediately worried. "Why do you have Jonny's phone? What the hell's going on?" he ordered.

"He left it in the car," she answered. "I knew you'd answer if you thought it was him."

Race could hear the fear in her voice and an overwhelming instinct to protect her and comfort her grabbed hold of him. He did not think that would ever go away. "Tell me what's going on?" he asked softly.

"I was with Jonny when he called you," she explained. "Checking in on him."

"He let you come with him?" Race was incredulous.

"LET is a generous term," she sighed. "You know me better than that." Estella turned her head to see if Jonny was on his way back before continuing. "He is JUST like you, Roger. When I told him I was coming, I saw that look you always used to give me. I watched him do the cost benefit analysis of letting me come in his head in like two seconds. I guess the time he would have lost fighting with me was too much. So here I am."

"Where are you?" Race tried to ask patiently.

"Parked outside a Hampton Inn. He just ran inside," she relayed quickly. "He said he'd be back in a minute."

"Why did he stop there?"

She laughed. "I can assure you that he's shared no part of his plan with me, Roger."

"Get out of the car," he told her. "Give him the phone when he comes back. I'll pick you up after we get Jess."

"No chance in hell."

"STEL…there is a place and time to be stubborn…"

"Let me," Phil interrupted.

"Be my guest," Race shook his head in annoyance.

"Estella, its Phil. You need to listen to me. You can't come."

"She's…

"Let me be blunt," he spoke over her. "You'll be in the way. A distraction. Let us focus on Jessie."

"I have to go," she said quickly.

"STEL…" Race screamed.

"And she hung up," Phil pointed out the obvious.

"That woman will be the death of me," Race complained. "What does she think she's accomplishing?"

"She's not thinking with her head," Phil justified. "None of you are."

"Why the fuck did she call me if she wasn't gonna listen?" Race continued.

"Because she's scared and you're such a teddy bear," Phil ran a hand over his face. "Can't you drive any faster?"

Race shot him an ironic smile and then pressed his foot down harder against the gas.

XXX

Jonny parked in front of the hotel and did not hesitate. He kept the car running and told Estella to hang tight. He had checked the tracker when they were stuck at a red light. Roth was still at the racetrack. He ran straight for Roth's room and pushed roughly through the heavy door. After taking a moment to assess, he went straight for the .38 special and spear point pocket knife in Roth's nightstand. He confirmed that the .38 was loaded before putting both weapons in his waistband. Then he pulled out the brown leather bag hidden under the bed and grabbed the 9mm Beretta and some extra ammo. Before heading back to the car, he also retrieved both of Race's bags from the other room in case he needed them.

"What happened?" Jonny asked as soon as he was back behind the wheel. He could tell she was more shaken up than when he left her. "Did Race call?" he grabbed for the phone.

There was no point in denying it. "I called him," she shrugged like it was not a big deal. "I wanted to get the argument out of the way upfront."

"Uh huh," Jonny put the car in drive. He did not buy it, but it did not matter. "Stay here," he offered and then produced a room key. "I can pick you up after."

"No."

"I can tell you're afraid," he sighed. "And there's nothing wrong with that. That's a normal reaction. Please stay here, Estella. Let me go get her without having to worry about your safety in the process."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"Of course I do," he insisted. "You're her mother. I won't let anything happen to you."

Estella crossed her arms and sat back. "Let's go."

"Fine," Jonny sighed and took his foot off the break. "I'll figure it out." As he sped off toward his destination, Jonny seriously considered tying Estella's hands to the steering wheel once they got there.

XXX

"Call Race," Hadji announced loudly.

Every head in the conference room shot up at the noise. They had all been working desperately in silence since Race's last phone call. Benton was doing background checks on the names Race had sent over from the police files. He was also trying to poke around in the FBI's system to uncover their interest. At the same time, Jack had been going through the new footage Benton pulled screen by screen. Benton knew that new footage was more likely to produce a lead than reviewing what they already had. He did not have any information about this fourth girl readily available, so he had to make some educated guesses and trust them. It was easy for Benton to track the movements of the local sheriff's department since it was so small. He could see that half the deputies were parked in front of a house at 245 Monroe Street and the other half were over by the Amelia Plaza shopping center. Jack was going through all the footage Benton could pull around the shopping center from the last two hours. Benton was convinced the shopping center was the location of the fourth abduction, especially after he pulled the DMV records for the residents of 245 Monroe Street. Keri Powell looked like she could be related to Jessie.

Hadji had gained access to the missing person reports about twenty minutes ago and had been going through them meticulously to summarize the details for everyone else.

"What is it?" Benton asked as he dialed Race's number on the polycom, but there was no time for Hadji to respond.

"What do you have?" It was Phil who answered.

"Race?" Hadji started.

"I'm here."

"I've got the reports from Atlanta," Hadji said quickly. "I'm sorry. I was busy summarizing them and just noticed that we got a hit on her…"

"Shit," Race growled. "Sorry…I already know. Jonny called me. I'm on my way there to meet him. I told him to tell you before leaving, Benton."

Benton sighed. "It's fine."

"It's not fine," Race responded.

"It is," Benton defended. "My son and I spoke. I don't approve of his actions, but we understand where the other is coming from now."

"Estella's with him," Race offered, but was not sure that provided Benton any comfort.

"WHAT?"

Race could not identify who said that, but knew they must all have been as surprised and confused to hear that news as him.

"Yeah," Race sighed. "No clue how that happened. I'll call you when it's done. Keep doing what you're doing please. Just in case."

XXX

Jonny parked a block away from where he found the van and took the computer back from Estella's lap.

Estella heard him mumbling to himself as he looked at the screen. It sounded like he was saying numbers.

"What's that?" she asked.

"That's where I find her," he responded distractedly and raised the phone to his ear. "Race," there was a breathy quality to his voice. "IRIS has the exact coordinates. I'm about half a mile away. From the map, it looks like a wooded area. Slightly elevated. Probably a hill. How close are you?"

"Twenty minutes, Jonny. Do not approach without me. That's an order."

"I'm gonna get closer and then I'll drop you a pin so you know exactly where I am," Jonny responded. "Can you please convince your ex-wife that waiting here is what's best for Jess? She won't listen to me."

"She won't listen to me either, but you better. Promise me you will wait, Jonny." Race got nervous when he did not answer right away. "Jonny…you can and will wait the twenty minutes it'll take me to get there. You won't put yourself or Estella in unnecessary danger. Do you understand me?"

"I understand." Jonny's voice was hollow. "Please hurry."

Jonny hung up and turned the car on again. Then he turned to Estella. "Last chance to be reasonable," he told her and was met with silence. "Promise you'll listen to me. Everything that I say. You're not coming unless I have your word."

"How will you stop me?" she scoffed.

"I can easily get you out of this car without hurting you," he deadpanned. "Your word."

"You'd trust my word?"

"When her life is at stake? Yes. I think I have to." He was hoping to impress upon her the gravity of the situation in case she did not yet understand. "Say the words, Estella."

"Are we waiting until Roger gets here?" her voice shook.

"Yes," he told her in frustration, but could tell she was not convinced. "You are so…"

"What?" she asked through her teeth.

Jonny put the car into drive and pulled away from the curb. He was not willing to wait any longer. "It's really odd that you don't like me more," he smiled. "Jess is so much like you. Beautifully stubborn," he added quietly.

XXX

 _She barged into his room. Uninvited and slammed the door. She was pissed at him. She had been pissed at him for three days. There was a screaming match on day one. Their fathers were not pleased. Then he went quiet on day two, which he knew would drive her crazy. She hated it when he shut down and refused to yell back. When he refused to say reset. On principle, she would settle into her stubbornness further just to frustrate him and he would do his best to hide how much it got to him._

 _He had been lounging on his bed reading. She was now standing at the foot of his bed with her arms crossed. "I assume we have the house to ourselves since you're here," he grumbled. "Come to scream at me some more?"_

" _He speaks," she shook her head. "Come on, stop acting like a child. I'm sick of it."_

 _Jonny took a deep breath and set the book aside calmly. "I'm not fighting about this again, Jess. I'd argue that my choice is the more adult one here. I'm not apologizing again either."_

" _You never apologized a first time," she scoffed. "Not really."_

" _You overreacted, Jess."_

" _No. YOU overreacted," she screamed._

 _Jonny swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood to square off with her. "I don't know what you want me to say," he admitted. "You know where I stand and no amount of you screaming at me will change that. I won't back down just because you refuse to. Not about this…but I don't want to argue anymore either. So where does that leave us?"_

 _It took a long pause before he saw her defensive posture slip away and her body slump a little. She wrapped her arms around herself and then sat down on his desk. He sat on the edge of his bed and waited for her to say something._

" _I miss you," she admitted and then flicked her eyes up to meet his gaze._

" _I miss you too," he felt himself soften, but did not say more._

" _I don't want you to say anything," she shrugged. "I don't even want you to apologize. I just want you to promise that you won't do it again."_

" _You know I can't agree to that," he told her. Confusion clear on his face. "He was disrespecting you. I won't stand for that, Jess. Not ever."_

" _Jonny," she sighed. He could tell she was trying to be patient. "I…"_

" _Don't say you can take care of yourself," he cut her off. "I know you can. That doesn't mean I don't get to take care of you too."_

" _I love that that's your instinct," she smiled. "…but it's not acceptable for you to put your hands on anyone. No matter how big of a jerk they are to me. That's why I got so mad, Quest."_

" _That wasn't my intention," Jonny sighed. "I just…reacted."_

" _You overreacted," she said again, but when she was not screaming it at him he could actually here it._

" _Maybe I could have handled it differently," he admitted._

" _I don't like it when people disrespect our relationship either," she stood and came to sit beside him. He shifted closer until they were touching. He really had missed her. "Don't you think I want to punch every girl that flirts with you? Trust me, I do. Right in their pretty little…"_

" _I always keep my cool when they flirt," he cut her off and then laced his fingers through hers slowly. "He put his hands on you, Jess. For me, that's not acceptable."_

 _He saw her jaw tighten out of the corner of his eye and tightened his grip on her hand. When she stood and tried to walk away he held on tighter._

" _What now?" he growled, standing too._

" _I'm not your property," she growled back._

 _He let go when she said that. "I don't think that," he told her. "If you want to stay mad at me, then stay mad," he turned away. "Do what you want, Jessie. You always do anyway." Then he started to laugh._

" _What?" she insisted._

" _If you're my property, than that was a terrible investment on my part because you NEVER listen and you piss me off on purpose all the time." He felt bad as soon as he said it, especially when he was met with silence. She did not dish it right back like he expected._

 _When he turned around, he could see that she was trying to compose herself._

" _That was an incredibly mean thing to say," she whispered, holding back tears._

" _Well your comment was bullshit and you know better," he defended. "I can't believe you would even think it let alone say it out loud. When have I ever treated you as anything less than my equal? You are my partner in everything. You've been my partner since I was six."_

" _Ever since…," she started and then cut herself off._

 _He was not sure he wanted to know, but asked anyway. "What?"_

" _You've always been overprotective," she pointed out and wrapped her arms around herself again. "But…"_

 _Instead of prompting her, he took two steps forward and pulled her against his chest. She froze for a moment and then wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. They both relaxed into the embrace. Jonny rested his cheek on the top of her head. They were standing next to a mirror so he watched her face closely. Her eyes were squeezed shut, but her expression soften a fraction when he stroked her hair._

" _I don't want to fight anymore, Jonny."_

" _What were you going to say," he eventually asked and kept his focus on her closed eyes._

" _I'll say it wrong." A tear fell down her face and he wiped it away._

" _Just say it."_

" _I feel overwhelmed," she whispered._

" _By me?" he swallowed._

" _By the way I feel about you," she responded. "By the way you feel about me. Ever since we started sleeping together…you've been different, Jonny."_

" _I have," he admitted quietly into her hair. He knew he had. "I FEEL different, baby. Don't you?"_

 _She lifted her head at his admission to meet his eyes. He started to step back, but her hands gripped his shirt to keep him close so he just brought his hands up to frame her face instead._

" _Yes," she told him._

" _I don't know how to say this right," he repeated her words with a grin. "I'm not sure I can explain it. For me, it was like this seismic shift. Like your place in my life and the future I want with you became so clear. And…I don't know, we've been talking about the future for years. It's not like I didn't mean it before. I did. I meant all of it, but over the last few months it has just felt…"_

" _So real," she finished his sentence._

" _Yes," he agreed. "I don't think you're my property, Jessie. But… you are mine and I'm yours. Does that make any sense?"_

" _Yes," she whispered. "Every word. That's why I feel so overwhelmed. It's real and it scares me. I don't want to lose it."_

" _I'm not going anywhere, Ace. I love you. You're the most important person in my life. You're not losing me any more than I'm losing you. I'll never let that happen."_

 _Jessie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Jonny could tell she was trying to absorb his words. "Do you understand now why I was mad?" she asked._

" _No," he chuckled. "Not really."_

" _Because YOU are the most important person in my life. I don't like it when people disrespect our relationship," she told him again. "But at the end of the day, it's meaningless. It annoys me in that moment and then I walk away and I never think about it again. It has no impact on me, but when you step in and create a situation that could get you in trouble…that very much impacts me. Do you get that? How do you think I'd feel if you got in trouble over me? How dumb would it be to let yourself over a stupid insignificant boy that I'll never think twice about?"_

" _Okay…okay," he mumbled. "I get it. I'm sorry, Jess."_

" _I meant it when I said I didn't need an apology," she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead. A peace offering. "Please don't do it again."_

" _I'll try," he answered. He knew that was not what she wanted to hear, but it was the best he could offer._

" _I'm sorry for what I said," she apologized, moving her hands to frame his face too. "I'm sorry for pretty much everything I said to you the last few days. I love you and you don't make me feel like property. I may have…"_

" _What?" he smiled._

" _Overreacted," she rolled her eyes. "A little."_

" _I'm sorry too," he kissed her nose. "And you and I both know you're the best damn investment a bum like me will ever make."_

" _I hate fighting with you," she told him passionately._

" _I love making up with you," he flirted. Right against her lips and waited to see what she would do._

 _When she whimpered and swallowed at his words, he backed her up until she was pinned against the wall. Then he latched on to her neck. "I missed this. I missed you," he hummed._

" _We have a few hours," she moaned._

 _He kissed his way up to her ear. "Then I get to make up with you a few times."_

" _God…Jonny."_

 _He moved back to her lips and lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. He walked slowly and kissed her the whole way. When he kneeled on the bed, she untangled herself from his waist and settled in the center against his pillows. He sat back between her legs and removed her shoes and socks. Then he ran his hands up her jean covered legs until he reached the waistband and skimmed his thumbs underneath, caressing her warm skin. Her breathing picked up. His eyes never left hers._

" _Am I overwhelming you?" he teased._

 _She closed her eyes and arched into his touch. "In every conceivable way, baby. I need you."_

" _I need you," he repeated her words. All the teasing was gone from his voice as he popped open the button on her jeans. He looked up to meet her gaze, but her eyes did not meet his. They were focused intently on the movement of his hands as they started to undress her. He did it slowly, enjoying the softness of her toned legs against the palms of his hands._

" _I hate it when you wear skinny jeans," he grumbled, pulling a little harder once he got down to her calves._

" _That's not what you said Friday night," she laughed._

" _Hmm," he acknowledged. "I do love your ass in those white ones. Pretty sure my eyes were glued to it every chance I got."_

" _Pretty sure?" she raised an eyebrow._

 _When he finally freed her ankles from the offending article, he trailed his hands back up her legs. "I'm guilty, baby. I wanted to take those off too."_

" _Next time," she flirted, lifting her hips so he could pull her underwear off with ease._

 _She spread her legs further and his eyes drank her in. "Fuck," he mumbled under his breath. She sat up before he had a chance to do anything else. She kissed him passionately and then more leisurely. He went with it. A final soft peck, which he returned, he knew was her way of apologizing again._

 _Then she laid back and gave him a 'watch this' smile. She removed her own sweater and threw it in his face. He caught it with a laugh and tossed it aside, simultaneously removing his own shirt with impatience. When he looked back, her hand was caressing her ribcage. Waiting until she had his full attention again. She trailed it up between her breasts. She was wearing one of those bras with a front clasp. He did not know much about bras, but knew he liked it when she wore ones with a front clasp. Faster access. Not by much, but he counted every second._

" _You're staring," she purred, throwing the bra to the ground._

" _Guilty," he whispered again. "You turn me inside out," he breathed heavily._

 _She giggled._

" _Goddamn. My girl looks so good naked," he exclaimed, taking another full pass over her body with his eyes and pitching forward when they reached her lips._

 _Then he felt the sole of her foot. Planted firmly in the center of his chest and pushing him back. It surprised him at first, but he recovered quickly. In his lust-filled haze, he needed contact and the fasted way to get that was to grab her foot and start kissing his way up her leg._

 _She tried to pull her leg away, but he stubbornly refused. His lips had reached her upper thigh by the time she managed to plant her other foot on his chest and push him back onto his knees._

" _What?" he grinned down at her._

" _Take off the rest of your clothes," she ordered._

" _You want to stare at me?" he provoked._

" _Yes. I want you naked," she whispered. "Because…" she let that statement hang when he rolled off the bed and stripped down. He watched her as she watched him closely. She bit her lip and looked him up and down. He felt completely confident. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her._

 _She held out her hand and then pulled him down on top of her without ceremony. She laughed again and all he could hear was how happy she sounded. Because of him. The laughter died in her throat when he went straight for a nipple with his tongue._

" _Jonny!"_

 _He knew she loved that and he loved the reaction he always got. She held his head there and arched her hips into his, seeking more friction. Each time her warm skin touched his dick, he felt an electrical current rush through his body._

 _He wanted her bad._

 _She moaned when he switched to her other breast and gave it the same attention. "Please."_

 _He moved to her lips next and pushed his tongue into her mouth wildly. He did not pull back. She pushed him back gently when she needed air. He locked his forehead to hers and shifted until they were both on their sides in the middle of the bed. Completely pressed together. The only thing between them was his arousal and their heavy breathing._

 _Her eyes stopped him in his tracks. He tucked some hair behind her ear so his view was not blocked and then his fingers tickled her skin as they moved to her hip._

" _You're staring," she accused again._

" _I can't help it." He pushed inside her with one thrust._

" _Yes," she called out suddenly. "Oh God, Jonny."_

 _He stopped again, adjusting to the new position. He was usually on top and he loved being on top of her. Being in control of the pace and the situation. When they were in bed together, she almost always relinquished control to him. She trusted him completely with her body and nothing ever made him feel stronger or more like a man than her._

" _Need," she pushed against him and tangled a leg with his. One arm was trapped under his body, but he wrapped the other around her waist to find a rhythm. She had an arm looped under his and was gripping his shoulder trying to do the same thing. They could not have rushed it even if they wanted. It was a slow build._

 _When her eyes became too much, he buried his head in her neck and nipped it gently with his teeth._

" _You feel so good," he worshipped, pausing the movement of his hips and bringing his eyes back to hers. Then he trailed the hand that was around her waist over her ass and kept going until he found her ankle. He untangled her leg from his and guided it over his hip. Locking her foot on his lower back. She had stopped moving too. Waiting to see what he would do next._

 _He kissed her deliberately and they both started moving again. "Oh…Stop," she tore away from his lips. He froze immediately. Startled and concerned. He started to pull away. "Don't move." Her arm tightened around him and her heel dug into his back hard, keeping him buried inside her. He searched her face for signs of distress. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was holding her breath._

" _Baby?" he urged, bringing his hand up to caress her face. "You need to talk to me. Are you okay?"_

" _Yes," her breath fanned across his face. "Fuck…yes." She opened her eyes and was breathing heavier than before. He was acutely aware of her chest pressing into his. "Don't move?" she whispered against his lips._

" _Alright," he agreed. A little confused._

 _She started moving again, using the leverage she had now to pull him inside her body as quickly or as slowly as she wanted. He stayed still, as promised, and studied her face with fascination. He was trying to catalogue each time her eyes got a little wider or her mouth suddenly dropped open. "This feels…"_

" _Babe?" he encouraged._

" _Different," she panted. "…but amazing…so amazing. I'm gonna… I'm… Jonny?"_

" _I'm right here, baby. Just do what feels good. You look so fucking beautiful, right now."_

" _I love it when…"she trailed off with a gasp._

" _What do you love?" he asked._

" _My man," she sighed._

" _Say it?" he insisted._

" _You," her breath hitched. "And I love it when you let everyone know I'm taken. It turns me on so much."_

 _He smiled against her lips. He could tell she was getting tired. Her hairline was damp. "Tell me what you need. Anything you want." She grabbed at his hand on her face and guided it to her chest. "What do you want me to do?" He wanted to hear her say it._

" _Touch me," she begged._

' _Good enough,' he thought._

 _He pinched and twisted._

" _Harder?" She was so responsive. He kept it up until she came completely undone in his arms._

" _I love you," she screamed. Her walls crashed down on him._

" _I need to move," he cried out, not waiting for a response. He could not resist her body's invitation, pulling him deeper inside. "I love you too. So much."_

 _He focused on her as pleasure crossed her features and coursed through his body. He knew she must see the same on his face._

 _They continued pushing against each other even after their orgasms subsided, but it came to a natural end and then they just held each other close._

 _He stroked her hair and she nuzzled her face into his neck. "Let's never fight again," she mumbled lovingly._

 _He laughed._

" _What?" she asked._

" _We won't last a week," he chuckled. "We'll be fighting with each other and for each other forever. And I wouldn't have it any other way."_

" _Me either," she agreed with a smile._

 _He kissed her before continuing. "That was so fucking sexy, babe. The way you told me exactly what you wanted. I liked that. A lot."_

Estella had been watching Jonny for twenty minutes. He had not said a word to her. He appeared very calm with his head leaning back against the driver's seat and his eyes peeled on the darkness in front of them. In fact, he appeared to relax more with each minute that passed. He would occasionally let his eyes drift to the side and rear view mirrors, the red dot on his computer screen or the clock on the dashboard. It was almost midnight.

She was feeling the exact opposite. With each minute that passed, her heart rate increased and she would look out the rear window and will Race to show up already.

They had driven into a state park and cut the engine at the edge of a path leading up. Estella could not tell how steep the incline. She could not see more than five feet in front of her face. It was pitch black all around them.

"Wait here." Estella jumped in her seat at the sound of his voice. She was not ready for whatever he had planned.

"Jonny, be reasonable. Roger…"

He turned and she froze at the look he gave her. "I told him I'd wait twenty minutes. It's been twenty one."

"Jon…"

He cut her off immediately. "Stop speaking and listen to me," he said firmly. "When Race gets here, tell him I went up that path. That I'm just scouting out the area and won't do anything else until he gets here. I'm putting my phone on silent so have him text me." She just stared at him with wide eyes. "Okay?" He wanted confirmation that she was listening. "Tell me you understand, Estella?"

"I understand."

"Keys are in the ignition. When I leave, slide over into the driver's seat. If anything comes down that path besides me, just drive and don't look back."

"Leave you?"

"Yes," he said simply.

"I'm not gonna leave you, Jonny."

"You will if anything comes down that path besides me," he repeated. "You promised to listen to me."

"No I didn't," she reminded him.

"You don't have to like me to trust me," he shot back. "I'll do anything to keep her safe. That extends to you because she loves you. You need to trust me."

"Okay," she whispered.

"I'll find my own way back, if needed. One more thing…" Estella watched as he reached into the back seat for a black bag and then produced a gun. "Do you know how to use this?"

She lifted her hands in front of her like a shield. "I don't want that."

"It's very straightforward," he told her and placed it in her lap. "Just aim and shoot."

"I…"

"Don't leave this car," he ordered and then he was gone. She saw him slip out the driver's side and around the front of the car. He paused at the edge of the path and pulled a second gun from under his shirt. She squinted and tried to keep her eyes on him, but it was not long before he was completely swallowed by the dark.

'Oh my god,' she thought. She was not sure what to do. So she did what Jonny told her and slid over into the driver's seat and waited. 'Come on, Roger.'

XXX

'Keep it together, Quest. She needs you. This is when it counts. You can do this. Trust your instincts. You know exactly what to do. Race taught you. You made him teach you so you could always protect her. Put your emotions aside. Man up. Do what he would do.'

Jonny climbed the path slowly as his mind ran enough laps to make him dizzy. Every five feet, he would stop and listen for anything out of the ordinary. The only thing he could hear was the wind whipping through the trees and his own heavy breathing. He could smell the after effects in the air of someone using a wood-burning fireplace, which always reminded him of his favorite thing to do in the winter. Most people close to him would assume his favorite winter activity was snowboarding and that is what he would tell anyone if asked, even Jess. The truth was much simpler though. Jess had always had a habit of sitting out on her balcony in the middle of winter whenever his dad started a fire in the den. She had been doing it as long as Jonny could remember. She would cuddle up under this thick wool blanket her grandmother had made for her. Jonny thought the blanket was hideous and uncomfortable, but Jessie loved sitting in the quiet and taking in the scent of burning wood with the blanket wrapped around her. Jonny used to think she was crazy. Funny how quick his opinion changed the first time she invited him to join her under that blanket.

The further he advanced up the hill, the more alive he felt. He was alert to everything around him and ready to act at a moment's notice. He had promised Jess more than once that he would not follow in Race's footsteps. He intended to keep that promise, but could not ignore how much it appealed to him. How natural it felt.

' _Want to join me under here, Hotshot?'_

That felt more natural.

He stopped again when the hairs on the back of his neck stood. He listened. Still nothing, but he knew he was close.

'She's okay. She's okay,' he chanted to himself as he walked the last few feet. 'You would feel it if she wasn't. You would definitely know.'

The top of the hill opened into a small grassy clearing. About a quarter of a football field in size. Trees bordered the clearing on all sides. Jonny knew that walking into a space with no cover was dumb, especially when that space was surrounded by places to hide. But every instinct told him he was alone.

Jonny closed his eyes and immediately saw her face.

'I love you.'

He had not felt his phone vibrate, but double checked it anyway to see if he had missed a message from Race. He did not. Then he stepped into the clearing. His finger on the trigger. He decided to go right and circle around the edge of the clearing. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, the moon gave off just enough light to see a few feet in front of him. The noise his shoes made as he trekked across the slightly overgrown grass sounded like alarm bells in his head.

He was halfway around the clearing when he saw it. About six feet in front of him. The sole of a bare foot covered by some brush. He stopped in his tracks like he had just hit an invisible wall.

"No. No," he could feel himself shaking his head. Trying to convince himself that he was seeing something else. Anything else. He made a distressed sound that he did not recognize. It took all the energy in his body to move another step forward.

When he saw red hair, he dropped the gun and fell to his knees. All the blood rushed out of his face. All the fight left his body. He did not feel in control of his limbs and his head felt like it weighed fifty pounds. Jonny stared at her for a moment. Then a cry erupted through his lips. A cry that for all the world signaled that his heart had just been ripped out of his chest.

XXX

"RACE," Phil yelled. He had just plowed through another red light.

"Don't tell me not to kill us again or I will kick you out of this moving car," Race seethed.

"Calm down," Phil tried. "Jonny said he'd wait."

"No he didn't, Phil."

"I heard him…"

"Trust me, he didn't. How close are we?"

"Make the next right on Heckscher Drive. Then you'll see the entrance to Fort George Park," Phil directed. "Call him back if you're worried."

"I don't know what situation he's in. I can't risk the noise."

"I think he knows enough to put his damn phone on silent."

"He's not thinking straight, Phil."

Less than a minute later, Race pulled up behind Jonny's car and saw Estella rushing toward him.

She was on him the moment he was out of the car. "Thank god," she mumbled into his chest.

Race pushed her back gently and took the gun she held nervously in her hand. He caressed her cheek so quickly she almost missed it. "Where is he, Stel?"

Estella pointed toward the path. "He went up…"

Jonny's heart wrenching scream froze them all in their tracks.

With just a look, Race told Phil what he wanted. Race took off at a sprint up the path and Phil had his arms around Estella, preventing her from following, before she could move.

XXX

Jonny managed to stumble, mostly crawl, to her side. Somehow. She was face down and covered by a brown blanket. Her hair was wet and matted and all over the place. "Baby," he choked out. "No, no, no," he ran his hands over her back frantically and tried to shake her awake, but she was unresponsive. "Don't…don't do this to me," he begged. "You can't leave me like this, baby …hmm. Please wake up," he turned her over desperately and pushed the hair from her face. "Oh my God." His heart contracted painfully. Then he pulled his hand back shakily and fell to the ground again beside her. His head between his knees, trying to catch a breath.

"JONNY."

Jonny lifted his head and saw Race barreling toward them. It took him a few tries to find his voice. "It's not her," he said quietly, but he could tell Race did not hear him. Race's attention was completely focused on the girl. "It's not her," Jonny said louder.

Race heard him, but still pushed Jonny out of the way to verify it for himself.

"Jesus Christ," Race whispered as he surveyed the situation. He was still trying to catch his bearings when he heard Estella approaching.

"Roger…"

"It's not her, Sweetheart." Race rushed to intercept Estella before she could reach the body. He did not want her to see it. She was panicked and trying to push by him so he wrapped his hands around her face and forced her to meet his gaze. "Sweetheart, look at me. Listen to me. It's not her. She's fine. She'll be fine. It's okay."

The sound of Jonny heaving a few feet away distracted her. She tore away from Race's grasp and ran over to him. He was bent over trying to expel food from his stomach that was not there.

"Are you alright?" she whispered, rubbing his back. "You need to eat something."

Jonny stepped out of her reach. His mind was racing again. It was like someone clicked play after being on pause. He looked right at Race as if they were the only ones there. "Do you recognize her?"

"No."

"Do you think she's one of the girls from Georgia?"

"I don't know, but Hadj and your dad have the reports. Hold on."

"Put it on speaker," Jonny urged.

Estella walked up to them. "What are you doing? We need to call the police."

"Sweetheart, please give us a minute?" Race asked as the phone rang.

It was Benton's voice on the other end of the line. "Race, did you find her? Is she alright?"

"We didn't find her," Race cleared his throat.

"Jonny…"

"I'm here, Pop. Can you send us photos from the Atlanta reports?"

"Yes, of course. Hadji will send them now. Jonny, are you alright?"

Jonny could not bring himself to answer. He walked back over to the girl and crouched down beside her. He caught bits and pieces of the rest of the call. Race and Phil were sharing information and giving orders.

"There's definitely a connection…"

"They could be sisters…"

"She's wearing Jess' earrings…"

"Focus in on this area. See what you can pick up…"

"I need to contact the local police…"

Jonny listened half-heartedly, but he could not take his eyes off her face. He knew he should not touch her again, but he wanted so badly to pick her up off the cold ground. She was beautiful. She had a butterfly tattoo on her shoulder. He had not noticed it before. He thought about her family. He wondered if there was someone out there that loved her the way he loved Jessie. He wanted to cry for her, but knew he needed to stay strong now more than ever.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get to you in time," he whispered to her. Then he grabbed her hand and held it firmly. "You're not alone. You didn't deserve this. I will find who did this to you. I'm so…"

"Jonny," Estella crouched down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't your fault."

"Leave me alone," he rolled his shoulder until her hand dropped away.

"No," Estella smiled sadly. "And we've already established I'm too stubborn to listen when I'm told not to do something." Estella was confident that her daughter would not want him left alone. She kept that thought to herself.

Jonny closed his eyes. He needed to see her face and it was there right on cue. Warm and alive. That smile he knew was only for him. "I won't give up on you," he whispered to himself. "I won't give up on us. I can't lose you. You own my heart, Ace."

"Jonny…"

"It'll help me find you, baby. God…I love you. I love you."

Estella stared at him wide-eyed. It was like he just came into focus for the first time. She felt something inside her shift.

XXX

Jessie woke up with a start. She rolled over onto her side and her first thought was how sore she felt. All of her muscles were screaming. Her head was pounding and she was struggling to open her eyes or take a deep breath. She tried to sit up and felt pressure against her shoulder pushing her back down.

"Easy," she heard, but could not place the voice. "Take it easy."

"What's going on?" Jessie asked in a scratchy voice. Her throat hurt. She brought a hand up to rub her glands and then sat up anyway. "What's going on?" she asked again. More groggily this time. "Who are you?"

"I'm Brenda," the voice announced. It was very shaky. "I'm a nursing student. You really should take it easy. You're coming down from a lot of drugs."

"How do you know?" Jessie groaned.

"Because he did the same thing to me," Brenda cried.

The raw fear in Brenda's voice hurdled Jessie into the present. She whipped her head around to take in her surroundings.

'Oh. Bad idea.' She closed her eyes tightly and applied pressure to her temples to manage the pain. 'Just breathe,' she told herself and then opened her eyes slowly to scan the room again. She did not know where she was, but it looked like some kind of cellar. Brenda was in front of her, tears rolling down her face in a steady stream. To her right, there was another girl out cold on the ground.

"Who's that?" Jessie asked.

"I'm not sure," Brenda shook her head. "She hasn't woken up yet."

The three of them were trapped behind steel bars. Jessie estimated the cell was about twelve by six feet. Then she looked to her left. There was a fourth girl outside of the cell. She was laid out, completely bare and strapped down to what looked like a hospital bed in the middle of the room. She was sobbing loudly.

"That's Lisa," Brenda offered.

Jessie struggled to her knees and checked her pockets to see if she had anything in her pockets they could use.

Brenda grabbed Jessie's shoulders when she saw her struggling. "I was serious about going slow."

"I don't think…we have that luxury," Jessie said slowly. "Why can't…I catch my breath."

"Side effect of the drugs."

"Fuck the drugs," Jessie growled. "Is there anything in your pockets?" she asked and at the same time crawled over to the unconscious girl next to them and checked her pockets too. "Damnit." She felt like she was in a dream, moving three times slower than intended.

"No. I have nothing," Brenda swallowed.

"We have to try and pick this lock," Jessie said to herself. She could tell that Brenda was scared and would not be much help, but she was having so much trouble focusing herself. "Do you have anything I can use? Belt, hair pin, jewelry…my earrings," she suddenly realized and her fingers reached up to pinch her ears. "Where are my earrings?"

"Lena…I saw him put earrings on Lena a few hours ago," Brenda choked out. "They could have been yours. He put all of our jewelry on that table over there and then went through it and put some of it on Lena."

"Who's Lena?" Jessie panted and then rested her eyes while waiting for an answer.

They both started crying harder when she asked.

"Shit," Jessie sighed. "You need to tell me."

"He killed her…HE KILLED HER," Brenda screamed.

"Calm down," Jessie told her.

"Don't tell me to calm down," Brenda shot back. "I just watched him…"

"What?" Jessie insisted. "Never mind…it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?" Brenda asked in disbelief.

"It matters," Jessie apologized. "Just not right now. Please stop crying. I need to think so I can get us out of here."

"You can get us out of here?" Lisa sobbed. It was the first Jessie had heard her talk. "He's gonna kill me when he comes back. Please," she begged.

"I'm…hmm." Jessie had to close her eyes again. She felt like she was going to throw up. "Who is he?"

"I don't know," Brenda shook her head.

"How long has he been gone?" Jessie asked.

"Only a few minutes."

"Did he give any indication of how long he'd be gone?"

"No. At least an hour the other two times he left, but…"

"But what?" Jessie pushed her.

"He didn't leave with a body before," she choked out. "He killed her right in front of us. She was screaming and…"

"How long have I been here?" Jessie cut her off.

"At least twelve hours, but there's no clock down here," Brenda told her in a hollow voice.

"We'll be fine," Jessie told them. It was getting harder to talk. Her breathing was labored, but she had to get this out. "We'll be fine. All of us. My earrings have GPS. The concrete down here must have blocked the signal, but now those earrings are above ground." Jessie tried not to think about the fact that they were on a dead girl. A dead girl that looked just like her if these other girls were any indication. "They will find it…Jesus."

"What?" Brenda sniffed.

"Nothing," Jessie forced a smile, but suddenly all she could imagine was Jonny or her father finding that body and thinking it was her. "They will find that signal and it'll lead them right to us," she assured.

"Who is they? The cops?"

"No," Jessie licked her lips. Her mouth was incredibly dry. "My father and my boyfriend. They will find us. Trust me. One or both of them is going to walk through that door and get us out of here unless I can find another way out first. I promise you guys."

"How do you know?" Brenda asked. "This guy…I think he's been doing this awhile," she cried.

"This asshole hasn't met my family," Jessie said firmly.

 **Chapter 15: Chapter 15**


	10. Chapter 16 - Extended

**AN: This chapter is shorter than what I've been putting out, but figured something was better than nothing. Fair warning. More questions than answers in this one. I'll make the next one nice and long.**

Jonny's mood deflated even further when he looked at the caller ID.

'Fuck,' he thought in frustration.

It was Race. Again. Race had been calling him every hour on the hour, but Jonny did not have anything new to report. At least not over the phone. He knew the reverse was also true. Race was incredibly brief the first time Jonny had called him from Jacksonville. Jonny was not sure why, but he followed Race's lead anyway. Each call after that only served to ratchet up Jonny's frustration. He was anxious to get back to the island. He wanted to be where Jessie was and he wanted to have a conversation with Race in person.

Jonny also wanted it to be Jade on the other end of the ringing phone. He had left her three messages.

"Race," he greeted lamely.

"Progress?"

"Yes on the first thing. No on the second."

"Likely or not likely?"

"I still have a lot of data to sift through. It's more manual than anticipated. Would be faster with help."

"I'll call Jade," he offered.

"NO. What about…"

"No Jonny."

"I don't understand. Race, at this point, what's the diff…"

"Finish what you started there," Race cut him off. "I'll explain later. Call if you need me."

It took every ounce of patience Jonny had not to push for more. Instead, he hung up and tossed the phone into the center console. Then he turned back to the computer and tried to steady his breathing so he could focus better. He was perpetually reminding himself that Race would have a reason. He had to trust that.

"You two are talking in code now?" Estella asked in confusion.

Jonny ignored her and kept working through the case files. The only thing he wanted more in that moment than Jessie was to call his brother and ask for help.

XXX

"Where is my son?" Benton demanded.

"Sir…"

"Stop calling me that," Benton interrupted. "I've been cooperative the last few hours. Now I'm preparing to go above your head, Director. You've isolated me from my son. You've been questioning us both for hours…to no end I might add. I've told you everything I know. So have Phil and Hadji…I'm sure of that. Stop this now."

"You say they've told me everything," Director Bartlett nodded. "And yet…I still don't know how Mr. Bannon came upon that body before I did. You're not leaving this room until you help me figure that out. How about you call him again?"

"He's clearly not taking my calls," Benton growled. "How many times are you gonna make me try?"

"Until I get what I want," the Director said condescendingly.

"If Race is not answering, he has a good reason. He's out there trying to find his daughter," Benton defended.

"He's interfering in an ongoing investigation," the Director snarled. "And I know you're helping him."

"I'm not helping anyone," Benton responded. "I'm wasting hours away in this room. That helps no one. Especially not these young women that are in danger. One of whom I happen to love very much. And if she does not come home safely and YOU have interfered with that…"

"What?"

Benton shook his head and smiled grimly. "I'll go above your head," he threatened subtly and then stood. "Like I said."

XXX

Estella graduated to the front seat of Jonny's car, but Jonny had long ago gone quiet again. At least it felt like forever to her. Too much time was passing. Too much time for her to think about all the pointless arguments and wasted moments over the last few years.

 _Jessie opened her bedroom door and the surprise on her face was immediate. "Mom," she smiled and quickly pulled the older woman into the room. "What are you doing here?"_

" _Well, it's not every day that my little girl gets into Harvard," Estella announced proudly. "I had to come and tell you how happy I am in person."_

 _Jessie was beaming. "Jonny was gonna take me out tonight, but I could be tempted with a better offer since it's you."_

" _I'm honored," Estella laughed, sitting on Jessie's bed and patting the spot beside her. "This is so amazing. I was bragging about you to complete strangers the whole trip. College is the BEST time of your life," Estella gushed. "I would go back in a heartbeat."_

" _You may have mentioned that once or twice," Jessie rolled her eyes playfully._

" _You'll learn so much about yourself being on your own for the first time, spreading your wings…meeting new people," Estella said wistfully. "I'm so pleased."_

 _Jessie sighed loudly. "Please don't go there. We agreed to a cease fire on the topic of my relationship. Remember?"_

" _Oh…I didn't even mention his name," Estella said calmly._

" _Subtly is not your strong suit, mother."_

" _Sweetheart…"_

" _Please don't ruin this visit," Jessie begged. "Please. You're not gonna get your way on this unless Jonny and I make that decision. And I really don't see that happening. Get used to him."_

" _You seem incredibly confident," Estella said in awe._

" _I am," Jessie grinned._

" _You're so young, sweetie."_

" _MOM."_

" _I want to talk about it. Please?" Estella asked. "I don't want to fight."_

" _There's no point though. We fundamentally disagree."_

" _Make me understand."_

" _Is that even possible?" Jessie laughed._

" _I'm not sure," Estella admitted. "I just don't want to see you with a broken heart."_

" _You want me to break his though?" Jessie raised an eyebrow._

" _Young men like him are resilient."_

" _Young men like him," Jessie repeated. "Do you know why I'm so confident?" Jessie tried to ask patiently._

" _Because you're in love with him," Estella said softly. "I know that. I can see it."_

" _That's such a small part of the reason, mom."_

" _It's not, sweetie. Those feelings are so overwhelming the first time."_

" _I'm not blinded by my feelings for him anymore. Not completely anyway. I was," Jessie admitted. "I was for a really long time and it was confusing and overwhelming like you said. Jonny and I almost let our own insecurities ruin the whole thing more than once, but then something amazing happened," she smiled._

" _What?"_

" _He let his guard down, mom. Completely. He let me in," Jessie's face lit up. "I'm so confident because I know exactly how he feels about me. He tells me all the time."_

The sudden anger in Jonny's voice made Estella jump.

"I don't understand why this is taking so long, Jade? I've been sitting out here for THREE hours…DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN." Estella watched Jonny close his eyes and take a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I know you're doing everything you can. I'm just…it's been twenty hours…Yeah, thank you. Bye."

"Jonny?" Estella tried.

"DAMNIT," he screamed, slamming on the steering wheel and punching the dashboard. "This is unacceptable." He was breathing heavily and Estella was not completely sure where his anger was directed.

"Seems like Jade is doing all she can," Estella offered.

"I know," Jonny growled. "She's not the one I'm mad at. It's unacceptable that Jess is in this position. I should've been there. I…"

"It's not your fault," Estella insisted. "You couldn't have prevented this…"

"I WOULD HAVE PREVENTED THIS," Jonny turned to meet her shocked gaze. "I'd have killed this bastard before letting him touch her. She'd probably…no definitely," he laughed. "…be so mad at me right now." His eyes started to well just thinking about her all fired up at him. He knew exactly how it would have gone.

"Why?"

"Because I would've been incapable of letting her out of my sight for the rest of the day," he smiled. "I would've crowded her. She'd let me for a while, but eventually she'd get frustrated and call me out for overreacting. I wouldn't apologize for one second of it though, which would make her yell at me on reflex alone," he paused. "She'd be so mad at me right now, but she'd also be safe in my arms. I know it. I know it, Estella."

Estella had no time to absorb his profession before he was gone. He did not even shut the car door.

Jonny was rushing toward the Jackal the moment the door across the street opened and began hurling questions from the middle of the street. "What do you have? Out with it," he demanded expectantly.

The Jackal lifted his hands and gestured for Jonny to calm down. "I do have something…"

"What?" Jonny interrupted. "Where is it?" The Jackal had nothing in his hands so Jonny looked down, but did not see anything in his waistband either.

"What's going on?" Estella ran up and asked.

"Mark here was just about to tell me," Jonny sneered. "Isn't that right?" The Jackal looked surprised at hearing his name. "I know who you are, Mark. Now tell me what you found."

Mark swallowed, but stood his ground. "We need to negotiate first. There's a matter of my compensation."

"Excuse me?" Jonny was shocked. "You work for Jade."

"I know who you are," Mark laughed nervously. "I think you can afford it."

On principle, Jonny did not want to give this guy a dime. However, he knew he had the money from Race's bag handy and did not want to waste more time. "I have almost nine hundred dollars cash in the car," he growled.

Mark shook his head no. "That's not good enough. Like I said, I know who you are."

Jonny closed his eyes and took two deep breaths, willing himself to stay calm. "Where's the information?" Jonny demanded. Then he stalked forward until Mark's back was pressed into the door. Mark had nowhere to go unless it was through Jonny.

"You won't find it without me," Mark's voice wavered.

Jonny clenched his fists. "I'll get you whatever you want if your information pans out." Jonny said it slowly and stared Mark down. "…but my patience is running out."

"Jonny," Estella grabbed his upper arm and tried to pull him back. He was visibly shaking and it was making her nervous.

Jonny did not turn away from Mark, but gently pushed Estella away. "Get back in the car," he ordered her. "Mark?" he prompted.

"I'm gonna need to get paid in advance," Mark insisted.

Jonny saw red. Then he lunged forward and pressed his forearm into Mark's throat roughly. Both of Mark's hands shot up and tried to pull Jonny's arm away, but he could not get any leverage.

"Jonny…" Estella tried again.

"Be quiet or get in the car, Estella. I'm serious."

"Get off me," Mark choked out.

"Last chance. What did you find?" Jonny repeated. Mark tried to shake his head no beneath Jonny's hold.

"JONNY DON'T," Estella screamed, but her scream was cut off by Mark's scream of pain after Jonny plunged the knife he had been carrying around into Mark's thigh.

"Ahhh…What are you doing?" Mark said desperately. "Please…stop. Stop. Stop," he cried out and then shifted his eyes to Estella. "Please help."

"Shut the fuck up," Jonny yelled into Mark's face, which was getting redder by the minute. "Shut up and listen to me, Mark. You really picked the wrong guy on the wrong day," he breathed heavily. "And if you don't tell me what I want to know, I WILL twist this knife. I'll make sure you never walk without a limp again. LOOK AT ME. She can't help you."

"I'll call the cops," Mark threatened.

"To tell them what?" Jonny laughed without humor and twisted the knife a little to the right.

"Stop….stop," Mark begged. "Cameras. There are cameras."

"There are no cameras on this street," Jonny said through his teeth. "Do you think I'm fucking stupid?" He twisted the knife another half inch.

"Stop…Please stop…Jade…Jade she…"

"LIKES ME MORE THAN SHE LIKES YOU," Jonny shouted and flicked his wrist to the right again.

"No…don't…don't…stop,"

"Jonny please," Estella begged. "I don't think he knows anything."

"Mark, I feel like I haven't made myself clear," Jonny spoke over Estella. "Look me in the eye so I know you understand," he then demanded and waited until Mark's eyes shot up to his. "Have you ever loved something more than you love yourself?"

Jonny continued when Mark showed no sign of answering. "I have. I do. The girl I love more than anything else is in danger right now. I need this information to help her and I'm not leaving here without it. So the only question is how much damage I cause before you give it to me." Jonny waited a beat to see if the flood gates would open. "Make me prove it and I will. I'm feeling a little desperate right now. Like I may have nothing to lose. Have you ever felt that way, Mark?" Another beat. "You have three seconds. One…Two…"

"INSIDE. Inside this door on the third step. The access card is in my waistband…" Mark coughed.

"Estella," Jonny said calmly and then pulled Mark away from the door and slammed him into the adjacent wall.

Estella jumped at hearing her name, but snapped out of it quickly to lift Mark's shirt and grab the access card. She nervously dropped it before getting her bearings and finding her way inside the building. There was a manila envelope folded and sitting right on the third step just as Mark said. Estella grabbed it without any further hesitation and ran back outside, waving it in the air.

"Alright," she swallowed. "You can let him go now. We have what we came for, Jonny."

Jonny did not budge.

"Let me go," Mark begged. "I gave you what you wanted, man."

Jonny sighed. "Mark, I don't think we've reached that point in our relationship yet where I can trust you. Open it up, Estella. Read it to me."

"Shit," Estella growled and teared at the envelope wildly. She pulled out two sheets of paper and squinted to try and read them in the dark. "I'm not sure what I'm looking at," her voice shook. "Something from the Fulton County School District…"

"It is Lena," Jonny sagged. After finding her Instagram account, Jonny had easily found her Facebook profile which mentioned that she was a teacher in Atlanta. Mark used the change in Jonny's posture to try and slip away, but Jonny quickly regained his composure and threw Mark back against the wall. "Is it Lena Barnes?" Jonny asked him.

"Yes," Mark whispered. "I was able to identify her using the print you gave me. She's a teacher so her prints are on file."

"Did you find anything else?' Jonny asked.

"No," Mark answered immediately. "I swear. I tried to find a missing person report, but…"

"I know," Jonny interrupted. "I already looked for one." He was afraid of this. "Shit." Jonny pulled the knife out slowly and then threw Mark to the ground. "I'll be sure to tell Jade how helpful you were," he looked down in disgust. "Let's go, Estella. I have an idea. You drive."

XXX

"What are you doing?" Estella asked as they approached the bridge that would lead them back to the island. It had taken her a few minutes to work up the courage to say something. She was not scared of Jonny. When she really thought about it, she was not even sure that she actually disapproved of his actions. She was not sure of anything anymore, especially her opinion of the young man her daughter was so devoted to. "Shouldn't we call Race?" she added.

Jonny shook his head. "No. I need to talk to him in person."

"Why?" she asked nervously.

"I'm not sure," Jonny admitted.

"You're scaring me even more," she swallowed.

"That's not my intention."

"I know," she sighed. "Shouldn't…um shouldn't you throw that knife over the bridge or something?" she asked. Still nervous. "Get rid of the evidence?"

"There are cameras on the bridge," he shot back matter-of-factly. He showed no remorse for his actions.

"Of course," she laughed morosely. "What was I thinking?" She looked over at him briefly and then softened slightly. "You must be exhausted, Jonny."

"No more than you," he deflected.

"Have you made any progress on your search of the Director?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Anything you can share?" The exhaustion was clear in her voice.

"No." He said it so firmly that she decided to let it go.

She turned toward him again when she felt him staring at her out of her peripheral. His response had been firm, but the look on his face was not. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he sagged in his seat and closed his eyes.

" _I FUCKING love you, baby. Do you know that?" he slurred._

" _I'm aware," Jessie responded dryly, grabbing the hand he had on her face and placing it back in his lap. "Now keep your hands to yourself. I'm trying to drive." She was not nearly as annoyed as she was pretending to be, but she was annoyed._

" _You're the coolest AND hottest girlfriend. Seriously," he grinned and then started laughing hysterically. "That sounded contradictory, but it wasn't. You know what I mean. You're the best. Such a good birthday. Thank you."_

 _She sighed. "Do you plan on remembering any of it, Hotshot?"_

" _Beautiful, I'll NEVER forget the way your ass looks in these pants," he flirted and deftly slipped a hand onto her thigh._

" _Jonny," she admonished, grabbing his hand again and placing it back on his own thigh._

" _Are you mad at me or something?" he asked. A confused look crossed his face._

" _Or something," she shot back._

" _What did I do, Ace?"_

" _Nothing. Tonight didn't turn out like I planned is all," she trailed off. "…but it's not the end of the world. I'm glad you had fun. That was the point of the party."_

" _You don't sound very happy," he pointed out._

 _She huffed in frustration. "I just didn't expect you to get drunk, Jonny. And I definitely didn't expect to overhear that conversation with your friends."_

" _They're just jealous, Jess. Ignore it."_

" _Yeah," she snorted. "They didn't sound jealous at all. They sounded baffled."_

" _They were drunk and…"_

" _Do they always do that?" she cut him off uncomfortably and swallowed, but continued before he could answer. "They were grilling you about why you'd focus all your time on just one girl…just me when you could have…"_

" _Since when do you give a fuck what my idiot friends think?" he scoffed. "YOU are my best friend and certainly the only other opinion that matters besides mine when it comes to our relationship. And you're hardly just one girl to me. You're not just SOME girl," he reiterated when she stayed quiet. "Give me a break. SOME girl wouldn't last more than a day with me."_

 _Jessie shook her head and laughed softly at him. She thought it was cute how genuinely clueless he was at times._

" _What?" he insisted._

" _I think that was their point, babe..."_

" _Huh?"_

" _You could pull numbers," she tried to joke. "You ain't ugly, my love."_

" _Aww. That's the nicest thing you've said to me all day."_

" _It is not!"_

" _I'm teasing," he laughed. "Tell me you know I have no interest in pulling numbers as you so eloquently put it."_

" _I do," she shrugged. "I was only pointing out that you could and apparently your friends like to point it out too."_

" _I could jump into twenty degree water," he sighed. "Doesn't mean I wanna. That would be fucking stupid. Just like it would be fucking stupid for me to ever lose you."_

" _I know," she promised. "It was just hard to hear. Caught me off guard."_

" _Did you happen to hear anything I said?" he questioned. "Or did you only listen to them?"_

 _She was quiet for a while._

" _I'll take that as you only listened to them," Jonny said quietly and rubbed his temples. "This night took a turn. My head is starting to hurt."_

" _Fuck…I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's your birthday. I don't wanna make the day about me."_

" _Technically, my birthday was over two hours ago," he nodded toward the clock in the dashboard. "Besides, I really don't want part of my bday memories to be you doubting my love or intentions."_

" _I don't," she insisted. "Hearing you say that out loud makes me feel ridiculous."_

" _I love you," he whispered. "And I actually feel bad for those idiots."_

" _Your friends?"_

" _Yes," he nodded heavily. "Because they'll never have what I have with you. They don't appreciate that quality is so much more important than quantity. And if they ever make you feel this way again I'll…"_

" _Stop, that's not necessary…" she interrupted and peeked over at him. He was giving her that grin she loved. The one that melted her heart._

" _I'll unleash all kinds of hell, baby."_

" _Jonny Quest…I love you," she whispered, pulling her car into the next empty lot. She wanted to apologize. She parked and turned off the ignition. Then she swiftly unclicked her seatbelt and climbed into his lap. "Hi," she breathed against his lips._

" _I love you too," he breathed back, framing his hands around her face._

" _How much?" she smiled._

" _Desperately," he panted. "And I really…really love it when you do that," his voice caught and his eyelids became heavy._

" _What?" she teased, rolling her hips into his again and then biting his bottom lip._

" _That," he mumbled. "Your teasing will be the end of me, Jess."_

" _You taste like whiskey," she complained, but then kissed him deeply anyway._

 _He slipped both his hands into the back pockets of her jeans and encouraged the movement of her hips. "I wasn't kidding about these pants," he groaned when she came up for air. He bit her bottom lip in return. "I was dumb to go off with my friends. I should've been watching you dance in these pants all night. So sexy. So perfect for me."_

" _Mmm," she hummed, shifting to kiss his neck._

" _Don't stop," he rushed, thrusting his hips up to meet hers when she stopped moving over him in favor of focusing on his neck. He could not help it. "I dream about you, Jess. I dream about this all the time now."_

" _Tell me," she breathed in his ear._

" _No more talking," he begged, gripping her hips and trying to get her to move with him. "Please."_

" _No relief for you until you tell me," she teased._

" _You're seriously overestimating my self-control," he groaned._

 _She giggled into his neck, but then began grinding slowly against him again. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Thank you." He felt out of control. "You're the best fucking birthday gift."_

" _Tell me," she whispered against his lips._

" _Anything," he responded incoherently. "Anything. What do you want me to say? Just don't stop again."_

" _Is this what I do in your dreams?" she clarified._

" _Yes…no."_

" _What's different?"_

" _I'm inside you," he blurted out honestly, arching up wildly. "God…I want that, Jessie."_

" _I dream about that too," she panted, bracing an arm against the roof of the car. "Every inch of you."_

" _Baby," he begged, pulling her down for a hard kiss. "I wake up throbbing. You're not there and I just wanna..."_

" _What do you wanna do?" she insisted._

" _Walk across the hall and make you mine," he growled. "I didn't know it was possible to want something so much."_

" _I'm here right now, love."_

" _I can feel that. Fuck…and you feel so good."_

" _I have one more present for you, Hotshot"_

" _What's that?"_

 _She sat back and gave him a devilish grin. Then her hand went to his zipper._

" _To be clear, I don't want our first time to be in the front seat of a car while I'm half drunk," he breathed heavily, but made no move to stop her. He just stared at her hand as she undid his zipper._

" _Not EXACTLY what I had in mind," she smiled and then slipped down onto the floor mat between his legs._

 _Jonny closed his eyes and leaned back against the headrest. "Yes," he sighed and threaded a hand into her hair. "I need this. I need you. So much."_

" _Happy birthday, baby."_

" _I love you," he said again and moaned when her mouth closed around him. "You have no idea how much I love you."_

 _Jonny pressed his head back against the seat and bit his lip. Hard. He felt dizzy, but was not sure if it was due to the alcohol or her mouth. Probably both. He wrapped his free hand around her face and sighed. He forced himself to focus and control his breathing. The softness of her lips. The warmth of her mouth. Each pass of her tongue over him. The combination of it all put his body on high alert. His heart was racing. His chest was heaving. And he felt amazing._

 _He was even more of a goner when he opened his eyes and watched her head bobbing over him._

' _All mine,' he thought possessively._

" _I don't know how much longer I can wait, Jess!"_

" _Mmm," she hummed._

" _Please," he begged. "Maybe the front seat isn't so bad. We've had a lot of firsts in this car," he breathed heavily. "I need to be inside you, babe."_

 _She pulled back, but sucked the tip of his dick hard and circled him with her tongue first. "You are," she challenged. Blowing on him and then taking him back into her mouth._

 _He arched his hips slightly. "Not what I meant."_

 _She sat back again and looked at him. Those big green eyes he loved so much brought him back to reality. He felt like they were staring into his soul._

' _Shut up, you drunk asshole. Don't pressure her,' he yelled at himself._

" _Soon," she promised. She kept her eyes on his as she went down on him again._

" _Fuck," he groaned and tore his gaze away. It was too much. He stared at the roof of the car intensely and selfishly enjoyed every second of it._

 _XXX_

 _She leaned back and wiped discreetly at her mouth. She rested her hands on the tops of his thighs and waited for him to come back. When he did, she did not recognize the look in his eyes. The look did not scare her or make her nervous. It made her voice stick in the back of her throat._

 _He reached down and lifted her into his lap again before she could blink. He kissed her until she completely melted against him. He sent her body into over drive. When she was with him like this, especially over the last few months, she found herself mostly reacting to the way he made her feel. She would sink in to him and eventually pull back when she had that moment of clarity. Those moments had been harder to come by the more they flirted with taking their relationship to the next level. She wanted him._

" _Jonny," she mumbled against his lips and let him take off her shirt. Before the shirt cleared her head, his lips were glued to her neck and he had pulled her bra straps down. His lips made a wet trail from her neck to the curve between her breasts._

" _I love you," he kissed her skin softly, unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the floor of the car. He kissed and nuzzled her breasts in turn. Gently sucking on each nipple until he had her moaning loudly and grinding against him again. When she leaned back against the dashboard to catch her breath, he replaced his lips with his hands. Circling his thumbs around her nipples and then firmly running his hands down to her waist._

" _I ALMOST don't want to take these pants off considering how good you look in them," he teased. "ALMOST," his eyebrows jumped as he pulled them over her hips and down to her ankles. The cramped space of her car made it a little awkward, but he managed to remove her shoes, socks and free her of the pants without much trouble._

" _C'mere," Jonny slurred, pulling her close and kissing her again. One of his hands found its way into her hair and pulled. The other cupped her through her panties and then came to rest gently on the flat of her stomach. "Fuck, baby."_

" _I want…" she sighed._

" _I can feel that," he panted, slipping one finger by her waistband quickly followed by another._

" _Yes," she moaned in relief when his fingers pushed inside her. She gripped his wrist instinctively and rode his hand. It felt so good and she was aching for release._

" _I want to watch," he growled, causing her to meet his hooded gaze. Then he pulled her panties off and threw them in the back seat. He shot her a grin that she found incredibly sexy before his attention went right back to his hand. "You're so warm," he swallowed. "Tell me what feels good. I want to make you come."_

 _She only whimpered in response, thinking it would not take much. She had had countless hot and heavy moments with him, but there was something indescribably different about this one. That moment of clarity did not seem to be coming. There was something about being completely naked on top of him, chasing her own pleasure while he was still mostly clothed. She glanced down and saw that he was hard again. She liked that._

 _She started moving faster, reaching down to grip the base of this dick and squeeze_

 _The movement of his fingers faltered. "Babe," he rushed. "Don't tease me."_

" _What if I'm not," she whispered without thinking, sitting back and letting his fingers slip away._

" _Jess?"_

 _They stared at each other for a long moment. Then she kissed him deeply. 'It would be so easy to just…,' she thought, pumping her hand up and down his dick twice before guiding him toward her entrance. 'God…if his fingers feel that good. And I love him. I love him so much and I'm ready.'_

" _Oh…" she yelled. Surprised by his sudden movement. "What are you doing?" One moment she was perched on top of him, ready to finally give in to instinct. The next, she was gripping his shoulders tightly to keep from falling as he quickly exited the car. The cool air against her skin felt like a bucket of cold water and clarity found her. "Baby…what the hell are you doing?"_

 _He laid her back against the hood of the car. The combination of the cool metal and the breeze against her skin made her nipples peak into tight rosy buds. He shrugged. "I'm making you come," he said coyly, leaning down to tease her nipples some more. It almost hurt because they were so sensitive, but it was a good pain._

 _She could feel his hardness pressed against her thigh. 'So close,' she thought desperately, reaching for him. He shifted down her body before she could and draped her legs over his shoulders. He settled between her legs and kissed her there. Eagerly. She loved his enthusiasm._

" _Jonny," she grabbed the back of his head. "I need you inside me," she called out with no shame._

 _She felt him smile. "I am," he hummed against her clit and then plunged two fingers back inside her._

 _It was sensory overload. His breath against her. His fingers. The flat of his tongue. "Right there…just like that," she cried out._

' _Fuck…I love him so much,' she thought as the first wave of pleasure crashed over her. "You are so good at this," she mewled._

 _She closed her legs around his head tightly when it became too much and ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed his way up her body slowly. She covered her breasts with her hands. They were too sensitive for any more of his attention. He bypassed them and went right for her lips._

" _You're beautiful, baby."_

" _Thank you," she grinned. "But get me back in the car before someone else sees your girl naked."_

" _Never," he growled, wrapping her up in his arms and getting back into the warmth of the car quickly. She was back perched on his lap._

" _What were you thinking? You took me out naked in public!"_

" _You were already naked in public," he shot back logically. "This isn't exactly private."_

" _It's not the same," she huffed. "Now I have to figure out if there's any security camera footage that needs erasing."_

" _If you find anything, I want to watch before you erase it," he admitted._

" _Jonny," she scolded, smacking his chest. "You're incorrigible."_

" _You wouldn't watch?" he posed._

" _I would," she rolled her eyes and then slipped back down to the floor of the car._

" _What are you doing, baby?"_

" _I'm going down on you again, birthday boy."_

" _FUCK…YES."_

 _XXX_

 _Once redressed, she crawled into his lap again instead of heading straight home. She laid her head against his shoulder and stroked his neck and chest. His breathing was steady, but she knew he was awake._

 _She was willing to sleep with him tonight. She almost did. Surprising even herself. She kept stopping him because she wanted it to be perfect, but what was perfect? It certainly was not a car in the middle of a public parking lot with her semi-drunk boyfriend. She had not cared about any of that twenty minutes ago, but she was glad now it did not happen that way._

' _He must have known I was willing,' she thought. Then she arched her head up and her breath hitched at the way he was looking at her. 'He knew and he stopped me.'_

 _She kissed him. "I love you."_

" _I love you more," he whispered. "Let's go home."_

'I'm yours,' she thought desperately. 'Please get here soon.'


	11. Chapter 17 - Extended

**Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

 **AN: Still having fun. Hope you enjoy.**

Estella was exhausted. Physically and emotionally. They were back at the taxi stand. It felt like days, not hours, since she and Jonny had driven away from this spot. Time was funny like that. It was after four in the morning and the stand was unoccupied now. She searched for Race on instinct, but could not see her ex-husband anywhere.

So she turned to Jonny instead. Each hour spent with him was harder than the last because it was another hour where their mutual worry for Jessie compounded. And another hour where it became more difficult to outrun the conclusion that she had been very wrong about him. She desperately wanted the chance to make that right.

"We're here," Estella pointed out. She wanted to know what was next. She knew Jonny must be aware that they had arrived, but he remained engrossed behind his computer until she said something. The keychain clutched in his left hand was the only other outside stimulus getting his attention. Jonny closed his computer with a heavy sigh. Estella wanted to ask, but managed to stay quiet.

'Keep it together, Quest. Don't let Race see how scared you are.'

Jonny repeated what had become his mantra with the added twist a few times, gripping the keychain like a stress ball.

Then he put the keychain in his pocket again and scanned the area quickly. Not surprisingly, there was nobody in sight. Jonny knew Race was there though. He jumped out of the car and tried to ignore how hard his heart was thudding against his ribcage. Something did not feel right. He was adjusted to this new normal and something still felt wrong.

When Race stepped out of the shadows, Jonny cleared his voice and ignored the unfamiliar look in Race's eyes. Instead, he immediately started rattling off information.

"Her name was Lena Barnes," Jonny started quietly. "She was a teacher in Atlanta so we got a hit on her prints. There's no police report that I can find. From what I can tell, she's single. She has no family in the area and its winter break at her school. I don't think anyone has realized yet that she's missing. I pulled her phone records. The last activity I see is a text message sent from her phone. Two days ago…on the twenty first at six forty eight in the evening," he added.

Race nodded and glanced over at Estella as he processed the information. She was staring at him from behind the wheel. He would have smiled if the situation were different. That woman's stubborn nature never stopped surprising him. "Good work," he acknowledged. "Let's assume that Lena was taken around seven p.m. on the twenty first. Per the police reports that Hadji sent, Lisa Marley was last seen around seven the following morning. Brenda Denton…last seen seven in the evening on the twenty second. Jess was taken twelve hours after that and Keri twelve hours after Jess."

"So we have a forty eight hour window," Jonny concluded. 'And she's been gone twenty one,' he immediately thought with his stomach clenching painfully.

"That's the working theory," Race pursed his lips and glanced again at Estella, but tried not to linger. She threw him off his game. "Fill me in on Bartlett."

"No. It's your turn first," Jonny insisted. "What's going on? Why wouldn't you tell me anything over the phone?"

"Phil tipped me off on his way back to the hotel," Race started. "Bartlett has no facts, but he's made the educated guess that I was with Phil when Lena was found. Bartlett's not my fan and doesn't want me involved. It's a safe bet he's trying to track me down and I didn't want to help him. I'm sure he's been trying to track my phone. That's why I switched it out after you called me the first time," he explained. "As far as not discussing details over the phone…old habits die hard. You never know whose listening."

"Why didn't you warn me? Were you hoping they'd pick me up?" Jonny accused.

Race shrugged. That had not been his intention, but if it had been the outcome he would not have complained. "I didn't think it was a huge risk since you've been running around with a burner," Race grumbled. "I broke your phone after that little field trip this afternoon, remember?"

"Right," Jonny sighed, looking down at the ground and deciding to let it go. He did not want another confrontation. "Fine. What now? I need caffeine and a quiet place to work so I can get through the rest of these case files."

"I've got both," Race nodded. "What do you have so far?"

"I've isolated twenty potential case files. All accessed by the FBI in the last two days. All…abductions that happened in cities where Bartlett then subsequently travelled to and got involved in the case. I'm going through each one and locating the listed suspects as a starting point."

"How?"

"I have IRIS independently running the searches so I can keep moving through the files and adding names," Jonny answered. "I'll cycle back through and begin clearing names once I finish. What's wrong?" Race had a weird look on his face.

"How much will it slow you down if I ask you not to use IRIS?" Race sighed, weighing his options.

"You don't have to worry," Jonny assured. "I have a back door into IRIS. No one, including my father and brother, will be able to find us using it unless I want them to."

"You sound confident."

"I am. Completely."

"Your dad…"

"He may realize I'm in, but it won't matter," Jonny cut him off. "For lack of a better term, I have a self-destruct sequence. It will activate at my command or the moment anyone tries to initiate a hack…and I know all the techniques they'd try. They won't find us if you don't want us to be found."

"I don't want us to be found," Race cut in firmly. "That's how it needs to be for now."

"Alright," Jonny nodded. "I trust you and they won't find us," he repeated. "Trust me."

"I do. This is your call," Race conceded and then hesitated again.

"What now?"

"Considering the best strategy for handling Estella," Race admitted.

Jonny scoffed. "Good luck."

Race rubbed the back of his neck in agitation and then walked by Jonny.

"Race…wait," Jonny pivoted.

Race turned and looked at Jonny expectantly.

"Look…I assume you have a car," he started. Jonny avoided looking in Estella's direction. He felt guilty. "She has my car. Let's just go. She means well. I know she does, but she's been nothing but a distraction to me. I know she's so scared… Look, I can't babysit her or worry about making her feel better any longer, Race. I need to focus on Jessie. Please?"

Race paused for a long moment and Jonny did not know what he would do.

"I need to make sure she gets back safe and stays there," Race admitted.

Jonny nodded in understanding.

"Come on," Race cocked his head. "Follow my lead, kid. You can work while I drive."

Race headed toward the driver side door, never letting his stare waver from Estella's eyes. A silent conversation passed between them during the short walk.

'I'm scared.'

'I know. I'll bring her home.'

'I trust you.'

Race opened the door, thankful that she let him without a fight. He placed a reassuring hand on her knee. "I promise," he swore.

"I believe you," she whispered.

Race pulled his hand away smoothly as Jonny jumped in the passenger seat, but Estella could still feel him. "Let me drive, Stel."

Estella scrambled into the backseat quickly as Race got behind the wheel and started the car.

"I don't want to be left behind," Estella whispered. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"I actually need your help," Race said without missing a beat.

"Yeah?" she asked skeptically.

"Seriously, Stel. I need to speak with Phil and it has to be in person. I need his help to find her," Race insisted.

"How can I help with that?" Estella asked.

"Director Bartlett is trying to shut me out," Race explained. "The best way to do that in the short term is arrest me for interfering with an ongoing investigation."

"Knowing you, he won't be able to prove that," Estella responded.

"No," Race sighed. "…but he has enough clout to hold me and create enough red tape to keep me sidelined while Jess is out there. That can't happen."

"No. It can't," Estella agreed. "What do you need me to do?"

"Dubois," Race said.

"What?"

"I need you to get that message to Phil," Race explained. "He's back at the hotel. Bartlett has set up camp there and knows I'll reach out to Phil for help. He's waiting for that. I can't risk going back in there."

"What about Jonny?" she challenged.

"Sending Jonny won't work. The local sheriff was already asking me questions about him hours ago. I'm sure the FBI agents crawling all over that hotel have orders to grab him on sight. They've already tried to get at me through Benton and Hadji. Jonny's the next logical step. He won't be able to get to Phil."

Estella was still skeptical. After spending the last few hours with Jonny, she somehow doubted that. Following that same train of thought, she found it hard to believe that Race would fail either and decided to challenge. "I find it hard to believe one of you couldn't get to Phil if that's what really needs to be done for Jessie."

"We could," Jonny interrupted. "…but you can get to him faster and every minute counts."

"He's right, Stel. It's one thing to break in somewhere undetected. It's much harder when trained agents are specifically looking for you," Race rationalized.

"What makes you think I'll be able to get by them?" she asked.

"You don't need to get by them. They don't know you're with me. They have no reason to stop you. If anyone tries, tell them you're looking for me and need Phil's help. They'll probably take you right to him, hoping he'll give something away."

"Wouldn't they do the same thing with Jonny?" she challenged again.

"Maybe," Race sighed. "Or maybe they'll question him for hours first. I can't take that risk."

"And if they question me for hours?"

They were stopped at a light so he turned his head to meet her gaze for a moment. "The chance of that is much smaller with you as the messenger," he told her honestly. "I need Jonny's help too. I can't send him in there, Stel."

"Here," Jonny turned around and showed Estella his computer screen. "I tapped into the hotel's security cameras. Phil's in conference room B on the second floor. If you go in the East entrance, the elevator is right there. You should be able to get up there pretty quickly. There are agents all over the floor though. It won't be possible to get to Phil without going through them, but if you let them know you need to talk to Phil about Race they'll let you through," Jonny insisted. "Here's your phone," he handed it back to her. "I put my new number in already. Call us when it's done."

"What does Dubois mean?" she asked.

"Phil and I were assigned a case in Sarajevo early in our careers. Our safe house during the mission was the Dubois hotel. Our cover was blown. We got separated and we were both pinned down… trying to get to the secondary safe house, which was a mile northwest of the hotel. If you say Dubois, Phil will know that means to meet me a mile northwest of the hotel. A place to talk safely."

"What will you ask Phil to do?" Estella wanted to know.

"Come with him and find out," Race offered. "To be clear, that's not what I want. I want you safe, but I don't have the energy or the time to fight with you. I'm out of options at the moment. I need your help. We only have a short window to get her home safe," he finished soberly.

"Alright," she whispered.

"Thank you."

"I can do it," she said confidently.

XXX

She had managed to stay mostly conscious the last few hours, but that was no easy feat. The drugs still in her system were not helping. Jessie thought she understood what it was like to be afraid. Thought she had dealt with the worst kinds of people. She was wrong. This man. She did not know what to call him. This monster. He was unlike anyone she had ever encountered. He ignored every attempt she made to start a dialogue or even get a reaction from him. She could not wrap her mind around her current situation.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. No answer. "DON'T WE AT LEAST DESERVE TO KNOW WHY?" she yelled in frustration.

Jessie was propped up in the corner of the cage he left them in. Her back was to him. She spent as much time trying to block out Lisa's crying and the scared look on Brenda's face as she did trying to keep them in focus. She was afraid to lose her grasp on reality. Lose her chance at escape when he came for her. She had a plan for him if he came for her.

She equally sought escape from her current reality though. From the knowledge that she was powerless to help Lisa and was not sure if she could help Brenda or the girl passed on next to her. She felt a weight on her chest. She felt responsible for them all now.

 _Jessie was on the edge of her seat as soon as Jonny walked into the kitchen. She knew something was up from the look on his face. She put down the paper she was reading and pushed her breakfast plate out of the way._

 _Jonny leaned across the island she was sitting behind to give her a quick kiss. "Gooood morning, love of my life. Did you make me breakfast?"_

" _In your dreams, Quest."_

" _You're always in my dreams, baby. I was hoping for something extra today though. Like a side of hash browns. What do you say?" he smiled._

 _He was so cute that she almost got up and made him something. Almost. "I think I gave you something extra last night," she flirted instead._

" _That's true," he acknowledged. "When can we do that again?"_

 _Jessie raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you?"_

" _I'm just happy to see you," Jonny shrugged._

" _Uh huh…and?" she pushed._

" _Aaaand I was hoping you wanted to go for a drive or something. Get out of here. Just the two of us. What do you say?" he asked._

" _You're incredibly charming, Jonny Quest."_

" _Thank you. I really want…"_

" _And you know exactly how charming you are and more to the point you know EXACTLY how to use it against me," she cut him off. "Now why are you trying to get me out of this house?"_

" _Because I want you all to myself," he whispered._

" _Hmm," she hummed. "I do believe you, but I also know…" She stopped suddenly and looked behind her. The sound of the engine heading up the driveway caught her attention. She cleared her throat and her playful demeanor evaporated. When she turned back toward Jonny she noticed the guilty look that crossed his face._

 _Jessie bit her bottom lip. "Weren't you supposed to go for a run with my dad this morning?"_

 _Jonny shrugged, but did not make eye contact. "Nothing was set in stone."_

 _Jessie scrunched her face and then stood to leave. "Well, this makes me a little sick to my stomach."_

" _Jess," Jonny admonished. "Don't get mad at him for having a social life. Your dad deserves to have something outside of this house. He deserves to be as happy as us."_

" _I don't think he's out there in search of a soulmate," Jessie laughed meanly._

" _You don't know that," Jonny defended. It was almost in anger and made her straighten in surprise. "You just see red any time a situation comes up with him and ANY woman. You can't have him all to yourself forever. That's not fair. You need to stop this. I'm serious."_

 _She immediately went on the defensive. "My anger is directed at YOU right now. Not him," she sneered. "You were trying to get me out of the house so I wouldn't notice him sneaking back in. So…what? Guy code trumps all? You all have to help each other get laid?"_

" _That's ridiculous," Jonny smiled and gave her a pointed look. "He doesn't need my help getting laid and I'm confident he would never facilitate ME in any way." When she did not smile back he continued. "I only wanted to save you two from an unnecessary fight. Ignore it, Jess. If nothing else, having this fight again is unproductive and it will ruin our Sunday."_

 _Jessie paused and considered. Then the sound of her dad's car door slamming shook her awake. "Follow me," she ordered, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the stairs._

" _Where are we going?" he asked when she did not stop on the second floor and headed up to the third floor. "I don't even remember the last time I was up here."_

 _She pushed him through the first open door on the left and then turned around to lock it. They were in their old rec room. It was filled with arcade style games, a ping pong table, an air hockey table and a pinball machine. Pretty much everything to keep a couple of pre-teens occupied for hours until they learned how to use Questworld._

" _You want to play some old school games?" he asked walking around the room. "Wow, this stuff has really collected dust. I used to love crushing you in ping pong though. This could be fun…" he trailed off after turning around and getting a good look at her. "Babe," he grinned. "Your clothes fell off."_

" _Your observation skills are as impressive as always," she teased, moving away from the door and coming further into the room._

" _Our dads are home," he pointed out, but the pace of his breathing had changed and his eyes followed her every step. They had always gone to great lengths to be completely discreet before now._

 _She stood in front of the air hockey table, staring him down. Daring him to make the next move. Then she jumped up onto it, crossing her legs in the process. He swallowed noticeably._

" _I don't care that our dads are here," she shot back. "I want you. Distract me."_

" _Huh?" he asked. Distracted himself._

 _She leaned back on her hands, purposefully puffing out her chest. Jonny was still rooted to the floor about ten feet away from her. Conflicted, but clearly more than intrigued by what she would do next._

 _She bit her lip and then uncrossed her legs, spreading them just enough for him to fit between. She saw him swallow again and knew he was about to give in. "If you don't want me to start a fight today, then get over here and distract me. Make me forget."_

 _He could not resist the invitation and came to stand between her legs, placing his hands on her hips and his forehead to hers. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He licked his lip. She wanted to kiss him, but waited. "You want me to make love to you in our childhood playground…while our family is downstairs?" he asked in mock horror._

" _Since when are you such a choir boy?" She could not wait any longer, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and kissing him deeply._

" _Just checking," he said out a breath when she came up for air. He moved to her neck, interspersing soft kisses with teasing bites until he reached her ear. Her breath hitched. She loved it when he whispered right against her ear. It sent chills down her spine. It did not even matter what he said._

" _Please," she begged._

" _Be quieter than last night," he ordered softly, kissing her ear. Her forehead. And then giving the other side of her neck the same attention._

 _She tilted her head to give him better access. "I thought you liked it when I expressed myself," she breathed heavily._

 _He pulled back slightly and she removed his shirt. "To be clear, I love that and I love you…but I reserve the right to make this request when your father's itchy trigger finger is within three hundred yards of my person."_

 _She appreciated the view of his bare chest and then trapped his hips between her knees to pull him closer. "Well, to be clear…I know you love me, but right now I just want you to fuck me quick before we're interrupted."_

" _I don't think this is a healthy reaction to your dad staying out all night," he barely managed to choke out, while helping her remove the rest of his clothes in record time._

" _Shut it and don't be gentle," she growled._

" _Lay back," he instructed, pressing his palm into her pelvis. A wave of butterflies flitted through her stomach as she did what he asked._

 _She arched her hips toward him with a content look on her face. Then she broke out in a grin. "Turn the table on first," she laughed. "Make me forget everything...oh." She gripped the sides of the table and focused hard on the ceiling as he gave her exactly what she wanted. "Everything except you, Jonny."_

 _She took a deep breath and relaxed, releasing all of the tension from her muscles, except her legs. She wrapped them tighter around his waist. He filled her completely. Deeply. She did not let that thought linger. She got emotional when she did. That was the last thing she wanted right then. Right then, all she wanted was to feel._

 _She looked at him closely. His eyes were focused on her breasts and the way they moved as he repeatedly buried himself inside her. She smiled and flashed back to the first time she let him see them. That memory always made her smile. She thought he would pass out from the lack of oxygen that seemed to be getting to his brain at the time. He never seemed to tire of looking at them. She released the sides of the table and softly grazed her hands over her chest, thumbing her nipples and making herself moan._

" _Goddamn," he groaned, propelling his hips faster. She matched his pace and moved her eyes to his chest and abs. The sounds of their skin connecting and watching his muscles flex drove her further over the edge._

" _Harder," she begged, pinching her nipples._

" _I don't want to hurt you," he panted._

" _You're not," she moaned. "Fuck me."_

" _Is it crazy that I'm jealous of your hands right now?" he asked. Eyes glazed over as he watched her touching herself. Captivated. "I think it is, babe. It's fucking nuts. Makes no sense."_

" _Your hands feel better," she promised._

 _He pulled her hands away from her chest and slammed them down on the table behind her head. Her eyes shot to his. Wide. He was watching her close and then she smirked. He threaded his fingers through hers and leaned down until their chests were pressed together. His lips were back at her ear and vice versa. She bit down gently on his lobe and then moaned softly. So that only he could hear it._

" _Jonny…you feel so good inside me I want to scream, but I can't. I never want anyone else to hear me. Only you."_

" _It's a good thing this table is nailed to the floor," he groaned. He worked his hips faster. She could no longer move with him. He had her pinned down to the table. Completely in control._

' _You need to stop this. I'm serious,' she heard his voice from earlier. Telling her what to do._

" _You're so sexy," she encouraged. "You drive me crazy just by walking into a room," she squeezed his hands tighter. "Don't stop. Never stop," she urged. She felt that familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach and immediately gave in to the pleasure. He murmured things in her ear she could not make out._

 _The next thing she knew, his body had gone slack and he was breathing heavily into her neck. He had relaxed his grip on her hands so she pulled them away, burying one in his hair and running the other lovingly up and down his back. She loved feeling the full weight of him on top of her. It made her feel safe. Like they were in their own little word. It never lasted long, but she enjoyed it while it did._

" _I love fucking you," he admitted, licking her neck and then kissing it._

" _Mmm," she sighed and smiled to herself. He rarely said things like that to her. "I love it when you fuck me," she responded and pushed her hips into his to emphasize her words._

" _That was amazing," he whispered, shifting down her body to run the flat of this tongue over a nipple and then pull it into his mouth. She arched into him. "I want to fuck you again when you don't have to be quiet," he said against her skin. "I love your tits."_

" _I love your dick," she shot back._

" _It loves you back. Desperately," he laughed as she giggled beneath him. He kissed his way back up to her eyes. "Guess what?"_

" _What baby?"_

" _The rest of me loves you desperately too."_

' _Sexy and sweet,' she thought._

 _XXX_

 _She clung to his side as they descended the stairs from the third floor._

" _Congratulations," she whispered._

" _On?" he prompted._

" _Your dick just brokered a peaceful resolution," she sighed happily._

 _Jonny laughed so hard at her comment that they ended up sitting on one of the steps. She threaded her fingers through his and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Then she laid her head on his shoulder._

" _Happy to do my part," he chuckled. "That was…okay?" he asked. Still a little unsure of himself._

" _A big yes," she smiled brightly. 'I love him,' she thought. 'Too much.'_

" _Alright," he smiled back and gripped her hand tighter._

" _Thank you for setting me straight. I needed to hear it."_

" _Hmm?"_

" _In the kitchen," she added. "About my dad…I need to let it go."_

" _So….you're saying I was right and you were…"_

 _She cut him off immediately. "I'm saying on the rare occasion when I need to be put in my place, I'm glad you do just that. It's kinda hot honestly. I love you, Jonny."_

" _Love you," he whispered back. "Crazy love, baby."_

 _Race interrupted them before she could say anything else. "Where have you two been?" he asked as he came up the stairs._

" _Playing air hockey," Jessie answered without missing a beat._

" _That table still works?" Race asked in surprise._

" _Very well," Jessie smiled and then changed the subject. "Where have you been?"_

" _Here," Race shrugged._

" _I feel like a run," Jonny spoke up. She suspected to help her remember what she just said and not start a fight "Race, you up for it?"_

" _Sure, kiddo."_

" _Ace?"_

" _No thanks," she stood and headed in the direction of her room. "Have fun boys."_

'Jonny,' she thought frantically. 'I'm in a state of static equilibrium here. Nothing I try gets me anywhere. I need a fly in the oil. A hail mary. Your specialty, baby. I'm trying to be patient here, but we both know that's not my strength. Hurry. Please.'

Silent tears streamed down her face as Lisa's cries pierced through her thoughts again.

XXX

Race parked a block away from the hotel and got out of the car. "Come on, Stel. I'll walk you and we can go over the plan one more time."

Estella opened her door, but hesitated before jumping out. She found herself staring at the back of Jonny's head wanting to say something, but unsure of what that something should be.

"Jonny?"

"Yeah?" Their eyes met in the rear view mirror.

"See you soon?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I'll be there."

"Okay," she smiled slightly, releasing a breath and then hesitating again. "I gotta ask before I go…what's with the keychain?"

The smile Jessie graced him with when he gave her the keychains flashed through his mind in an instant.

" _I love them, baby."_

"Inside joke," he whispered.

"Okay. I'll see you soon," she repeated and then jogged to catch up with Race.

Jonny watched Estella run toward Race and his mantra continued on a loop in his head. As soon as they rounded the corner, he grabbed Jessie's phone and pulled up the video library. He knew it was dumb. Race would knock his block off, but he needed to see her face. Hear her voice. He skipped through the first few seconds of the video he stopped before finishing earlier.

" _You are the master of finding an excuse to hold my hand. Not that you ever need an excuse. That has always made me feel special, ya know. The way you would do that. You make me feel special. I was lying awake in bed last night trying to remember if I've ever told you that. I couldn't remember. I hope you know." She closed her eyes. "Or maybe I'm just addicted to your hands," she laughed. "Do you think that's possible?" She paused again and bit her lip this time. "God…I miss your hands. In a dirty way too," she teased. "Do you remember Mary's Halloween party in the laundry room? We got a little carried away that night, huh?" She said it wistfully and bit her lip again. "I got a whole new appreciation for your talented hands that night…and we almost got caught," she giggled. "I think about that more than is normal I think. You make everything fun, Jonny. I love you so much and I can't wait to come home to you."_

'Please let that be a sign,' he thought.

Jonny just stared at the phone once the video finished. He wanted to watch more, but avoided the temptation. He knew Race's plan would require tossing their phones. He could not bear the thought of parting with hers though. He turned it off and shoved it back into his pocket.

XXX

Race was crouched down behind a tree, scanning the perimeter of the hotel. Estella was beside him with her palm on his back to maintain her balance.

"What are you looking for?" she whispered.

Race had counted twenty agents in two minutes. 'Bartlett is not fucking around,' he thought.

Race straightened slowly and pulled Estella up with him. He wrapped his hands around her face. "Have you got it?" he asked. "Do you want me to walkthrough it one more time?"

"No," she said solemnly and placed her hands flat against his chest. He was strong and that made her want to be strong. "I've got this. I won't let you down. I won't let her down."

"I know you won't, Stel."

"You need to watch him close, Roger?"

"Huh?"

"Jonny," she clarified. "You didn't see him in Jacksonville," she bit her lip, contemplating her words. "He stabbed that boy…"

"What?" Race whisper-yelled.

"In the leg only," she rushed and then started to backtrack. "He had to do it…I think. I honestly don't know. That boy was trying to blackmail him for money. He wouldn't give us the information. Jonny lost it."

"Lost it or did what he had to do to get what you went there for?" Race challenged. "Sounds like he made the same call I would've."

"I'm…really not sure," she sighed. "I know he blames himself for this. For not being with her when it happened. He flat out told me that much."

"Yeah…well so do I," Race's gaze went to the ground and his jaw clenched.

His hands were still around her face. Estella lifted her hands to cover his. She wanted to comfort him. She waited a beat to see if he would meet her eyes. He refused. She could see his barely controlled anger simmering under the surface. "I'll tell you what I told him. This is not your fault. You couldn't have prevented this."

"I would have prevented this," he growled.

She let out a short laugh, which made his eyes shoot back up. "That's exactly what Jonny said. He's…"

"I won't be around to protect her forever," Race pointed out.

Realization dawned on Estella. "So you expect him to. The way you would."

"Of course I do. What father wouldn't?"

Estella laughed again, moving her hands back to his chest. "Somehow, I think your expectations are different. He's not you or Phil. He's still basically a kid and he's putting so much pressure on himself right now."

Race hinted at a smile. "When did that happen? You sound like you care."

"Well someone has," she shot back. "That's what Jess would want."

"Jonny's up for the challenge," Race assured. Then he paused and stroked the apples of her cheeks with his thumbs before sharing his next thought. "Do me a favor and be extra careful?"

"I will."

"Don't say it as an afterthought?" he asked. "You and I both know you have a long history of doing the exact opposite of what I ask…even when I ask nicely," he teased.

"I thought that's what you used to like best about me," she teased back sadly and her eyes dropped.

"Nah," he smiled. "That's what I loved best about you."

He kissed her before her eyes met his again. She was taken aback for only a moment and then instinct kicked in. She balled the hands on his chest into fists, simultaneously gripping the fabric of his t-shirt and pulling him closer. Suddenly, she could not get close enough. She stood on the tips of her toes and wound her arms up around his neck. She kissed him back desperately. Acutely aware of all she had lost and what she could still lose.

He pushed her back against the tree and then pushed his tongue passed her lips. She moaned softly and then whimpered when he pulled away to catch his breath. His face was still so close she could only see his lips.

"You taste just like I remember," he whispered.

"Race?"

"Go," he kissed her lightly one more time. "Be safe," he repeated.

"Say it one more time?" she urged.

"I'll bring her home," he swore.

"Both of them," she insisted.

Her sudden concern for Jonny confused him and warmed his heart unexpectedly.

"I've protected that boy more than half his life. I don't plan to stop until someone makes me."

XXX

Hadji was starting to feel useless. He did not know the whereabouts of Race, but had been exceedingly questioned about it. He did not know his brother's current situation and was very worried about him. Worst of all, he could not do anything to help Jessie because his equipment had been confiscated and he felt like his every move was being monitored.

He had been allowed back in his room a few minutes ago. There were agents roaming his hallway. He knew they were there in case Race showed up. Maybe even Jonny too. He was not sure where Jonny stood on their radar. A few questions had been asked about him, but Race was the clear focus. Either way, he felt like he was in a cage. Being guarded and watched. No amount of sleep or meditation would alleviate the frustration he felt in that moment.

He stared at his phone and tried not to let paranoia take over. He could not help but wonder why they did not take his phone too. Was it to monitor his calls? He was exhausted. He dialed Race's number again. He knew there would be no answer. It went straight to voicemail. He sat on his bed heavily and stared at the device like it was to blame. Willing Race to call him back. He did not know what to do next. Useless.

He laid back in a prone position, convincing himself finally that he should try to get some sleep. He set the phone on his chest and closed his eyes. When he felt the vibrations against his sternum, he sat up with a start. He did not recognize the number.

"Race?" He was out of breath like he had been running.

"No. It's me."

"Jonny," Hadji smiled. "Are you…"

"Is it safe to talk?" Jonny cut him off.

"As far as I know," Hadji sighed. "It's just me here. Don't know if my calls are being monitored."

"Have you found any new leads?" Jonny asked lamely.

"No," Hadji apologized. "Father and I had our computers confiscated and were questioned for hours. Accused of helping Race interfere with a federal investigation. I'd try to convince you to come back, but I fear you'd be subjected to the same."

"Would be a waste of your time anyway," Jonny pointed out.

"Jonny…"

"I need you to tell dad that I'm sorry, okay?"

"Jonny…"

"Promise me, Hadj."

"Sorry for what?" Hadji asked.

"Everything," Jonny laughed without humor. "Whatever I did to make him angry or to worry…I guess for today mostly. I haven't been very patient with him. I'm sorry for lying to you earlier too. I am. I knew exactly what I was doing. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't care. I should've trusted you. I'm sorry."

"You sound different," Hadji commented. "More than just worried for her."

"I feel different," Jonny whispered.

"What happened?"

"Phil didn't update you?"

"Only the basics. We were all separated pretty fast."

"I found the body first," Jonny started.

"I didn't know that," Hadji admitted. "I'm…that's awful."

"I thought it was Jess," his voice caught. He needed to get this out before Race was back. "I saw red hair and I thought it was her. Only for a few seconds, but for… I knew what it felt like to lose her. To think that she wasn't in this world anymore. That I'd never see her smile at me again. Or hear her laugh at one of my stupid jokes. That I let her down in the worst way. And…I felt like my world was collapsing in on itself. I could physically feel it. My body started to shut down on me. I barely managed to get close enough to see that it wasn't her. I can't ever have that feeling again. I won't survive it."

"Please don't say that." Hadji closed his eyes.

Jonny cleared his throat. "Gotta go. Don't forget to tell dad."

"WAIT," he yelled. "Is Estella safe?"

"Yes. She's on her way to talk to Phil now."

Hadji's mind was racing. Searching for the right thing to say. To keep Jonny on the phone. "We need you to come home safe, brother. No matter what."

"I'm not coming back without her," Jonny responded simply.

Hadji feared that might be true. "Then find her."

"I plan to."

The line went dead and Hadji was suddenly wide awake again. He bolted from the room to find his father and Phil, hoping Estella was with them and could tell him more.

XXX

Estella wanted to run. She wanted to break into an all-out sprint toward the hotel's entrance, but she did the exact opposite. She walked casually to avoid drawing any additional attention. She had already been stopped by two agents asking for identification and why she was out and about before the sun was up.

She released a labored breath when she raised her access card to the security pad at the East entrance and heard the click indicating that the door was open. The adrenaline rushing through her body was an intense feeling that she had never experienced before. She pressed the elevator button deliberately, but barely gave it a chance to light up before she was in the stairwell running. She paused to catch her breath on the second floor landing. She could see that an agent was guarding the hallway through the small rectangular window in the door.

'Calm down,' she told herself. 'You can't fail them. You can't fail any of them.'

XXX

Hadji rushed into conference room B like a tornado. "Father?" He did it without thinking and regretted it immediately when a room full of suits turned to stare at him. He scanned the room quickly and saw Phil, but no Estella. "Any news?" he tried to cover. "I can't sleep."

Benton threw a comforting arm over his shoulder. "No son, but I did just get our things back. You up for getting back to work?"

"Yes," Hadji smiled, looking around the room cautiously. In his rush to get there, he did not notice that it was easier than it should have been. The agents let him pass unchecked. He turned toward his father and spoke softly. "How did you make this happen?"

Benton kept his gaze on Bartlett and answered at normal volume. "My friends at the DOJ owed me one."

"This is unheard of," Bartlett complained, but they were all interrupted a commotion in the hallway before he could say more.

XXX.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME," Estella demanded.

"YES," Benton boomed as soon as he saw two agents holding Estella by the arms. "Let her go right now. That's Jessie's mother."

"Do you know where Race is?" Bartlett accused.

"No," Estella scoffed, hurling herself out of the agents' hold. She walked toward Bartlett, but kept her eyes on Phil. "It's your job to locate people. Not mine. I came here for an update. I can't sleep. Phil, can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Let's go," Phil smiled softly. He guided Estella back to the stairwell with Benton and Hadji following close behind.

The agents parted like the red sea and let them pass.

XXX

Race got back behind the wheel, but paused before starting the ignition. "You ready?"

"I am," Jonny nodded. "What now?"

Race rolled down both windows. "Toss your phone and her earrings," Race told him.

Jonny had both on the dashboard, expecting that request. He let the earrings slip from his hand to the ground, but threw the burner hard at the closest tree. That small release of tension felt good.

"Pull up that map of blind spots you created," Race instructed next. "Let's put it to use."

XXX

They all entered Estella's room in a rush. Afraid to speak before they were behind closed doors.

"Do you have a message for me?" Phil urged.

"I do," she hurried. "Race wants us to meet him one mile northwest of the hotel…like Sarajevo."

"What? Us?" Phil asked in shock and shook his head. "Were those his exact words? Think hard."

"No…he said to tell you Dubois, but he explained it to me," she stumbled.

"Dubois," Phil repeated with a sigh. "Is Jonny with him?"

"Yes…what's going on?"

"What does Dubois mean?" Benton insisted after hearing his son's name.

"Like I said," Estella started. "He wants us to meet…"

"No," Phil interrupted, smiling at her sadly and then looking at Benton and Hadji sympathetically. "They've gone dark," he explained. "You won't find them until Race wants to be found."

"The hell I won't," Benton said, booting up his computer.

"No…Phil," Estella refused. "Jonny said I should call him after talking to you," she was trying to convince herself, but knew deep down that Phil was right.

"Jonny called me a few minutes ago," Hadji added. "Based on what he was saying…"

"What did he say?" Benton asked. The expectant look on his father's face broke Hadji's heart.

"He wanted me to tell you how sorry he was for how he acted today. For worrying you. He didn't tell me this was his plan, but it makes sense now. He did tell me he'd be home soon," Hadji lied. It seemed like the right thing to do.

"Give me your phone?" Benton insisted.

Hadji knew it was pointless, but handed his father the phone anyway.

Benton called the first number on Hadji's phone log and then waited impatiently. He just wanted to hear his son's voice.

"The number you've dialed has been disconnected," came the electronic message.

'Jonny,' he thought, 'Be safe. Think with your head, not with your heart. Please.'


	12. Chapter 18 - Extended

A crisis of conscience did not begin to cover it. Race knew there was no right choice here. Only the choice that would cause the least amount of damage. When he made the decision to involve Jonny, he meant it. When he told Estella he expected Jonny to protect Jessie, he meant it. There was no going back, but a sharp pain cut through his chest every time he allowed himself to dwell on it. It could go wrong in any number of ways. He was making a decision that impacted another man's son. A man he respected more than anyone else on the planet. A boy he loved like his own. A boy he did not want to drag into this world. There had not been a moment since he made the decision that he felt good about it, but after his conversation with Estella the guilt was even harder to push down.

No matter how many scenarios he ran through his head, he kept landing on the rationalization that keeping Jonny close was for the best. It would keep him occupied and where Race could watch over him.

He glanced at Jonny for a moment, buried behind his computer in concentration. His mind immediately flashed back to a six-year-old who had trouble with his 'r's and wanted to live in his Superman pajamas.

'God help me,' Race thought.

"Make a left up here," Jonny directed with a jut of his chin. "Then I can get us there on foot."

"That works," Race acknowledged. "I want to ditch the car anyway."

After parking, Jonny started at a run toward the address Race had given him. Race knew where they were going. Jonny knew the best way to get there. Jonny tried not to read too much into the fact that Race was giving him some control, but he really liked being back on the same team. It gave him a renewed sense of confidence.

"Why are we going here?" Jonny asked.

"It's a safe place to work," Race responded. "I have an old friend helping me."

"A friend Phil doesn't know about?"

"Knows yes, but doesn't know he's helping me."

"Why choose a place on the south end of the island?" Jonny questioned. "Wouldn't a central location make the most sense for getting around quick?"

Race smiled. "That's a good instinct. At the end of the day though, this is a small island. Making it harder to stay disappeared, but also making everything close."

"This feels like we're backing ourselves into a corner," Jonny challenged.

"We won't be there long," Race assured. "We move as soon as a promising lead pops and we keep moving."

Jonny nodded. He still had his reservations, but knew Race would make whatever decision was best for Jessie and that was all that mattered.

"Listen," Race started after a beat. "You've shown amazing resourcefulness today."

"But?"

"No but," Race said. "To be clear, I'm still not happy that you went after Roth alone…," then he smiled a little. "You did exactly what I would've though."

Jonny stayed quiet and started running faster.

"This isn't easy for me," Race continued. "Just…no unnecessary risks. Will you promise me that?"

"I already did," Jonny pointed out.

"Did you?" Race sighed.

"At least twice," Jonny picked up speed again and Race matched it. He wanted Race off this train of thought.

"You'll tell me if it gets to be too much?" Race asked, but knew Jonny would never admit it.

"I can handle it," Jonny said dryly.

"I never said you couldn't," Race clarified. "That doesn't mean…"

"Is there anything I can say to get you to stop wavering?" Jonny asked, emotionless. He was actively trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. "You said you had made your choice, Race. That you wouldn't change your mind."

"I'm not changing my mind," Race insisted. "I honestly need your help at this point."

"Stop feeling guilty about that, Race. I want to be here."

"You're smart enough to know that life…decisions like this are not black and white, kid. This…"

Jonny cut him off. "Stop worrying about me. All I want is for you to make HER the priority. That's the way this works, right? She's my priority. Easy. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"That's not how it works," Race answered. "Your first priority needs to be yourself so you can complete the mission. THAT'S how it works. That's WHY it works."

"She's not a mission," Jonny whispered.

'Fuck…shut up,' he scolded himself immediately. 'That's not helping your case.'

"Exactly," Race mumbled. "So the rulebook you're talking about was out the window before we started."

"I don't want special treatment," Jonny continued. "I don't want to be handled. Treat me like you would anyone else on your team. Turn off whatever you have to turn off inside. Tell me how to turn it off. I'll do it."

"I CAN'T DO THAT WITH YOU," Race yelled. "Just turn it off and treat you like anyone. You know I can't. Even if I could, my daughter wouldn't want me to. She would never forgive me, Jonny. She would never look at me the same way again."

"Race…"

"What if she was the one with me right now?" Race challenged. "How would you feel about that?"

Jonny closed his eyes for a moment. 'I'd trade places with her in a heartbeat,' he thought, but knew that was not what Race was asking.

"It's not black and white," Jonny admitted. He would not want Jess involved if the situation was reversed. Race nodded, making a sharp turn to keep up with Jonny when he darted down a dark alley. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

 _She was so beautiful. Even when he was mad at her. He was wide awake, sitting up against his headboard. She was fast asleep next to him on her stomach. He watched her back rise and fall with each breath. He placed the palm of his hand between her shoulder blades and just watched her. She made a soft noise and he felt his heart jump into his throat. Like it did every time she was in danger. It was worse when she put herself in danger._

' _You're a fucking hypocrite,' he told himself. He knew it. They were out getting some last minute Christmas shopping done. As they navigated through the busy parking lot, a woman's scream caught both of their attention. Jonny had been carrying all their purchases so Jessie got there first. She ended up breaking up a domestic dispute._

 _Jonny kept his cool while they dealt with the police, but he exploded on her as they drove home. He could not remember exactly what was said, but knew he quoted some statistic about more police officers being hurt during domestic dispute calls than any other type. She was incredulous and defensive. All they did was scream at each other. There was no communicating going on._

 _The reality was he would have made the same choice. Reacted the same way. He laughed softly to himself. If that had been the case, than she would have started the fight,_

 _He moved his hand to push some hair out of her face. "What a pair we are."_

 _As soon as they had got home, she jumped out of the car and expertly avoided him for the rest of the night. He hated that, but it was for the best until they both cooled down. He did not want to have it out in front of their family. They rarely let their disagreements get that far, but no one in the family appreciated it when they did. Most teenagers in love did not live together. They were expected to be more mature than most teenagers in love. Besides, it was Christmas Eve. He did not want to spend it sulking._

 _He just watched her quietly most of the night. She was off. He knew she would stay that way until they made it right._

" _Son, why are you being so quiet?" His father had asked him at one point._

 _Jonny shrugged in response. "Just trying to take it all in."_

 _Benton placed an arm around his shoulders and followed Jonny's gaze. "Boston is not that far away, Jonny. She'll be here next Christmas and every one after that I'd imagine."_

" _Thanks, Pop."_

 _They had a tradition. They spent every Christmas Eve together. All night. They stayed up waiting for Santa when they were little. When they got older, they would try to outsmart IRIS and poke around their presents before morning. Once they began dating, they used it as an excuse to spend even more time together._

 _After the family said their goodnights, Jonny sat on the edge of his bed for twenty minutes doing exactly what he had tried not to do all night. Sulking. Then he stood, determined to spend the night with her. Can't let an argument get in the way of tradition._

" _Oh," she jumped back when he opened his bedroom door. She was there with a surprised look on her face. In the red silk pajamas she had worn the last four years._

" _Hi," he whispered._

" _Hey," she looked down at his feet. "I'm still angry, but I can't sleep. Doesn't feel right not to be with you tonight."_

" _Doesn't feel right not to be with you any night," he breathed._

" _Don't try to sweet talk me," she pushed by him and walked into his room._

 _He shut the door and followed her. "I can't help it," he responded. "You reduce me to a groveling fool, love."_

 _She crawled into his bed and pulled the comforter all around her. She faced away from him._

 _He sat down on the bed, watching the back of her head. He wanted to get under the covers and curl up behind her. "I love you, stubborn."_

" _Night," she mumbled._

 _Now, it was two hours later and he was still staring at her like he had been all night. He shifted down the bed until he was on his side and they were face-to face. Then he leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead firmly._

" _Hmm," she moaned._

" _Merry Christmas, baby."_

" _I'm still mad at you," she grumbled._

" _Would it help if I apologized?" Jonny pulled back and met her hooded gaze._

" _Couldn't hurt."_

" _I'm really sorry, Jess. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," he paused and looked away for a second. "There's no excuse for it. I was scared and I took it out on you. I'm sorry that I took it out on you."_

 _She leaned forward and kissed his nose. "I can…"_

"… _take care of yourself," Jonny finished. "I know that," he rolled away with a frustrated sigh._

 _Jessie placed her hand flat against his chest and waited patiently_

" _I hate it when you say it though," he eventually admitted._

" _Doesn't change how much I need you," Jessie whispered. "The two are not mutually exclusive."_

" _Yes," he closed his eyes. Exhausted. "I have a hard time separating… my biggest fear is losing you, Jess."_

 _His eyes shot open. Incredibly alert, when she rolled on top of him._

" _Baby," he gripped her hips tightly, the soft silk of her pajamas threading through his fingers. He tentatively ran his hands under her shirt and up the softness of her bare back. She leaned forward, planting both hands on his chest and arching her back into his touch._

 _He repeated his actions a few times and then pulled his hands forward slightly so that his thumbs caressed her ribs and the sides of her breasts on their next trip up her body. Then he pulled his hands further forward._

" _Jon…ha," she bit her lip hard and her head dropped between her arms. Her hair fell into his eyes. She reached up and unbuttoned her pajama top with one hand. When the sides fell open, she sat back and pushed the hair out of her face so she could stare at his hands moving over her chest. "Jonny… that feels so good."_

 _He sat up and kissed her deeply, his hands moving slowly from her chest to capture her neck tenderly. He did not pull back until air was an absolute necessity. Then he pushed the shirt off her shoulders with a wistful smile and watched intently as it dropped to the bed._

" _What?" she swallowed, pulling the sweatshirt and undershirt he wore off at the same time. He laughed at the hurried and not so gentle way she did it. She apologized by fixing his hair and leaning in for another long kiss._

" _Worth the wait," he grinned against her lips._

" _What?"_

" _I've wanted to take these pajamas off you for four Christmases."_

 _She hugged him and giggled into his neck. "So patient, my love. You're only half done though." She scooted back with a smile and he gripped the waistband of her pants, pulling them and her underwear down in the process._

 _As she crawled back toward him, all he could think was that he was the luckiest bastard alive. She wrapped herself around him again and gripped the back of his head. Forehead to forehead. "I fall in love with you all over again when you look at me like this," she breathed heavily._

" _I love you so much," he whispered back, kissing her neck and slipping a hand to her thigh. "I'm sorry I forget sometimes that my girl's a badass," he inserted two fingers inside her with no warning._

" _Yes!"_

" _I just want to keep her safe," he curled his fingers forward. "I need to keep her safe. I need it more than I need anything else."_

 _She gripped his wrist and moaned. "Not like this. Make love to me?" she asked quietly against his ear._

 _She did not wait for him to respond, pulling out of his embrace to remove the rest of his clothes and pushing his comforter to the ground._

" _I want you," he groaned as she crawled back up him for the second time in as many minutes._

 _When he sat up intent on taking control, she pushed him back down onto the bed. "Let me do all the work," she murmured. She took her time trailing her hands from his chest to his stomach. She stopped there, tracing the outline of his muscles and tugging on the small hairs below his belly button until her hands were as close to where he wanted them as possible without actually touching him._

" _Jess!"_

 _He was at full attention and fully prepared to beg. She knew it too and just smiled at him, moving to sit on his upper thighs. He could feel her heat. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head and his hands were gripping her hips so hard he was afraid he might hurt her. It took all the will power he ever had not to lift her hips up and bury himself inside her. Just as he was fighting that thought, her hand ghosted over his dick. He turned his head and bit his pillow. Afraid of being too loud._

 _Before he could regain his composure, he felt her warmth surround him in the best way. He managed to open his eyes and watch her sink down the last few inches. He lost it every single time. His eyes wanted to be everywhere at once when she was on top. Where they were connected. Her chest. The look on her face as she rode him. She was perfect._

 _He knew he would not last long. He never did when he had this visual in addition to just being inside her. He moved his thumb to her clit to help her get there._

" _Ha," she faltered. He threw her off her rhythm, but she quickly found it again, moving faster and seeking that friction from his thumb. When he felt her muscles begin to clench around him, he sat up so she could bury her head in his neck. He was right there with her._

 _"Jonny," she whispered. He could feel her orgasm washing over her, but she was tense. Holding back. Waiting for him._

 _"Come for me, baby."_

 _That was all she needed to hear, pushing into him harder and then giving in completely._

 _He dropped back to the bed in exhaustion once the waves of pleasure faded._

 _She collapsed onto his chest and kissed his neck. Out of breath. "You make me happy."_

" _Get used to it, baby."_

 _She laughed and he felt it everywhere. He held her tighter. "Cease fire?" he posed._

" _Yes," she nodded._

 _They just held each other in the quiet for about twenty minutes before any more words were spoken._

" _Jonny?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _We need to stop this," she propped herself up on his chest to stare down at him._

 _He pushed the hair out of her face. "What exactly?" he asked in confusion. "I thought the last hour was pretty great," he flirted. "Definitely my favorite Christmas memory to date."_

 _She smiled. "Not what I meant and you know it."_

" _Tell me."_

" _We need to stop inserting ourselves in potentially dangerous situations…or we need to stop getting so upset with each other when it happens. Which do you think is more realistic?"_

 _Jonny looked away. "I just need to learn how to take a breath first. When it comes to you, I sometimes can't remember to be rationale from the jump."_

" _Really," she teased. "I hadn't noticed."_

" _You're better?" he shot back._

" _Yes," she grinned and then gave him a quick kiss. "But barely," she admitted._

 _He pursed his lips, but agreed. "You look so gorgeous right now. I'm gonna be going through some serious withdrawal in nine months."_

" _Okay," she rolled her eyes. "You can start sweet talking me again. You're pretty good at it, so I'll allow it."_

" _That's generous of you, baby."_

" _It is Christmas."_

"Kid…you still with me?" Race's voice penetrated his thoughts.

"Yeah," Jonny said. "Sorry. I was thinking…I can't believe it's Christmas Eve already." Jonny stopped short before Race could respond. "Is this it?"

Race assessed the house. It was small and unassuming. Yellow and in desperate need of a paint job. It was right on the beach and all the lights were off. The closest neighbors were out of throwing distance on both sides. "Come on," he indicated for Jonny to follow. Race approached the house with caution.

Jonny was confused. 'Does this guy not know we're coming?' he thought. Jonny decided to keep his mouth shut and his eyes open. His hand went unconsciously to his back, checking for the gun.

Race bypassed the front door and headed down the side yard in the direction of the beach. The crashing waves sounded like thunder. When they reached the back of the house, Race scanned the area. Jonny did the same and his gaze eventually landed on the back of Race's head, who was staring out at the ocean.

'What's he doing?' Jonny thought. "Is this…"

"What do you see?" Race cut him off, but did not turn around.

"It's a defendable position," Jonny started. "There are small cameras all over the place. We'd see someone coming from any direction. The windows are for show only. They're sealed shut and bulletproof. The front door and the door behind me to the basement are the only exits. There's an unmarked car about thirty feet from the front door. That speed boat over there is about fifty yards from the back door."

Race turned around and nodded. Jonny felt like he just passed a test.

"How does Phil not know about this place?" Jonny asked.

"It's not a registered safe house," Race answered. "He'd find it if he was looking for us, but he's not the one looking for us."

"Is someone else here?"

"Yes," Race walked by him and down the cement steps that led to the basement door. "Follow my lead."

The door opened before Race could knock. The man on the other end was as large as Race, but Jonny guessed about fifteen or twenty years older. He had white hair, cut very short. A scar by his ear was his only defining feature. It looked like it came from a knife. He was in great shape and clearly still a force to be reckoned with. He was exactly how Jonny imagined Race would look in a few decades.

"Racer," the guy gave a curt nod.

"Temple," Race answered just as shortly.

Jonny was about to question if these two had an amicable relationship until they pulled each other into a quick hug. That's when Temple's eyes met Jonny's. Assessing.

"Who's the kid?" Temple asked gruffly. "You said you were coming alone."

"Tech support," Race offered. "Plans change."

"Get inside," Temple ordered, standing back.

Race walked into the house and Jonny quickly descended the steps behind him. Jonny could feel Temple's eyes on him as he shut and looked the door. Jonny looked around the basement. It was small, but well equipped. A mini, but also portable command center. The ten-year-old in him wanted to investigate.

"How old are you?" Temple asked Jonny.

"Where can I set up?" Jonny asked in response.

Temple stared him down, but Jonny did not look away. "Bannon, fill me in?" Temple asked. Eyes still on Jonny. Guarded. Eventually, Temple pointed to the corner and Jonny walked away while Race relayed all the information they had.

Jonny released a breath he did not realize he was holding until he sat back down and started to boot up his computer. Her face filled the screen for a brief moment until it was covered just as quickly by all the files he kept on his desktop. He had been meaning to clean up his desktop for weeks. That brief glimpse was enough to send his heart into a tailspin again.

'Keep it together, Quest. Your girl is a badass. She won't stop fighting until you get there.'

That was his new mantra.

XXX

Estella shot out of bed with a gasp and stood on shaky legs. "Oh my god," she put one hand on her head and another on the wall to steady herself. "I can't believe I fell asleep. Why didn't you wake me?"

Phil spoke up first. "It's been twenty minutes."

"You need to get some rest," Benton added. "Take a shower."

"I'm fine. What are you all working on?" Estella insisted.

"Hadji and I are compiling every source of surveillance we can find surrounding the park where Lena was found. We're looking for the blue sedan or anything else suspicious that we can hopefully track back to..."

"My daughter."

"I certainly hope so," Benton smiled.

Estella wanted to ask more questions. Before she had left with Jonny, they had all been knee deep trying to find leads. She tried to rationalize that they would have already told her if anything promising had been found. She turned to Phil next and spoke quietly.

"What about you?" she asked. "What are you doing to find Race and Jonny?"

"Nothing."

"Should have known you'd side with Race," she scoffed.

"That's not what this is," Phil gave her a sideways glance. "I'm siding with Jessie. I want her to have every advantage and they will be more effective out there."

"You sound so sure," she closed her eyes. She wanted him to reassure her.

"I am," Phil said resolutely and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Race doesn't know how to fail in these situations, even when every odd seems stacked against him."

"I know your right," she whispered. "I just hate feeling useless." She pulled away from him and sat down on the bed. "I can't believe I was dumb enough to think he needed my help. He really went all out to convince me," she shook her head.

"He wanted you safe," Phil pointed out. "That's all it was about. And now he's going to get Jess. Keep faith in that."

"Alright," she whispered.

"I need to go check on my guys," Phil announced. "I'll see if I can find anything out from Bartlett too. Be back soon."

Estella's entire body straightened at the mention of Bartlett's name. Benton noticed and gave her a questioning look. Estella waited until Phil was gone before saying anything.

"I know what Race had Jonny working on. Is that helpful?"

XXX

Race glanced at Jonny before turning back to Temple.

"He's focused," Temple commented on Jonny, still downloading all the information Race had thrown at him.

"He is," Race agreed.

"I can't even imagine what's going on in your head," Temple started. "I never got around to the kid thing…"

"I'm trying to keep my head on," Race cleared his throat. "Thanks again for making the drive down."

"I'm glad I was close enough to help and that this place is still around," Temple shrugged. "More of the guys would be here if they could."

"I know."

"What do you want me to do?"

"How do you feel about recon?" Race asked.

"Feels like home."

Race walked to the center of the room. "Kid," Race called out to get his attention and then started barking orders. "I caught Temple up. Here's the plan. We don't know who this fucker is, but we know where he was at seven and a little before eleven tonight. We know he was driving around in a blue sedan after he took Jess. And we know this is not the first time he's done this. I'll be combing through the surveillance footage."

"I have that," Jonny announced. "Where should I send it?" Jonny directed at Temple.

Temple handed him an external hard drive and Jonny transferred the files as Race kept talking.

"Back at the hotel, they were creating a list of registered and rented blue sedans. I need the full list too. Can you get me that?"

"Yeah," Jonny nodded. "I'll transfer that too. I already double checked all the names they cleared."

"I'm more interested in the cars," Race clarified. "Since a few more hours have passed, one of them may have been reported as stolen and that could lead somewhere. Put a copy of your map on that drive too. Temple is on recon. I need you to go to each blind spot marked on this map. See if you locate any blue sedans. See if anything's off."

"If you decide a location is worth pursuing, keep an eye out for structures with basements," Jonny offered. "She's likely being kept underground. Her earrings…" he started to trail off. "We're pretty sure she's underground," he sighed.

"Hey," Race started.

"I could really use some coffee," Jonny said, handing Temple the hard drive. "It's been a long day."

"Keep doing what you're doing and let me know when you have something," Race told him.

"I will," Jonny went back to his corner.

After Temple got what he needed from the hard drive, he was ready to move. "I'm headed out," he announced. "Coffee's upstairs."

"Thanks again," Race called after him. "Be safe."

"Hooyah."

"I'm fine," Jonny said as soon as the door shut behind Temple and before Race could ask. "Old Navy buddy?"

"Taught me most of what I know," Race said. "I'll make the coffee and some food. We need to eat. Be right back"

XXX

" _What are you doing in here?" she whisper screamed and instinctively pulled the towel tighter around her body._

 _Jonny was sitting on the edge of her bed, giving her a smile that said she might not approve of his next move._

" _I have a surprise for you," he stood and stalked forward._

" _No," she laughed, putting a hand up and side stepping him like she did when they were sparring. "I need to get ready for dinner. We need to leave in twenty or we'll be late."_

" _It'll take two minutes," he whispered, lunging forward and grabbing her around the waist._

" _Put me down," she giggled. When he did, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on the tips of her toes so they were eye level. "And you never take two minutes," she whispered back. "…which I do very much appreciate by the way."_

" _This will," he leaned down and spoke right against her lips, but did not kiss her. "I promise."_

 _He walked her backwards to the chair in the corner of her room and made her sit down. Then he knelt down in front of her._

" _What are you doing?" she swallowed. Both of his hands had slipped under her towel and were travelling up her legs._

" _Thanking you," he said sincerely, freezing his left hand at the top of her thigh and snaking the palm of his right up her stomach to pull the towel open. "This gets me every single time," he stared at her. He leaned forward and kissed right above her belly button. He felt her muscles jump at his touch. "You get me every time," he mumbled against her skin._

" _What are you thanking me for, Hotshot?" She arched her hips toward him while he ran his palm back down her body and then spread her legs. "Jonny, what is this? We can't be late."_

 _He kissed his way up her inner thigh until his mouth was right where she wanted him. "Shhhh," he breathed against her._

" _Jonny…fuck…" she trailed off._

 _She secured the back of his head in a vice grip and he did the same to her hips, pulling her closer to his mouth and skillfully working his tongue inside her. Then he swept the flat of his tongue up the length of her three times. Her hips jerked in response each time he brushed against her clit. "What is this?" she tried again, but it came out as a half moan._

 _Jonny smiled against her. "I'm up against the clock, baby. Stop talking and I'll make you come with time to spare."_

" _Oh God."_

" _That's not my name," he hummed against her and then latched onto her clit, sucking hard._

 _She moaned again. "I love you, Jonny."_

 _XXX_

 _She sighed and her head lulled to the side as he kissed his way up her stomach, pausing at each breast to tease her nipples into hard buds._

" _I'm not complaining," she giggled. "But seriously, what is this?"_

 _He reached her lips and kissed them softly. "Thanks for bringing my tie and jacket to school today. I completely forgot about the ceremony."_

 _She smiled at him. "I meant to remind you last night, but got distracted."_

" _You always take care of me," he interrupted._

" _I love it when you let me," she whispered._

She was curled in on herself. She felt helpless and scared and ashamed for feeling scared. She was a Bannon. Strength was expected to be the default, not something to be mustered. She was supposed to be the hero. Not the victim. She was so confident when she first woke up that her family would be there in short order or that she would figure something out. She was still confident they would come, but what would they find? Lisa…

'No,' her mind screamed. She could not go there. She would not let that happen to her. She would not allow her father to be put through that.

 _"Tell me you know that I'd die without you," he whispered._

She would not allow Jonny to be put through that. She could still see his face when he said that to her. Was it just yesterday? She thinks it was, but the hours were blurring.

She had given up on trying to comfort Brenda an hour ago. She was hysterical and inconsolable. Convinced she was next. She kept talking about her own boyfriend and how he must be worried sick. She was on her way to tell him she was pregnant when she was taken. Yet another innocent life Jessie now felt responsible for. The weight of it all was crushing.

XXX

Jonny felt sick to his stomach and it was not because of the excessive coffee or lack of food. He tried to force down the grilled cheese Race made him. Knew he had to keep up his strength, but only managed two bites. He and Race had been working quietly for a few hours. In that time, Jonny had managed to narrow down the case files. He knew who the FBI thought had Jessie. Well, not who. The case file was very active, but there were no active leads. Rather, he knew what this man had done to sixty girls over the last twenty years. He would not allow Jessie to be added to this file.

The possibility of what could be happening to her was never far from Jonny's mind, but the tangibility of the facts and the photos in this file made him feel like he was choking on his own breath. Made his inactivity feel like the deepest betrayal. He should be out there searching like Temple.

'Stay focused. Stay focused. Stay focused,' he told himself as he felt the traitorous tears start to form and shifted so Race could not see his face.

"Progress?" Race asked.

Jonny opened his mouth a few times to respond, but struggled to get the words out. He was given a momentary stay when they heard a key in the lock. Jonny shook it off and stood. Eager to hear what Temple had to say. Race followed suit.

A small amount of light filtered into the room when Temple opened the door. It was a new day.

"Gentlemen," Temple greeted and then got right to the point, handing Race his digital camera. "Upload those and take a look. I've covered off on half the island. I found six potential locations that I'd consider if I were this guy. All secluded enough that you might be able to cause some mischief without others noticing. All definitely have basements. Skip forward to the fifty-fourth photo," he directed as soon as Race had the camera connected to his computer. A blue sedan filled the screen.

"Where is that?" Jonny tried to ask without his voice shaking, but does not think he pulled it off. Thankfully, no one acknowledged it.

Race was busy running the plates. "Forget about the plates," Jonny insisted. "Let's just go."

Race and Temple continued like Jonny was not there. "It's parked about half a block from the marina on Alpine. I scouted the area. Some perimeter cameras, but very low tech. Looked like no one was home when I first got there, but activity started with the sun," Temple rattled off.

"The plates are registered to Josh Martin. Sixty-seven. Owns the marina," Race mumbled.

"Sons?" Temple asked.

"Two," Race responded.

"That marina is big enough to employ at least twenty people," Jonny cut in. "We have to assume any of them could access that car. Let's just go check it out," he finished. Clearly annoyed. The photos he had just spent the last hour studying were running through his head like a sick slideshow.

Temple scoffed. "Hold your horses, tech support."

Jonny recoiled and then headed toward the door, intent on checking it out for himself.

"JONNY," Race yelled, stopping him in his tracks.

Jonny pivoted back around to face them. "There are six locations and three of us. Race and I will split the locations, while Temple checks out the other half of the island. That's the most efficient way to cover the most ground. We've been playing defense for too long. It's time to DO something. Why is this even a debate?" Jonny finished hotly.

Temple turned to Race. "Who the fuck does this kid think he is? I don't know if I should pat him on the back or punch him in the face."

"I wouldn't recommend touching me at all, right now." Jonny said quietly.

Before it could escalate further, a loud knock on the door interrupted them all. Both Jonny and Race shot Temple a look of disbelief.

"Oh fuck you both," Temple growled. "I wasn't followed."

Simultaneously, Temple went for the door, Race pulled his gun and Jonny gathered his computer ready to run. All the tension left Temple's body after he looked through the peep hole and he gave Race the signal to stand down. Temple opened the door and no one missed the surprise on Race's face.

"Jade," he breathed.

She walked in like she owned the place, but her demeanor changed when she settled in front of Race. "Hi," she whispered sympathetically.

"Hi," he greeted. "I wasn't expecting this."

"Clearly," she laughed. "I was in Virginia. I don't know. I just found myself in the car and here I am."

"Great," Jonny interrupted. "Now we have six locations and three scouts. Even more efficient. Let's go," he ordered.

Jade turned to Jonny and crossed her arms. "Well hello to you too."

"Hi Jade."

"You know," she directed at Race. "I got a half hysterical call from my contact in the Jacksonville lab a few hours ago. It took me six months to cultivate that source."

"Mark? That asshole?" Temple asked. "He was never worth the time you put in or what you paid him. I've been telling you to cut him loose for years."

"Temple, shut up," she growled. "Regardless Race, I'd appreciate it if your boy over there didn't put any more holes in my contacts."

"He shouldn't have tried to blackmail me," Jonny defended.

"HA," Temple boomed.

"I'm going," Jonny announced.

"EVERYBODY STOP," Race yelled with authority. "We…"

The police scanner in the corner came to life and captured all of their attention before Race could say anything else.

" _Units in the vicinity please respond. We have another 187 at Calgary and Fourth. A young woman. No officers on site yet."_

" _Unit 20-David responding. Five minutes out. Has the coroner been notified?"_

" _Yes, 20-David."_

An involuntary sound of denial came from Jonny. He put his computer down and bolted. Tunnel vision. Focused on nothing but getting there and confirming it was not her.

"JONNY," Race yelled, but Jonny did not stop this time. "Shit. Let's go. He won't wait."

"I'm starting to like this kid," Temple grinned.


	13. Chapter 19 - Extended

"Fucking idiots," Jade mumbled as she watched all three of them rush off into the daylight with no plan. "Good thing I'm here," she sighed and then ran to catch up with them.

XXX

Jonny rushed toward the car at the front of the house as fast as his feet would carry him. The intersection of Calgary and Fourth was less than ten minutes away. He did not need the map to tell him that. He had it memorized. Just like he had all the photos in that case file burned into his brain forever. Sometimes he hated his photographic memory.

"I'm driving, kid." It was Race's voice. It cut through the air behind him with authority.

Jonny had no desire to argue. He shifted his course lithely toward the passenger side of the car. He could direct Race as easily as he could drive himself. He was the first one in the car. When he shut the door, the quiet of the small space crashed down on him. It was the first moment of privacy he had gotten in hours.

"Please," he whispered and shut his eyes.

'Keep it together, Quest. Your girl is a badass. She won't stop fighting until you get there.'

His eyes shot open when he heard the other three doors slam shut. "Two blocks up and take a right," Jonny ordered. "It's a straight shot from there."

XXX

"Any luck?" Estella asked. She had been trying to stay out of Benton and Hadji's way, but had run out of things to occupy her. She had checked on her mom and Race's parents. Multiple times. She had checked on Mary. Showered. She had lost count of the coffee runs.

"No," Benton sighed, giving her a sad look and standing. "I'm gonna see if I can track down Phil for an update. I'll be right back."

"I'll do that," Estella rushed.

Benton hesitated, but eventually nodded and sat back down with a sigh. He needed to speak with Phil. Alone.

Hadji observed his father with curious eyes. "What is it?" he asked as soon as Estella left.

"Have you made any progress tracking Jonny's movements?" Benton asked, but continued before Hadji could respond. "He MUST be using IRIS. Any other way would be too slow and he wouldn't accept that in the current situation."

"I concur," Hadji said. "I'm sorry, father. He's covered his tracks. I can't find him."

"Don't apologize," Benton said. Hadji could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

"I always thought he was paying half attention, if that, when you taught us our way around IRIS," Hadji smiled wistfully. "I was clearly wrong."

Benton gave a small smile in return. "I wish I could feel proud about that, right now."

"Why do you need to speak with Phil?" Hadji then asked knowingly.

Benton looked away for a moment. Out the window. Wondering about his son's location. Worrying for Jessie's safety. "With all the info Estella gave us, I was able to recreate what I believe Jonny was doing."

"And?" Hadji leaned forward in his chair. He tried to keep the trepidation out of his voice, but failed.

"I think I found the case file Jonny was looking for," Benton admitted and then looked out the window again. "I need to speak with Phil."

Hadji slumped back into his chair. Every hour. Every clue, or lack thereof, increased the worry he felt in his heart for his friends.

XXX

"Everybody, listen up." Bartlett called his men to attention and Phil stood with the other twenty suits in the room. Phil had been sticking close to Bartlett since he left Estella and the others. Bartlett was not happy about that, but he tolerated it in annoyed silence. With the DOJ hovering and on Benton's side, Bartlett did not have much choice.

Bartlett walked to the head of the conference table and sighed before continuing. Phil thought he looked tired and much older than he actually was. He looked defeated.

"Another body was found," he shook his head. "It was just called in."

Phil's heart dropped. "Has there been an ID?" he asked.

Bartlett shot him a hard look before answering. "No and don't interrupt me when I'm addressing my men. This is still my investigation."

Phil rolled his eyes and made a gesture with his hand for Bartlett to continue.

"Thanks," he sneered. "I'm sending the location to your phones. Local PD is locking down the area. I want you all there to make sure this is handled correctly and that NO ONE contaminates my crime scene. Do you understand?" He waited until he saw nods from his men and then moved to the side so they could have full view of the projector screen in front of the room.

"Shit," Phil mumbled under his breath. A picture of Race filled the screen.

"This man is Roger Bannon. Some of you may already know him. He's wanted for questioning and I have a strong feeling he will be in or around my crime scene. I want him apprehended and off these streets so we can continue this investigation without interruption."

"He's a highly trained operative," Phil growled.

"Mr. Corbin is correct," Bartlett continued. "He is highly trained and dangerous. His daughter was abducted and he's trying to find her, making him desperate and even more dangerous. Be careful out there. I want updates every twenty minutes."

Phil stood back and contemplated his next decision. He knew there was a good chance Race was headed in the same direction as twenty suits gunning for him. He also knew that Race was likely already aware of that and would take appropriate precaution. He hoped. Did he go and try to help his friend just in case? Or should he go back to Benton's room and give them an update? He certainly did not want Estella to hear that another body had been found by someone else. Then again, telling her without knowing who the girl was did not help anyone. The decision was made. He would follow Bartlett's men and step in to help Race, if needed.

He wished he could take some of his men, but did not want to put any of them in a compromising position. "Monroe," he yelled. Monroe was his most skilled agent. Almost as skilled as Race.

Monroe walked over and stood up straighter. "Sir?"

"I'm gonna join the FBI and liaise," Phil informed him.

Monroe raised an eyebrow. "They don't seem very open to a joint effort."

Phil grinned. "They don't have a fucking choice."

Monroe chuckled. "Want me to roll with?"

"No," Phil shook his head and glanced at Bartlett. Bartlett was watching them. "As much as I hate to admit it, Bartlett is right about one thing. This is the FBI's jurisdiction and, even though you have all been too professional to say anything, you all know I'm here for personal reasons. I'm sticking my neck out and I don't want any of you with me if I stick it a little too far. Keep an eye on things here. Benton, Hadji and Estella are in Benton's room. Check in on them?"

"Of course," Monroe agreed.

"Thanks and try to keep news of the body under wraps if you can. Until we know more."

"Understood," Monroe nodded and was off. Phil was grateful he was here.

"Corbin," Bartlett growled. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Phil shrugged. "I'm gonna head out there and see if I can be of some service."

"This is…"

"Your investigation," Phil finished. "I know that, but the DOJ does not have a problem with me helping."

"Your 'help' involves aiding and abetting a person of interest," Bartlett accused.

"All I care about is bringing those girls home safe," Phil countered. "How about you? I'm starting to question your judgement. Is sending most of your men out after Race really the best use of resources?"

The conference room door opened and interrupted them before Bartlett could answer. Bartlett used the opportunity to walk away from the conversation and Phil scoffed.

"What's happening?" It was Estella. "Where is everyone? Has there been a development?"

Phil turned and Estella recognized the fear on his face.

"What is it?" she breathed heavily and braced a hand on the table. "Tell me now."

"Another body was found," Phil said quietly and then pitched forward to catch Estella before she could hit the ground.

"Phil," she said in a panicky voice. "I'm not sure how much more of this I can take."

"It's not her," he comforted.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT," she screamed and then just as quickly deflated. "I saw it in your eyes."

"I'm gonna go verify it myself," he stood, pulling her to her feet. "Go tell Benton and Hadji what's happening," he said softly. "I'll be back soon."

"Nice try," she laughed without humor. "I'm coming with you."

"After everything Race did to get you back here and make sure you were safe, do you really think I'm gonna let that happen?"

"She's my daughter too," Estella seethed. "I'm not waiting to find out if…don't ask me to do that."

"Damnit, Estella."

She started to walk away. "I'll go myself. This island is not that big."

"FINE," Phil yelled. "Let's go."

Bartlett followed.

XXX

Jonny registered their voices, but not their words. His own words stuck deep in his throat.

'It's not her. You'd feel that,' he tried to convince himself. 'It's not her.'

 _He took notice of her tearstained cheeks straight away as she ran toward him._

 _He was glad Race had called him. He was originally supposed to spend the night alone. His entire family had left for the airport hours ago. Hadji was off to Bangalore for a few weeks. His father and Race were headed to Concord for the evening. Jessie was supposed to meet her mother. Estella was flying in from a conference. They were planning to drive up the coast and spend the weekend together. Jonny was disappointed. He would have loved to spend the night alone with his girlfriend. His disappointment did not last long though. She was so excited to spend the weekend with her mother. He could not begrudge her anything that made her that happy._

 _Race had called to let him know that Jess was on her way back to the Compound. Her mother had to cancel at the last minute. Jonny knew she would be upset and wanted to make her feel better._

 _She crashed into his chest so hard he had to take a step back. He wrapped his arms around her tightly in a bear hug. He held her there at the front door of the Compound for a while. "I'm sorry," he whispered and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry. I can't wait to spend the weekend with you though."_

 _She pulled back and gave him a weak smile. Then she looked him up and down. "Why are you wearing your tuxedo?" she asked with a raised eyebrow._

" _Because…I have a surprise for you," he said playfully, leading her through the front door and to the back of the house._

" _I think I'm underdressed," she commented dryly._

" _You look beautiful," he disagreed._

" _Your biased," she sighed._

 _He pulled her close to his side and kissed her temple. "Here's to being biased," he flirted. "Come on."_

 _He walked her out onto the large deck, which was set up romantically. Candlelit dinner. Twinkling lights around the railings. Speakers playing one of her favorite songs. He watched her as she took it all in and then turned toward him. She ran her hands down his chest._

" _You hate this tux," she laughed._

" _I do," he nodded. "But this girl I have a crush on thinks I look cute in it so…"_

 _She laughed again. "I REALLY do love you in this tux."_

" _I know," he acknowledged._

 _She pushed by him into the house, pausing to kiss him on the cheek first. "I'll be right back," she said quietly and then cleared her throat. She sounded like she might cry and it killed him just a little. "I want to splash some water on my face."_

 _He watched her as she walked away slowly. He was sure that Estella had a good reason, but still found himself getting angry with her. He took Jessie's disappointment personal._

" _Hey baby," he called out. She turned and gave him another smile that did not quite reach her eyes. "I'm hopelessly in love with you." She closed her eyes, absorbing the words. She gave him a real smile before leaving._

 _When she came back, she was wearing a flowy white dress and her hair was down. He thought she looked like an angel._

 _He held out a hand. "Dance with me?"_

 _She folded herself into his embrace without delay. Her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. She seemed so content that he thought she may fall asleep. They danced until their food was cold._

 _He'll never forget the way she looked at him when she finally lifted her head from his shoulder. It burned into his memory on the spot. "Thank you, baby."_

 _He ghosted his thumb over her lips. "I would do anything for this smile."_

 _XXX_

"JONNY," Race yelled and tried unsuccessfully to grab at the back of his shirt. "Damn it."

As they approached the scene, Jonny spotted the body bag and stretcher being wheeled toward the Medical Examiner's van. He opened the car door and stumbled out of the moving vehicle without thinking. He fell to the ground momentarily due to the loss of his equilibrium and then popped right back up with tunnel vision.

The only thing he could focus on was the handle of the Medical Examiner's van and getting to it before it clicked closed. He needed to know now. He could not wait to find out. He tore by a few police officers and ducked under a line of yellow police tape. He vaguely registered harsh voices, but had no idea if they were directed at him.

Jonny tried to catch their attention. "Wait…wait please." His pleas did not slow them down. When he was five feet away, he hurled his entire upper body in between the van doors to prevent them from shutting.

"Fuck," he grunted in pain. The door fell heavy on his ribcage.

"Jesus Christ," the ME exclaimed, shocked by Jonny's intrusion.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Jonny apologized. A quick look over his shoulder told him he would have company in a few seconds. "Shoot…sorry," Jonny scrambled into the van and locked the doors behind him.

He took a deep breath and then turned around. His focus zeroed in on the zipper to the body bag and he dropped to his knees in front of it. There was only just enough room in the van for him to do that.

"Can you…," Jonny started, but stopped when he saw that both medical examiners had their hands in the air and scared looks covering their faces. A young woman. She was a petite blond with freckles. Her partner was an older man. Overweight and starting to go bald. "I'm not gonna hurt you," Jonny rushed in confusion.

"I saw your gun," the young woman accused in a shaky voice.

Jonny cursed under his breath. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm just…I'm afraid that might be my girlfriend," he swallowed and nodded his chin toward the bag. When his chin shook and the rims of his eyes started to get red, the young woman lowered her arms. Her partner followed her lead.

Jonny could not even finish his sigh of relief before the passenger door to the van swung open and he was told to freeze. Jonny put his hands in the air, but threw the blonde a pleading look. "Please. My name is Jonny. My girlfriend was abducted this morning. I've been trying to find her all day. Her name is Jessie. She has long red hair and she's so beautiful…and she means everything to me. I have to know. Don't make wait. Please," he begged. "PLEASE."

"Deputy…it's fine," the ME said slowly and a bit pained because she knew the description matched. "You can stand down. This young man may be able to ID my body."

Jonny's heart took a dive into the pit of his stomach as she moved toward the zipper.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and closed his eyes tight. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to apologize again," the young woman told him softly.

Jonny was not apologizing to her. He was apologizing to Lisa, Brenda and Keri because he was selfishly praying to see one of their faces. 'I need more time,' he thought frantically. And he did. He needed more time to prepare himself for what he was about to see. He needed more time to find her. He needed more time with her. Period.

Jonny kept his eyes closed and absorbed her face. Every inch of it was etched into his brain forever. He heard the zipper being pulled down and his own heart pounding. It felt like it was all happening in slow motion.

"Jonny?" the ME urged.

" _I love you, Jonny."_

"It's not you," he whispered and one tear escaped from behind his eyelids before he could stop it. He wiped it away stubbornly and did not let any others fall. "It's not you. Our story doesn't end this way," he declared, trying to convince himself. "I love you so much, Jessie." Then he opened his eyes. He released the breath he had been holding and his body slumped against the van's doors.

"Well?" the ME asked softly after giving him a moment.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Jonny apologized one last time and then scrambled out of the van as quickly as he had entered.

He leaned back against it, enjoying the coolness of the metal. A small comfort. He allowed himself exactly two seconds, counting off.

'One.' Deep breath.

'Two.' Deep breath.

Then he opened his eyes and a deputy was staring him down.

"Young man," the deputy glared. "What are you…"

"My girlfriend," Jonny choked out and sank down to the ground. The deputy caught him under the arms right before his knees hit the pavement and tried to lift him up. Jonny was dead weight. "I can't. My girlfriend."

The deputy gave up and let Jonny drop the rest of the way. "Wait here," he ordered.

XXX

They had broken in the back entrance of a building across from the crime scene and climbed to the fourth floor. Taking the high ground like they were trained to do.

Temple watched Race carefully as he took in the scene below. Jade too. Race was holding his breath. Suspended in reality. It was the first time Temple had seen anything even close to fear in Race's eyes.

Jonny was on the ground below with a deputy standing over him. When the deputy walked away, Race's breath hitched and his body pitched forward, staring even more intently at Jonny.

"Please," Race mumbled under his breath.

Jonny waited until he was alone for a few moments and then he popped up and ran.

Race sighed heavily, letting his head hit the window pane briefly before pivoting so quickly toward the door that he almost knocked Temple over. "Let's go. We have work to do," he ordered.

Temple blocked Race from leaving the room. "Don't you need to…"

Race pushed by him roughly and kept moving. "It's not her," he barked. He was in the stairwell and rushing to the ground floor before Temple could say another word. Temple and Jade could barely keep up.

"You can't know that," Temple tried to reason.

"If he says it's not her, it's not her," Jade glared at Temple. She passed him on the stairs to catch up with Race.

"Pandering to him doesn't help this situation," Temple growled at Jade. "Stop," he ordered when they hit the ground floor. They both did, turning to him and breathing heavily. "Look, I know this is hard. I'll go over there…"

Race ignored him and continued throwing out orders. "Jade and I will split the locations you already scouted, while you scout the rest of the island."

"Race," Temple sighed. Race could tell he was trying to keep patience in his voice.

"It's not her, Greg."

"YOU CAN'T KNOW THAT."

"I DO KNOW THAT," Race insisted, taking a calming breath and giving Temple a meaningful look. "It's not wishful thinking. It's a fact. If my daughter was in that bag…Jonny would still be on the fucking ground."

"Alright," Temple conceded. "Speaking of the kid…"

"He's headed to the marina," Race answered knowingly. "We'll pick him up..." Race paused when the sound of sirens pierced the air. His head dropped and he released a frustrated grunt. "Shit. Fucking Bartlett."

Jade's eyes shot wide open in surprise. "The goddamn Director of the FBI?" she asked.

Race nodded his head in annoyance. "He's out for my blood and knows he just missed me at the location of the last body."

"Find another way out," Jade ordered. "I'll distract them."

"Jade, I…thank you," Race faltered. He knew this was his best shot.

"Just go. I'm sure you'll find a way to pay me back," she winked.

Jade watched him go and counted to thirty after he was safely out of sight. Then she busted through the door loudly for all to see and hear.

XXX

His voice scared her. "Did you miss me ladies? I missed you."

Jessie stood. She felt a renewed energy. She was sick of this shit. She had spent the last hour trying to calm Keri down and explain the situation. Keri had finally woken up and was understandably very confused. Jessie had questioned her, hoping she remembered something about her abduction that would be helpful. Keri was no help, but Jessie could not be angry since she herself could not remember anything helpful.

"Where were you?" Jessie asked. She had to remind herself to control her breathing as he walked toward her. He was ruthless and cruel. She had seen it. He felt no remorse. The look in his eyes told her that. It made all the tiny hairs on her body stand up. He was as dangerous as he was confident. She hoped to use his hubris against him.

"That's none of your concern," he smiled.

"I think it concerns me greatly," she challenged.

"God…you are beautiful." He stepped back and openly looked her up and down. It made her stomach turn. "I have a confession, sweet Jessie. You weren't part of my plan, but when I saw you on the beach…Well, I resisted the first time I saw you. Barely. You looked like a goddess in the moonlight."

Jessie's stomach turned again, but she tried not to give him the satisfaction of seeing it on her face. He had mentioned before that he saw her with Jonny, but now she knew when. He had watched them that night on the beach.

"I couldn't help myself," he shrugged. "Then there you were again. In the same spot. My favorite spot on this island. I think fate put you in my path for a reason."

"You're disgusting," she growled. "And taking me was a mistake. It'll be the end of you. I can promise you that."

"How do you figure?" he challenged. "Still think your boyfriend is coming?"

"Yes," she said with confidence. "Or my father. Maybe both if you're really unlucky."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" his voice was deep and Jessie felt it reverberate in her chest like music being blasted too loud.

"No," she held her head high under his stare. "I don't think it's possible to scare you. I'm appealing to your sense of self preservation."

"They're not coming."

"Yes. They are," she enunciated every word. "Your ONLY chance is to let me go. If you hurt me, if you even touch me, they will HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE AN ANIMAL. They won't stop. No matter how long it takes. And when they find you, you won't be turned over to the authorities to dick around in the court and prison systems for years. They'll just fucking kill you and erase all trace of you. It'll be like you never existed. You'll never get to hurt anyone else."

He laughed again. "I'm gonna do more than hurt you, beautiful girl."

"Anything you do to me…they'll do to you times ten."

She thought she saw a flicker in his eyes, but then he rolled them and walked over to the mini refrigerator a few feet away. She watched him open it and pull out a few bottles of water and sandwiches. Her stomach growled at the sight. Then he walked back over and threw it all in the cage.

"I'm tired, my beautiful birds. I've had a long few days and need sleep. Rest up. We have a long few days ahead of us yet."

Jessie sighed once he was gone and took a deep breath. She felt like all the air left the room when he was around. Then she sat in what had become her corner. She put her head down on her knees and resolved to get some rest. She had to keep her strength up so she was ready for him when he opened the cage. She did not plan on letting him leave it.

She was half asleep when Keri saddled up next to her. "Jesus," she jumped in surprise and banged her head against the cage.

"I'm sorry," Keri apologized. Her face was still red and splotchy.

"It's okay," Jessie nodded. "You startled me. What's up? You look like you want to ask me something."

"Was everything you said to him true or are you just trying to get in his head so he'll let us go?"

Jessie looked into Keri's hopeful eyes and noticed that Brenda had turned her head toward the conversation too. "Both," she said firmly.

"Fuck," Keri laughed. "I can't even get my boyfriend to come to the door when he picks me up for dinner."

Jessie laughed softly. She appreciated the attempt to lighten the mood. Then she leaned her head back against the cage and closed her eyes again.

"Jonny…he's different," she smiled. "He's special. I'm not sure why I get to be his, but I feel lucky for it daily. Even now. Especially now."

' _This is it. I'll never forget this moment,' she thought with conviction. 'I would do anything for this smile,' she repeated his words in her head._

" _We're alone for the night," she pointed out. Her voice shook a little._

 _He swallowed. "I may have noticed that too."_

" _Tell me you love me," she whispered._

" _I love you," he whispered back. "I'm gonna love you forever."_

 _She kissed him. "I trust you. Completely," she kissed him again. "I love you more than anything."_

 _He kissed her. Long and hard, backing her against the railing in his enthusiasm. She was committing everything to memory. The rough fabric of his tuxedo jacket against the bare skin of her arms. The taste of his tongue in her mouth. The goosebumps she felt all over because of him and the breeze. The soft sounds he made while he kissed her._

 _He shifted to her neck, first kissing its length and then running his nose along the same path. "You make me crazy," he breathed heavily, returning to her lips with need. Her head felt foggy and her body felt heavy. He moved to the other side of her neck just as eagerly, pressing her further into the railing._

 _Her chest rose and fell quickly. She was overheated. "Wait…wait."_

 _His head dropped to her shoulder immediately and she started laughing. She tightened her hold around his neck and then kissed his hair. "Sorry. Force of habit when you overwhelm me." She lifted his head until she could see his eyes. "Don't stop. I don't want you to stop."_

 _His eyes were a little unfocused. "We don't have to do this. I'm not trying to rush you. That's not why I did this."_

 _She threaded her fingers through his hair. "I know and I don't feel rushed. I've wanted this for so long."_

" _Me too," he breathed. "I know you probably couldn't tell. I hid it really well."_

 _She laughed again. He always knew how to make her laugh. "I need a few minutes," she stepped back and bit her lip._

" _Alright…I need to straighten this all up anyway," he motioned around the deck and ran a hand through his hair._

" _Meet me upstairs, Hotshot?"_

 _He grinned outright. "There is LITERALLY no force on earth that could stop me. The universe," he clarified._

" _I'm in love with you," she professed. "Hopelessly."_

XXX

Jonny ran at full speed toward the marina. He was taking some precaution to stay out of sight because he had heard the sirens closing in, but only to the extent it did not slow him down. Being conspicuous was the least of his problems. He only cared about finding her and he no longer cared how that happened.

Lisa's pretty face flashed through his mind. Then Jessie's. Then the photos from the case file he had memorized. He was grateful that he only saw Lisa's face in the back of that van. That he was too overwhelmed when he found Lena to notice much besides the fact that she looked so much like Jessie. This animal never touched their faces. It was in the case notes.

"No," he choked out, stopping mid-stride to put his hands on his knees and catch his breath. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Trying to convince himself it would be okay. "We'll find our way through this. Like everything else. Then I just want a normal boring life with you, baby. I swear I'll make you happy."

'CALM DOWN,' he ordered himself.

Deep breath. He straightened and began running again.

XXX

Bartlett, Phil and Estella arrived at the same time.

Estella rushed ahead of Phil and Bartlett, but was stopped by a badge before she got far. "Let me through," she begged. "Please, that may be my daughter. Please. I need to see."

"The medical examiner has taken the body already…"

"What do you mean you already moved the body?" Bartlett fumed. "What kind of shit show operation is this? That's not protocol. You've compromised my crime scene."

"Sir…I," the deputy stuttered.

Bartlett put a hand up. "Shut up," he ordered. "I can't deal with this level of incompetence." Then he looked around until he locked eyes with one of his agents and waved him over. "Agent Clover, any sign of Bannon?"

"No," Clover responded. "A young man caused a disruption before we got here."

"I think it was his girlfriend," the deputy tried to offer helpfully. "He was pretty upset."

'Jonny,' Estella thought. She grabbed Phil's arm in a death grip. "What did he look like?" Estella asked in a high pitched voice.

"Where is he?" Bartlett asked louder. "I want to see him. NOW."

"The locals failed to detain him," Clover said with distain.

"What did he look like?" Estella begged. "The young man? Please…deputy?"

"He was tall," the deputy started. "Good looking kid. Blonde."

"Oh my god," Estella started to cry.

"We don't know anything for sure," Phil tried to comfort her and then looked at Clover with a serious glare. "What DO you know?"

Clover bristled and then turned to address his boss. He had not appreciated all the interruptions. "Sir, we have one of Bannon's known associates in custody," he jerked his head toward the agency car a few feet to the right and began walking. "She is NOT being cooperative."

Bartlett growled and followed. The deputy stepped aside with one hard look from Phil.

Estella was attached to Phil's side as they walked a few paces behind Clover and Bartlett. She was clawing nervously at his arm. He wanted to say something comforting, but it was pointless until he knew more.

XXX

Under different circumstances, Jade would have enjoyed this more. Pulling one over on all of these agency drones. But she was too worried about Race. She had never seen fear in his eyes before and it was unnerving.

She had never been Jessie Bannon's biggest fan. Mostly because Jessie openly disapproved of her and Jade did not appreciate being judged. Jade was Race's biggest fan though and she had always been very fond of Jonny. She did not want to see either of them hurt the way she knew they would be if this situation was not resolved soon.

When Bartlett rounded the corner, she straightened and put on a big smile. She had been expecting this. She had not expected to see Phil and Race's ex-wife a moment later. She had never wanted to come face-to-face with Estella, but on the rare occasion when she imagined what it would be like it was nothing like this. The pain in Estella's eyes was visceral.

Jade stood to get her attention. "Estella."

Jade waited until Estella's gaze connected. Surprise and confusion quickly swept across Estella's face. Even though they had never met, Jade saw recognition in the other woman's eyes. Jade spoke firmly. "It's not Jessie. Race will find her."

Estella sagged in relief. She would have hit the ground if Phil had not tightened his hold on her.

XXX

Jonny was sitting on the bus bench across from the marina, trying to look like he was just recovering from his morning run. Sweat was pouring down his face and his eyes stung from the droplets he did not wipe away fast enough. He was contemplating his next move carefully.

'She must be scared by now.' That idea made him even more desperate. 'I'm sure she's being brave, but she must be scared. Wondering where the hell I am,' he thought miserably. 'You can't let her down.'

" _I'm in love with you," she professed. "Hopelessly."_

 _He must have stood there for two full minutes, letting the words sink in. Like it was the first time she had said them._

" _This is happening," he said out loud to no one and looked around for the other shoe to drop. He had the urge to fist bump the air. "This is finally happening," he smiled._

 _He ran into the house to grab a trash bag and then right back outside. He rushed around the deck like a chicken with no head, cleaning up and getting it back to its normal state. He did not want to worry about it in the morning._

 _He took one last look around before stepping into the house and closing the door. He was breathing heavily. He rested his head against the door. "Calm the fuck down." He forced himself to walk to the kitchen. He disposed of the trash and then he walked to the console at the front door._

" _IRIS. Lock down for the night. Announce when the front gates open," he commanded._

 _He sighed happily when he heard the distinct sound of IRIS locking down. Then he walked up the stairs toward his room. He passed her room on the way. The door was slightly ajar and the light was on. It looked like an invitation to pure heaven, but he wanted to clean up first._

 _As soon as he entered his room, he took off his jacket and his tie. He threw them on the ground as he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. He wanted all unnecessary clothing gone. He also pulled the heavy comforter off his bed._

" _Alright," he nodded, looking around satisfied._

 _He went into his bathroom and washed his face. Brushed his teeth. And then he stared at himself in the mirror._

' _Treat her right,' he heard Race's voice._

" _Shit…that's weird," he closed his eyes. "Don't think about him." He did not need any motivation to treat her right. It's the only thing, besides wishing for his mother back, that he could ever remember truly wanting. He felt such a deep responsibility for her happiness. His grandfather once told him that true love meant caring about someone else's happiness more than your own. That's why he knew. He truly loved her._

 _He closed his eyes and let his head drop between his shoulder blades._

The marina was about two acres and a fence surrounded the perimeter. There were only two structures on opposite ends of the property. A large shed and the main office. Jonny could see them both over the fence. Warning signs were posted around the entire place about the perimeter cameras Temple mentioned, but Jonny thought they were likely for show. He planned on risking it either way.

He crossed the street and went right, following the fence. The noise coming from the other side lessened the further he walked from the front entrance. He paused as he was about to cross Alpine street. That was where Temple said he saw the blue sedan. Jonny spotted it immediately. About half a block up just like Temple had said. He ran over to it. He could not help himself. He looked inside, desperately hoping to see some sign of her. Some indication that he was close. It was pointless. He did not see anything, but some random pieces of scattered trash. He considered popping the trunk to get a look, but did not think it was worth drawing attention.

He headed back to the fence and kept going until he reached the back gates. They were big. It was where the boats came in and out. The gates were held shut with a large chain. Sturdy enough to hold them closed, but all Jonny had to do was push a little and he had enough room to squeeze through.

'Too easy,' he thought.

Once inside, he glanced in every direction. He was alone and had a clear path to the shed. He walked toward it briskly. It was about the size of a standard two-car garage. The doors had padlocks so he bypassed them and walked around the side until he found a window. It was about seven feet from the ground, but still his best option. It was the entrance most secluded from view.

'Please,' he thought as he reached up and braced his palms on the window panes. He pushed up and let out a sigh of relief when the window gave a few inches. He gripped the window's ledge and lifted himself up and inside with more effort and noise than he would have liked. He dropped without grace to the floor and laid there for a few beats to catch his breath. He felt lightheaded. The heat and the caffeine were not a good combination.

'Get your shit together. You need to eat something, idiot. Get the fuck up.'

He sat up and looked in every direction. Tools, several work benches, old boat parts and a rusty pickup truck. The place smelled like fuel. He stood and walked around, looking for anything out of the ordinary. He did four laps before giving up. It did not seem like anyone had been in here in weeks. The only marks on the dusty floor were the ones he had just made. "Fuck," he grimaced, leaning against the pickup.

'Think. What would Race do?'

Then he pushed off the truck and rifled through every work bench drawer and toolbox until he found what he needed. He lit the match and was out the window a moment later.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead before casually walking around to the front of the shed. The wooden docks leading to the main office were about fifty yards away. He jogged to them. He did not see anyone around, but did not want to be caught out in the open either.

Once he reached the docks, he tried to focus on the water crashing against the wood and hoped the consistency of the sound would keep him from breaking into an all-out run. He forced himself to look around and take in his full surroundings. The path he was on would lead him straight to the main office, but there were several smaller docks jutting out from the one he was walking along. When he looked to his right, he thought the farthest docked boat was on the horizon. He knew that was his eyes playing tricks, but he thought it was a beautiful sight. Peaceful. He had the sudden urge to rent one during a sunset and watch it with her. She would like that. Then make love to her with nothing but the stars and open water around them. He would like that.

Jonny made the effort to nod and offer a greeting to each fisherman that stopped readying their boats for the day to watch him walk by.

'Could she be on one of these boats?' he thought suddenly. The thought was daunting. There were over a hundred boats docked here and he already stuck out as an outsider. It was not something he could dismiss, but it was also not something he could investigate without a better plan either. He looked back at the main office. 'Stay focused.' It was smaller than the storage shed.

He walked in and the bells over the door announced his presence. An older man appeared from a room in the back. 'Josh Martin,' he thought.

"Good morning, young man. How can I help you?"

"I was just running by," Jonny started. "This place caught my eye."

The man laughed good-naturedly. "This old place?"

"Yeah," Jonny smiled, cataloging everything about the space as they spoke. The room in the back would be easy to get to. The only other door was to his right and had a lock. His heart sped up and he started talking louder, hoping she would make noise if she was here and heard his voice.

'If she's able to make noise,' he thought. 'Shut up. Don't think like that.'

Jonny shook the voices out of his head. "I'd like to take my girlfriend out for sunset. Do you guys rent for the day?"

"I'm sorry. We don't," Josh responded. "We just dock for a fee."

Jonny shrugged. "It was worth a shot. I'm trying to be more romantic. Upon request."

"We've all been there," the man jested.

"Any chance you hire during the summers?" Jonny asked. "I love the water."

"I really appreciate the interest," Josh smiled. "Makes my day honestly, but I have all the help I need with my two sons and some part-timers."

"Got it," Jonny nodded. "My dad owns a business too. He's hoping I'll work there after I finish school, but I'd rather do something like this, ya know."

"I do know," Josh smiled. "There's nothing like working on the water. My sons and I love it."

"Are your sons around?" Jonny asked casually.

"Not in the winter," Josh continued. "We also own a white water rafting business in Southern California."

"That sounds awesome too," Jonny swallowed. "Well…I've taken up enough of your time. It was nice talking to you."

"Are you alright, young man?"

"I am," he smiled. "Long run. I'm gassed out. Have a good one," Jonny waved and started to walk away, but an older man ran in before he could leave.

"Fire…Josh. The shed."

"Oh my god," Josh grabbed a fire extinguisher from behind the counter and rushed toward the door. Then he paused in his tracks and looked back at the phone.

"Go," Jonny encouraged. "I'll call 911." Jonny rushed the phone and dialed as promised. He allowed himself one second of relief when he heard the bells on the door again. Once he was assured that the fire department was on the way, he hung up the phone and ran over to a window. He could see the smoke from the shed in the distance and everyone on the property was heading toward that commotion.

He immediately sprang into action, unsure of how much time he had. He hurried into the back room first. It was small and looked like Josh either lived there or camped out often. There was a couch, tiny TV and a small kitchen area. He found himself wondering if this was what dorm life would be like. He made a mental note that he needed to convince Race to let them live off-campus together next year. He scanned the area and saw no signs of Jessie or anyone else, besides Josh. There was one closet in the room. He held his breath while opening the door. Nothing.

He ran back to the main office and assessed the locked door. It would take too long to pick. He could break it, but that would leave him no deniability. Too many people had seen him. He went behind the counter and crouched down, darting his eyes around wildly.

'Jackpot,' he thought when he saw the keys. There were seven keys on the ring and he quickly determined that only two were the right size to fit a lock like that. The door was open a few seconds later. It lead to a basement. Jonny stepped down carefully. The stairs were stone and did not make any noise under his weight. He shut the door behind him quietly. There was a light switch, but he decided not to flip it. He could see a soft light coming from below. He reached out and grabbed the railing with one hand. His other hand went for the gun in his waistband. He turned the safety off as he descended.

His blood pumped through his veins like a freight train. When he reached the bottom, he crouched down and listened. The only thing he could hear was his own breathing. The light in the space was sunlight coming through two small windows. It illuminated enough that he could see two closed doors and that three of the four corners in the room were clear. The closest object within his reach was a small stepping stool. He grabbed it and tossed it hard into the unknown corner. It made a loud sound against the wall.

'FUCK.'

He stood slowly, training his eyes and the gun on the first door. He closed his eyes and listened again. For anything. He found himself suddenly worrying about her claustrophobia. If she was being kept in a small enclosed space, it would throw her off her game. Make her more vulnerable.

"JESSIE," he screamed, but his voice cracked. Nothing.

He ran over to the first door, turning the knob and pushing it open. He stepped back, raising the gun and pressing himself into the wall to give himself as much cover as possible. It was a small storage closet. She was not there. His body sagged for a moment and then he went over and opened the other door the same way. This space was bigger. The size of a small bedroom, but he found nothing of use in there either.

He leaned against the closest wall.

'Where is she? WHERE IS SHE?'

He charged out of the room as his panic grew. Back up the stairs, pausing briefly to listen at the door and make sure the main office was still empty. It was. He locked the door again and replaced the keys. Then he walked out of the office casually. This time, the ringing bells over the door taunted him. Everyone was still gathered back by the shed and a fire truck was on site. He looked out at the boats one more time and then strolled out the front gate. He waited until he was half a block away before breaking out into a run again.

He accessed the map of blind spots burned into his head and put it to use. First, he needed a payphone. He did not know where one was, but hoped he would get lucky and spot one. Next, he was headed back to the Hampton Inn. He had that room for a few more hours and needed a quiet place to regroup.

XXX

'Thank you.'

The last two payphones Jonny had seen were in direct view of traffic cameras. Then he spotted one three blocks from the Hampton Inn. He dialed 911 and started speaking in Russian as soon as the operator picked up. He knew she could not understand him, but it did not matter. The call was being recorded and would be translated quickly. He knew the major crime element in these parts was the Russian mob and their major source of income was drug smuggling. He called in a tip that a major shipment just dropped at the marina and that a fire had been set to distract local authorities. It was too credible a tip to ignore. Every boat in that marina would be searched within hours.

Jonny wiped down the phone before walking away.

'Sorry Josh.'

But he did not feel as guilty as he should have.

A few minutes later, he was in the stairwell of the Hampton Inn again. Had it really been less than twenty-four hours since he was last here? It had felt like a lifetime to him. He climbed the stairs to the sixth floor slowly. Every single part of him was tired.

He entered his room and went straight for the mini bar, consuming three bottles of water and two power bars in record time. Then he went into the bathroom, impatient to wash the last few hours from his skin and start over.

Jonny stared at himself in the mirror while he waited for the water to get hot. He felt disconnected from his body as his eyes roamed his face. He did not recognize the person reflected back at him. He closed his eyes and let his head drop between his shoulder blades.

 _He closed his eyes and let his head drop between his shoulder blades._

 _He felt her arms encircle his waist from behind and jumped in surprise. She kissed between his shoulder blades and then rested her chin on his shoulder. Staring at him in the mirror. "Are you nervous, baby?"_

 _He turned around and wrapped her face in his hands. He leaned down for a quick kiss. "Yes," he admitted._

 _She smiled at his honesty. "Me too."_

" _Why are you nervous?" he wanted to know._

 _She decided to return his honesty. "I'm afraid it'll hurt."_

 _He shook his head. "It won't," he said. "I promise. I'll go slow. I'll make sure you're ready first. I promise," he said it again._

 _She kissed him. "I believe you." She nudged his nose lovingly. "Why are you nervous?"_

" _You've been waiting for the perfect moment," he shook his head again. "You keep saying you want it to be perfect. I'm not perfect, Jess. Far from it."_

" _Jonny…"_

 _He cut her off. "I love you so much and I want to give you a perfect night. You deserve that. I don't want to screw it up."_

 _Her eyes welled and silent tears streamed down her face when she blinked. He wiped them away with his thumbs. "That's not possible," she promised. "This night was already perfect because I got to come home to you. Because you went out of your way just to see me smile. I love you so much." More tears fell, but he would not let them come to a natural end. "Make love to me. I want to be as close to you as possible. Closer than anyone else ever. Hmm…" he kissed her softly at first and then he deepened it._

 _He put everything into that kiss. Eleven years of friendship. Three years of being in love. One of those being hopelessly in love._

 _When he ended the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers and watched her closed eyes flutter. He tucked her hair behind her ears._

" _Wow," she grinned._

" _I want to kiss you like that everywhere," he told her._

" _Okay," she mumbled incoherently and then closed in on his lips again._

 _He walked her backwards out of the bathroom and toward his bed. Never letting their lips part. She tasted like mint and she smelled like strawberries. "My room?" he asked against her lips._

" _Yes," she moaned as he zeroed in on her neck._

" _You look like an angel in this dress," he told her. "My own."_

XXX

' _Angel in the streets and a devil between the sheets,' she thought nervously as his lips moved over her neck with precision. It was the name of an article she had read recently. She was trying to remember what it said so she could do that. She knew he would enjoy this no matter what, but she wanted more than that. She wanted to blow his mind. Prove to him that it was worth the wait. That she was worth the wait. Thank him for being so patient all the time. Her recall was failing. She blamed him for that. She was having trouble maintaining a train of thought._

' _Don't forget to pay attention to his…'_

 _She blushed just thinking about it or maybe it was because of him. The way he made her feel. The juxtaposition of his lips and his hands. His lips were moving rushed and heavy over every inch of skin he could find. He had backed her up against the wall by his bed in the process. She was thankful for that. Confident that she would not have been able to stay upright otherwise. His hands were gentle though, ghosting over her body lightly. It was a delicious tease that made her head swim and her skin flush._

' _Stop thinking,' she told herself. 'Stop trying to think,' she corrected. 'Just feel.'_

" _I want you," he mumbled against her skin._

" _Yes," she sighed, letting all the remaining tension go from her body._

 _XXX_

 _He felt her relax against him and it made him take a breath and relax too. He stepped back, but only just. He placed his hands on her hips, rubbing his thumbs back and forth over the fabric of her white dress. He stared at her well-kissed lips and then her beautiful eyes. He smiled big and she matched it._

 _He watched her hands as they went to his waist and pulled his dress shirt free. Then she raised her hands to his collar and began unbuttoning slowly. He silently cursed his decision to wear the tux. Too many buttons. When he noticed her hands fumbling, he grabbed her wrists and lifted them to his lips. Then he placed them over his shoulders and continued unbuttoning his shirt. She quickly pulled her hands forward and slapped his away._

" _I get to do that," she teased._

 _He pressed his hands against the wall on either side of her head and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'm all yours, baby."_

 _She turned her head and kissed his neck. He felt her smile against his skin. Then she finished unbuttoning his shirt, spreading it wide and rolling it over his shoulders. His lips found her neck again before his shirt hit the floor and his hands found the zipper of her dress. He lowered it, while his lips traveled across her collarbone and then down to the hint of cleavage she was showing._

 _He was reluctant to remove his lips from her skin, but he wanted her out of the dress more. He raised his head and groaned at the way she bit her lip. He pulled the dress from her body and she kicked it away when it pooled around her bare feet._

 _He threaded his fingers through hers and spread her arms slightly, looking her up and down in appreciation. She had not been wearing a bra and he especially appreciated that, letting his eyes linger. They had always been his favorite body part, which he never tried to hide. He did not consider himself to be a superficial man, but he also knew exactly how spectacular her breasts were and he enjoyed them to the fullest. He smiled and his dick jumped when he noticed her nipples peak under his gaze. Then his eyes shifted down to her toned stomach and eventually her cute white lace boy shorts._

" _I like those," he swallowed._

" _I thought you might," she whispered, letting go of his hands and going straight for his undershirt. He reached for the collar and pulled the shirt over his head before she had the chance. She planted both hands on his chest. He rested his hands lightly atop her wrists and waited to see what she would do. He took a deep breath when they moved south. Over his abs and hooking in his waistband._

 _He wrapped his hands around her face and focused back on her mouth. They pulled each other closer at the same time, kissing passionately. He moaned into the kiss when her chest pressed against his bare skin._

" _I love your body so much," he said against her lips. "Every inch," he kissed her nose. "Every scar," he kissed the small scar on her temple that she always tried to hide in her hairline. He led her to his bed and sat her on the edge. "Every freckle," he knelt between her legs. "This one is my favorite," he acknowledged, leaning forward and kissing her stomach._

 _XXX_

 _She closed her eyes and focused hard on the way his lips felt against her skin. The muscles in her stomach jumped at his touch and the butterflies were out of control. He was kissing along the waistband of her underwear and the longer he lingered there the harder she gripped his sheets. He bit down lightly when he reached her hip and she about jumped out of her skin in surprise._

" _Hotshot," she scolded, looking down at him and breathing heavily._

 _He met her eyes, chuckling softly. "I had to do something to make you breathe," he shrugged. "You were holding your breath."_

" _I was?" she swallowed._

" _Yeah. I was afraid you'd pass out, baby. Try to relax," he kissed the top of her thigh._

" _Okay." She closed her eyes again and hummed. "Don't stop," she pleaded, lifting her hips as he removed her last piece of clothing._

" _So perfect," he worshiped, running his hands back up her bare legs. She felt like she was on fire and she wanted to feel him. She slipped off the bed into his lap, wrapping her hands around his neck and guiding his lips to hers. She felt him hesitate for a moment, but then his tongue pushed by her lips and he gave in to the kiss completely._

 _She could feel his arousal through his pants. 'I need more,' she thought, tearing her mouth away to catch a breath._

" _Babe?" he asked. "You okay…fuck," he panted when she started grinding against him with purpose._

 _XXX_

 _He dropped his head to her shoulder and closed his eyes. 'Fuck…that feels so good,' he thought. Then he began moving his hips with hers. He could not resist._

' _Stop…stop before you embarrass yourself,' he yelled at himself. 'Mrs. Evans in a bathing suit. A bikini,' he thought and held her hips firmly so she could not move. It worked for about two seconds and then he opened his eyes and saw the love of his life. Naked on top of him. Looking like she wanted to eat him alive._

" _I want to take off the rest of your clothes," she told him._

 _He stood, pulling her to her feet with him. He buried his hands in her hair as she undid his pants. "I feel like the luckiest man alive, right now." He kissed the top of her head._

" _Ditto, baby." Her eyes followed her own hands. Once his pants were gone, she reached for his boxer briefs. She started to take them off and then froze, lifting her head to meet his eyes again._

 _His heart was pounding in his ears. "Tell me," he said softly._

" _This is the first time we'll both be naked," she commented and then shook her head in embarrassment. "Sorry, that was stupid."_

" _No it's not," he massaged her scalp. "I was just thinking the same thing."_

" _You were?"_

" _How could I possibly be thinking anything else," he laughed._

 _She smiled brightly and then removed his last piece of clothing. "The no clothes look really works for you, Hotshot."_

" _Ditto, Ace."_

 _He pulled her close so he could feel all of her._

 _She looked at him with big searching eyes. "What now?"_

 _Jonny shrugged. "I don't know…want to watch a movie or something?"_

 _She laughed hard. "Jonny Quest, I swear I'll…mmm," he cut her off with a kiss and did not stop until she started pulling his hair at the roots._

 _When he came up for air, she looked dazed. He kissed her again gently and then whispered against her lips. "Answer your question?"_

" _Mmm," she whimpered._

 _He bent down and lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around him and then it was his turn to whimper when his dick pressed into the smooth skin of her stomach. "I love you, baby."_

 _XXX_

 _There were cracks in his ceiling. She had never noticed them before, but they were keeping her grounded in the moment. Once he settled her in the middle of his bed, his lips started south and he did not neglect an inch of exposed skin. He was giving her open mouthed kisses everywhere. The intensity of the slow build was unlike anything he had ever made her feel before._

 _She arched into his kisses when he reached her chest and went cross-eyed when he ran the flat of his tongue over her nipple. "Do that again, babe." He moved to her other breast and hovered there until she met his eyes with a pleading look. He held her gaze as he did it again. The air exploded from her body. "God…Jonny."_

" _I love you. I love you," he mumbled against her skin, kissing between her breasts and then down to her navel. His hands moved to her breasts and massaged her nipples expertly, while his mouth traveled lower. She grazed her hands lovingly over his arms as he continued his sweet torture. She wanted to touch him everywhere too, but did not want him to stop._

" _No. Don't stop," she cried out a weak protest when his hands moved to her hips instead. She met his eyes briefly and then closed hers and relaxed back against his pillows. Overwhelmed._

 _XXX_

 _Jonny took his time kissing her inner thighs. The more she moaned, the more it tuned him on. Each time she tried to shift down the bed toward his mouth, he gripped her hips tighter and added five seconds in his head. He wanted her so much the words had not been invented yet to describe it. Every inch of his skin was on fire and hyper-sensitive to touch. He would not rush though. He had waited for this too long. He wanted to make sure she was ready. She was slick between her thighs and he loved the way she tasted, passionately licking and kissing away everything she offered._

" _Mmm," he moaned once he was finished with her thighs. The he shifted and kissed her clit gently. The breath she had been holding exploded from her body again. Jonny lifted her right thigh over his shoulder and then her left. She dug her heels into his back hard. He released a heavy breath right against her and she arched her back off the bed trying to get closer, seeking friction. He glanced up at her and paused. She looked like pure sin. Red hair fanned out on his pillow. Eyes closed and face scrunched up in anticipation. Her chest was rising and falling quickly. Her nipples were peaked and bright red. He licked his lips._

" _Don't," he whispered when he saw her hands moving toward her chest. Her eyes open and she met his gaze. "They're just mine tonight," he smiled._

 _She smiled back and then gripped his sheets instead. She moaned loudly as soon as his tongue found her lower lips. Then he licked up to her clit, circled it and sucked hard._

" _That feels amazing," she praised._

 _Jonny did not need to be told twice. He followed her direction and repeated until she was making so much noise he almost came on his sheets from that alone. Then he pushed two fingers inside her and she really came undone._

" _JONNY," she screamed, pushing up onto an elbow and gripping the back of his head. He could feel her muscles clenching against his mouth and his fingers._

' _Goddamn,' he thought desperately. 'I want to be inside her while she comes.'_

 _He did not stop until he felt the last shutter from her body._

" _Oh," she sighed, slumping back onto the bed and breathing heavily as he kissed his way back up her body. Stopping hungrily at her breasts again._

 _XXX_

 _She looked down and saw nothing, except a mess of blond hair. Attached to the person she loved most in this world. He was making her feel otherworldly. He was groaning as he worshipped her breasts. Most days, she knew that was all it would take, but she had a feeling those noises currently had more to do with the way his dick was pressing against her inner thigh._

" _Make love to me," she whispered._

 _He crawled up the last few inches of her body and rested his forehead against hers. His eyes were not focused. She could tell he was trying to control his breathing._

 _She smiled. She loved that she could make him lose his cool. She wiped at his chin. She was still all over him. That seemed to wake him up._

" _Sorry," he apologized, wiping himself with the back of his hand._

" _Did you hear me complaining," she hummed. "I…," he cut her off with a kiss that made her head swim. She eventually turned her head to the side to catch a breath. "Babe?" She pulled his face between her hands and caressed his cheeks. She waited for him to open his eyes and rest his forehead against hers again. "I'm ready."_

 _She saw him swallow back whatever noise he was about to make and reach down. It made her want to graze her teeth over his neck. Instead, she watched as he guided himself to her entrance. She eagerly angled her hips to meet him. 'This is it,' she thought happily._

" _Jess?" he paused. She flicked her eyes back to his and stared. His eyes were focused now and he was completely focused on her. She knew he needed to hear her say it again._

" _I'm ready," she kissed him, pressing their foreheads together even more._

 _He pushed forward an inch and then another, watching her face closely. Her eyes began to flutter shut._

" _Don't?" he breathed against her lips._

 _She opened them and pulled his lips to hers for a long kiss that he did not try to deepen. He pushed forward a little more. She could see the strain on his face. She felt like she was being stretched from the inside. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but did not hurt. Unfamiliar was the best way to describe it. Unfamiliar and intense._

" _Are you alright?" he panted, wrapping an arm tightly under her lower back for leverage and then stroking her hip with his fingers. His other hand was planted firmly next to her head to keep his weight off her. "I can't place the look on..."_

" _Yes," her breath fanned across his face. "Don't stop, Jonny. Please. You don't need to go so slow. I want to feel all of you."_

 _Instead of pushing the rest of the way inside her, Jonny lifted his head slightly. He kissed her forehead. Her nose. Her chin. And finally her lips._

" _Jonny?"_

" _Tell me you love me?" he asked._

 _The look on his face made her eyes well with unshed tears. She felt loved and safe with him. "I'm in love with you," she vowed. "Completely."_

" _Tell me you trust me?"_

" _With my heart," she blinked and silent tears streamed down her face, but she was smiling. "With everything."_

 _He leaned down and kissed the tears away. "Take a deep breath," he told her and then he whispered how much he loved her in her ear._

 _She did as he asked and as she was breathing out, he thrust his hips forward quickly._

" _Oh," she cried out in surprise and then hugged him to her tightly. He had buried his head in her neck to muffle his groan. It took her a moment to catch her bearings, but once she did all she wanted was this. She ran her hands up his strong back and planted them in his hair. She turned her head until her lips were at his ear and teased it lightly with her teeth. His left hand was no longer caressing her hip gently. He had latched on in a vice grip. "You feel so good," she whispered._

" _Mmm," he mumbled into her neck._

" _How do I feel?" she asked._

" _Mmm," he moaned loudly._

 _It made her chuckle low in her throat and grip his hair. Intent on pulling his head up. "You still with me, babe?"_

" _Yes," he lifted his head up dramatically. Like it weighed fifty pounds. "I love you," he whispered again and she felt it in her bones._

" _Certainly seems like it," she sighed._

" _How do you really feel? Does it hurt?" he needed to know. "I can…"_

" _I don't want you to stop. It doesn't hurt," she grinned. "I feel…," she closed her eyes and bit her lip for a moment. "Full…and I want you."_

 _He started moving again. Short thrusts at first, but then he got bolder as her body adjusted to him. He eventually gave in and closed his eyes. So she did too. It was even more intense then. Because the only thing she could focus on was the way he felt inside her and how it was starting to make her feel warm all over. She moved her hands from his hair to his shoulders and held on for dear life._

" _I'm not gonna," Jonny panted, bringing her attention back solely to him. "Jessie…you feel too good. So tight," he picked up speed wildly. He tightened his hold around her waist and his other hand reached back. Searching for hers. She grabbed it and laced their fingers, watching their joined hands hit the mattress. Then she pushed her hips up, meeting his thrust for the first time._

" _Jesus Christ…baby. Keep doing that," he begged._

 _She did and she loved every second of it. It felt raw. And right. And a little dirty. And beautiful. She did not have another orgasm, but when he called out her name and came inside her she had never felt more alive._

 _XXX_

 _He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. His other hand caressed the soft and slightly damp skin of her lower back. She was lying half on top of him. Dead weight and he loved the way it felt. He never wanted to let go. She kept scratching her nails lightly over his chest and kissing his neck softly, while she caught her breath._

" _That was…I wasn't expecting," she shook her head._

" _What?" he insisted._

" _Nothing," she buried her head in his shoulder. Embarrassed._

" _You're not getting away with that," he laughed. "Not after the last hour. Tell me."_

" _I just didn't expect it to feel so good," she sighed, propping her head up on his chest when she felt him shift. "That came out wrong. I actually meant it as a compliment."_

" _Explain, please."_

 _She kissed him for a long moment before settling back against him. He did not like that he could not see her eyes, but she seemed so content that he let it go and waited for her to talk._

" _I've heard more than I've ever wanted about the sex lives of my friends," she started._

" _Me too," Jonny rolled his eyes. "Way too much."_

" _Baby, that wasn't what they described at all," she sighed happily. "They kept telling me…it doesn't matter."_

 _Jonny laughed again. "I think I've been hearing a different version of events."_

" _Guys lying about sex?" she mocked. "Shocking. Don't lie about me, Quest."_

" _I won't be saying ANYTHING to them about you, baby. You're mine. And this is ours."_

" _I like that plan. A lot."_

" _I'm offended though," he teased._

" _Why?"_

" _Did you actually think I wouldn't put on a better showing than my idiot friends? I've been thinking about this for years. And I did my research. Thoroughly."_

 _Her head popped up again and she raised an eyebrow. "Research?"_

 _He gave her a sideways grin and then dipped his head into the crook of her neck. "Yeah…here," he kissed her neck._

 _She closed her eyes and hummed. He kept kissing her neck and trailed a hand to her shoulder. She was still pressed tightly against him. He pushed lightly on her shoulder until he had enough room to slip his hand between their bodies and tease a sensitive nipple. "Here," he murmured. "This is where I learned research could be fun."_

" _Research is always fun…"_

" _Definitely here," he cut her off immediately and his hand went lower._

" _Jonny Quest," she exclaimed and rolled away from him onto her back, but he quickly came into her view. He was hovering over her with worried eyes._

" _What's wrong?"_

" _Nothing," she smiled. "You make me feel everything at once. It's intense. In a good way."_

" _C'mere," he laid on his back again and pulled her against him. "I just want to hold you all night."_

 _She took a deep breath and then relaxed. "Tonight was perfect. I don't want it to end."_

" _Perfect, huh?"_

" _Don't let it go to your head."_

" _Too late," he laughed._

" _I love you so much, Jonny Quest. It scares me sometimes."_

" _I know the feeling, baby."_

 _XXX_

The water had long since gone cold. He sat there on the shower floor and let it pelt him.

He had to find her soon. He could still feel her in his arms and he needed to wrap her in them again before that feeling disappeared.

"Please," he begged. "Please don't do this to me. God…Mom…anyone listening. Watch over her. Don't take her away from me. Don't take her. Take me. I'll go if you need someone. Take me instead."


	14. Flashback Outtake

_**AN: Random flashback outtake. Had nowhere to put it in the story.**_

 _She found him in the gym. Beating the shit out of a punching bag. She decided not to interrupt him. She leaned against the wall and let him blow off some steam. She bit her lip as she watched him. Low slung black sweat pants and no shirt. He was all worked up and it was turning her on a little._

 _He stopped and stood up straight when he realized he was not alone. He stilled the bag and leaned his forehead against it for a moment. Then he stepped away from it and looked at her again._

" _Hey," he breathed heavily._

 _She smiled as she walked toward him with her hands out. He lifted his hands and let her untie and remove his boxing gloves._

" _I thought you went to the gala," he said._

 _She shrugged. "Wasn't in the cards," she said lightly._

" _I suppose that's my fault," he sighed and then walked away and sat down on a nearby bench press._

" _I don't think that," she assured, joining him on the bench. She waited for him to say more, but he went quiet and his leg bounced in agitation. She placed one hand on his knee and the other on his shoulder, hoping it would calm him. "He didn't mean it, Jonny."_

 _He shook her off and stood. "I don't want to discuss it, Jess. What?" he then asked. Clearly annoyed._

" _Huh?" she furrowed her brow in confusion._

" _What was that little grin about?" he accused. "I'm not in the mood."_

" _I was just thinking about something ironic," she sighed. Standing. "I didn't mean anything by it. I didn't come here to fight with you."_

" _Just tell me."_

 _She shook her head no, but then started talking. "You always get so pissed when I don't want to discuss things."_

" _This is different," he announced, pointing a finger at her._

" _Okay," she relented. She really did not want to fight._

" _You never want to talk about anything," he continued. "I don't want to talk about this."_

" _That's not true," she defended. "I always tell you."_

" _Eventually…in pieces…as it becomes convenient," he growled. He headed toward the door, but did not leave the room. Instead, he leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms._

" _Just because my timeline for telling you things is different than when you want to hear them does not make you right and me wrong," she shot back. "You're being unfair."_

 _She saw him drop his defensive posture as soon as she said that._

 _She approached him slowly._

" _I'm sorry," he mumbled._

" _We don't have to talk about it," she said quietly. "I actually came here to make you feel better."_

 _With that, he uncrossed his arms and pulled her between his legs. "You look…so wow by the way," he smiled._

 _She did a little twirl. "I thought you'd like this dress. Reminded me of your eyes."_

" _Your boobs look great in this," he complimented._

 _She rolled her eyes playfully and nodded. "Yes…I thought you'd like the cleavage factor too."_

 _She was still dressed for the gala. It was a long baby blue halter dress. Silk with a slit on the side. His right hand quickly found the bare skin of her leg. His left kept trying to flatten an invisible wrinkle in the fabric across her stomach. She giggled. "I think you got it, babe"_

" _It pays to be sure," he flirted. "You were right. I really like you in this dress."_

 _She saw his face change from content to sad in a heartbeat though. She grabbed his hand and laced their fingers. "Come on," she pulled him out of the gym. "I want to show you something in the lighthouse."_

 _Jonny tightened his hold on her hand and let her lead him. "Getting my ass kicked in Questworld won't make me feel better," he told her._

 _She stopped in her tracks and turned to him with a surprised grin. "Did you just ADMIT that I'm better than you in Questworld?"_

 _Jonny chuckled. "No. You're hearing things, baby."_

" _Okay," she hummed._

 _The walk from the front door to the lighthouse was about a quarter mile. They strolled along the path hand-in-hand. He was quiet so she rested her head on his arm and just enjoyed the breeze and being with him like this. 'Things have really changed,' she thought. She could not remember the last time they raced on this path. That used to be the only way they got from one to the other. She decided a moment later that she did not miss it. She really liked being his opponent. He made her work harder and she appreciated that. But she loved being his partner._

 _She glanced up at him. He was staring at her and it made her blush. She felt the blood rise to her cheeks and laughed at herself._

" _What?" he grinned._

" _I love you," she whispered._

 _He smiled and then sighed. "I'm sorry…I know you were looking forward…"_

" _Stop," she cut him off. "To be clear, I was looking forward to going with you. When the car arrived to pick me up from my salon appointment and you weren't there, I lost interest quickly. Let's just leave it at that."_

" _How did you get home?" he asked._

" _Taxi."_

" _Why didn't you call me? I would've picked you up."_

 _She kissed his shoulder. "I know that, but I needed to cool off and I figured you did too."_

" _Why did you need to cool off?"_

 _She looked away in embarrassment. "You know how…sometimes…I can lose my temper and I don't think before I speak?"_

 _Jonny held back a laugh. "I can recall being on the receiving end of that a few times."_

" _Well, your dad received that honor tonight." She tried to shrug nonchalantly._

" _You're kidding?" he huffed._

" _No," she swallowed uncomfortably._

" _Why?"_

" _Show of solidarity?" she said lamely._

" _You alright?"_

" _No…yes," she stumbled. "I'm trying not to think about it too much. We've never fought before. Now that it's over, I'm starting to feel a little weird about it."_

" _What did he say to you?" Jonny asked her calmly, but Jessie could feel him gearing up to get angry again._

" _Nothing," she kissed his shoulder again. "Honestly, I was the one doing all the yelling and then I just walked away before he had the chance to even absorb it probably. I just…when Hadji told me what he said to you, I saw red. And then I went off on him. I realized on the ride home that I did the same thing to your dad that he did to you," she laughed a little. "I'm in no mood to defend him right now, but he's been so wound up about his speech and this night lately. He wanted it to be perfect. Hadj told me you got home late. Your dad was already so stressed. That was just the trigger. He took it all out on you…"_

" _I really have a talent for being in the wrong place at the wrong time," Jonny sighed._

" _Baby, I don't know why you were late, but I do know that you had a good reason," she said it confidently._

 _Jonny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Thanks for saying that, Jess."_

" _Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked cautiously._

 _They had reached the lighthouse. He leaned against the wall and pulled her between his legs again instead of going inside. He looked her up and down. "You look so amazing and I look like a slob. Do you want me to get cleaned up? Take you out somewhere nice?"_

" _I'm happy here," she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And I really like this view." It was her turn to look him up and down._

" _I'm all sweaty," he rolled his eyes._

 _She shrugged. "I like what I like. Don't judge me."_

 _He grinned and looked over her shoulder for a long moment._

" _My phone was dead," he sighed. "I forgot my charger. Again. Like an idiot. I thought about stopping at a pay phone to call and let them know I was on my way in case they were trying to reach me. At that point though, I wasn't running late so I just decided to keep going and not make myself late. I should have stopped. I knew how stressed out dad was. We could all see it. And he probably wouldn't have gotten so mad if I called. Anyway, I was maybe twenty minutes away when I saw this elderly lady on the side of the road with a flat tire."_

" _You stopped to help her," Jessie smiled and lifted her hands to encircle his face._

" _Yeah…and of course she didn't have a phone and she was talking my ear off the whole time. It was like she hadn't talked to anyone in weeks. I felt bad for her."_

 _She stroked his cheeks. "God…I love you," she said full of emotion._

" _Maybe I should have kept going?" he second guessed himself. "Someone else would have stopped, right? But…no I can't just leave well enough alone."_

" _Not really a trait to beat yourself up over," she cut him off. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You helped someone that needed help. That's who you are. It's one of the reasons I love you."_

 _Jonny did not respond for a while. "I made one situation better, but I completely fucked up another in the process. Story of my life, Jess. Not to mention the fact that I could have called someone else to help her and avoided all of this if I didn't let my phone die again. I feel like I'm always screwing up."_

" _That's not true," she insisted._

" _Would you still feel that way if I was late for something that was important to you?" he challenged._

" _I hope so," she breathed. "But if not right away, I'd get to this same conclusion pretty quick. You never do anything without the best of intentions. I know that as well as I know anything. You're not a screw up, Jonny Quest. You know I'd have no problem letting you know it if you were, right?"_

 _That made him chuckle. "Good point."_

" _He didn't mean it, Jonny. You're the furthest thing from a disappointment."_

 _Long pause. "I know," he nodded._

" _Still sucks to hear," she acknowledged._

" _Yeah."_

" _I told him he was acting like a self-centered asshole," Jessie mumbled and then watched Jonny's eyes go wide._

" _Jess!"_

" _Well, I didn't mean it. I was really angry," she defended. "I won't let someone treat you that way. I don't care who it is."_

 _He pulled her as close as possible and then dipped his head to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and held her head between his hands. They were both breathing heavily when he came up for air. "I'm so lucky you're in my corner, babe. Thank you for making me feel better."_

 _His words made her push back from him and enter the code into the security panel protecting the lighthouse. "I'm not done," she promised. "I did drag you out here for a reason."_

" _Fine… you're better at Questworld," he admitted following her inside._

" _Admitting that is the first step," she teased, holding on to his bicep as she took off her heels with a relived sigh. She started walking up the spiraled staircase and he followed._

" _I'm vulnerable, baby. I really don't feel like battling it out with you in virtual reality."_

" _I never thought I'd see the day."_

" _Me either."_

 _She stopped and pulled him close again. Forehead to forehead. "Don't worry, this game requires teamwork. And I like your vulnerable side."_

" _Makes me feel uncomfortable," he confessed._

" _I think it's sexy when you talk about your feelings," she said quietly._

" _I'm gonna ignore the obvious response to that statement for now," he said quieter._

" _Smart man," she kissed him. "Come on."_

 _All the windows were open and the space was lit by the moon. Jessie walked over behind one of the VR chairs and Jonny headed directly for the workstation, poking around. She laughed softly as she watched him. He was still a kid at heart. Trying to figure out what she had planned. He came around to the front of the workstation a moment later and then leaned against it._

 _He shook his head and matched her smile. Raised an eyebrow. "What's your plan, beautiful?"_

" _I had a serious epiphany the last time we used Questworld and it wasn't about my prowess," she announced._

" _Enlighten me, love."_

" _Well," she scratched her index finger over the top of the chair. "I thought it was time we had some real life fun in one of these chairs."_

 _She saw his mouth drop open in surprise and then twitch into a grin._

" _You game?" she asked, reaching back to lift the halter over her neck and letting the material slip from her hands. The dress pooled around her feet. She kicked it away and walked toward him slowly. She felt bold and defiant doing this here. She felt sexy in nothing but flesh colored pasties and a thong. She felt the breeze whipping through the room. It was loud in her ears and made her break out it goosebumps. His eyes were on her breasts. Like always._

 _She saw his hands grip the workstation tightly and she placed her hands over his, hoping to keep them there. She pressed her lips to his sternum. Firmly. Then she ran the flat of her tongue from there up to his neck. He tasted salty, but it was him and she loved that. When he tried to reach for her, she also pressed firmly on his hands to keep them on the workstation. She wanted to be in control for a few minutes. He let her. She felt his muscles relax and he nuzzled the side of his face into hers. She gave him soft pecks up to his ear and then grazed her teeth on his earlobe._

 _She jumped in surprise when he returned the favor. "Let's play, baby."_

 _She straightened and lifted her hands to his face, kissing him deeply. He flattened his hands against her stomach and kneaded her skin until he was palming each breast and teasing her nipples through the pasties. She moaned into his mouth. He pulled back slightly._

" _I want to rip these things off," he growled. "What are they?"_

 _She pushed his hands away and peeled them off herself, moaning at the sensation. Then she planted her hands on his pecs and traced the muscles of his abdomen until she reached the drawstring of his sweatpants and pulled. She moaned again in anticipation when she felt them drop to the ground._

 _Then he dropped to his knees before she knew it, kissing her stomach and removing her thong._

" _Get back up here," she ordered._

 _He did. Slowly. Kissing his way back to her lips._

 _Once he was focused on her mouth, she reached into his boxers and began stroking him. His kissing faltered. "Babe," he sighed, leaning back against the workstation again and closing his eyes. Just letting her manipulate his body. "You're definitely making me feel better, Jess."_

 _She sank to her knees, taking his boxers with her. She was prepared to give him the best blow job of his life, but he reached down and pulled her back to her feet before she could start. His lips were hovering over hers. Teasing her only the way he could._

" _Jonny?"_

 _He grabbed her ass and lifted her off the ground. She made a happy sound and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Let's see what these chairs can handle," he panted._

 _He sat down in the closest one and she wasted no time. She grabbed his dick and sank down on him in one quick thrust. He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut._

" _Fuck," he yelled and she moaned loudly. Their noises echoed and it turned her on even more. She gripped the headrest and rolled her hips roughly into his. Repeatedly. He did not have much room to move. So he just tightened his hold on her hips as she rode him._

 _Her eyes never left his face. She noticed every change in expression. When she moved faster. Or slowed down. Or clenched her muscles to tease him. He seemed to really like that. She kissed his furrowed brow. She wanted to take all his pain away. Forever. "I love you, Jonny." She also really loved this position. "Ahh…I definitely want to do it like this again," she blurted out and his eyes shot open._

" _Tell me why," he groaned. He always wanted to know what felt good. She loved that, but sometimes struggled to explain the specifics. The more they did this, the less shy he got though._

 _She kissed him and then moved her lips to his ear. His eyes were too intense. "Mmm…because you're so deep inside me."_

" _And because your clit hasn't left my skin?" he whispered. "I like the way that feels."_

" _God…yes," she shuttered in his arms. "I love you."_

" _I love…ahh," he buried his head in her neck and then came inside her._

 _XXX_

 _She was intermittingly kissing his neck and running a hand lightly over his chest. "I don't want to move," she said quietly. "But my legs are cramping."_

 _He laughed. "I can't move. Save yourself."_

 _She lifted her head and kissed him. "I'd never leave you behind, baby."_

 _He stared at her all gooey-eyed. "I didn't think this night was salvageable. I was wrong. You're amazing."_

 _Jessie smiled again. "I think I know what would make the night perfect."_

" _All ears, Ace."_

" _We should go to the gala," she suggested hesitantly. "You'll make up with your dad tomorrow either way. And then you'll regret not being there on his big night…you're too good of a man not to."_

 _Jonny stared out the window for a while before meeting her gaze. "When did you get so smart?"_

" _Some evidence points to when I fell in love with my best friend."_


	15. Chapter 20 - Extended

Greg Temple had seen more than his share of horrible things over the years. Enough that he knew how important good timing and good luck was to a successful mission. Temple was bidding his time. He needed to have a serious conversation with Race. One that Race would not like. He had managed, with great effort, to delay Race's arrival at the marina. Getting there undetected was critical to the long game and a significant challenge with the FBI breathing down their necks. With a clear head, Race knew that better than anyone, but Race did not have a clear head today. Temple had been giving his friend the benefit of the doubt since his arrival. However, the scene before him put that to an abrupt end.

"Holy shit," Temple scoffed in disbelief. "You think he was here?"

The marina was an absolute mob scene. Crawling with firefighters, service dogs and other badges. They would not be able to walk two feet without running into someone official. The entire area was blocked off with police tape.

Race rubbed at his eyes tiredly before responding in a monotone. "Looks like his work."

Temple gave Race a sideways glance. "What have you been teaching this kid?" Race ignored the question with a shake of his head and Temple took a deep breath to hide his annoyance before continuing. "What's the fucking DEA doing here?"

Race shrugged and remained quiet. He did not care. He had been scanning the area wildly since they walked up, praying to catch a glimpse of his daughter or Jonny. Preferably both. He was trying hard to push it down, but he was choking on his worry for them.

Temple growled and made a hand gesture toward the scene. "This isn't exactly subtle, Racer."

Race sighed in frustration. "Greg, what do you want me to do about it now?"

Temple took another deep breath and pursed his lips, thinking that the kid should have never had the opportunity to do this in the first place. "At least it takes some of the heat off us," he finally conceded. "This is a huge misdirect of the authorities."

"It is," Race agreed. All business.

Temple watched Race closely and his concern grew. His friend looked exhausted and agitated. He waved a piece of paper in the air until it caught Race's attention. "Here's the address to the next safe house. Go catch a few hours. You need it."

"No," Race responded and then threw Temple the car keys. "We can't waste this advantage," he flicked his head toward the occupied authorities. "Let's hit the other five locations you scouted before heading to the safe house. In and out. Hopefully…"

"What about the kid?" Temple pushed.

"Hopefully," Race paused and looked away for a long moment. "He's on his own."

"Race, that's not acceptable. You're his…"

"IF I HAD A WAY TO CONTACT HIM I WOULD," Race yelled and threw his hands up. "He ran off. What can I do? I have to trust him. I have no choice."

Temple watched Race walk away and felt his stomach sink. He had never seen Race lose focus or make decisions based on emotion before. He had never seen Race act reckless or shirk his duties. Until now. He was navigating unchartered territory and needed to put a stop to it before someone got hurt.

XXX

 _Jonny cocked his head to the side and stared at his girl. He was in the kitchen joking around with Race in what had become a Saturday night tradition while he waited for Jess to get ready for their date. He reached up and scratched his neck involuntarily. The material of his costume was irritating his skin. He was already regretting that he agreed to go to this party._

" _Ace?" he questioned._

" _Hotshot?"_

" _I thought you wanted to go to this thing as Romeo and Juliet?" he sighed._

" _I do," she shrugged and then gave him a smile and a wink. "What?" she challenged, squaring her body toward him and putting a hand on her hip._

 _Jonny shook his head and laughed. He lifted his hand and gestured up and down. "Juliet wouldn't wear that?"_

" _My version does," she shot back._

 _Jonny turned to Race. "Little help?"_

 _Race stood and headed for the exit. "I've lost this fight too many times," he stated. "I'm passing the torch."_

" _Thanks," Jonny responded dryly._

" _Good luck," Race laughed._

" _Jess," Jonny started patiently._

" _You don't like it?" she asked._

 _Jonny gave her a long look. Her dress was not the long and modest garb he expected. The only thing long about it was the sleeves. The rest was figure hugging, including a laced up bodice in the front that showed just a hint of cleavage. It was purple with gold accents. "You know that's not the issue, baby. You look amazing."_

" _Thanks," she grinned, turning and heading for the door behind her that led to the garage. "Let's go. We're late."_

" _Jess?" he called after. "I wasn't done." He listened to the sound of her heels as she continued to walk away. "Jess?"_

 _Alone in the kitchen, he looked down at himself. He was in a very traditional Romeo costume. Boots. Dark Pants. A white shirt that he was entirely convinced was a very large woman's blouse. A heavy black velvet vest with gold buttons over that blouse. He even had the cap. Feather and all. "Well," he grumbled to himself. "I'm not wearing this stupid fucking hat anyway." He threw it on the kitchen table and followed her._

 _He found her leaning against the driver's side door of his car. Her legs were crossed and he openly enjoyed the view, slowly trailing his gaze up her body until he met her smiling face. She loved to torture him._

" _Where's your hat?"_

" _Where's your Juliet costume?" he raised an eyebrow._

" _Touché," her smile grew. She threw her arms around his neck as soon as he was close enough and kissed him lightly._

" _Why do I have to wear this uncomfortable traditional version?" he mumbled against her lips._

" _Because," she kissed him again. "I think it's sexy."_

 _Jonny pulled back a few inches to look into her eyes. "I look like a girl," he said seriously._

 _She laughed and threaded her hands into his hair. "You definitely don't, babe. You're like my own personal Prince Charming right now," she gave a happy little shoulder shake._

 _He rolled his eyes and then kissed her deeply, weaving his hands into her hair. He sighed happily when they came up for air. "I love you."_

" _I love you more, Quest."_

" _Can we…"_

" _No," she interrupted. "We can't skip the party."_

" _Can you at least put on some pants?" he requested._

" _Nope."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because you like the way I look," she accused._

" _I love it," he clarified. "…but I don't want to share this view. Can you blame me?"_

 _She pushed him back and gave him an assessing look. "That's a trick question," she pointed a finger at him as she rounded the front of the car and got into the passenger side._

 _Jonny looked at the ceiling of the garage. "Serenity now," he said to himself and then got into the car._

" _Hey," she whispered to get his attention and waited until he turned to meet her gaze. "Thanks for coming to the party with me."_

 _He leaned over the console to kiss her again. "You'll be the end of me, Bannon."_

" _You love it."_

" _Every fucking second," he admitted._

 _She bit her lip and looked down. "I know you hate these things, but I'll make it up to you. I've got a surprise for you later."_

 _Jonny nodded and started the car. He found himself selfishly hoping she was planning to tell him she was ready to take the next step. He could not help himself. That thought was never far from his mind recently._

 _XXX_

 _Jonny was ready to leave as soon as they arrived. The party was exactly what he expected. His peers acting stupid and drinking because no parents were around. Conversation that revolved around homecoming and possible prom themes. Eyes that lingered on his girl longer than he appreciated._

 _He spent most of the night watching her. She was having fun with Mary and he did not want to interrupt that. Her smile was infectious. He found himself matching it every time her face lit up or her eyes met his. He was not sure if she was trying to tease him. It did not matter. He was confident that he would want her just as bad even if she was not trying. He found himself daydreaming of ways he could torture her the way she tortured him. His eyes followed her as she walked into the kitchen and he contemplating following and asking to leave._

 _A hand on his shoulder startled him before he could move from his seat. "Hi Jonny."_

" _Hayley," Jonny greeted without looking at her and standing so he could move away from her grasp._

" _I noticed that you've been really quiet tonight," she commented. "You and Jess okay?"_

 _The question annoyed Jonny greatly. He had no desire to even be nice about it. He left so he would not say something rude. The annoyance he felt washed away when he caught sight of Jess leaning on the refrigerator door, trying to decide what she wanted. He leaned against the entryway and watched her with a grin. When he looked behind her and saw two members of the football team doing the same thing, his smile dropped and he gave them a dirty look. They both just shrugged and put their hands up in a defensive manner, backing out of the room._

 _Jonny closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders. 'Stay calm,' he told himself. It was not worth a fight. With them or her. Then he snuck up behind her, wrapping an arm around her midsection. She jumped, but quickly closed the refrigerator and leaned back against him._

" _Be careful. I have a very jealous boyfriend," she joked._

 _Jonny kissed her ear. "I bet I could take him."_

" _Ready to go?" she asked, turning around in his arms._

" _Yes. I want this view back to myself," he growled._

 _She gave him a fast kiss. "Let's…"_

" _COPS," someone shouted. Jonny looked in every direction. He did not see any police officers, but all of his classmates were running around like chickens with no heads. The next thing he knew, Jessie had grabbed his forearm and pulled him through the door next to the refrigerator._

" _Where are we going?" he asked as he dutifully followed her down the steps._

" _Basement door is the fastest route to your car," she rattled off._

" _I love it when you talk escape routes, baby."_

 _She turned around and pulled him into another kiss as soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He wrapped his hands around her face and laughed into the kiss. He walked her backwards towards the door without ending the kiss. "You're crazy."_

" _Wait," she slapped his hand away from the doorknob and listened. "Shit." Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the laundry room at the other end of the basement, turning on the light and locking the door. "I heard uniforms right outside," she explained._

" _Babe," he reached for the door and she slapped his hand away from that knob too. "We weren't drinking. Let's just go."_

" _Can we wait here?" she asked with worried eyes. "Please?"_

 _He moved away from the door and pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong? Were you drinking?"_

" _No," she promised. "I just applied to all my colleges. I don't even want to risk being made an example of. It's not worth it."_

" _Alright," he conceded. Jonny did not think that was a big risk, but understood her concern. Race had rubbed the local police the wrong way by going over their heads more than once. He reached over and flipped the light switch to off. "Safer this way," he whispered in her ear. He felt her smile against his neck._

 _She tightened her hold around his waist and he buried his face in her hair. "I do feel very safe right now," she said._

 _They held each other tightly in the dark and the quiet for a few minutes before he broke the silence again. He was focused on her warm breath against his skin._

" _So," he started in a low voice. "There was mention of a surprise earlier?"_

 _She laughed softly. "It's on me actually. You have to find it."_

" _Oh," he huffed. "I like this game. Do I get a clue?"_

 _She stepped back slightly and raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want one?"_

" _I do not," he said emphatically. "Forget I asked."_

 _Then he trailed his fingertips along the outside of her thighs, tickling her skin. He kept his eyes glued to hers. They had adjusted to the dark. Her lips parted slightly and he heard her breath hitch. She unwrapped her arms from his waist and planted her hands on his chest._

" _I wore this for you only," she whispered. "I like it when you can't take your eyes off me, Jonny."_

" _I wish I could floor you the way you floor me," he admitted, toying with the hem of her dress._

 _Jessie closed her eyes and let out a heavy breath when his hands moved to her inner thighs. "You do."_

" _There's no chance that's true," he swallowed and then touched her through her underwear. Her eyelids fluttered and she fisted his vest in an attempt to stay upright. "Am I close, baby?"_

" _Yes," she moaned._

 _Jonny lifted her off the ground easily with one arm. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. They both relaxed a little when her back hit the wall by the door._

 _He used two fingers and stroked her again._

" _Jonny!"_

 _He kissed her. His fingers moved quickly, but his lips did not. "Shh."_

" _Right," she nodded, turning her head and licking her lips. "Right. Mmm," she bit her bottom lip hard._

 _He knew he could make her come just like this, but he could not resist pushing her underwear aside to feel all of her._

" _Please," she begged._

 _He pushed two fingers inside her without hesitating and groaned softly when she bit down on his ear in response._

" _Beautiful," he whispered in her ear._

 _She pushed her hips against his hand eagerly. He stared at the wall hard and took a deep breath. Her enthusiasm made his imagination go wild. Fast forward to the day when this moment would be even more intense. He had to concentrate hard to bring his mind back to the present._

" _Я не понимаю любви. Я просто почувствовать его в моем сердце для вас," he praised in Russian. They had been taking lessons together for fun._

" _You're getting so good."_

" _Surprised?" he asked out of breath._

" _No," she bit down on his ear again. "Your tongue is even more talented than your hands, baby. Oh," she panted, dropping her head to his shoulder and gripping his neck harder. "More."_

" _Shh," he reminded, prepared to show her exactly what his hands could do. He curled his fingers forward and slowed his pace to tease her._

" _Jonny…"_

 _He unwrapped his other arm from her waist and snaked that hand between their bodies. He was not sure how to undo the bodice, but got over his disappointment quickly and settled for teasing her through the thick fabric of her dress._

 _She threw her head against the wall with a gasp. He stared at her and his mind flashed to a picture of her writhing beneath him while he… 'Shut up. Shut up.'_

" _I bet I could get both my hands inside a traditional Juliet…"_

" _Shut up," she laughed. The happy look on her face made his day. Then it was replaced with a look of pure concentration that he recognized and was proud to be responsible for. Her eyes glazed and then shut tightly. Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream. He enjoyed memorizing every nuance of her coming undone in his arms._

 _He eventually closed his eyes tight too and buried his head in her neck. It was the only way he could focus all his energy on the movement of his hands instead of everything else about her._

" _Jonny," she pleaded._

 _He loved it when she whispered his name._

 _She stopped moving and just held on to him when her body started to shake. He thought about how good it would make him feel if she let him..._

" _I need you," he mumbled into her skin as he felt the last shutter wash over her. "You don't know how much."_

 _She took a few deep breaths and ran her hands through his hair before unhooking her ankles from behind his back and hitting the ground. He smirked when she had to steady herself against the wall. When he started to pull his hand from underneath her dress, she gripped his wrist to stop him._

 _It made him want to growl from low in his throat that she wanted to keep him there. He met that cute sleepy look she always got in her eyes as she recovered._

" _I liked my surprise," he flirted._

 _That made her laugh. "I know you're not perfect, but when you say things like that I forget. I can assure you that YOUR surprise will never be to give ME an orgasm, but I'm completely supportive if you want to fight me on that."_

 _He just grinned in return. "Can I have my hand back?" She shook her head no and guided his hand to her hip. It took him a moment to register that he was feeling more than just skin. "What's this?" he asked with excitement and pulled the paper out so he could examine it._

" _It's so fun to give you presents," she commented. "You're like a big kid."_

" _This is amazing, Jess. How did you get these?"_

" _It was easy," she shrugged. "Mary told me they do surprise shows in small clubs every once and a while. They send blasts out on social media and the first people to respond get tickets. I started following them as soon as she told me that so I'd be ready. And given your complete aversion to all things social media, it was easy to keep a surprise."_

 _He kissed her. More than grateful for how thoughtful she could be sometimes._

" _It's not a big deal, babe."_

" _It is to me," he corrected._

" _I like making you happy, idiot. Almost as much as I love teasing you," she bit her lip._

" _You've mastered both," he assured._

" _I can very much feel that," she nodded down._

" _I was trying to hide that," he said, slipping the tickets into his pocket._

" _Oh really?" she huffed. "My thigh is not a good hiding spot."_

" _I'll find somewhere else next time," he leaned in and kissed her. He groaned into her mouth when he felt her hands heading south._

 _A loud bang on the door and a hand jiggling the doorknob interrupted them. "Who's in there?"_

 _Jonny sagged briefly and then a few things happened in quick succession. He reached into his pocket, grabbing his car keys and pressing them firmly into Jessie's hand. He untucked his shirt and gently pushed Jess toward the dark corner of the room. He pushed harder when she hesitated, giving her a look that said 'this was the whole point.' When he reached to unlock the door, she pulled him into a quick but firm kiss._

' _Look contrite,' he thought as he opened the door widely. "Sorry officer. I wasn't drinking, but I'm not supposed to be here. I was trying to avoid getting into it with my dad again."_

 _Jonny tried not to react when the officer's flashlight hit his eyes. "Anyone else in there with you?"_

" _No sir," Jonny stepped aside and gestured toward the open door. "This is my friend's house. I knew this was the best place to hide."_

" _Alright, let's go," the officer waved his hand impatiently. "Outside with the others." Then the officer grumbled under his breath. "I can't believe I have to deal with this shit."_

 _XXX_

" _How are you getting home, son?" It took an hour before the officers asked everyone they had detained their questions and decided how to deal with them. Jonny was free to go, but not all of his peers were as lucky. "Do you need a ride?"_

" _No sir," Jonny assured. He had no intention of rolling up to the Compound in a squad car. He nodded to one of his friends that was also released. "Hey Steve," he called out. "Can I catch a ride?"_

" _Sure," he yelled back._

 _Jonny jogged toward Steve and jumped into his car before any of the officers had the chance to change their minds._

" _Where's Jess?" Steve asked._

 _Jonny was calling her before Steve finished his thought. "I'm hoping to find out…Babe? Where are you? See you in a minute. Steve, can you make a right here?"_

 _She was waiting for him in his car a few blocks away. "Thanks Steve. See you Monday."_

 _Jonny sighed as soon as he relaxed back into the passenger seat. When he turned his head, she was giving him a goofy smile._

" _What?" he hedged._

" _Like my own prince," she leaned over and kissed him lightly._

" _Bit of an exaggeration," he deflected. "I just had to be patient and answer a few questions."_

 _She grabbed his vest and pulled him in for a long and slow kiss. Jonny really wanted to pick up right where they left off, but knew they needed to head home to make curfew._

 _He let the kiss end naturally, but kept his forehead pressed to hers and his eyes closed. Even though the night was not perfect, he did not want it to end. "I need you too," she whispered. "You don't know how much, baby."_

When he closed his eyes and concentrated hard enough, he could still feel her lips against his and hear her voice saying those words. 'Get up,' he thought and forced himself off the shower floor.

He toweled off and redressed quickly. He avoided looking in the mirror. He could not stand the sight of himself. He felt intense shame. Not for his actions over the last few hours. Only because those actions were not enough. He was no closer to finding her, but at least he knew what he needed to do next.

As Jonny made his way toward the door, he prayed that Roth was not in his room or at least a very heavy sleeper. He needed to borrow something else.

XXX

"FUCK," Race kicked over a chair. It was the closest piece of furniture to the front door. The second safe house Temple had arranged was nothing like the first. A modest studio at the top of a high rise. It broke pretty much every rule of a good safe house. It only had one exit and would be easy to surround, but it was good enough to catch a breath and regroup.

Temple watched sadly. "I'm sorry, Racer."

"It's not your fault. I just…" Race's words caught in his throat. Then he redirected his feelings on another chair, throwing it against the wall.

"You need to stop before someone calls the police," Temple pointed out calmly. "We're not the only ones on this floor."

Race nodded his understanding, picking up and replacing both chairs to their original spots by a small folding table. Then he sat down heavily and dropped his head into his hands.

Temple decided to give him a moment and began unpacking their minimal supplies and equipment. Despite the horrible circumstances, Temple could not help but smile a little. Over the last few hours, he and Race had broken more laws than Temple had in a decade. They systematically broke in and searched five locations without anyone being the wiser. Four commercial buildings and one residential home. The buildings were barely occupied due to the holiday, but people were roaming the halls. People who had no idea they were even there. That gave Temple a thrill he could not describe, but remembered fondly. He had not realized how much he missed the lifestyle. The home was an even bigger challenge. A family of five was home, but they went undetected there too. A perfectly executed break in. Temple felt more alive with each location they searched, but Race became colder and more detached. There was no sign of Jessie anywhere. Race was quiet the entire drive back to the first safe house and did not even get out of the car to help Temple clean the place out. Temple tried to prod him on the drive to the studio, but only got unintelligible grunts.

Once Temple had his mini command center set back up, he risked a glance at Race and immediately felt guilty for his train of thought. His unshakeable friend was coming undone. "Ready to get back out there?" Temple asked.

"What if she's not on the island?" Race asked quietly. Temple barely heard it.

"Don't go there," Temple warned. "She is."

Race sat up straight and met Temple's gaze. "If I'm wrong about that…" his voice broke and he trailed off.

"You're not," Temple insisted.

"That's my little girl out there," Race closed his eyes and tried to compose himself. "She's the best of me. I can't let her down."

Temple approached Race slowly and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We're gonna find her," he said firmly. "And we're gonna kill this motherfucker that was dumb enough to take her."

"You're right," Race stood and cleared his throat. "Thanks."

"Now…I need to tell you something you won't like," Temple said.

Race shifted away. "What?"

"I'm making the calls until this is resolved. You're not objective and I can't let this continue," Temple announced.

Race laughed. "This is my kid. No one is calling the shots besides me."

"Race…"

"NO," Race boomed.

"You're not objective," Temple repeated.

"That's bullshit."

"Jonny Quest," Temple threw his hands in the air.

"What about him?" Race bristled.

"Where do I begin?" Temple accused. "It's your job to protect him. Your duty."

"I KNOW THAT."

"You lied to me outright," Temple seethed. "Tried to pass him off as one of your contacts. I knew who he was immediately. Do you think I'm fucking stupid?"

"No," Race sighed. "I don't think that."

"What the hell WERE you thinking?"

Race deflated.

"Racer…"

"I know it was wrong," Race interrupted and turned away. "I don't need a lecture. Bringing him with me was the best option from a handful of shitty options, brother. I don't want him involved. I want him as far away from this life as possible. I knew you'd likely recognize him or figure it out when I slipped and called him 'Jonny' right in front of you, my mistake, but I wasn't gonna broadcast it if you somehow didn't figure it out. I wanted to give him every chance at complete deniability." Race turned back. Somewhat repentant. "I assume if it comes down to it and we get pulled in, his name won't come out of your mouth," Race stated. It was not an order exactly, but definitely not a request either.

"Of course it won't," Temple agreed.

"Thanks. Now let's get back to work. I want you to…"

"I wasn't kidding," Temple cut in. "I'm in charge."

"I wasn't kidding either," Race said slowly. "You're not. Leave if you don't like it."

"I don't think you have the luxury to pass on my help," Temple scoffed. "Look, I know you're doing the best you can. I know you'll do anything to bring your daughter home, but you've lost control of this situation. The moment you allowed that kid…I don't understand what you're doing. It's your…"

"I know my duty," Race growled. "Stop bringing that up. Jonny's NOT just an obligation to me."

Temple pushed on. "You shouldn't have involved him. You know better than anyone how important Benton is to this country."

Race reared back like he had been punched. "Are you fucking kidding me, right now?"

"There's always a bigger picture to be considered when you're in the field. Always. No matter what the mission is. You've been the one doing that reminding to others plenty over the years. You took an oath to serve and protect the interests of this country above all else. I was there when you took it. I trained you to honor it. Benton Quest and his son…"

"MY DAUGHTER IS NOT EXPENDABLE," Race screamed and then shook his head angrily, trying to calm down and not draw unwanted attention. "I'm confident Benton would agree and that he trusts me to handle this."

"Are you?" Temple challenged. "You have a God-given right to protect your child. You could've done that without involving Jonny and you should've. That's my point and I'm confident Benton would agree with me."

"Greg," Race breathed patiently. "You don't have all the information. I kept Jonny with me to keep him safe."

"That makes no sense."

"It was my best option," Race countered. "Do you remember Simon Roth?"

"Of course. That crazy son of a bitch…"

"Is in Jacksonville," Race interrupted. "Jonny figured that out while I was running down another lead. He couldn't get ahold of me right away so he stole my gun and went after Roth on his own."

"Jesus."

"And I'm sure you recall what he did to that fucking marina," Race pointed out. "He's safer where I can keep eyes on him."

"What's his deal?" Temple asked.

"What do you think?" Race gave him an exasperated look. "Why does any man act that reckless?"

"He's in love with her," Temple scoffed. "Christ…"

"He told me he'd tear down this island to find her," Race continued to explain. "He'll put himself in danger if he thinks he's protecting her. I've seen him do it more than once, Greg. I'm trying to PREVENT that."

"Shit," Temple exclaimed.

"Yeah…shit," Race agreed.

Temple rubbed his chin and then laughed a little. "You let your daughter have a live-in boyfriend?"

Race rolled his eyes. "You sound like my ex-wife."

"Just shocked is all."

"My daughter is a brilliant strategist," Race smiled. "She chose the one guy on the planet I can't kill."

Temple laughed. "Sounds like a Bannon."

"Through and through," Race added proudly and then his eyes dropped. "I taught him to protect her. I set that expectation. That's what he's trying to do. It'll be my fault if he…"

Race stopped mid-sentence, distracted by the sound of the door opening. Race and Temple both had their guns on the target before their eyes.

"Jonny," Race sagged in relief and put his gun away. "Are you okay?"

"Didn't expect the door to actually be open when I tried it," Jonny said sarcastically, closing and locking it behind him. He was unfazed by Temple's gun still pointed at his head. There was something about the guy he did not like.

"Were you followed?" Temple accused. "How did you find us?"

"No and I'm resourceful," Jonny responded casually and then caught Race's eye. "Can we speak in private?"

"Not happening," Temple insisted, holstering his weapon.

Race gestured for Temple to back off. "Give us a moment, Greg. I need to talk to him."

"I have to insist you…"

"Stay out of this," Jonny interrupted passionately. "You don't get a vote."

Temple would protect Jonny even though it was not technically his job. It was in his DNA, but he had no intention of letting a kid disrespect him. He knew how to knock young insubordinate hot shots down a few pegs and back in line. He had made a career out of it. Race was one of many. Temple walked up to Jonny and got right in his face.

Race decided to stand back. He knew what Temple was doing and figured it was worth a shot. Anything was to get Jonny to stop and think before acting again.

"You're the one with no vote, Jonny. Stop reacting like a child and act like a man. You're little scorched earth stunt at the marina was unacceptable," Temple told him and pushed a finger into his chest. Hard.

Jonny smacked Temple's hand away angrily. "Why?" he challenged. "Because it's not what you would've done? Not right out of the Seal playbook? I don't have to listen to you. I'm not one of your recruits."

"No," Temple laughed cruelly. "You're definitely not. Your spoiled ass wouldn't last a week."

"I'm fucking crushed you think so," Jonny shot back sarcastically. "Good thing I have no plans to join up. I have other priorities. Now let Race and I talk in private." Jonny turned his attention back to Race and tried to sidestep Temple. "I really need to…"

Temple was quicker than Jonny gave him credit for, moving sideways and using his body as a shield so Jonny could not pass. Temple laughed again. Loudly. He grabbed two fistfuls of Jonny's shirt and shoved him backwards into the door.

Jonny closed his eyes and took a breath, trying to find his patience. Temple was back in his face like a drill sergeant as soon as he opened them.

"You're a thick one, kiddo. So I'll say this slowly, okay? YOU are the one with no vote." He said it with authority and then took a small step back to give Jonny some breathing room. "I get it," he started again in a mocking tone. At least that was how Jonny heard it. "I was young once. Hell, Race and I have both been in this EXACT position over the years, but you don't get a vote just because you're banging the target."

Jonny flushed. Not from embarrassment, but a flash of white hot anger. He closed his eyes again and counted.

One. Mississippi. Two. Mississippi. Three. Mississippi. He saw her beautiful face. Smiling at him.

When Jonny opened his eyes and saw Temple's arrogant smirk, he barely kept it together. "What would you suggest we do next?" Jonny asked through his teeth.

Temple's smile grew. "Thanks for asking, kid." Temple turned to face Race and then Jonny smiled.

Jonny brought his foot down hard on the back of Temple's heel. When Temple grunted and buckled a few inches, his head snapped back toward Jonny. Jonny put his left leg forward and connecting a right hook with Temple's chin. Just like Race had taught him. Temple hit the ground hard. Out cold. Jonny stepped over him and headed right for his computer.

"Jonny!" Race finally spoke up.

"I know why Bartlett's here," Jonny rushed before Race could start lecturing him too.

It worked. After a quick assessment to confirm his friend would be fine, Race sat down and gestured for Jonny to join him.

"Talk," Race ordered.

Jonny opened his mouth, but it took a few seconds for the words to come. "Two case files have been accessed by the FBI in the last forty-eight hours, which detail abductions in cities that Bartlett then subsequently traveled to."

"Go on," Race urged. He could tell Jonny did not want to tell him whatever came next. "Jonny?"

"The one was actually a closed case. The suspect was caught and convicted. Killed in prison. I only flagged it because it was recently accessed. Not sure why…"

"Stop it," Race ordered.

"What?" Jonny looked confused. Race saw the exhaustion in Jonny's face and felt it on his own. Jonny's hands were folded together and Race could see the whites of his knuckles popping out.

"Stop stalling," he said kindly. "Tell me what you found."

Jonny cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. "The second file is a serial. There's a profile, but no active suspects. His pattern…it took a few years for them to identify and I can understand why. He would make small changes to his MO. Enough that the pattern may have been missed if someone wasn't looking, but it's clearly the same guy when you look at it all together. His victims…the girls…he does it in cycles. Every twelve or eighteen months for the last twenty years. Sixty girls, Race. That they know about."

Race sat back in his chair and considered that. Jonny was thankful for the break. He was starting to feel short of breath saying it all out loud.

"So he's got a pattern, but he's not a prisoner to it. He's willing to be flexible, which is probably a big part of the reason he's still out there. He's smart and he's patient. Tell me about his patterns."

"Before now, it's always been three girls at a time. Three girls that could be related to each other. That's the only physical pattern with the girls, except that they're always under thirty and beautiful. He takes them all within twelve hours of each other and then the whole thing is over in a few days. The profiler thinks he stalks them for months in advance, which is why he's able to take them without a trace. It's not spontaneous. He plans it and…," Jonny's face turned up in disgust. "…fantasizes about it. That's why he's patient enough to wait between cycles. The theory is that he's independently wealthy or has a job that requires frequent relocation. It's a new city each cycle," Jonny paused.

"Keep going," Race said quietly.

"One hundred and twenty seven. I checked," Jonny said and then met Race's gaze for the first time since he sat down. Race recognized the look on the young man's face. He had seen it before. Jonny wanted approval, but Race did not know for what.

"What?" Race asked.

"The number of boats docked at that marina," Jonny explained, changing the subject. "I didn't have time to search them. There were too many so I outsourced. I thought it was the most efficient option."

"Okay," Race shrugged and gave him an odd look. "It was unorthodox, but effective. Jonny…"

"She could've been on one of them. With him," Jonny said out-of-breath. "I had to stop it."

Race knew the start of a panic attack when he saw one. 'Shit,' he thought.

"I had to stop it," Jonny said. "I had to stop it," he kept repeating.

Race closed his eyes. He needed to stay calm to keep Jonny calm. "I need you to breathe, kiddo."

"I had to stop it."

"I know," Race agreed. "I understand. Just breathe and tell me what you had to stop."

The solider in him screamed that the details were irrelevant. Bad was bad. Horrific was horrific. He knew the reality of the situation. That the window of his daughter coming out of this unscathed had likely passed. That his mission now was to get her out alive and then deal with the fallout. He had accepted that hours ago. Jonny had not.

The father in him wanted to remain hopeful. Wanted to believe his daughter was in a position to fight back. Wanted to promise Jonny it would all work out. Needed to hear all the details even though it would not help.

Race opened his eyes and looked at Jonny, who was trying to get his breathing under control. It broke Race's heart a little how hard he was trying. "Stop what?" he asked again haltingly.

Jonny closed his eyes and shook his head no. Tears started streaming down his face and he released an unsteady breath. "I love her. I love her," he repeated and dropped his head into his hands. "I'm not banging her. It's not just sex. It's not like that. I don't do that. I'd never…I love her," he cried. "I have to stop this."

Race sat back in his chair again. He had suspected they were sleeping together for quite a while, but hearing the admission still felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on him. 'Table it,' he told himself. He needed to deal with the problem he could solve. Jonny was all over the place. Probably did not even realize what he was saying.

Race stood and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shaking shoulders.

Jonny jumped out of the chair. Startled. He headed directly for the balcony. Ripping the door open and then leaning over the edge of the railing. He was sucking in deep breaths of air when Race finally joined him. There was no furniture out there so Jonny sat down in the corner and leaned back against the railing. They were so high up that he could barely hear himself think over the wind. That combined with the way it whipped around his head helped to clear it. Helped to steady his breathing.

He eventually looked up at Race who was standing over him. He waited to speak until he was sure he could without breaking down again. "I keep losing it. I'm sorry, Race. I told you that you didn't need to worry about me, but I'm not doing a good job of proving it." He wiped the tears off his face and neck.

Race got down on his haunches so they were eye level. They stared at each other sadly.

"He drugs them," Jonny started in a hollow voice. "You already know about that." It was not easy, but he kept going and did not turn away from Race's intense face. His voice got angrier the more he explained it. "He ties them down. All the…bodies…they have marks consistent with being tied down. Arms and legs. He strips them and washes them. He tortures them, but leaves their faces alone. He rapes them," his voice broke and he had to look away from Race for a moment.

"Jonny…"

"He kills them," he said over Race's voice, meeting his gaze again. "Then he wraps them up and throws them away like GARBAGE," Jonny finished with disdain, swallowing back the tears he wanted to shed. "Race..." he choked out.

"What?"

"I'm gonna kill him," Jonny declared.

Race stood. "Not if I get to him first."

XXX

Benton was not sure how much longer he could avoid Hadji. He had convinced the young man to lie down in the other room, but not before Hadji really pressed him for details about the case file. Benton was not ready to share. He wanted to be wrong. He found himself praying that he was faster to this discovery than Jonny and could prevent him from ever seeing it. While inside the FBI databases, Benton fortified its firewalls. He also wanted to prevent Hadji from finding it. He wanted to protect them both.

Phil's man, Benton thinks he introduced himself as Monroe, was making him even more uneasy. He was not exactly a prisoner in his room, but Monroe made it clear that it was best for them to wait for Phil to return. Although he would not say where Phil went. Benton could not help but notice that Estella had been gone for quite a while.

Benton was about to demand answers when Phil and Estella entered. He stood. "Where have you two been?" he yelled. He did not mean to raise his voice and immediately regretted it when he saw Estella's face. She was being supported by Phil. "What?" Benton demanded. Estella started to cry.

"We found…"

"No," Benton shook his head and had to grip the back of his chair.

"What?" Hadji rushed into the room.

"It wasn't Jess," Phil rushed. "…but we did find a second body." Phil turned to Hadji and nodded his head toward Estella. "Can you?"

"Of course," Hadji nodded, taking Estella into his arms and leading her to the other room. Benton followed and made sure the door was shut before speaking.

"Any word on Race or my son?" Benton asked.

Phil sighed. "I didn't see them, but they were definitely there. One of the deputies described someone matching Jonny's description at the scene before we arrived and then we ran into Jade."

"Jade?"

"Yep," Phil shrugged. "Bartlett's interrogating her now. It's pointless. She won't give him anything useful, but that arrogant prick won't listen to me. Interrogating her is a waste of time and resources."

"Bartlett's motives are personal," Benton then announced.

"How do you know?" Phil asked.

Benton handed Phil an iPad. "All the information you need is on there," Benton sagged. It was too early, but he needed a drink. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a whiskey. "A Meade twenty inch."

"What's that?" Phil asked, glancing up from the iPad.

"My Christmas gift to Jessie," Benton offered. "A rather powerful telescope. I took her to the Keck Observatory for her thirteenth birthday," he smiled wistfully. "Of the three, she's the only one to share my love for astronomy. I already have it all set up for her on the top floor of the lighthouse. It was a bit pricey, but all of my peers at Harvard have been going out of their way to tell me how impressive she was last semester. That made me so happy and I wanted her to know how proud I am. Truly proud."

Phil handed the iPad to Monroe. He needed to go somewhere quiet and read it, but saw enough to understand why Benton was so upset. "We'll be back soon," Phil promised.

"Phil," Benton called out. "I want you running this investigation. If I need to call someone to make that happen, you let me know. You take control," Benton demanded. "What happened to those girls," Benton's voice cracked as he pointed at the iPad. "You won't let happened to her. Not that bright and beautiful little girl who has all the potential in the world."

Phil gave a strong nod of understanding and then left the room. Benton sat back down, took a sip of his whiskey and then immediately put it to the side. That was not what he needed.

XXX

After their conversation on the balcony, Race forced Jonny to take a shower and cool off against his will. It was as much for Jonny's benefit as his own. He needed a few quiet moments to think and regroup. He needed both Temple and Jonny to find his daughter. The events of the day had proven that. He would still be out searching the wrong locations if not for Temple's help and he would not know anything about the man who had her if not for Jonny. He needed to stay neutral and be the rock of this unexpected trio. Temple was a hothead on a good day and Jonny was a hothead when it came to Jess. It was not a good combination.

Race was sitting at Jonny's computer and going through the file as he contemplated their next steps. Flipping through the crime scene photos, put Jonny's actions and reactions over the last few hours into perspective for Race. If these images had been burned into his brain sooner, he may have burned something to the ground too. He found himself praying that Jonny had the wrong profile, but the sick pattern fit. Bartlett clearly thought so too. As Race studied each photo, he made sure to look at the names. He did not want to think of them as victims. They were daughters and sisters and he would do this for them too. His heart stopped when he got to the last photo. One of the first girls.

Amy Bartlett. His daughter.

For the first time since this all started, Race saw Bartlett as a human being. Not an obstacle to overcome. He ran a hand over his face in agitation.

"One thing at a time," he told himself.

Jonny came out of the bathroom a moment later and sat down across from Race. His eyes darted around the whole place, including at Temple still on the ground, before landing on his own feet. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"Stop apologizing," Race told him. "I promise you have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing, okay?"

"Alright," Jonny nodded. "Thanks."

"Look, Temple…"

"Is an asshole," Jonny cut in.

"He is," Race laughed. "Always has been, but he's good at his job and here to help us. Can you avoid knocking him out again? Please?"

Jonny shrugged. "As long as he watches his mouth."

"Fair enough," Race laughed again. It felt good and then he felt guilty. Reality crashing back. "He should be up any second. Do me a favor and go for coffee and some Tylenol. A peace offering?"

"Sure," Jonny stood and headed for the door.

"Hey," Race called out and Jonny pivoted around. "How DID you find us?"

Jonny did not want to lie, but he did not want to tell Race either. He wanted a back-up plan in case they tried to ditch him.

Race watched as Jonny contemplated how much to reveal. In the end, he walked out without saying anything and Race smirked. Proud was not the right word, but it was close.

XXX

Phil had never been a big fan of Jade, but knew she must be in this situation because she was helping Race. That was all the incentive he needed to help her. When she refused to talk at the scene of the last body, Bartlett had hauled her away with threats of never seeing the light of day again. Phil wanted to intervene right there, but knew that getting Estella back to the hotel was his priority.

That decision had allowed him to speak with Benton. Now armed with the information Benton had uncovered, Phil was ready to take control of this operation. Phil was a father. Thinking as a father, he could understand Bartlett's need for either justice or revenge. However, he could not justify that need superseding the safety of the girls that were still alive.

He intended to have it out with Bartlett and if the ensuing commotion allowed Jade to slip away… so be it.

XXX

Temple was awake for a full minute before he was able to open his eyes. The roughness of the carpet against his cheek was unwelcome. He pushed himself up onto his elbows with a grunt and then rubbed his jawline. He glanced to his right to see Race and Jonny working and not paying him any attention. It took him a minute to figure out what happened. The kid had clocked him. There was a bottle of water and some Tylenol by his head.

He took a knee to see how that felt and it did not feel great. He took the Tylenol.

"Take it slow, old man."

"Fuck you, Bannon."

Temple got upright and then approached them at half his normal pace.

Race stood and gestured for Temple to take his seat.

"I'm fine," Temple growled.

"Sit," Race ordered. "Don't be stubborn. We have a plan and I need you to have a clear head."

"Fine." Temple sat down with a grunt and shot Jonny a dirty look. The kid did not even look up from his computer screen. "I don't appreciate being sucker punched."

Jonny looked up. "Don't disrespect her and I won't have to sucker punch you."

Temple grinned. He looked at Race who shrugged. "I really am starting to like this fucking kid."


	16. Chapter 21 - Extended

Phil stalked right by Bartlett's agents without saying a word. Bartlett had commandeered a corner suite to conduct his interrogation of Jade.

"Sir…stop. You can't go in there," a rather large man in a poorly tailored suit yelled after him.

Phil ignored him and kept walking. He did not have time to get a key to the locked door so he settled for banging on it loudly. He knew the noise would eventually get to Bartlett and force him to open up.

Bartlett's agents kept yelling, but none of them were bold enough to put their hands on the Director of I-One.

Bartlett was yelling before he got the door fully open. The same old tirade. Phil stood there with a blank look on his face and confidently waited for his turn to speak.

"Amy," was all he said.

If Phil were a lesser man, the look that crossed Bartlett's face would have brought him a certain amount of pleasure. Bartlett swallowed and then visibly deflated. He nodded for his men to stand down and stepped aside to let Phil in the room.

The room was surprisingly spacious. It opened into a common area with two couches, a large TV and a desk. Besides the front door, there were four exits from the common area. The doors to the two bedrooms, the master bath and a balcony, respectively. It was tastefully decorated and clearly meant for the higher end customers of the Ritz. Phil found himself wondering which well-off couple Bartlett had pissed off when he kicked them out of the suite.

Jade was sitting in the desk chair. Her hands were folded in her lap and handcuffed. Bartlett was at least smart enough to make sure he could see her hands at all times.

"Let's go into the bedroom and discuss this," Bartlett demanded quietly, leading the way.

Phil followed Bartlett, dropping his pocket knife into Jade's lap as he walked by.

She caught it seamlessly and then raised an eyebrow at Phil.

"You're on your own," Phil said dryly.

Once behind closed doors, Phil waited. He would not be the one to speak first. He watched as Bartlett mulled over what to say. How much to give away.

"How much do you know?" Bartlett eventually asked outright.

Phil sighed. "I know everything, Director. I'm very sorry about your daughter. I can't even imagine how that would feel."

"No…you can't," Bartlett sat down heavily on the king sized bed.

"I'm taking over the investigation," Phil told him quietly. "You're not objective."

"That's not true," Bartlett tried to defend.

"Every move you've made has been about YOU catching the man that killed your daughter, not…"

"The man that TOOK her from me," Bartlett interrupted. "Brutalized her. He…"

"I know and I'm truly sorry for that," Phil tried to convey kindly. "But you have an obligation to put the lives currently at stake ahead of your personal vendetta. I believe you're good at your job, but I don't believe you're capable of completing this investigation. Step aside willingly and put me in charge. Let me use your men to search this island. They're not doing any good milling around this hotel waiting for Bannon. Race won't come back here without his daughter. If you step aside, this can stay between us…for now and we'll figure things out once those girls are home safe. If not, I'll go straight to the top and ruin the career you've spent thirty years building in thirty seconds. I don't want to do that, but I will if you make me. I won't let those girls be an afterthought for one moment longer."

"You've never bent the rules for someone you care about?" Bartlett accused. "You haven't done that in the last twenty-four hours alone for Bannon and his daughter?"

"Don't deflect," Phil warned. "This is your best option at present. Benton is the one who uncovered this and he's in no mood to compromise. He can and will go over both our heads so fast. Work with me, Director."

Bartlett's shoulders slumped. "I'll give the order."

"Appreciate it," Phil nodded and then left the room. He smirked when Jade was nowhere in sight.

XXX

Temple had spent the better part of the last thirty years training the next generation of SEALs. He prided himself on molding the best and could not deny Jonny's potential the longer he watched and learned. The kid had all the physical features that were precursors for success, but more impressive were his skills behind the computer. He was the whole package and the Navy needed more of that in Temple's opinion. Then he massaged his bruised jawline and the annoyance crept in again. "Update me," he growled.

Race filled Temple in on everything they knew. He wanted to spare Jonny from having to say it all again. He let Temple absorb the information for a minute. "While you were taking your nap," Race continued dryly. "We flagged and ranked ten more locations that I want to search. All abandoned or isolated enough that someone would have enough privacy to go unnoticed for a few days. We mapped out how to hit them so we cover the most ground quickly. Obviously, we can only rely on the computer imagines to an extent. We'll adjust as we go like always." Race stopped when he saw the wheels turning in Temple's head. "What is it?"

"He's escalating," Temple pointed out. "Going from three girls to five after all this time. That's crazy."

"I don't think this fucker's sanity is up for debate," Jonny spat.

Temple slammed his fist on the table and stood, pointing a finger at Jonny. "Listen you little shit…"

Jonny jumped up too, knocking his chair over.

"JONNY," Race boomed. "Sit. Down. Now." Jonny picked up the chair and did as he was told. Then Race directed his attention to Temple. "Greg…that's not helpful."

"He…"

"Is a kid," Race interrupted. "How 'bout we be the adults? Don't make me play referee. I have enough to deal with. I need you both focused. Okay?"

"Fine."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying," Temple continued. "Escalating that quickly is crazy unheard of. Guys who stay active this long and that regularly live and die by their routines. Their overly cautious. Their patient to a fault. Not because they don't want to get caught. I mean, of course they don't want to get caught, but that's not what motivates their patience. It's because their crimes are their artistry. They're OCD about it."

"Seems like you know a lot about this kind of thing," Jonny added quietly.

"I spent too many years trying to outsmart horrible people. Now I know how they think," Temple met Jonny's eyes briefly and then shrugged, looking away. "Probably explains why I'm so likeable."

"More girls equals more risk of exposure. Why would someone like him take that risk?" Jonny wanted to understand. He wanted inside this guy's mind.

"There's no point in speculating," Race cut in.

"I want to hear his theory," Jonny pushed.

Temple looked at Race before answering. "He either planned it this way, which makes him cocky and crazy or he didn't plan it at all. Something set him off, which makes him impulsive and more dangerous than he's ever been. Neither option is good, but my vote is for the later. My gut tells me he would've only taken four if he planned to increase his numbers. Something set him off."

Jonny swallowed back the fear that wanted to take him down. "Jessie wasn't part of his plan," Jonny announced.

"I agree," Race offered.

"How can you know that?" Temple scoffed. "The odds say that's not true."

Jonny shook his head. "Because he stalked the girls that he planned to take. He didn't stalk her."

Temple laughed. "Oh…How do you know? Think you would've noticed him, young gun?"

Jonny gave him a dirty look. "No. I think SHE would've noticed him, old man."

Temple felt mildly guilty. "Look, I hate to break it to you, but most people don't even notice the person standing next to them. Especially teenage girls. Too busy on their goddamn phones."

"She's not most girls. She's his daughter," Jonny pointed at Race.

Race had been letting them talk while he decided what to do next. A revision to the plan was in order. "He's right, Greg. I could buy her being followed for a few weeks without noticing. Maybe. But not months. There's no chance."

"Alright," Temple conceded. "Let's say that's true. Where does that leave us?"

Race looked straight at Jonny. "You're not coming with us to search the rest of the island. Don't argue with me," he ordered when he saw that Jonny was about to object. "We've combed every piece of surveillance footage available from the areas surrounding where Jess and Keri were taken. Every avenue this psycho could've taken to get off the island by car or by boat and we've found nothing."

"Because he's smart," Jonny said. "He knows that's where we'd look and he avoids it."

"But he didn't plan to take my daughter," Race continued. "So maybe he wasn't being careful when he first saw her."

Jonny followed. His eyes lit up with a renewed sense of purpose. "You think he was a guest at the hotel?"

"That's where she spent most of the last few days," Race pointed out.

Jonny sagged as quickly as he perked up. "She was on the beach a few times too and that's where she was taken. Anyone could've…"

"Either way," Race interrupted. "If we retrace her steps…maybe an image was captured we can use to make an ID. You can retrace her steps better than anyone. Do that. Greg, give him one of the burners. Jonny, look at me. I want you to call us if you find anything. Promise me. Right now…or I swear I'll handcuff you to the goddamn balcony."

Jonny held Race's stare for a while before responding. "Race, tell me the truth. Are you just trying to distract me?"

Race sighed. "I wish I had that luxury, kid. Retracing her steps…scouting the other half of the island…it's all a calculated shot in the dark until we get a better lead. I want to cast a larger net."

"Alright," Jonny nodded. "But I won't stay put if I find something. You already know that so let's not pretend otherwise."

Race pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache coming on. "Fine. You come with us and work from the car." The more Race thought about it, the more he liked that option anyway so he could keep an eye on him. "Let's go," Race headed for the door.

"Deal," Jonny agreed, following.

"Wait," Temple called out. Jonny and Race kept walking. "Fuckers," he said under his breath, locking up quickly and then jogging to catch the elevator door before it closed. Temple watched them for a moment. They were both leaning against the back of the elevator with their eyes closed. He did not like this, but also could not think of a better alternative. "Racer?"

"What?" Race sighed, cracking an eyelid.

"For the record, I don't like this."

"Noted."

"…but seeing as it's the best option at present…at least disarm him," Temple advised. "I'm not comfortable with this love-struck lunatic being armed."

Jonny rolled his eyes without opening them and breathed heavily through his nose to try and quell his frustration.

Race put a hand on Temple's chest. "Leave it alone."

"No," Temple argued. "I don't go out there with people I don't trust. Rule number one."

"I'm aware of your rules," Race said.

"They've kept me alive this long," Temple shot back. "And you. So I'm pretty damn attached to them. Give me your gun, Jonny."

Jonny opened his eyes when he felt the elevator slowing. "I think I'll keep it, Greg. Thanks."

"Insolent little," Greg muttered. "GIVE IT TO ME," he then demanded.

"Take it from me," Jonny challenged, pushing by Race and out of the cramped space when the doors opened.

Race kept a hand on Temple until Jonny was gone.

"Race…"

"Leave it alone," Race barked.

XXX

Benton looked up distractedly when the door to his hotel room opened. There were no active leads in the casefile he had turned over to Phil, but he decided to look into all the dead ends anyway. He was hoping that a pair of fresh eyes would make a difference. So far, all of his researching had ended with a dead or incarcerated man.

"Father," Hadji greeted sadly.

Benton closed his laptop and patted the spot beside him on the couch. "Come sit by me for a moment?"

Ever the dutiful son, Hadji did exactly as he was asked. "I just checked on Jessie's grandparents," he offered. "Got them to eat something. Is Estella still sleeping?"

"She is," Benton smiled. "Sweet boy, always worried more for others."

"I feel so useless. I dislike this inactivity. It doesn't feel right," Hadji admitted. "More than half my family is out there in danger."

"I know," Benton closed his eyes and said a silent prayer. "There's great value in what you're doing though. I hope you know that? Taking care of her family…that's exactly what Jessie would want. So it's what Race and Jonny would want too."

"Yes," Hadji sighed. "Can I help you? What were you working on when I came in?"

Benton opened and closed his mouth a few times. "No…son."

"Please, father. I NEED to help."

XXX

In the video, she was standing by the elevators with her arms crossed over her chest. Waiting for him. He paused and zoomed in to her face. She looked nervous. He had not noticed that in the actual moment.

'Was this really only three days ago?' he thought. 'Feels like forever.'

He had two screens open on his computer. On one, he was systematically tracking her movements through the hotel from the moment she arrived. He would note the timestamp every time she showed up on camera. Then he would identify all cameras within three-hundred and sixty degrees of her and go to his second screen to review the footage from those cameras. He had a good system going, but wished there was a way to speed up his progress. He looked at the clock on the dashboard for the hundredth time and then his next breath caught in his throat.

It was three in the afternoon. He was in the passenger seat of the parked car. Race and Temple were searching the fourth location on their list. A rundown auto-body shop. Jonny had been timing them and was amazed at how quickly they operated. All the locations were different sizes, but they were averaging almost six thousand square feet per minute combined.

'Thirty-two hours,' he thought, starting the video again and seeing himself walk out of the elevator. Followed by Tyler and his friends.

 _"Hi handsome," she grabbed him before he could get very far._

 _"You need to stop sending me dirty texts," he said just loud enough for Tyler to hear._

 _"…but I want you inside me," she shot back without hesitation._

 _"You never stop surprising me," he laughed and then kissed her. He forgot about the outside world pretty quickly after that. "I'm so crazy about you."_

 _"It's so mutual," she laughed. "Sorry to assault you. I just wanted one more kiss before the full family reunion."_

 _"You never need to apologize for that," he promised. "I thought we were only having dessert with your grandparents?"_

 _"Oh how the dessert table has grown," she breathed dramatically. "Follow me, my love."_

Jonny was brought back from the memory when two doors slammed in sync. He felt Temple lean over his shoulder and look at his screen.

"She's pretty," Temple commented and then sat back.

Jonny wanted to slam the laptop shut at his words. 'No. She's beautiful,' he thought in response, but stayed quiet.

Jonny did not bother asking if they found anything as Race started the car and pulled away from the curb.

XXX

He watched. They were right outside of her hotel room. He was kissing her passionately, pressing her against the door like he was desperate to have her. Like he hadn't already had her three times that night. Like her mother was not in the room at the end of the hall. Like they were in their own world.

She eventually pushed him back with a huge smile on her face, turning around in his arms to open the door and then pulling him into her room. That was the last time she was on camera before they went to sleep that night. So far, he had not turned up anything new.

'That was a great night,' he thought. 'No. An amazing night.' Something else he had not realized in the actual moment. She was back in his arms after three months, he had gotten the nod of approval from her grandmother, her announcement on how she planned to reward his patience blew his mind and her decision to transfer to Stanford stole his heart for the thousandth time. She was a pro at that. And it had all happened in the span of a few hours.

He closed his eyes and accessed his memory. The next time she would have been caught on camera would have been the following morning when she left him to meet her mom for lunch. After that, he had spent the majority of that day angry with her. In hindsight, he was kicking himself. How could he have gotten so angry so easily after the amazing night before? He wanted the day back. He wanted to do it better. She deserved that.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts and the silence of the car that he did not feel himself drifting. Then he jumped in his seat. The way you do when you're falling asleep and are suddenly jolted back to consciousness.

'Shit,' he thought, opening the door and walking around the car to wake himself up. When he reached the passenger side door again, he jumped up and down a few times and shook his head to keep himself alert.

'We need to make another coffee run.'

Then he leaned on the car and stared across the street at the abandoned car dealership that Race and Temple were searching.

He looked at the clock again. 'What's taking them so long?'

XXX

Every alarm bell in Race's head went off as he and Temple approached the back door of the dealership. Race was in the lead. He stopped and pointed down, indicating to Temple the freshly disturbed dirt in the abandoned flower bed and for Temple to make sure he stayed on the pavement. Until they cleared the space, they would only speak in hand signals.

Crouching down in front of the door, Race pointed his flashlight at the handle. Glinting clearly, even in the daylight, was a red hair wrapped around the rusted metal. Race's breath hitched. He had already checked the surrounding area for any evidence of surveillance, but that made him pop back up and check again. Nothing.

Temple carefully removed the hair. The way it was wrapped around the handle was no accident. It was a way for this guy to confirm the place had been undisturbed before entering again. Temple also grabbed a rock from the flower bed before standing back up and letting Race take his place to pick the lock.

The warning on the door seemed to imply that the place would be empty, but Race still opened the door with great care to avoid making any noise. Once inside, there was a whole lot of empty floor space where all the cars used to be displayed. The area was just barely lit by the natural light making its way through the dirty windows.

Race pulled his weapon immediately and headed toward the office area on the other side of the building. Temple placed the hair on the ground with the rock on top to keep it from blowing away. Then he followed Race. At all the other locations, they had split up to cover the area quicker. He decided to stick with Race for this one.

They cleared the top floor in two minutes. The only places for someone to hide were the bathrooms, a few cubicles and the two rooms with a door. A breakroom and a supervisor's office. All of those spaces were still covered in a perfect layer of dust.

That left the door to the lower level. Based on the floor plans Race had studied, the lower level was not nearly as big as the ten thousand square foot ground floor. It was about a quarter of that. He stalked toward the door and checked the handle. It was clean. He tried it and it was locked. He leaned down and picked that lock too. He took a breath to steady himself before standing and opening the door.

Race and Temple stared into the darkness.

"Try the light switch," Temple said. "We both know he's not here right now, but he could be back any time so we need to get in and out."

Race flipped the switch up and the space below illuminated. He closed his eyes and listened hard, praying she would call out to him.

"Racer?" Temple questioned when his friend stood immobilized at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry," he cleared his throat.

Temple pushed Race aside and walked down a few steps. "Stay up here and cover me," he offered. "I'll be right back."

Race was tempted to take him up on the offer, but started to follow on shaky legs instead.

"Fucking hell," Temple exclaimed a second later, causing Race to rush the last few steps.

As soon as Race's foot left the last stair, he spun around to get a full view of the room. It was a stalker's wet dream. The room was all fluorescent lights and white walls. The four walls were covered in photographs. Each dedicated to one of the girls. Race jogged around the room to confirm what he already knew in his heart.

"You two were right," Temple commented. "He wasn't following her."

They both pulled out cameras and moved to opposite walls, taking as many pictures as they could.

"I wish I was as organized as this guy," Temple huffed. "Mine are all labeled by hand with notes on what he was thinking and in chronological order. Dates back almost a year. Lena."

Race ignored the cavalier tone in Temple's voice with effort. "Mine started eight months ago. Brenda." He continued to move down the wall as fast as he could, trying to ignore how much she looked like Jessie. How happy and carefree she looked in all the pictures. Race did not read any of the handwritten notes until he got to the last picture. Brenda was in jeans and a sweater, sitting on a park bench and looking at her phone. Her red hair was down and whipping around her face from the wind. The note read simply:

 _I'll make her mine tomorrow and then she'll be mine forever._

Race felt the bile gather in his throat, but managed to stare at the white space left on the wall and push it back down.

Temple cleared his throat. "Uh…Race, you're gonna want to see this. He'll definitely be back here before he finishes."

Race swallowed and then rushed over to stand behind Temple. There was a picture of Lena with the same handwritten note Race had just read, but after that picture was not empty wall. There were more photos. Clear evidence of what this monster put Lena through. Close-ups of how he hurt her. Worse than the case file photos because she was alive and afraid in them. The close-up of her eyes filled with tears would haunt Race forever. Green eyes.

He turned away, keeling over and throwing up. He closed his eyes tightly once his body stopped betraying him. He stood upright. Ready to rip another human being apart. Literally.

"Come on man," Temple sighed. "I know this is tough, but now I have to clean that up."

Race spun around like he was prepared for a fight. His eyes were brimming with tears and pure rage. Temple involuntarily took a step back when Race took a step forward. "You don't know how tough this is," Race choked out and then held his hands up in front of him less than two feet apart. "Love something since it was this big and then you might get a fucking clue."

Temple looked away so Race could collect himself before speaking again. "Lisa's wall is the same as Lena's and there's nothing on Keri's wall after the last photo of him just watching her. We need to sit on this place, Race. He'll come back here and then we follow him and end it."

Race ran a hand over his face. "Sacrifice another girl?" he laughed without humor.

"And save your daughter," Temple pointed out logically. "He'll kill Brenda first."

Race met Temple's eyes again. "I can't take that chance, Greg."

"Alright," Temple agreed. "You and Jonny sit on this place. That way you can keep eyes on him while he works the other angle. I'll search the remaining locations on my own. If you two find something, I'll come back and watch this place."

Race nodded in agreement. He did not like the idea of sitting and waiting, but knew that was the best plan. The only thing giving him any solace in that moment was the fact that this psycho would definitely be back within a few hours, which meant his life was already over. Race would get to end him no matter what happened.

"Go update the kid. I'll get this place back in order," Temple offered.

Race gestured toward Keri's wall. It was the only one with a door. "Thanks. I'm gonna check that out first." He walked over. A little defeated. The doorknob was clean and unlocked. He opened it and was taken aback again with what he saw. It was the dark room where the recent photos were developed. Race walked in, trying to adjust to the harsh glow of the red light. It was a small room so there were not many photos hanging up, but each one made his blood boil.

He stood frozen and closed his eyes.

'Ponchita.'

A sharp pain shot through his head and Race struggled to keep his emotions in check.

"Whoa," Temple walked in and looked around. "Well…it's understandable why she didn't notice she was being watched. She looks…distracted."

The photos were of Jessie on the beach. Kissing Jonny. Then in various stages of undress. On top of him.

"Get the fuck out," Race glared, shoving Temple hard with two hands.

Temple backpedaled out of the room and slammed hard into a motionless Jonny, who absorbed the hit like a statue.

"You…you were taking too long," Jonny whispered painfully, looking through Greg and into the room. When he lunged for the closest photo a moment later, Temple tackled him to the ground.

They rolled around for a minute before Temple came out on top.

"Get off me," Jonny struggled.

Temple pressed his forearm into Jonny's throat until he calmed down. "We can't disturb anything, idiot. Tell me you understand that?" Jonny closed his eyes and nodded the best he could manage. Temple released him, but still put himself between the photos and Jonny. He watched as Jonny coughed, rolled onto his stomach and then slowly got to his knees, reaching up to grab the railing to help with getting to his feet.

"I'm gonna get back to work," Jonny said hollowly, heading up the stairs without another word. His eyes filled with tears as he walked, blurring his vision. His head swam with visions of her. He felt like he was trying to walk through thick mud and could not lift his right leg. He could see the exit, but with every step he took the door seemed to move five feet further away.

His hand shot out and he held on to the first firm thing he could find in a vice grip.

'Keep it together. Keep moving,' he screamed at himself. 'You just have to make it to car. You don't get to fall apart right now. She deserves better. Keep moving. Just keep moving.'

"I just have to keep moving," he mumbled.

"You're not doing a great job of that on your own," Temple said loudly, causing Jonny to focus back on his current surroundings. Temple was that firm thing he had grabbed. He pushed himself away and landed on his knees. Eyes searching for the exit. He had only made it halfway across the room and not even on his own.

'You're a disappointment,' he thought, staring hard at the ground.

" _You're the furthest thing from a disappointment, baby. I love you."_

Jonny forced himself back upright and managed to side step Temple, who tried to take his gun, in the process.

"Don't touch me," Jonny warned, heading for the door again.

"You recover quickly from your lunatic behavior," Temple called after him. "That's impressive anyway."

"Shut the fuck up," Jonny snapped.

"It's not your fault," Temple yelled.

"I just found out that it literally is my fault, asshole. You said yourself that something set him off. It was me. I put her right in his path."

Temple watched Jonny leave. "That kid's gonna give himself an ulcer," he muttered and then headed downstairs to help Race wrap up. He found his old friend sitting on the bottom step with a blank stare. Temple sat down heavy next to him. "I'm sorry, Racer."

"For what exactly?" Race said monotone.

"Everything," Temple sighed. "Including that I have no idea what the right thing is to say."

When Race sat there unresponsive, Temple thought he would try to distract him with a change of subject. "I've gotta admit that you trained the kid well. What are his plans after graduation?"

"Stanford," Race sighed.

"Shit," Temple said impressed. "Smart kid."

"Yep."

"I think I'm gonna test him a little. He have any interest in joining up? I could really use…"

"That's not the right thing to say," Race turned and met Temple's eyes. "He won't live this life. That's final. I'll clean up my own mess," he then announced, standing up. "Can you please look around and make sure everything is left how we found it?"

"Yeah sure."

XXX

" _Little help?" she asked in a strained toned._

 _Jonny was sitting on the couch in the living room of the Compound. He was sitting dead center with his legs spread wide and his arms spread even further across the top of the couch. He wanted a front row seat to this show. "You got yourself into this, love. Don't ruin my Saturday further."_

" _Stop sulking," she accused. "It's one date night, babe. Besides, isn't it kinda nice to already be relaxing at home in our PJs?"_

" _This is how it starts," he teased. "Not tonight, honey. We'll do it next week. I promise. I can hear it now. Also, you know I can't RELAX," he put 'relax' in air quotes. "…when you wear those type of pajamas."_

 _She was wearing a shorts and tank top set that left little to the imagination. Teal. No bra. He could not tell if she was wearing underwear, but he was trying to figure it out. Since they had started sleeping together, Jonny was convinced that every single thing she did was carefully designed to make him physically explode._

" _What are you talking about?" she laughed. "Pajamas are pajamas. I don't have different types."_

 _Jonny threw his head back and chuckled. "Yes you do. Don't try to convince me this is in my head, Jess. If Hadj was home right now, you wouldn't be wearing those."_

" _Yes I would," she argued. "I HAVE worn these in front of him before."_

" _No you haven't," Jonny scoffed. "I'd have lost my shit if you did. Your dad too. I think I'd remember that."_

 _She narrowed her eyes. "So possessive, Quest."_

" _No more than you," he raised an eyebrow. "I heard about that 'conversation' you had with Haley a few days ago."_

 _Jessie just smirked and shrugged. "Stop with the air quotes already. Besides, you'd have the same reaction if I was wearing long sleeves and plaid."_

 _He grinned. "You know how flannel gets me going, baby."_

" _You're losing it," she countered._

" _Jokes aside, this is cruel and unusual punishment. You know how much I love Saturday nights. It's the only time I get you all to myself. I look forward to it all week, Jess."_

 _She looked at him sideways. "If you're so upset, what's with the grin? You haven't stopped smiling since you walked in here to NOT help me."_

 _Jonny rolled his eyes and then stared down at the twin girls Jessie had agreed to babysit for the day as a favor to Mary. They were nine weeks old. Jessie was sitting cross-legged on the floor and had one in each arm. They were being quiet for the first time in an hour. Dozing peacefully._

" _Huh?" she prodded._

" _Well…they are cute," he admitted. "When they're not screaming bloody murder anyway."_

 _Jessie perked up. "Want to hold one?"_

" _Nope," Jonny laughed. "Then you'll make me change it."_

" _She. Not it," Jessie corrected._

" _Whatever," Jonny sighed. "Aren't they too young to be away from their mom?"_

" _Obviously not," Jessie pointed out._

 _He could tell she was getting annoyed, but she had sprung this on him last minute so he planned to give her a hard time. "Where's the other one?" Jonny looked around._

" _I don't know," Jessie sighed tiredly. "She chased after Bandit. Can you please go check on her? She's a mature six, but she's still only six. I don't want her getting into anything she shouldn't."_

 _Jonny shrugged noncommittally. "Our dads locked down everything important before they left. They remember how we used to be. Does Mary really handle all three on her own?"_

" _Apparently, but I have no idea how. Why won't you just help me?" she whisper yelled. "If this is a real preview..."_

" _That's a premature topic Jess and I don't appreciate being tested. Is that seriously why you set this up?" he accused._

 _She furrowed her brow. "Is that why you're acting like an ass? You think I set you up? Get over yourself, Jonny."_

 _Jonny stood heavily. "I'll go fine the other one."_

" _Her name is Ellie and don't do me any favors," Jessie sneered. "I'll find her myself after I get these two settled. I don't need your help."_

" _I'm only going to rescue my dog," Jonny shot back and then walked away._

 _He looked back before entering the hallway and caught a glimpse of her struggling to stand without waking either of the sleeping babies. He had taken it too far and felt like a jerk. He did not know where that accusation came from. It had not crossed his mind when she cancelled on him for the night or when he initially walked into the room and saw her with the babies, but then it hit him out of nowhere and he got anxious. He loved her and assumed they would have a family. Someday. Far in the future. But it had never felt like a real thing before. Just one of those abstract ideas._

 _He walked down the hall slowly. With no real direction until he heard a tiny laugh. He followed the sound and ended up in the library. Ellie was rolling around on the floor with Bandit. Giving the dog more attention than Jonny had in months. Jonny felt like a jerk for that too._

 _Jonny watched them for a few minutes before interrupting. She was a cute little girl. Blonde and dressed in all pink. Jonny thought she looked small for her age._

" _Thanks for playing with my dog," he announced his presence._

 _Ellie jumped in surprise. Standing and then staring at the ground. "Sorry," she mumbled._

" _It's okay," Jonny smiled. "I didn't mean to scare you. I think Bandit likes you a lot. He doesn't lick everyone's face. Only people he likes."_

" _Really?" she asked quietly._

" _Definitely," Jonny laughed, crouching down to pet Bandit. "I'll tell you a secret," Jonny then whispered conspiratorially._

 _Ellie's eyes lit up and she knelt back down by Bandit. "What?" she asked._

" _Scratch him here," Jonny demonstrated._

" _His leg is going crazy," she giggled._

" _I know. It's his favorite spot. You try," Jonny got up to give her space. He walked over to the closest bookshelf and perused his options. If he was going to be stuck at home all night, he liked the idea of reading for a few hours. He smiled to himself when he saw the Count of Monte Cristo. One of his all-time favorites. He grabbed it without thinking and headed for the chaise in the corner. Ellie was still engrossed in Bandit so he opened the book and started to read._

 _He was twenty pages in when he felt tiny hands tugging on his pajama bottoms._

" _Whatcha reading?" she asked._

" _The Count of Monte Cristo," he told her._

" _What's it about?" she asked._

" _A fun adventure," he said simply._

" _Do you like it?"_

" _I love it. It's one of my favorite stories. What's your favorite story?" he asked._

" _The Little Mermaid," she said excitedly and climbed up on the chaise with him. "Do you know that one?"_

" _I do," Jonny nodded. "That's a good choice."_

" _Are you Jessie's boyfriend?" Ellie laughed._

" _Why do you ask?" he wanted to know._

" _I saw you kiss her on the cheek," she whispered._

" _You saw that," he said. Mock scandalized. "You weren't supposed to see that."_

" _I did," she yelled and then got quiet. "I think she looks like a princess. Like Ariel."_

 _Jonny nodded. "I think she looks like a princess too."_

" _Do you loooove her?"_

" _Very much."_

" _How much."_

" _This much," he said, spreading his arms as far as they would go._

" _Whoa," Ellie exclaimed._

" _Whoa," Jonny agreed._

" _My mom's like a princess too," Ellie offered._

" _Yeah? You miss her?" Jonny asked._

" _Yes," Ellie whispered sadly and then laid down, resting her head on Jonny's leg._

 _He looked down confused, but then place a hand on Ellie's head. "Don't worry. She'll be here to pick you up before you know it."_

" _That's not my mom," she grumbled. "My mom's an angel."_

" _Oh?" Jonny's breath hitched. He felt like a deer in headlights. He did not know what to say._

" _I still talk to her all the time though," Ellie continued. "Every night. Jessie told me she could hear me and that she will always listen even if she can't answer. I was worried she would be lonely in heaven, but Jessie said there are millions of angels to be her friend."_

" _Jessie's pretty smart," Jonny offered, pushing the hair out of Ellie's face. "She told you all this tonight?" he asked, trying to place when that could have happened._

 _Ellie shook her head no against Jonny's leg. "She told me long time ago. She's my Big Sister. We go to the park together. Will you read to me?"_

' _Gotta love the attention span of a six-year-old,' he thought._

" _Sure. Do you want to pick a book?"_

" _Nah. Can you read me yours?" she asked._

 _Jonny picked up the book and continued reading chapter three out loud. He was reading on autopilot while trying to remember if Jess had ever mentioned Ellie. He did not think she had, but his mind had also been distracted lately. "You liking this?" he checked in._

" _Yes," she said in a sleepy voice._

 _Jonny paused and then looked down at her again. "My mom's an angel too, Ellie."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah," he swallowed. It still hurt to think about._

" _Do you talk to her?"_

" _Sometimes," Jonny whispered. "Do you want me to ask my mom to be friends with your mom?"_

" _Is your mom nice?"_

" _So nice," Jonny smiled. "And fun."_

" _I think that's a good idea. Then they won't be lonely for sure."_

" _Exactly," Jonny cleared his throat. "Want me to keep reading."_

" _Yes please."_

 _He got through chapter five before he felt eyes on him. Jonny looked up and Jessie was leaning in the doorway. Arms crossed. He lifted Ellie's sleeping form off his lap and stood. Careful not to wake her. He headed straight for Jessie once he had Ellie settled. Jessie moved back into the hallway so Jonny could close the door over._

 _He pulled her into his arms as soon as he was close enough. Jessie wrapped her arms around his waist and burrowed her head under his chin. "Keep surprising me the rest of our lives?" he asked lovingly._

 _She kissed his collar bone lightly. "What are you going on about now?"_

" _Every time I think I know exactly how amazing you are, you surprise me with something more, Jess. You're the best person I know. I love you so much."_

 _She hugged him closer before responding. "I think you're pretty special too, ya know? I overheard some of your conversation with Ellie earlier. You trying to melt my heart away?"_

 _Jonny deflected, toying with the hem of her tank top. He was a little embarrassed. "No. Just these PJs, baby."_

" _Shut up," she punched his side playfully. "I'm being serious."_

 _He held on tighter. He was not ready to let go yet. "I was too. About the PJs and how amazing I think you are."_

" _I love you too, Jonny."_

" _Why didn't you tell me about Ellie?" he asked softly._

 _Jessie shrugged in his embrace. "I wasn't keeping it from you. I've been part of the Big Sister program for years. We've never spent much time talking about the girls I meet there. I'm usually paired with older girls and I've honestly never felt like I was making much of a difference with them…except maybe helping with their math homework here and there. When they paired me with Ellie…it took a while before she would even talk to me, but once she was comfortable…well you just experienced it. She's pretty sweet. I just wanted to help her."_

" _Sounds like you did," Jonny said proudly._

" _She reminded me of this other really cute six-year-old I once knew," Jessie lifted her head and kissed his chin. "She opened up to you very quick. I'm a little jealous."_

" _I have one of those faces, babe."_

 _Jessie leaned back to look at him. "Hmm…it is a pretty good face."_

 _He pulled her into a slow kiss. He had no desire to rush it or deepen it. She stood on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with the same slow burning passion. He brought her flush against his body and she made a soft noise that made him want to pick her up and spend the rest of the night in his bed finding new ways to make her make that noise._

 _Screaming babies interrupted them before his mind could go too far down that path._

" _Wow," Jonny breathed against her lips. "This really is a full-time job."_

" _Yeah…wow," she stepped back and pointed a finger at him. "You're dangerous." He grabbed her hand and headed back toward the living room with her. He smiled at her. "What?" she asked cautiously._

" _I could think of worse ways to spend a Saturday than getting a preview to life with you."_

" _Hmm," she hummed. "So the idea of domesticity doesn't make you want to run off and join I-One or something?" She said it lightly, but he knew she wanted the real answer._

" _It doesn't," he said quickly._

 _She quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"_

 _He considered before answering again. "I mean it does generally speaking, but under extraordinarily specific circumstances I like the idea."_

" _Extraordinarily specific circumstances?"_

" _Yeah," he kissed her hand. "A little person that's half you and half me…specifically." He saw her try to hide a big smile. "I'm talking WAY down the line, babe."_

 _She looked at him like he had three heads. "Obviously, I don't want this for at least ten years. Maybe more, but I do want it someday. With you."_

" _Me too." He stopped short when they reached the living room. The babies had stopped crying. "That's weird," he commented, rushing over to the play pen. Afraid something was wrong. He released a breath he did not realize he had been holding when he looked down on them. They were staring at each other. Making gurgling noises. Jessie came up beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist. He threw an arm around her shoulders._

" _Mary was telling me they calm each other down sometimes," she whispered._

" _Do you think they understand each other?" Jonny wondered._

" _In their own way," she said. "They must, right? They literally came into this world together. It's pretty cool if you think about it. They have a built-in partner for life."_

" _Yeah," Jonny grinned at her. "It is."_

" _Are you flirting with me, Quest?"_

" _Depends," he hedged. "Is it working?"_

" _I don't know," she said dramatically, backing away toward the exit. "It's been a long day. Next week though, honey. I promise."_

 _Jonny's eyes got wide and then he lunged at her. She was a step ahead though so he ended up chasing her out of the room and down the hallway. He grabbed her around the waist as soon as he caught up, lifting her off the ground and into the nearest corner. A small space between the china cabinet in the hallway and the door to his father's study. He had her pinned there in a heartbeat. He was a full head taller than her now so he had to lean down to touch his forehead to hers. Lips hovering over hers. Her heavy breathing distracting him._

" _I'm not letting you go until you admit you've never worn this outfit before," he threatened._

" _I don't want you to let me go," she gripped his t-shirt and kissed him._

 _He slipped both his hands up her body and circled her neck, taking control of the kiss. He pressed his lips to hers firmly for a few seconds and then came up for air._

" _Admit it," he urged._

" _No," she refused._

 _He leaned back down and settled his bottom lip between hers, but still refused to deepen the kiss. She made that soft sound again and he had to pull back quickly to maintain control._

" _Tell me," he murmured._

 _She shook her head and lifted up on her tip toes. He met her half way, giving in to temptation and exploring her mouth leisurely. After a minute, he stopped reluctantly to get his breathing back under control. She was not helping. Her hands had found their way under his shirt and were tracing the lines of his abs._

" _Why do you do this to me, Jess?"_

" _What?" she teased. Hands then heading south and inside his boxers. His eyes drifted closed and his mouth popped opened in surprise at her actions. He was not expecting this tonight._

 _He dropped his head to her shoulder and instinctively moved his hips against her hands. She gripped him firmly and brought him to full attention in record time. "Make me weak," he moaned into her skin when her thumb grazed over the head of his dick. "Fuck…you make me weaker and stronger at the same time. I need you so much."_

 _He picked her up gently, making an unhappy noise when her hands released him and she wrapped them around his neck instead. He blindly backed into his Father's study and almost immediately deposited her on the floor in the middle of the room._

 _He towered over her and she stared back with a hooded gaze. He was on his hands and knees. Knees on either side of her hips and hands on either side of her head. He stared down at the small space he left between their bodies and moaned. Her nipples were hard as a rock against the teal fabric that had been torturing him all night. He leaned down and licked her through the fabric. The loud sound of enjoyment that crashed through her lips made him even harder._

 _She managed to push his pants halfway down his legs using her feet and then trailed them back up his legs to try and do the same with his boxers. Her hands were too busy clawing at his hair to help. He removed his lips from her chest only long enough to sit back on his knees and remove his shirt._

 _She moaned in response, running her hands slowly across his chest and abs. Before she could slip them back inside his boxers, he leaned forward and pulled at the front of her tank top until her breasts were in full view. She slipped her arms out of the straps and pushed the shirt down further._

" _I've been thinking about doing that all night," he growled diving back in face first._

 _She replaced her hands in his hair and arched wantonly into his mouth. His tongue worked her nipple into a tight bud before moving to the other and giving it the same attention._

" _Make love to me," she begged. "Please Jonny."_

 _Jonny responded by trailing a hand between their bodies and into her shorts. "Yes," he whispered against her skin when he felt that she was not wearing any underwear. Next, he desperately sat up and back onto his knees._

" _Babe," she started to sit up too, but he gently pushed her down. "I need you."_

" _Lay back," he whispered. "Hands above your head." He smiled when she listened. He stared at her and breathed heavily at the vision. Her hair was fanned out around her head. Her eyes were staring intently at his erection. Her lower lip firmly between her teeth. Her chest was heaving faster than his and her nipples were still glistening with the wetness from his mouth. Her shirt was bunched up around her midsection. He took a mental picture and then pulled his boxers down just low enough to release his erection. It bobbed appreciatively when she moaned._

 _Then he gripped her hips and pulled them up to meet him. He did not have the patience to remove her shorts. He pushed the material aside and guided himself to her entrance. He pushed into her wildly and froze, enjoying the sensation. Her body was warm and inviting._

 _He lowered her hips back to the floor and laid down flush on top of her. Forehead to forehead. He ran his hands teasingly up her body and laced his fingers into hers over her head. She mewled against his lips and pushed lightly against his hips._

 _He stared into her eyes for a while and then started moving again. It was an achingly slow pace, but the build-up of tension happened fast. He did not have much leverage in this position. Her eyes kept fluttering shut, but would shoot open wide when he grazed a spot inside of her just right. He memorized everything he was doing when he got a reaction like that. He wanted to know every single way to make her come undone. He wanted to own that completely._

" _Ha," she panted against his lips. "This feels amazing. Don't stop. Never stop."_

 _It was becoming too much for him too quick. Her eyes. He could feel each breath she took. The way every inch of her was pressed up against him. "I really need you to come for me, baby. Tell me what I can do."_

 _She threw her head to the side at his words, grasping his hands tighter and scrunching up her face in a silent scream of pleasure. He felt her body responding accordingly and then sat back quickly to grip her hips again and push into her more eagerly._

' _Nothing will ever compare to this,' he thought as her body contracted against him rhythmically, pulling him in further and then trying to keep him out. 'Oh my God.' He was frantic to have her. Again and again. He was afraid for a second that he was being too rough. Lost in the moment. He found her eyes. She was focused on him._

" _I love you, Jonny."_

 _When the last tremble left his body, he collapsed on top of her, but kept most of his weight off her. "You're so beautiful," he whispered in her ear. "I love you."_

" _Mmm," she relaxed back onto the floor momentarily. Limbs deadweight. All the tension leaving her body. Then she wrapped her arms and legs around him lazily. "Fast…but so effective," she hummed._

" _Fast but effective will be clutch when we're parents," he replied. "I'm practicing."_

" _Oh…that's why?" she challenged._

" _No," he admitted, kissing her neck. "I wanted you so fucking bad I couldn't even make it the last five feet to the couch."_

" _Better answer," she whispered in his ear._

 _Then he relaxed fully on top of her and buried his nose in her hair. He was just about to close his eyes when she jerked beneath him and pushed him away._

" _What's wrong?" he asked, but she was already out of the room. Jonny rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling for a moment, smiling to himself. Then he made his way over to the couch, straightening and replacing his clothes before lying down in a prone position and looking up at the ceiling again._

' _How did I get so lucky?' he thought._

 _She returned a few minutes later and did not hesitate to curl up beside him on the couch. She rested her head on his chest and he stroked her hair._

" _Admit it," he whisper yelled._

" _No idea what you're talking about," she mumbled._

" _What's up, Jess?"_

" _I'm the worst babysitter of all time," she said. "We didn't even shut the door. Ellie could've walked in on us."_

 _Jonny shrugged._

" _You don't care?" she huffed._

" _I'd care if that actually happened," he pointed out, trailing his hand from her hair to her hip. "Need me to relax you again?"_

" _No," she slapped his chest. "That's not happening."_

" _Worth a shot?" he laughed. "Worked a few minutes ago."_

 _Jessie wriggled up until they were face to face. She kissed him quickly and then spoke softly. "In my defense, you had just told me that you want me to have your babies."_

 _Jonny's eyebrows shot up. "I said baby, Jess. Not babies."_

 _She leaned down and planted a firm kiss on his neck. "He's gonna need a friend. A built-in partner," she smiled._

" _HE," Jonny exclaimed. "Okay…let's talk about…"_

" _Yes," she interrupted. "Jonny, Jr."_

" _That's definitely not happening," he insisted. "Any kid of mine will get its own name."_

" _I disagree," Jess shook her head._

" _I won't back down on this one," he warned her._

" _Neither will I," she shot back and then leaned back to meet his gaze. "Our son will be named after his father. It's important to me."_

" _Why?"_

 _She settled back down with her head on his chest before answering._

" _I don't know how to explain it," she yawned, exhausted from a long day of watching three kids._

" _Let's talk about it in ten years," he deflected._

" _You mean argue about it?"_

 _Jonny's hand found its way back to her hip. "As long as we get to make up, baby."_

 _Crying babies interrupted them._

" _Your turn," Jessie yawned again._

" _Nice try," Jonny grinned._

" _Fine," she stood dramatically and walked out. His eyes followed her every step. Then she popped back in the doorway. "Hey Hotshot, I bought these pajamas yesterday."_

" _I knew it," he yelled after her when she ran off with a laugh._

Jonny had not been ready to discuss kids then. He was still not ready now. Knew he would not be for many years, but the thought of having that future taken away at the snap of a finger was absolutely crushing.

XXX

Race and Temple joined Jonny in the car, but it was a full five minutes before anyone spoke. The only noise was Jonny tapping away on the keyboard.

"What are you working on?" Race asked.

Jonny swallowed. He barely trusted his voice. "Trying to figure out who owns the building."

"It's abandoned," Temple said.

"Someone's paying the electric bill," Jonny shot back.

Temple met Race's eyes in the rearview mirror and grinned. "Smart kid," he offered. "I'll call you if I find anything, Racer."

Temple was out of the car and strolling casually down the block before Jonny realized he was gone.

"What's happening?" he asked Race.

Race filled Jonny in on the new plan as he started the car and repositioned it to stakeout the location without being easily seen.

XXX

Out of the corner of his eye, Race saw Jonny lean his head back against his seat.

"How's it coming?" Race asked anxiously. "Making any progress?"

The car had been silent for over an hour. During that time, Race's eyes had not left the entrance to the dealership. He did not want to interrupt Jonny's concentration, but he also needed an update and a distraction.

"The dealership was purchased through several shell corporations," Jonny answered. "I'm having IRIS run a few searches now. Trying to figure out who set them up. It's him, Race. I know it. No one goes to this much trouble unless they don't want to be identified."

Race appreciated the update, but it did not distract him for long. For every minute that passed, an image of his daughter flashed through his brain and his frustrations and fears grew. It was a pain like he had never experienced. Stewing on the potential of what was happening to her. Remembering all the great moments. Her first few breaths in the world. Playing with her favorite stuffed animal when she was two. Teaching her how to ride a bike. Teaching her how to shoot a gun. Watching her graduate. Seeing her with Jonny. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The longest his eyes had been away from the door since he parked. He needed a distraction.

"So how long have you been sleeping with my daughter?" Race asked casually.

Jonny did a double take. Unprepared for the question. For a moment, he felt like all the air had been sucked from the car. It was not a conversation he wanted to have period, but especially not now. "Is this really the time?" he challenged calmly, but his heart started to pound.

"No time like the present," Race shrugged. "You're waiting for your search to finish. We can't go anywhere…"

"Don't you want the option to like hit me or something?" Jonny joked, trying to relax himself.

"I'm well-versed in close quarters combat," Race shot back dryly.

"Great," Jonny turned to look at him, hoping to figure out if he was serious. Race's eyes were glued to the door like they had been for the last hour. His face gave nothing away. "I have no clue if you're serious or just fucking with me right now."

"I'm serious," Race offered. "In my experience with stakeouts, especially those where I've barely slept, the best method for staying awake is to talk. It's easier to talk AND keep focus on the mark if you talk about whatever's really on your mind so you don't have to think that hard. This is what's currently on my mind. Honestly."

Jonny looked out the window, considering how he wanted to handle this. Considering if what Race said was true or he was being played. "You want honesty?"

"Yeah," Race cleared his throat.

"Honestly, I don't think it's anyone's business," Jonny sighed. "Including you. It's…," he closed his eyes and swallowed. "It's between me and Jessie."

 _Don't stop. I don't want you to stop._

It was quiet for a while. An uncomfortable silence for Jonny.

"So your idiot friends don't know?" Race scoffed.

"Hell. No," Jonny huffed and gave Race an incredulous look. "I get annoyed when they even look at her. Why would I..."

"What?" Race asked.

Jonny shook his head. "She trusts me to be respectful. I wouldn't betray that, Race." Then he smiled. "You think she'd stand for it if I did?"

"No," Race grinned.

"My friends," Jonny continued. "I mean they make their assumptions, but I ignore them. They don't get it."

"Why not?"

Jonny smiled sadly and leaned his head against the window, staring at the door too and then at his computer. Praying. "Because they're not as lucky as me."

Race glanced at Jonny briefly and then sighed loudly. "Sometimes I forget you're only eighteen. You don't act like it."

"You think my friends are idiots," Jonny pointed out.

"They are," Race exclaimed. "Especially Steve."

Jonny laughed a little. "So why would you want me to act like them?"

"I'm not saying be an idiot," Race clarified. "…but you have your entire life to be a responsible adult, ya know."

"You call me 'kid' all the time," Jonny added. Race could not tell if it was a complaint.

"Force of habit," Race shrugged. "The first few years of Jessie's life…I was never able to spend more than a month straight with her before I was off on my next assignment. You were the first 'kid' I ever got to spend significant time with. I remember feeling uncomfortable around you initially and then I started to care, which created challenges with my objectivity. Before I was sent to the Compound that was never an issue for me. Thinking back, it's actually a little scary how easy it was for me to disconnect from everything…everyone around me and just focus on my goal. Anyway, when I felt my objectivity slipping, I thought calling you 'kid' instead of Jonny would help me remember my mission. Not get too close."

Jonny raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Race shrugged again and then grinned. "I figured out how to do both. You were a cute fucking kid. What can I say? Changed my life in more ways than you'll ever understand, Jonny. I'll probably call you kid until the day I die. I just wish you'd still act like one every once and a while."

Jonny did not know how to respond so he stayed quiet.

" _Totomus!" Jonny squealed. "Totomus, Race. Look! Closer! Closer!"_

" _I see," Race laughed hard. "That's a hippopotamus, buddy."_

 _Jonny was sitting on Race's shoulders, bouncing around excitedly at every new animal they saw. Race was impressed with how many the five-year-old could name without being told. Six months at the Compound had passed by quickly and Race had spent nearly every waking hour with Jonny. He could not recall the kid ever talking or reading about animals. Except for his dog. So Race realized that it must have been something Jonny learned and retained from before his mother died. Race could believe that. The kid didn't do much talking, but he asked a ton of questions and then hung on every word of the answer. Absorbing everything like it was the most interesting thing in the world. It made Race feel important and made him miss his daughter even more than normal._

 _Some days he felt like a glorified babysitter, but the longer he stayed in one place the more he enjoyed it. The more he thought about giving up the action, the lies and the bullets permanently. The day before had been spent building forts and playing Ninja Wars. A game Jonny had made up. Race still did not understand all the rules, but they played it for hours anyway. It was the best day Race could remember having in a while, which made him feel guilty since it had not been spent with his daughter. Race thought about that all night. He barely slept. The only conclusion he could reach was that every second with his daughter had an expiration outside of his control. It was a cloud that hung heavy over each visit. His time with Jonny did not have to end unless he chose to end it. He had agreed to this assignment for six months. Phil told him it was his choice. Re-up or go back into the field. Race had a few days to decide._

 _When he woke up that morning, Race had a plan. He was going to go for a long run and then a longer drive. He also had a phone date with his daughter that he was really looking forward to since his next visit was two weeks away. It was his day off. Days off were not easy with his job, but a few weeks into this assignment and Benton insisted. Wanted to make sure Race was always refreshed so he could focus on Jonny's safety. It made Race anxious to walk away and put their safety in someone else's hands for even a few hours. It was his duty, but they made it work. A few agents would rotate in to guard the property and Benton would stay on the grounds for the day. At first, Race thought Benton wanted uninterrupted time with his son because the Doctor always spent Monday through Saturday buried in work. Sunday evening was the only time Race saw Benton with any consistency and that was only to confirm his schedule for the coming week. However, Race quickly learned from his fellow agents that Benton was working Sundays too and Jonny would spend most of the day with Mrs. Evans or playing with Bandit alone in his room. So Race slowly started to shorten his time away from the Compound on days off._

 _That Sunday was Race's last day off before he had to make his decision and he was in a hurry to leave. It was also Father's Day and he wanted to make sure Jonny and Benton had the full day to themselves. He knew better than anyone how much they needed it._

 _When Race entered the kitchen to grab a water for his run, he found Jonny coloring at the table with Mrs. Evans._

" _Morning!" Jonny perked up._

 _It brought an immediate smile to Race's face. The kid was always so happy to see him. "Morning, kiddo. Mrs. Evans," he greeted. "Where's Benton?"_

 _Mrs. Evans looked at Jonny before answering. He was focused on coloring again. "He's in the lab," she sighed._

" _What?" Race growled._

" _Said he had some time sensitive items that would keep him there all day," she finished sadly and then pushed some hair out of Jonny's eyes lovingly. "That's so good, Jonny. You need a haircut so you can see your beautiful work."_

" _Mama used to cut it for me," Jonny said quietly and did not look up from the paper._

 _Race closed the refrigerator and then sat down next to Jonny. "Mrs. Evans, I really feel like going to the zoo today. Do you know anyone that would want to come?"_

" _Me!"_

" _I don't," she chuckled. "I'm sorry."_

 _Race stood. "I guess I'll just have to go by myself."_

" _Me!" Jonny laughed. "Will you take me, Race?"_

" _Hmm?" Race rubbed his chin. "Have you been a good boy this week?"_

" _Yes. Pleaaaase," he begged._

" _Go get changed," Race laughed as Jonny rushed from the room. He waited a few beats before turning to Mrs. Evans. "I'm not sure how much longer I can keep quiet," Race admitted._

" _It's not our place," Mrs. Evans scolded, cleaning up Jonny's work._

" _If we don't speak up for that boy, who will?" he challenged. "This is really starting to piss me off."_

 _Race could only imagine the pain Benton felt at losing his wife. He and Estella had been divorced for years, but she was still the only woman he had ever loved and it would kill him if anything happened to her. That empathy was the only thing that kept Race from breaking off the door to the lab and shaking some sense into the Doctor. That and the whole critical to national security thing. Because Race spent all his time with a little boy that needed his father._

" _Closer," Jonny squealed again, leaning forward. Race reached back, lifting Jonny off his shoulders and over his head to sit on the railing of the hippopatamos enclosure. Race wrapped an arm tight around Jonny's stomach and pulled him back against his chest to keep him from wriggling away._

 _Race pointed at the animal. "Look how big his teeth are?"_

" _Like my game," Jonny said in awe._

 _Race growled and pretended to bite Jonny's neck. "I'm a hungry hungry hippo."_

" _You're silly," Jonny giggled._

 _A young mother saddled up beside them with her daughter. Race glanced at her and she shot him a tired smile. "Your son is adorable," she commented._

" _He's not mine," Race clarified. "…but I agree."_

" _Race," Jonny interrupted. "Can we go see the pola bears now? They're the white ones."_

 _XXX_

 _After the zoo, Race took Jonny to eat and then a movie. His goal was to tire the kid out so he did not even realize it was Father's Day. He succeeded. Jonny never mentioned it and was passed out in his car seat._

 _Race also stayed away because he was afraid he would not be able to hold his tongue if he saw Benton. He needed to calm down, but every time he glanced at Jonny in the rearview mirror he had to remind himself to breath. He would have driven around longer, but needed to get home for his call with Jessie._

' _Home,' Race thought. 'When did that happen?'_

 _XXX_

 _Jonny did not stir when Race laid him down and tucked the covers up to his chin. That was an uncommon occurrence. Race was convinced that the kid had an internal alarm that told him to wake up as soon as his back hit his own bed. Most nights, Jonny fell asleep somewhere else and Race struggled to get him from point A to his bed without a fight._

 _Race sat there and watched Jonny sleep for a while. Then he left the room and called Phil._

" _Europe or Africa?" Phil answered. No hello._

 _Race grinned. "What's that?"_

" _What continent would you prefer for your next assignment?" Phil asked._

" _Since when do I get a choice?" Race laughed._

" _I'm feeling generous," Phil responded dryly._

 _XXX_

 _The decision to stay came easier than he expected. Race walked around most of the Compound after hanging up with Phil and ended up out by the cliffs overlooking the ocean. He was standing between the main property, where Jonny was safely sleeping, and the lighthouse, where Benton was buried in work. It was his job to protect them, but for the first time in almost twelve years he wanted to do more than just his job. He wanted to help this family. The wind blowing in his face felt good and he felt grateful for this fresh start. The vibrating phone in his pocket made the moment even better._

' _Jessie,' he smiled._

 _This decision meant he would get to spend more time with her._

 _XXX_

 _After his call with Jessie, Race crashed unceremoniously onto the couch. It had been an exhausting day. He was just about to close his eyes when a noise in the hallway caught his attention. He looked over and saw Jonny loitering in the doorway._

" _You okay?"_

" _I had a scary dream," Jonny said quietly._

 _Race extended his arm over the edge of the couch and Jonny barreled toward him, jumping on Race's arm. Race lifted Jonny up as high as his arm would go like a crane and then crashed him down onto his chest._

 _Jonny giggled the whole time and then settled onto Race's chest._

" _What was your dream about?" Race asked._

" _I don't remember. Race?" Jonny whispered in a tired voice._

 _Race whispered back. "What's up, bud?"_

" _You're my bestest friend."_

" _Even more than Bandit?" Race asked in mock surprise._

" _Yeah," Jonny giggled. "You're way funnier."_

" _Thanks for coming to the zoo with me," Race rubbed his back. "It wouldn't have been fun without you."_

 _Jonny was fighting to keep his eyes open. He did this every single night, but there was one thing different about that night._

" _I love you."_

 _Race's mouth dropped open in surprise. At first, he thought he heard wrong, but then he replayed the words in his head. An unexpected wave of emotion hit him as he stared down at a mess of blond hair. At this little person that had unexpectedly taken over his life._

" _I love you too, kid."_

Race glanced over at Jonny and felt the guilt welling up again, but he had to push it aside. His little girl needed him. They both needed him to be strong and he would not let them down.

Jonny could feel Race staring and it was making the hair stand up on his neck.

Jonny opened and closed his mouth a few times before working up the courage to answer. "A little over a year," he finally whispered.

"Huh?"

Jonny turned and met Race's gaze head on for the first time in hours. He held his breath.

"Oh," Race nodded and focused back on the door. "Right. Thanks for telling me."

Race did the math quickly. They had waited over three years. All things considered, he supposed he could not have asked for more.

"Since we're being honest," Jonny started and peeked at Race again. "How old were you?"

Race cleared his throat before answering. "Fifteen."

"Did you love her?" Jonny asked.

"I didn't," Race said quietly.

"I was fifteen the first time I told Jess I loved her," Jonny admitted with a genuine smile. It felt good. "I remember thinking the world would end if she didn't say it back. I was trying to create this perfect way to tell her."

"Was it perfect?" Race asked.

"No," Jonny rubbed a hand over his face and then considered. "Yes," he then added quietly. "Do you remember the night of her sweet sixteen party?"

"Yeah," Race responded. "You two disappeared for a while. Left Benton and I with twenty teenagers. I wasn't happy."

"I remember," Jonny laughed.

"You told me that the two of you were fighting?" Race accused. "That she bit your head off. That was a rough few weeks. I felt a little bad for you."

"I didn't lie," Jonny offered. "She did rip my head off and we did fight, but then I told her. It just came out basically mid-argument. The world didn't end."

XXX

 _Jessie listened at the garage door anxiously. Jonny had insisted on doing this even though she thought it was so dumb. A completely archaic notion. She could hear the tools banging around as her father worked on his car. She could hear Jonny's feet shuffling. She smiled. He always did that when he was procrastinating._

" _Uh…Race?" Jonny said with a nervous tone to his voice. Jessie could hear him clearly._

" _What's up, kiddo?" Her father's voice was not as clear, which meant Jonny was closer to the door than her father and his tools._

' _Smart move, Hotshot.'_

" _I was hoping…I wanted to discuss something," Jonny cleared his throat._

" _Shoot," Race said casually._

" _There's this revival of Breakfast at Tiffany's down at the old Criton Theatre," he started confidently. "Jess and I were wanting to go."_

" _Did you lose a bet?" Race laughed. "She making you go as payment? That's rough."_

" _Ha," Jonny laughed. "No. Not exactly. I actually asked her to go. Seemed like something she would like."_

 _Jessie heard a long pause after that and then the hood of her father's car slam._

' _Please,' she thought. 'Don't be overprotective for once. Please.'_

" _You asked her?" Race let the statement hang. "Like a date?"_

" _Yes…well sorta," Jonny fumbled. "No, yes. Definitely yes. I…yes. Is that, okay?"_

'Jonny,' she thought with a smile.

She felt alert. Completely awake, but she could not open her eyes or move. Then she felt herself being moved and started to panic.

'DAD,' she screamed, but nothing came out.


	17. Flashback Outtake 2

**This is a memory Race alludes to in Chapter 22, but I did not think it fit with the actual flow of that chapter.**

" _What if I change the oil for the next year?" Jonny bartered. "Two years even."_

" _No," Race smiled. "Hand me the salt, please." His smile grew when he heard Jonny jump off the barstool heavily in search of the salt._

" _Here. That smells great. I'm starving," Jonny leaned over the chili Race was cooking and took a big whiff._

" _Get outta here," Race pushed him back. "Go find Jess. Dinner will be ready soon."_

" _She's still at school," Jonny dismissed. "Helping set up for the dance. Now let's get back to negotiating. What if I…"_

" _Jonny," Race interrupted. "You can't negotiate without leverage."_

" _I have leverage," Jonny countered. "I just haven't figured out what it is yet. What if I throw in monthly waxes? Also, I'm sure you've noticed how mature I am now. I'm seventeen. I'm responsible. I'll take great care of it."_

 _Race smiled again. The kid was persistent._

" _You're sixteen," Race corrected. "…And you've only had a license for a few months."_

" _I'm sixteen and three quarters. That's basically seventeen," Jonny said. "And seven months isn't a few months. It's practically a year."_

" _You're not borrowing my Maserati…ever," Race said with finality. "Get over it."_

" _But it's a special occasion," Jonny argued._

" _It sounds like a convenient excuse to me," Race challenged, continuing to stir his chili. "Who celebrates a two and a half year anniversary?"_

" _I do," Jonny exclaimed. "Most of my friends chase off at least three girls every six months. And, trust me, those girls…no Jess."_

" _Obviously," Race agreed._

" _So every six months that I manage to hang on to a girl like that needs to be celebrated," Jonny finished and Race nodded in appreciation. "And you know what would make the celebration even more special? A nice ride."_

" _Rent a limo, kid."_

 _Jonny sighed and deflated, but then Race heard him take a deep breath to gear up for his next argument. "So you're seriously telling me that you trust me with your daughter, but will never trust me with your car?"_

 _Race straightened and turned toward Jonny, who had a huge grin on his face. A slamming door caused them both to jump in surprise before Race could respond._

 _Jess entered the kitchen like a tornado, banging her books down on the counter and staring daggers at both of them._

" _Hi sweetie. Bad day?" Race hedged._

" _I'm surprised you're even still here," she sniped. "Shouldn't you be out with…I don't know…whoever's popped out of the revolving door last."_

" _Jess!" Jonny yelled._

 _Her eyes flicked to Jonny. First in anger. Then a look Race did not recognize. Before Race could absorb her words, let alone react, she had stormed out of the room._

" _What the hell was that?" Jonny scoffed._

 _Race shrugged and turned back to stirring his chili. He tried hard to swallow the sting of her words. They were not exactly fair, but they were not exactly wrong either. He had not realized she knew or even cared what he did in his limited free time. Her harsh reaction shook him._

" _She didn't mean that," Jonny offered._

 _Race cleared his throat, but did not turn around. "It's fine."_

" _I guarantee you that I'm the one she's actually pissed at," Jonny continued. "I probably forgot to do something I was supposed to do…I'll go check on her."_

 _Race closed his eyes and listened to Jonny retreat. Then he turned off the burners and stared out the window. He had a sudden urge to call Estella and ask her how to handle this, but that quickly went away when he realized how awkward the conversation could get._

 _Next, he did something he promised himself he would never do. He walked out of the kitchen and quietly climbed the stairs to the second floor of the Compound. He saw Jonny knock on her door and then hesitantly walk in without waiting for her to open it for him. Race stepped quietly down the hall until he was at her open door and listening._

" _What's on your mind, Ace?"_

" _Nothing," she dismissed._

" _Want to try again?"_

" _No," she sighed. "Can…I really want to be alone tonight. Is that okay?"_

" _It is," Jonny said softly. "But what just happened wasn't okay, which isn't like you, which means something is upsetting you, which means I have this insane instinct to fix it." It was quiet for a long time. "Jess…did I do something wrong?"_

" _No," she said immediately. "It's not you. I'll go apologize in a bit. I'm embarrassed that I did that."_

" _I think your dad…"_

" _It's not about him either," Jessie interrupted. "I just took it out on him. I already said I'll apologize. I know I was wrong."_

 _Jonny laughed. "Babe, I'm not the apology police. That's your call."_

" _So you're cool with it if I don't apologize to your boyfriend?" she said dryly. "Yeah right."_

" _Come over here," he laughed again. Then Race heard the rustling of clothing and assumed they were hugging. "I'll admit to the bromance, but I'm firmly on Team Jess. Everyday. Even when you're embarrassingly wrong. I promise."_

" _Thank you," she said it with a breathy quality and then started to cry._

" _I'm so confused right now," Jonny admitted. "Help me out? Tell me why you're upset?" he insisted. "Please?" he asked after another long silence._

" _I'm fine…it's fine. Thank you. I'm gonna splash some water on my face."_

 _Race almost walked away. He felt guilty for eavesdropping, but it did make him feel better that whatever was bothering her did not seem to stem from his dating habits. The room was quiet. He heard the water from her bathroom running and thought he heard Jonny sit on her bed. He did not like that visual._

" _Can we stay in tonight?" Jessie's voice broke through his thoughts. "I wouldn't mind a quiet Friday at home with you."_

" _Sure," Jonny agreed._

" _What?" she sighed. "What's that look?"_

" _There's no look," Jonny refuted. "I'm just happy you decided not to spend the night alone. I would've missed you."_

" _Why are you so sweet to me? Even when I don't deserve it?" she asked._

" _Ahh…cuz you're my favorite person on the plant," he laughed. "And I'm head over heels, backflips, crazy in love with you."_

 _After a beat. "I love you too, Jonny."_

" _Phew…well now that we got that outta the way," he prompted. "Tell me what happened?"_

" _It's too embarrassing."_

 _Race risked peeking into the room when he heard movement. Jonny had pulled her into his arms. They were standing in front of her bay window. 'At least he's off the bed,' Race thought._

" _Ace, I think we've seen each other at our respective worsts," he pointed out. "Agreed?"_

" _Agreed."_

" _So what's left to be embarrassed about? Come on. Tell me and I'll let you pick the movie tonight."_

" _You drive a hard bargain, Hotshot."_

" _I've been working on my negotiating skills."_

" _I stayed late to help set up for the dance tomorrow," she finally started. "I stopped by the girls' locker room to clean up before coming home and a few girls from my class came in."_

" _Who?" Jonny asked._

" _It doesn't matter," she sighed. "I overheard a conversation that…it struck a nerve. I almost lost it on them. I managed to let it go. At least, I thought I had…but I ended up stewing the whole ride home and you know the rest…"_

" _Don't make me ask?"_

" _They were talking about you," she admitted. "And me. I know it's dumb to let it get under my skin, but it never gets easy to hear. Most of the time I can ignore it. Actually, it's like a constant annoying leaky faucet, so ninety nine percent of the time I DO ignore it, but I wasn't expecting to get slapped in the face with it today."_

" _Nothing they say is worth a second thought, Jess."_

" _Yeah…I guess…I know."_

" _What were they saying?"_

" _Just their latest bullshit theories about us and why you're with me," she tried to laugh off._

" _Ah yes," Jonny huffed. "Because it must be a complex web of lies and happenstance. Nothing else would make sense."_

" _Well…nothing makes sense when you could have all of them, but appear to have no intent on pursuing that option. The world is upside down. It truly perplexes them. They kept saying a guy like you this and a guy like you that…like they even know the first goddamn thing about you," she finished heatedly. "Then they started talking about me and how it's SO obvious that I'm not…"_

" _What?"_

" _You know?"_

" _I really don't, but I do know that whatever it is they're so far off base it's laughable, Jess. Why do you care?" he asked._

" _Why do you care if you THINK another guy looks at me?" she challenged._

" _Alright…fair point," he laughed._

" _And they weren't that far off base," she got really quiet._

" _Jess?"_

" _They said it's so obvious that we're not sleeping together," she rushed._

" _So what?" he scoffed. "We're not."_

' _Thank you,' Race thought. Relieved._

" _That I'm clearly holding out on you and…"_

" _You know I don't think that," he interrupted. "Right?" He continued when she stayed quiet. "What? They think you should be on their fucking timetable? Fuck that, Jess. Ignore them."_

" _Why are you getting so angry?"_

" _Because you're upset," he yelled. "Those hateful girls…no. I'm not giving them the satisfaction of a reaction. This is dumb. I'm not saying the way you feel is dumb," he clarified. "It's the fact that they think they get an opinion on the matter. Who do they think they are?"_

" _Girls who are more than willing to give you what I can't…won't," she laughed uncomfortably. "I'm not ready, Jonny."_

" _Baby, I know that and it's fine," he said softly. "Neither am I."_

" _That's not true. You're just saying that because I'm not ready," she shot back._

 _Jonny did not deny it._

" _Guys like my dad," she continued. "…guys like you apparently…shouldn't have to wait. Don't need to."_

" _Are you just repeating what they said or is this an actual issue, Jess? Something you're really worried about? Because we need to have a long conversation if it is," he stated simply._

 _Race held his breath and waited for her answer._

" _No," she promised after a long silence. "I guess it was when I was trapped in the corner of the locker room, but not when I'm standing here with you, staring right at you. Grounded in reality. I'm sorry I let them get to me. Dumb and embarrassing…like I said," she added lamely._

 _"Do you remember when I flew to Texas a couple of summers ago to spend a few weeks with my grandfather?" Jonny asked after a moment._

" _Sure."_

" _He walked me through our ENTIRE family tree," Jonny laughed. "It took three days."_

" _Okay?"_

" _He told me something interesting about the Quest men. I had honestly forgotten about it until right now, but it's so true. I don't want to freak you out, but I need you to hear me and never forget this, Jess."_

" _What?" she asked nervously._

" _Apparently us Quests…we only give our hearts away once. It's in the DNA or something. The family tree proves it."_

" _Jonny…"_

" _So trust me…those girls don't have anything I'm looking for. I WANT you," he admitted. "I don't have to tell you that. I can't hide it. You know how much I want you, Jess. But I'm not ready until you are. I can't be. And I'll wait another year. Two years. Longer. Whatever you need. Because you're it for me, Bannon. I'm not going anywhere. One day, I promise you're just gonna know that. It'll be this impenetrable fact of your existence. That you're stuck with me. So what's a few years when I plan on forever?" he finished._

 _Race found himself holding his breath again._

" _Alright…have I scared you off yet?" Jonny teased. "Be honest. I see the wheels turning. Are you plotting escape routes?"_

" _Please say something, Jess."_

" _Jess? Oh…ow. Ow." Race heard a big thud and then halted laughter. "Did you just clothesline me on purpose, babe?"_

" _No. Sorry," she giggled. "Overly enthusiastic hug."_

" _No problem. I'm happy on the floor as long as you're with me," he flirted._

" _Jonny?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _I love the way you eat cereal," she said._

" _Huh?"_

" _Yeah…you put your spoon down between every single bite. It's so weird. I've never seen anyone else do that. And I love the way you look at yourself in mirror by the front door. You always raise your left eyebrow and then kinda shrug before leaving. I love that you sing in the car, but only when I'm with you and never a full song. Just select lyrics. I love that you must be at least thirty seconds late to your first class every morning because you think it would be ungentlemanly to not walk me to my first class. I love that you'll sit and listen to me gush about quantum mechanics for any hour like it's the most interesting thing in the world, but you can't focus on your own homework for more than twenty minutes straight without needing a break. I love the way you always save exactly two bites of your dinner for Bandit. I love the way you kiss me on the temple every night before you go to bed. I love that you're probably the best friend my dad has ever had. I love that my grandparents like you more than they like me. I love the way you love me. I love every little thing about you and I can't wait to see what you do next so I can love that too. Does that answer your question?"_

" _Wow…you're like obsessed with me."_

 _Race heard a loud smack. "Jonny!"_

" _Ow…I'm sorry. Please stop hurting me," he laughed. "I'm absorbing."_

" _Don't make jokes while you absorb."_

" _Jess, I think that's the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me," Jonny admitted._

" _Insert joke here," she quipped. "Except that time someone told you that U2 and the Rolling Stones are forming a super group and going on tour?"_

" _No…wait is that true? Did you read that on twitter or something? Don't joke about something like that."_

" _Jonny," she sounded exasperated. "Can I get the serious version of you back, please?"_

" _He's circling," Jonny stated. "I'm sorry, baby. I was trying to make you smile. Your smile makes my heart race."_

" _There he is," Jessie giggled. "I love you."_

" _I love you more."_

" _I may be slightly obsessed with you," she admitted._

" _I actually like that."_

" _You would."_

" _This seems like the perfect time to ask you for a favor," he mused._

" _Babe, you can't pick the movie tonight," she laughed. "You already said I could."_

" _Well…shit. I blew that," he scoffed. "No…wait. I have a back-up favor."_

" _Of course you do!"_

" _I really don't want to spend our anniversary at that stupid dance," he told her. "Let me surprise you with something better?"_

" _No," she said. "I want to surprise you this time."_

" _Okay. As long as I don't have to dance…"_

" _There will be no dancing," she promised._

" _And you'll be there?"_

" _I'll definitely be there, Hotshot."_

" _Looking forward to it."_

 _Race walked away in a bit of a stupor. The next thing he knew, he was out on the deck and staring blankly into the night. The deck off the side of the house that faced the cliffs. He liked to go out there each night and enjoy a beer._

 _He was sitting on the lounge chair about to take his last sip when the creak of the screen door opening caught his attention. Jess was standing there a little awkward. He decided to make it easy on her._

" _Hey…feeling better?" he asked._

" _I'm sorry," she rushed. "I didn't mean it, dad."_

" _I know," he smiled and felt guilty for how much he knew, but also really grateful. "Sit," he told her. She laid back on the lounge chair next to him. He peeked at her and wondered where the time went._

" _Jonny has already eaten half your chili," Jessie warned._

" _Of course he has," Race grinned. "Anything you want to talk about?"_

" _No," she smiled. "I talked to Jonny. I'm fine now. Just ashamed of the way I behaved."_

" _Already forgotten," Race promised._

" _In that case," Jessie started. "I need your help with something."_

" _What's that?"_

" _I want to surprise him tomorrow," Jessie started._

" _Oh yes. The big two and a half year anniversary," Race raised an eyebrow._

" _You remembered that?" she asked in shock._

" _No. Jonny mentioned it."_

" _He's so weird," she smiled happily. "Anyway, I have most of the day planned in my head. Surfing, zip ling, laser tag. All his favorites."_

" _Sounds exhausting," Race commented._

" _He can take a nap before dinner," she brushed off. "What was the name of that place you two were talking about the other night? Some wrestler opened it or something?"_

" _The Rock?"_

" _Sure," Jessie shrugged._

" _He opened a crab shack in Concord," Race explained. "Well…it's half crab shack. Half museum."_

" _That sounds idiotic," Jessie nodded. "He'll love it. Is it okay if we drive up there? Might get home after curfew."_

" _Clear it with Benton, but it's fine by me," Race stood. Intent on eating some of the food he prepared._

" _Thanks," she clapped in excitement._

" _He can drive my car up there if you want to make that part of the surprise," Race offered. "He's been bugging me ever since he got his license."_

" _The Maserati?" Jess asked in surprise._

" _Yes," Race sighed. "I trust him."_


	18. Chapter 23 - Alternative

**In MANY MANY ways, I find this version more emotionally satisfying – but I still like the other version 0.5% better because the more I thought about this story (through to the end) - it had to be Jonny.**

 **This is pretty long because I did not just include the 'different' parts. I included the whole thing as if this was the 'original' chapter all along. I initially intended this chapter to be a 100% insert into the original story. For the most part it still is, but there are some loose ends in here that won't thread through to chapter 24 and beyond. It would be a slightly different story if I had gone with this version.**

 **I've taken liberties with the medical stuff and other stuff (as always).**

 **I was recently reminded of the word 'hogtie' and that is 100% why it shows up here.**

 **I think this version is almost 5 pages longer than the first. Got carried away. If you're here, I'm sure you'll forgive me.**

 **XXX**

"Can you stop pacing?" Mark complained. "It's distracting."

Jade stopped and glared at him. "Well…I'm not sitting on anything in this dump you call an apartment. I pay you more than you deserve. Maybe you should upgrade?"

Mark waved his hand in front of himself. "You're looking at sixty grand in equipment, darling."

"Call me darling again and I'll slap the shit out of you," she threatened. "You insisted we come back here so you could focus. Work faster," she ordered. She was pissed they had come to Jacksonville in the first place, but it was her best option. With no lead, she was at best useless on the island and at worst a liability.

"Do I get paid overtime for this?" he asked.

"You get the joy of helping to save a human life," Jade told him.

"I'd prefer the money," he muttered.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Jonny should've broken your jaw. This would be easier if your fucking mouth was wired shut."

XXX

Benton was having a hard time focusing on his computer screen so he closed it and ran a hand over his face.

'Maybe a power nap will help,' he thought. He had been awake for well over twenty-four hours now. He stood from the desk and moved to the couch a few feet away. He did not lay down, but he did lean his head back and close his eyes. The only sound in the room was coming from the vents. A constant hum that ensured the room stayed warm. Between his lack of sleep and the relative quiet, he should have passed out immediately. His brain was not having it though. His eyes kept shifting to Hadji, who had finally fallen asleep on the couch across the room. Unconsciously making sure that his son was still safe.

'At least I know one of them is safe,' he thought dully.

" _Hey Pop," Jonny cleared his throat. "Am I interrupting?"_

 _Benton looked up from his microscope and straight at his obviously nervous son. 'Oh know,' he thought. He could not help it. Jonny was a good kid, but he tended to find trouble easily. Benton removed his protective glasses and gloves. "Come sit down," he gestured to the chairs in the corner._

 _Jonny sat down heavily, wringing his hands together. Benton braced himself and then joined his son._

" _What're you working on?" Jonny asked._

 _Benton smiled. "I always love sharing my work with you kids…when you're actually interested. That's not why you're here."_

" _You got me there," Jonny cleared his throat again. "Is it dusty up here or is that just me?"_

" _Now you're really making me nervous," Benton chimed in. "What did you do?"_

" _Nothing," Jonny exclaimed. "I swear," he added when Benton looked at him skeptically. "I just…sorry. This was dumb," he jumped up. "I'm gonna let you get back to work."_

" _Wait. Wait, son." Benton stood and followed him. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Tell me what's on your mind."_

 _Jonny visibly relaxed. "I need some advice about girls…a girl."_

" _Oh?"_

" _Will you help me?"_

A noise to his right startled Benton out of the memory. It was Estella coming out of the bedroom. He offered a sad smile as she sat next to him on the couch.

"I guess that means no news?" she asked quietly and her eyes started to water.

"Phil is leading the investigation now," Benton offered. "He's out there with all those agents, scouring the island instead of wasting their time here."

"That's something," she acknowledged. "Makes me feel a little better."

"Race will bring her home," Benton added confidently. "He will, Estella. I know it."

Estella closed her eyes and let those words fall over her like a security blanket. "I know," she whispered and grabbed Benton's hand. "He'll bring them both home…I just wish he'd hurry the hell up."

"Me too," Benton let out a small laugh. "I was hoping you'd sleep a few more hours."

"No offense, but you look like you need it more than me," she joked.

"I've tried," Benton shrugged. "No luck." Estella looked at Hadji next and Benton noticed. "He's been running around checking on everyone. Making sure their eating. He finally closed his eyes about an hour ago."

Estella smiled. "You raised two fine young men, Benton." A wave of guilt hit her when she thought of Jonny and how dismissive she had been towards him.

"I had a lot of help."

"You were smiling when I walked in," Estella changed the subject. "Mind if I ask why? I could use the distraction."

Benton's face lit up. "I was thinking about the first time Jonny asked me for advice about a girl. I was shocked."

"Why?"

"Mostly because he was thirteen," Benton grinned. "…but also that he asked ME. Don't get me wrong, I have a great relationship with both my sons, but there were always certain things they came to me about and certain things they went to Race about growing up. When it came to girls…" he paused, realizing who he was talking to and suddenly feeling like an inconsiderate jerk.

"I get it," Estella nodded. "Go on."

"Clearly, I was not expecting to be the recipient of that conversation," Benton stopped and looked out the window wistfully for a moment. "You know, Jonny never came right out and said who the girl was. It took me about an hour into the conversation to realize that he was talking about Jessie. And you should have heard the way he was talking about her. Like she was…an unobtainable princess in the tower. I probably should've seen it coming a mile away, but I didn't."

"What did you do?" Estella asked.

"Completely freaked out on the inside, but didn't let him see it. When it's your kid…he was SO young, Estella. So young, but telling me that he thought he might love her. I can still see his face when he said it. He had such a serious look on his face. I actually almost laughed out loud when he said it. I remember having to stop myself."

"I had a…similar reaction," Estella hedged.

"Jonny's always been more mature than most young men his age," Benton continued. "He grew up quicker. He had to with my work and his mother…well," Benton trailed off. Estella sat there silent, letting him organize his thoughts. "More mature or not though…it still seemed ridiculous to me, but my son came to me for counsel and I wanted to help him."

"Of course," Estella nodded.

"Anyway, once it became obvious why he didn't go to Race, I started to help him strategize how best to approach Race about it. That seemed to be his biggest concern at the time."

"Probably a smart move," Estella commented.

"Yeah. It was difficult not saying anything to Race about it, but Jonny was adamant that he wanted to do it on his own. It took him another six months before he worked up the courage to ask her out on a date AND talk to Race about it. I swear, by the time we got there I think I was more anxious than Jonny. I'll be honest with you…part of me was hoping he'd lose interest before he got up the courage. Not because Jessie…"

"I understand," Estella whispered. "Believe me."

They were both lost in thought for a while before Benton started to speak again.

"Once they began dating, I didn't think it'd last more than a month. They fought constantly as children and I was quite concerned about the potential fallout. About teenagers dating and living together," he sighed. "But now here we are five years later…and Jonny still talks about her like he can't believe she gave him a second look," Benton marveled. "They certainly proved me wrong. Hard to believe." A strange looked crossed Estella's face. "What is it?"

"I just realized they've been together longer than Race and I ever were." She squeezed Benton's hand. "I'm shocked Jessie hasn't pointed that out yet."

"Why would she do that?"

"I haven't been very supportive of their relationship," Estella admitted. "I haven't been fair to your son."

"Nonsense," Benton consoled.

Estella wished she could believe him. Now she just hoped she would get the chance to make it right.

XXX

Jade scrunched up her face in disgust as she watched Mark work. He would type like a maniac for five minutes straight and then stop to shovel candy or orange soda down his throat. She was to the point where she found the sound of his breathing to be an annoyance.

"Have you ever had a girl in here?" she asked snidely.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a real bitch," Mark shot back.

"At least twice a day," she smiled. "Anything less and I'd think I was losing my touch."

"You're also a…whoa…got something," he announced, focusing back on his computer.

"What?" she demanded, coming to stand right in front of him.

"Temple just turned on his personal cell," Mark offered. "My job just got easier."

"Really?" Jade asked in surprise.

Mark shrugged. "Locating now."

"Gonna need to borrow your car," she informed him.

"No fucking way," he scoffed.

"You wanna come with me?" Jade growled.

Mark sank into his chair and then threw his keys at her in resignation.

XXX

Temple was beyond pissed. At himself and the situation. He sat stone cold still in the holding cell, berating himself. He had closed his eyes a while ago. He was tired, but mostly was sick of rolling them every five seconds as he watched the members of the local sheriff's office run around like chickens with no heads. It was a fucking shit show in his opinion, making it even more embarrassing that they had detained him.

"Mr. Temple?"

Temple opened his eyes and pursed his lips at the sheriff like he was bored. The man was older and quite out of shape, but Temple could tell with one look that he was the man in charge.

"You are?" Temple demanded.

"Sherriff Craigson," he cleared his throat. "Your story checks out."

"That's because it's not a story," Temple shot back, standing.

"Or you just have friends in positions of power" Craigson challenged. Temple stayed silent, staring him down. "It's not every day I get to speak with someone from the NSWC."

"Congratulations," Temple smiled condescendingly. "I'm happy for you."

Craigson scoffed. "They have no authority here, but made a very compelling case on your behalf. Seems it would inconvenience me greatly to keep you here much longer."

"Sounds about right," Temple agreed.

"Yeah," Craigson nodded. "I still find it hard to believe you were in that building scouting potential safe houses for covert training operations when my men came upon you…"

"How is it that your men came upon me?" Temple tried to sound accusing. He wanted to throw the sheriff off guard, hoping to learn how or where he had fucked up. The sheriff's eyes grew wider at Temple's tone. "We can't use that location now. I'll need to file a report, of course."

"We've had several girls go missing in the last few days," Craigson started.

"I saw the news," Temple confirmed. "And the FBI agents over there are hard to miss."

"Anyway," the sheriff spoke over Temple. "We received a tip about that building. Neighbor across the street called it in early afternoon. Saw a man going in there that they did not recognize. It's a relatively small island and people are spooked so we're getting a lot of calls. Couldn't get over there for a few hours. Unless you were there earlier today too, it obviously wasn't you they saw."

'Fuck,' Temple thought. 'Brought down by dumb luck and poor timing.' He would have preferred making a mistake. At least that could be learned from.

"Any tips panning out?" Temple asked curiously and the sheriff narrowed his eyes.

"Do you know Race Bannon?" the sheriff asked.

Temple did not give anything away on his face. "No. Should I?"

"His daughter is one of the missing girls and he was in here earlier," Craigson explained. "I ran a background check on him. He spent a good stint in the Navy…."

"Along with four hundred thousand other fine men and women," Temple nodded and then pointed to the lock on the cell. He was not going to get anything useful out of the sheriff. "Now how about you let me out of this cage and give me my things back. All of them or I'll have my friends give you another call."

Five minutes later, Temple was walking away from the police station with his sidearm and the small knapsack of things he always carried with him. He started in the direction of the dealership, which was about two miles away. Once he was at a safe distance, he grabbed his burner.

"Fucking hell," he immediately cursed. He did not recognize the last incoming call, but knew two things at once. It had to have been Race and he was not the one that answered it, which meant that someone in the station did. Temple knew that Race's next move would have been tossing that phone, but he tried to call back anyway.

"Shit," he cursed again and picked up the pace.

XXX

Race was within throwing distance of Houston's in under five minutes. It was the fastest he had run the mile in years. He counted several potential entry points from his position, but quickly decided he was going right in the front door. He checked his phone and Temple's one more time before moving. There was a small unoccupied security booth attached to the lobby with its own entrance. Race made the determination as he was walking toward the building that the lock on the security booth door would be easier to pick than the one on the main entrance.

He pulled the tools he needed from his back pocket and fluidly crouched down to pick the lock. The whole thing took less than a minute. Once inside the booth, he sat in the security guard's chair and looked around. There was a set of keys on a hook underneath the desk that he grabbed just in case. He also grabbed a map of the facility. To his left were four old school security monitors. They were shut down, but he decided to power them back on. If there was a chance to get a look at what was going on inside before he entered, he was not going to pass it up.

XXX

Jonny parked three blocks away. Just like Race had instructed. He leaned back against the headrest and stared out the front windshield. If the sun had not gone down, he would be able to see the house from this position because the blocks were not long. But it was December so all he saw was darkness and a ton of Christmas lights that all blurred together. Before turning off the car, he glanced at the clock again.

"Twenty three minutes," he whispered.

That was how long it took him to drive here and park, following the traffic laws. That was how long it would take him to get back and help Race. The whole ride over, he was praying to get a call from Race. News that he had gotten in and out quickly. Jonny's heart rate spiked just imagining Race hand the phone to her so they could talk for a minute. He tried to rationalize why that had not yet happened. Because Race was being smart and careful. Because Race would not rush or make a rash decision. So no matter how much Jonny wanted to be rash and then rush back to Race, he could not. He forced himself to ignore every instinct and listen to Race's voice instead.

' _Be aware of your surroundings, kid.'_

Jonny got out of the car and looked around. He was on a residential street. It looked like every other suburb Jonny had ever seen. Every house was glowing with Christmas lights and activity. He had to assume people could be watching him and did not want to draw attention. He walked as naturally as he could without looking like he was about to break into an all-out run. He was acutely aware of the picking tools and the penguin keychain in his front pockets and the two phones in his back pockets. Hers and the burner Race had given him. Not to mention the gun pressed against his lower back.

'The essential toolkit for saving the love of your life,' he thought lamely. All things considered, he wished he had a rocket launcher or at least a second gun. 'It's just one man,' he told himself. 'One gun is plenty. Besides, she's not here.' That thought did not help with keeping him focused on Race's voice. It made him want to rush in and out.

When he stepped foot onto the block that the house was on, the pressure of the gun at his back shot to the forefront of his thoughts again. His next breath caught in his throat and his heart dropped. Heavy and burning. That sensation he got whenever he was about to do something that made him really nervous. And he was undeniably nervous. He had gotten in and out of many difficult situations over the years, but some combination of luck or a family member by his side had always been present. Now he was alone and luck would not cut it. The stakes were too high. In a way, his nervousness felt like a betrayal. He wanted to be brave for her. Like he knew she would be for him. He had no doubts about that.

'Keep focused, Quest. She needs you.'

Jonny started toward the house again. Determined. Everything Race had taught him came flooding back.

" _Wake up."_

 _Jonny heard the words like they were far away. Like they were being spoken to him from across a parking garage._

" _Wake up, Jonny." This time, a very bright flash accompanied the words._

 _Jonny's eyes shot open and he instinctively threw a hand up to block them from the assault of light._

" _What the hell are you doing?" he asked Race, who had a flashlight pointed directly at his face. Jonny rolled to his side to look at the clock on his bedside table. "It's four in the fucking morning. Go away," he grumbled, throwing one pillow at Race and the other over his head._

 _Race slapped Jonny's ankle hard, causing him to sit up in surprise._

" _WHAT?" Jonny yelled._

 _Race shrugged and gave him an evil grin. "I thought you wanted to learn, kid. Or do you just plan on sulking for the next three months?"_

 _A smile lit up Jonny's face when realization dawned. "A hundred and seven days actually."_

" _I think I can teach you a lot more than I already have with that time," Race considered. "If you stay focused and are willing to do the work. No sulking allowed."_

" _I'll meet you downstairs in five," Jonny grinned._

 _XXX_

" _Holy shit. My legs feel like jelly," Jonny admitted, collapsing onto the gym mat. "I'm gonna be sore tomorrow. Do you wake up and do this every morning before we go for run?"_

" _Hell no," Race laughed. "…but it's like riding a bike. If you're serious about this, lesson number one is it'll always get harder before it gets easier. So…should I wake you up early tomorrow?"_

 _Jonny smiled big. "I can set an alarm."_

 _XXX_

" _Are you teaching me how to use an M40?" Jonny asked excitedly when Race pulled into the shooting range._

" _No."_

" _Please, Race."_

" _No," Race parked and then turned to Jonny. "I'm not gonna teach you something that I'm not proficient at myself," he admitted. "I was never a master marksman. Not patient enough."_

" _I doubt that," Jonny scoffed. "You're great at everything."_

" _No I'm not," Race laughed. "Maybe that should be the lesson today. Knowing you're weaknesses is more important than knowing your strengths."_

" _So you can turn your weaknesses into your strengths?" Jonny asked._

 _Race pursed his lips. "Maybe you can target one or two and make that a reality, but no that's not my point. You need to understand your weak links so you can work around them."_

" _How do you work around not being a great marksman?" Jonny wanted to know._

" _Shooting from long distances is not a required skill in my day-to-day. Up close and personal works just fine, but when I was in the field I made sure to surround myself with the best._

" _Phil?"_

" _No…someone else," Race smirked and opened his door. "Let's go, kid. Allies you can trust with your life are rare. Amassing one or two means you tend to live longer. I'm lucky on that front. Phil and a few others have saved my life more times than I care to recall."_

 _Jonny followed dutifully. "So what are we doing here?"_

" _Signing you up for a membership," Race announced. "I want you here at least twice a week for an hour."_

" _But I'm a pretty good shot," Jonny stated. "You already taught me."_

" _I did and you're not half bad," Race admitted. "…but that's not good enough. I want to see perfection because you often don't get a second chance when you have to shoot a gun for real. And you've never had to do that. Your aim could improve, Jonny. Also, I want you to learn how different handguns feel. Their weight. Their grips. They should all feel like an extension of your own hand by the time we're done. As soon as you pick them up, you should be able to tell me how many bullets are left. You can also improve your breathing. You don't control it well. It always speeds up after your first shot. Then your second shot is never as good. That's natural. The adrenaline kicking in…but you can learn to control it and focus better."_

" _Alright," Jonny nodded, taking it all in. "Where do we start?"_

 _XXX_

" _You're improving," Race stated proudly as they ran along the beach. The sun was not yet up. "Takes more to wind you each day."_

" _Thanks," Jonny smiled. "…but stop deflecting. What's the dumbest thing you've ever done while on a mission? I'm trying to learn here, man."_

" _Oh," Race huffed. "That's why you want to know?"_

" _Only reason," Jonny shot back sarcastically. "I swear."_

" _Hmm," Race considered. "It's not hard to think of one, honestly. Ask any commanding officer I've ever had and I'm sure they could name at least two per operation. When I think back…"_

" _What?" Jonny pushed curiously._

" _There's a reason I don't want this life for you or Jess," Race sighed. "At least forty seven."_

 _Jonny sobered. "Forty seven? Is that how many people you've had to kill?"_

" _Only those I looked in the eye before pulling the trigger," Race answered honestly. "I've lost count of the rest."_

 _Jonny was quiet for a while. "How do you live with that?"_

" _If they went home to their families, that meant I wasn't," Race said simply._

" _I haven't changed my mind," Jonny started. "I don't want that life."_

" _Good."_

" _I do want to build a life with Jess though. Whatever that looks like. I haven't thought much beyond the next five years. Getting through school and being separated from her more often than not. But I know that's my end game and…I hope I never need any of this, Race. I hope that if a situation arises again where it's needed, because let's get real we all have a knack for finding trouble, that you're right there to stop it. But I NEED to be able to protect my family in case you're not. The way you've always protected us."_

" _Jade," Race offered after a long moment._

" _Huh?"_

" _The dumbest thing I've ever done while in the field was get distracted by her," Race smiled. "I almost blew a three-month operation."_

" _Holy…what did Phil say?" Jonny asked curiously._

 _Race laughed. "It'd be faster to tell you what he didn't say. He almost sent me back to Navy."_

" _Wow," Jonny shook his head. Amused. "Do you think I could meet your old Navy buddies someday? Or would they just give me a bunch of shit for not being of them?"_

" _Yes…and definitely yes, kiddo."_

 _XXX_

" _Good," Race praised. "Stay low. Left. Right. Be more aggressive on the left. You can't always favor your right. Too predictable. Good…take a break."_

 _Jonny spit out his mouth guard and smiled when Race patted him on the back. With each day, he felt more confident. Race helped him remove his boxing gloves and then Jonny sat down on the mat to stretch. "So what's today's lesson, Obi Wan?"_

 _Race wiped away some sweat before responding. "We've spent most of our time in the gym working through how to defend yourself against someone with an advantage…bigger than you, faster than you, more weapons. But if your back is really against the wall, you need to gain the psychological advantage."_

" _How?"_

" _Rule number one, keep them talking. Don't ask yes or no questions. Ask open-ended questions and do it calmly. Don't provoke. People like to talk about themselves. It gives them pleasure. Neuroscience has proven it with MRIs. Understand that and you can wield it. All you have to do is ask and pay attention."_

" _To what end?"_

" _Depends. Get them to reveal something you can use for your benefit later, distract them while you figure out what to do next or even get them to change the subject or do something you want, but think it was their idea. Sometimes…it's the only way to get the upper hand," Race finished and Jonny got really quiet. "What's wrong, kid?"_

" _Have you had this conversation with Jess?" he asked quietly._

" _Yes," Race said slowly._

" _I gotta go," Jonny stood and started to walk out of the gym._

" _Where the hell are you going?" Race asked._

" _To start a long overdue argument," Jonny admitted._

" _Stop. We're not done here," Race ordered. Jonny froze. "Kid…"_

" _She is one hundred percent using this reverse psychology bullshit on me, Race. What the fuck? I'm questioning every conversation we've had in the last year. She's manipulating me."_

" _That seems overdramatic," Race pointed out. "She loves you. She's not manipulating you. What's really wrong?"_

 _Jonny stewed for a minute and then the floodgates opened. "I'm on edge I guess. She's studying for finals. We've barely talked the last few days. It's getting to me how much I miss her, Race."_

" _What's gonna make you feel better?" Race asked. "Starting a fight?"_

" _No," Jonny grumbled. "Suppose this is a nice distraction. Fine, what next…wait are you fucking doing it to me right now?"_

 _Race grinned. "I'm pretty good, right?_

 _Jonny started to laugh. "Have you been doing this to me my whole life? If I end up in therapy one day questioning my entire childhood, I'm blaming you." Jonny shook his head, laughing again and thinking back. "She has definitely used this tactic to win arguments."_

" _That's my girl," Race said proudly. "Can I make a suggestion?"_

" _I'm afraid to ask."_

" _Don't start an argument. Turn the tables on her," Race winked._

XXX

Phil hated grid searches. Always had. Too slow and even slower in the dark. Over an hour had already gone by. If he kept doing this by the book, it would take another three. Minimum. As the team leader, Phil was dead center with ten agents flanking either side of him.

Phil thought about Race and Bartlett as he traipsed through the woods. Very different men, but both desperate fathers. Then he thought of his own young daughter and the world she was growing up in. He was overcome with an urge to go get her. Scoop her up in a big hug, build a cabin in the woods and forget about everything else. Except protecting her for the rest of his life.

He would not do that though. He was dedicated to making the world she lived in a better place. And he would start by bringing his goddaughter home.

"Shit. Shit. Fuck me."

Agent Clarin's outburst shook Phil from his thoughts. She was directly to his left. He turned, pointing his flashlight in her face. Her eyes were wide with fear. She motioned to the ground so he crouched down with his light.

'Fuck me is right,' he thought.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked. Phil could tell she was trying hard to fight the nervousness that made her voice shake.

Phil stood and gripped both her shoulders to keep her steady. "Everybody freeze," he yelled.

"Oh shit," Agent Clarin blew out a breath.

"Look at me," Phil ordered and he waited until she did. "Do you see the way I'm breathing? I need you to mimic me and stay calm. It'll be fine. Trust me." Then he let go of her cautiously and addressed the other agents. "You all need to turn around. Follow your own footprints out of here. Agent Clarin has stepped on an IED, but she's going to be fine. I'll stay with her until the bomb squad gets here. Someone call them please. Go right now," he ordered. He heard a few 'sirs' objecting. "GO."

Phil watched the agents fade away and then scanned the area with his flashlight. First the ground around himself and Agent Clarin, looking for more devices. He did not see any. Next, the forest in front of him. After a few minutes, a glint of white from one of the trees caught his attention. About thirty feet off the ground. He squinted and moved closer to confirm. Double checking the ground in front of him as he went. He narrowed his eyes when he was right under the tree. It was an outdoor camera. He had seen them before. They were usually used by hunters or animal lovers to enjoy a live stream of the wilderness from the comfort of their own homes.

Phil glared into the camera. "Motherfucker," he growled. He would not put on a show for anyone. "Agent Clarin…don't flinch," he directed and then shot the camera right out of the tree.

XXX

Two pings from his computer interrupted him. He stared at it in annoyance and then walked over to the desk. He ran his hand over the desk and smiled nostalgically. He had built it with his own two hands. He put his camera down and reached for the mouse to wake the three sleeping computer monitors. He shivered. The corner was drafty, but it was the only spot he got a signal so he accepted it. The first monitor showed the same image as the last two days. An empty factory floor. 'Good,' he thought. The second showed a lit up side yard with a dog running in circles chasing its tail. 'Annoying mutt.' The third showed several agents out in the woods about to find a surprise he had left for them. He smiled and then walked back over to Jessie. He was not immediately concerned, but having agents sniffing around out in the woods was not ideal.

He would have to accelerate his timeline to be safe.

His eyes roamed Jessie's body as he injected the drug into her vein. He wanted it to take effect faster and knew that it would this way. He pressed his hand into her stomach firmly. He could not resist the urge to touch her. Then he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Stop struggling. You're tearing up your wrists. Don't hurt yourself. I want to do that. I had to give you an extra dose, beautiful girl. You're dangerous. I can tell. It turns me on."

XXX

Race closed his eyes and listened hard as he stepped foot onto the factory floor. He had to pick a few more locks to get to this point. The only thing he heard was tree branches hitting the windows. All appeared to be quiet. He had sat and watched the security monitors for a while, flipping back and forth between all the cameras in the building to see if they would clue him in on the safest way to approach. The monitors had also seemed to indicate that all was quiet.

When he glanced up, he saw an Arlo security camera on the wall to his right. A higher tech version of what they had left back at the dealership. He recognized the brand because he had the same one in his home office. It was motion activated and dependable. He got an alert to his phone and computer any time someone walked into his office.

Shooting it down would be too loud and shutting off the power in the building was not an option. It was battery operated. All he could do was stay out of its path. According to his map, there were seven floors. He decided to find the stairs and start from the ground up.

XXX

Temple was back at the dealership and on the brink of getting really frustrated when he saw a car slam on its brakes in the middle of the street.

Jade stuck her head out the window. "Need a lift?"

He rolled his eyes, but got in the car anyway.

"Where's Race?" she asked immediately.

"I don't know," Temple sighed and pointed up ahead. "He was parked over there last time I saw him and the kid. That was a few hours ago. Trying to figure out where they went. How did you find me?"

Jade slumped back against the driver's seat. Back at square one. "Tracked the GPS in your phone."

Temple grinned. "Racer has my phone."

Jade smiled too. "Tell me you have a phone on you?"

"Of course."

"Give it to me and I'll find him," she ordered.

XXX

Jonny stopped when he hit the property edge of the last house on the block with lights. He glanced around and then crouched down, trying to make himself invisible. He was staring into a dark cul-de-sac. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust. In the interim, the quiet unsettled him. To him, every breath he took sounded like a sixty mile per hour wind whipping by. Every time he shifted his body, the subsequent rustle of clothing was an alarm bell. He was frozen to the sidewalk, trying to figure out what to do next.

' _Establish a perimeter, Jonny. Find two ways out before you go in. Preferably three.'_

There were three houses making up the perimeter of the cul-de-sac. By all appearances, they were empty. No lights on and no cars in the driveways, but they all had garages. The one he wanted was dead center. Fifty yards in front of him. Three stories. A wrap around porch. In the dark, he could not tell if the house was blue or gray. He was too far away to see if there were any cameras and not confident enough he could approach without being picked up by one if they were there. He could try to go around and approach from the back, but that would provide him with no cover. All of these homes were oceanfront. Approaching that way would make him a sitting duck. He was not afraid of the danger. He was not afraid of getting hurt. He was afraid of screwing up and getting his girl killed.

"Fuck. What would Race do?" he whispered to himself.

" _Why are we in the middle of nowhere?" Jonny asked. "Is this where you kill me and hide the body for dating your daughter?" he added dryly. "Were you just lulling me into a false sense of security the last few years?"_

 _Race rolled his eyes. "What do you hear?"_

 _Jonny looked around, trying to figure out what the test was. He shrugged. "Nothing. We're in the middle of fucking nowhere."_

" _Listen harder?" Race suggested. "Control your breathing, focus on something that calms you."_

" _My happy place?" Jonny joked._

" _Whatever you want to call it," Race said a little annoyed. Jonny noticed and decided to get serious. "Open your ears, kid. What do you hear?"_

 _Jonny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He saw big green eyes and smiled. He had to force himself to push that aside. Listen beyond his own beating heart and the obvious quiet. "I can hear the stream. To my left."_

" _How could you use that to your advantage?" Race challenged._

" _Well…I know that stream leads to Lake Cumberland. If I got lost out here, I could follow it to the lake and find my way home from there."_

" _What else?" Race pushed._

 _Jonny concentrated again before answering. "I can smell wood burning," he offered and then opened his eyes to try and locate smoke. He shrugged when he did not see any and eventually looked at Race. "Just because I can't see it doesn't mean I couldn't find it. It's relatively close. If I was lost and knew nothing about this area, I would head toward the smoke. Hopefully, find someone to help or at least follow back to the real world."_

" _Good," Race nodded. "Being hyperaware of your surroundings will not only keep you safer, it could provide you the tools or knowledge to move forward if you feel stuck. Control your breathing. Forget about everything else, including why you're doing it…especially when it's personal…and just do it."_

Jonny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He saw big green eyes and smiled.

 _She leaned over his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "You're purring like a kitten."_

" _You're hands are magic," he sighed, dropping his head and closing his eyes. "A little to the left?" He was sitting on the edge of his bed and she was sitting cross-legged behind him. The movie they had been watching was long forgotten once she started to massage his neck and shoulders._

" _Why are you so tense?" she asked._

" _Not enough blow jobs?" he teased._

" _Bullshit," she stopped massaging him and slapped the side of his head lightly._

 _He turned around quickly, wrapping an arm around her waist and then pinning her down on the center of his bed. She was smiling up at him softly once he settled on top of her. She lifted her head to kiss him, but he leaned out of her reach._

 _She raised an eyebrow. "Are you playing hard to get?" she laughed, running her foot along his calf._

" _Never," he admitted, giving in and pressing his lips to hers firmly. "And you probably give me more blow jobs than any man deserves."_

 _She laughed against his lips. "That's definitely true."_

" _I'm tense because I have an important question to ask…and I'm kinda nervous," he said it playfully._

" _Oh, I can't wait to hear this," she said dryly. "What do you want?"_

" _Will you go to your prom with me?" he asked. "I know this isn't one of those fancy promposal things…"_

" _Sooo not your style, Hotshot. Neither is going to prom at all. What's up?" she chuckled._

 _He shrugged. "I don't know, but I really…really want to take you, Jess. Maybe it's those big green eyes," he said wistfully. "They make me do things I never planned on. Feel things I didn't even know were possible."_

" _Okay," she grinned and then looked away. "Let's go to prom."_

" _Are you blushing?" he teased._

 _She turned back and met his gaze, shrugging. "You still make me. What? Why are you looking at me like that?"_

" _You're my happy place, beautiful."_

" _You know what would make ME really happy," she flirted, running her foot up his calf again._

" _My dick," he responded confidently, kissing her neck._

 _She leaned into his lips and threaded her fingers through his hair. He felt the laugh bubble up in her throat as he kissed her._

" _Your smart-ass mouth…Oh" she panted when he pushed his hips into hers roughly. Then he lifted her leg up and did it again. She moaned and it made him instantly hard._

 _He kissed and licked his way up to her ear, sucking on the soft skin. "What was that about my mouth?" he teased. He faltered for a second when she locked her knees around waist and met his next thrust eagerly. "I love you," he whispered._

 _She threw her head back against his mattress and trailed her hands from his hair, over his back and then gripped his triceps for leverage. He kissed under her chin and up the other side of her neck._

" _Your smart-ass mouth is gonna get you in trouble," she said out-of-breath. Now completely focused on the movement of their hips._

 _He laughed. "Baby, if this is what trouble feels like I'm never changing."_

 _Jonny pushed up on his arms and hovered over her face when she did not respond. Her eyes shot open at the loss of contact and she did not look happy. He went with it when she rolled him over and climbed on top of him. Her enthusiasm was such a turn on. She started to move her hips in a circular motion and he closed his eyes, placing his hands on her waist and moving with her._

" _Jessie," he eventually called out. "You need to stop, babe."_

" _Why?" She did not stop. Neither did he._

" _Fuck," he grunted. "You're gonna make me come."_

 _She planted her hands on his chest and increased the speed of her hips. "That's the intended outcome of this amorous encounter," she over pronounced every word. "Oh," she called out. You feel so good."_

 _His hand hurriedly started to undo his belt, but she stopped him. "Take off my pants," he begged. "Please," he added as an afterthought._

" _No," she mumbled incoherently._

 _He quickly slipped out from under her and off the bed unsteadily._

" _Jonny," she growled in frustration, staring up at him from her back._

" _Take off your clothes," he ordered and started to undress clumsily. He almost tripped twice, trying to focus on taking his clothes off and watching hers disappear at the same time. Once she was naked, he stared at her for a glorious moment before reaching down to grip both her ankles. He pulled her to him, guided her legs around his waist and ran his hands up her smooth skin to her waist. Her eyes were already closed in anticipation and she was still breathing heavily. He had zero intention of being gentle and every intention of making her scream his name, looking around the room to decide where he wanted to take her because he did not plan on staying in the bed._

" _Wait!" she called out as he was about to sink inside her._

" _What?" he asked desperately. "Are you okay?"_

" _Yes," she sighed happily. "I just want you to go slow, baby. Will you do that for me?"_

 _Jonny took a deep breath and finally met her eyes, which cleared the lust cloud…a little. He smiled softly. He could not help it. "Get under the covers," he whispered._

 _She scrambled under them with a happy giggle. He quickly lifted them and followed, laying on his side. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Passionately. Holding on to the base of her neck so their foreheads were still pressed together when they came up for air. "I love you," he breathed against her lips._

" _This exact moment is my happy place," she smiled and he kissed her again._

 _Jonny eventually slid his hand from her neck to her breast. She arched into his touch as he circled his thumb around her nipple. "I can't stop touching you. You're so soft, Jess. Feels amazing." Then he ducked his head down and replaced his thumb with his mouth. She shifted to her back and he climbed on top of her. Never letting up with his tongue._

 _She moaned again. "This moment too, babe."_

 _Next, he trailed kisses across her stomach and reached down to spread her legs. He could feel the wetness between her thighs and knew that she was more than ready, but still could not resist slipping a finger inside her quickly followed by a second. He groaned against her skin at the feeling. "I want you, Jess."_

" _Please," her back arched off the bed. "I need you."_

 _Jonny removed his fingers, licking them and then kneeling between her legs. It required every ounce of his concentration, but he put a hand on her hip and took his time. Half pushing inside her and half lifting her off the bed to pull her towards him. Enjoying every look that crossed her face. Once he was fully inside her, she opened her eyes and placed her hands over his to still him. He froze and memorized how she felt. How she looked. He had the sudden urge to say something profound, but his mind was a total blank. Except for the thought that he wanted to move. He wanted to hear her soft noises. For him._

 _She reached for him, kissing him again before he could do anything else. He pressed her into the bed and then gave in to instinct, moving over her tenderly. A relieved sigh escaped his lips and hit hers mid-kiss. It sounded almost painful. Like he had not had her in years. "Jessie?"_

 _When he opened his eyes, she was already staring at him. Intensely. She was staring at him like she was trying to read his mind._

" _Stop," she said it quietly. He did. She bent her knees and then wrapped her legs tightly around him. She threaded her fingers into his hair again and started rocking against him. It did not take them long to find the perfect rhythm._

 _He smiled and increased his pace when she began making those soft noises. He watched her get lost in her pleasure and he marveled at the warm feeling that was cresting through him. And it was not due to an impending orgasm or because he was under a think comforter. It was all her._

 _Twenty minutes ago, he was completely engrossed in the movie they were watching. Five minutes ago, he thought they were going to have a not so gentle quickie and then rewind the movie. Now, all he could think about was how much he loved her. How desperate he was to keep her forever. It was overwhelming and he had to turn away from her eyes. The feelings snuck up on him._

" _Baby?" she asked. "You okay?"_

 _He turned back, leaning his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. He could not look at her. It was too much. "So in love with you," he said gently._

" _Yes," she called out. "Don't stop."_

 _She tossed her head to the side and he buried his head in her neck. Groaning. They raced each other over the precipice. His next memory was one of euphoria and then breathing heavily into her damp skin, soaking her in. "How do you always smell so amazing?" he praised. "Seriously…I think I could find you in a room full of women with just my nose. Do you think that'll ever be a useful tool?"_

 _She laughed while running her hands over him lovingly. "So romantic, my love. And so random. Do you ever run things through your head before saying them out loud?"_

 _He nuzzled her neck before answering. "On occasion. Want me to filter more?"_

" _Not even a little," she said quietly. "I was only curious."_

 _After a few minutes, he rolled off her and onto his back. He stared at the ceiling and smiled to himself. He was happy. Undeniably and sickeningly happy. Eventually, he propped himself up on an elbow and watched her. She was on her back. Eyes closed and a peaceful look on her face._

" _You look like Sleeping Beauty," he said and the corners of her mouth turned up._

" _You've seen Sleeping Beauty?" she challenged._

" _Not exactly," he laughed. "But I know enough."_

" _Hmm," she sighed. "You're so cheesy, but I'm ridiculously in love with you anyway. I think THIS moment is the winner for sure. My happy place."_

 _He caressed the side of her face and then leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Open your eyes, love. We have all night."_

" _Can't," she smiled. "Too tired. You make love like a champ, baby. I'm down for the count."_

" _Can you PLEASE make sure that's on my tombstone?" he asked and grinned when she started to laugh again._

 _Then he went under the covers and climbed back on top of her. He kissed her stomach, right above her belly button, and leisurely made his way up her body. He stopped when he reached her lips and hovered over them. She had a big smile on her face now, but still refused to open her eyes. "No," she started. "You're not allowed to die on me, Quest. I need you too much."_

" _I'm not going anywhere, babe."_

 _She finally opened her eyes and kissed him firmly. "Good. So…are you still tense?"_

" _No, but I do have another question for you," he answered._

" _Oh jeez…I can't handle any more big asks," she teased. "Isn't prom enough?"_

 _He kissed her nose. "It's a softball. Promise."_

 _She looked at him skeptically. "Fine. Shoot."_

" _Spend forever with me?"_

 _Her eyes got wide and her breath hitched. "Jonny..."_

" _This is a surprise?" he asked a little uncomfortably when she went quiet. "It's not like this is the first time I've said something like this. I was only messing around anyway. Don't let it…"_

" _Jonny," she cut him off, wrapping her arms and legs around him to keep him from rolling away._

 _Jonny closed his eyes and shook his head. 'Stupid. Stupid,' he thought. "Jess…you don't spend a lot of time worrying about other girls. It's still too much in my opinion though. I don't understand when you react like this. You worry about other girls, but when I tell you that I want to spend…" he stopped himself from saying it again. "…you freak out. You confuse the shit out of me sometimes. Truly."_

" _Woman's prerogative?" she shrugged._

" _Try again." He rolled his eyes in frustration._

 _She held his gaze and stroked the side of his face for a meaningful moment. "Do I look freaked out, baby? Because I'm not. It just takes me by surprise when you say things like that and sound SO sure."_

" _I am sure, Jess."_

" _It makes me think about how amazing our life would be…and then I worry about fucking it all up and losing you," she rambled._

" _Well," he interrupted with his trademark grin. "Don't fuck it up. Word around town is I'm a catch."_

 _She laughed again. "Good advice. I'll try not to. I'd be a fool to mess it up with a guy that makes me laugh so much while we're in bed."_

 _Jonny's eyes got wide and then he started to tickle her with no mercy. "Don't put that on my fucking tombstone," he yelled._

 _They fell off the side of his bed and landed with a thud in front of his nightstand. Laughing hard and breathing heavily. A tangled mess of limbs and bedding. He was hovering over her again._

" _You were only messing around?" she eventually prompted._

" _No," he admitted. "But you already know that. What do I have to do to convince you?"_

" _Spend forever with me," she whispered, emphasizing the word 'spend.' Then she pulled him into a deep kiss._

 _When the kiss came to its natural end, Jonny nudged her nose with his and then started in on her neck again. "My sexy little scientist," he said against her skin. "Won't believe anything until she sees it for herself."_

" _I love you, Jonny."_

 _It came out as a half moan. She kneaded the muscles of his back, while he trailed his lips down her neck and along her collarbone. His hand was moving between their bodies on a mission. He pushed her knees apart and then pushed inside her with one enthusiastic thrust._

" _Jess," he called out. It was guttural._

 _She reached back blindly and braced a hand against his nightstand so her head would not bang into it. He pulled out slowly and then pushed inside her again wildly. Harder this time. So hard that her head knocked against the nightstand before she could stop it. She shot him a surprised look and then bit her lip._

 _He just smiled back. "Hold on tighter, baby."_

 _She did and then tossed her head back in surrender. He set a demanding pace and she met it. Like always. His partner in everything. He could not take his eyes off her. The way she stopped thinking and gave herself over to him completely. She was his. He knew it even if she could not always say it._

" _Lamp…lamp," she called out suddenly, but did not stop moving beneath him. "Jonny!"_

" _Huh?" he asked confused and then followed her gaze up to the lamp that was about to fall off his nightstand and smack her in the face. "Shit," he laughed, leaning down to absorb the hit. He did not want to stop._

" _Why did you let it hit you?" she laughed. "You could've just…Oh."_

" _Seemed like a good idea at the time," he panted._

 _She was getting louder by the second so Jonny knew she was close. "Right there," she screamed and scratched her nails down his back. Then she screamed his name and he felt her tightening around him. It was his complete undoing. He was blinded by his need for release and only heard bits and pieces of what she said next._

"… _so good…love…give in…"_

 _He collapsed on top of her a minute later and closed his eyes. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he worshipped._

" _You still awake?" she asked. He felt her tugging at the roots of his hair._

" _Of course," he scoffed._

" _Just checking," she giggled. "You haven't moved a muscle in ten minutes."_

 _He shifted to his side and pulled her with him. "I was taking advantage of the quiet to formulate my response to the hypothesis you and my dad were talking about at breakfast," he yawned._

" _Really?" she raised an eyebrow._

" _No," he huffed. "I dozed off on account of the amazing sex I just had."_

" _It was pretty great," she grinned. "You broke your nightstand, stud."_

" _Technically you broke it," he shot back and then reached up to grab two pillows from his bed._

" _What are those for?" she asked._

 _He propped them up against the broken nightstand, laid down and then pulled her tight against his chest. "I'm not moving," he announced._

 _She curled into him and ran her hands lazily over his chest. "I like falling asleep to your heartbeat."_

" _Now who's cheesy?" he teased as she shifted up and kissed him. He grabbed her chin and kissed her again. "Goodnight," he add quietly. "I love you."_

" _Ask me again?" she whispered._

 _He paused for a beat, staring at her and trying to figure out for the millionth time what she was thinking._

" _Wanna spend forever with me?"_

" _Yes," she said simply and then smiled. "I want that so much."_

" _Some things you just have to take on faith, baby."_

" _I have faith in you, Jonny Quest."_

Jonny was concentrating hard on his surroundings. He heard the wind making its way through the trees and a dog barking behind him. He pivoted and saw a black lab puppy yapping at him from behind the chain linked fence.

"Hey buddy," he greeted quietly, sticking his hand through the fence, trying to make friends and to get the small dog to quiet down. He held his breath, while the dog licked his fingers and he watched to see if the owners were alerted. After two long minutes, Jonny zeroed his focus in on the dog. "You wanna help me?" It was a risk, but he had to work with what he had. Jonny stood, leaning over the fence and grabbing the dog. Then he crouched back down, holding the animal in front of him. "Go crazy," he encouraged, tossing him lightly toward the cul-de-sac. He squinted to keep his eyes on the dog, who immediately went to the house on the right and ran around the front yard like crazy. Jonny was holding his breath again. Nothing happened. He grabbed the closest stick he could find and popped back up. He approached the house on the right. He did not breathe again until he was in the shadows cast off the side of the house and comfortable that no one was alerted.

He whistled and the dog came running. He leaned down with a genuine smile to pick him up. "Good boy." Jonny walked along the side of the house in the direction of the ocean. The house was to his left and trees were to his right. Enough to block his view of the dog owner's house and, more importantly, their view of him. When he ran out of house, he closed his eyes and listened again. All he could hear was crashing waves. It reminded him of arriving at the first safe house and meeting Temple. That felt like a lifetime ago. The back of the house was lit by the moon. Jonny's eyes roamed every inch meticulously. There were no cameras and no motion lights. He swallowed and then darted across the back of the house until his back was leaning against the other side. Now he was only twenty yards away.

"Alright boy. I hope you know how to play fetch," Jonny sighed, releasing the dog and throwing the stick as far as he could. The animal took off like a shot toward the house. Ten yards out and motion activated lights lit up the side yard. Jonny sprinted to the edge of the light and scanned the side of the house. It was blue. Atop the motion activated light, Jonny saw one camera with a straight line of sight. He ran along the edge of the light and then toward the house, avoiding the camera. He pressed his back into the siding and sidestepped until he was crouching under the light and camera. Waiting. If he did it right, the camera only picked up the dog. He reached back and grabbed his gun. Ready for anything. After five minutes, the yard went dark again and Jonny crawled ten feet to the right. There was an egress window that led to the basement. He dropped down into the opening and studied the window. It was a dual pane that slid to the right and would leave enough room for him to fit through. He pulled the phone from his back pocket and pointed the lit up screen against the window pane, trying to see if there were any sensors on the window. The visibility was not great, but he did not see anything attached to or beyond the window. He wished he had a flashlight.

'Fuck,' he thought. 'It's a chance I'll have to take.'

Next, he pulled the picking tools from his pocket. Jonny pressed the sharp edge of the hook pick against the edge of the glass. As close as he could get to the latch on the inside of the window. Then he used the torsion wrench as a hammer, weakening the glass as quietly as he could. When he felt like he had caused enough damage, he took off his shirt, wrapped it around the gun and punched the glass lightly. A short thrust. Suddenly, the light came on again and it scared the shit out of him. He crouched down as low as he could and unwrapped the gun.

'Please,' he prayed.

He sighed in relief when he realized it was just the dog again.

"Fuck," he huffed. "Just breathe."

He waited again, putting his shirt back on. Another five minutes for the light to turn off. It felt like an eternity. When it did, he reached through the broken glass, undid the latch and slid the window open. He slipped inside easily and hit the ground. Then he closed the window behind him and leaned back against the wall, allowing himself a few seconds to slow his heart rate and adjust to the dark again.

'One challenge down,' he thought. He kept his grip firm on the gun and reached for the phone again. The shitty light it emitted would have to do. He scanned the area directly in front of him and did not see anything useful. He ran it along the walls and ceilings, paying closer attention to the corners. When there were no sensors immediately noticeable, he felt confident enough to move. He stuck close to the wall and made his way to the nearest door. He pressed his ear against it and heard nothing. He knelt down and looked through the keyhole. The room was dark, but enough moonlight shone in that he could tell it was the garage. He tried the knob and it was unlocked. His heart leapt into his throat. A blue sedan. He debated calling Race right there, but decided it was not enough.

He exited the garage and went over to the stairs that led to the main level. He ascended them slowly, grateful that they were stone so he did not have to worry about creaking. At least that was one thing he could remove from his list of worries.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he followed the same routine of pressing his ear against the door and looking through the keyhole. He did not hear or see anything. Opening the door, he quickly found himself standing in an empty hallway. His eyes immediately darted to the front door. There was no number pad, which caused a sigh relief to rush through his lips. There was no alarm. He looked around. To his left was the living room. To his right was the kitchen. Both were unfurnished.

He walked toward the kitchen first. He had almost convinced himself to turn around and head back to Race. Confident that if she was not in the basement than she was not here at all. However, the device sitting dead center on the kitchen counter gave him pause and sent a chill down his spine. A cell jammer. He looked at his phone to confirm. No signal.

'Fuck.'

The only other item in the kitchen was a sleeping bag close to the back door. He pushed forward, intent on checking every inch of the house.

XXX

"Clarin, what do your friends call you?" Phil asked. He was leaning against a tree a safe distance away, trying to decide his next move. Whatever it was, he knew he needed to act fast and keep her calm in the process. For all he knew, that psycho was watching and could remote detonate the device. He could not assume otherwise.

"Max," she whispered. "My name's Maxie, but everyone calls me Max. My dad thought it'd be cute to give me a boy's name for some reason. I hated it growing up. Thought it sounded more like a dog's name, but it grew on me. Why hasn't this thing gone off yet?" she rambled.

Phil swallowed and answered honestly. "Mostly luck. Partly because you're a quick thinker and recognized what was happening fast enough to freeze. Who's waiting for you at home, Max?"

"My son and my grandmother," she whispered. "It's just the three of us now."

"What's your son's name?"

"Max," she smiled. "We call him MJ."

"I was kinda hoping you'd say that," he admitted.

She laughed, but it was forced. "Not too vain?"

"No. Totally badass actually."

"What about you?" she asked.

Phil grinned. It was an involuntary reaction no matter what situation he found himself in. "A little girl. Avery. She's almost five now. She lives with her mother so I don't get to see her as much as I'd like, but she's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"They usually are," she smiled.

"How old is MJ?"

"Only ten," a tear fell, but she kept it together.

"I find it hard to believe you have a ten-year-old," he teased.

"Had him young," she pointed out the obvious. "What's the plan?" she then pushed.

"Can't wait for the bomb squad. Too risky," Phil sighed.

"Do you know how to disarm it?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope," he said bluntly.

"Awesome. This day keeps getting better," she said sarcastically. "You should go," she added.

"I'm not leaving you," he promised, pushing off the tree and rolling his shoulders.

"What're you doing?" she gave him a confused look.

"Getting you home to MJ," he shrugged. "Close your eyes and don't move."

She did and then he charged, picking up speed as he ran toward her. 'What the hell are you doing?' he thought. 'This is dumb. You've been hanging around Bannon too long.' Avery's face filled his thoughts as he crashed into Max and they both went flying as the device exploded.

XXX

'Fight it. Fight it,' she repeated to herself. 'You're not giving up. Bannons don't quit. Someone will come. Someone will come.'

She knew he had injected her with something else. She was fighting hard to stay conscious and hold on to reality. She had signaled her brain several times to pull against her restraints and open her eyes. Her eyes were not cooperating, but she was positive he had told her to stop struggling. Did that mean she was moving? She could not tell, but her wrists did hurt badly.

'What can I do? I need to do something.' She felt frustrated tears rolling down her face. 'What can I do if I can't fucking move?' All she could think of was to scream. When someone came, that would help. And if they did not make it in time, she was not going quietly.

She told her brain to scream and she did hear screaming, but was not sure if it came from her. It sounded far away.

XXX

Race wanted to throw up again. The feeling started as soon as he entered the stairwell and heard Jessie screaming. It was not a scream of warning or a scream for help. She was afraid. It sent a chill down his spine and made him want to murder the first thing that dared to cross his fucking path.

He took the stairs slowly. The sound of her screams and the hum of generators masking any noise he made. He caught his first glimpse of what he was about to walk in to when he was halfway down the stairs. He froze and sat down on the closest step. If he could see them…

The room they were in appeared to be a quality assurance lab. From where Race sat and watched, there was one entrance and four large windows looking in. Two windows on either side of the door, which was open. His eyes immediately landed on Jessie, screaming, naked and strapped down with rope. She was to the right of the door.

Race's target was standing over her, washing her with a yellow towel. A knife gripped firmly in his left hand. Race could only see him from the waist down, but his size and strength were clear. He was naked too and aroused. Race had to force a deep breath, convincing himself that this monster had not raped her yet.

'He's still cleaning her,' Race thought desperately. To him, that meant he had not done it yet. And he would not get the chance. 'I'm here, Ponchita.'

To the left of the door was Brenda. Also naked and strapped down. She was not screaming, but she was crying hysterically. He did not see Keri. He could not do anything until this psycho stepped away from his daughter and he knew exactly where all three girls were in the room.

So he sat there and watched. It was the most painful thirteen minutes of inaction he had ever experienced and the greatest feat of patience, including the time he was stuck between a wall and a piping hot furnace waiting for Phil to create a distraction. He had received third degree burns on his leg as a result. He watched this man obsessively touch and wash his vulnerable daughter. To make matters worse, Jessie had gone quiet.

'Maybe that's for the best,' he thought. Then he balanced on the balls of his feet, ready to move, when he saw the man drop the towel into a bucket on the floor and walk away from Jessie. Race descended the rest of the stairs while he could.

With his back pressed against the wall, Race inched closer to the window. He looked inside to the furthest corner and saw three things. Another door, Keri locked in a cage that was meant for quarantined product and his target, distracted by three large computer monitors. He did not know what had the fucker so engaged, but he was grateful. It would be the last mistake this guy ever made.

XXX

Jonny descended the stairs from the second floor of the house two at a time. There was no one in the house. His thoughts were singular as he ran. 'Please have her, Race. Please be okay, baby.' He was in a rush to get back outside so he would have cell service again. 'Please have her, Race.'

He burst right out the front door and ran across the front lawn as fast as his feet would carry him. His path was lit and his shadow looked huge. He had activated another motion light. No longer worried about being quiet or unseen.

He anxiously looked at his phone every two seconds, hoping to see something different. A missed call from Race. He tried to tell himself to stay calm. That this was exactly what he had expected when he agreed to come here. She would not be here because she was there. And Race would save her. Race would make everything alright. Like always. But getting exactly what he expected did not comfort Jonny in the slightest. He knew then, more certainly than ever before, that there would be no comfort for him until she was in his arms again.

'Twenty three minutes,' he thought desperately as he barreled into the car and jammed the key into the ignition.

 _Jonny was in the living room of the Compound alone. He was sitting on the couch with a book. Comfortable with his feet up on an ottoman. The book rested in his lap. He had put it down a while ago. Lost in thought. Daydreaming about her. He was staring into the fire with a big smile on his face. He caught himself doing it before anyone walked in. A little embarrassed, he shook his head as if to clear the cobwebs._

 _He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch._

' _Get a fucking grip,' he scolded._

 _He only opened his eyes when he felt the couch cushion dip._

' _Jessie.'_

 _She curled into him, wrapping both her arms around his midsection and resting her head on his chest. She was almost in his lap. He smiled, leaning down to kiss her hair and bury his nose in it for a moment. He wrapped one arm tightly around her waist, while his other hand pushed some hair behind her ear and caressed the side of her face._

" _You feeling sick?" he asked, moving his hand to her head. "You don't feel warm."_

 _She sighed, turning her shoulder toward him and snuggling even closer. He liked it. "Why? Do I look sick?"_

" _You look beautiful," he shot back predictably, but he meant it. She did. She had her eyes closed and he watched the flames dance across her cheeks and eyelids. "You usually only get all cuddly like this when you don't feel good. Well…that's not totally true. You only initiate it when you're feeling sick."_

 _He watched her brow furrow. "Is that really true?" she asked._

" _Yes," he said simply._

" _I honestly didn't realize that. Does it bother you?"_

 _He was quiet for a while, thinking about it. She lifted her head to look at him. "Yes and no," he eventually shrugged._

 _She laid her head back down and sighed. "Well that clears it up," she grumbled._

 _He tightened his embrace to keep her close and chuckled. "I wouldn't mind more of this," he admitted. "I'd be lying if I said otherwise. I like it…but I'm also not looking to change the beautiful stubborn girl that completely owns my ass."_

" _Smart man," she whispered, tilting her head back to look up at him. "And I don't feel sick," she clarified. "Ever think it might have something to do with last night?"_

 _He leaned down, working his bottom lip between hers and wrapping his hand around her face again. Creating their own little word. He pushed his tongue against hers, kissing her lazily. He stopped when she started to moan softly against him. Just barely pulling back from her lips. He had to be careful. His ability to resist her was non-existent and Race was home. A dangerous combination. "I was hoping that had something to do with it," he smiled and then kissed her again. Lightly and quickly._

 _She bit her lip and rubbed his chest. "When can we do it again?"_

 _His eyes got wide and he had to clear his throat. Dream come true was an understatement. "Where's your dad?" he almost panted. He was ready to pounce. 'Please say he left to run errands. Please.'_

" _His office," she whispered._

' _FUCK. Don't kiss her again.'_

 _She kissed him instead and he got lost in it immediately. The softness of her lips and the feel of her tongue. The way she sometimes bit his lip teasingly as she pulled back to take a breath. The small puff of air he would feel against his lips when she did. The almost imperceptible sound of protest she would make when he was the one to pull back. He would bet money she did not even realize she did it, but he noticed. He was drowning in all of it. The finale to a fireworks show would not have caught his attention._

 _She ended the kiss, bringing her lips to his ear and a hand to his thigh. "When can we do it again?" she whispered._

" _Jess. Baby, you need to stop saying that right now." He shifted the book over his growing erection._

 _She looked down. "Jonny!"_

" _Why are you upset?" he whispered yelled. "It's your fault."_

" _I'm not upset and I'm not complaining," she corrected. "Just a little surprised. I can recall doing much more and getting less of a reaction," she pointed out._

 _Jonny huffed. She had no clue. "Baby, that was only with enormous effort and concentration on my part. Plus, some breathing techniques that Hadji taught me." Then Jonny gestured down. "…but now he knows exactly what he's missing out on so what do you expect? I can't trick him any longer."_

" _Are you seriously talking about your dick as if it's a third party in our relationship?" she raised an eyebrow._

 _Jonny shrugged. "I think it's fair. He's got a mind of his own."_

 _Jessie pursed her lips, playing along. "…and he's been very patient."_

" _He has," Jonny agreed. "Good point."_

" _Okay…I'm done with this game," she announced._

" _Fair enough," he laughed, pulling her as close as possible again._

" _Can you handle this?" she teased, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."_

" _Ya know, two can play THIS game," he stated confidently, running his teeth along the shell of her ear. "I bet I'd be pretty good at it too. I've been studying my opponent for years. I know all your stats."_

" _Truce," she giggled. "I like it better when we're on the same team."_

 _He kissed her forehead in response and relaxed further into the couch. "Agreed."_

" _So when can we do it again?" No hesitation. It made his heart race._

" _Whenever you…," his voice cracked. "Anytime you want, baby. Why the fuck am I nervous right now?"_

" _I don't know," she giggled again. "But it's super adorable."_

" _Did you just call me adorable?" he challenged. "Well…I won't need the book much longer."_

" _What's wrong with being adorable?" She kissed his neck._

" _A puppy is adorable. A baby is adorable," he listed. "I don't want you putting me in that category. Ever. That I don't like. I'm…stoic."_

" _You're going with stoic?"_

" _I was under pressure," he defended. "But I'm comfortable with where I landed."_

 _He felt her smile against his skin. "I hate to break it to you, but you're both. You're the most wonderful combination of contradictions, Quest. The longer I'm with you, the more clearly I see that and love it."_

" _I'm not sure what that means," he whispered. "But as long as it makes you happy I won't question it."_

" _Easy. You're hands down the most impulsive and reckless person I know," she started. "You jump into action without thinking."_

" _I'm…_

" _You're also…somehow…the most patient person I know," she interrupted. "With the possible exception of Hadji," she qualified. "But that's not really a fair comparison because Hadj hasn't had to be patient with me the way you have."_

 _Jonny cut her off. Almost angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't mind waiting, Jess. I fucking love you. It wasn't some huge burden. It was my choice."_

 _She shook her head against him. "I'm not talking about sex, Jonny. I'm talking about everything else. If you were a less patient person, we would've fallen apart years ago. We wouldn't have this moment or last night."_

 _Jonny hugged her closer in response. "I don't even want to think about that, babe. It's pointless. You're also being way too hard on yourself as usual. If we didn't BOTH want this…fight for this…we wouldn't be here. It's that simple at the end of the day."_

 _Jessie smiled, but did not respond to that directly. "You're also the most sensitive person I've ever met."_

 _He sighed. "I don't think I like that one either."_

" _It's one of my favorite things about you," she countered. "That you know how you feel and you tell me. That you don't play mind games. That you pay attention to the way I feel because you want to take care of me. That you sometimes know me better than I know myself," she scoffed. "Right down to the exact way I hug when I don't feel good." She paused. "I know for a fact that it's possible to be incredibly sensitive and incredibly strong at the same time because you are. You're one of the two strongest men I've ever known and loved."_

 _Jonny closed his eyes and smiled. Absorbing that. "I'll accept that one and masterfully phrased, Ace."_

 _They were quiet for a long time, enjoying the fire and their embrace, before she spoke again._

" _I love you," she whispered. "Sometimes I think you saved me."_

" _From?"_

" _Myself."_

 _Jonny sighed. "That's ridiculous. You don't NEED me or any man. I know that as true as I love you, but I wake up every single morning thankful as fuck that you WANT me."_

" _I feel the same way, Hotshot."_

 _XXX_

"Sweet Jessie," he whispered. "I need to clean you again. You've been bad." He could feel himself getting hard as he brushed the towel across her smooth skin repeatedly, causing it to react with goosebumps because of his touch. He eventually focused on her nipples. They were peaked and bright red. He leaned down to kiss one. "You taste as good as you look," he praised. He flashed back to watching her on the beach a few nights ago, but fantasied that she was riding him instead. That look of total abandon on her face. He was ready.

Another ping from his computer interrupted. "Fuck," he grunted, grabbing the bucket and dumping the water in the closest sink. Then he moved to his desk and woke up the monitors again. "Shit," he whispered, staring at the center screen. He watched the video twice to be sure and then slammed his fist down on the desk. He saw a tall blonde man running away from his house. If someone had found that property, than…

"Turn around. Let me see your hands."

The voice made him straighten. He turned slowly and tightened his grip on the knife.

"I'm Clay," he smiled. "Are you a police officer? Detective? I hope you're with the FBI actually. They've been after me for a long time."

Race stood in between Jessie and Brenda, but he was completely focused on Clay. Nothing else, including the frantic calls from the other two girls. "Move in front of me. Slowly. And then drop the knife and kick it to me," Race ordered. "If you so much as shrug, I will take that to mean you plan to use that knife and I will put you down. MOVE."

Clay complied, assessing his opponent closely as he moved. He stood there, unashamed of his naked form. He decided quickly this man was dangerous, but knew everyone had a price.

"Drop it," Race barked.

"Name your price," Clay offered.

"Excuse me?"

"How much?" Clay clarified. "I'm a very wealthy man who does not intend to go to jail today. So tell me what you want."

Race laughed and nodded at Jessie.

"Have a go," Clay rushed. "I can wait. That's Jessie."

"I'm aware. I named her," Race said through his teeth and saw the look in Clay's eye change.

"Oh…this is embarrassing," Clay said. "She must take after her mother. I bet I'd like a go at that too," he taunted and then looked at Race's hands, holding the gun steady. "No ring? Divorced? It's the job, man. You put it first and you lose your wife…your kid goes wild," he insinuated.

"I'm not a cop or an agent," Race informed him. "But I know EXACTLY what you're doing and you won't beat me. You only survive to see the next five minutes if you drop the FUCKING knife."

Clay smiled. Overconfident. "Do you have any idea what your little girl has been up to?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where she was three nights ago?"

Race took a breath through his nose. He was fuming. "On top of her boyfriend. On the beach. Jonny and I have already discussed it. What else you got, asshole?"

 _XXX_

"Do you have another gun?" Jade whispered as they moved through Houston's. She suddenly felt like she needed one.

"Nope," he whispered back and then grinned at her. "Don't worry. I'll protect you, gorgeous."

Jade gave him the finger and then stuck it down her throat in a gagging motion.

"That's not very lady-like," he scolded.

"If you were a gentleman a day in your life, I might be offended," she shot back coldly.

Temple eventually came to a stop in front of the door leading to the stairs. Just as quickly as they were sniping at each other, they turned it off and were all business. He opened the door slowly, and they immediately knew they had the right place.

Inside the stairwell there was background noise. Temple surmised it was coming from more than one generator powering the floor below. But over that background noise was Race. Temple heard him shouting orders clearly.

He moved swiftly down the stairs and felt Jade behind him. When he was in position by the open door, he looked inside the room. He saw the standoff Race was in and all three girls. Two of the girls were asking him for help loudly. Temple did not have to hear much of the conversation to know he needed to act. He turned to Jade.

"I need you to go in there and diffuse him," he told her. "I'll keep the target in my sights in case Race gets distracted."

She raised an eyebrow. "I know him, Greg. He needs to kill that bastard."

"I realize that," Temple agreed. "But not like this. I won't let him execute a man in front of witnesses."

Temple sauntered into the room quietly with his gun raised, followed by Jade.

"I can't believe you got picked up by the fucking locals," Race scoffed, before Temple or Jade could say a word.

"There were extenuating circumstances," Temple defended. "But glad to see you haven't lost your touch."

"I could hear you breathing. Besides, your fucking phone is on in my back pocket," Race growled, taking his rage out on his friend instead of where he wanted. "Only an actual trail of breadcrumbs would be more obvious."

"Race," Jade called out. She could not tell by his reaction if he was surprised that she was there. "What do you want us to do?"

Clay cleared his throat. It made Race curl his lip back in disgust. "Who's this beautiful creature?" he directed at Race. "She's…inspiring."

"Inspire you to put that knife down yet?" Race sneered. "No?" he huffed when Clay gave him a challenging look. "Okay…I'll do it myself." Race shot his right knee cap and Clay went down hard, dropping the knife.

"I got him," Temple announced, pushing by Race.

Race motioned for Jade to stay behind him and kept his gun trained on Clay until Temple had him face down and had used the fucker's own rope to tie his hands behind his back. "Gag him," Race ordered. "I don't want to hear another word."

Once confident that Clay was detained, Race dropped his gun heavily and took two deep breaths to clear his head. Then he put his gun away, grabbed the knife and looked back at Jade. "I got Jess. Help the others."

With Temple and Jade there, Race was finally able to focus his attention where he wanted. He removed his shirt and rushed to cover her up. He ran his hands over her, checking for injuries. Disturbed by her stillness and the bruises he saw. He cut away all of her restraints.

"Ponchita?" he shook her gently. "Open your eyes for me. Come on, sweetheart."

He was about to shake her again when Clay's garbled laughter through the gag incited him. Race was on top of Clay squeezing his windpipe before Temple could stop it.

"RACER!"

"What did you give her?" Race demanded. "WHAT DID YOU GIVE HER?" he slammed Clay's head against the floor.

Temple tentatively put a hand on Race's shoulder. "He can't answer if you choke him? And he'll only lie."

Race did not release his grip, until Clay passed out. He wanted him quiet. Then he jumped up and paced around like a caged animal. He only stopped when his eyes landed on Keri, holding on to Jade frantically. Eyes wide in fear, but she was not looking at Clay. She was looking at him. It was the reality check he needed to refocus. He put his hands up in front of him.

"I'm sorry that I scared you," Race apologized in his softest voice. "I didn't intend to do that. Do you know what he was using to sedate you? Was it more Pavulon?"

Keri looked at the ground while talking and did not loosen her grip on Jade. "I'm not sure," she answered, barely above a whisper. "I heard Brenda say something. She's a nurse. It began with a K…"

"Ketamine," Race sighed and looked at Temple, who shrugged. Temple had been going through everything in the room and held up a few syringes.

"Could be," Temple acknowledged. "They're not labelled."

Race turned back to the girls, retrieving the knife and handing it to Jade. "Help Brenda," he told them. "Greg?"

"Yeah."

"Can you?" Race motioned around the room, indicating that he would like Temple to take care of everything else so he could focus on his daughter.

Race went back to Jessie. He stood over her, reassuring himself that she was really there. Then he lifted her up at the waist and put his shirt on her properly, making sure to block Clay's view just in case. He laid her back gently, sitting on the gurney with her, picking up her hand and bringing it to his lips. "I'm so sorry, Jess."

"Racer?"

"Yeah?" he asked heavily.

"Here," Temple held out his hand. He had found smelling sauce amongst Clay's things.

Race took it from Temple and tried not to imagine why or how Clay planned to use these. He looked down at Jessie and debated. Part of him thought it would be best to let her wake up on her own.

"It should be fine," he heard Temple justify. "It doesn't look like she has a head injury."

"This is my daughter," Race told him. "Should be is not good enough."

"You can control her reaction," Temple continued. "Wake her up and she can tell us if anything hurts before we move her."

Race gave in, breaking one of the packets and waving it under her nose.

She popped up suddenly and immediately started to fight against him.

'That's my girl,' Race thought proudly, putting pressure on her upper arms. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to immobilize them. "It's me, Jess. Can you hear me? It's dad. You're okay, sweetheart."

When she stopped struggling against him, he wrapped his hands around her face. She was fighting the drugs. Her head lulled to the side and she could not keep her eyes open for more than two seconds at a time. Even then, they were not focusing well.

"I'm not sure if you can hear me," he continued. "But I'm getting you out of here soon."

"Daddy?" she said it sleepily.

It always melted his heart when she called him that. "I love you. I'm here, Ponchita. You're safe."

She swallowed thickly and then took a big gulp of air. "I knew you'd come for me," she said. More alert. "I knew it. I told him you'd come."

Her declaration made tears spring to the corners of his eyes. All the fear that he had felt. Specifically that he would never see her alive again. Never hear her call him that again. All that fear bubbled to the surface. He had been pushing it down with great effort. He knew, first hand, how horrible the world could be. He knew exactly how close he had come to losing her forever. But now he was staring at her. Alive. Rosy cheeks and stubbornly trying to get off the gurney. Pushing at him.

"Don't overexert yourself," he ordered, standing up so she would stop fighting against him. He wanted her to lay back down, but he could not find it in him to force her to do anything. "Please don't stand?" he asked.

He half smiled when she did not listen. She rolled off the gurney and he caught her before she fell, helping her stand. He pulled her in close, but leaned back with a frown when she did not wrap her arms around him. She was resting against his chest. Breathing heavily. Arms limp at her sides. "Sweetheart? Are you hurt?"

"No," she responded on reflex. "I'm okay. I need to move." She stood up straighter, holding on to his forearms for support.

"You can't even open your eyes," he said patiently, running his hand over her hair.

"I can," she defended. Her words were steadily getting more firm and less groggy. "Just waiting for this dizzy spell to end."

"Wow…I can see the family resemblance now," Temple scoffed.

"Who's that?" Jessie asked.

"An old friend," Race kissed her forehead. "Came to help. Take your time, Jess."

XXX

It felt more like twenty three hours than minutes by the time Jonny parked the car. He had actually gotten there in ten minutes, recklessly ignoring every traffic law. He did not care, but he did get lucky. He should have been pulled over. He parked a block from Houston's and then got out and ran. When the building was within his eye line, he froze and leaned back against the first thing his body found. A mailbox. He sank down to the ground and stared up at the building, trying to slow his breathing and figure out his next move. Once again asking himself what Race would do. Searching for his patient nature over his impulsive one. He was scared and having more trouble shaking it than an hour ago.

'I can't lose you,' he thought with determination. 'Who could save me if I lost you?'

Jonny rose and walked towards the front entrance with confidence. Like he belonged. There were no cameras that he saw. He decided that Race would have likely entered the same way and hoped that he left the door open. This would be much faster if he could just retrace Race's steps. His eyes caught sight of the security booth as he approached. He tried the door as he walked by and actually smiled when he found it to be open. The monitors were on, but nothing on them caught his attention and he did not want to wait until something did.

In the quiet of the small booth, he closed his eyes and counted to three.

'Don't hesitate. Do whatever is necessary to get her back. Anything.'

He grabbed his gun and then pushed forward through the next door. He was in the lobby. He scanned the room wildly until his eyes landed on a laminated map of the facility up on the wall. He studied it closely and decided he would start from the ground up, remembering that there was a reason they could not pick up the signal from her earrings earlier. Now he needed to find the stairs.

He walked straight through the next set of doors too, which led to an office space. It was lined with cubicles as far as his eye could see. Besides that, what caught Jonny's attention the most was the quiet. It was eerily quiet and he found it unnerving. He reached into his pocket and stared at the phone. Convinced that even on vibrate it would sound like a fire truck. He debated. If it rang, that should mean he had her. It should be safe to leave it on, but Jonny was too afraid to take the chance.

XXX

"How did you find me?" she wanted to know. She had not opened her eyes yet, but Race thought her coloring looked better the longer she stood.

'Jonny,' Race thought. 'I need to call him.' He pulled one of his arms away from her slowly and waited to make sure she would be okay with only the other for support. She was.

"Jonny," Race answered her. She opened her eyes. Determined. He had seen that look many times. "The boy was relentless to say the least, Jess. I think he might like you. Do we need to have a talk?"

Jessie smiled and Race reached for his phone.

"You're not funny," she said dryly.

"I'm funny on occasion," he brought the phone to his ear.

'The person you are calling is not…'

Race played it cool and hit redial. He did not want to worry her, but could feel her studying him.

'The person you are calling is not…' he hung up and clenched his jaw. He smiled at her. "He was working on another lead with Benton when I left. He's probably too focused to hear his phone."

"You're lying to me," she accused. That really woke her up.

"Jess…"

"Give me the phone," she grabbed for it, but he held it out of her reach. "Dad, you're scaring me. Just let me call him."

Race handed her the phone. He did not want to fight her. "He won't answer, Jess. He's helping…"

"Bullshit," she whispered. "That makes no sense. I'm not on enough drugs to fall for that. He wouldn't stay behind. He wouldn't. He would be here if he could. I know he'd be here. So why isn't he? What's wrong?" she panicked.

"Jade?" Race called her over. Jessie looked from her father to Jade. Confused. She hit redial twice and then threw the phone at Clay in frustration when Jonny did not answer.

Race spoke to Jade in hushed tones. "I need you to go get Jonny?"

"No," Jessie demanded. "I don't trust her. I want you to go. Where is he?"

"Jess?" Race sighed.

"What?" She was pissed.

Race ran a hand over his face. "If it isn't one it's the other." He turned his full attention back to Jade. "146 Everwood Drive. Clay owns that property too. Can you go get him? Meet us at the hospital?"

"Of course," Jade agreed. She looked over at Brenda and Keri. Race followed her gaze. They appeared to be fine for the moment. Comforting each other. "I'm gonna let them know and then I'll head out."

"You let him go alone?" Jessie asked in disbelief. "You have two people with you…"

"Jade and I were late to the party," Temple jumped in. Uninvited. He felt the need to defend Race. "And 'let him go alone' isn't fair. That kid was on a goddamn self-sanctioned mission. No one was stopping him. He's growing on me, but I think your boyfriend is an unreasonable fucking lunatic."

Jessie leaned into Race again and closed her eyes. He held her tight and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry," she mumbled into his chest. "I know how he is."

"He's fine," Race promised. "So are you."

Race was just starting to enjoy the embrace when Clay grunted and Jessie jumped at the sound.

Race looked at Temple. "I need you to get him out of my sight before I kill him with my bare hands," Race admitted.

Temple approached and Race did not like how that caused Jessie to burrow closer into him. "Let's talk in private."

"You can speak freely," Race assured.

Temple hesitated, looking at Jessie. "I'm sorry brother…I can't move him alone. I dressed his wound, but he's still bleeding badly. If I drag him outta here, it'll look just like that. We need it to look like he left on his own…assuming we are on the same page with where he's going?"

"We are," Race acknowledged.

Jessie stepped back before Race could say anything else. She looked at him. "Do what you have to. I'm gonna help them."

"I'd feel better if you sat down, Jess."

"I can't," she pushed by him unsteadily, but did not fall.

"She's just like you," Temple commented.

"You don't know the half of it," Race huffed. "Let's get this over with."

Temple threw his bag over his shoulder and then grabbed Clay by the arms. Race retrieved his phone and then took the legs.

XXX

Jade was in a full sprint for the front door as soon as she hit the ground floor.

"Jade," she suddenly heard and pivoted. A whispered voice at her back. Jonny came out of the shadows and she smiled in relief.

"Jonny…I was on my way to get you. Race tried calling…"

"Where is she?" he interrupted.

"She's asking for you." Jade pointed ahead. "One flight down."

"Thanks," Jonny called back absentmindedly as he ran.

Jade took off after him.

XXX

Jessie watched them leave with Clay. She was curious what they would do with him, but did not care enough to ask. She knew her dad would handle it. She felt…unsettled. Like she wanted to cry or scream or both, but could not.

Brenda and Keri were hugging and crying when she approached. "Are you guys alright?" They did not say anything, but they did pull her into their embrace.

"What's going on?" Keri asked after a moment. "Shouldn't we call the police? Get to a hospital now? That Jade woman just kept telling me to be patient."

Jessie looked at Keri and Brenda in turn. Keri looked totally lucid, but Brenda was out of it. "My dad will handle it," Jessie promised. "I'm sure he's already called I-One and the FBI to bypass local red tape. That way we won't have to talk to as many people. Get home sooner. They're moving Clay so we don't have to look at him while we wait for an ambulance."

"Did they call for any ambulance?" Keri challenged.

"I'm sure they did," Jessie soothed. "Or they'll take us when they get back. I guarantee my dad has done the math. He'll do whatever gets us there fastest."

"Your dad almost killed him," Keri whispered in a far off voice. "I saw it."

"Only because that animal almost killed us," Jessie defended.

XXX

Jonny rushed into the room and then froze. Like he suddenly hit a wall. It did not feel real. He was staring at the back of her head as she held an embrace with Brenda and Keri. He tried to find his voice a few times before anything came out. He could not quell the silent tears that streamed down his face.

"Jessie? Baby?"

She spun around quickly and they stared at each other in disbelief. It felt like slow motion, but she rushed him. It reminded him of that moment, a few days ago, at the hotel. When she dropped her bag and ran toward him with a big smile on her face. That had felt like slow motion too. He remembered how good that felt after not seeing her for over three months.

This was better.

He took two big steps forward and then she was in his arms again. Finally. His entire body sagged in relief and he sank to the ground, taking her with him. Saying, "I love you. I love you. I love you," as they went. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. She had him in a vice grip. Like she was afraid he was not real or planning to let go. He was not planning to let go ever again.

XXX

Phil opened his eyes with a start and lifted his head. Bad idea. His head was pounding and his ears were ringing. He put his head back down with a grunt. With his eyes closed, he started to mentally assess if anything hurt. Besides his head, he was having trouble taking a deep breath. He cracked an eye and saw that about a hundred and ten pounds of dead weight was the cause. Other than that, he felt fine.

"Max," he croaked. "Max?" He lifted his hand, pushing the hair from her face and checking for a pulse. "Thank God," he muttered, closing his eyes again and trying to get his bearings. He did not open them again until he felt her stirring against him. He forced himself to, knowing that he should not fall asleep.

She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him. Confused and sleepy. 'She's beautiful,' he suddenly found himself thinking. He thought she looked like Kate Hudson, but with dark hair. She had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. There was something about blue eyes and dark hair that always caught his attention.

"Am I dead?" she moaned.

"No," he sighed. "Being dead doesn't hurt this much."

"Ha," she rolled off him and he groaned in pain. "Sorry sir."

"It's fine. That's the most action I've gotten in a while," he blurted out and then cringed. "Ignore me. I think I have a concussion."

"Yes sir," she smirked.

XXX

Temple and Race carried Clay to the loading dock at the back of the building. There were several empty pallets scattered about and three large metal gates that led outside. When opened, they were big enough for semi-trucks to back into for loading. There was a blue painter's tarp in front of the center gate.

"Perfect," Temple grunted, dropping him on the tarp. "Heavy fucker."

Temple moved off the tarp, but Race stayed. He stood over Clay with a look of distain and anger.

"Racer?"

"It would be so easy to just slit his throat right now?" Race said fiercely.

"So do it."

"No," Race looked at him. "It's not enough. Make the call. I'll be back."

Temple jumped up and sat on a pile of pallets. He readied his gun and then looked down at Clay. He almost felt bad for the unconscious psycho, but quickly changed his mind. "You ruined my vacation, asshole. I've never seen Race like this…man are you in for it. You picked the wrong cub, limp dick. That bear is going to tear you apart real slow. Fuck…I'm hungry."

XXX

Race looked at his phone anxiously when it rang.

"Phil…I'll call you back later." Race answered and hung up just as fast. Next, he tried Jonny again.

'Come on,' he thought as he brought the phone to his ear and headed back towards his daughter.

"Damnit Jonny." He thought about calling Jade, but knew it was too soon. She would not be at the house yet. He stopped short of entering the room when he caught sight of Jade smiling. Then he rushed in and smiled briefly too at the reunion.

'Everyone's safe,' he thought. 'Finally,' rolling his shoulders to alleviate his tight muscles.

He walked slowly until he was standing in front of Jade. She reached up, rubbing his neck and shoulders. He closed his eyes and let her. It felt good. "My hero," she flirted and he just grunted. "I'll come by later and take your mind off everything." He opened his eyes, smiled at her and then touched her face so quickly she almost missed it.

"Thank you," he whispered. It was heartfelt and it made her heart jump.

She smiled back. "If we're keeping score, I don't think you owe me anything. Not even a thank you."

"Isn't that why you don't let me keep score?" he laughed.

"Right…so you can thank me later," she winked, keeping it light. Then she looked at Jonny and Jessie again. "God, were you ever young and in love like that?"

Race glanced at them and then he saw Estella's face. He had to push it from his thoughts. "No," Race cleared his throat. "I think I'd remember that. You?"

"No," Jade scoffed, staring at them wistfully. "Not like that anyway."

"It's time to go," Race announced, turning to catch Jonny's eye.

XXX

Once Jonny got over the initial shock of seeing her, he became hyperaware of her. She was breathing heavily into his neck, but was not crying. She was shaking. Almost violently. She was cold, but this was not that. He held her tighter, hoping it gave her some comfort. There was so much he wanted to say. So much he wanted to ask. He did not know where to start, but he knew this was not the right place.

He moved his hands tentatively over her back. He did not want to startle her. When she barely reacted, he shifted them to her shoulders. He pushed her back gently so he could wrap his hands around her face and lean his forehead against hers. He wanted to see her eyes.

"Tell me what you need?" he begged.

Then she did start to cry and he would never forget the defeated sound she made. He felt it inside his ribcage ripping him apart. It took every last bit a willpower he had not to lose it. "Baby?" he whispered so that only she would hear.

"I knew you'd never give up on me," she rushed. "I wasn't scared," she stumbled. "Because I knew."

"No," he told her. "It's because you're brave."

Then she pulled her left arm over his shoulder and dropped it between them. "My wrist hurts," she deflected lamely. Jonny examined her arm carefully. It was not broken, but she already knew that. He used his thumb and index finger to lightly apply pressure. No reaction. Her wrist was red and irritated. Anger flashed through him when he realized it was rope burn.

"Does that hurt?" he checked. He was trying to catch her eyes, but she kept them downcast.

"Not really," she shrugged.

"I don't think it's sprained," he added softly.

"Okay," she whispered and then her face crumbled. He felt at a loss for words and the right action so he just pulled her close again and relaxed a little when she buried her head in his neck and resumed her vice grip.

It was only then that he looked around the room. They were all staring. Brenda and Keri to his left. Keri was supporting Brenda a little. Race and Jade were to his right. Race stood with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Jonny looked around the rest of the room, wondering where he was, before turning back to Race. Jonny held Race's gaze for a long moment. More was said between them in that look than either could put into words, including that it was time to leave. Jonny stood, making sure Jessie stayed covered by the t-shirt. The movement did not seem to faze her. She was still glued to him.

"Race, where is he…whoa," he was caught off guard when Jessie suddenly became dead weight. Her head fell to the side and her limbs dropped from around him. He reacted quickly, adjusting until he was carrying her bridal style. "Jess?" he called out anxiously.

Race rushed forward and took her before Jonny knew it. He carried her over to a gurney and laid her down gently. Jonny watched as Race put his thumb on the pulse point at her wrist, closed his eyes and counted. Then he lifted her eyelids in turn.

Jonny came to stand right next to him, grabbing her hand. "Race?"

"She just passed out," Race assured and then looked at Jade. "Can you see if Temple needs help? I'll be right there."

Jade nodded and Race waited until she was out of earshot before speaking again.

"You need to get them to the hospital," Race started. "I'll meet you there. How long will it take you to get there?" Race needed to know how much time he had.

"Ten minutes," Jonny answered after thinking about it.

"Alright," Race nodded and then held out his hand. He also lowered his voice to make sure only Jonny heard what he had to say next. "Give me the burner and the gun." Jonny did. "Anything I need to know about the house?"

"The blue sedan is there. I broke a window to get in. I may have been caught on camera leaving. Just my back though," he admitted. A little ashamed. "I was rushing."

"It's fine," Race promised and then continued spitting orders. "Here's Greg's phone. Call Estella and your father on the way to the hospital. I'll let the authorities know about this place. The police will be called as soon as you arrive. Hopefully, I'll beat them there. Don't say anything until you and I speak again."

"I got it," Jonny confirmed, looking at Jessie. "Is he dead?"

"Not yet," Race said coldly.

"Where is he, Race? I want to see him. I need to be there when…"

"No."

"Race…"

"I said no," Race growled forcefully and then looked down at Jessie. "Your job is to take care of her. Do that."

"I need to be there," Jonny repeated. "Please."

Race sighed. "I promise you don't need that. I know for a fact it won't make you feel better, kid."

"Race…"

"Look at me," Race demanded. "I said no, Jonny." Then Race looked down at Jessie one more time, lovingly touching her face. "What you need to do is take care of her for me. I'll meet you at the hospital. Now go."

Jonny watched Race leave. He felt a pull to follow, but the pull to her was stronger.

He bent down and lifted her into his arms reverently, focusing on the rise and fall of her chest for the span of a few heartbeats. He would say she was sleeping peacefully if he did not know better. Tears gathered in his eyes. Despite it all, he felt momentarily relieved. He did not let them fall. She would be okay again. He would make sure of it. "I missed you," he whispered. "It's confirmed by the way. I'm a fucking mess without you, baby. So you can't ever go away again. You promised me forever, remember?" He waited a moment, hoping for a reaction. "It's okay," he smiled. "I'll wait. Let's go home."

XXX

Race stalked toward Temple, Jade and Clay. A man on a mission. Temple had opened the center gate and the wind blowing in felt good.

"All clear out there?" Race asked and Temple confirmed with a nod.

Clay was alert. Up on one knee and making a lot of noise beneath his gag like he was trying to communicate something. Race walked over to him as if he was going to release the gag and then curled his hand into a fist and hit Clay hard instead. "Shut the fuck up you piece of shit."

"What do you need us to do?" Jade interrupted before Race hit him again.

Race took a moment to collect himself. "Thank you both…for everything," he then started. They only nodded. He knew they did not need thanks, but he had to say it. Race looked at Jade. "Temple and I will take care of him," he said vaguely. "Can you head over to the house Jonny was at? He broke a window and thinks he may have been caught on camera leaving. Make sure that he wasn't? I'm fine if it seems like he was snooping around, but I don't want there to be any evidence that he was in the house."

"I'd need a professional cleaning crew to ensure that," she qualified. She did not want to fail him.

"I know," Race's head dropped between his shoulders. "Focus on the obvious. Doors, railings…he's impulsive, but not stupid. I doubt he was touching much. Besides, he should have had both hands on the gun most of the time. That's what I taught him to do."

"I'll take care of it," she promised and then tossed Race her keys. "No one is looking for this car. Safer," she pointed out. "I can find my own way over there. I'll catch up with you later."

Race waited until she was gone and looked at Temple. "Are we on?"

"Yes," Temple smiled. "Give me the keys. I'll pull the car around." He left through the open gate and started to run.

Finally, Race turned to Clay who was just making his way back up onto his uninjured knee.

"Alone at last," Race grinned. "Here, let me get that for you," he pulled the gag away.

"I'm not afraid of you," Clay announced.

"Yet," Race threatened.

"I won't scream or yell," Clay shrugged. "Do what you will."

Race shrugged noncommittally. "No one would hear you if you did. Isn't that why you chose this place?"

"Fuck you," Clay spat. "I already fucked your daughter," he laughed.

Race joined in the laughter. Then he lifted his leg and smashed his boot into Clay's nose. Clay's head snapped back and he fell to the ground with a painful thud. Race watched as he struggled to get back upright. He waited and watched. Seeing Clay struggle with something so basic was satisfying. Seeing the blood stream down his face was satisfying. Watching him breath heavily in pain was satisfying. Race rested his hands on his knees and leaned down until he was eye level with Clay.

"I think it's funny too, Clay. I honestly do. I used to laugh at guys like you all the time," he hissed. "Can't get a pretty girl to give you the time of day. Why should she? You're pathetic and inadequate."

"I think I left an impression on sweet Jessie," Clay shot back.

Race slugged him in the mouth. "Don't say her name," he growled.

Clay spit blood. "She smells like strawberries."

"It's interesting that you think antagonizing me is the way to go," Race fumed. Race wanted to hit him again, but he could not risk tearing up his hands. Bartlett would look for any excuse to haul him in.

"She tastes like strawberries too," Clay taunted. "I bet Jonny enjoys that. From what I saw, he enjoys her a lot."

Race slammed his foot into Clay's face again. "Yeah…I saw the pictures you sick fuck. Remind me again how you're NOT pathetic?"

This time, Clay stayed down longer.

Race waited, but Temple showed up again by the time he was upright.

"Having fun without me," Temple quipped, looking Clay up and down.

"Your ride's here," Race told him. A little disappointed.

"I look forward to continuing our conversation," Clay told him.

"You won't want to do much talking the next time we see each other," Race warned.

"I doubt that highly," Clay laughed. "I'll enjoy telling my story to the world. People will want to know. Want to understand me because I scare them. I think I'll especially enjoy discussing my time with Jessie. Maybe I'll even try to write to her."

Race grabbed Temple's knapsack and then wrenched Clay to his feet roughly, guiding him outside. Clay limped out willingly for which Race was grateful. The fucker was heavy.

Temple ran up ahead and popped the trunk open. "Your chariot awaits, asshole."

Clay started to fight when he realized what was happening. "You can't do this. I know my rights."

With help from Temple, Race forced him to the ground and then replaced the gag. Race reached into Temple's bag and cut more rope to hogtie Clay like the animal that he was. They stuffed him into the trunk, face up, and he barely fit.

Race reached into the bag again and pulled out a syringe. He held it up and waited until Clay looked at him. "I don't know what's in here, but it'll make it so you can't even fight, right?" Race found a vein in his neck and injected. "I'll tell you a story while you drift off, Clay. You're not going to prison. You're actually going somewhere that can't be found on a map. Very few people know it exists. I've met a lot of interesting people while serving my country. Seen a lot of awful shit. That does something to a man. Most of us only stay operational for a few years before it becomes too much to handle day in and day out. Those of us that are really lucky…have something to come back to that gives us purpose. A little kid that needs you more than you need to feel sorry for yourself is a strong fucking motivator I found. I'm one of the lucky ones," he sneered. "Then there's the rest. Skilled and dangerous men, who are angry at the world and have nothing to lose. The ones the government calls when they need complete deniability. Men who owe me favors. You don't have rights any longer, Clay. Your life was over the moment you touched my little girl. The only question now is when it ends. My friends will call me when it's time," Race pushed off the trunk and reached into the knapsack for another syringe. Clay's eyes were clouded, but still open. He injected that one too. Just in case and then handed the bag to Temple.

Hand on the trunk, Race took one more look at Clay. Satisfied that he would suffer much worse before it was all over. "The next time we see each other you're gonna beg me to kill you." Then he slammed it shut.


	19. Random Flashback

_Random Flashback_

 _The irony did not escape Jonny as he approached her. Cautiously. Her back was to him and all he could focus on was red hair. It had gotten so long. Almost down to her waist even when pulled back into a ponytail. As he got closer, he also found himself distracted by skin. He could not help it. She was only in shorts and a sports bra, having just finished a workout. She had gone for her morning run alone. For the fourth day in a row. Generally, that was the surest sign that she was not happy with him. However, a recent epiphany had Jonny thinking it might be something else. He hoped._

 _He was ninety percent sure he knew what was bothering her. At least, he thought he was on the right path to knowing. He could never be totally sure with the maze that was his girlfriend's mind. If he had felt less nervous, he would have laughed at himself and the irony._

 _She did not turn around as he got closer. Even though he knew she heard him approaching. He sighed. His girl never made these conversations easy on him._

" _Hey," he announced his presence. He cleared his throat when she tensed and still did not turn around. He was not sure how to start._

' _Screw it,' he then thought. 'Just ask?'_

" _What's making you feel insecure, Jess?" He asked her boldly and without hesitation._

" _Excuse me?" she spun around, furrowing her brow and crossing her arms over her chest defensively._

 _Jonny swallowed, but decided to continue. "You heard me, babe. Whatever it is…you'll feel better once we talk about it. You always do. Why are you afraid? Just tell me."_

 _She scoffed. "At the moment, I'm afraid of where this conversation is going. More annoyed though honestly."_

' _At least she's talking to me,' he thought dully. He stood his ground and waited for her to offer more. He pushed when she refused._

" _Why are you afraid, Jess?"_

 _She did not move from her defensive position. "What makes you think I'm afraid of something?"_

 _Jonny ran a hand through his hair and then shrugged a little. "I was sitting in my room earlier trying to figure out what I did to make you act like this and had a realization…"_

" _Act like what?" she challenged._

 _Jonny sighed. "The alternating between snapping at me and going radio silent. You've been doing it since last Thursday and it's not fair to me. Do you deny it?"_

 _She did not answer for a long moment, but when she did it came out in anger. "Jonny, I love you…but sometimes I need a little breathing room."_

" _You think I don't?" he shot back and did not miss the look of surprise that crossed her face. "Jess, I love you too and…sometimes," he paused. Unsure if he should say it._

" _What?" she insisted._

" _Sometimes…I need a break from you too," he admitted and watched as she sat down hard on the nearest rock. He waited a beat and then crouched down in front of her. Her eyes were downcast. "The difference is I don't treat you like shit when I start to feel that way." That caused her head to snap up and her breath to hitch. "I walk away for an hour or I go camping for the weekend. I take my fucking breath, remember how lucky I am that I don't have to search for my soulmate because she crashed into my life when I was six and then I come back to you."_

 _Jonny stood and turned his back to her. This was not how he had imagined the conversation going._

" _You think I treat you like shit?" she asked quietly._

 _Jonny kicked a pebble stubbornly before facing her and answering. She was still sitting on the rock, gripping its sides and staring at him with a worried expression. "That's probably not a fair way to describe it, but it feels awful when we're so out of sync and I have no idea why or what I did, Jess."_

 _She stood and crossed her arms again. This time, Jonny thought the gesture seemed more insecure than defensive. "You didn't do anything," she admitted softly. "And…I didn't need a break from you. I just needed a break period. From everything. I've had a lot on my mind."_

" _That was the conclusion I came to this morning," Jonny added and then smiled wistfully. "The last time you snapped at me this much, it was because you thought I wanted to break up with you."_

 _She could not help but smile too. "I think I was standing right here that night."_

 _Jonny pointed two feet to her left. "It was right there actually. I'll never forget. You were wearing black jeans and this green sweater that made your eyes look even more intimidating than usual. I remember thinking how beautiful you looked in the moonlight. Breaking up with you had never even crossed my mind. It still hasn't, baby. Quite the opposite."_

 _She rushed him and he had an intense feeling of déjà vu as he wrapped his arms tightly around her._

 _She smiled against his neck. "You managed to stay on your feet this time."_

 _He chuckled and pulled her closer. "Maybe I'm getting better at predicting what you'll do next."_

 _She leaned back and placed her hands flat against his chest. "So the mystery is gone?" she asked dryly._

" _Hardly," he laughed, trailing a finger up the side of her face and tapping her temple. "I've lost track of the hours I've spent trying to understand how your mind works, Ace. Doubt I'm even close to cracking the code."_

 _She rested her head against his chest and fisted his t-shirt. "Will you forgive me?" she asked._

" _Yes," he whispered. "Will you tell me what happened last Thursday?"_

" _I don't mean to be like this," she deflected. "I hate it. Feels awful and then I take it out on you and make you feel awful. Half the time I don't even realize I'm doing it until you call me out. So can we make a deal?" she took a step back to meet his eyes, but did not let go of his shirt._

" _What's that?" he asked curiously._

" _Call me out sooner?" she shrugged simply. "Don't wait a week?"_

" _Hmm," Jonny thought about it._

" _What?"_

" _Just trying to puzzle out exactly how that would work," he laughed. "If I were to say 'hey baby, you're acting all crazy again. Stop acting crazy,' in the heat of the moment I feel like…you might actually kill me."_

 _She laughed out loud and hit him upside the head playfully. "Quest, I don't recommend calling me crazy in any conversation we have."_

" _Fair enough," he smiled. "So what do you suggest?"_

" _How about 'reset'?" she posed._

 _He nodded in agreement. "I like that idea." She smiled and then wrapped herself in his arms again. "I missed you, Jess. Missing you when you sleep right across the hall is crazy, but I missed you."_

" _You're so sweet and I missed you more," she admitted. They held each other close and enjoyed the warm breeze for a while. Jonny settled for rubbing her back and intermittently kissing the side of her head before she spoke again. "I finished my college essay last Thursday. Like really finished. No more editing." She mumbled it into his chest._

 _Jonny took a moment to absorb that and tried to figure out why that caused her to feel upset. "Such an overachiever," he teased. "It's not due for months. You're brilliant, Jess. If you're worried about not getting in, you're being…well crazy."_

" _That's not funny," she laughed, but only held him tighter._

" _Reset," he whispered in her ear and kissed it. "Seriously though…is that why you're worried?"_

" _Partly," she admitted and her voice took a breathy quality. "Nothing is guaranteed. No matter how hard I work, but it's more than that. It's all happening at once, Jonny."_

 _Jonny tightened his hold too. "I need more information, love."_

" _You're so great at living in the moment. I love that about you. So much," she leaned back again and smiled at him brightly. "I try to stay there with you and not focus, to the point of worry, on what comes next. I try, but then it catches up with me…and I take it out on you. I'm sorry. Why do you put up with my crazy ass?"_

" _You're incredible the way you are," Jonny whispered and cupped the side of her face in his hand. It made him feel a little better when she leaned into his touch. "I wish that was enough for you. You hold yourself to an impossible standard, Jess. It's not healthy. Why do you think you need perfect grades, a perfect school, to be a perfect girlfriend?"_

" _You don't want a perfect girlfriend?" she teased._

" _Boring," Jonny laughed, but then got serious quick. "Come to me when you're feeling overwhelmed. I'll help you relax. Or tell me when you need some space and I'll make sure you get it. You just have to TELL ME, babe."_

 _She stood on her toes and kissed him firmly in apology and gratitude. Jonny savored it, keeping his eyes closed even when she ended the kiss. He opened them slowly and met her wide gaze. The way she was looking at him made his heart skip a beat._

" _I fall more in love with you every day," she told him. "I become more entwined in you. I need you more. I give you more of myself and…," she trailed off uncomfortably._

" _Be honest with me, Jess. Don't stop," he urged._

" _I only see those feelings getting stronger, Jonny."_

" _That's a bad thing?" he asked softly._

" _No," she smiled. "It's just intimidating. The closer we get…," she trailed off again._

" _Jess?"_

" _Baby…we're ready. I'm ready," she whispered. "I'm so ready to be with you and it scares me."_

" _Ready to be with me?" he repeated excitedly. He knew what she meant, but she had never said it out loud. He needed to hear her say it out loud. She looked down for only a moment and then stared at him with a soft smile. His heart started to race. "You're so beautiful," he praised. "So beautiful."_

 _She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his forehead down to meet hers. "I want to make love." His mouth hung open in a half smile as he digested it. "I mean not this exact second when I'm all gross and sweaty," she continued nervously._

" _Trust me. Not a deterrent," he interrupted._

" _Jonny," she blushed._

" _Being honest, Jess."_

" _I want it to be perfect," she cut in. "I'm ready, but I don't want to rush it just because I've said that. We should make a plan, right?"_

" _Huh?" Jonny was distracted by her eyes and her lips. The feel of her in his arms and his imagination going wild. He did not want to wait. She was staring expectantly. "Huh?"_

" _We should make a plan…so it's perfect?" she repeated._

" _Perfect," he sighed._

" _Hotshot?"_

" _Right…sure…yes, of course. Whatever you want, baby." He was so happy. "I love you."_

" _Okay," she grinned. "I love you too."_

" _Wait," he shook his head clear of the cobwebs and gave her a concerned look. "Why does being with me scare you, Jess?" She averted her eyes. "Jess?"_

" _The timing," she said sadly, toying with the hair at the base of his neck._

" _Look at me?" he asked. She did and then he kissed her. She kept her eyes closed when he pulled back and he waited patiently for them to flutter open._

" _I feel ready. But I also know that if we do this now we'll be forced apart right when we're closer than ever, which would make it hurt so much more if…" she sighed._

" _Ace, we can't make decisions like that. I can't. I can't think about you…us…like we have an expiration date when you leave for school. I won't."_

" _You asked for honesty and that's how I've been feeling, Jonny. When I finished my essay…I was so happy with it. I printed it out and went looking for you because I wanted you to read it. You were in the rec room with your friends playing some video game. You were being SO loud. Laughing and making jokes. I could hear you from upstairs," she half smiled. "I stood in the entryway watching you. Your back was to me, but you turned around pretty quick. Maybe five seconds went by before you realized I was there. Your friends started yelling at you because you didn't pause the game first. But you ignored them. Just rolled your eyes and gave me that lopsided grin like I was the only one in the room."_

 _He pushed the hair out of her face. "You have that effect on me."_

" _Then a wave of dread washed over me," she rushed. "That was the first time it felt real. Like the clock was ticking too fast to the day when I won't be seeing that smile every day. How everything will change. We say we won't let it come between us, but I'm still scared that it will. The thought of losing this makes me feel like I'm choking. I can't ignore it like you."_

" _I'm not ignoring it…I just know we can handle the distance, Jess." He said it confidently._

" _It's so easy to say that. I'm being realistic, baby."_

" _Easy to say it. Yes. Not easy to believe it," he shot back. "To have faith that we'll survive what most couples don't. That's not easy, but what do you expect? I can't afford to believe anything else. Because that means we're not together and I DON'T chose that."_

" _I don't chose that either," she told him quietly. Then she drew him in to a long and slow kiss. When he tried to come up for air, she immediately pulled him in to another one. He laughed happily into the embrace and brought his hands up to surround her face. The kiss eventually ended with a few soft pecks, but Jonny kept her close. Trying to block the thoughts of not being able to do this every day._

" _Want to know how I know?" he whispered against her lips._

" _Yes."_

" _I feel like I'm choking just because you said you were. I'll do anything to make you happy. To make you feel safe. I'll fight for this. For you."_

" _I fall more every day," she told him again with a kiss. "It just happened. I love you so much."_

" _I love you too," he smiled disarmingly. They stared at each other with stupid grins long enough that Jonny realized they were doing it and stopped himself. "So…how about tonight?"_

" _What about it?"_

" _Jess!" He looked at her like she had three heads. "What do you think?"_

" _Oh…tonight?" Now she looked at him like he was the crazy one. "Jonny, there will be two hundred people in the house."_

 _Jonny leaned down and pressed his lips to her shoulder. Trailed his hands down her body. "I'm aware," he mumbled against her skin and then kissed a path up to her neck. His hands rested on her hips. His thumbs were tracing soft circles on her skin. She ran her hands through his hair and let her head fall to the side, humming happily as he continued to tease her. He looked over her shoulder once his mouth reached her ear to confirm they were alone. Then he guided her behind a tree and pressed her up against it to be safe. "I want you."_

" _Jonny," she relaxed against him and fisted his hair._

 _He started to breath heavily in anticipation and could not hide his growing arousal against her thigh. He kissed the shell of her ear and then nibbled on her earlobe. "We can slip away in the middle of the party," he whispered, moving his hands up her body. He paused when he hit the fabric of her sports bra. "I'll unzip your dress and let it fall to the floor," he lifted her bra just enough so he could tease her nipples into tight buds. She threw her head back against the tree and pushed her hips into his at the sensation. "My heart might fall outta of my chest when your dress hits my feet, baby. It'll be a dream come…Yes," he suddenly moaned when she snaked a hand between them and reached into his shorts. He lost focus, dropping his head to her shoulder and giving in to her completely. "Please."_

 _She wrapped her hand around his semi-hard length and a few firm tugs brought him to full attention. Her hand felt amazing, but he could not help imaging that he was inside her. He would thrust into her lightly. He would kiss her gently. Everywhere. Especially her lips and every inch of her chest. He would make her call out his name in ecstasy._

" _Jessie." He lifted his head and leaned his forehead against hers, but did not open his eyes. He was too lost in his fantasy. His hands stopped worshipping her breasts and he gripped the tree instead. "Jessie," he moaned again._

" _Tell me when you're about to come," he heard the soft order come from her. "Okay?" He felt her breath against his lips._

 _He swallowed and nodded that he would. Not long after that, his brow scrunched together and his mouth popped open against his will. "Babe," he panted. That was the only word he could get out._

 _She brought her free hand up to stroke the side of his face. "Open your eyes," she told him. "Open them," she said it again._

 _He did, but it took him a moment to focus on her face. Once he did, his breath caught. He would not have been able to look away if he tried. Their relationship was about to change and he knew it. He wanted it and he would protect it against all costs._

 _She intensified her actions, moving up and down his length. Knowing exactly how to bring him to his knees. Keeping her eyes locked on his. She nudged his nose affectionately and then licked his lips to crush him. "I love you, Jonny."_

 _Jonny bit his lip and kept his eyes on hers as the orgasm rippled through his body. The way she was looking at him made the whole thing better. Made his dick harder. Made his orgasm harder. "J-Jessie," he moaned. Every wave of pleasure was heightened. He never wanted it to end._

 _Once he finished, he wrapped his arms around her with lightning speed. He did not give her any space. Ignoring the mess he had made between them. It never seemed to bother her for which he was grateful. She kissed his neck and stroked his face in turns until his breathing returned to normal._

" _Jonny?"_

 _He did not respond with words. He flattened his palms to the skin of her back and waited for her warmth to seep in. For her breaths to quicken. He moved his hands to her hips, pressing her gently against the tree. He let his eyes roam her body and grinned when he got to her face. Eyes closed and biting her lower lip hard._

" _Please," she mumbled. "Hmm," he cut her off with a deep kiss. Giving in and reaching for her breasts again. Massaging them until he had her moaning into his mouth. He wanted to go slow, but was worried about being interrupted. With that in mind, he trailed his hands down her body and pushed at her shorts and underwear._

" _Jonny," she tore her lips away, breathing heavily. "Wait…wait." He used the interruption to push them down to her ankles. Then he stood, removing her bra just as quickly. She helped him despite her words. "We're out in the open," she rushed nervously._

 _Jonny rested his hands on her hips again and stared at her happily. His excitement growing. He leaned his forehead against hers and hovered over her lips. "We are," he acknowledged with a huge grin. "So?"_

 _She huffed, but he could tell she was having trouble controlling her breathing. "Easy for the one in clothes to be nonchalant about the situation. Do you have any idea how many people are back at the house?"_

 _Jonny shrugged carelessly. "Enough to set up for a party of two hundred I'd guess."_

" _You're such a smart ass," she laughed._

" _Just living in the moment, baby." He kissed her and kept kissing every inch of her body he could get his lips on as he sank to his knees. He kept his eyes on hers as he lifted her right leg over his shoulder. "Tell me to stop and I'll stop," he licked his lips._

" _Oh," she closed her eyes. "You don't play fair, baby." She leaned her head against the tree and he pitched his head forward. The first brush of his tongue against her was always his favorite. She reacted the same way every time. Surprised. Like she did not know it was coming. Then she would relax her body and grip his hair so hard it hurt sometimes. He did not mind the pain. In fact, he liked it. To him, it meant she was completely lost in the way he was making her feel and that made him feel amazing and alive._

 _They were out in the open and carefree. He could feel the wind on his neck. He laughed against her. "Jonny," she called out at the sensation. He thought about sitting back and reminding her to be quiet, but could not bring himself to it._

" _Shhh," he hissed instead and slowly trailed his hand to where his lips were._

" _Don't tease me," she begged, gripping the back of his head tighter as he used his tongue to make her feel good. Pulling him closer when he slipped two fingers inside her._

 _Every noise she made and every arch of her hips towards his mouth drove Jonny crazy because he knew it was because of him. He growled against her. Loving that. Needing it. It was primal. "I love the way you taste because of me," he moaned against her._

" _Oh my god," she cried out. "Don't stop. You feel…please don't stop!"_

 _He did not stop until she was slumped over him. Pulling his hair with one hand and his shirt with the other. Trying to catch her breath. Jonny watched and enjoyed it for a minute from his knees. Then he wiped at his face, gathered her clothes and stood._

" _You are so damn beautiful," he grinned. Still enjoying the view._

" _You are so damn charming," she offered. "Now can I have my clothes back?" she asked lightly._

" _I suppose," he rolled his eyes, handing them over and also removing his shirt. He gave it to her so she could use it to clean up. He could not get rid of the goofy grin on his face. Even though he was sad that she was putting clothes back on. He was relishing every second he was getting on cloud nine._

" _Hotshot?" she interrupted his thoughts. Her voice was hesitant._

" _What is it?" he pulled her close and smiled at the feeling of her warm breath on his chest._

" _Not tonight," she told him quietly. "Okay? Not with all those people in the house."_

" _Both of our dads will be distracted," Jonny pushed. "Especially yours with that many people on the grounds. It's a perfect opportunity. They won't be paying attention to us all night."_

 _He felt her shake her head no against his chest._

 _He tighten his embrace and kissed the top of her head in response. "Okay," he promised. "You know you can take it back. Right?"_

" _What do you mean?" she asked._

" _I won't be upset if you're not really ready, babe. Did you just say it in the moment?" he wanted to know._

 _She angled her head to meet his eyes. "I'm ready, Jonny. I want you." She said it firmly. No hesitation. "But I don't want it to be a few stolen moments. I want all night. I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up in them. Is that too much to ask?"_

" _No," Jonny grinned. "It's not. I love you."_

" _I love you more."_

" _How do you feel now?" he wanted to know._

" _Amazing," she grinned. "Like your faith and my pragmatism can get us through anything."_

" _I couldn't have said it better," Jonny agreed._

" _I'm sorry for making things difficult," she apologized. "I never meant to hurt your feelings."_

" _Remember what I said about not wanting a perfect girlfriend?" he smiled._

" _Yeah."_

" _I meant it, babe. My crazy and your crazy is perfectly matched."_


	20. Chapter 24 - Extended

**Similar to last chapter, these events are happening concurrently and even some concurrent with chapter 23 because I wanted to check in with all perspectives. If you read the alternate version of the rescue chapter, than the first scene will be familiar (because this was always part of Temple's arc) but that's the only carry over scene. What else…**

 **Poor Jonny. I still torture him so…Happy Reading and Happy Easter.**

XXX

Temple was beyond pissed. At himself and the situation. He sat stone cold still in the holding cell, berating himself. He had closed his eyes a while ago. He was tired, but mostly he was sick of rolling them every five seconds as he watched the members of the local sheriff's office run around like chickens with no heads. It was a fucking shit show in his opinion, making it even more embarrassing that they had detained him.

"Mr. Temple?"

Temple opened his eyes and pursed his lips at the Sheriff like he was bored. The man was mid to late fifties and quite out of shape, but Temple could tell with one look that he was the man in charge.

"You are?" Temple demanded.

"Sherriff Craigson," he cleared his throat. "Your story checks out."

"That's because it's not a story," Temple shot back. Standing.

"Or you just have friends in positions of power," Craigson challenged. Temple stayed silent, staring him down. "It's not every day I get to speak with someone from the NSWC."

"Congratulations," Temple smiled condescendingly. "I'm happy for you."

Craigson scoffed. "They have no authority here, but made a very compelling case on your behalf. Seems it would inconvenience me greatly to keep you here much longer."

"Sounds about right," Temple agreed.

"Yeah," Craigson nodded. "I still find it hard to believe you were in that building scouting potential safe houses for covert training operations when my men came upon you…"

"How is it that your men came upon me?" Temple tried to sound accusing. He wanted to throw the Sheriff off guard, hoping to learn how or where he had fucked up. The Sheriff's eyes grew wider. "We of course can't use that location now. I'll need to file a report."

"We've had several girls go missing in the last few days," Craigson started.

"I saw the news," Temple confirmed. "And the FBI agents over there are hard to miss."

"Anyway," the Sheriff spoke over Temple. "We've received a tip about that building. Neighbor across the street called it in early afternoon. Saw a man going in there that they did not recognize. It's a relatively small island and people are spooked so we're getting a lot of calls. Couldn't get over there for a few hours. Unless you were there earlier today too, it obviously wasn't you they saw."

'Fuck,' Temple thought. 'Brought down by dumb luck and poor timing.' He would have preferred making a mistake. At least that could be learned from.

"Any tips panning out?" Temple asked curiously and the Sheriff narrowed his eyes.

"Do you know Race Bannon?" Craigson asked.

Temple did not give anything away on his face. "No. Should I?"

"His daughter is one of the missing girls and he was in here earlier," Craigson explained. "I ran a background check on him. He spent a good stint in the Navy…."

"Along with four hundred thousand other fine men and women," Temple nodded and then pointed to the lock on the cell. He was not going to get anything useful out of the Sheriff. "Now how about you let me out of this cage and give me my things back. All of them or I'll have my friends give you another call."

Five minutes later, Temple was walking away from the police station with his sidearm and the small knapsack of things he always carried with him. He started in the direction of the dealership, which was about two miles away. Once he was a safe distance away, he grabbed his burner.

"Fucking hell," he immediately cursed. He did not recognize the last call, but knew two things. It had to have been Race and he did not answer, which meant that someone in the station did. Temple knew that Race's next move would have been tossing that phone, but he tried to call it back anyway.

"Shit," he cursed again and picked up the pace. He arrived at the dealership fifteen minutes later, breathing heavily and frustrated to see no sign of Race or the kid staking it out. He knew they must have found a good lead to leave the place unguarded. He approached the door slowly and smiled. He spotted his motion sensing cameras quickly, which meant they were watching. He intentionally set off the first one and waved his burner in front of it. It was all he could do. Race would call if he needed him.

"Fancy meeting you here."

Temple tensed, but then immediately registered Jade's voice. He turned and faced her. "You're like a fucking cockroach," he insulted and then started to move. Searching for the best place to watch from the shadows.

Jade grinned like a cat and followed. "What a silver tongue you have…dick."

"Where are they?" Temple shot back, cutting right to the chase.

"I don't know," Jade sighed. "But Race knows where Jessie is. He took my car like a bat out of hell and drove off. He only paused long enough to tell me that he needed this place to be watched. I think I'm Plan B, but I doubt Race will let it get that far."

Temple nodded. "And the kid?"

Jade shook her head and sighed again. "He wasn't with Race."

"Shit," Temple ran a hand through his short cropped hair. "That sounds like trouble."

"Yeah. I think Jonny had a head start to Jessie and that's part of the reason Race was in such a hurry," Jade concluded.

Temple nodded. "I'm honestly not sure what to make of that kid, but I know he's not thinking straight right now. Neither is Race."

"Race even half distracted is more effective than most," Jade defended.

"I'm aware," Temple huffed.

"I have your phone," she changed the subject, tossing it over. "Race will call if he needs us."

"Awesome," Temple growled. "I love sitting on the fucking sidelines."

XXX

"I'm fine," Phil growled. "I don't need to be fucking sidelined."

"Sir…"

"Stop calling me sir," Phil snapped. "I'm aware that I have a concussion. That doesn't mean I need to sit here for hours. It means I can't fall into a deep sleep…which I can assure you I won't," he ranted.

Phil was leaning on the back of an ambulance outside an entrance to the park. The one he had confidently walked through before almost getting blown up. He had agreed to be treated, but he had not agreed to be babied.

"Sir?" This time it came from his left.

"Are you serious?" he yelled, whipping his head around and then immediately regretting it and softening. "Clarin," he sighed. "Sorry…how are you?"

"I don't think whipping your head around is advisable," she offered, leaning on the bumper next to him.

"Fair point. Now answer my question?" he ordered.

"So demanding," she teased. "Are you always like this?"

"Yes," he grinned. She smiled back and he found himself admiring her beauty again. It had been a long time since he had allowed that to happen. Maybe too long. "Are you always such a ball buster, Clarin?"

"Yes," she looked at him sideways. "Also, I think almost being blown up together means we can stick to first names."

"Alright," he agreed happily. "So…answer the damn question, Max."

"You first," she ordered and he laughed out loud.

"I've had better days," he answered honestly and then sobered. "I'm afraid that my best friend is gonna lose his daughter and I couldn't help…" he paused.

"Phil?" she prompted.

"She's a remarkable young woman," he continued. "I…I'm hoping to hear good news soon." He stood slowly. "But in the mean time I need to be doing more than sitting here."

Max stood too and forced him to sit back down when she saw that he was unsteady. "Agent Monroe is on top of things," she assured. "The grid search continues. You made that happen. You don't need to personally oversee it to the point of keeling over."

"Mmm," Phil grunted.

"Have you heard from Bannon at all?" Max probed.

"No," he lied and then stared at the ground. Hard. Like it had wronged him. It was bothering that Race had hung up on him so abruptly before and had yet to call back. He was stuck in the game he hated most. Waiting.

"Hello…where are you?" Max was waving a hand in front of his face. "Where did you go?"

"Sorry…tired," he admitted. That was true.

"Can I give you some advice?" she asked, but gave it to him before he could agree to take it. "Call your daughter."

XXX

"The person you are calling is not…"

"FUCK," Race screamed into the small space of the car. The rush of air that exploded from his body gave him relief, but it was only temporary. "You have her. Come on, kid. Call me back. You have her."

Race glanced at the GPS for the tenth time in thirty seconds. He was grateful that Jade had come upon him when she did and that Mark's car had the GPS. Race did not have a map of the island memorized like Jonny and this made things much easier. But despite that small piece of luck, Race still had the urge to rip the GPS from the dashboard and throw it out the window. Every time the estimated time of arrival updated, he felt like it was personally taunting him.

He was still twenty minutes away, but planned to cut that time down significantly. He was strategically breaking traffic laws and hoping that luck would stay on his side. He had never wanted to get his hands on a police scanner more. He wanted to call Phil back and ask for help, but could not do that until he had more information. Too risky. He wanted to call Temple and ask for help, but that was no longer an option with Temple detained. He wanted to call Estella and give her good news. He knew she must be even more out of her mind by now. Mostly he wanted Jonny to call him back and tell him that his little girl was safe.

'Please,' he thought desperately. 'I'll do anything. Give anything. Just let her be alive. Please.'

 _The MOMENT you start internally bargaining with yourself… turn back around. You're too close. You're mission is compromised. That's unacceptable._

Race sighed. One of Temple's many rules of engagement. They had all been beaten into him during training. Don't feel. Don't compromise. Do your duty, trust your training and complete the mission. That was paramount above all else, including making it out alive. He was the perfect solider for years. A robot…and then it slowly started to change. Estella started it and Jonny was the final nail in the coffin that buried his career in the field, but Jessie was every single thing in between.

Estella gave him a glimpse of the life that was possible. A new way. Sometimes, he still selfishly wishes she had been more patient with him. If she could have hung in there a few more years, he would have turned the corner while they were still together. For her and their family. And maybe they would still be together. But that was not meant to be and he knew it was not fair to put it all on her. He gave up too. Instead, it was two little kids that got him there. They loved him unconditionally. It was innocent and pure and more real than anything he had ever felt. It changed his life for the better. And when he did not think his heart could be any fuller, Hadji joined the family and he knew he was wrong. They became paramount and he knew protecting them was the most important thing he would ever do. Losing any of them would crush him, but losing Jessie… he was not sure he could survive it.

'Please. Please.'

That particular Temple rule had gone out the window the day she was born.

" _Daaaaaaaaaaad," she groaned. "Please stop. Stop or let me out of the car and I'll walk."_

" _I only asked how your night was, Jess. Stop being overdramatic."_

 _Jessie narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked out the window in defiance. "You think I don't know what you're doing?" she huffed._

" _What am I doing?" he challenged._

" _You interrogated Jonny last night like you know nothing about him," she growled. "Twice. Before we went out AND when we got home. Was that really necessary?"_

" _Yes," Race shrugged._

" _Well you'll be happy to know that he didn't even hold my hand, dad."_

" _That does make me happy," Race smiled. "Thanks."_

" _And I think we remained the regulation three feet apart the entire night," she continued her rant._

" _I actually told him four so I'll be having another talk with him about that," Race laughed._

" _He probably won't even want to take me out again," she spoke over him._

" _If he gives up that easy than I no longer approve," Race shot back._

" _This is you approving?" she shook her head and turned away again. "Can I please walk the rest of the way?" she asked quickly._

 _Race laughed and kept driving. "Maybe this won't be so bad. I'm already looking forward to my next conversation with him." He looked over at her when she did not give it right back. "Jess?" Angry tears started rolling down her face and he could tell she was fighting back a sob. "Shit," he pulled over and turned off the car. She unbuckled her seatbelt and tried to leave as soon as the car stopped, but he managed to grab her upper arm and hold her back._

" _Get off me," she ordered._

" _I'm sorry," he rushed. "I'm sorry, Ponchita. I didn't mean it. Come on, you're not walking along the highway. Shut the door."_

 _He let go when she settled back in her seat and slammed the door shut. He collected his thoughts as he watched her wipe away tears. It was a rare sight._

 _He apologized again and meant it. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to upset you."_

 _He waited in the awkward silence for her to speak. She was still crying when she finally looked at him. "You ruined it," she said quietly._

" _Jess…"_

" _I was so excited when he asked," she interrupted. "It took him months to work up the courage. I almost did it myself because he kept losing his nerve," she sighed._

" _Why didn't you?" Race asked. He just wanted to keep her talking._

 _She shrugged. Embarrassed._

" _Jess?"_

" _Because I wanted to be asked," she admitted. "Okay? I wanted him to ask me. I was really looking forward to it…and you ruined it."_

" _How did I ruin it?" Race pushed._

" _Jonny was like a different person, dad. He was so nervous. He was afraid to even look at me…it was SO awkward and then you drag him behind closed doors a second time as soon as we get home. He's not gonna want to do it again and I can't really blame him. Why would you do that?"_

 _Race paused and considered how best to answer. "You just threw a lot at me, but I think I have an answer for all of it if you're willing to listen?"_

" _Okay," she sighed._

" _First of all," Race started. "I know for a fact that Jonny very much wants to take you out again." He saw her posture change immediately._

" _How?"_

 _Race sighed. "This stays between us?"_

" _I promise," Jessie nodded._

" _Jonny and I had more than one conversation before he took you out, Jess. I made it very clear to him what my expectations were and they were simple. I gave him two rules. The most important being that I need to know where you two are and when at all times. No exceptions and no messing around. You're my whole world and it's my job to keep you safe." Race smiled. "I don't know why I was surprised, but Jonny took it a step further than I expected."_

 _Her eyes widened. "How?"_

" _I didn't interrogate him when you got home last night," Race started and stopped when Jessie gave him a skeptical look. "Maybe a little, but mostly we just talked. He asked me to give him boxing lessons and then sent me the floor plans of the next three places he wants to take you. All in the name of safety."_

" _What?" Jessie smiled._

" _Yeah…so I don't think you need to worry about him not wanting to take you out again. I meant what I said before though. If he had given up that easily, than you damned well better blame him. You deserve a hell of a lot more than that and I don't plan on letting you forget it."_

 _Jessie smirked. "Like advanced reconnaissance on three dates more?"_

" _At the very least," Race shrugged. "I'm still not impressed."_

" _Dad!"_

 _He shrugged again and smiled. "Maybe a little. But only a little. Now, how about we discuss why he was so nervous and awkward? Because it wasn't my fault, Jess."_

" _Okay," she scoffed. "Than whose fault was it…"_

" _Yours," he cut her off without ceremony. "You have that boy wrapped around your finger and you don't even know it. He's awkward because he has no clue what he's doing. He's nervous because he's afraid he's gonna mess it up given the fact that he has no clue what he's doing."_

" _He told you this?" she challenged._

" _Hell no," Race laughed. "But I was a fourteen year-old boy once and I happen to know this one pretty well. Now the easy question. Why am I so overprotective?" he paused. "Why do you think? Because I used to be a fourteen year-old boy. Because I've never loved anything the way that I love you. Because I will do anything to protect you and if that makes Jonny a little uncomfortable than he'll learn to deal with it because that will never change, Jess. I love you so much."_

 _She surprised him with a hug and he soaked in every second of it. "Thanks dad. I love you too," she said quietly and then pulled back._

 _He pointed a finger at her as he started the car. "You won't use anything I said against him?"_

" _Mmm," she smirked._

" _Jess," he scolded. "I'm serious. Do I need to be more worried about him than you?"_

" _That's the way I'd prefer it," she admitted._

" _You won't always have the upper hand," he laughed as he pulled back into traffic. "The sooner you accept that, the better off you'll be."_

" _You speak from experience?" she asked._

" _I speak from failure," he told her honestly and she got really quiet. She did not speak again until they were heading up the long driveway to the Compound. As they approached, Jonny caught sight of them from the porch and waved. Awkwardly._

 _Race groaned and Jessie giggled._

" _Thanks for being honest with me, dad. For not treating me like a kid. I promise this stays between us."_

" _Good," he grinned._

" _So what was the second rule?" she then asked._

" _Huh?"_

" _You said you gave Jonny two rules. You only told me the first," she pointed out._

" _Oh," Race laughed. "Easy. He's to be a complete gentleman at all times or I break his dominant hand."_

" _Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad," she groaned._

" _It may be a while before he holds your hand, sweetheart."_

His ringing phone made Race's heart jump straight into his throat. 'Please,' he thought, grabbing it from the center console and then looking at the number.

"JONNY?" he yelled, trying to swallow back his fear.

"I have her," Jonny rushed. "She's safe."

Race pulled over. He took the phone away from his ear and bit down hard on his wrist to focus on the physical over the emotional. Fighting back the cry of relief he wanted to let out. That had to wait. She was safe, but Jonny sounded panicked. It was less than two seconds before Race shot back his next question. Afraid to know the answer.

"Is he dead?" Race asked.

"Yes. I…"

"Don't say anything more," Race cut him off.

'DAMN IT,' he screamed internally. The checklist of what he needed to do was already forming as they talked. He would not allow this to touch Jonny any more than absolutely necessary. He needed to be in control of the narrative.

"I'm on my way. Don't touch anything else. Let me talk to her," Race insisted.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Jonny sighed.

"Is she hurt?" Race cleared his throat while waiting for Jonny to answer.

"No obvious injuries. She'll be okay," Jonny added confidently. "Listen, I don't have a great signal down here. There's a springhouse on the property. We're under it. I need to go and get the girls out of here. Are you close?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Race told him.

"Okay. Good," Jonny responded. Now he sounded exhausted. Jonny's lack of sleep over the last few days was a genuine concern for Race at this stage.

"Jonny…" Race paused. 'Thank you. I love you. I'm proud. Hang in there. Everything will be okay.' He could not decide what to say first.

"You don't have to say it. I'll see you soon." Jonny hung up.

Race stared at the phone for a moment and then smiled. Life can change in a heartbeat.

XXX

Jade watched the door to the dealership like a hawk. She did not want to let Race down. Temple was about three feet away, annoying her simply by being present. Out of the corner of her eye she kept catching him glance at her.

"What?" she whispered yelled after he did it the third time. "Is there a better way to watch a door?"

"Not that I'm aware of," he grinned and gave her the eyes. "I've always admired cockroaches, ya know. Resilient little things."

Jade scoffed and raised an eyebrow. She was not in the mood. "You did an amazing job teaching Race how to stay alive through the impossible. Perhaps he can return the favor and teach you how to speak to women," she insulted.

"Don't flatter yourself," he rolled his eyes. "I'm just bored."

Temple's ringing phone interrupted them. "Put it on speaker," Jade demanded.

"Racer?" Temple answered. "Jade's here with me. What do you need?"

"Good," Race replied quickly. "That will make this easier. Do you remember our trip to Berlin the first year I was active?"

"Vividly," Temple smiled.

"You should see this house over by 146 Everwood Drive," Race told him. "It's exactly the same." Then he hung up.

"What the fuck?" Jade asked.

"Precautionary protocol in case we have a visitor listening in," Temple told her. "So nothing we say can be used against us later."

"Obviously," Jade acknowledged. "Please tell me you know what that meant."

"I do know, sweetheart."

"Now tell me without calling me sweetheart," she ordered.

"Are you sure you don't want to see where this tension takes us?" he smirked.

"TEMPLE."

"We're on clean-up duty," he was back to business. "Whoever had Race's daughter is deader than Bin Laden and the kid did the honors. Race wants that to go away or at least be hard to prove."

Jade smiled. "More than happy to help that cause. Where do we start?" Temple jutted his chin toward the door. "What's in there?"

"All the pictures that sick fuck took of the girls," Temple grumbled. "Before and after taking them," he added. "There are pictures of Jonny and Jessie…together."

"Oh my god," Jade exclaimed.

"I'll get rid of the photos," Temple announced, crouching down and rifling around in his knapsack. "Can you find us a ride? We need to meet Race at the address he gave and help him there."

"No problem," Jade agreed. "How long do you need?"

"Not long," Temple popped back up looking quite happy with himself.

Jade's eyebrows jumped when she looked at what he was holding and realized his plan. "Is that really necessary?" she questioned. "Seems extreme."

"Quick and effective," Temple shrugged. "I'm just taking a page from that lunatic kid's playbook. Why should he be the only one that gets to burn down a building today?"

XXX

Estella and Benton had fallen into a comfortable silence. Or maybe they were both too lost in their own thoughts to notice. Estella was curled up on the couch. Every once and a while Benton would tell her to close her eyes. He was in a chair across from her and she would tell him the same. After about an hour of this, Hadji had woken up and started making his rounds again. Checking in on everyone. Trying to get them to eat. Estella did not try to stop him. She could tell he needed to keep moving. Eventually, he sat down heavy at a desk across the room and was back behind a computer. Estella wanted to ask what he was working on, but could not muster up the energy. If he was on to something, she did not want to interrupt him. If he had nothing, she was not sure how much more of that she could take. She kept replaying things over in her head. Fights with her daughter. The time she had spent with Jonny. The way he and Race had tricked her. She was trying to make sense of it all.

" _I know exactly how he feels about me. He tells me all the time." Her face was so sincere._

 _"He's never hurt me. He loves me, mom." She said it with so much confidence._

" _I won't give up on you," Jonny whispered. "I won't give up on us. I can't lose you."_

 _"Estella, there's NO PLAN without her," Jonny yelled._

 _"That was the first time your daughter made my heart skip a beat. Probably two," Jonny smiled._

 _"Have you ever loved something more than you love yourself?" Jonny was screaming into Mark's face. "I have. I do. The girl I love more than anything else is in danger right now."_

 _"Dubois," Race said._

 _"Jonny's up for the challenge," Race assured._

 _"You taste just like I remember," Race whispered._

 _"I'll bring her home," Race swore._

All the while, she was staring at her phone on the coffee table. It was level with her head. Willing it to ring. Afraid of the message that could be on the other end. It had been hours since she heard from Race or Phil.

'Please,' she prayed.

The vibrations of her ringing phone against the table startled them. They all sprang up alert and then froze, staring at the phone.

"Oh," Estella called out and lunged for it. Benton and Hadji huddled around her while she fumbled with it nervously. "I don't recognize the number," she told them. Hands shaking.

Benton closed his hands around hers in support. Then he took the phone from her gently and answered it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Benton?"

"Race," Benton rushed. "You're on speaker. I'm with Estella…"

"They're both okay," Race interrupted. "They're okay. On their way to the hospital to get Jess checked out. Meet them there. I need to go…"

"Wait," Estella yelled, grabbing the phone from Benton and taking it off speaker. "Roger?" she whispered. Eyes closed.

"She's safe," he assured. "Stel, go be with her. I'll meet you there soon. I need to go, sweetheart. Can you give me back to Benton for a moment?"

"Thank you," she cried. "Thank you so much. I love you." She handed the phone to Benton and rushed to find her shoes and splash some water on her face.

"I love you too," Race whispered, but did not think she heard him. Now the hard part.

"Hello?" Benton cleared his throat nervously.

Race could hear the trepidation in his old friend's voice and the guilt he had been keeping at bay started crashing back in waves.

"Benton," he sighed. "I need to be brief."

"Tell me," Benton said haltingly. "Is he really okay?"

"Yes," Race promised. "…but I need you to call a lawyer as a precaution. We need to be proactive."

"Is that really…"

"Yes," Race interrupted. "Just to be safe, but yes. I'll meet you at the hospital."

Race hung up and a new fear struck Benton to his core. He watched Hadji and Estella embrace and cry happy tears, but it all felt a little unreal. 'They're both okay,' he told himself. 'That's all that matters.'

A moment later, Hadji approached with a worried look. "Father? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Benton smiled weakly. "I'm simply exhausted…let's get to the hospital. I'll feel better when I see them. We all will. Nothing's wrong."

But deep down he knew his son had killed a man.

XXX

" _She's mine forever now."_

Jonny kept replaying Clay's last words in his head. Stewing on them. He wanted to kill him again.

Getting topside with the girls was exhausting and took longer than he wanted. At least that was how it felt. He kept squinting, trying to see more than the LED lights allowed. Hoping that Race would appear from thin air. Jessie was deadweight in his arms and his adrenaline was fading fast. The all-consuming fear had subsided. She was in his arms and it was tangible. He tried to replace the fear with determination. The goal of getting them to the hospital kept him moving forward, but the trek out from under the springhouse also gave him too much time to think and to feed what was becoming an all-consuming guilt. Every step he took only entrenched it further.

When they were kids, he and Jessie would spend hours debating what superpower they wanted most. It was a fun debate, but they always ended up choosing the same ones. Jessie wanted to fly and Jonny wanted to teleport. It had been years since he thought about that, but he was thinking about it now because he desperately wanted fresh air. He needed to keep a clear head.

He tried to focus on putting one foot in front of the other. How the forward motion brought them closer to the ladder and the fresh air, but all of his senses were overwhelmed by his surroundings. What his girl was forced into. Every place his eyes landed made him want to punch a wall. There was no safe place to look. The musty smell. The sound of Keri and Brenda slowly trailing behind him. Both were still crying. The sound of his shoes sinking into the mud and the sound of water crashing against rocks. Living near the ocean, that sound had always been something he found comforting and even relaxing. Now it felt haunting. He felt a shiver rush through him and pulled Jessie closer. Hoping his body heat helped and wishing he had another shirt to give her. She was so cold.

'Because that animal cut her clothes off,' he thought angrily.

The air was damp and he could taste the moisture in his throat. He was cold too, but also sweating. He looked down at Jessie as he walked. The pallor of her skin and her complete lack of responsiveness had him swallowing back a choking sensation, but she was still the safest place to look. Her hair had fallen into her face. Jonny wanted to stop walking, push it back and kiss her.

"Even if love is full of thorns, I'd still embrace it. I know that in between those thorns is a rose worth all the pain." He whispered it to her and then rolled his eyes. "I know it's not Shakespeare," he laughed. "…but seems appropriate, babe." He had spent the last few weeks memorizing romantic quotes. Mostly Shakespeare. Partly because he felt insecure about being away from her for months while she was surrounded by men smarter than him. Like he needed to step up his game. Partly because he knew she would roll her eyes and make fun of him for it, but secretly love it. He could always tell. This week was supposed to be theirs. Marked by quotes to make her smile and stolen moments away from prying eyes. Not fear, anger and guilt.

'Finally,' he thought. He was standing in front of the ladder, releasing a long breath.

"A few more feet," he called back to Brenda and Keri. They were about ten feet behind him. "You two are amazing," he encouraged. "We're almost there." Then he lifted Jessie closer and pressed his lips against her temple. "We're almost there, baby. I love you," he whispered. Then he looked up into the darkness above. "Fuck. Okay…okay. It's alright…You're alright" He kissed her again and then locked eyes with Keri, who was supporting Brenda and clearly more exhausted than him.

'Pull it together, Quest. You got the easy part.' He gathered his resolve and forced a small smile.

"Hey," Keri greeted lamely.

"Hey," Jonny smiled. It was genuine this time. Keri had stopped crying, but her tear tracks were still there. Despite the circumstances, Jonny found himself thinking she was beautiful. She looked so much like Jessie that it was hard for him to think otherwise. He was also grateful for her presence and how well she was holding it together to help Brenda. "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah…I've always wanted to be part of a Christmas miracle," she sighed sarcastically and Jonny laughed.

"Yeah," he huffed. "Me too. Brenda?"

"I'm hanging in there. Just want to get out of here," she sniffed. "Did you call for an ambulance?" she then asked without emotion. "I need…my baby," she trailed off.

Jonny voice caught in his throat at the implication. "I…I don't have a signal," he apologized. "I can call when I get up there or get you there myself," Jonny offered.

"What will be faster?" she sobbed. "I saw you on the phone before? Who were you talking to?"

It was not asked as an accusation, but it did add on to his guilt pile.

"I honestly don't know what would be faster," Jonny admitted. "I don't know what EMT response time is like around here or if a holiday schedule would impact it. The closest hospital is in Jacksonville. I know where it is and I can get you there. I was…I called Jessie's father before while I had a signal to let him know. I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking clearly, Brenda."

"It's okay. I'm fine," she nodded. "I'm a nurse so I know I'm fine. Let's just get outta here."

Jonny was not sure if she was trying to convince him or herself, but it made him want to work faster.

Keri stared up the ladder. "Daunting..." she quipped and then rubbed Brenda's good shoulder. "You up for a piggy back ride?"

"No," Jonny cut in and met Keri's gaze again. "It's too high and the bars are slippery. I'll carry Jess up and then come back down for Brenda. Give me a few minutes."

Jonny balanced Jessie over his right shoulder gently and began to climb. He did not want to waste another moment. Clay's camera shifted back and forth across his chest as he climbed. He had forgotten that he grabbed it, but now it had his full attention and was burning his skin. Making him nauseous. The thought of what might be on it….He was afraid to know, but needed to know.

" _Brenda was dessert, but Jessie…Our girl…she's a screamer. If it makes you feel better…she didn't seem to enjoy it. Much. She kept calling out for you, but you weren't there…I was…She's mine forever now."_

Clay's words taunted him and then he felt the gun again. Digging into his lower back.

'He's gone,' Jonny thought. 'He can't hurt her anymore. Focus on climbing.'

His back hurt and there were a few moments where he wished he could stop and switch her to his other shoulder, but he pushed through the pain until the moonlight hit his face. He took a deep breath, gulping in the fresh air as he climbed out of the hole and then pulled Jessie back into his arms.

He spun around the small space, but knew it was a wasted effort. There was no place to set her down that was clean or warm. So he got on his knees, laid her out and placed the camera by her head. He made sure his t-shirt covered as much of her as possible and then kissed her cheek and her forehead. "I'll follow thee and make a heaven of hell," he whispered and waited, hoping for a response. "Come on, baby? That was a good one….alright…I'm sorry. It's okay," he ran his hands over her lightly. "You're okay. My fighter," he smiled and pushed the hair out of her face. "You're amazing. I'll be right back. Your dad's on the way and I'll be right back. I love you."

He pushed himself off the ground and back down the hole without looking back. Intellectually, he knew she was safe. Understood it the same way he knew that one plus one was two. His racing heart was another story. A hot panic flushed through his system the further he moved away from her. Panic that she would not be where he left her. Panic that he tried to control by taking deep breaths through his nose and forcing mind over matter. Race had told him earlier that these feelings had more to do with lack of sleep than weakness. He tried to focus on that. As if knowing it would make the feelings go away. Praying that Race was right because he needed to be stronger than he felt.

"What's wrong?" Keri asked as soon as his feet hit the ground.

Jonny shook his head clear of the cobwebs. "Nothing," he smiled weakly, crouching down so Brenda could easily climb on his back. "Your chariot awaits," he said quietly.

Keri was unconvinced. "You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders right now," she commented as she helped Brenda.

"Nah," Jonny stood. "Just a pretty girl."

Keri laughed softly. "That was a lame joke."

"You set me up. Too good to ignore," Jonny shot back. "Besides…I'm a lame joke kind of guy."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well…maybe I'm just trying to make you smile."

"Sounds closer to the truth," Keri mumbled.

"Give me a head start and then follow us up," Jonny directed. "Go slow. Seriously."

"Promise," she sighed. "The last thing I want is a head injury after everything."

Jonny smirked. "I knew you were smart from the moment I saw you." Then he looked over his shoulder at Brenda. She was resting her head on his shoulder and had her good arm wrapped tightly around his neck. "You okay? Gonna be able to hold on?"

"Yes," she mumbled.

Her voice was weak and did not give Jonny much confidence. "Let's make a change here before we get moving." He eased her to the ground and then brought her around in front of him. "Let's do it this way?" he suggested. "I'm a little nervous you're gonna pass out on me. This way I can catch you. Alright?"

"Yes. Okay," she nodded, wrapping her arm around him and letting him lift her up.

"Take a power nap on my shoulder and we'll be there before you know it," Jonny told her and then started to climb. "Don't look down."

"Okay." She rested her head on his shoulder again and started to cry. "Thank you. Thank you for…"

"Please stop thanking me," he sighed. "Don't thank me for doing the right thing. That feels weird."

"People are assholes," Keri called out from below. "Which is why 'doing the right thing' actually surprises people and warrants thanks."

"She's right," Brenda agreed. "I see it daily at work. People are assholes…and idiots too."

"Not all people," Jonny argued.

"No…so thanks for not being an asshole," Keri told him. "Will you accept that?"

"Yeah," Jonny laughed. "Sure."

"I might throw up on you," Brenda warned after a beat.

"Go for it," Jonny told her. "Jess puked on me once. I've convinced myself its good luck. The night still turned out pretty great."

"Really?"

"Yeah…fucking prom. She wasn't really in to it, but I thought we should go," he added. "Get the full high school experience. Anyway…I spent more of the night taking care of her on a bathroom floor than I planned, but it was still fun."

"Are you a for real?" Keri scoffed. "Also, I don't consider being vomited on good luck, but you do what you need to, Brenda."

"I think I'm good," Brenda announced.

"Almost there," Jonny told her, climbing out of the hole less than a minute later and easing Brenda to the ground. He held on to her and rubbed her good arm. She was cold and unsteady on her feet. "Open your eyes and take a few deep breaths for me."

"I got her," Keri told him as soon as she was upright.

"Keep her close and try to warm her up," Jonny instructed.

After that, Jonny did not waste a second. He cleared everything that was blocking the front door and tried the handle. "Fuck." Locked. He checked his phone. "Still no signal," he told them. He looked at the door, the window and back at the door. Deciding that trying to pick the lock quickly was a better option than taking injured and unconscious girls through the window he had climbed in. He needed to get Jessie and Brenda somewhere warm as soon as possible. He grabbed the picking tools from his pocket, wiped the sweat from his brow and got on his knees to get to work.

"Who the hell are you?" Keri asked.

Jonny assumed it was rhetorical and did not respond. A minute later, he swung the door open and went right for Jessie. He felt a noticeable calm wash over him once her cheek was pressed into his chest again. "The car is a few blocks away," he told the girls. "Do you want to come with me or wait for me?"

"Come with you," they said in unison.

"Follow me."

XXX

Race's eyes darted around wildly as he drove down Everwood Drive. He spotted them and the SUV at the same time, pressing his foot down harder on the gas. He hastily parked Mark's car in front of the SUV, jumped out and ran toward Jonny. He vaguely registered Jonny telling the girls not to be scared.

"Give her to me," Race ordered and started to grab her before he finished giving the order. "Give her to me," he insisted when Jonny resisted.

"Sorry," Jonny mumbled and let go reluctantly. Then he turned to Keri and handed her the keys to the SUV. "Can you get her in the car? I'll be right there."

"Sure thing," Keri nodded. Jonny watched them walk away before turning back to Race who was fussing over Jessie. Then Race started rattling off questions, but his eyes never left Jessie.

"Has she regained consciousness at all?" Race asked.

"No."

"Do you know what he gave her?" Race asked with more worry.

"One of the girls is a nurse," Jonny explained. "She thinks it was Ketamine."

"Were all the girls drugged?"

"Yes, but Brenda and Keri are both pretty lucid at this point. They said he gave Jess more because she was fighting," he spat out.

Race sighed. "Did they see you pull the trigger?"

"Yes."

"Was it self-defense?" he asked slowly.

Jonny paused for far longer than Race wanted. "Yes."

"Give me the quick version, kid."

"I entered the house through a basement window. Broke the glass. There are cameras outside the house and a cell jammer in the kitchen. I checked the whole house. There was no sign of her. I don't think he ever had them in the house, but there's a blue sedan and an SUV in the garage. He had them in the springhouse on the property. About fifty feet underground. There's a poorly lit path, but it leads right to where he kept them…" he stopped.

"Jonny?"

Jonny rubbed his temples. "Sorry…headache. He's down there. Clay…that's his name. Desk in the corner with three monitors linked to all the cameras he set up. I didn't check, but I think they were just streaming video. Not recording. I don't think he had any recording equipment in the space, but again I didn't look too hard. I took his camera," Jonny sneered, pointing to it around his neck. "When I walked in…Keri was in a cage. Brenda and Jess were strapped down. No clothes. He was…assaulting Brenda. Had a knife to her throat. I told him several times to put down the knife, but he refused."

"Got it," Race nodded. "Look at me and listen to me," he then ordered and waited until Jonny did. "I'm gonna go speak to the girls for a moment. While I do that, I want you to put the gun, the camera and anything else you have on you that you don't need on the front seat of the car. I think I saw a t-shirt in the backseat you can grab. Then you're gonna get them to the hospital. The hospital staff will call the police. Don't say one word until we talk again. Not one," Race waited for a nod, but only got a blank stare. "Tell me you heard me?" Race demanded.

"I understand," Jonny whispered.

"Kid," he sighed. "I'm serious. Not a word."

"I did what I did, Race. It was necessary," he defended.

"I know," Race agreed. "But I've done a bang up job of pissing off both the locals and the FBI over the last few days so I don't want to take any chances. You need to trust me."

"I do. Okay," Jonny promised. "I heard you."

The words did not make Race feel better. He knew he needed to work fast. "Go on," Race told him and then headed for the SUV.

Jonny went for the car and did exactly what Race asked. A few seconds later, he found himself wearing a beat up Jonny Cash t-shirt and staring at the camera and the gun on the front seat. Wondering again what was on the camera. Afraid that if he let it out of his sight, he would never really know what happened to her. He turned his head to look at Race, who was speaking with Keri through the driver's side window. Then he looked back at the camera.

'Race knows best,' he told himself, slamming the door shut and walking away.

XXX

Race approached the driver's side of the SUV slowly, staring down at Jessie in his arms the whole way.

'Thank you,' he thought.

Keri rolled down the window as he arrived. Race peeked into the car and saw Brenda lying down across the back seat. "I'm sorry if I frightened you earlier," he started. "I'm Jessie's father."

"Hi," Keri nodded, but did not meet his gaze.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" he asked, leaning down until she did look at him. He wanted to see her pupils.

"I am," she said. "I'm from here. I know the fastest way."

"Alright," Race smiled and then cleared his throat. "Can you tell me what happened? I couldn't get much out of Jonny." He wanted to know how she would answer.

Keri stared at Race for a long moment and then glanced at Jonny who was coming toward them. "He saved us," she shrugged. "Clay was gonna kill us and he stopped it. That's all I know."

"Drive safe," Race smiled. "I'll see you at the hospital." He walked over to Jonny on the sidewalk, realizing that he had to give Jessie back and that he really did not want to. He sighed, looking down at her one more time and kissing the side of her head. "I love you, Ponchita. So so much. I need to take care of a few things, but I'll see you soon."

XXX

Jonny relaxed back into the front seat. He had given his phone to Brenda so she could call her fiancé. Keri's parents were out of town so she wanted to wait before calling them. There was nothing more he could do until they reached the hospital. He looked down at her. Readjusting her for the third time to make sure she looked comfortable. No matter what he did. No matter how many times he brushed a hand over her arm or her face, he could not tell if she was comfortable. Her face was blank and pale and her head would loll to one side or the other when he jostled her.

Jonny leaned over so he could speak quietly against her ear. He stared at an eyelash while he spoke. Hoping to see a flutter. "I wish I knew if you could hear me, Ace." He pressed her hand against his chest so she could feel his heartbeat.

 _"I like falling asleep to your heartbeat."_

She had been curled up against him when she said that.

" _Now who's cheesy?"_

He had teased her for saying it.

"Please wake up, Jess? So I know you're alright…Please? Just a quick smile? Will you do that for me?" He heard the desperation in his voice and wanted to smack himself. "I'm sorry, baby. I know I'm not being fair…but I'm never fair when I'm trying to make you smile at me," he grinned. "You know I'm gonna keep running my loud mouth until you open those amazing green eyes and roll them at me. Tell me to 'shut up, Hotshot'. Come on, you know you want to," he laughed and then sighed. "Okay." He pressed his neck into the headrest before leaning against the window instead. Staring at the lines on the road as they raced by his eyes. His mind immediately flashed to the last time he had done that and it was like a slap in the face. Because the last time he had done that was after finding Lena. They were racing away from the scene before the authorities arrived. Away from a dead girl that he thought was his. Only for a moment, but long enough to know for sure how that would feel. As they drove away from Lena, he had an intense memory of holding Jessie close after their first time. Specifically the feel of her heart beating against his ribcage. His eyes watered when he realized he could feel that now. She was here.

It had been less than a day, but that memory seemed far way. 'Just focus on her,' he told himself.

"I keep thinking about how we spent Christmas last year, babe. Do you remember? It was just the five of us and we were home," he smiled. "There was at least a foot and a half of snow on the ground, but we didn't feel like going outside. So we opened gifts and watched movies all day by the fire. I don't think any of us changed outta pajamas all day. Even for dinner. You did take off those red silk ones I like so much at one point and put on those cute cotton ones with mistletoe. I'm pretty sure I stole a kiss every time your dad left the room…that was a great day."

He stared at her for a while without speaking. "I love you, beautiful. More than anything."

Then he pressed his forehead against the window. The cold felt good now. He closed his eyes, but could still see her face. 'Wake up,' he thought. 'Please…wake up. I need to know you're okay.' His chest tightened. It hurt.

" _Are you still awake?" she whispered into the dark. He could not see her, but he could feel her. Lying half on top of him with her head nestled under his chin. Her fingertips were lightly caressing his side. Her breathing was steady and every few seconds her eyelash would flutter against his chest. His arm was draped over her lazily. "Hotshot?" she whispered it softer this time. "I love you."_

 _He startled her by rubbing his hand across her bare back instead of speaking. "You scared me," she sighed._

" _Forgive me, beautiful?" he flirted._

" _Yes." She kissed his chest._

" _You okay?" he asked nervously._

" _I feel amazing," she admitted and he smiled. "How do you feel?"_

" _Incredible," he grinned. "Like I want to brag to my best friend about the night I just had."_

" _Spill it?" she laughed._

 _He tilted her chin up so he could kiss her first. "Promise you're okay?"_

" _I love you," she said sincerely. "Tell me about your night, baby."_

" _Well…I spent it in bed with the girl of my dreams for the first time and it was even better than I dreamed."_

" _Thought about it a lot, had ya?" she teased._

" _SO MUCH," he laughed. "Can't sleep?" he then asked._

" _Just don't want to," she admitted. "I don't want this night to end, Jonny."_

" _I have an idea," he announced, kissing the top of her head and then reluctantly slipping out of bed in search of his boxers._

" _No," she pouted, turning the light on his nightstand on. "I already dislike this."_

 _He laughed as he leaned down and gave her three quick kisses. "I love you like this."_

" _Like what?" she asked._

" _This," he walked away, but called back over his shoulder as he went. "I'll be right back. Don't you dare put one article of clothing on, baby."_

 _He rushed and was back in under five minutes with a plate of fruit, crackers and half a bottle of wine he knew she liked. When he got back to his room, she was sitting up in his bed and leaning back against the headboard. A sheet wrapped around her. He stood at the foot of the bed and smiled at her._

" _What?" she wanted to know._

" _Cataloguing," he grinned, handing her the plate and a wine glass._

" _This is your dad's wine," she pointed out as he poured. "What if he realizes it's missing?"_

" _I'll tell him I drank it," Jonny shrugged. "They let us drink it at dinner. What's the difference?"_

" _I don't know," she laughed as she watched him remove his boxers and climb back into bed next to her. "But I would love to hear you explain how this is no different to our dads."_

" _Shut up," he bumped her shoulder with his. "…and kiss me already."_

 _She did with a smile. "You're wonderful."_

" _I'm just in love with you, Bannon."_

XXX

" _This is so embarrassing," she said tiredly._

" _It's not," he promised, rubbing her hip. She was curled up on a hotel bathroom floor. Still in her prom dress. She covered her face and groaned when he flushed the toilet again. "I think it may even be a prom rite of passage, babe."_

" _Stop trying to make me feel better," she sighed._

" _I don't think I'm capable of stopping," he teased._

" _I meant for this night to be romantic," she complained. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have drank that much."_

" _You were having a lot of fun up until twenty minutes ago," he laughed and then curled up behind her. "It was actually really cute to watch."_

" _Oh no," she whined, but still grabbed the arm he wrapped around her and held on tight. "This is what you're gonna remember about tonight. Spooning me on a bathroom floor. Fucking prom."_

 _He kissed the back of her head. "I know you won't believe me, but I don't want to be anywhere else right now."_

" _I threw up on you," she shot back._

" _Only a little."_

" _You're too nice."_

" _Would you seriously not take care of me if our positions were reversed?" he asked._

 _She turned around in his arms and buried her head in his chest. "I'll always take care of you," she whispered. "Thank you for taking care of me."_

" _I love you, Ace."_

" _Will you ever want to have sex with me again or is the mystery just gone?" she mumbled overdramatically._

 _He laughed with his whole body and pulled her closer. "Babe, I'm three hundred and forty percent positive that's not an issue."_

XXX

" _JON…" she started to call out his name and then trailed off. "Ha..." she was breathing heavily. It was his favorite part of the day. That fifteen minute window when his overachieving girl was home from school, but their fathers were still on their way home from the office. She was naked on his bed. Sprawled out and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It still blew his mind that he got to be with her like this. It made him want to blow her mind too so he increased the pressure of his hands on her hips and his tongue between her legs._

 _One of her hands gripped the back of his head harder, pulling his face closer. Her other hand alternated between scratching at his sheets and the collar of his t-shirt._

" _Take off…" she urged. "Oh…" her back arched off the bed. "Jon…"_

 _The taste and smell of her arousal. Her words. It all put him into overdrive, but there was something about staying fully clothed and in control. There was something about knowing he could make her feel good. He smiled against her and then flattened his tongue. Satisfied with himself._

" _Wha…Oh."_

 _He felt her whole body tense and smiled again. "Don't worry, baby." He was whispering the words while hovering right above her clit. Then he kissed it as gently as he could manage when all he really wanted to do was dive back in. He wanted to tease her more. "I'm almost done and then you'll be able to speak in full sentences again."_

 _She let go of his head and he knew she was rearing back to hit him. He was faster though. Working his tongue inside her and then licking up and latching on to his favorite bundle of nerves. She threw her head to the side instead and arched her back off the bed again._

" _Ahh…"_

 _Her hand found its home in his hair and she bucked her hips against his face. He let her do what felt good, sliding his hands from her hips to her breasts._

 _It was not for lack of trying, but he still had not figured out how to fully focus on what he wanted to do with both his hands and his mouth when he was going down on her. There was too much of her competing for his attention. It was a problem he looked forward to solving with a lot of research. His hands stayed stationary. Just enjoying the softness of her skin and her nipples pressed against his palms. She slowly ran her hands up his arms and let them rest over top his. The way she did it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. That combined with the way her hips were pushing off the bed made him growl. He wanted to push back. He wanted inside her. Just the thought made him moan._

 _She tensed more and then whimpered like she was in sweet pain. That was all it took for his complete attention to be on her again. For his mouth to water in anticipation. He leaned back, but only enough so he could whisper against her. Tease her more. "You're about to come for me," he said boldly._

" _How…"_

" _I know your body," he cut her off and went back to work. He knew because she was digging her heel into his lower back. She always did before he felt her muscles tense and…_

" _Jonny!" Like clockwork._

 _He kissed his way up her body as slow as his patience would allow while she caught her breath. A quick glance at his alarm clock told him they did not have long. He starting kissing her neck. Waiting for her to make the next move. "I love doing that. Enjoy yourself?"_

" _Mmm."_

" _I love you, Jess."_

" _Mmm," she was sighing happily._

" _It's my turn, baby."_

" _Mmm…too tired," she mumbled._

 _His head snapped up from her neck and she used the momentum to push him onto his back and get on top of him. He immediately tore off his shirt and then his eyes roamed her body. Her hips rolled almost imperceptibly into his._

" _Too tired?" he raised an eyebrow. Breathing heavily. "That's mean…and after I was so nice to you."_

" _What?" she narrowed her eyes and removed his belt without looking. "You're the only one allowed to tease?"_

" _If you keep teasing me, I'm gonna come in my pants," he admitted._

 _She undid the button on his jeans very slow anyway. "Aww…poor baby. Such big problems you have." She undid his zipper even slower. He lifted his hips and she removed his jeans and boxers at the same time._

 _She had his undivided attention as she perched herself on his upper thighs and stared at him. Waiting._

" _We don't have much time," he panted._

" _Time for what?" She bit her lip and scratched her nails over his stomach. His abs jumped at her touch and his eyes followed her every move._

" _Jess…"_

" _Relax, my love. You're in good hands." She stroked him twice._

" _That's really not necessary," he said through his teeth._

" _Okay," she shrugged and made a move to leave._

" _NO," he gripped her hips to keep her there. "You know that's not what I meant." He was met with her carefree laughter. "I know you're only fucking with me, but I do question if I deserve it."_

" _You more than deserve it," she huffed._

 _He licked his lips and caught her staring. "What are you thinking?"_

 _She planted her hands on his chest and lifted her hips. He guided himself and her until she was sinking on him. She clenched her muscles as she went, knowing how much he loved it. He closed his eyes, consumed by the feel of her. Once fully seated, she paused._

 _He waited. He wanted to lie back and let her do all the work. He could feel his heartbeat. In his throat and his ears. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and hers were closed. "Babe?" he prompted._

" _I was thinking about how angry your loud mouth used to make me when we were younger," she admitted, opening her eyes and smiling at him._

" _And now?" he grinned._

 _She rolled her eyes. "I equally want to kiss you and smack that grin off your face."_

 _He grinned bigger. "How about you take that aggression out on me, babe?"_

 _She leaned over him, letting her chest brush against his so she could whisper in his ear. "How about you take me against the wall?"_

 _She laughed out loud as he propelled them off the bed and kept walking until she hit the wall. He wrapped his hands around her face and kissed her passionately, moaning into the embrace. When he needed air, he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers._

" _Wow," he could hear the smile in her voice. "That was some kiss, Quest."_

 _He opened his eyes to stare into hers. "You're some girl, Bannon."_

" _Yep…yours"_

" _Mine," he thrusted up. She threw her head back and he latched on to her neck._

" _Never stop loving me like this," she panted._

" _Forever," he promised._

 _Then her image started to fade away._

" _Wake up. Wake up, baby." He heard her voice and registered the softness of her hand roaming his bare chest, but he did not want to wake up. He wanted to go back to his naughty dream about her._

" _Hnnn," he grunted. "No." He rolled away from her hand and onto his stomach. He grabbed a pillow and put it over his head for good measure. She jumped onto his bed, occupying the spot he had just been sleeping in. Jostling the mattress and making it harder for him to slip right back into slumber. "Baby," he groaned into his mattress. "Stop…sleep. I need sleep."_

" _No," she responded defiantly. "You woke me up from a very peaceful sleep last night."_

" _Hnnn," he grunted again when she straddled him, sitting down hard on his lower back. Her soft laughter at his response almost annoyed him. Almost. "Nothing coming out of your mouth last night sounded like a complaint," he shot back._

" _That's true," she hummed happily, leaning down to press her lips to the middle of his spine. Running her hands up his back until she could capture his wrists. Then she kissed her way up to the nape of his neck. "You did make it worth my while," she whispered. "You always do." The way she said it made him tense in a good way. Any mild annoyance on his part evaporated as her hair and lips moved over his skin. He kept his eyes shut and gripped the pillow around his head tighter. She tightened her hands around his wrists in response. "I woke up wanting you," she moaned._

 _He bit his lip hard to keep from moaning too and fought the urge to push his hips into the mattress, craving the sensation. Between her and the dream his dick was wide awake and had already decided for him, but he did not want her to know that yet._

 _He focused his mind on her in an attempt to maintain control. Every point of contact she had with his body. Lips that were soft, but firm against his neck and shoulders. He enjoyed the ghost of their presence long after she moved on. Her tongue that would intermittingly slip through her lips to taste him. Her hair, which tickled his skin and left behind a scent that made him want to forgo showering so he did not lose it. The silky material of her shirt. Her hands holding him hostage. And finally her thighs. Bare and encasing his hips. The silk pajama bottoms she had put back on last night were gone._

 _It did not escape him that all he had to do was turn over and he would likely get a repeat performance from the previous night. Making love. Slow. Her on top and in control. Enjoying every view she offered him to the fullest. From the unfiltered looks that crossed her face to watching himself as he filled her. Sometimes that felt like an out of body experience._

 _He broke out in a light sweat just thinking about it, despite it being the dead of winter in Maine. Despite the fact that he was only in boxers. She sent fire through his veins. He freed his wrists easily and tossed the pillow he had been hiding under to the ground, crossing his arms to use as a pillow instead. She straightened and started giving him a great massage. He focused again. On her hands. "That feels good, Jess."_

" _I'll make you feel better if you turn over," she promised._

 _He smiled, but stayed put._

 _She huffed, slapping her palms down on his shoulders. "Are you seriously upset?"_

 _He flipped onto his back so quick it scared her. He gripped her hips and she gripped his shoulders to regain her balance. Before she could, he positioned her over his growing erection without shame, seeking the friction he needed._

" _Why would I be upset?" he asked through his teeth. Eyes closed again and now focused on keeping her body where he wanted it. They pushed against each other lazily. In a practiced rhythm. Like they had all the time in the world. "Mmm," he sighed. He could not remember ever having a better wake up call._

" _Don't you dare fall asleep on me," she teased. "It'll give me a complex."_

 _He laughed. Out a breath and undeniably consumed by her. He opened his eyes and looked at her for the first time since she arrived. Then he couldn't take his eyes off her._

" _Ha," she threw her head back and stared at the ceiling. He wanted to sit up a lick her neck, but he ignored the instinct. Her hands curled into tight fists against his stomach. "Jonny," she moaned and then met his eyes with a hooded gaze that sent his heart racing even faster. She flattened her hands and traced the outline of his abs. His muscles tensed in anticipation. "I love your body so much. I think about it all the time," she admitted._

" _Baby…if I ever fall asleep while you're on top of me just kill me on the spot. That's not a world I want to live in," he professed. She giggled and then started to unbutton her shirt with one hand. Normally, he would swat her hand away and undress her himself, but he contented himself with watching. He kept his hands on her hips to guide them. The slow build of tension between them was addicting. "I love you," he worshiped. "Best present ever."_

 _She smiled softly as she undid the last button and pushed the silk off her shoulders. Then she folded the shirt into a makeshift blindfold and he smiled. 'This is new,' he thought excitedly. He did not protest when she leaned forward and tied it around his head. It was not tight, but he had no intention of taking it off._

 _She kissed and nibbled his ear. "I love you more, Hotshot. More than you'll ever understand."_

 _He swallowed and she licked his Adams apple. "Don't tease me, Jess. Please."_

 _He felt her smile against his skin. "Where's the fun in that?" she laughed low in her throat and bit down on his shoulder lightly. His hips bucked wildly in response._

" _You shouldn't have left last night," he sighed. Blindly, but expertly, running his hands up her body to tease her nipples._

 _She placed her hands over his and held them to her breasts. He could feel her heart beating beneath his palms. He could feel her heat pressed against his stomach. "Don't be upset," she told him._

" _I'm not upset," he clarified. "I just wanted to wake up next to you."_

" _You did," she pulled his hands from her body, kissing each palm and then his fingers._

" _Not the same," he growled._

" _Baby," she scolded. "Don't be unreasonable. I can't stay here all night with my dad in the house. He'll either kill you or have a heart attack."_

 _Jonny grinned wide. "He can't kill me."_

" _It's so sweet that you think that," she teased._

 _Jonny rolled his eyes beneath the blindfold. "So your solution is to leave at three in the morning and sneak back in before six?" he challenged._

" _Yep," she laughed. "Now stop complaining or I'll leave and you can take care of yourself…OH."_

 _He scared her again with his sudden movement. He pulled the blindfold away with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her, jumping off the bed and taking her with him. She instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around him, which always sent his head into an animal-like tailspin. Slow and sweet would not cut it. She had been perched on top of him for too long. He wanted inside her and he did not want to test his luck with being interrupted._

 _He pressed her into the nearest wall and buried his head in her neck. "I love the feel of your whole body wrapped around me," he moaned._

 _Her hands trailed through his hair and her lips latched on to his ear. Her little moans were the last straw. He hurriedly removed his boxers and then her underwear._

" _Get inside me," she begged, but he was already halfway there. "Yes!" she cried out. "Wait…wait," she tightened her legs around his waist._

 _He froze. "Tell me?" he breathed heavily._

 _She kissed his cheek, his ear and made an even bigger mess of his hair in the process. "I just want to feel you," she mumbled incoherently._

" _Hold on to me tight," he told her. Not because she needed to, because he wanted her to. He took another step toward her. Effectively pinning her hips so she could not maneuver. He was completely in control._

" _Jonny," she sighed, giving in._

 _He created a steady rhythm, using the wall as leverage. She let the momentum from his thrusts force her body up and down the wall. The sound of her hitched breaths and her nails digging into his back spurred him on. He lifted his head from her neck, but only enough to lick it._

" _More?" he asked._

" _Yes. Harder."_

 _He moved his hips faster and did not let up until she went limp in his arms. Her body crashing around him, the desperate way she held on to him and the soft cries in his ear. It was all forever imprinted. He moved away from the wall and walked slowly back to his bed. Already replaying that memory in his head. Stroking her hair as they went._

 _He sat on the edge of his bed with her still wrapped around him. He caressed every inch of skin he could get his hands on and tried to keep his breathing steady while she recovered. "I want to blindfold you next time," he teased._

 _That caused a reaction. She kissed the side of his neck up to his ear. "You didn't let me finish that."_

" _Can you finish something else first?" he asked, leaning back on his palms and breathing heavily._

" _God…Jonny." He was still hard inside her._

" _Baby," he urged. "Please?"_

 _She anchored her hands behind her on his knees. She arched her back and threw her head back._

" _Fuck," he growled and grabbed her ass. "You're so beautiful."_

 _It did not take much after that to push him over the edge. She rolled her hips into his. Slow again. She knew that was what he wanted. She held on to his legs tight, but he kept trying to pull her body closer. She gave in when she felt his body tense in that familiar way. She got as close as she could and wrapped her hands around his face. She pulled his mouth to hers. Morning breath be damned and kept kissing him until he fell back on the bed. Spent. She kissed her way up his body and then laid beside him, curling into his side. She ran her fingers over his chest lovingly and he did the same with her hair._

 _After a few minutes, she sighed and sat up. "I need to go."_

 _He pursed his lips and met her gaze. "I don't like this trend."_

" _This isn't a trend. It's just the way it has to be for now."_

" _I know," he responded dramatically. "I'm sulking."_

" _Aww," she kissed his cheek. "What can I do to make you feel better?"_

" _I'm sure I can think of something," he played along. "If you want to sneak into my room again tonight."_

" _I want to sneak into your room every single night."_

 _He smiled and lifted a hand to caress her temple. "I want to wake up to this face every single day."_

" _Merry Christmas, Jonny."_

" _Merry Christmas, Jess."_

XXX

Keri closed her hand around his shoulder and shook him before she spoke. "Wake up. We're here."

"I'm awake," Jonny mumbled, but did not move. He had felt her park, but was anxious at the thought of leaving the bubble of the car. Having to hand his girl over to someone else. He held on tighter at the thought. Afraid he would not be there when she opened her eyes. He wanted to be there to reassure her. She was safe.

She is safe. It did not feel real yet.

'Move,' he told himself. He opened his eyes and immediately connected with her lids. Still closed and too red for his liking. Because she had been crying…and he was not there.

He was not expecting her to meet his gaze, but was still disappointed. He looked back and Brenda and over at Keri in turn, giving them both a smile and a nod.

They got out of the car, but Jonny waited a beat. It was his first real moment alone with her since she was taken. He looked down again. Grateful for the steady rise and fall of her chest. For the, all things considered, peaceful look on her face. He stroked her hair slowly. Like they had more time than they did. It struck him again in that moment. How close he had come to losing her. How crippling that would be. He moved his hand to her face because he needed to feel that her skin was warm and alive. "I think you're amazing. Thank you for fighting until you couldn't," he smiled. "Thank you for screaming your head off until I heard you. Thank god you did that, love. I don't know what I would've done if…"

He paused and took a deep breath. "I would've never gotten over you," he admitted. "You fill…every inch of heart. Baby, wake up and I'll stop making big declarations." He paused again. "You're smart to ignore me on that one," he grinned. "You know me too well. I won't stop…I mean every word though."

He stared at her face for a few more silent moments.

"How are you so beautiful without even trying?" he laughed and then his breath hitched. His view of her quickly clouded with unshed angry tears. "Fuck." He lifted his head and stared at the ceiling of the SUV to contain them. He was so angry that she was hurt. The sound of her screaming was carved into his heart. Along with every bruise, cut and burn he had seen on her body. The pressure in his chest grew as he thought about it. He knew he needed to control these feelings. He knew it was not his fault, but he could not control the anger and self-blame that kept bubbling up.

'Keep it together. Keep it together. Keep it together.'

After repeating his mantra a few times, he started talking to her again. His voice getting progressively shakier. "I know you hate hospitals, Jess…but this is the way it has to be. I really need someone to tell me you'll be alright. I need to hear a doctor say it. So just do it for me?" He waited for a response that would not come. "Okay?" he whispered. "Okay. I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but I promise…I promise…I'll be strong for you. I promise, babe. Whatever you need. No matter what. I'll be your safe place…or your punching bag," he laughed. "I prefer the former to be clear." He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead one more time. "I love you. I love you." Then he opened the door and pulled her closer to his chest.

A glimpse of Race's discarded ring in the center console caught his eye before stepping out of the car. He stared at it for a few seconds and then slipped it on his finger without another thought. She was his family and he would not let anyone dictate otherwise.

He had to jog a little, but easily caught up to Brenda and Keri. Jonny was not sure what he expected as they walked through the emergency room doors, but what he got was business as usual. No police and no descending family members. Yet. Jonny took the lead and explained everything to the nurse behind the front desk. She had been following the news closely and let them back immediately. Everything after that was a bit of a blur. He lost track of Brenda and Keri quickly. That made him feel a little anxious, but he was assured they were being taken to private rooms.

He breathed a little easier when a nurse directed him to a room for Jessie. He had refused to put her down until they got to the room and the staff indulged him. Whether they thought he was crazy or just felt bad for him he did not know or care. He placed her in the bed and covered her up. He sat on the edge and rubbed her legs over the sheets to warm her. "You're safe, baby. I love you. You know…"

"Excuse me?" a voice from behind interrupted. Jonny turned and saw a tiny nurse. A little over five feet. Blonde with closely cropped hair.

"Hi," Jonny greeted and stood. "I'm Jonny. What…will she be examined soon?" he wanted to know.

"I'm Corie and yes," she told him.

"I'd like to speak with her doctor first," Jonny requested. "And I'll be staying with her."

Corie gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry…only family can…"

"I'm not leaving," Jonny cut her off. "She's my wife."

 **AN: Quotes from Shakespeare and Sleeping Beauty**


	21. Chapter 28 - Extended

"One more thing," Jonny planted his feet and stopped letting Race pull him towards the door of Jessie's room. Toward the two special agents that were there to arrest him. Jonny wanted to leave. Get it over with and get back to her. But he was also afraid to leave her. To let her out of his sight for even a moment. "Whatever you guys do, DON'T let her leave this hospital," he begged. "Please. If she's fully alert before I get back, don't take your eyes off her. Make her understand that the only way she can help me is by staying put where I know she's safe. She'll hate it, but don't let her wear you down."

They all nodded.

"You ready?" Race asked. Hand on the door.

"Yes…no wait," Jonny rushed.

"You'll be fine," Race soothed.

"I know," Jonny nodded confidently. "But I need to speak with Hadj. Can you buy me two more minutes?" he asked hopefully.

"Go," Race smiled, walking back out into the hallway alone and checking his phone nonchalantly. He was hoping to hear from Phil before handing Jonny over. Both agents looked at him expectantly. Race shut the door behind him and crossed his arms. Guarding it. "He'll be right out."

"What's the hold up?" the bigger agent demanded. He was six feet tall with a military shave. Face and head. He was fair-skinned, but well-built. Race tried to hold back his annoyance because he knew they were only following orders and trying to do their jobs.

"He's splashing water on his face. One minute," Race shrugged, noticing that they looked at each other nervously. Undoubtedly worried about reporting a screw up back to their bosses. "There's no window for him to crawl out of in there, gentlemen. Calm the fuck down. He's a good kid who's had a shitty few days."

XXX

Jonny walked toward Hadji and then guided him to the corner of the room so they could speak in private. "I need you to do me a favor," Jonny started, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a folded sheet of paper. His hands were shaking a little as he handed it over. "I almost forgot about this."

"What do you need?" Hadji asked. He took the paper from Jonny, but did not unfold it.

"Give that to her for me," Jonny instructed and then smiled knowingly. "It won't stop her from giving you a hard time if she wakes up before I'm back, but it might help some."

"You got it," Hadji promised.

"Don't thank me yet," Jonny grinned. "Gonna need one more thing from you."

"Name it," Hadji said hesitantly.

"Call Olivia," Jonny ordered. "Ask her out. Life's too fucking short. If I can go deal with this…you can do that while I'm gone. I'm giving you a full-on guilt trip, but I don't feel bad." Jonny paused and stared at his brother until he got a nod of agreement. Then he took a deep breath and looked at Jessie longingly. "I know this will sound crazy, but I swear I can feel my heart skip a beat sometimes when I look at her. Literally…not just an expression."

"Anxiety can cause heart palpitations," Hadji explained clinically.

Jonny huffed. "Alright, I need to go get this over with. Tell her…just tell her that I love her?"

Hadji smirked. "I think she knows, Jonny."

Jonny smiled back and then pivoted toward the door. He avoided looking at Jessie again. His father helped by placing an arm around his shoulders and guiding him. "I'll walk you out, son."

Jonny held his head high as he entered the hallway. He stood between his father and Race and waited to hear why they had come for him. One of the agents was six feet tall and the other was almost a foot shorter. The big one and the small one Jonny decided. He did not want to know their names.

"Jonathan Benton Quest?" the small one asked.

"Yes," Jonny acknowledged tiredly.

"Turn around," the big one ordered, pulling out handcuffs.

"That's not necessary," Race argued. "He'll go willingly."

"It's fine," Jonny muttered quietly, turning around and putting his hands behind his back. He closed his eyes for a moment when he felt the metal click into place. Then he opened them quickly and stared at her closed hospital door, wishing for one more glance. But he knew that would only make it harder to leave.

Benton and Race watched helplessly as Jonny was read his rights. Then they followed close behind as the agents led Jonny away from Jessie's room.

"What are the charges?" Benton pushed once they were all piled on the elevator. "You haven't told us yet."

"That will be divulged when we arrive," the small one said quickly.

"You can't arrest someone and withhold the reason," Benton yelled. "Show me an arrest warrant or you're not taking him anywhere."

The same agent put a hand up to stop Benton from talking. Race wanted to break that hand, but instead placed his on Benton's arm and squeezed. Benton got the message and held his tongue.

"Your son will be informed before he's questioned," the big one explained. "I'm quite familiar with the law and we're not breaking any. The same can't be said for everyone in this elevator."

"Where are you taking him?" Race cut in, wanting to hear them confirm it. Wanting to make sure Jonny's lawyer was not delayed. "We need to tell the lawyer where to go because he won't be saying a word without one."

"Jacksonville field office," the small one supplied.

When the elevator doors opened, Race got out first and stepped in front of the group. "Which one?" he said through his teeth and caught the surprise in their eyes. "I know there's more than one. Give me the address and let me see your credentials while we're at it," he ordered, holding his hand out.

"Excuse me?" the smaller agent scoffed. Offended.

"Let me see your credentials," Race repeated slowly. "He's my charge. You're not taking him anywhere unless you show me proper credentials and tell me where you're going."

"If that were true, you would've asked for them straight off. Why are you trying to buy time?" the bigger agent challenged.

Race was not impressed. He stared them down and did not move. "Give me your credentials," he ordered again. "I want to know exactly who I'm dealing with. And don't fuck with me, gentlemen. I don't call in favors often, but I have plenty left and I'd lose zero sleep over making your careers disappear if you're dumb enough to piss me off."

Both agents sighed, pulling out their identification and flipping the cases open. Race grabbed them without apology and studied them quickly before handing them back. "Address?" he demanded.

"1227 Charleston. Get what you need?" the big one asked.

Race smirked and stepped aside to let them continue walking.

Race and Benton followed again. A few steps behind until they were outside and watching Jonny be put into the back of an unremarkable black sedan.

"Take a picture of the car. Get the plates. Then call the lawyer and make sure he has the correct address," Race told Benton quietly before stepping in front of him and getting closer to the vehicle. "Agent Morris?" Race called out.

The big one paused. He was half sitting in the passenger seat, but stood upon hearing his name. Holding on to the car door and waiting for Race to talk first. His partner was already behind the wheel. Jonny was leaning back in his seat. A blank expression on his face. Race took it all in before talking. "When this is all cleared up, I WILL get a full report from the kid on how he was treated."

"I'm not afraid of you," Morris announced.

"You don't need to be afraid with me. You need to be smart," Race informed him. "Contrary to the ridiculous rumors out there, I actually am only human. And I'll react like any man forced into a corner. I just have a higher probability of getting out unscathed. Don't get caught in the crossfire, agent. I promise it's not worth it."

"He'll be treated no different than any other person I've ever arrested," Morris assured. "He's not getting special treatment because of you. Good or bad."

Race nodded and took three steps away from the car, crossing his arms and giving Jonny one last look.

Benton joined him after finishing his call. He was getting more worried by the second, but waited until the car was driving away before talking. "Why did I need to take a photo?"

"I'm overly cautious when it comes to all of you," Race announced and then smiled lightly. "You do know how much you pay me, right?"

Benton laughed at the unexpected joke, but his fear quickly snapped back. "Why were they being so evasive?"

Race ran a hand over his face. "I'm waiting on a call back from Phil. There's no use in speculating…"

"Speculate," Benton interrupted. "We agreed in the chapel. Don't handle me. I need to know what we're up against and I trust your instants. You're trying to run through every possible eventuality in your head. Let me help."

"I can think of several reasons to justify what just happened," Race started slowly. "It could be as simple as the personal style of those agents. Letting their suspect's mind go a thousand miles per hour on the drive to keep the upper hand before they start asking questions."

"Do you think that will work?" Benton asked nervously.

"No," Race said with confidence.

"How can you be so sure?" Benton challenged. "I'm not. He's…"

"I'd feel much better if he'd gotten some sleep first," Race cut in. "But as long as he does what I told him to do he'll be fine. And I think he'll do exactly what I told him because he's motivated by more than self-preservation."

Benton considered that for a moment and then pushed back. "But you don't think it's as simple as their personal styles. So why do you think they were acting that way?"

"National security or me," Race admitted. "Worst case…it's both. If they're worried about national security or even just using that as an excuse…it'd explain the run around. And since I know there's something to that, I have to assume they know too." Race looked around to make sure they were alone before continuing. "He was…"

"I know," Benton interrupted. "Estella told us everything when she came back to the hotel. Once I knew what he was doing, I did the same. That's how I found out about Bartlett and I gave that information to Phil to use as he saw fit."

"Those actions didn't lead us directly to her, but they did get us inside that fucker's head," Race continued. "Kept us focused. Made us move faster."

"I saw the whole file," Benton shook his head in disgust. "Did Jonny look at the whole thing?" Benton already knew the answer. Knew as soon as he laid eyes on his son, but still hoped he was wrong.

"Yes," Race confirmed.

"Christ," Benton exclaimed. "The things he saw and what he did as a result…I'm trying to wrap my brain around it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Benton rushed. "I said I don't blame you and I meant it. I'm just…I saw the file," he then repeated. "The thought of Jessie being involved makes me want to do things against my nature too," he finished angrily.

Race stared hard at the pavement. "I can't think about that now," he deflected. "If they took him in on suspicion of hacking into a federal database, what do you think the chances are that they have actual proof? Jonny seemed very confident it was not an issue," Race continued. "Very. Out of everything, that seemed to concern him the least. But I still had a friend do some damage control to be safe."

"What kind of damage control?" Benton asked.

"I don't know specifics," Race shrugged. He had given Mark the iPad instead of Hadji and had also asked him to do what he could to mask or confuse anything Jonny had done inside the FBI network. "I explained the situation and that I needed it to go away."

"How well do you trust this…friend?"

"Enough," Race said. "Whatever he did made it better. Not worse. My only concern is that it wasn't enough. What do you think?"

"I think it's highly likely they know someone was in their system," Benton started. "And Jonny obviously wasn't the only one. So was I…I wouldn't be surprised if Hadji was too even though I expressly asked him not to. I think a judge would sign off on probable cause knowing a hack was confirmed and knowing our family is linked to the case. But I think it unlikely they have enough evidence to confirm it was him. Very unlikely. They would need him to confess."

"Which he won't," Race responded. "What is it?" he then asked, noticing the look of confusion on Benton's face.

"If my assumptions are true, the more logical conclusion would've been to arrest myself or Hadji. Our resumes are public knowledge by choice. Jonny…I honestly didn't realize how much he had learned until I couldn't find him when he didn't want to be found. He was in the system I built from scratch and I couldn't find him, Race. I underestimated my own son."

"Only because he wanted you to," Race defended. "Not because you missed it. He thrives on people underestimating him. He always has."

"If I didn't see it, than others certainly didn't," Benton continued. "So why was he the one arrested?"

"We don't know that's why they arrested him," Race pointed out. "And even if that is the technical reason, we still don't know that it's their end goal. Only that it'd be enough to bring him in and start applying pressure."

"Shit," Benton cursed uncharacteristically. Feeling even more helpless. "Why did you say you thought you could be the reason?" he finally asked.

"It's possible that I'm their end goal," Race shrugged. "They're not dumb. If they're coming for me, they'll use my weaknesses against me."

"But you didn't do anything," Benton stated simply.

"That's debatable," Race scoffed. "I don't even remember everything I've done that would land most people in jail, but I'm sure someone does. And I'm sure I'll pay for it in some fashion. I accepted that a long time ago."

"You didn't do anything that wasn't approved and ultimately for the greater good," Benton said confidently.

Race did not respond.

"Even if you did…I think you atoned long ago," Benton added.

"I just hope…" Race started and then trailed off.

"What?" Benton asked nervously.

"I thought I understood every kind of punishment a man could face. Thought I could handle each one. Thought I had already experienced most. But if this is how I pay…having to watch the people I love…well that would be a fresh hell," he finished.

"That's unfair and untrue," Benton assured.

"I need to go," Race then announced, clearing his throat. "Try not to worry, Benton. I promise I'll take care of him."

"I promise I'll take care of her."

XXX

Getting into a FBI-issued car without making the choice to do so was a surreal experience. Jonny had never planned to be arrested, but part of him always assumed that he would be at some point. Just like part of him felt like he deserved it now. But not for killing Clay or for any other law he technically broke. For failing his girl. Because he felt like he had. Irrational, but true. None of this should have happened to them.

'Push it down,' he told himself. 'Deal with it later. You need to get back to her first.' He was so anxious to get back to her. Excited to see her face again. He hoped that feeling never went away.

" _BABY?" he yelled, running through the front door of the Compound and then slamming the door carelessly. "BABE? JESS?"_

" _I'm in the living room," she called out. "Stop screaming."_

 _Jonny rushed into the room with a big grin on his face and went right for her. He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her off the couch. "We only have a few minutes alone." He stopped pulling when she did not budge. "What's wrong?" She tugged his hand and he plopped down next to her with a disappointed look on this face. "Are you mad at me" he asked in confusion._

" _I'm not mad," she smiled softly._

 _Jonny did not believe her and tried to replay the day in his head. "I'm lost here. What's happening?" Jessie grabbed his other hand and squeezed. "What's wrong?" he felt his face go white._

" _Nothing," she said quickly. "I promise. I want to talk to you about something."_

" _Okay," he released a long breath. "Tell me."_

" _The last few weeks have been…" Jessie trailed off with a goofy smile._

" _Incredible," he answered. "That word doesn't feel big enough."_

" _I agree, babe."_

 _He hit her with a charming smile. "Then why are we wasting time just talking?"_

 _Jessie sighed. "I feel the need to point out that we don't have to jump each other every single time we have a few minutes alone."_

" _Why not?" he scoffed. "That sounds awesome to me."_

" _Quest," she scolded, slipping her hands from his and folding her arms. "We've barely started and have already done it like twenty-two times," she rolled her eyes._

" _Twenty," he corrected._

 _She shot him an incredulous look. "Are you seriously counting? That's really weird, Jonny."_

" _Well…it sounded like you were," he defended. "Inaccurately."_

" _I was throwing out a number to drive home my point," she shot back. "If we're averaging more than once a day, don't you think we should calm down?" she asked. "At least a little," she added quickly._

" _Do you actually want me to answer that or is it rhetorical?" He gave her a skeptical look._

" _Answer," she sighed._

 _Jonny took a breath and looked away before responding. He could tell she was serious and joking around would not get him out of the conversation. "Love, I'm sorry if that came out wrong. I'm just excited," he explained. "You have occupied more space in my brain than anything else for as long as I can remember. And the ways I've thought about you have obviously changed over the years…."_

" _How so?" she interrupted._

 _Jonny chuckled. "I mean…I used to spend HOURS dissecting the way you'd tease me. Trying to figure out if asking you out was something you wanted or if you'd laugh in my face. Which would've crushed me by the way. When I finally got there, I would spend DAYS planning those dates. I was so desperate to impress you, Jessie. I was so desperate to kiss you. But the only thing I remember about the night I kissed you for the first time is obsessing over picking the right moment and worrying that I'd smack my forehead into yours and ruin it. I was pretty worried about that."_

 _Jessie laughed at that admission. "That's all you remember about our first kiss?"_

 _Jonny nodded. "And…how soft I thought your lips were," he added quietly._

" _Hmm," she grabbed his hands again. "Remind me to tell you my side of the story sometime. Because I remember everything, Hotshot."_

" _Tell me," he urged._

 _She shook her head no. "Don't sidetrack me. Finish what you were saying. We need to have this conversation."_

 _Jonny paused and tried to remember his train of thought. "At some point…I don't know exactly when…I started to think about much more than just kissing you and…" he trailed off._

" _What?" She waited._

" _You were ALL I thought before we made love. Especially the few months before. How it would happen. When it would happen. How it would feel. It got really bad. I could blame the nature of being a teenager, but I think it's more than that. It was that plus being constantly surrounded by you. Even if you weren't in a room, I could still smell your perfume or maybe you left one of your books out. There was always something. And…oh by the way…I was desperately in love with you before I desperately needed to sleep with you. So add all that up and I was two seconds from imploding at all times. At least…that's how it felt. I found ways to move it from the front of my mind, but it was always on my mind, Jess. I had hoped…I thought maybe once I knew what I was missing out on that I'd be able to…I don't even know. But you are STILL all I think about. I've never felt so alive and I'm in no rush for that feeling to go away," he paused and closed his eyes. "You're right though. I shouldn't assume every time we're alone… I'm just…"_

" _Excited?" she laughed._

" _Yeah," he laughed too and it suddenly hit him that most of their encounters had been quite hurried and not in the least bit romantic. He regretted that._

" _I don't want the way we feel right now to end too quickly either," she admitted. "It's all I think about too. I was daydreaming about you today and almost failed a pop quiz in biology."_

" _I wanna circle back to this day dream, but first I need to know what 'almost failing' even looks like to you? B+"_

" _A-," she shrugged._

" _Hooooly shit," he teased. "Kiss the Ivy League goodbye."_

" _Shut up," she punched him lightly, but he quickly captured that hand again. "Speaking of biology," she then segued. "It's not a good time anyway."_

" _No," he challenged. "We've got until the twenty-first. Besides…it doesn't bother me at all, baby. Have I not already proved that?" he raised an eyebrow and smiled. "And it won't be as bad now that…"_

" _Jonny!" she exclaimed._

" _What?"_

" _So many things. So many," she covered his mouth with her hands. "Stop talking."_

 _Jonny pushed her hands away and rolled his eyes hard. "Come here," he ordered, lying back on the couch and pulling at her arm again. She curled up next to him and he happily held on tight when she did. Enjoying the feel of her soft breathing against his neck. "Take it as a compliment, Jess. You make me feel so comfortable in my own skin. I never feel embarrassed with you anymore. I want you to feel the same with me. Because it feels pretty fucking terrific."_

 _He felt her smile against his neck and then she kissed it. "Why do you know my cycle down to the day?" she then asked. "That's even weirder than keeping score of how many times we have sex."_

" _Why does this surprise you?" he asked in return. "I'm a keen observer of you. Do you think your seemingly random mood shifts over the last six years have gone unnoticed?"_

" _That is so misogynistic," she accused, but he knew she was not really upset because she stayed cuddled up to him._

" _It's not stereotypical or misogynistic," he argued. "I'm not making a general comment about women. I'm making a specific and accurate statement about MY girl whose feelings I care enough about to pay close attention to. And after paying attention for a while, the trend became obvious. I'm not as dumb as I look so I put it all together," he finished proudly._

 _Jessie was quiet for a while before responding. "Since we're putting it all out there," she started. "I wasn't referring to my period when I said it's not a good time. I'll be ovulating in a few days, genius."_

" _Oh…that's…good to track…good to know," he said slowly._

 _Jess propped herself up on his chest to look at him. "Ya know, when I man and a woman really love each other…sometimes they express that love in a physical way and…"_

" _Shut up," he laughed._

 _She stopped teasing and laid back down. "Your heart is going crazy," she commented. "Don't freak out on me. I'm not pregnant."_

" _I thought you started the pill?" he asked nervously and then cleared his throat. "And…to be clear…I wouldn't freak out on you."_

" _I did," she told him. "But…I didn't prioritize taking it on a steady schedule until we started having sex and that's a pretty critical step with this. It takes time for my body to adjust to it so it can be effective. Even then…you know it's not full-proof, right?"_

" _Why didn't you tell me you were worried about this from the jump? You didn't have to talk around it or worry about it alone," he told her. "That's an important detail."_

" _I wasn't talking around it. I meant it about slowing down. Regardless of it being the responsible thing to do," she sighed._

" _Babe," he started and then stopped. Afraid of saying it wrong. "We made a plan and I know things didn't go exactly to plan, but part of it was you told me you were going on the pill. So why didn't you tell me that…"_

 _He stopped talking when she sat up quickly, pushing his arms away angrily and staring down at him with fire in her eyes. "I told you the MOMENT it became relevant," she growled. "Don't you dare…never mind," she cut herself off and made a move to get off the couch. He grabbed her arm to stop her and then she really gave him a look that could kill. Jonny ignored the instinct to get mad. Especially after her last comment. Because she knew how much it bothered him. Her instinct to withhold information from him until the moment she deemed it beneficial to use._

" _You're not being fair," he stated calmly and held onto her tighter when she tried to wrench away. "I wasn't accusing you of anything. I'd never even think that, Jess. Come on. And I don't think you're solely responsible for making sure we're being safe either. But we made a plan. Actually, you made a plan and you're one of the most conscientious people I've ever met so I assumed you followed your own plan. Why didn't you tell me the first night before we even…I would've stopped." She was quiet for a long time and Jonny could tell she was embarrassed. He knew that look. "Tell me, Jess. There's no reason to be embarrassed. I love you."_

" _I didn't want you to stop," she answered softly. "I honestly didn't even give it a second thought that night. Did you?"_

" _Hell no," he laughed._

" _I thought if I waited…that it'd force me to be more responsible. Because I'd have to be," she shook her head. "It made sense to me at the time. Saying it out loud now…I don't know what I was thinking."_

" _I can kinda follow that logic," he grinned, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her. She laughed when he pulled her back down with him. He had her trapped in a tight bear hug. Mostly because he wanted to hold her. Partially because he was afraid she would try to run away again. "But why didn't you tell me after?" he pushed._

" _Because I didn't want to worry you unneeded," she said. "I generally get all A's in biology, ya know. So I knew we weren't even in the potential danger zone until now….I should've said something yesterday though. Just to be extra safe. I'm really sorry, Jonny."_

 _Jonny rubbed her back in response. "Okay…we haven't been AS careful as we could be," he said._

" _Nope," she agreed. "You make me stupid sometimes. I may get straight A's in biology, but I also know the statistics for teen pregnancies in this country and that unexplainable things happen every day that stump scientists and I don't know yet how exactly this pill is going to affect me longer term and I still…."_

" _Ace. Stop!" He cut her off mid-rant and felt her take a deep breath. "It's in the past. We've lived it, learned from it and it's easy to fix," he told her softly. "Besides, I AM capable of controlling myself," he huffed, putting a hand under her chin and tipping her head up until he could kiss her. Then he spoke against her lips. "Pretty sure I'm also capable of making you feel amazing even when my dick's on the bench," he teased._

" _Jonny!" she admonished and buried her head in his neck while his body shook with laughter. "The things that come out of your mouth sometimes…"_

" _I love you," he interrupted._

" _You're impossible."_

" _But you love me," he challenged. It was not a question._

" _Too much," she whispered, kissing the skin at the collar of his shirt. "I could fall asleep right now."_

" _Go for it. I'll be your pillow any time." Then Jonny scooted down a few inches until he was looking in her eyes._

" _Hey," she whined. "You're supposed to be my pillow."_

 _He kissed her softly. "I missed your face."_

 _Jessie placed two fingers over his lips and he kissed them too. "The things that come out of your mouth sometimes," she smiled._

" _I want to take you out on an old school date this Saturday," he continued. "Movie and then ice cream at Cold Stone. What do you say?" he asked._

" _Sounds amazing. I thought I was gonna have to beat you off with a stick Saturday since our dads won't be home," she teased._

" _Nah. I want to take you out. I kinda miss wooing my girl," he admitted. "Make me work for it, baby."_

 _She laughed. "You think I don't already?" she raised her brow._

" _Maybe it doesn't feel like work since I love it so much," he grinned._

" _When you smile at me like that," she sighed and her cheeks got a little red. "I love you." She kissed him firmly._

" _I love you too, beautiful. Just try to remember that we're in this thing together?" he asked._

" _What thing?"_

" _Life."_

It was almost forty minutes of driving in silence before they reached their destination. Jonny had looked out the back window multiple times during the drive, hoping to see Race's car. No luck. He tried to convince himself that did not matter. Race could not be in the room with him anyway. He had to do this on his own, but it would make him feel safer and less anxious to know that Race was close. It had been a while since he felt that way. He remembered feeling that way a lot when he was younger.

The agents parked the car in an underground garage. The big one helped Jonny out of the car and then gave him a slight nudge between the shoulder blades to move. "Let's go, kid. I hear you've had it rough the last few days, but I promise everything will be fine so long as we're honest with each other. I can help you get home soon."

Jonny ignored him and pushed forward. They approached a small guard booth. Both agents showed their identification and then they were all buzzed through and ushered into an elevator. They got off on the seventh floor and were buzzed through again. Jonny noticed that the office was almost empty as they led him through and around cubicles, but given the holiday and the fact that it was two in the morning explained that. His eyes darted around looking for a man in a suit. Race had told him to write down his statement immediately, but he also said not to say a word without a lawyer. Jonny decided that he would not even ask for pen and paper until his lawyer was there. No matter what.

Next, he was hit with the realization that he would not recognize his lawyer. His father had given him a name and said he was the best. It was a quick conversation while they had all been sitting vigil by Jessie's bed and waiting for Race to return. Jonny was suddenly afraid that the agents knew that and would try to trick him. He closed his eyes tight for a second.

'Don't be paranoid,' he told himself. 'Remember what you have to do to get home.'

He heard Race's voice.

" _Don't say one word without a lawyer present. Not even small talk. Keep your guard up. Especially with anyone who is nice or sympathetic. It's always possible those emotions are genuine, but their number one priority is the acquisition of information. Never lose sight of that. Get them to let you write your statement down first. That's important. Any question they ask you is answerable by one of those twenty-some sentences."_

Jonny took a deep breath, realizing that as long as he stuck to that advice nothing else the agents tried would matter.

'Remember who you get to go home to,' he then told himself.

He heard her voice.

 _"I'm ready to start making a life with you, Jonny Quest."_

XXX

Race and Phil arrived at the entrance of the Jacksonville field office at the same time. They came from different directions, but were both speed walking toward the door.

"Wait," Phil called out the moment Race's hand touched the door. "Walk with me first."

Race hesitated, but eventually followed his friend across the street and down the block until the entrance they had both rushed toward was out of sight. "What have you found out?" Race pushed. "I've been waiting for your call. Why did you come down in person?"

Phil pursed his lips, knowing Race would not be happy. "Nothing."

Both of Race's eyebrows jumped in surprise. "What?"

"I've exhausted all of my contacts," Phil explained. "I've had a few of my agents reach out too. No one is talking, man. They've closed ranks. Their Director resigned without warning. I don't know how Bartlett spun his story, but I doubt he was completely truthful. They're trying to figure out what's going on and what the next step is."

"But they have time to prioritize bringing Jonny in on Christmas?" Race challenged.

"It certainly helps to show you can keep the train running when the conductor jumps out," Phil sighed. "If it makes you feel better, I'd do the same thing if I was the one handed the keys to the kingdom unexpectedly."

"That doesn't make me feel better. Fuck," Race kicked a rock in anger and then turned his anger on Phil. "You couldn't have told me this on the fucking phone? Why did you drag me over here? I need to get in there and make sure he keeps his goddamn head on straight. Why are you even here?" Race started to walk away before Phil could answer.

"To make sure YOU keep your goddamn head on straight," Phil called after him. "Where do you think the kid gets it? I just hope he has enough of Benton in him to use his brain when it really matters."

Race stopped in his tracks, turning around and facing off. "You think that's helpful?"

"Yes," Phil stood his ground. "What you need right now is a hard dose of the truth before you go in there and make everything worse."

"Illuminate me," Race shot back sarcastically. "Since I'm too stupid to figure it out."

Phil rolled his eyes. "You're far from stupid, Bannon. But you are a powder keg right now. I recognize that look in your eyes. You've been staying strong for everyone. Because someone had to until she was safe and it had to be you. I get that. You thought you'd get the satisfaction of killing him yourself. But you didn't. You haven't brushed those feelings aside. You've just pushed them down. Like you always do. And you'll eventually explode on someone. Like you always do. It's only a question of who and when…but it can't be in there," Phil pointed toward the building. "That helps nobody."

"You honestly think I don't know all that?" Race scoffed.

"Knowing it and keeping it top of mind are two very different things," Phil told him. "I came to help you. Let me help you."

"I don't need your help unless you have information," Race responded snidely.

Phil closed his eyes and asked for patience. Knowing that Race needed to put is anger somewhere fast. "How do you plan to get in there?" Phil challenged. "They don't HAVE to let you in. You're not his lawyer. You're not his father. You're not even related to him. You have no leverage."

"They all know I'm his bodyguard, Phil. Everyone knows. He's my…"

"Private bodyguard," Phil interrupted. "Important distinction. You're not sanctioned by any agency. The leeway you get is by the grace of friends who remember everything you've done for this country and Benton's influence. All it takes is one asshole with power to decide they don't give a shit about any of that. Maybe they wouldn't win the war. Hell…we know they wouldn't win. Between his money and his mind, Benton has the government by the balls. But that doesn't mean that some asshole couldn't cause a lot of damage along the way. I don't want YOU to be caught in that shit storm. Because when all of this settles down, and I promise you that it will, those kids need you to be there for them."

Race took a calming breath and eventually looked at Phil with clearer eyes. "I'm sorry for being a prick," he apologized.

"You've always been a prick," Phil laughed. "Doesn't bother me."

Race smirked and then asked curiously. "So what's your advice?"

"Let me go in alone," Phil shrugged. "Wait out here for him."

"Fuck you," Race shot back. "Anything based in reality?"

"Let me do the talking," Phil countered. "At least to get us in the door. We'll play the angle that we're here to give our statements. The best leverage we have is that they give a fuck about our statements. Otherwise, they have no incentive to let us in."

Race shook his head no, but agreed. "Fine. Let's go."

XXX

 _When she focused hard with her eyes closed all she could feel was the warmth of the sun seeping into her skin. She was relaxing by the edge of the pool, lying on an oversized towel with one foot dangling over the edge and touching the water. The sound of the water rhythmically slapping the wall was perfect to doze off to, but cold droplets of water splashing on her stomach prevented that._

" _Baby," she groaned. "Stop."_

" _Why do you prefer lounging on the ground when there's a perfectly good lounge chair right behind you?" he laughed._

" _I like the feel of the cotton towel over the hard cement when I'm soaking up the sun. Feels good," she responded lazily. She did not open her eyes, but she could sense that he was close enough to touch. Hovering in the water to be close to her. "Feels like summer." The next thing she felt was his lips on her cheek._

" _I love learning new and specifically weird things about you, love of my life."_

 _She smiled and turned her head in his direction, but by the time she opened her eyes he was at the other end of the pool. Arms spread wide across the ledge and grinning at her. She felt a twinge in her stomach. Looking at him and immediately wanting him. As quick as flipping a switch. "Really?" she raised an eyebrow._

" _Yeah," he laughed and pointed to his head. "I'm putting it all in my file."_

" _To use against me later?" she teased, rubbing her legs together. She smiled softly when his attention flicked to her legs on cue._

" _In some form," he laughed and licked his lips_

" _Interesting," she let the word roll around in her mouth. Then she purposely looked away and started to lazily run a hand across her stomach. Secretly wishing it was his hand instead._

" _Yeah," he started. "I can think of several hard surfaces I could make you feel good on. Why should the sun get all the fun? Or my bed for that matter? That's not fair."_

 _She laughed and could not help but look at him again. Smacked in the face with how attracted she was to everything about him. Mostly the things that no one would know just to look at him, but she had zero complaints about the way he looked. "Like where?" she pushed, turning over onto her stomach and propping her head up with a hand. "You have my full attention, baby?"_

 _Jonny began walking back toward her, pushing the water away with his arms. He was walking from the deep end to the shallow end. So more of him was revealed with each step and Jessie's gaze was transfixed. She felt like it was happening in slow motion. Like she was watching a music video designed to make her squeal, but this was her actual life. He had a knowing grin on his face by the time her eyes actually reached his face. "You look like you want to eat me alive," he teased._

" _I think you might be the best looking man I've ever seen," she said lightly and shrugged her shoulders._

" _I think you might be biased," he deflected. "But it makes me happy you think so."_

 _He was close enough to touch her now. Standing so close to her hip that she could feel the heat coming off his body and the water dripping off him too. But he held back from touching her and her body tensed. Waiting for it. She arched her head to watch him watching her. "There's that look," he teased again. "You're making me feel like a piece of meat, baby."_

" _You've been ogling me all day," she shot back with a laugh._

 _Jonny did not deny it. "You knew what you were doing when you put on this bikini."_

 _She scoffed. "You don't factor into my every wardrobe choice, Quest." She was wearing a white bikini. The smallest one she owned. Quite intentionally._

" _Just the ones when we have the house to ourselves," he pushed, pulling her off the edge and into the waist deep water._

" _Jonny!" She scolded him playfully, but wrapped her body around his with no resistance. He pressed her into the wall. Lips hovering over hers. Arms on either side of her, gripping her towel laid across the cement. Trapping her. "You're imagining things again." She was lost in his eyes._

" _You know how to get the exact reaction out of me that you want," he accused. "Isn't this what you want?"_

 _Her breath hitched for a moment and then she recovered. "You can be SO fucking cocky sometimes."_

" _You make me feel confident, beautiful girl. Want me to stop? You know I'd do anything for you," he professed._

" _Don't change a thing," she warned. "I love you as is."_

 _He looked down and bit his lip to stop from smiling. Then he flicked his eyes back to hers. "The kitchen table," he whispered._

" _We eat there," she said with surprise, but had a smile on her face._

" _So what," he kissed her lightly._

" _Where else?_ _" she baited him. He did not answer immediately. She did not think he could get closer, but he pressed into her so hard that she could not easily take a deep breath. She could feel every inch of him, tightening her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist in response._

 _He started kissing her neck, dragging his lips down to her shoulder. "Hood of my car," he mumbled into her skin._

" _Hmm," she sighed happily and started pushing her hips into his eagerly. "I remember doing that already, love. Vividly."_

" _Doesn't count," he insisted, shaking his head no against her shoulder. "I was drunk and didn't get to take my time with you."_

" _Okay," she grinned, moving her hands into his hair and pulling. "You've convinced me."_

" _Pool table," he groaned, moving his hands from the towel to her hips, helping guide them at the pace he wanted. Instead of the one she had set._

" _Definitely," she moaned. She was starting to feel warm all over and could not stop her hips from pressing into his more urgently. She did not have the patience to wait. Not even to remove her clothes or his. She wanted him like this. "Jonny," she called out, dropping her head to his shoulder and closing her eyes. She felt like she was holding on to him for dear life. He moved his lips to her ear. His breaths were unsteady and she could tell he wanted it just as badly._

" _Hardwood floors in the living room," he panted._

" _Yes," she moaned, picturing everything he was saying._

" _Your shower wall," he ran his hands up her sides. A feather-like touch. Tracing the outline of her ribs. "Do you think about me while you're in there?"_

" _God…yes. No…don't stop," she complained when he moved his hands back to her hips and pulled them away from his. "What are you doing? Let me come, Hotshot. Please. So close."_

" _I want you on my bench press," he admitted and waited until she looked at him. "Do you have any idea how much time I've spent on that thing to make sure I stay a gentleman when everything you do makes me want to act like a territorial animal?" he growled._

 _She tried to push against him again. Desperate for the friction, but he was too strong. She threw her head back instead and closed her eyes, listening to his voice. The thought that the warmth generating from him was better than the sun popped into her brain. He licked her exposed neck. "My bedroom wall…the front door…I want you on every surface I've ever laid eyes on, Jess."_

" _Ha…I want you everywhere too."_

" _I want you right here," he growled._

" _Yes," she hastily slid her hands from his hair, down between them and reached into his swim trunks._

 _Then it was his turn to drop his head to her shoulder. "Fuck…that feels so good."_

" _Make me feel good," she begged. That was all she needed to say. Then he pulled down his trunks. Just enough to free himself and he pulled the material of her suit aside so he could push inside her without delay. "Oh…," she knew it was coming, but was still surprised._

 _He froze. "Okay, love?" he mumbled. He kissed her neck gently, waiting for an answer._

" _Don't stop." She focused over his shoulder as he moved inside her with practiced ease. It still surprised her at times. How right he felt. She thought about how right he felt while staring at the lighthouse path they had raced along countless times. The lighthouse where they had spent even more afternoons. The bench overlooking the cliffs where they had sat and talked for hours. Places where she had slowly fallen in love with her best friend. "I love you, Jonny…I love you," she panted._

 _It felt great, but he was calling out her name too quick. Before he even had the chance to take off her bikini top or pay any attention to her breasts. That was how she knew he must have fantasized about this scenario more than once. She did not care. She loved making him feel as crazy as he made her feel. She held onto him tightly and played with his hair while he caught his breath. His head was buried in her shoulder. She could feel his ribcage expand with every deep breath he took and it made her moan. Her body was wide away and needed more of his attention._

 _She unwrapped her legs from around him and moaned again when he slipped out of her. She settled for kissing his neck and ear until he lifted his head and leaned his forehead against hers. His goofy smile made her heart jump._

" _I wasn't expecting that," he kissed her._

" _Clearly," she teased._

 _He straightened. A full head taller than her and stared down at her with a look that made her next words die on her lips. He flattened his palm over her stomach and spread his fingers to touch as much skin as possible. Then he pressed until she was pinned against the wall again. She was holding her breath. Waiting to see what he would do._

 _She closed her eyes when he leaned down and closed his lips over her ear. She wanted to arch her hips as his lips trailed lower, but his hand kept her trapped._

" _Jonny," she mewled when he kissed between her breasts and turned his hand clockwise on her stomach until his fingers where pointing down. His hand slipped into her suit as his mouth kissed all around her still covered right breast, licking her nipple through the material. She threw her head back when his other hand slipped under her bikini top. It was sensory overload and made her eyes cross. She was one touch away from giving in completely, but decided that she wanted to keep control this time. "Wait…wait, Jonny. Jonny?"_

" _Yeah?" he was breathing heavily. He straightened again and wrapped both hands around her face, tipping her head up until he could see her eyes. She saw that his eyes were clouded. "Tell me what you want," he urged, kissing her deeply before she could answer. He pulled back slowly and rubbed his nose along hers. "Jess?"_

 _She grabbed onto the pool's edge with both hands and lifted herself out of the water. He instinctively moved between her legs, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to the edge. Assuming what she wanted. She planted her feet on his shoulders and pushed him back. His head snapped up and he looked at her with confusion._

" _Meet me in the kitchen," she giggled and then got up and ran away before he could respond, taking the towel with her. The anticipation was tangible. Her skin was so sensitive. She could still feel his hands on her. Even drying herself off a little with the towel felt good. As soon as she entered the Compound, all the warmth she had gathered from the sun and him evaporated. The air conditioning made her shiver and made her skin even more sensitive. She knew he liked to undress her, but she could not resist taking off her suit and throwing it in the laundry room as she passed by. She looked behind her and did not see him yet. She bit her lip in anticipation when she entered the kitchen and looked at the table. She laid her towel down and then jumped up to wait for him. She shivered again and rubbed her legs together. He body was covered in goosebumps and her nipples were so hard it was almost painful. She wanted his hands on her._

 _He walked in a few seconds later. Soaking wet and breathing heavily. She watched him and was waiting for him to meet her eyes, but he did not seem interested in looking at her face. That made her breathing pick up rapidly._

" _Fuck," he growled. Eyes wide._

 _If she did not trust him completely, the way he was looking at her would have scared her. "You look like you want to eat me alive," she repeated his words._

 _He smirked as he stalked toward her. She watched as he placed a chair in the middle of the room and then came to stand in front of her with an extended hand. She took it and jumped off the table with a smile._

" _Sit," he told her. She did and he kneeled in front of her. He wrapped his hands around her face and kissed her passionately until she broke the kiss to catch a breath. Then he sat back on his feet and slid his hands over the tops of her thighs until he reached her hips and pulled her to the edge of the chair. His eyes bore into hers. "Spread your legs," he ordered. Her breath hitched as she did what she was told. His eyes flicked down and he grinned. "So perfect," he praised. She moaned loudly when he practically lunged at her. He did not tease her at all, kissing her just as passionately down there. She gripped the sides of the chair and tried to inch even closer to his mouth. She knew it would not take long. She was ready for release, but he accelerated the inevitable when he moved his hands from her hips to her breasts, cupping them both gently. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples quickly. Sending what felt like shockwaves through her body. Then he pinched them hard without warning._

" _Ha," her entire body jerked and reacted at once. Her legs clamped around his shoulders and her hands grabbed his hands, holding them to her chest. Her hips arched instinctively. Now free of his hands. He let her. He actually groaned against her and that made her cry out again. "Please," she begged, slipping her hands down his arms and into his hair. She fisted her hands and froze in place when she felt her orgasm start, but he did not let her finish. Sitting back and wiping at his face._

" _Baby," she complained. He kissed her before she could say another word. Then he slipped his hands under her butt and lifted her out of the chair. She wrapped her legs around him and he turned to sit in the chair himself. She grabbed his face and kissed him senseless, while grinding her hips into his. He encouraged her hips with his hands for a few seconds and then stood._

" _Jonny," she growled. Annoyed that he moved again. He walked quickly over to the table and deposited her on it, reminding her of why this had started. Her hands flew to the string holding up his trunks and they hurriedly untied it together._

 _He pushed them down and kicked them away. She stroked him lightly and he ran his hands through her hair while she did. She liked the way his eyes closed and his mouth popped open as soon as she touched him. She thought about asking him to make love to her. She thought about asking him to fuck her. She thought about making him wait. The way he was making her wait, but instead she guided him to her entrance. "I want you inside me," she said simply and he did not wait, burying himself inside her with a satisfied grunt._

 _She instinctively locked her knees to his hips. Then she laid back, staring at the ceiling hard. After a few focused thrusts, he grabbed her hands and guided them to her chest. She looked at him. "I want to watch," he panted. She obliged, eager for anything that would race her to the release she craved so desperately. The thought that it would turn him on was just an added bonus._

 _She moaned without shame from the combination of her own hands and him inside her. She was lost in the feeling until he startled her by slamming his hands on either side over her head and leaning over her. Propelling his hips faster as he watched her touching herself._

" _I need…" he trailed off._

" _Tell me what you need," she said softly. "I'll give you anything you want. I love you." His eyes shot to hers with those words and she stared back, trying to match the intensity she felt coming off him in waves. "Jonny?"_

" _I want…" She saw his jaw clench._

" _Babe?"_

" _I want you to come for me," he panted. "Come while I'm still inside you," he then ordered. "Nothing feels better than that."_

" _I can't control…," she started and then cut herself off, realizing that she could. She quickly trailed a hand from her chest to the small space between them. Stimulating herself as he continued to thrust inside her._

" _Yes," he whispered in appreciation. It was strained and she barely heard it over the sound of slapping skin. Then Jonny slowed the movement of his hips so he could lean down and focus on sucking a nipple too. He moaned against her already sensitive chest as soon as he made contact. "Oh," she hooked her other arm under his. Grabbing his shoulder in death grip. "Jon…" she trailed off._

 _Then she closed her eyes and crumbled under him willingly. He abandoned her nipple and buried his head in her neck as soon as he felt her body succumb. Focused only on moving his hips as fast as he could while she came around him._

" _Jesssss," he hissed against her skin._

 _She found herself wondering where his hands were. Because they were not on her like she wanted. Her head fell to the side and she zoned in on his hand. Lying flat against her towel. Using the table as leverage. And she remembered him slamming them down there. She was about to say something. Knowing he would give her whatever she asked for. Then he fisted the towel in his hand and moaned loudly. She did not want him to stop. She could feel her body pulling him in and then trying to force him out, but he was stronger than her. For a reason she did not understand, that was the thought that sent her completely over the edge. Harder than she could ever remember._

" _Oh my god," she cried out. "Jonny…."_

 _After that, all she did was feel. She was not thinking about anything until that intense feeling subsided and was replaced with a relaxing_ _tingling sensation._

" _That was amazing," she collapsed in a relaxed heap on the table. Not even realizing that she had tensed and arched off it. A moment later, Jonny did the same. She was grateful that he was still semi-standing. Not feeling like she could handle all of his weight while trying to catch her breath. She wiped at her face quickly with both hands. A little embarrassed. Her mouth had watered, tears had formed in the corners of her eyes and she was sweating. "That was amazing," she repeated. "That was amazing." She looked down at the top of this head and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Are you asleep? That was amazing. That was amazing," she mumbled with a smile in her voice._

" _Definitely not asleep," he responded. His voice was gruff. Then he pushed himself up on his arms slowly and hovered over her face. Before staring down between them. She wrapped her hands around his face and touched him gently. Waiting for his eyes to come back. He took his sweet time and it made her smile. "So how was it for you?" he grinned._

" _Shut up," she shook her head. "You?"_

 _Jonny lowered himself on top of her again and pressed his lips behind her ear. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck. "What do you think? Girl of my dreams. Girl of my fantasies. Girl in my heart. There are not enough words."_

 _She kissed his shoulder and smiled. Absorbing his words. Then she saw his back and pushed hard on his shoulders. "Oh no."_

" _What?" He stood with a worried expression at her tone._

 _She sat up quickly and forced him to turn around so she could examine him. "I hurt you."_

" _What?" he said again. This time with a laugh._

" _Put your trunks back on and wait here," she told him, wrapping the towel around herself and rushing out of the room. She ran to her bathroom, cleaning up quickly and then throwing on an oversized t-shirt. He was sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hand when she got back. He had a disappointed look on his face._

" _Did you really have to put clothes back on so quickly?" he complained._

 _She put a hand on her hip. "You're hurt, idiot."_

" _Yeah," he scoffed. "I'm sitting here bleeding out."_

 _She raised the first aid kit. "This isn't gonna make you happier," she told him. "Come here and turn around. Stop complaining." She jumped up on the kitchen island and opened the kit. He dutifully came and stood in front of her. Hands on her thighs._

" _Jonny," she warned. "Turn around."_

" _Are you wearing anything under this?" he flirted._

" _Do I not give you enough attention?" she chuckled._

" _At least take your shirt off while you take care of me," he shrugged like it was the least she could do._

" _Why would I do that?" she challenged._

" _Bedside manner," he argued. "I'm injured. Actually, YOU injured me and this may help me heal faster. You know that I literally pray to the religious experience that is your tits, babe."_

" _Jonny! Shut up," she growled. "Do I need to smack you so you stop saying such inappropriate things?"_

" _I'm just being honest," he shrugged. "I thought you never wanted me to lie?"_

" _There's a big difference…you…," she sighed in exasperation. "Turn around, please."_

 _He did with a roll of his eyes. "Is this really necessary, Ace? It's just a scratch."_

" _Yes," she said firmly. "You're bleeding. Just be quiet and let me take care of it."_

" _Yes, my love."_

" _Jonny," she warned._

" _What?" he chuckled. "It's not a big deal. More than worth it. When I think back on this day, I won't remember a tiny scratch."_

" _Shut up," she said again._

" _You tell me to shut up a lot," he commented. "Ow," he complained._

" _Because you have a big mouth," she sighed. "Calm down. It's just a little iodine." She finished up fast and kissed his shoulder after applying a bandage. "All done," she announced. He spun around and was barely holding back a grin. "What?" she rolled her eyes. "Just say it."_

" _You didn't seem to have a problem with my big mouth earlier," he smirked._

 _She took a calming breath and glared at him. "You're pretty pleased with yourself, huh?"_

" _Yes," he nodded confidently, stepping between her legs. She let any minor annoyance she felt melt away and wrapped her arms around his neck without thinking. She wanted to enjoy his devotion. Even when it came in the form of the ridiculous things he would say without thinking._

 _She kissed him softly and then spoke quietly against his lips. "Sorry I hurt you, baby."_

" _You didn't," he kissed her back. "You made me feel amazing. And you've officially ruined me for all other women," he praised._

" _Only just?" she scoffed._

" _Yeah," he kissed her again. "Kitchen table and checkmate."_

 _She laughed out loud. "I love you, Quest."_

" _I worship every fucking inch of you, Bannon."_

" _Never stop?"_

" _That's my plan," he smiled._

" _Don't take your shirt off until that heals properly," she then warned. "I don't want my dad jumping to conclusions. If he sees that, I'm afraid he'll…"_

" _Kill me," Jonny finished. "Yes. I know."_

" _And don't you dare say it'd be worth it," she shot back._

" _It wouldn't," he pushed away from the island and gave her a look as he started to walk out of the room backwards. "You've given me WAY too much to live for. So many surfaces to explore." He started counting off using his hand. "Your shower, my bedroom wall, hood of my car, pool table, my bench press…" he trailed off, licking his lips until she could not see him any longer. Then he popped his head back in the entryway for just a second. "And I'm sure I'll think of MUCH more."_

" _SHUT UP," she screamed after him. She was about to jump off the island when he came running back into the room and grabbed her around the waist. Pulling her close and kissing her firmly. She kept her eyes closed when he pulled back. "What was that for?"_

" _We have the house to ourselves for a few more hours," he grinned._

" _Hmm," she sighed. "But I'm fully sated, baby."_

 _He pulled her off the island and she wrapped herself around him lazily. "I could be convinced to hold you for a few hours while you watch the Notebook or some shit," he announced._

" _Convinced how?"_

" _Because I'm in love with you and you feel good in my arms," he told her simply._

" _Shut up," she whispered in his ear._

"Shut up," Jessie grumbled.

"Jessie?" Estella jumped from her chair and ran to Jessie's bedside. She had not slept since Race and Jonny left. "Did you say something? Sweetheart?" she urged, brushing some nonexistent hair back from her daughter's face. "Jessie?" She looked at Benton and Hadji for confirmation. They were now standing at the other side of Jessie's bed. "Did you hear her say something?"

"It sounded like she said shut up," Benton commented.

"That's what I heard too," Estella said, looking at Jessie anxiously.

"I think she's talking to Jonny," Hadji laughed and then continued when Estella and Benton gave him an odd look. "She does tell him to shut up quite often."

Benton laughed too. "Now that you mention it…"

Hadji smiled. "For a brief period, I was convinced that 'shut up' was just code for 'I love you.' So she could say it without saying it."

"What changed your mind?" Estella wanted to know.

"I asked her about it once." Hadji laughed out loud at the memory. "She told me I was wrong. She had just fallen in love with an honest idiot that has no filter. I'm confident it's a term of endearment though. Idiot too," Hadji assured, looking at his father.

"I have no doubt," Benton smiled and then looked at Jessie. "We're right here, sweetheart. Open your eyes when you're ready."

Then she did. As effortlessly as if she had just woken up from a nap. All the grogginess that was in her eyes the last time she woke was gone. She stared at them all in turn and they stared back in shock for a moment before all three started to ask if she was alright. Jessie heard them, but did not answer right away. She was too busy searching her brain to recall what had happened and how she had gotten here. She scrunched her eyes closed tight. The last thing she remembered was shutting her eyes in the cell she was being kept in. She had wanted to conserve her strength so she could fight back when the time came. After that, everything was foggy and she could not separate what was real from what she had dreamed.

Then she tried to recall back to before she was taken. She vividly remembered cuddling up to Jonny in her bed. Falling asleep in his arms. She remembered waking up and looking at her phone. She remembered looking at Jonny before deciding. He was still asleep and a warm invitation that almost made her ignore the texts from Mary. She remembered writing him a note and almost blowing off Mary again to stay with him. She wishes that she had followed that instinct. She remembered feeling a pinch in her neck. Then her mind raced back to that cold cell. How scared she was. The things she saw and heard, but could not stop. It all came flooding back.

She covered her face with both hands and started to cry. She wanted to know what happened. She wanted to know if the other girls were okay. She wanted to know if he was dead. But she did not ask any of those questions because she was afraid she would not like the answers.

Estella reacted by gently placing her hands on Jessie's forearms so she knew she was not alone. "You're safe now. You're okay. Does anything hurt?" Jessie did not answer, but continued to cry. "Can one of you push the call button?" Estella asked calmly. She did not want to let go of Jessie.

Hadji did and then he stepped back to the foot of her bed. He wanted to comfort his friend, but did not want to interrupt Estella. He thought it best just to stay within view so she knew he was there.

Benton felt much the same, but he stayed by Jessie's bedside. Needing to help because he loved her and because he had made promises to his son and her father. This is why he had stayed behind. "Can you tell me if anything hurts?" Benton asked softly. "Sweetheart? Let me help you. Please?" he asked.

Jessie slowly pulled her hands from her face, wiping away her tears in the process. She pushed her mother away and crossed her arms over her chest. Then she looked at Benton with confusion and opened her mouth to tell him that her side hurt, but her eyes shot wildly to her door instead. Startled by it opening and people entering the room that she did not recognize. She panicked and tensed.

"It's alright," Benton and Estella tried to soothe her. "Let them help."

Jessie stared wide-eyed as a nurse and a doctor approached. She wanted to ask them what they had found while examining her, but she was afraid of that answer too.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked, reaching for Jessie's arm.

Jessie flinched away. "Don't touch me. Don't touch me," she demanded.

"You're in the hospital," the doctor explained.

"I know where I am," Jessie snapped.

"Can you tell me if anything hurts?" the doctor asked patiently, dismissing the nurse with a look.

"I'm fine," Jessie mumbled. "Leave me alone."

"Jessie," Benton pushed. "You need to be truthful so they know how to treat you and what to give you for the pain."

"No drugs," Jessie tensed more and then started to cry again. "Please. I'm fine. Don't let them give me any more drugs, Dr. Quest. Please," she begged. "Please."

Benton held out his hand and Jessie tentatively gave him hers. Benton closed his other hand around her wrist. "Pulse is strong and steady. Be honest with me," Benton told her. "And I won't let anyone do anything you don't want. I promise you."

Jessie swallowed and wiped at her face again. "My side hurts a little," she admitted quietly, looking down and refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

"You have a large bruise along your right hip," the doctor informed her. "Do you know how you sustained that injury?"

"No," Jessie sighed, pulling her hand from Benton and pressing it into her side. Her face scrunched up in pain. She hoped that would help her remember and was disappointed when it did not work. She felt tears forming again, but this time she fought them off with effort. She was starting to feel overwhelmed by the fact that she had more questions than answers. The biggest one being why her father and Jonny were not there. "Please go away," she said to no one in particular.

"Her vitals seem good," the doctor noted, looking at Benton. "Call me if there's any change?"

"Of course," Benton nodded and did not speak again until the doctor left. "Jessie, please tell me if the pain becomes too much. There's no reason…"

"Where are they?" Jessie asked. Benton was taken aback by the way she looked at him. The unshed tears in her eyes and the tone of her voice. It had sounded like an accusation. Then she closed her eyes and silent tears streamed down her face. "Why aren't they here? What's wrong?" Her voice broke on the last word.

"Jessie," Estella breathed, wiping at her daughter's tears. Wanting to take them away. "Talk to me."

"Where's Jonny?" Jessie asked bluntly. "And dad? Something's wrong. I know they'd be here. What's happened?"

"You don't need to worry about that now," Estella tried to deflect.

"I AM worried about it," Jessie said in frustration. "Where are they? Never mind…someone give me a phone. NOW."

"Jessie," Hadji jumped in and caught her eye. "Nothing is wrong. The police insisted on taking their statements today. Despite the holiday, unfortunately. They'll be back soon. They didn't leave your side until the second they had to. Jonny begged you to wake up before he left and you did. You weren't very lucid, but you made him pretty happy." Hadji watched as Jessie downloaded that information. He decided not to share more. To wait and see what she asked.

"Why did they have to go in person?" she challenged. "They couldn't do it here?"

"They had to give written statements," Benton answered. "And this is a high-profile case. It couldn't wait. I sent the best lawyer in the state with them. They'll be back soon."

"Why did they have to give written statements?" she sighed. Annoyed that she was having to push for each detail.

"Because they were involved in bringing you home," Benton told her vaguely. "Of course they were," he smiled. "Do you think they allowed for the authorities to do their jobs? That would be crazy, right?"

Jessie smiled, but it quickly went back to a frown.

"My dad let Jonny…?" she asked in confusion.

"Let is not the right word," Estella cut in. "That boyfriend of yours was on a mission like his life depended on it. He was incredible."

Jessie closed her eyes and saw his face.

 _"Tell me you know that I'd die without you," he whispered._

'I love you,' she thought. 'I'd feel better if you were here.'

"Why didn't you go with him, Dr. Quest?"

"Because there's nothing to worry about," he said lightly, hoping it calmed her. Hoping she believed him. "Besides, he practically demanded that I stay and take care of you. He didn't trust the doctors to do their jobs either."

That made Jessie laugh. "He's annoyingly stubborn like that."

"I believe he would say the same of you," Benton offered.

"Probably," she stared at her lap for a long moment, trying to remember waking up when they were here. She did not have any luck. "How long have they been gone?"

"Less than an hour," Benton lied. They were at three and counting.

"Did they say how long it would take?"

"No," Benton shrugged. "I'd imagine at least a few hours though."

"Alright," Jessie sighed and then looked at her mother after another long moment. "Am I still high or did I hear you say something really nice about Jonny?"

Estella smiled indulgently and nodded. Happy that her daughter was right back to giving her a hard time. "He was determined and smart and resourceful and strong and level-headed… somewhat level-headed," she corrected with a smile. "And he wasn't coming home without you."

Jessie wiped and her face again and huffed a little. "That sounds like a Tuesday."

"It does," Hadji smiled.

Estella rolled her eyes. "How about I was completely wrong about him and you were completely right."

Without warning, Jessie covered her face again and started to sob. Alarming everyone.

"Oh…I didn't mean to upset you, sweetheart." Estella gently stroked Jessie's forearms again until she had let it all out.

Jessie did not remove her hands from her face until her breathing was almost back to normal. She knew they were all staring at her and it made her feel uncomfortable. "Now that I wasn't expecting to hear," Jessie admitted and cleared her throat. "Thank you for saying that, mom."


	22. Chapter 34 - Extended

Jonny tensed the arm he had wrapped around her midsection. Again. And then he kissed her hair. Again. Burying his head in the comforting smell and thanking God she was with him.

'How does she still smell so good?' he wondered fleetingly.

"I'm not gonna fall off the couch," she whispered. "Promise." Her head was nestled in the nook between his neck and shoulder. She had noticed that his arm would tense suddenly each time his body started to relax a little. She wanted to let him sleep, but she wanted to stay with him more.

"I just want you close," he responded lightly.

Her lips found his bare skin and she released a happy sigh at that. "I can't get any closer," she told him.

Jonny closed his eyes and enjoyed the way her warm breath felt. They were still cuddled close on the couch. The blanket lifted over their heads like it shielded them from the rest of the world. Waiting until Race or the nurses made them move.

Jonny tensed his arm again and then awkwardly rolled onto his back. Pulling her on top of him as he shifted. "You were saying?" he asked as he relaxed into the cushions. The couch felt like heaven to him right then.

"Shut up," she giggled as she settled. Into the nook between his neck and shoulder and the couch and him. She felt safe and warm and she wanted to drift off too. "Go to sleep, Hotshot. You need it."

"In my defense, I was asleep before you came over here," he shot back tiredly.

"Hmm," she acknowledged, rubbing his chest.

Jonny rubbed her back in kind. "You okay?"

"I am. I promise that too." She felt him relax more.

"Comfortable?" he asked. "I can take you back to bed. Your hip…"

"Stop," she interrupted, trailing her hand from his chest to the side of his face and forcing him to look at her. "Can I stay?"

He stared at her for a long moment. A familiar conflict bubbling up. Wanting to keep her selfishly close, but hesitant to do so with her father nearby. Especially without the safety net of IRIS. For Jonny, it was more about respect than fear. Fear used to outweigh respect, but that slowly changed over time. And now he felt like things were changing again. He tensed both arms this time. He took a deep breath and swallowed heavily. Deciding.

'She's mine to protect too,' he thought. It had never felt so real.

Jessie closed her eyes and nudged his nose with hers. "What is it, baby?"

"Say it again?" he asked. Still needing assurances. Wanting to confirm it was real. That she felt it too. That he had not dreamed it.

"Say what?" she feigned. Shifting her hand from his face to an open palm around his neck. Massaging.

"That feels good," he sighed. Pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"You deserve more than this." She felt him take another deep breath and then he spoke as quietly as she had ever heard. An anomaly for her loud-mouthed boyfriend.

"You're in my arms again, beautiful. That's all I need right now."

She smiled to herself. Knowing that he meant it. Deciding to give him what he wanted. Deciding she would say it as many times as he needed to hear it. Until she completely erased the doubt she had created. "I didn't say it in the moment, Jonny. And it wasn't a rash decision. I thought about it for months before I pulled the trigger. I didn't bring it up sooner because it wouldn't…," she paused to collect her thoughts. "I KNEW you'd be on board with the idea, but I couldn't get your hopes up until I was solid. I couldn't risk hurting you more than I already had," she stopped again. "I'm sorry I hurt you. That wasn't my intention. But I did and I've never really apologized. I've just tried to make you understand why I did it. I hate that I hurt you and I'm SO sorry."

"Jess," he tried to interrupt, but she would not let him.

"Let me get this out…," she swallowed hard. "The whole thing feels stupid and pointless now. I was miserable. You were miserable. I wasted all this energy making sure that I'd be okay being miserable when I should've focused my energy on making sure that I wasn't. Making sure that we get to be together," she sighed. "I'm transferring for you," she said firmly. "To be WITH you. I won't jeopardize my education or the plans I've always had for my future, but I CAN'T be apart from you. So, I found a way to make both work. I need both to be happy."

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"You're my penguin," she mumbled.

He grinned. "I can't be apart from you either." She tried to nuzzle closer and he rubbed his hand up and down her arm in response, pushing down the anger that surfaced when he felt the evidence of Clay on her skin. Her happy sigh brought him back.

"Hey?" she prompted and waited for him to look at her. "Where did you go?"

"Where could I go?" he shrugged. "You're literally on top of me and that's not a complaint," he clarified by tightening his arms again.

"You do realize that you're trying to deflect the queen of deflectors?" she challenged. "Right?" She could see that he was smiling and knew the exact charming expression he had on his face even though she could not see it clearly.

"You do realize how much I love a good underdog story," he chuckled. "Right?"

"Quest," she warned, but there was no bite behind it. She began massaging his neck again. Trying to relax him. "Don't think about him," she said barely above a whisper. "He's not worth it. He doesn't deserve the power…" she trailed off.

"I was thinking about you," he jumped in quickly.

"No. You were thinking about what he did to me," she called him out.

"Guilty." There was no point in lying. He took a deep breath. "But then I thought about just you and how it won't be much longer until I get to see this face every single day again."

"You won't have to wait at all if you'd agree to FaceTime more," she shot back dryly.

Jonny wrapped his hand around her face. "Can't do this through the phone."

"You win," she conceded lightly.

He stared at her for a while after that. Intermittingly playing with her hair and caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes with another happy sigh.

"Babe?"

"Hmm?" she opened her eyes.

"I would've transferred if you hadn't," he admitted.

"I know…so I did it first," she told him simply.

"I know," he swallowed hard, putting two fingers under her chin. He tipped her head up and pressed his lips to hers hurriedly. Messily and desperately. She made a soft noise, which made him grip the back of her head and press her face more firmly into his. He was breathing deeply through his nose as he kissed her.

After a minute of getting lost in it, Jessie wrapped her hand around his face and pushed gently until he pulled back. Only enough so that their lips were not touching. For a split second, he was afraid he had frightened her and was ready to berate himself for not thinking before acting. But then she leaned into him and took control. Kissing him passionately. Biting his bottom lip and slipping her tongue into his mouth like they were alone.

Jonny did not want it to end and that was his cue. He pulled back this time. Swallowing thickly and then turning his head away from her face. "I need to stop," he breathed heavily. Freeing their heads from the blanket to get more air and nervously glancing in Race's direction.

"Why?" she protested, but knew she was being unreasonable.

He chuckled, which helped him calm down. "You know why, baby. But I'll happily state the obvious. I want you," he whispered. "I always want you. Even when I shouldn't."

"Why shouldn't you," she challenged. Running her fingertips across his jawline lightly.

"Jess," Jonny warned, closing his eyes. Conflicted now for a different reason. Part of him wanted to pick up exactly where they left off before she was taken. Times ten. Live for the stolen moments they shared behind closed doors. Ditch all the pain and the bad memories by losing themselves in each other and pretending it never happened. He knew her well enough to know she would take that route if he let her. Another part of him thought they should take a beat on the physical and deal with the mental first. He knew her well enough to know she would fucking hate that idea. Which was right? Standing firm even if she fought him or following her lead?

"What are you thinking about?" she asked. She had felt his heart start to race.

He turned his head back and stared into her eyes. He could not see the green in the dark, but he could see the worry.

"Jonny?" she pushed.

"I want to do this right. I want to be strong for you. I don't want to second guess my every action. I just want to KNOW what the right thing is, but I'm afraid that I'll mess it up," he answered honestly.

"Mess what up?" she asked. Not fully following his train of thought

"Taking care of you," he clarified. "Helping you through it."

She sighed sadly. "I don't want this to be a defining moment in time for us," she said. "I don't want things to be measured by before it happened and after it happened. I'm really gonna need your help with that," she gripped his t-shirt to make her point. "Please, love? Trust your first instinct and know that I do too. Don't let him be the undercurrent of every conversation and every reaction you have toward me," her voice wavered. "Please," she pushed when he did not respond immediately.

"Alright," he promised. "I mean…you need to give me a day or two to acclimate," he huffed. "I can't…just let it go. Could you? If someone hurt me?"

"No," she whispered. Not liking the hypothetical.

"But I do get your point and I'll try," he promised.

"Thank you."

"You can't pretend it didn't happen," he added quickly. "That won't work either."

Jessie sighed again. "I don't think I could if I tried," she admitted. "Even I'm not that stubborn. So, what do you propose?"

"I don't know," he swallowed. "That's why I'm afraid."

"I trust you," she said confidently. "I trust you."

That made him smile. "I love you, Bannon."

"I wish we were...anywhere else," she then told him.

Jonny smiled again. More than anything, he wanted to keep being her safe place. That was most important. So, he played along.

"Want me to break you out?" he teased.

"I'd say yes if I thought you were even half serious," she replied dryly and rolled her eyes. "But I assume you want me to stay?"

"I AM ridiculous for wanting you to follow doctor's orders," he said sarcastically.

She kissed him quick. "You are and I love you for it, Quest."

"Where do you wish we were?" he asked. Intent on taking her wherever she said at the first opportunity.

"Hmm," she thought for a few moments. "Your room at the Compound." That made him laugh. "Why's that funny?" she wanted to know.

"I was planning to whisk you away somewhere once things settle," he admitted. "I thought you'd say something like Fiji."

"That sounds nice too," she admitted. "But I'd be perfectly happy at home with you. In bed."

He kissed her. "I can't wait to take you home."

"For now, can I stay here?" she then asked again. Sensing his hesitation from before.

"Yes," he said softly. Kissing her one more time before closing his eyes intent on sleeping. "I don't have the willpower to let you go, right now."

She relaxed fully and closed her eyes too. "Jonny?" she mumbled after a minute. Half-asleep already.

"Hmm?"

"Take me to Fiji too?" she posed.

He grinned. "Anywhere you want, baby. I promise."

XXX

" _Take me home," she whispered in his ear and then took his earlobe between her teeth roughly. His adrenaline kicked in and he immediately took stock of his surroundings. All their friends were close by, but still engrossed in the movie. Mostly, he became hyperaware of her._

 _Jonny had gotten up to get a drink and Jessie surprised him with the embrace before he could make it back to the couch. She was on her tiptoes and her mouth was still torturing his ear. He liked it when she wore flats and had to reach for him. Her hands were resting lightly on his sides. Her fingers grazing his ribs. He could feel the heat of her body, but no other part of her was touching him yet. He wanted to change that. But could not resist giving her a hard time._

 _He wrapped his arms around her waist lazily and opened his soda behind her back. "I want to see this movie, Jess."_

" _More than you want to see me naked?" she shot back confidently._

" _You make a compelling argument," he grinned. "But this movie did get great reviews." She released his ear and he felt her jaw clench. He barely held in a laugh._

 _She shifted back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Staring him down. He stared back and tried to keep a straight face. She raised an eyebrow and her eyes leveled him. "More than you want to try a new position?" she whispered._

" _Let's go," he responded immediately. Heading straight for the door without saying goodbye or even waiting to see if she followed. His heart and his mind raced as he walked to the car and contemplated her words. What he wanted to do to her. It was about a minute before she joined him, so his mind quieted a bit by the time she buckled in._

" _Babe," she laughed. "You just walked out. I told them you weren't feeling well."_

" _Don't care," Jonny shrugged and started the car. By his estimation that was all her fault. He settled into the driver's seat once they reached a main road. One hand on the wheel and the other on her upper thigh. He loved his life and she was ninety nine percent of the reason why right then. He could feel her eyes on him as he drove, and he cursed the ten minute wait he had ahead of him. He was seriously considering pulling over when she interrupted his thoughts._

" _Why are you being so quiet?" she asked, placing her hand over his on her thigh._

" _I'm not. Just thinking," he answered honestly._

" _About?"_

 _He gave her a quick look like she was crazy and then focused back on the road. "What the fuck do you think?" he laughed. "It's a miracle that I'm not breaking forty traffic laws right now!"_

" _Oh," she giggled. "So…what do you want to try?" she prompted excitedly._

" _I…we should…uhh…what do you want to try?" he stuttered awkwardly. Unsure of what to say. Jonny wanted to try everything. But it had only been a few months and he was still trying to figure out boundaries. He worried a lot about making sure she felt safe and comfortable with him. He took meticulous mental notes when they were together. What she seemed to like, seemed to love and what did not seem to rate at all. She was his favorite subject._

 _Jessie squeezed his hand. "I asked you first, baby."_

 _Jonny wished he knew if she was serious or messing with him. "I think we should…I want…," he trailed off again. Annoyed with himself. "Fuck…I should be smoother about this…sorry," he slipped his hand from under hers and gripped the steering wheel tight. "We've made a very adult decision to be together. Commit to each other like this…and I should be able to talk about it. I'm just…"_

 _Jessie lurched forward, grabbing his hand again and pulling it into her lap. She massaged it lightly with both of hers. "I'm glad you're not totally smooth about this yet," she told him quietly._

" _Really?" he scoffed._

" _Yes," she smiled softly. "I'm enjoying it while it lasts."_

" _You ENJOY it when I'm bumbling and awkward?" he shot back._

" _While it lasts," her smile grew. "Because it won't last long. You're one of the most confident people I know. As it is, you're only bumbling and awkward when you're thinking about it too hard. And you only think about it hard because you worry more about my experience than your own," she rattled off objectively. The way she did when she presented an hypothesis to his father. Clear, concise and accurate. Almost annoyingly so._

 _He grimaced slightly as he absorbed her words._

" _And you have NO idea how hot that is. Do you?" she shook her head and pressed her thumb into his palm. He turned and raised an eyebrow briefly. "Trust me…when you shut your brain up and just let instinct take over, there's nothing bumbling or awkward about you, Hotshot."_

 _Jonny grinned broadly, but stayed quiet._

" _When I have Sunday brunch with my friends," she continued. "I sometimes make things up about you. Things that annoy me. Those brunches are nothing but boyfriend bashes now. That's why I don't go as often," she admitted._

" _Why would you have to make anything up?" he teased. "I do plenty to annoy you for real."_

 _She laughed. "It's all about perspective I guess. When I hear the things they complain about, my first reaction is always 'why are you with men that you don't seem to even like half the time?' I keep that thought to myself though. Don't think it'd be helpful to point out."_

" _Probably true," he agreed._

" _Eventually, they turn to me and I'm like a deer in the headlights. Because they make me realize that MOST of the things I get annoyed about I should actually feel lucky for," she told him softly. "And I do."_

" _I think you should attend these brunches regularly and skype into them when you're in Boston," he shot back._

" _Haha."_

" _So why do you still get annoyed with me?" he then challenged logically._

" _Because I can sometimes be too stubborn and independent for my own good," she offered. "SOMETIMES," she yelled._

" _Can I get that in writing?" he mumbled._

" _No fucking way," she smiled._

" _Why do you make shit up though?" he pushed. Not angry. Only curious. "Just make the subject of us off limits," he said. Like it was easy. "Took a while, but my friends eventually backed off."_

 _Jessie shrugged. "I decided it was the lesser evil somewhere along the way. Female friendships are more complex, babe."_

" _Fair enough."_

" _If I throw something innocuous out there, I'm just part of the conversation. I'm sure it's all forgotten before the next week. If I say nothing, they'd just push until I caved on something and then zero in on it and never let it go. Or worse…start guessing and making their own shit up. And I can't have the truth getting out…obviously."_

 _He huffed. "Why is that obvious? Seems like you're making things harder than they need to be."_

" _It's a necessary strategy," she clarified._

 _His brow jumped in surprise. "A necessary strategy? These are your friends, correct?" He snuck a peek at her face and recognized the patient smile she was giving him._

" _Baby, I know you hate it when I call you adorable, but you ARE adorably clueless about this...I'm not worried about my friends doing anything. But I do worry about what gets repeated to the bold bitches in your fan club. You know, the ones that conveniently forget I exist," she spat. "Even when I'm standing right next to you. And I know I don't have anything to worry about," she added before he could. "I trust you. It's them I don't trust."_

 _Jonny pursed his lips and thought about it. "You're trying to sour the product? The classic strategies never die I suppose."_

" _No!" she exclaimed and then deflated. "Well…I suppose it could be construed that way. But that's not the way I was thinking about it."_

" _Hey…whatever works, babe. I trust you, but I wouldn't mind being let in on your thought process since it does impact me," he laughed._

" _Pretty simple," she shrugged. "They want you, but they don't really know why. If they actually knew what they were missing out on…" she said gently and let the statement hang between them. He could feel her staring again._

 _He liked this conversation. "So…you're saying that I'm amazing in bed," he inferred. "Thank you."_

 _She snorted. "Can we get an instant replay on that? Pretty sure that's not what I said," she teased._

" _I was reading between the lines, baby. Necessary skill when you're madly in love with someone that doesn't always say how she feels."_

" _Touché. But…yes. I think you're amazing. My conscientious little student. You'd probably make a better mechanical engineer than me."_

" _Huh?" he looked at her._

 _She rolled her eyes. "You have a ridiculous natural talent for breaking things down, figuring out exactly how they work and then making them work better."_

 _His grin grew wider. "I LOVE this conversation. And I think you're amazing in bed too, babe. I want to spend at least the next thirty seven percent of my life in bed with you."_

" _You're so weird," she laughed, leaning over and biting his ear again. "I wouldn't be opposed to breaking a few traffic laws with you…"_

" _Devil in disguise," he mumbled happily._

 _She rested her head on his shoulder instead. "Trust your instincts, Jonny. And trust me to be honest about my feelings when it counts?"_

" _Or you could be honest about your feelings all the time?" he suggested lightly._

" _Baby steps," she shot back. "Fate had me fall in love with a patient man for a reason. Don't you think?"_

" _If you say so."_

 _The car was quiet for a while. He drove and she kept her head on his shoulder. He heard a short intake of breath when he parked the car in the garage and turned it off. The next thing he knew, she was straddling him and pushing her hips against him. He moaned. Already hard from the anticipation built up during the short drive home. She drowned his reaction with an intense kiss that made him lose focus and drop his keys. When she pulled back breathless, he gripped her waist with both hands. Encouraging her every move. Losing himself in her eyes._

 _He wanted to recline his seat and take her right there. From the way she was looking at him, he did not think she would object._

" _You make me feel beautiful every time I take my clothes off," she whispered honestly. "Why do you think I do it so much?" she closed her eyes. "You want me in the car?" she asked a moment later._

 _He smiled and focused on her face. "I can deal with baby steps," he panted. 'Not the car,' he thought._

 _He pulled her lips back to his and locked his right arm tight around her waist. Then he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door. She released a carefree laugh against his lips when he struggled getting out of the car without breaking the kiss._

 _Once out, Jonny slammed the door shut and then pressed her into the closest wall. Latching on to her neck and kissing up to her ear. "What's funny?" he asked. He leaned his forehead against hers. Catching his breath while he waited for an answer. Effectively pinning her down with his hips and his stare, while her hands made a mess of his hair._

" _Seems like you're making things harder than they need to be," she used his words against him._

 _Jonny reached up and gently yanked a hand from his hair. He brought it down between them until she could feel what she did to him. He watched her breath hitch and her eyes glaze. He tilted his head and gave her a cocky grin. "You sure harder isn't better?" he taunted. "I've always thought the harder you work, the…"_

 _She cut him off with a searing kiss. He released her hand and pushed off the wall. Walking blindly toward the exit. The garage door led into the kitchen. He was out of breath again when she came up for air. He sat her down hard on the island in the middle of the room and then pulled her to the edge so they were closer. Her arms and legs wrapped tighter around him._

 _He wanted to pull her off the island and bend her over it._

" _Want me on the island?" she whispered against his lips._

 _He pulled her off it and carried her out of the room instead. "IRIS," he boomed as he started to climb the stairs. "Alert when any perimeter entrance is opened. I don't want to be interrupted otherwise."_

" _I want you so bad," she cried out. "Right now."_

' _Fuck.'_

 _He dropped her down onto the steps at that and hovered over her. Her hair was fanned out across the carpet and her hands went right for his belt. Unbuckling. Then unbuttoning and unzippering is jeans hastily. He watched her hands at work and then lifted his head and stared down the dark hallway._

 _He wanted her right there. Out in the open. He wanted to think about it every day when he climbed the stairs._

" _Jessie," he groaned and buried his head in her neck. Her hands slipped into his boxers and stroked him. He froze atop her and enjoyed it for a few seconds. It was rare that he was even partially undressed before her._

" _Inside me," she mummered in his ear. "Baby?"_

 _He lifted her into his arms again and walked quickly down the hall. Instead of making a left into his room, as usual, he made a right into hers. He kicked the door shut and removed her flats and socks before depositing her on the floor._

 _She watched him with big eyes and a heaving chest as he removed his own shoes and socks. He squared his shoulders with hers and stared deep into her searching eyes. He knew she was trying to figure out what he would do next. His hands went to his belt and her eyes followed. He pulled it from the loops and dropped it to the ground. He decided to keep going, reaching behind his head and pulling at the collar of his shirt until that was on the ground too. Then he pushed at his jeans until he was able to kick them off. Her mouth popped open slightly and she held her breath when his hands went to his boxers. Like she had never seen him before._

' _At least I'm not the only one,' he thought happily._

 _He stood in front of her. Confidently naked and knowing exactly what he wanted. He reached down and stroked himself once before reaching for her. Her reaction to that was priceless. She was definitely surprised, but he could not tell if she liked it. He would have to put that one in the try again later bucket._

 _He rested his hands on her waist gently and leaned down for a kiss. She lifted onto her toes and met him halfway, wrapping her arms around his neck and keeping his forehead to hers when he ended the kiss._

" _What do you want?" she asked._

" _Do you want me to tell you?" He kissed her again. "Or show you?"_

" _Show," she chose without hesitation._

 _His hands went to her jeans. One undoing the button deftly and the other undoing the zipper. He dropped to his knees to pull them down slowly. Guiding one leg out at a time and throwing the fabric away like it offended him. Then he ran a hand up each leg simultaneously and pulled down her underwear the same way._

 _His hands came to rest on her upper thighs and he could not resist parting them slightly and giving her a quick kiss. Her hands reached for his hair, but he was standing again before she could plant them. He grasped the edge of her shirt on the way up and swiftly tossed it away._

 _She took a small step back and reached behind her to unclasp her own bra. His eyes followed her hands as she teasingly removed the fabric from her skin. Circling her thumbs around her nipples as she went. His eyes flicked to hers. She stared back confidently and smirked._

' _Answers that question,' he swallowed._

 _He circled an arm around her waist and crushed her to his chest. Kissing her hard and walking her backwards. When her foot hit the edge of her window seat overlooking the Compound grounds, she broke the kiss. But he flipped her around to face the window before she could say anything. Whatever she was going to say died on her lips. Jonny brushed all her hair over one shoulder and dove in. Kissing and licking her exposed skin._

" _Jonny," she sighed, leaning her head back against his shoulder._

" _I love you," he praised. "And I love learning about your body."_

" _I love you," she called out. He had shifted one hand to play with her breasts and the other moved south. Her hips bucked to meet his fingers. "Jonny," her head dropped to watch his hands. He could see how she reacted through the reflection in the window and it spurred him on._

 _He kissed her shoulder, but his eyes never left the picture of her face. "I really love it when you say my name like that."_

" _Please," she rested her hands on his wrists and encouraged everything he did with his hands._

 _Jonny wanted to watch her come undone just like this. Her hips were focused on his fingers, but each time she arched her back and grazed his dick he lost another piece of his self-control. He slid his hands to her hips instead. Moving over her skin very slowly to tease her. She untensed and relaxed back against him as he did it._

 _Jonny spread his fingers over as much of her skin as he could reach and then pressed his thumbs into the dimples at her lower back. He loved those dimples. He watched them change shape as he ran his palms up her back and pressed her forward until she was bent over in front of him._

 _He groaned at the sight. Her smooth skin. Her red hair all over the place. Her hands braced against the window. The perfect distance. 'I knew it would be the perfect distance,' he thought happily, guiding himself to her entrance and meeting her eyes in the glass. He held her gaze as he pushed inside her gently._

" _Oh," she dropped her head and pressed her hands harder into the glass._

" _Baby?"_

" _Don't stop," she rushed._

' _This feels awesome,' he grinned, pulling out slowly and then pushing back in just as slow. Flexing his fingers against her skin as he moved. He repeated a few times. Enjoying the soft noises that she made for him. But then she got impatient._

" _Jonny," she pushed back against him._

' _Yes!' he thought excitedly. 'She wants more.'_

 _He tested the waters by thrusting against her faster. "You feel incredible, Jess. I can't get enough."_

" _More," she begged. "You make me feel amazing," she panted._

 _Jonny paused for a moment to loop his feet between her legs and then around her ankles. To give himself more leverage. His girl made an unhappy sound when he stopped moving, which made him very happy. He leaned over her carefully and planted his hands on the glass above hers. Then he moved. Slow at first, but he picked up the pace with every thrust._

 _Jessie dropped her head more and arched her back. She kept getting louder and it fueled him. He dropped his head too, kissing and licking from the center of her back to the base of her neck. Anything to distract him from the heat pooling at the base of his spine. "How close are you?" He needed an answer yesterday. "Jessie?"_

" _Mmm," she moaned. "Don't stop." She sounded tired and out of breath._

" _Baby?" He had a hand between her legs again before she could acknowledge his question and her body tensed in that familiar way. When she came, her hands fisted against the glass and her knees went weak._

" _Jonny!"_

 _He caught her around the waist when she went limp. He stood upright. Breathing heavily and pulling her tight against his chest. His body was on fire._

" _I love trying new things with you, beautiful." He kissed her cheek._

" _Jonny," she mewled, scratching her nails lightly over his forearms. After a few deep breaths, she peeled his arms back and leaned over again. His own breath hitched when she turned back and gave him a 'go ahead' look._

 _He did not even try to resist the invitation. Thrusting into her with all the enthusiasm he had pent up thinking about it in the first place. He came hard and fast. Reminded once again of how lucky he was to have her. Already wanting to do it again._

 _When she straightened, he wrapped her in another tight bear hug. "I REALLY love trying new things with you," he kissed her neck._

" _Hmm," she smiled happily. "I love you, Quest."_

" _You're my world, Bannon."_

" _We're gonna make a mess," she complained after a minute of holding each other, but she did not actually seem bothered._

" _I got this, baby."_

" _Jonny!" she half squealed and half laughed as he lifted her a few inches from the ground and awkwardly ran to the bathroom._

 _XXX_

" _So, what lies are you telling about me?" Jonny asked lightly, tightening his arms around her. They were curled up under a light fleece blanket on her window seat. She was between his legs and pressed tightly against his chest. Keeping him warmer than the blanket. He had refused to let her redress after they cleaned up. She rolled her eyes at him, but gave in._

" _Huh?" she asked softly._

" _To your friends," he clarified. "I want to know."_

" _Oh," she laughed. "Mostly that you're incredibly stubborn and always have to be right. It's SO annoying."_

 _He laughed. "What the actual fuck…your friends have met you, babe. You should've picked something more believable."_

" _You ARE," she argued. Elbowing him playfully._

" _Yeah…. but come on. What else?"_

" _I can't think of anything else, right now."_

" _I can take it," he pushed._

" _I think you're wonderful," she whispered. "And I know I'm lucky, Jonny."_

" _We're lucky," he corrected, kissing her hair. "But I still want to know," he said after a long pause._

 _She laughed. "Ask me during our next argument," she teased._

" _I think I'll quit while I'm ahead."_

" _Smart man," she said quietly._

 _Jonny kissed the side of her head again, thinking she sounded very tired suddenly. But he reconsidered when he noticed her clenched jaw. "What's wrong?" he asked._

" _Just tired," she sighed._

" _I know when YOUR thinking too hard too," he whispered. "You have a tell, babe."_

 _She was quiet for a while and he waited. Deciding how hard he wanted to push._

" _I got into Harvard," she interrupted the quiet. Like it was news to him._

 _Jonny furrowed his brow in confusion. "I was there when you opened the letter, love. I remember giving a very nice speech at your celebration dinner and I definitely remember you sneaking into my room later that night to thank me for said speech," he hugged her closer. Remembering some more. He had woken up to her mouth on him. He asked her what was going on a few times, but she shut him up with her tongue so he laid back and enjoyed. She had crawled up him as soon as he finished, before he could even open his eyes, and whispered 'I loved your speech, baby.' Then she left without another word. If it had not been for the little smirk she gave him the next morning, he would have chalked it up to a dream. "I'll make a speech daily if that's my reward," he finished. "Just FYI."_

" _Overly obsessed with blow jobs," she elbowed him again. "Another brunch grievance. I'll add it to my list."_

" _Ha," Jonny huffed. "That's information you want to actively promote?"_

" _Ugh," she sighed. "I suppose that may backfire on me."_

" _Didn't mean to go down that rabbit hole," he redirected. "Sorry. Where were you going before?"_

" _I got the letter a week ago," she swallowed. "We haven't talked about it since…" she paused._

" _We've been talking about it for a year, Jess. What's going on?" he asked._

" _Do you remember the day your dad threw that big benefit here?" she started. "Last summer?"_

" _Of course," he grinned. "But I remember it as the day you told me you were ready to be with me."_

 _That made her smile. "I told you how nervous I was about getting even closer to you and then being separated for school…you made me feel better. But now…"_

" _It's actually real," he completed her thought._

 _She tightened her arms around him this time. "I'm starting to feel…"_

" _FRONT GATE IS OPEN," IRIS alerted._

" _Fuck," Jonny sighed. "I have to go."_

" _Go. I'm fine." She leaned forward so he could slip out from behind her._

" _IRIS," Jonny called out. "Reset original security parameters." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her stand and wrap the blanket around herself like a towel as he redressed hurriedly._

 _She came to stand in front of him by the time he was putting his shirt back on. He pulled her close and kissed her firmly without warning. He did not want to leave._

 _She ended the kiss, but did not give him much space in the process. "You need to go," she said against his lips and then gave him another peck._

" _I do," he agreed, but kissed her again instead of leaving._

" _I'm fine," she promised. "Let's forget it?"_

" _Girl, I'll never forget the first time you let me take you from behind," he declared brashly._

 _She leaned back in surprise and her eyes jumped. "Your mouth," she scolded, placing both hands over it to silence him. She pushed him backwards toward her door. So fast that he had to reach back blindly to open it before she slammed him into it. She rushed him into the hallway and then leaned against her doorframe. Scowling at him in mock disapproval with her arms crossed over her chest. "You know that's not what I meant, Jonny."_

 _He spread his arms wide in surrender. "Baby," he grinned. "Forgive me?"_

 _She dropped the blanket a few inches to flash him and then quickly stepped back into her room and shut the door._

" _I love you," he said loudly._

" _I love you too," she yelled through the door._

 _Jonny strode into his room with a smile on his face. She made him so happy. He froze when he reached his bed and stared at his own empty window seat. His smile faded slowly. He already missed her._

XXX

 _Race brushed aside the nervous energy he felt as he climbed the stairs to the second floor of the Compound. An energy that had been present ever since Hadji left for school a few months ago and Race was forced to wonder what Jonny and Jessie did when no one else was home. He knew he could solve that mystery easily if he put his mind to it, but he chose to trust them instead._

 _That said, his nightly bed checks were now more than just a security measure. He saw that her door was closed and Jonny's was opened as he walked down the hallway. So, he walked into Jonny's room and found him laid out on his window seat. Staring out intently._

" _What are you looking at?" Race asked._

" _Jesus," Jonny jumped in surprise. Shifting into a sitting position. "You startled me."_

" _Sorry," Race shrugged. Sitting on his bed. "Your door is open."_

 _Jonny ran a hand over his face and shook his head. "Mind was just wandering," he admitted._

" _Jess sleeping?" Race asked._

" _Maybe," Jonny offered blandly. "She's in her room."_

" _I thought you two were going to Mary's tonight?" Race interrogated._

" _We did," Jonny answered. "Only stayed for the first movie though."_

" _You two get in a fight?" Race asked outright. Jonny seemed off._

" _Not yet," he hedged._

" _That's cryptic," Race pushed._

 _Jonny sighed. "We started a conversation about next year."_

" _And?"_

" _She got weird about it," Jonny swallowed. "And then the conversation was shut down. Whatever. I'm probably overthinking it."_

" _Probably," Race agreed. "Want to talk about it?"_

" _Not really," Jonny told him. "She's leaving without me. Nothing changes that."_

" _You control how you respond to all of it," Race advised._

" _I know," Jonny closed his eyes. "I don't wanna lose her," he then added quietly._

 _Race stood. "So don't."_

 _Jonny laughed. "Phenomenal fucking advice as always," he said dryly._

" _Watch your fucking mouth," Race shot back. "My POINT is that you control more of your own destiny than you realize. Don't be a victim of circumstance. You're better than that."_

 _Jonny nodded his understanding with a determined look in his eyes._

Race was perched on the edge of the couch. Elbows balanced on each knee and his chin resting on folded hands. He was staring intensely and trying to remember.

'You love him,' he thought. 'Most days…you really like him too.'

"It's not working," he gave up with a grumble.

"What's not working?" Estella asked sleepily.

"Nothing," Race sighed, leaning back and turning his head to focus on Estella instead.

"What time is it?" she cleared her throat. Sitting up and stretching.

"Almost six," Race informed. They had all slept most of the day. "Benton called. He and Hadji will be here with dinner soon."

"Good," she smiled, thinking the normalcy of that would be good for Jessie.

"Over there," Race growled when he saw the brief flash of panic on Estella's face. He had the same reaction when he awoke to find Jessie's bed empty.

"Oh," Estella huffed. "That's why you're grouchy. I thought we talked through this earlier?"

Race extended his hand toward them and shook his head. "Stel…" his arm dropped and he gave her an annoyed look. "She's literally on top of him right now. How do you expect me to react? Anything south of annoyance would be weird."

"Agreed, but I also think we need to allow for extenuating circumstances," she offered. Race stayed quiet. "Only temporarily?" she threw out.

He stood abruptly. "Yeah…well I don't need to see it. I'll be back soon. Need some air."

Estella watched him leave and then slowly stood herself. Rubbing her neck vigorously and resolving to never sleep on a couch again. She tiptoed by them and shut the bathroom door quietly. Eager to freshen up.

XXX

 _Jonny thought about Race's advice for hours after he left and kept coming to the same conclusion. Race was right. As long as she loved him and wanted to be with him, he controlled his own destiny. He needed her to believe the same._

 _He stood and headed straight to her room on a mission. Opening the door quietly and then closing and locking it just as quietly. He padded across the carpet and watched her for a moment. She was fast asleep on top of her comforter with the fleece blanket still keeping her warm._

 _He crawled onto her bed and peeled the blanket away. She rolled onto her back, but did not wake up. She had put on a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in. He wasted no time hooking his thumbs into the waistband of her shorts and underwear, pulling them off. That woke her up._

" _Jonny?" she said sleepily._

" _Hi Baby," he spread her legs enough to pitch forward between them. His lips latched onto her inner thigh, sucking hard and hoping to leave his mark on her._

" _What's going on?" she asked. But also instinctively wrapped her legs around his back. "Jonny?"_

 _Jonny released her skin with regret. "I have a few important questions for you, love." Then he shifted to her other thigh. Giving it the same attention. Sucking and licking. Moaning in appreciation because he loved kissing her skin._

" _I can't…think when you…when I'm half asleep and half…oh," she cried out as he moved to her center. Sucking and licking. Moaning in appreciation because he loved the way she tasted._

 _He leaned back, but still breathed heavily against her. "All I want to hear is the first thing that pops into your head anyway. No thinking desired," he admitted. Rolling the flat of his tongue over her and then creating a gentle suction over her clit with his lips. She tensed and arched. Like every part of her body was trying to get closer to his mouth. She dug her heels into his muscles and eventually her hands were fisting his hair._

" _Oh God," she whined. He intensified his pressure in response._

" _No," she whimpered when he leaned back. He placed a firm kiss right above her belly button._

" _Yes," she sighed when he started to kiss his way south again and his hands raced under her shirt to play with her breasts too._

" _Are you in love with me?" he asked gruffly against her skin._

" _Deeply," she answered, pulling his hair and arching her hips since they were no longer trapped by his hands._

 _Jonny pressed his palms into her chest and then lifted his hands until only his fingertips were touching her. He trailed them over her nipples and down her body deliberately. Teasing her. He planted one hand on her right hip, trapping her lower half back on the bed. The other kept going until he had two fingers inside her. She moved with his hand. He pressed his fingers together tightly when he pushed inside her and spread them when pulled out. He watched her face scrunch together in pleasure and felt her hands grip his hair harder. It almost hurt._

" _Do you want to be with me?" he whispered._

" _For the rest of my life," she cried out._

 _That was all he needed to hear. His mouth was on her again and he moved his hand faster. He focused all of his energy and attention on making her come. After he did, he wiped at his face and then kissed his way up her body while she caught her breath. Below her belly button. Between her breast. The pulse point of her neck. And finally her ear. "Unless those answers change, I'll never give up on you or us," he promised. "No matter how hard it gets."_

 _Then he rolled off the bed. Intent on leaving without another word so those were the only words she remembered._

" _Hey," she called out before he got far. "Wait."_

' _So much for that plan,' he thought, freezing in his tracks. He turned around and was immediately distracted. His eyes moved from her legs to her eyes. Slowly. She greeted him with a big smile._

" _You can't say that to your girl and then walk away," she curled her finger, sitting up and urging him back onto the bed. "That's not the right move."_

" _What's the right move?" he teased, sliding closer and wrapping an arm around her waist._

 _She nuzzled her body against him and kissed his neck. "Make love to me, Jonny."_

XXX

Estella took her time, but still found them asleep and Race nowhere in sight when she finished. She watched them for a moment from the bathroom doorway. Arms crossed. It was clear to her that they were completely comfortable sleeping together, which made her suddenly uncomfortable. She thought it best to rectify the situation before Race or Benton returned.

'If you had told me three days ago that I'd be the one running interference on this…,' she trailed off mid-thought as she walked over and grasped one shoulder each. Shaking.

Jonny's eyes shot open almost immediately. Startled and alert

"Sorry," Estella apologized softly. Feeling genuinely bad. "You two need to wake up." She waited until Jonny's eyes connected with hers. The 'nurses' are not happy and have left the room. She put air quotes around nurses.

'Fuck,' Jonny thought, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The conviction he had felt when he was tired and she clearly needed him waned a bit when confronted with an actual pissed off Race. Who he had no interest in disrespecting. Who he knew had never seen them like this. Quite intentionally on their part. He heard Race's voice clearly.

" _I accept that…you two are more serious now…we'll need to figure out this next part too…I'm not ready to completely sit on the sidelines."_

Jonny closed his eyes for a second to collect himself. 'We'll figure it out one step at a time,' he thought. 'One super fucking awkward step at a time.'

Jessie did not wake up as fast.

"Jess…come on," Estella urged. "Wake up."

"No," she grumbled.

Jonny laughed and then took over for Estella when Jessie tried to burrow her head further into his neck. "Wake up, babe." He rubbed her back lazily. "I think we've been busted. The jig. It's up. I don't understand that reference actually. I think I need to look it up on Wikipedia." She started to laugh at that. A full body laugh, which made him laugh too. He could not control his reaction. "That wasn't even funny," he pointed out. But it felt good.

"I know," she mumbled tiredly. "I don't wanna move though."

"Reality is calling," he sympathized.

"Don't answer the phone," she whispered loudly.

"Jessica Marie," Estella scolded.

"Oh…you got middle-named girl," Jonny teased and then sobered when she stayed quiet. "How're you feeling?" he asked. "Real answer," he demanded before she could say anything else.

"Tired," she made no move to sit up or even open her eyes.

Jonny flicked his eyes to Estella. "I'll get her back in bed. Can you get the doctor?"

Estella agreed with a nod and headed for the door without another word.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," she scolded.

"Then you need to hold up your end of the conversation," he teased, sitting up and easily sweeping her into his arms.

She reluctantly leaned her head on his shoulder as he carried her. "Jonny," she complained, but did not fight him when he set her down and pulled the covers around her. He pushed the hair from her face and then surveyed her critically.

"What?" she sighed. Tired eyes focusing in on him hard.

She was too pale for his liking. "Are you thirsty?" he asked.

"Very," she nodded as he stood to pour her a glass of water. "Hungry too," she admitted.

"Good," he grinned, handing her the water. "Drink slow," he instructed.

"Yes sir," she rolled her eyes.

He smiled patiently. "Being stubborn is NOT an effective strategy here."

"It was an effective strategy for getting rid of my IV," she shot back in a sing-song voice.

Jonny scoffed and looked at her like she was being absurd. She was dehydrated and her arm was bandaged from ripping out her IV. "Yeah…that was a real win."

Jessie crushed the paper cup in her hand. Then she tossed it at Jonny and crossed her arms.

Jonny crossed his arms too. Readying himself for a fight. He could sense one coming like some people could sense an impending storm. He did not feel like fighting, but refused to enable her more than he already had. He wanted her healthy so he could take her home. "Just…do what they tell you, Jess." His arms and shoulders dropped. "Fighting it won't get you home faster."

She could hear the frustration in his voice and that frustrated her. She wanted to fight, but did not have the energy.

"Jessie," Dr. Marshall walked in and interrupted them. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Jessie sighed. She saw Jonny drop his head and look away from her at that response. She tried to find her voice. To scream at him. To order him out of the room. But she could not find it. It caught in her throat.

"Well…let's give you a quick exam to confirm?" the doctor asked. "Shall we?"

"Like I have a choice," Jessie grumbled.

The doctor ignored her and looked at Jonny. "Give us the room," she said firmly.

"No!" Jessie rushed in a complete about face. "I want him to stay."

The fear on her face threw Jonny off kilter. He cleared his throat. "Don't worry, babe. Your dad is the only one that's successfully removed me from this room so far." He grinned and it seemed to relax her.

"And a few FBI agents?" she raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Only if you wanna get technical about it."

XXX

When Estella finally found Race, she approached with caution and debated if she should offer him an ear. Earlier, he had said he wanted to talk after getting some sleep. But she had also heard that excuse before. She was still undecided by the time he noticed her presence. "It's safe to return," she joked.

He nodded and smiled patiently. "I'm fine, Stel. Just needed some air. Join me?"

"Sure…for a minute. Benton and Hadji should be here soon." Race was sitting atop a picnic table with his feet on the bench. She hopped up and joined him. They were quiet for a few minutes. The courtyard was lit by lamp posts, but the moon was doing most of the work. It was starting to get chilly and they were the only ones out there. Estella rubbed her hands together for warmth.

When Race noticed, he dropped an arm over her shoulder. She tensed for a moment in surprise, but quickly relaxed. "Is this okay?" he asked.

She scooted a few inches closer. "Yes," she said softly. "Want to talk about it?" she asked hesitantly and then held her breath.

"Yes."

"But?" she asked when he did not continue.

"Still working through it in my head," he admitted. "What I'm actually upset about…"

"So it's more than realizing that our daughter is actually in the relationship she's been in for years?" she teased.

He laughed. "I have some things to get used to on that front obviously, but no. Not the real problem. I've always rooted for them. They bring out the best in each other, Stel. I see evidence of that every single day…" he trailed off. "It actually does make me feel better that they'll be together next year," he offered. "I know they'll take care of each other."

Estella allowed herself to enjoy his embrace for a few more moments before responding. Wanting to see if he would continue unprompted first. "You already know the problem," she sympathized. "We've been talking about it all day. You have pre-empty nest syndrome and the events of the last few days have forced you to think about it. I'm sure more than you ever have before."

Race sighed deeply. While he did not like her turn of phrase, he knew she was right. "I'm gonna say something that you won't believe at first," he whispered.

"What?" she tensed.

"I agree with you," he smiled. "You're completely right." She smacked his knee, but then laughed along with him. Race allowed himself to enjoy her laughter before continuing. "For the last few months…I've been avoiding the topic. I think Benton has too. Whenever those thoughts started to creep in, I'd call Jessie or go find Jonny to distract myself. He and I have been spending a lot of extra time together recently. His calendar really freed up when she left and I promised that I'd teach him…more about what I do. Which feels like a blessing and a curse right now," he hung his head.

Estella tentatively reached up and rubbed the back of his neck until he lifted his head. She focused on the profile of his face. "She's home. That's ALL that matters."

"If anyone else had pulled the trigger, I'd probably be agreeing with you completely again," Race pursed his lips. "Her safety is the most important thing in the world to me, but it's not all that matters."

"You think it'll hit him hard?" she asked.

"I know it will," he told her barely above a whisper. "And I can't…," he cleared his throat awkwardly. "I don't even want to think about what she's been through," his voice broke. He turned his head away so she could not see his face any longer.

Estella's mouth popped open, but she did not know what to say. She felt like they had just travelled back in time. Except fifteen years ago he would have already walked away. Instead of trying to find the right words, she leaned her head on his shoulder and put a hand on his knee. Squeezing reassuringly. She waited in silence as he composed himself. Hoping her presence was comfort enough.

"Did she say anything while I was gone?" he asked quietly. "Tell you what happened?"

"No," Estella sighed. "She was pretty shut down. Especially since we were all being evasive about where you and Jonny were. Not the best decision in retrospect."

"I hate this," he complained. "I fucking…want to rip someone's head off."

"Me too," she agreed. "I wish there was a magic wand to erase all the bad or even just a way for us to take it on for them. All we can do is be there when they need to talk."

"Yeah," he nodded and then it was quiet for a while. She was surprised when he started talking again. "All the extra time I've been spending with Jonny…it's been great. Like old times. Back when it was basically just the two of us. Benton was always buried in work so the kid would follow me around. Hang on my every word," he paused. "It's made me miss Jessie and Hadji a little less. But I've never let my brain go too far down the path of what I'll do after this summer. Once they're all gone."

Estella smiled to herself. Shocked, but happy that he kept going.

"Is staying for Benton enough?" she asked boldly.

Race sighed again. Already knowing that was the question he needed to answer. "Benton has been slowly expanding my role for years. Private security comes first, but I've also gotten involved in a several R&D projects. Benton has always indicated that he'd like that role to continue."

"Is that enough?" she asked again.

"It's very interesting," he responded. "Challenging too."

"Why did you stay in the first place?" she tried instead.

Race took a deep breath. Thinking back. "Jonny," he said simply. "I couldn't leave him. I knew he needed me. And then Jess came," he smiled. "It became home fast."

"Are you thinking of going back to the agency?" she asked and then held her breath. Unsure of why she was so worried to hear the answer.

"It crossed my mind," he admitted. And then silence descended again.

"You weren't happy at the agency," she said nervously. "You were driven and intense and making a difference and part of a brotherhood," she clarified. "But you weren't happy, Roger. Those kids made you happy."

Race stayed quiet and Estella tried not to overthink her words or regret them. She just hoped he weighed them carefully before deciding.

"Want to go see our daughter?" she asked eventually.

"Yes," he smiled, pulling her off the picnic table and leading the way. Feeling better than he had all day. He could also feel the hair on the back of his arms standing as she walked behind him. An electrical current that he knew he should ignore. But he did not want to.

He started pushing through the door to head back inside, but stopped halfway through and turned on her. He pressed his hand into her stomach gently and guided her to the nearest dark corner. He had taken her by surprise and she went with it, but that was all he planned to spring on her. He stood as close as he could get without completely invading her personal space and stared down at her seriously. "You made me happy too. I just fucked it up."

"I fucked it up too." She kissed him this time and he sank into it with abandon. Wrapping both arms around her waist and crushing her to his chest.

XXX

Jessie could feel his eyes on her as the doctor performed the exam. She was uncomfortable and knew he could tell. When she glanced over to give him a weak smile, he looked like he wanted to jump out of his own skin. Once the doctor left, the tears overwhelmed her. A mixture of her own discomfort and his. She did not want him to see her crying again. But she also did not want him to leave. The only recourse she had was to pull her knees to her chest and bury her face away.

Jonny froze. Expecting a battle not a breakdown. He thought the exam was just the eye of the storm before she exploded on him.

"Baby," he immediately softened and went to her, sitting on the bed. He tried to hug her, but she tightened herself more into a ball to avoid him. "Hey…come here." He tugged at her ankles gently. "Please?"

She gave in easier than she did to most things. Uncurling and then wrapping her arms around his neck. Jonny pulled her even closer and rubbed her back cautiously. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. That's the last thing…"

"I just wanna go home," she interrupted in a small voice that tore through him.

He sat back and enveloped her face in his hands. Wiping tears away with his thumbs. "You can't spare these fluids," he tried to tease. "They'll hook you back up."

She did not laugh or even crack a smile. She did lean back and push his hands aside passively though. "Can I have some time alone?" she asked.

"No," he told her softly. She shot him an angry look that faded quickly. "What did I say wrong?" he asked next. Wanting to know and wanting to keep her talking.

"Where is everyone?" she deflected.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Your mom was the only one here when I woke up. She went to get the doctor. Probably looking for your dad now."

Jessie nodded lightly. The only indication that she had heard what he said. "Can you get me more water?"

He did and then watched her drink it slowly while staring at her lap. "I can't help if you don't tell me," he urged.

"I'm tired," she deflected again.

"You're being a hypocrite," he snapped.

Her eyes widened at his tone and then so did his. He did not mean to lose his temper. He stood and paced the room a few times to calm down. Mad at himself for getting frustrated with her. Surprised that she had not chewed him out for it yet. He needed a different approach. He came back and sat on her bed. Waiting until she looked at him. "Remember this morning when I really didn't want to discuss how I was feeling and you pushed me until I did?" he prompted.

"You gonna force me to do something I don't wanna do?" she said dryly.

He cleared his throat. That one hurt. "I felt better after talking to you. That's all, Jess."

She released a shaky breath. Feeling guilty. Her eyes were glowing with unshed tears and looked even greener because she was so pale. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Your eyes are killing me," he admitted, looking away. "We'll be home soon, Jess. Let me take care of you until then at least. Please?"

"Reset?" she asked softly.

He leaned his forehead against hers gently. "I'd really like that."

"I didn't mean it," she whispered.

"I know," he whispered back. "What did I say wrong before?" he asked again.

"Nothing," she sighed.

"That's obviously untrue," he said calmly. "Tell me. So I don't make the same mistake twice," he added.

"You didn't do anything wrong," she told him.

"I appreciate the defense," he smiled. "But I'm trying to be logical here, babe. Making an observation, assessing a root cause and then developing an action plan."

"So romantic," she cracked a smile.

"I thought you'd like it," he laughed.

"I do," she sobered. "I just…"

"I know this sucks," Jonny pursed his lips. "But we have to be honest with each other. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'll try harder not to get frustrated," he promised.

"I understand why you did," she swallowed back tears. "This isn't new territory for us."

"No," he sighed. "It's not."

"I WANT to…I swear," she cried. "Please be patient with me?"

"I'll be your punching bag or your sounding board," he promised. "When you choose punching bag, I'll keep taking the hits until you're ready to talk. Either way, I'm not going anywhere."

She closed her eyes and let a few more tears slip out. "I love you."

"I know how hard this is," he sympathized. "I didn't want to talk about any of that earlier…didn't want you to hear it. Every instinct told me to shut down. Protect you from it, but I'm trying to fight that impulse…your dad gave me some advice about how to handle this and…I'm really trying…" he trailed off.

That caught her attention fast. "You talked to my dad about this?"

Jonny shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I listened while he advised me unsolicited is more like it," he chuckled. "At least, I think that's how it went down. Mostly a blur to be honest, but I remember all the important points."

"Which are?" she prompted.

"Mostly that I need to talk," he sighed. "Especially when I don't want to. That I shouldn't justify not talking as protecting you. That it's okay to lose my temper. It's okay to walk away and catch my breath too."

"I feel a 'but' coming on," she grinned.

"But," he smiled. "If I walk away, be prepared to talk about it when I get back. Because you'll expect me to talk about it. You'll need me to talk about it." He stared at her as he said it. "Sound about right?"

"Yeah," she nodded and grabbed both his hands. "Sounds pretty accurate."

"Jess…it HAS to go both ways."

"I know," she was still nodding. She had come to that conclusion on her own. "That actually sounds pretty fair, babe. Just a little scary."

"The consequence of shutting down scares me more," he told her honestly.

"Jonny?" Her brow furrowed.

He took a quick peek over his shoulder to make sure they were still alone. "Losing the love of your life anyway," he swallowed and watched her face smooth in realization. "He regrets it. Silence creates distance too. I don't want that between us any more than I wanted three thousand miles between us. You solved the miles part, love. We're gonna have to work together on the rest," he shrugged. "I need my partner in crime. My penguin in crime."

Jessie leaned back and covered her face with both hands. Laughing out loud. "That was so lame, Jonny Quest." When she finished laughing, she dropped her hands to find him hovering with a giant grin on his face. "How do you come off so smooth while saying such dumb things?"

"Because you love me," he chuckled. "I think it's like the beer goggle effect. I'm screwed if you lose your goggles."

"I promise to hold on tight," she smiled.

"Good," he breathed. "Because after everything we've been through…I can't lose you anyway. It'd kill me."

"Jonny…you won't," she swore.

He looked over his shoulder again nervously. "Don't tell your dad what I said, Jess. I'm serious."

Jessie pulled him into another tight hug. "I won't," she promised. "She regrets it too," Jessie whispered like it was a secret they shared. "She wouldn't come right out and say it…too stubborn." They both sat back and grinned. "…but she might as well have."

Jonny trailed his knuckles down the side of her face slowly. "I love you so much, beautiful." She gave him a big smile at that. "Now tell me what I did to piss you off, huh?"

She laughed at that too. "Thank you for making me laugh."

"Come on," he stretched his arms out wide. "I can take it, baby."

"I don't want to make a bigger deal about it than it was, Jonny. I'm feeling oversensitive." She shook her head. "That's all it was."

"Jess," he pushed.

"What?"

"Talk to me."

She nodded and he waited patiently as she collected her thoughts. She closed her eyes and released a long breath before talking. "You said…that being stubborn wasn't an effective strategy," she started. "…but that was…my only strategy, Jonny. I was literally trapped with no viable options."

Jonny wanted to clarify his comment. That he only meant it was not a good strategy with the doctors. But he realized quickly that would not help and he was also distracted by the way her breathing had picked up as she said it. He turned her hands over and pressed his thumbs into the pressure points on her hands. He watched her face and she was not relaxing. Her eyes were still closed and he could see them racing beneath her lids.

"You're the strongest and most determined person I know," he told her. "I know I joke around a lot about you being stubborn, but nine times out of ten it's just your strength shining through. I allow that line to be blurred too much, Jessie." He paused to collect himself. Tears were running down his face now too, but he refused to let go of her hands to wipe them away. "I need you to know it's one of my favorite things about you," his voice shook and that made her open her eyes. "And I'm not just saying this because you're upset. You're a force of nature, baby."

She stared at him sadly. She did not feel worthy of that compliment right then.

"You said something like 'just do what they say'…," she continued and trailed off quickly. Looking down at their joined hands. "I was trapped. I had no control. And now I feel trapped in this room. I want that feeling to go away. I want control back," she finished heavily.

Jonny stared at her. His mind was racing as he tried to figure out how to respond.

Jessie saw the wheels turning inside him. "There's no magic thing to say, babe. You make me feel better just by holding my hands."

"Good…now keep going," he insisted.

She swallowed. "You said…Look, I agree that ripping out my IV wasn't exactly a WIN…" she trailed off again and fought to keep more tears from falling.

"Fuck," he hung his head. "You did that for me."

"It was a very unsuccessful escape attempt," she laughed at herself. "I think I got two feet. Wasted all my energy getting everyone out of my room."

"Which is insanely impressive by the way…in retrospect," he praised. "Especially since I warned them all to watch you close because you'd try just that…I guess my letter didn't work?"

She smiled thinking about his words. "Hadj gave it to me after the fact, but I don't think it would've stopped me to be honest. I was on a mission and convinced that I was doing the right thing."

Jonny shrugged. Understanding. "I would've done the same thing. I was just hoping to slow you down. I knew keeping you here would be a hard sell if I took too long."

"I really loved that letter though," she sidetracked. "Really. I could get used to that."

"You want me to write you love letters?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to it," she rolled her eyes.

"Alright," he winked and then took a deep breath. "So…it was literally every SINGLE word out of my mouth that upset you?" He cleared his throat. "I need to step up my game."

"Baby…I would've found a way to pick apart anything you said. Because I want to go HOME. Nothing you say changes that or makes me feel better about being stuck here."

"Fair enough," he nodded. "Thank you for telling me. I think this is like the big professions. Can only get easier, right?"

"Here's hoping." Her eyes welled up with tears again.

Jonny leaned his forehead against hers and felt himself getting more emotional than he wanted.

"We'll be okay?" her voice shook.

He tried to clear that emotion from his throat before responding, but he failed. "We bend. We don't break."

XXX

A discreet cough followed by a firm 'excuse me' reminded Race where he was. He leaned away from Estella reluctantly and shot the nurse a charming smile.

"Apologies," he grinned. "It's been a stressful day."

The nurse shot them a disapproving look and then walked away.

Estella started to laugh uncontrollably once the nurse was out of earshot. It was infectious.

"You alright there," Race teased.

"Did we really just get scolded for making out like we're teenagers?" she chuckled.

Race shrugged. "That's the least offensive thing I've ever gotten scolded for," he quipped.

She found herself immediately drawn in by the charm she remembered so clearly. "What are we doing?" she sobered.

Race licked his lips and stared at his feet a second before answering. "Can we overanalyze it later?"

"Sure," she conceded, following him back to Jessie's room. Feeling giddy. And then feeling guilty for feeling giddy.

All thoughts of guilt and giddiness went out the window when they walked back into the room though. Jonny and Jessie were hugging. It was clear they had both been crying. Pulling away from each other and wiping their faces at the intrusion.

Estella glanced up at Race and watched him watching them. Then she put a hand on his back and pushed him lightly forward. Whispering, "I think you're up, dad."


	23. Flashback Outtake 3

**AN: A very quick blip because I felt like writing and getting something out there. So I was about an hour away from posting my next full chapter (and it's a big one – I think over 30 pages)…when my computer dies. Hoping it will be saved this week. Fingers crossed. Until then…just some fun…Random outtake from sometime in my universe.**

Jonny plopped down on the center of the baby blue couch in his room. He placed his books on the cushion to his right and looked around with a happy sigh.

He was a lucky man. The setting sun was shining through his large bay window. He had a great entertainment center all to himself. A private bathroom where he did not plan on showering alone in a few hours. And a big comfortable bed where he did not plan on sleeping alone after that shower. He tugged at his collar. Sweating already.

He was sweating more by the time she walked in, but all he could do was grin at the sight of her. She sat on the last free cushion, reaching over him in a teasing fashion to lay her books next to his. Then she sat back and curled her legs beneath her. She was wearing a light green slip. Lacey around her chest, but the rest looked like silk to. He wanted to touch it and find out. He wanted to rip it off even more.

They stared at each other for a heated moment and then started to laugh at the contradiction before them.

"You're gonna lose strip studying REAL fast," Jonny pointed out.

Jessie scrunched up her nose playfully. "Will either of us REALLY lose?" she challenged. Biting her lip to tease him some more.

At that, Jonny unceremoniously swiped all their books onto the floor. "Let's just fuck right now," he growled. Reaching for her hurriedly.

"Quest!" she yelled. Smacking his hands away and crossing her arms.

He did not know if it was his words or his actions that she protested, but he knew for certain that she was not mad. He slid a few inches closer. "I love you, baby."

She braced her palm on his neck to keep him from moving any closer and then slipped her fingers under his collar. "I love you too, baby." Then she laughed again. "How many shirts are you wearing?"

"Four. I decided on a different strategy," he chuckled.

"Clearly," she mocked. "I thought I'd find you in nothing but boxers honestly."

"I considered that option too, love."

She sat back. Pushing him away, biting her lip harder this time and then pointing to her books. "Quiz me," she told him.

Jonny sighed, but complied. He picked up her history book slowly. Thumbing through it and ignoring the lines she had highlighted. Intent on finding a hard question. He focused on the footnotes. "Alright," he smiled. "Name...the last ever...emperor of China AND when and how he died."

She narrowed her eyes. "That's three questions."

"Need me to start off easier?" he baited.

She shrugged and then answered confidently. "Puyi...1967...cancer and heart disease."

He nodded that she was correct and watched entranced and she reached for the hem of her slip and slowly took it off for him. She was not wearing anything else underneath.

His breathing picked up noticeably as looked her up and down.

She was perched next to him on her knees. Staring at him confidently. Just as confidently as she had answered that ridiculous question. He wanted her on top of him instead. Doing all the work.

"What are you thinking?" she wanted to know.

"That I like your rules to this game," he answered. "And I think you're beautiful."

She raised an eyebrow. "That's not what you were thinking," she accused.

"Yes I was. I was just ALSO thinking...that I want you to ride me like our lives depend on it." He shot her a charming smile as he said it.

"Hmm," she considered and looked him over. Propping her head up against her elbow and the back of the couch. "How many pairs of pants are you wearing?"

He was staring at her nipples now. They hardened under his gaze so he refused to look away, but he heard her trying to hold back a laugh. "Two," he sighed. Sounding miserable. "This is torture."

"At least one of us is going to study tonight," she quipped, reaching for his history book and opening it. "Nothing happens until you're completely naked, babe. Better bring your A-game."

"Can I get multiple choice?" he requested.

"Nope," she giggled. "No concessions. The questions WILL get harder as we go," she warned.

"Me too," he complained.

"Aww...poor baby. Architect of your own misery," she rolled her eyes. "Okay...what state did Washington represent at the Constitutional Convention?"

"Virginia," he smiled, kicking off a shoe. "Next."

She smiled. "Well done, love. Question two..."

XXX

"I want you again," she moaned softly into his ear.

His eyes shot open at the way she said it and he stared hard at the ceiling. His head was thrown back and his arms were spread across the top of the couch. His fingers digging into the fabric.

Her hips were moving at a furious clip. Propelling against him wildly. Using her own hold on the couch as leverage.

They were both out of breath and sweating.

He could tell she was getting tired.

He thought about helping her. He thought about seizing her hips and forcing an even faster pace. Instead, he tightened his grip on the couch and stopped thinking. He just focused on what she was making him feel.

His body was warm and humming. His head was foggy. He felt drunk.

"I want you again," she whispered. Almost incoherently. Shifting her lips from his ear to his neck and rocking her hips a little faster. "Jonny...please."

He laughed from the back of his throat, but it died as a low groan when she nipped at his skin. "I'm still inside you," he panted. Voice gruffer than normal. "Should we… finish round one first?" Knuckles turning white to keep from touching her and taking control. She felt so good and he was about to lose it. He spread his legs wider.

She faltered, but only for a second. Then she continued moving at a slower pace. Catching her breath. She lifted her head lazily and he did the same.

Jonny pressed their foreheads together and finally moved his hands to her hips to help his tired girl. Meeting each of her thrusts in kind and watching her face closely as he did it. Her eyes were closed, but she was smiling.

"Please," she begged. "Let's start over and never finish." But she made no move to stop or start over.

Her hands dropped from the couch and came around him. Holding onto him tightly instead. Moving faster, but less controlled.

It turned him on even more when she lost control.

"Please..."

"You never want to finish?" he swallowed hard. Not following. "Not sure if that's crazy or greedy."

She finally opened her eyes and gave him a confused look. "What?"

"You said..."

"Shh..." she cut him off. "Just fuck me."

Jonny bucked up erratically. He flung them off the couch and onto the floor. They were a tangled mess of limbs for a minute. Pushing against each other and into each other. Figuring out what felt best without slowing down. Seeking their own pleasure.

They got a healthy rhythm going once he settled between her legs and wrapped an arm tightly around her waist. That put him in control. Short, but hard thrusts.

"Jonny!" Her head fell to the side and his lips found her neck. He sucked firmly and his other hand found its way to her neck to hold her head where he wanted it while he made his mark on her.

"Uh," she moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around his. Locking her ankles with his.

That made him push up and look at her face again. She was focused and mostly holding her breath. Every few seconds she would release a breath, dig her nails into his skin and make a soft noise that drove him insane.

Then his eyes roamed south. Bright red nipples against pale skin. Skin that was glistening from exertion. It was not a vision he would soon forget.

"I love you," she whispered.

An instinct to pick her up off the ground and take her to his bed went through his body. But another, more primal, instinct won out when he felt one of her hands drop away from him and then he saw it heading between them.

He dropped his head between his shoulders and stared down, making sure that her clit hit his pelvis hard before she could touch herself. He considered it a victory when she moaned loudly again and her hand fell to the floor and fisted his carpet.

He did not stop until she unraveled beneath him. Then it was his turn to be loud. He could not help it. Absolutely nothing compared to the feeling of being squeezed by her because he was making her come.

He felt out of control and suddenly understood what she meant about not wanting it to end. Even though the end was the best part. Orgasm ripped through his body intensely. He kept rocking into her after he finished. Until he felt both of her hands brace against him.

"Baby?" she asked.

He collapsed on top of her in response. Burying his head in her neck and breathing heavily. A heap of deadweight. She stroked his head and his back as he recovered.

He loved her.

"I worship you," he praised. He felt her laugh.

Then Jessie turned her head and kissed his ear. "You were incredible, Quest. Every time I think it can't any better..." she trailed off with a happy sigh. He kissed her shoulder firmly. "And it's so sexy when you get loud," she added. "I love hearing you."

He rolled onto his side, but kept her close. She kissed him slow and he drowned in it. Still feeling drunk.

"What are you thinking?" she asked after a quiet moment.

He grinned. "That I'll literally NEVER forget that Washington represented Virginia at the Constitutional Convention."

She laughed loudly. A big belly laugh. He pulled her even closer and enjoyed it.

"I'm never letting you go, Bannon."

Her laughter died down and she relaxed into his embrace. It was a while before she answered. When she did, he almost did not hear her.

"Promise?" she asked softly. Just as softly as she had told him she wanted him again.

He did not hesitate. "I promise, baby."


	24. Chapter 24 - Outtake

**AN: Ugh…my computer is STILL with data recovery. Who knew that process took so long? Still hoping to recover my next fully written chapter so I don't have to re-write. At this point, don't even remember what I wrote. Haha. This is mindless drabble to keep me motivated.**

"You look…," Jonny shook his head in awe of her as a smile crept onto his face. "I love you, beautiful girl."

She was sitting at her vanity. Curling her hair. She met his eyes in the mirror and held his gaze for a moment before responding. He was leaning against her doorway. Watching her get ready for the party.

"I love you too," she told him. "Now go get changed. Your dad wants us downstairs before guests start arriving."

Jonny looked up at the ceiling. "That's the last thing I want to do," he sighed overdramatically, walking into the room.

She spun around in her chair to face him. "I suppose that's my fault?" she raised an eyebrow.

He got down on his haunches in front of her. Lightly gripping her knees. "Completely your fault," he agreed.

"Sorry about that," she whispered.

"I'm not," he whispered back and then closed his eyes as she wrapped her hands around his face. Enjoying her touch. She leaned forward and planted a long kiss on his forehead. "I want you, Jessie."

"I want you too, babe."

XXX

He was back to leaning against a doorway and staring at her an hour into the evening. She was moving around the living room with his father. Being introduced to big donors and other party goers. Jonny had no interest in participating, but he loved watching her work the room.

His heart jumped each time she sought out his eyes and gave him a big smile. He was so focused on her that he did not notice Race saddle up beside him.

"Having fun?" Race asked sarcastically.

"About as much as you," Jonny grumbled. "I know you hate it when he does these here."

"Security nightmare," Race admitted. "But keeps me on my toes."

"There's that," Jonny laughed.

"What's going on with you?" Race changed gears.

"Hmm?" Jonny looked at him and furrowed his brow.

"You've been distracted all day," Race pointed out.

Jonny shrugged and then turned back to Jessie. He was distracted. Had been since earlier that day when she told him she was ready to have sex. He wanted to do it as soon as the words were out of her mouth. He did not want to wait a second longer than he already had, but she wanted perfect and he wanted to make her happy. His want was more than physical, but the physical had been overwhelming him since she said it. Thinking about it was making him hard nonstop. Despite the fact that there were two hundred people in the house. Despite the fact that he could still feel himself slipping from her hands a few hours earlier and then her mouth a few hours after that. Satisfied. Despite the fact that her father was so close. Too close. His girl was consuming him.

Those thoughts and desires were not new. He had been dealing with them for years. He knew how to control them. But he could not move them from the front of his brain. Not since she had said it. Out loud. It was finally real and only a small matter of time before he knew for sure how it felt to be with her.

"She looks beautiful in that dress," Race commented when Jonny did not offer more.

The dress was long, black and glittering. Her makeup was light and her hair was curled.

"She does," Jonny grinned. "Like a movie star."

Race clasped a hand down on Jonny's shoulder and then left him to his thoughts.

Eventually, her eyes settled on him for more than just a glance and she cut through the crowd on a mission. Jonny took a deep breath and waited patiently. He desperately wanted to whisk her away.

"I've missed you tonight, Quest." She said it as soon as she was within earshot.

He pulled her tight against him a heartbeat later. "I've been close," he assured.

Her eyes went wide. A little surprised. He made no attempt to conceal his arousal from her. In fact, he pressed into her more. Needing the contact. "Jonny," she admonished quietly.

Jonny swallowed before responding. Hyper aware that they were not alone. "I don't want to pressure you…but I'm having trouble reining it in, babe. I promise…promise that I'll get my shit together. I'm just…all I can think about…"

"Is taking my dress off?" she teased. "Feeling it hit your feet?" she prodded. Using his words from earlier against him.

"I…you…you took me off guard today. In a good way…" he fumbled.

She kissed him to save him from having to explain further. She rubbed the back of this head lovingly and kissed him slow. In front of everyone.

He cleared his throat when she ended it. "Doesn't help my current predicament," he smiled against her lips and could feel his breathing pick up.

She leaned away to create space between them and he rushed to eliminate it. "Babe," she tensed and fisted her hands against his chest. "I was serious before. I'm ready, but not tonight." She added firmly, but softly. "That being said," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What can I do for you?"

"Hmm?" he was still unfocused.

She chuckled. "Ask for something smaller, love."

Jonny's eyes raced around the room instinctively to see if anyone was watching them. Namely her father. When he did not see any warning signs, he gripped one of her hands and led her from the doorway. Down the hallway, through the kitchen, into and across the garage. He raced them to the back of the house where they could be alone. He heard her laughing and the clicking of her heels behind him.

He pushed her into the first dark corner he saw once the noise died down. They were close to the back stairs and he secretly hoped she would ask him to take her to his bed. He wrapped his hands around her neck lightly and tilted her head up. He kissed her deeply and slow. Massaging her tongue with his. Trapping her bottom lip between his and then pulling away deliberately. Catching his breath against her lips and then diving back in for more.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Mmm," she sighed into his kiss. Gripping the back of his head.

He pressed her further against the wall and trailed one hand to her hip. Pulling her against his erection. Moaning into the kiss. Desperately wanting to move his own hips. But he stayed stationary and continued to pull her against him instead.

He moved his lips to her shoulder when he needed to catch his breath again. He kissed her skin and pushed the strap of her dress down when it got in his way.

"Jonny!" It was half warning and half ecstasy. "Baby…baby," she was breathing heavily and sounded unsure.

"Do you trust me?" he asked quietly. Freezing.

"Yes," she answered without hesitation. Her head lulled to the side to further accommodate his kisses.

"Trust me," he told her. "I won't take it too far until you ask me to. I promise you, Jessie."

"I know. I love you so much," she professed. Then she shifted her hands to his hips and began sinking to the ground.

He gripped her shoulders to stop her. "No."

She met his eyes with a confused stare. "You DON'T want a blowjob? I never thought I'd see the day," she teased.

Jonny swallowed hard and then closed his eyes for a moment. She searched his when they opened again. "I…don't think I can just stand still," he admitted honestly.

She searched for another moment more before responding. "Meet me on the third floor. I'll make sure the coast is clear," she grinned. Kissing him quickly and then heading back in the direction they had come from.

He slumped against the wall and watched her go. Painfully hard at this point. "Shit," he sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "Get it together, Quest."

He sprinted up to the third floor, but sat down on the top step to wait for her as patiently as he could. It was five minutes at the most, but it felt like longer to Jonny. He smiled when she appeared at the bottom of the stairs. They both stared. Then she kicked off her heels and ran to him.

He stood in time to catch her. Sweep her into his arms and onto the landing. He kissed her blindly. Walking backwards until she hit something solid. Sighing in relief when all he needed to do was take one step closer.

She was flush against him. Trapped between his body and the wall. Her head in his hands. He felt warm all over. His heart was pounding and his dick was throbbing. He released her lips and then stared at them intently as he tried to catch his breath. He saw her bite her bottom lip and felt her graze her fingertips along the back of his hands. Each action seemed more intense than the last. Designed to drive him crazy with need.

She wrapped a leg around his waist and he encouraged the move. Hiking it up higher, pressing further into her and burying his groan in her neck. Breathing in the scent of perfumed skin.

"I love you," he mumbled.

"I love you more," she held on tighter.

Jonny reached for the zipper of her dress and undid it slowly. He let go of her leg and went for the straps. Pushing them off her shoulders and letting the dress fall. It caught on her waist. He stepped back and pressed his hands into the fabric until it fell the rest of the way.

He swallowed hard when the dress hit his feet and stared down between them to watch her kick it away. Then she took control and he let her. He needed her to take the lead.

He watched in awe as she removed her underwear and bra too. As she took deep breaths and her nipples peaked. Then she gripped his lapels and kissed him again. She led him into the nearest room and he kicked the door shut behind him. He felt like he was floating until he had her pressed against another wall.

He came up for air and stared at the wall while she undressed him. First, pushing his jacket to the ground and then undoing his tie. She unbuttoned his dress shirt next. Spreading it wide and then slipping her hands beneath his undershirt to caress his abs briefly before reaching for his pants. It felt like forever to him by the time his pants were off. He had regained some of his composure. At least enough to look around and realize they were in a bathroom. Pressed between the door and the sink.

He lost some of that composure when she reached into his boxers. Her warm hand wrapped around him and it was like heaven when she pulled him out. He released a long low breath.

"Pick me up," she whispered. He did and she crossed her legs around his waist tightly. Then she wrapped her hands around his face and scratched lightly until his eyes met hers. He searched them and tried to figure out what she would do next.

He could tell that she was nervous. "You're so beautiful, baby."

She smiled. "I want to make you happy," she professed.

"You do," he grinned. "Constantly. Want me to write a list, love? I could have it to you by morning," he teased. "All the reasons why."

"That won't be necessary," she chuckled.

He watched her reach toward the sink and pump the soap dispenser a few times. Then she reached between them again and gripped him.

He closed his eyes at the sensation. She guided him close to her center and tightened her grasp. Close enough that he could feel her heat. He put a hand on her hip and closed his eyes.

"I trust you," she whispered.

He loved her for trusting him. For giving him what he needed. As much as she could. He pushed into her hand and pulled her closer at the same time. His eyes fluttered as he imagined how it would really feel.

"I know it's not the same," she told him quietly.

"Jessie," he moaned. Dropping his head to her shoulder and moving faster. "You feel perfect," he praised. He lost himself in the sensation of her. In the fantasy and the reality. It did not take long. The build-up was too much for him to handle. He came hard. Calling out her name and then unceremoniously dropping to his knees in front of her. Holding onto her hips for dear life. Like it was the only thing keeping him upright?

They had never done that before. But he already wanted to do it again. His head was still swimming as he caught his breath and she ran her hands lovingly through his hair.

Jonny pitched forward and she fisted his hair to hold him back. "You don't have to," she breathed.

"I fucking want to," he growled. Spreading her legs and kissing her passionately. The sounds she made spurred him on. The way she gripped the back of his head spurred him on. When he looked up, her other hand was holding onto the sink. Her eyes were focused on the mirror on the back of the door. She was watching him. That really spurred him on. Until she was the one weak in the knees.

XXX

"You okay?" Jonny whispered, wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"I am," she answered quietly in his ear. "You're gonna have to let me leave the bathroom though. Put my clothes back on."

"In a minute," he sighed. "I'm not ready to let go."

"A minute only. So did I quell the beast?" she teased.

"For tonight," he shot back. "Although I make no promises if you keep pressing all this beautiful nakedness against me."

"I'm gonna punch you," she giggled. "Get off me. Disengage."

"No," he grumbled. "I still have thirty seconds on the clock."

"You're so silly."

He pulled back to look her in the eyes. "You make me so happy," he told her again. "Every single day."

"Good," she beamed.

 **AN: In case you missed it, I did write an outtake a while back for the conversation they had earlier in this day too.**


	25. Chapter 25 - Chapter 35 alt

**AN: So I finally got my computer back with the original version of Chapter 35 on it. Figured I'd post as an outtake since I spent so much time on it before said computer died. Hits on all the same key plot points, but the dialogue is a bit different. Different enough that I thought some folks may want to read.**

Race did not need Estella to prompt him. Every cell in his body knew to push forward and comfort them. But he did find himself at a loss for the best way to start the conversation and he wished that Benton was there. So they could divide and conquer. Give them both the attention they clearly needed instead of a split focus.

It was only a few seconds before Race acted, but for a man that successfully reacted on instinct alone in most situations that felt like an eternity of indecision.

XXX

When Jonny realized that her parents were back, he turned his head away from Jessie. He focused on the wall and wiped at his face. Immediately on edge. He was not ready for the full family reunion yet, but he felt like he had to be. For her. He just needed a moment to collect himself.

He turned back to her just as fast, kissing her cheek and then leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "I need a minute, Ace. Is that okay?" He froze and waited. He needed her to say it was alright first.

She did not want him to leave, but she could not ignore the discomfort in his voice either. She kissed his ear and swallowed back the selfish impulse to say no. To keep him close. "Go," she whispered back. "I love you."

He did not go far, pivoting off her bed and right into the bathroom without looking at Race or Estella. He shut the door and locked it. He turned on the air vent and then the shower too. Focusing on the white noise to slow his racing pulse. He sat down and leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths through his nose. After getting some sleep and getting his girl to talk to him honestly, he was starting to feel like himself again. Finally.

That meant he wanted to hold it together in front of everyone. He also wanted to stay right by her side every second while she was upset, which was the real problem. Because he knew without a doubt that he could not do both successfully. His current emotional state was directly tied to hers. He could keep it together if she did, but he could also lose it just as easily. And the risk of that was high since she was all over the place. Angry with him one second and begging him not to leave the next.

It hurt him to watch her struggle. To not be able to make it go away with a sweet gesture or a stupid joke designed to brighten her day. And it was affecting him physically. There was a searing pain that shot through his side every few moments and his head had been throbbing for days. It was getting harder to ignore now that she was safe and he was not falling over tired. He felt like shit and when he thought about the sadness she had been carrying around on her face on top of that…

He released another long breath, which was hard since he felt like Race was sitting on top of his chest. Weighing him down. Then he forced a small smile.

'This IS what it feels like to love someone else more than yourself,' he thought. Not for the first time. Chuckling without humor. Knowing that love made him lucky. Even when it contributed to him feeling like shit.

"Keep it together, Quest. Come on."

That mantra had kept him going long enough to find her. He needed it for this part too. To move forward with her. But for each step forward, he felt like an emotional reaction took him by surprise and violently pushed him three steps back. It was frustrating. And he had snapped at her, calling her a hypocrite, because of that frustration.

'That shouldn't have happened,' he thought. He was all over the place too and struggling not to hate himself for it.

Part of him knew he was being ridiculous. No dust had settled. It had only been twelve hours since she was truly back in his arms. And they had spent most of that time together sleeping. Not enough time to acclimate or digest everything that had happened to them. It had barely been twenty-four hours since he got her out of there alive.

His mind immediately jumped back to the springhouse. The musty smell and the damp air. Witnessing Brenda's assault. Helpless to stop it. Clay…his remorseless stare and then his dead stare. Jessie…tied down and…

'Shut up. Shut up,' he told himself. Trying to push those thoughts from his mind. 'You need to be stronger than this…you have to be.'

He focused on the blackness of his eyelids next and tried again to slow his racing heart. 'Just focus on her. You can do that. That's like breathing.' He could feel himself relaxing as he thought about her.

 _Jonny felt his facial expression change as she walked down the stairs of the Compound in a black dress he had never seen her in before. His eyes widened and his lips parted enough that the next breath he took was a loud one._

" _You look amazing," he swallowed and shook his head. Like he was confused. Like it was the first time he had seen her dressed up. She stopped short on the stairs at his compliment and gave him a soft smile. His only indication that he had said it out loud. That had not been his intention, but the words came out in an awkward rush anyway. Without a second thought. His reaction to how incredible she looked took him by surprise. He could not recall ever feeling quite that way. Struggling to put his finger on the best word to describe it._

 _He was frozen in place and staring at her. A playful slap upside his head brought him back to reality. Courtesy of Race. "Close your damned mouth, Romeo."_

" _DAD," Jessie yelled. But Race was out the door to wait for them before she made it the rest of the way down the stairs._

 _Jonny's eyes never left her. "Are you walking towards me in slow motion right now?" he teased. "Or is my brain doing that on its own?"_

" _Shut up," she laughed. Reaching him and then gripping the lapels on his tuxedo. She was not much shorter than him in her heels, but still had to lift up on her toes a bit for a quick kiss. He leaned down for another before her heels touched the ground._

 _She smiled into his eager kiss and pulled on his lapels to keep him close. He wrapped his hands around her face, but only briefly. Ending the embrace reluctantly before Race came looking for them. "Hi," he whispered._

 _She bit her lip and flattened her hands against his chest to fix his lapels. "You look so handsome."_

 _Jonny looked her up and down. "New dress?"_

 _She nodded. "You like?"_

" _It's okay," he shrugged noncommittally._

 _She punched him in the stomach and rolled her eyes before walking away with a laugh._

" _Baby," he admonished, crouching over slightly and holding his stomach. "Between you and your dad…. Come on."_

" _Sorry, love." She kept walking._

" _No. You're not," he trotted to keep up with her, throwing an arm across her shoulders as they walked out the front door. A limo was waiting in the driveway to take them to another boring fundraiser. Jonny always felt up for supporting a good cause, but he could do without the schmoozing. "Don't you need a jacket?" he asked._

" _It's eighty degrees out, Quest. Don't be ridiculous," she slapped his butt and giggled._

" _Right," he sighed. "Ya know, I thought you'd STOP hitting me once we started sleeping together," he whispered._

" _I never agreed to those terms," she teased. "If that's part of the deal, well…"_

 _He cut her off, sliding his arm down her back and around her waist instead. He spun her around in a quick circle and she laughed. Then he leaned down and whispered into her hair. "You don't need to keep hitting me to show how much you like me. Letting me inside you is proof enough." She flushed at his words and he grinned._

" _Will you two get in the damned car," Race demanded. "Let's go!"_

" _What's his problem," Jonny grumbled. "I'm the one getting slapped or punched every two minutes."_

 _Jessie cleared her throat. "You mean besides the fact that he'd choose torture over attending another fundraiser?"_

" _He's not the only one," Jonny complained. "These things are getting old."_

" _Look on the bright side," she reasoned and picked up the pace. "We get to network with some pretty impressive people."_

" _That's your bright side. Not mine," he shot back. "Impressive people who think they're impressive and love to talk about it are of little interest to me."_

" _I know," she admitted. "It's not about that. Jonny…"_

" _Babe, I understand the concept of networking," he interrupted. "But I don't care to do it EVERY other Saturday night of our last summer together."_

" _It's not our last summer together," she softened._

" _You know what I mean," he told her, opening the car door and helping her into the limo. He slid in beside her and went quiet. The way he always did when his mind raced over the reality that she was leaving soon. During the ride, he noticed her inquisitive stares out of the corner of his eye. He stayed quiet. She laced her fingers through his and squeezed._

 _Jonny pulled himself out of the funk by the time they arrived. It never made him feel better to wallow in it anyway. She squeezed his hand again as they walked into the party and did not let go when Benton introduced them to the host. They broke off on their own thirty seconds after it was socially acceptable._

" _Jonny…"_

" _Mine is you," he rushed._

" _Hmm?" She gave him a confused stare._

" _My bright side," he explained. "Yours is networking. Mine's you in this dress."_

 _Her face morphed from confusion into that soft smile again and she blushed. "I love you, Quest."_

 _XXX_

Race and Estella approached slowly and Jessie avoided eye contact expertly. At first by staring hard at the closed bathroom door and then by shifting her gaze down to her lap when her parents sat on either side of her bed.

Estella grabbed her daughter's hand and allowed herself a small smile when Jessie gave it a squeeze.

Race shifted closer, but did not touch her. "Look at me?" he asked quietly.

She did and the sad look on her father's face overwhelmed her immediately. "Damnit," Jessie whispered defeatedly and closed her eyes. She did not bother wiping at her face this time. Not seeing the point.

Race lifted a hand to do it himself, but dropped it just as fast. Digging his fist into the bed instead.

"How are you feeling?" Estella asked.

Jessie took a while to answer. Waiting until she trusted her voice not to break. She opened her eyes and flicked them to the bathroom door again. "I've had better days," she sighed.

Race turned to look at it too. He did not want to leave her, but offered anyway. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No," she shook her head firmly. "Leave him alone. He's…" she trailed off.

"Jessie?" Estella pushed.

Jessie shrugged and sniffed. "I want to give him space when he needs it, okay?"

"Okay," Estella agreed.

"He's doing his best," Jessie snapped, ripping her hand away and crossing her arms. "Don't give him a hard time, mom. He doesn't deserve it and I won't stand for it at all."

"I wasn't planning to give him a hard time," Estella responded calmly to the outburst. "I was planning to give him a ton of slack actually. He did save my daughter's life after all."

Jessie visibly deflated. Dropping her head. "Sorry," she said lamely. "Reflex."

"It's more than fine," Estella promised and then stood. "I was planning to give you a ton of slack too." She leaned over and kissed Jessie's temple. Jessie leaned into it. "I'll be right back, sweetheart. I need to run to the gift shop." She smiled at Race and then left them to talk.

Race stared at the top of Jessie's head for only a moment before putting two fingers under her chin and lifting her face. Her silent tears just about broke him.

"I don't mean to snap at her like that," Jessie deflected. "I'm not used to her giving him ANY slack…I guess I don't trust it yet."

"I know. More my fault than his," Race offered in Estella's defense. "Obviously."

"That's NEVER been an acceptable reason," she grumbled. "Not to me."

Race sighed deeply and considered his words carefully. "You have so much anger boiling up inside you right now," he started. "Rightfully so and it needs to come out," he continued. "I know you don't want to take it out on Jonny…"

"Why would I?" she interrupted angrily. "He doesn't deserve that," she insisted again.

"He doesn't…but neither does your mother," Race added quietly.

Jessie looked away and dissolved into more tears instead of arguing. After a few minutes of rubbing her back and letting her get it out, Race cleared his throat and gently turned her face back to meet his gaze. "I forget sometimes how much I've come to rely on my training in my normal day-to-day," he swallowed. "I'm not used to being at a disadvantage," he admitted next. Uncomfortably.

"How so?" she perked up a little. Wiping at her face.

"Well," he smiled wryly. "Through careful and painstaking observation over the years…I thought I knew how to make you feel better no matter what the situation. There was a lot of trial and error of course…."

She laughed a little. "You could say that. Remember when you bought me a training bra because you thought it'd make me feel better?"

Race scoffed. "I try not to remember that. Or the three hours I spent in the mall trying to figure out what I should buy in the first place."

Jessie laughed again. Just thinking about that scene. "You must've been so uncomfortable."

He shrugged. "Out of my element certainly. But you're worth it."

Jessie pitched forward and hugged him at that. Taking him by surprise. "Thank you."

Race closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her too. "What can I do?" he asked. He needed her to tell him this time. "You know I'll do anything, right?"

"I always know that," she whispered. "I know it doesn't seem like it to look at me, but I am alright. I promise," she insisted. "It's just been a long few days."

Race sat back and put his hands on her shoulders. "That's an understatement," he offered.

"I suppose," she shrugged.

"You didn't answer my question," he pointed out.

"Because I don't know how," she responded honestly. "I'm not sure what I need. Except to go home and to feel normal again. Any secret spy tricks to help with that?" she quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

He laughed. "Hmm…I've certainly taught you enough to break yourself out and get home, but I wouldn't recommend trying."

She rolled her eyes. "Like I could get through you and Jonny anyway," she sighed. "…in my current state," she quickly amended. "Any other day and you two wouldn't stand a chance."

"Naturally," he smiled proudly and then sobered. "I can't help you with feeling normal either. Because you're special, Jessie."

"Ugh," she giggled. "Such a dad thing to say."

"Sorry," he chuckled. "Couldn't resist."

After a long moment, she stared at him and spoke confidently. "I really am okay. Promise."

He stared back. Wheels spinning. "It's alright to admit that you're not indestructible," he whispered. He needed her to know that. He watched her face change as he said it. Understanding how she felt. "I know it's a…hard pill to swallow."

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I know exactly how hard," he told her outright.

"You do?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes," he swallowed. "I'm far from indestructible. I've just perfected the illusion through years of practice."

"Can you teach me how to do that too?" she asked in a small voice. Hopeful.

"No," he shook his head.

"You said you'd do anything," she pointed out.

He smiled. She was his daughter. "Perspective and time have taught me…" he stopped. Knowing she could never understand what he was about to say without her own perspective and time.

"Dad?"

"Anything doesn't include teaching you a bad habit," he raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was implicit."

"I don't agree that it's a bad habit," she challenged. "It's a tool that could be really valuable in the right situation."

"What does a mechanical engineer need that tool for?" he shot back.

"It's a competitive environment…"

"Which you'll excel in," he cut her off. "Using your given intelligence and confidence. Just like Benton. That's all you need."

Jessie sighed. Knowing that he would not be convinced to change his mind. "You don't want to give me an edge?" Last ditch effort.

"That's not why you're asking to learn," he stated bluntly. "I won't help you shut down on the people who love you, Jess. I know from experience that you'd regret it in the end. But I'll tell you my story sometime." He cocked his head to the side and rolled his eyes. "The version where I'm not infallible. If you want to know…"

She stared at him in shock for a moment. Mouth agape. "I would," she smiled and then relaxed.

Race seized the opportunity, taking a deep breath and then finally asking. "Tell me what happened to you? The truth please."

Her eyes jumped in fear and he almost took the words back until he realized that she was not looking at him any longer. She was looking over his shoulder.

He spun around and understood her reaction. "Shit," he cursed and then turned back to her quickly. Benton and Hadji had not come alone.

Her eyes were closed and she was taking big breaths. "You can do this. You can do this."

"You don't HAVE to do this," Race growled and stood. "I'll get rid of them."

"It's fine," she insisted. He stared at her critically. "I can do this, dad."

The room started to fill with people before either of them could say another word. Benton was the first through the door and offered them both apologetic looks. Hadji did the same, but he went straight to Jessie's side.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "So sorry."

It was so heartfelt she almost started crying again. Instead, she pulled him into a hug and happily buried her head in his shoulder to avoid reality for a few more moments. "For what?" she asked.

"For what happened to you. For not doing more to help. For going along with keeping you in the dark earlier. For everything…" he trailed off.

"Wow," she pulled him closer. "Sounds like you owe me a pretty big favor."

They both laughed and it felt good. "You have nothing to be sorry for," she promised. Lifting her head to look at him while she said it. "You did what you thought was right. Like always. Don't be so hard on yourself. You're as bad as your brother."

"How is he?" Hadji deflected.

"I could tell you, but you already know. You know him as well as me," she shrugged.

Jessie squeezed Hadji's hand and then resolved herself with looking around the room. She stared at the bathroom door first. Thinking about him and worrying about his reaction to a room full of people. Then her eyes fell on her father. His parents were fussing over him so she had a few minutes before they turned on her. Dr. Quest and her other grandmother were hovering close to her bed. Seemingly waiting for her cue. Her friends were milling around behind her family. Her breath hitched when she caught sight of Tyler and her face went white.

'What the hell?' she thought. 'You've got to be kidding me.'

She swallowed and then turned calmly to Hadji who had been watching her. "I'm sorry," he apologized again. "He must've jumped into one of the cars. I didn't notice him in the lobby before we left."

"Get him out of here discreetly?" she asked quietly. "I can't handle Jonny getting arrested twice in one day."

"Of course," he squeezed her hand and then left. Jessie looked at the bathroom door one more time before turning to Dr. Quest with a forced smile.

XXX

"Mom," he grabbed her wrists gently to stop her fussing. "I'm fine. I was never in any danger."

"Don't give me that," she scolded. "You put yourself in danger every single day. You don't get to make me feel crazy for worrying about my kid."

Race sighed and pulled her into another hug. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Sarah let go reluctantly and then wiped at her face with a handkerchief. "I've been driving your father crazy," she laughed.

Race glanced at Jack with a knowing grin. His steadfast father just grinned in return and wrapped an arm around his wife. Race found himself jealous of their relationship and not for the first time.

"How is she?" Sarah asked, glancing at Jessie.

"Strong," Race nodded proudly. "…but overwhelmed," he added. "I'd appreciate it if you could help with keeping this a short visit?"

"Of course," Jack promised. "And Jonny?"

"Same," Race offered. "Taking a shower." Then he turned to check in on Jessie. She was talking to her other grandmother, but nervously glancing in the opposite direction as she spoke.

That was how Race noticed Hadji trying to quietly usher Tyler out of the room. But Tyler was resisting. Race saw red. He stalked over and did not worry about being discreet. He took a different approach than Hadji. Instead of talking, he dug his fingers into Tyler's shoulder and forcefully removed him from the room as everyone watched and Tyler tried to pull away. Race tightened his grip and kept moving until they reached the elevators. Ignoring Tyler's pleas that it hurt. Race slapped the elevator button with his free hand and seethed as they waited.

"You picked the wrong day, boy."

"Why's that?" Tyler asked snidely. Trying unsuccessfully to pull away again. "That hurts," he yelled.

Race whipped his head around and glared until Tyler shrank under his gaze. Then he spoke through his teeth. "Because I need someone to take my anger out on. You're perfect."

The elevator doors opened and Race pushed Tyler in roughly.

"I can see myself out," Tyler announced loudly. Rubbing his injured shoulder. "This is assault."

Race stepped into the elevator with authority. Unconcerned with the accusation or the witnesses. "You're harassing my daughter," Race shot back. Deadly calm. "I'll make sure you leave and stay away…since I wasn't clear the first time you entitled prick."

Tyler instinctively shifted into the corner of the elevator and put his hands up. "Listen…"

"Shut your mouth," Race interrupted, pushing the button that would take them down to the garage.

"Do you know who my father is?" Tyler threatened.

"Yes," Race laughed. "And I don't give a fuck. Now. Shut. Up." The rest of the ride was in silence.

Race laughed again at Tyler's pathetic attempt to bolt when the elevator doors opened to reveal the first floor of the garage. Race gripped the collar of Tyler's t-shirt, pulling him back and then dragging him out into the open space. "You've been SO insistent about inserting yourself into my daughter's life," Race started. "You don't get to run away now. She's said her piece. I think Jonny made his opinion very clear. Now it's my turn…"

"Fine. I'll stay away," Tyler insisted. "She's not worth this."

"Wow," Race huffed. "Your daddy must have a BIG building named after him at Harvard because you're not too bright." Race pressed him – face first – into the nearest cement pillar. Hard. It was painted red with the number one in bright white as a marker for drivers to remember where they parked. The harder Tyler fought, the harder Race pressed. Race stayed quiet until Tyler stopped fighting. He wanted Tyler to listen to his words and internalize them.

"Your dad's in real estate, right? A big success?" he asked rhetorically. "Your mom has a small issue with prescription pills," he continued matter-of-factly. "My guess is that dad's mistress in New York doesn't help with that."

Tyler started to fight again, but Race took the same tactic. Pressing him into the cement hard until he tired himself out. Then Race continued as if they were having a casual conversation.

"You have two younger sisters. Natalie and Rebecca. They're both really into soccer right now. You run a small business on the side at school. Not QUITE legal, is it? Want me to keep going?"

"How do you know all that?" Tyler asked nervously. At least he was smart enough not to deny it.

"Did Jessie ever tell you what I do?" Race asked quietly. But it sounded more like a threat.

"No," Tyler offered.

"I remove bad people from the lives of good people," Race said simply. "By whatever means necessary. And since you don't have the common decency to stay away on your own, know that I WILL ruin your life and not lose one wink of sleep over it if I ever see you again." He let go and took a step back.

Tyler turned around slowly and then scampered off without looking back.

Race watched Tyler run, but it did not have the desired effect of making him feel better. Instead, he thought about the conversation he had tried to start with Jessie before they were interrupted with visitors. He still wanted to kill someone.

He walked back to her room on a mission. Intent on kicking everyone out, but she seemed okay when he got there. Uncomfortable, but okay. She was flanked by grandparents. She made him as proud as ever. He winked when she gave him a worried look and he smiled when it seemed to relax her a little.

Then the smell of takeout hit his nose and he could not ignore the hunger any longer. "You hungry, Jess?"

"Yes," she grinned.

XXX

 _About two hours into the party, Jonny figured out the word to describe how he had felt watching her come down the stairs before they left for the Compound._

 _Possessive._

 _She looked beautiful and other men were noticing. Her dress was simple. Thin straps, tight through her waist and then flowy down to an inch above her knees. The top part of the dress looked like it was braided together at the side seems. Showing off small hints of skin. His thumb kept finding its way through the fabric to touch her._

 _He thought he saw someone looking at her no matter which direction he turned. He watched the faces of all the men she networked with as she spoke. It was never long before their eyes started to wander. At one point, he made a game of it. Estimating an over/under and then counting off the seconds in his head. One guy was so obvious that Jonny coughed loudly to make his annoyance just as obvious. Jessie made a gracious excuse and pulled him away before he could do more than cough._

 _He crossed his arms and she put a hand on each elbow once they were away from the crowd. She was smiling at him softly again and that made him relax._

" _Tighten up, baby. It's not the end of the world," she whispered. "It's human nature to break eye contact. It's human nature to look at someone you may find attractive. As long as they're not being creepy about it, which they're not…only YOU think they are," she said firmly. "I'm not offended, Jonny. I want to meet these people. I want them to remember me. Honestly…we don't all have Benton Quest as a father," she teased._

 _He rolled his eyes. "Yeah…your dad is such a slacker."_

" _Different kind of power and you know it," she shot back. "It's…"_

" _And my father likes you more than me," he cut her off._

" _Now you're really being ridiculous," she crossed her arms too._

 _He grinned. Trying to make her smile. "Well…different kind of love, but still strong and you know it. My dad would help you open any door you wanted to walk through, Jessie. You don't need these people."_

" _I know," she offered. "And maybe I'll need to take him up on that someday…if my pride can take the hit. But I'd rather make my own connections."_

 _He nodded. He could understand that better than most._

" _You good?" she asked after a few more quiet moments alone._

 _Jonny stared at his feet. He could not blame anyone for noticing her. He was her biggest fan and could list countless reasons why she was the most noticeable person in any room. But being incredibly aware of the attention she received, instead of being caught off guard by it like normal, was so much worse. And it made him think about how much it would happen once she was off to college without him, which was a train of thought he wanted to avoid._

' _Fuck.'_

 _He sighed heavily._

" _What's wrong?" she pushed. "I don't want to argue with you."_

" _I'm not angry," he clarified quickly. "I'm just an insecure jerk," he huffed and then looked away._

" _Jonny…" she trailed off._

 _He leaned forward and kissed her temple. "I need to use the restroom. Try to stay out of trouble, love."_

" _If you insist," she grinned. "Hey," she called out when he was only a few feet away._

 _He turned back around and was rewarded with a firm kiss that lasted longer than he expected. And he sunk into it. She had never been big on public displays of affection. Even when her father was not around. When she pulled away, she kept their foreheads together and played with the hair on the back of his neck._

" _I love you, Quest."_

" _You know I'm just going to the bathroom, right? Not running away?" He caught both her hands when she went to push him away. He kissed both and winked as he left._

 _His reprieve was short-lived. He sighed heavily again when he caught sight of her next. Her back was to him and she was already talking to someone else. A younger man. He had no desire to do this for another two hours._

 _He caught the tail end of their conversation and that made him want to leave even more._

" _That's brilliant," the man praised. "You think differently than most. That's clear."_

" _I don't know about that," she deflected. "But thank you for the compliment. It was nice to meet you," she extended her hand._

" _When can I see you again?" the man asked boldly._

" _I'm sure I'll see you at another one of these in the future," she responded politely._

 _Jonny stood behind her quietly and tried not to be irked when she did not come right out and say 'no' or that she was taken. The man was too focused on her to notice him. It bothered Jonny more than he wanted to admit that she had not noticed him either. Even though her back was still to him. If the situation had been reversed, he was convinced he would have noticed her. It was irrational, but he was pissed off anyway._

" _I'd hate to leave our next meeting to chance," the man grinned. "Can I take you out next weekend?"_

" _I'm flattered, but no…"_

" _I haven't been able to take my eyes off you all night," the man interrupted her bluntly._

 _Jonny did not wait for her response this time. "Then you must have noticed me too," he spoke up. Keeping his eyes on the man when Jessie turned around. "Seeing as she's been with me the entire evening."_

" _Can't say that I did," the man shrugged and extended his hand to Jonny. "Can you blame me? Jeremiah," he introduced. "You are?"_

 _Jonny clenched his jaw, but he shook Jeremiah's hand. "The boyfriend," was all he offered._

 _Jeremiah nodded at him and then turned back to Jessie, handing her a card. "Call me when you're looking for something more mature."_

 _Jessie immediately pressed her palm into the middle of Jonny's chest. "Let him walk away," she warned._

 _Jonny turned to face the opposite direction and she moved to stand in front of him. He stared at her for a minute and then pursed his lips. "Want to take a walk?" he tried to redirect the conversation. "Check this place out? We've been walking in a circle for hours talking to strangers."_

" _Sure," she grabbed his hand and let him lead her._

 _He did not know why she was going easy on him, but he appreciated it._

 _The benefit was being held at someone's personal residence. It was standard for such a place to be rented out for the evening with several sections roped off to the partygoers. The house was not as big as the Compound, but Jonny ventured to guess it had at least twelve bedrooms, more bathrooms and likely several other amenities popular to these mini-mansions. He had been in enough to know._

 _They walked around the perimeter of the party slowly in a comfortable silence and avoided new conversation. By the time they had walked far enough to hear their own voices at a normal level, most of the house was roped off. They peeked down each hallway curiously, but most were darkened and not much was visible a few feet by the ropes. They walked until the music all but faded and Jonny enjoyed the way she rubbed the pad of her thumb over his skin as she held his hand._

 _He was lost in his own thoughts until she stopped short and peered down the hallway to her right. "What is it?" he asked._

" _I think that painting is a Hume," she whispered in awe. "Do you think it is?"_

 _Jonny stepped over the rope and grinned when she gave him an alarmed look. "Let's go find out," he suggested._

" _Jonny…"_

" _Come on," he laughed. "Where's your sense of adventure? Admiring a painting is hardly a crime. What's the worst that could happen?"_

 _She raised an eyebrow. "We get kicked out, embarrass your father and don't come to any more of these this summer. You would just hate that, huh?" she finished sarcastically._

" _Fine," he shrugged. "I'll go admire it myself," he let go of her hand and walked backwards down the hallway. He watched as she nervously looked both ways to make sure they were alone. He chuckled when she took off her shoes to erase the clack of her heels and stepped over the rope to join him._

 _He wrapped his hand around her waist as she moved closer to the painting. "Wow," she breathed. "I think this is an original."_

 _Once his eyes adjusted to the dark, he looked down the hallway and guided her away from the painting. "There's more," he told her. They walked through the exhibit slowly. He watched her as she enjoyed each work of art and held her close._

" _These are amazing," she praised._

" _Did you know he's in the Royal Academy?" Jonny offered._

" _Is that really true?" she asked. Looking up at him in surprise with a beaming smile._

" _It is," he scoffed. "Fact check me, baby."_

" _Why do you know that?" she pushed. "You barely tolerate contemporary art."_

" _True. But I love the way you light up when you talk about it," he smiled. "Makes me wanna know more."_

 _She bit her lip. "Keep surprising me?"_

 _Jonny did not think again before acting. He trailed his hand from her waist to the hem of her dress and then under it lightning fast._

" _Jonny…Jonny," she stiffened, but did not pull away._

 _He turned until his back was facing the opening of the hallway and tugged until her back was flush against his chest. He took the shoes from her left hand, so she would not drop them, and then he slipped his palm down the front of her underwear._

 _Her head slammed into his shoulder, her breath hitched and her hips arched into his hand. "You should stop," she said through her teeth, but it was not convincing._

 _He kissed her neck and walked her to the closest door. Never letting up with his hand. Pressing her into the wood. Harder than he intended. She moaned softly and that made him press against her more. With a sense of urgency he could not control. "Little help?" he mumbled into her skin. Sounding like he has just finished a run. "My hands are full, baby."_

" _Oh my god," she reached blindly for the handle. Jonny pushed forward as soon as he heard the door click open._

 _He led her to the nearest wall with the hand he had pressed into her center. She moved with him like it was the most natural thing in the world. He dropped her shoes and locked the door as he stalked closer. He leaned over and watched her intensely as he pleasured her. Her mouth dropped open and she was holding onto his tuxedo jacket in a death grip. In the darkness and the silence of whatever room they were in, he did not care where they were, every sound felt amplified. From his heavy breathing to her noises of encouragement. From the rustling of their clothing to the distinct sound of his fingers moving inside her._

" _Fuck," he groaned. Moving even closer and burying his head in her neck. Focusing on all of that made him even harder and he desperately wanted her to feel it. Reading his mind, she reached between them and pressed her hand into his arousal. "I love you."_

" _I want…mmm," she turned her head and kissed his hair._

 _He lifted his head to stare at her again. "What's that?"_

" _I'm trying to decide," she swallowed and stretched her neck to kiss him. "How…how I want you to make me come."_

" _It's not your choice," he told her heatedly. "It's mine," he stepped back and took his hands with him. She stayed pressed against the wall. Breathing heavily and watching him. He licked his fingers and grinned as he did it. "You're mine, beautiful."_

 _He unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection. Then he strode forward again and wrapped an arm around her waist. He lifted her off the ground and moved deeper into the room without a plan. Just impatient to have her._

 _Jonny sat her on the first piece of furniture he came across. He barely registered that it was a piano as he reached under her dress hurriedly and pulled her underwear to the side. Then he pushed inside her just as eagerly. He bit his lip hard to keep from being too loud and he dropped his head. Focusing on her warmth. It felt so good. When he lifted his eyes to look at her, her hands were fisted and pressed into the piano. Her head tossed back. He stepped closer, placing his hands over hers and then licking the column of her neck._

 _She lifted her head as he did it and she bit his ear at the same time he bit hers._

" _Ha," he panted, moving in short quick thrusts against her._

" _You make me feel insane," she whimpered. "You're…It's only you."_

 _He straightened and gripped her hips. "Lie back," he growled._

 _She did and lifted her arms over her head with a satisfied grin. She locked her ankles behind his back and he started to move again. Longer strokes this time, but still fast. He was lost in her. His head was swimming and he could feel his orgasm building already. He knew he would not last long enough. Especially when she arched her back and reached for the zipper of her dress. She stared at him and pulled the straps down teasingly slow. In complete opposition to how quickly his hips were moving._

" _Please," he whispered as she freed her breasts for him. "Baby," he called out. Burying his head in her chest. Moving even faster. Focusing on his pleasure only._

 _He moaned her name into her skin when he came. "Jessie."_

 _The next thing he remembered was her fingers combing through his hair. He felt happy and lethargic and he wanted to take her home._

 _He stood again slowly and moved his eyes up her body just as slow. Eventually focusing in on her face. She was biting her lip to hold back a laugh. She started to chuckle once his eyes reach hers. He could not help but look at her chest moving as she laughed._

" _Finished marking your territory, stud?"_

" _No." Jonny gripped her hips and slid her further from the piano's edge. Slipping out of her. "Give me your hands," he ordered._

 _She did and then he dipped his head under her dress and began kissing her passionately. Using the leverage of his hands to keep her pressed against the piano._

" _Jonny," she whispered._

 _He could taste them both on his tongue. He did not care. He did not care if someone walked in the room either. He only cared about making her feel as good as she had just made him feel. About hearing her say his name. He hummed against her. He felt her legs shake and then close around his head. He felt her come against his lips and tongue and heard her say his name on repeat while she did. Then he leaned back and watched her recover._

' _I love her so much,' he thought. As he watched and tried to make himself look presentable again._

 _After they both caught their breath, he pulled her off the piano and held her close while she got her legs under her._

" _How do I look?" she asked after a minute. "Truth."_

" _Beautiful," he said immediately._

" _Let me rephrase," she rolled her eyes. "Do I look like you just fucked me?" she asked more bluntly._

" _Yes," he smiled big._

 _She pushed against his chest and laughed. "You need to find me a bathroom. Now. And if we run into anyone along the way you're not getting laid for a month."_

" _Challenge accepted," he grabbed her hand and headed for the door._

" _That was meant to be a threat. Not a challenge, baby."_

 _XXX_

 _She was quiet as they walked back to the party together hand in hand._

" _Dance with me?" he asked before the music got too loud. Partly because he knew it would make her happy. Partly because he did not want to share._

 _She smiled as he led her onto the floor and pulled her close. She smiled bigger when an up-tempo song played and he still pretended it was a slow one anyway._

 _They danced for a half hour before she finally asked. "I realize how horrible the timing was, but still…was that reaction to some stranger asking me out really necessary?"_

 _Jonny's smile faded. "Do you really think it's a coincidence he walked over during the two minutes I wasn't attached to your hip?" he shot back._

" _Of course not," she agreed. "Do you really think I considered his offer for even a second? Do you really think if I spend two minutes, or two months or two years getting to know someone just as interesting and funny and sweet as you, that he could compare? Even then? To the history that we share? To the complete hold you have on my heart?"_

 _He digested her words. Tried to memorize them. "I'm sorry. I don't like myself when I act like this," he swallowed. "That isn't an excuse…it's just the truth. I hate the way they look at you. Even when I'm holding your hand right in front of them. I understand it, but I hate it and it drives me crazy sometimes."_

" _I get it," she said quietly. "Pretty sure my truth is the same and you've had to reassure me once or twice…or a hundred times," she laughed. "You're really good at making me feel better when I start to doubt why you'd pick me."_

" _All I do is tell you the truth," he kissed her. "You're everything to me, Bannon."_

 _There was that smile again. "So let them look then," she shrugged. "You're the one that gets to take me home."_

Jonny woke with a start and was disoriented for a moment. Once he realized where he was, he grinned and let the memory come back to him. It was a great one. Always calmed him and made him laugh a little. But not because of the way she looked or the way that Race had given him a hard time. It was not even the sex. It was the way she had smiled at him all that night. Like he was the only one in the room. He needed to get back to her. He looked at his watch nervously and let out a relieved sigh. He had only fallen asleep for a few minutes.

He stood slowly and turned off the shower. That was when he heard several voices in her room and knew immediately what had happened.

'Shit,' he thought. Both selfishly because he did not want to deal with it and out of guilt because she already was.

He thought about wetting his hair so it seemed like he had actually been taking a shower instead of hiding out, but what was the point? He could not think of a good one. He avoided looking in the mirror when he made it over to the sink. Instead, he stared at the water running down the drain until it went ice cold. He splashed his face a few times and then straightened.

"You can do this. You can do this."

He opened the door and every eye in the room turned at the noise. "Hi," he offered lamely. He looked at Jessie first and she smiled. She seemed alright and she was eating. That made him feel better. Before he could go to her, he was smacked in the chest so hard that it knocked the wind out of him and he had to take a step back to absorb it. Arms wrapped around his midsection and he looked down in surprise to be greeted by a head of hair. He raised his hands awkwardly and then patted her back gently. "You alright, Mary?"

He tried not to sound annoyed, but was unsure he had pulled it off. He looked at Jessie again and she gave him the 'be nice' face so he kept quiet and patted Mary on the back a few more times. He supposed he was being too harsh. She had never been through something like this before. It was not normal that he and Jessie had a reference point.

Mary stepped away after another moment and then walked by him into the bathroom without a word. Jonny shook his head in confusion and then jammed his hands into his pockets. He did not know what to do next. He did not want to have casual conversation over dinner. He did not have enough patience left in his reserves to fake his way through it. He did want to go to Jessie, but she was surrounded.

The room fell silent, which made him feel even more uncomfortable. He wiped at his forehead. Unclear if the wetness there was sweat or left over from the water he had splashed on his face. He was fighting the instinct to run again, but this time he wanted desperately to take her with him.

Jessie broke the quiet. "Jonny, can you go check on Brenda for me? Please? I'd like an update."

Jonny snapped out of his selfish bubble at her words. He walked toward her like she was the only one in the room and Sarah moved aside so he could sit by her instead. Jonny pushed her food away and pulled her into his arms.

"I appreciate what you're doing," he whispered so only she would hear. "But I'm not leaving you right now."

She held on tighter. "Let me save you this time?" she whispered back.

"Jess…" he trailed off. Not sure how to respond to that.

She stroked his hair and then rested her hand on his neck. "This taking care of each other thing will go much smoother if we take turns. You have to let me take care of you too. Remember our deal, babe?"

"Feels wrong right now," he argued. "Besides, I'm fine."

'Liar,' she thought. "But you could be better?" she said instead.

"I'm not leaving you to deal with a room full of people," he pushed.

"I can handle my own family and friends. Please go take care of my best friend?" she asked. "And then come back and save me again?" She dropped her head and kissed his shoulder.

Jonny smiled. Amazed by her. "I fall deeper every day, beautiful."

"Me too."

He leaned back and kissed her firmly in front of everyone. "I love you." Then he stood and looked around the room quickly, nodding a few times. "See you all soon."

Jessie's eyes connected with Hadji's hurriedly as Jonny left. She nodded toward the door for him to follow. She smiled when Dr. Quest went too. She knew he would feel better if they got him to talk.

"Let's eat," she told everyone else. Reaching for her own food again.

XXX

Jonny felt like the Race-sized weight was lifted from his chest as soon as he left the room.

'I love her,' he thought passionately. The guilt was still there, but it felt good to let her take care of him too. It felt good that she wanted to do something so selfless for him.

"Wait up."

Jonny turned and saw his father and brother walking fast to catch up with him. He stopped and let them. They stood in silence for a moment before Benton broke it.

"When's the last time you ate, son?"

"I can't remember," Jonny answered honestly.

"How about we check out the cafeteria?" Benton suggested. "See if they have anything edible?"

Jonny nodded and let them lead the way.

He thought about her as they walked. About how selfless she was acting. About the fact that she was transferring to be with him. It made him feel warm all over. He would never call her selfish. She was not. But when it came to selfless acts in their relationship specifically, he had tended to take the lead on those over the years. Now it felt more balanced. His partner. He smiled bigger.

"What are you thinking about?" Benton asked. Noticing the smile.

"Jessie," he answered without hesitation. "I love her so much."

"I know you do."

"No," Jonny shook his head. "I really…REALLY love her."

Benton chuckled. "Yes. You've made that quite clear, son."

XXX

"When's the last time we all sat around eating tuna fish sandwiches?" Benton asked.

The three of them had grabbed the sandwiches quickly and found a quiet table in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Probably the last time Mrs. Evans took a day off," Jonny quipped and dug in. He was so hungry even a hospital tuna fish sandwich tasted amazing.

"I think it was the weekend of the pink lemonade incident," Hadji offered. "Mrs. Evans was off and Race had taken Jessie to dinner to get her out of the house."

That made Jonny laugh out loud. A big belly laugh at the memory. "Jess was SO mad at me that day. Oh wow…I had blocked that out. She's so freaking scary when she's that pissed at me."

"Then why do you have a huge smile on your face?" Hadji asked.

"It's hard to explain," Jonny shrugged, focusing back on his food. He rested his eyes when he finished eating. Feeling relaxed and thinking about how much he loved making up with her after she got scary mad at him. That was always fun.

"How are you?" Benton eventually asked. Breaking into Jonny's thoughts.

Jonny opened his eyes and looked at Hadji instead of his father. "I'm gonna need an Olivia update before I answer any questions."

"Who's Olivia?" Benton asked.

"Thank you very much," Hadji rolled his eyes. "And sure, I'll let you deflect attention to me if you're not ready to talk," he called his brother out.

"Appreciate it," Jonny grinned. "So…did you call her or what?"

"Yes," Hadji sighed. "You didn't give me much of a choice after that mini-speech before you were arrested."

"That was the plan," Jonny laughed.

"Who's Olivia?" Benton asked again.

"Hadji's girlfriend," Jonny answered.

"She's not my girlfriend," Hadji rushed, turning toward his father.

"Sorry," Jonny corrected. "He just really wants her to be his girlfriend."

"Jonny," Hadji scoffed. "Please stop."

"Did you do what I told you?" Jonny asked.

"Yes," Hadji sighed.

"Did she agree to go out with you?" Jonny pushed.

"Yes," Hadji cracked a smile.

"Then why would I stop?" Jonny laughed again. "I'm clearly helping. You didn't have a date twenty-four hours ago."

Hadji shook his head. Embarrassed, but happy. "I hate you."

"No. You don't. And yes, I'll keep helping you. Don't worry."

"Will I regret involving you?" Hadji asked.

"Probably," Jonny laughed some more.

Benton sat back and smiled at the exchange. Although he was surprised to hear Hadji's news. They were both really growing up on him.

Hadji looked at their father again. "It's not a big deal," he assured.

"Sounds wonderful," Benton responded. "And I'm sure she's wonderful if you like her."

"Thanks, father."

Jonny's smile faded when they both turned back to him. "My turn?" he swallowed.

"Yes," Benton said simply. "Talk."

"I'm fine," Jonny offered quickly. Standing. "Bottom line…I'm fine. We should get back. It's not fair for me to leave her alone this long."

"She's not alone," Benton argued.

"I meant alone with a big group of people. Where she has to pretend that she's fine when she's NOT fine," Jonny shot back. Immediately frustrated. "You know that's what I meant."

"That's why she sent you away, isn't it?" Benton asked calmly. "So YOU don't have to pretend? How about we don't waste her gift?"

Jonny stared down at the table for a moment conflicted. Then he heard a chair squeak against the floor and Hadji was standing too. "I'll go back and be her buffer."

Jonny opened his mouth to disagree, but Hadji had already started to walk away.

"There's a courtyard close to her room," Benton offered. "Let's get some fresh air and talk?"

Jonny hesitated, but agreed.

XXX

Hadji was surprised to find only Jessie, Estella and Race in the room when he got back. "Quick visit," he commented.

"Mercifully," Race teased. "My mother helped to marshal everyone out pretty fast."

"Where's Jonny?" Jessie interrupted impatiently. "Can you go get him please?"

"Father wanted to speak with him alone," Hadji offered. "But he sent me back to save you in the interim."

"Alright," Jessie smiled. "Gives me a chance to grill you about this Olivia I guess. Tell me everything. Why is she good enough for you?"

Hadji made a distressed noise and dropped his head between his shoulders. "Not you too. With everything going on…when did he even have time to work that into conversation. And why?" Hadji scoffed.

"Uh…he made time," Jessie shot back. "Because it's important."

"Who's Olivia?" Race asked.

Hadji glared at Jessie who was grinning at him evilly. "You and my brother are perfect for each other."

"I already know that," she teased. "Tell me something I don't know, huh?"

"Oh my God," Hadji groaned. "I need to go back to school."

"OH MY GOD," Jessie exhaled and covered her face.

"What's wrong?" they all asked at once. Instantly worried.

"Where's my phone?" Jessie dropped her hands and looked around wildly. Estella grabbed it from the charger and handed it to Jessie. "Shit…shit…shit," Jessie cursed as she scrolled through her missed calls.

"What is it?" Estella pushed.

Jessie closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath. Trying to convince herself it was not a big deal. "I missed several calls from my faculty advisor. We've been planning out the sequencing of my classes for the next three semesters. The order could inform…" she trailed off.

"Jessie?" Race pushed this time.

"I…I had one more class to choose for this semester, but I've had trouble deciding. I narrowed it down to three and Professor Oak, my advisor, was kind enough to hold me a chair in each so I could think it over. Choosing the wrong one…it's not the end of the world. It could just slow things down for me, which is frustrating," she said lowly. "I'm mostly mad at myself for being indecisive. I know which one I should've chosen from the start. Just trusted my gut…but now it's too late. The deadline to register was yesterday, which means I'm not even signed up for a full course load," she complained.

"Is that the worst outcome?" Estella asked.

Jessie huffed. "You don't…this is important to me! I don't want to fall behind."

"Maybe your advisor selected on your behalf?" Hadji offered.

Jessie mulled that over and shrugged. "Half the delay was my debate with Professor Oak," she sighed. Unsure of how him deciding would make her feel. "He thought I should go a different direction and was trying to convince me. I guess that wouldn't be so bad. At least I'd have a full semester of credits before the summer…"

"Call him back to find out," Estella suggested. "Explain to him and maybe he can..."

"The deadline has passed," Jessie shook her head and then held it high. "It's fine. Not a big deal. I'll figure it out."

"Call him." Estella insisted. Jessie shook her head. "Give me the phone. I'll do it."

Jessie gripped the phone tighter to prevent her mother from taking it. "No! I'm not having my mother call. It's Christmas. He's probably with his family. It'd be rude to call. Besides, my schedule will be online in a day or so."

Estella shrugged. "If he can't or doesn't want to talk, he won't pick up the phone. Pretty simple."

Jessie sighed and then tapped one of the missed calls. She could not fault her mother's logic. She bit her lip and waited nervously. Knowing it would bother her until she knew. Selfishly hoping the Professor would pick up and put her out of her misery or make an exception for her. Surprised when he actually answered.

"Jessie?" she heard on the other end of the line. The voice sounded hopeful.

She cleared her throat. "Professor Oak? I'm so sorry to bother you on a holiday."

"It's quite alright," he responded. "I'm relieved to hear your voice. I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry for missing your calls too," she apologized. "I was…" she trailed off. Not prepared with an answer.

"I'm aware," he saved her from having to explain it. "Your boyfriend picked up when I called yesterday and shared what was happening. How are you?"

"I'm okay," she answered on reflex. "I was curious if you selected a class for me?" she asked haltingly and held her breath as she waited for the answer.

"I didn't…but your boyfriend selected for you."

"He did?" Jessie asked in shock. "How…how would he even know which one to choose? I only told him I was transferring a few days ago. We haven't talked about my classes at all," she wondered aloud. Not expecting an answer, but she got one.

"He asked me for an extension first," the Professor explained. "Made an impassioned plea, but there was nothing more I could do. I would have…had it been possible."

"Of course," Jessie swallowed. "I understand."

"He asked me to describe the classes. I gave him the rundown of our debate and told him you were still unsure," the Professor continued. "He got the quick version to be honest. He seemed to be in quite a rush. I think he was actually running as we spoke."

Jessie closed her eyes as she listened to her advisor talk. She pictured Jonny running around like a crazy person. Trying to find her and trying to pick a class for her at the same time. She felt herself tearing up again at the thought.

"After listening to me for a few minutes, Jonny was insistent that you'd want to be registered for Doctor Moore's class," he finished. "I decided going with that option was better than leaving you with a hole in your schedule. I hope that's alright?"

"Yes," she swallowed back tears. "Thank you."

"Oh…you sound upset," her Professor apologized. "I'm sorry…"

"No," Jessie interrupted. "I'm happy. Relieved. Thank you for listening to him. That's exactly what I wanted."

"I'm glad to hear it," he sighed. "And I'm looking forward to seeing you in January."

"Me too," Jessie cleared her throat. "Enjoy the rest of the holiday."

Jessie hung up and then covered her face with her hands. Crying and shaking her head. Estella gripped her shoulders. Jessie pressed her fingers into her eyes and wiped her tears away. "Ignore me," she sighed and sounded exhausted again. "I'm fine. I'd cry at anything right now."

"It's okay," Estella soothed.

"Someone please go get him for me?" Jessie asked.

XXX

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Pop." They were in the courtyard, sitting across from each other at the best lit picnic table. "It was…an unavoidable circumstance, but I do feel bad for worrying you."

"I don't agree that it was unavoidable, but I know that's a pointless conversation," Benton responded.

"It is," Jonny agreed and pursed his lips. "I don't…" he trailed off.

"What?" Benton pushed. "Say what's on your mind."

"I don't want this to come off as defensive," Jonny hedged. "I genuinely want to know…" he paused again. Apprehensive to continue.

"Son?"

Jonny licked his lips before continuing. "I don't understand why YOU can't accept that it was unavoidable? Academically…were there other options? Of course. But there were no other options for ME. I'm not comparing my relationship to yours. I would never do that. But if anyone in this family should understand why my feelings are non-negotiable, it should be you…I've never…" he hesitated and then decided to continue. Holding his father's gaze. "I've never seen you show any interest in another woman. Maybe…you held back for me or maybe you've just mastered hiding it from everyone," Jonny shrugged. "Maybe you got so buried in work and family that you've convinced yourself you didn't need anything more or maybe you've convinced yourself that you don't deserve more. Academically…those would be the highest probability answers, right? So which is it? Be honest with me."

"None of the above," Benton said immediately, but Jonny already suspected that was the answer and softened his tone.

"Is it the age thing?" Jonny asked. "Because I can wait you out on that one," he laughed. "No one thought we'd last this long I'm sure."

Benton sighed. "Jonny, I DO understand. That's exactly why I worry. Putting so much of your happiness in another's control…"

"Is a risk I'm willing to take," Jonny finished loudly and then took a few deep breaths to calm down. He did not want to yell. "She's worth it, Pop. She's WORTH it. Just like mom. Knowing what you know now…"

"No," Benton interrupted and his gaze hardened. "I wouldn't trade a single moment with her for all the pain."

Jonny's eyes filled with tears hearing that declaration. Another wave of emotion he was unprepared for. "I can't control it," he put a hand over his heart. "I let my guard down and…she took over. I can't control it. And I came so close to losing her…in the worst possible way," his voice broke. His chest tightened as he thought about losing her and the fact that his father had lost his mother. Benton stood and came to sit beside Jonny, draping an arm across his shoulders. "The worst way," Jonny whispered and his breath hitched. "You don't know how close I came. I was there…I can't…"

"I know," Benton soothed. "I'm sorry."

Jonny turned his head away. "No…I'm sorry."

"Why?"

Jonny swallowed. He could not look at his father. "Because…I didn't lose her. I shouldn't be…"

"It's not that simple," Benton acknowledged. "And please don't censor your feelings for my benefit. I appreciate the instinct, but I'm your dad. I want to help you. Let me."

Jonny nodded. Turning his head back, but looking down at the picnic table hard.

"Taking a life," Benton started. "I know that wasn't easy for you. Regardless of the circumstances. If you need to talk to someone, even if it's not the family, I can make that happen. It's important that you talk about it."

Jonny closed his eyes and wiped his face dry. 'How do I make him understand?'

"That has nothing to do with…Look, I appreciate the offer. If I start to lose sleep over it…I'll let you know. Okay?" Jonny finished. Hoping to shut down the conversation.

"If you change your mind…"

"That won't happen," Jonny interrupted in frustration.

"Alright." Benton rubbed Jonny's back.

Jonny knew that his father was unconvinced. He debated letting the conversation stop there, but if he did that would not be the end it. Only a short pause. Jonny did not want that. "I want you to understand…" he trailed off and tried to collect his thoughts.

"Help me to understand," Benton told him quietly.

"I feel like you won't believe the truth when you hear it," Jonny admitted.

Benton swallowed nervously. "I promise to try."

"It wasn't a choice between life and death for me," Jonny started slowly. "Or even right and wrong. It was Jessie or him. That simple." The rate of Jonny's breathing picked up as he continued to explain. "He hurt her. He was gonna kill her. He was gonna throw her away like nothing…when she's everything to me. He was gonna do it right in front of me if I didn't act."

Jonny was out of breath and rubbing his temples by the end of it.

"Do you have a headache?" Benton asked.

"The same one for three days," Jonny complained. They were quiet for a while until Jonny broke it to make his point clear. "Pop?" he said seriously.

"Tell me." A sinking feeling crept into Benton's stomach as he waited.

"I need you to know…it wasn't a hard decision. The only regret I have…," he clenched his fists and finally met his father's gaze again. "…is that I didn't end it before he touched her." Then Jonny looked away. Fighting off a growing agitation. He wanted to get back to her.

Benton stared at his son's profile. Holding his own breath. The words caught in his throat. "What did he do to her?" he asked quietly.

Jonny shook his head and rubbed his arms, thinking about the cuts all over hers.

"I saw her arms," Benton told him.

"Kinda hard to miss," Jonny nodded angrily. "It's more…than just her arms," he added. "She won't…she'll have scars. She'll have to see them every day."

"As will you," Benton added.

"So what?" Jonny snapped. "This isn't about ME. I wasn't the one who was hurt."

"You were both hurt," Benton squeezed his son's shoulder.

Jonny laughed without humor. "It's not a competition. I fucking hate it when people respond to someone else's pain with their own instead of focusing on the person that's hurting. It's a selfish reaction and I won't do that to her."

"People do that," Benton agreed. "It's human nature, but I don't believe it comes from a selfish place. I believe it's someone trying to connect. To relate to the other person. Those connections help both in the end. You know this. It's how you and Jessie already relate. I see that with my own eyes all the time. Your instinct to protect her is noble, Jonny. Her instinct to protect you is as well. It's a beautiful thing."

"But?" Jonny sighed.

"It's not sustainable," Benton noted. "You'll both end up in knots."

Jonny deflated and gave in. Emotionally exhausted. "You're right," he acknowledged. "Jess and I have already talked through that though. It won't be easy. And I'm sure I'll misstep along the way. But I do get it."

"You do?"

"Yes…I know that I need to be honest with her about how I'm feeling. Even when it feels wrong to allow the attention to shift. Even when it goes against every instinct I have…and I will do that for her and for myself…in moderation. I already have," he admitted begrudgingly. "She gave me a choice earlier. Sleep or talk. I couldn't shut my brain off so I poured my fucking heart out instead."

"Good."

"It took a lot of prodding, but I got her to open up too. When we woke up a few hours ago. Good times," Jonny chuckled lamely. Picking at the paint on the picnic table.

"So you're just deflecting with me?" Benton deduced.

Jonny closed his eyes and cursed again. "No…it's not you. It's…hard enough to talk to her about it, Pop."

"Fair enough," Benton let it go.

"She won't forget this any time soon," Jonny added sadly. Rubbing his arms again. "I hate this."

"Jonny…she wouldn't be able to forget anyway," Benton pointed out logically. "Physical scars or not."

"I know," Jonny agreed angrily.

"And NONE of this is your fault. Do you know that too?" Benton pushed. "Please tell me you know."

Jonny was silent for a minute. "I do. But knowing that…doesn't make this any easier for me to accept. I'm supposed to PROTECT her," he clenched his fists tight. He unclenched them slowly after Benton placed a hand on his wrist. "I obviously only partially succeeded at that," he sighed. "Now I need to figure out how to live with it. Without losing her in the process."

Benton stared at his son's profile again for a while. Knowing there was no consolation he could offer right then that Jonny would receive. It was too fresh. All he could do was hope that would change with enough time.

"Did he rape her?" Benton then asked bluntly.

"No," Jonny said firmly. "At least there's that. I'd be crawling outta my skin if…"

A loud exhale over his shoulder made Jonny jump. He and Benton spun around to find Race standing behind them. Arms crossed.

Jonny's eyes locked with Race's. "Are you sure?" Race asked. "Really sure?"

Jonny blinked slowly and then nodded. "Yes…she wouldn't lie to me about that," he said confidently.

"You were worried before about her not telling you everything," Race challenged.

"I was worried about her shutting down on me," Jonny clarified. "Not lying."

Race sat down across from them. His body language relaxed and his head dropped into his hands.

Jonny sat up straighter. Instinct kicking in to help. "Race…"

Race cut Jonny off by clearing his throat and folding his hands under his chin. "Everyone went home already. Jess is asking for you. Twice actually. I was sent to retrieve you. Go," he pointed to the door.

Jonny stood, turn and ran without another word.

Benton and Race watched him go, but neither made a move to follow.

XXX

Jonny entered her room out of breath and stopped short at the scene. She was surrounded as she had been since she arrived in the hospital. This time by Hadji and Estella. Her eyes widened when they met his and it was clear she had been crying again. It made his stomach clench.

"Hi," he smiled as he went to her. "What is it?"

She lifted her arms and he pulled her into his. She folded against him naturally and held on tight as she watched Hadji and her mother leave. They closed the door on their way out, allowing for some privacy. It felt like such a relief to Jessie and she was grateful. Closing her eyes and truly relaxing for the first time since she had woken up a few hours ago. "I love you, Jonny."

"What's wrong?" he asked in alarm. She seemed off. Although he was not sure he should have expected otherwise. "I love you too," he added in a rush.

"Thank you," she said it in a breathy voice that sounded choked up.

"For what?" he wanted to know. "Why are you upset?"

"I'm not," she promised him. "I'm just...really happy to see you."

"I'm sorry that I left," he apologized immediately. "I needed…"

She leaned back and wrapped her hands around his face. "Stop it," she scolded. "I'm serious." He straightened and his brow furrowed. She smiled at his reaction. "I told you to leave, babe. I'm not upset that you listened to me. But now I want you to stay, okay?"

He leaned his forehead against hers and nodded. Trying to let go of the guilt. That would be a constant battle for him. To win the war against his emotions. "I'm not going anywhere again until you do," he promised.

"I like the sound of that," she admitted. "How was the talk with your dad?" she asked next.

"Good," he told her. "It was good. I feel better." Then he got quiet as he figured out how to say the next part. "Thank you…for taking care of me, Jessie. Even though you have plenty to worry about already. I think you're incredible…"

She leaned in and kissed him. She only meant for it to be a quick peck, but he leaned in further when she made a move to pull back. She got lost in it fast. One hand moving to grip the collar of his shirt and the other the back of his neck. Almost desperately. He pulled her closer with the arm still around her waist and let his other hand ghost between them and then rest on the side her neck. Kneading gently. She followed his lead. Relaxing her grip and focusing on the slow way he was kissing her. Mirroring it back. She made a low noise when he swiped his tongue across her bottom lip.

Reality came crashing back for him. He kept his head pressed to hers, but ended the kiss. "Forgot where I was for a second," he licked his lips and smiled. Out of breath for a different reason.

"Me too," she grinned. Eyes closed. "Now I'm daydreaming about that trip to Fiji."

"Yes. One of those private huts right on the water," he dropped his head to her shoulder and his lips searched until they found warm skin to press against. "Just the two of us," he mumbled.

"Definitely just the two of us," she agreed. Rubbing the back of his head. "Our first real vacation together."

"We can sleep in every day," he told her.

"Oh no," she laughed. "You can't waste time sleeping."

He lifted his head with a grin and played along. "Okay…what's my itinerary, baby."

She linked her hands behind his neck and shook her head no. He had reattached his forehead to hers like glue so his whole body shook along with hers. He grinned wider.

"Don't make fun of my itineraries," she chuckled.

"I'm not," he insisted. "I really want to know."

"Hmm," she bit her lip. "Well…you wake up early to work out. A run on the beach and a swim should do it."

"You're not joining me?" he asked.

"No. I'll be sleeping in," she laughed and then continued before he could object. "When you finish, you'll crawl back into bed and make love to me," she kissed him. "But don't shower first. I like how you smell right after a workout, baby. Then we'll shower together and go get breakfast. After eating, we'll lay out by our pool all morning. Relaxing and reading. I'll be teasing you the entire time of course. Wearing next to nothing and reapplying my sunscreen more than necessary," she admitted casually.

"Appreciate the honesty," he kissed her. "Still won't lessen the effect."

"I know," she whispered. "You'll hold off as long as you can each day, but you'll never last until lunch," she predicted confidently. "Maybe we make it back inside. Maybe we won't."

He laughed out loud. "Good thing this hut is private."

"Good thing," she agreed. Giving him another quick peck and playing with the hair at the base of his neck. "I'll plan some type of water sport activity in the afternoons because I know how much you love that. Even surfing."

"I do love watching you try to surf," he laughed. "How are you SO bad at it?"

"Shut up," she teased. "You'll take me out for a romantic dinner. Sunset required," she continued.

"Dessert?" he interrupted.

"Don't be coy," she whispered. "You know I'm dessert. You'll take me back to our bed. Make love to me for hours. That's why I need to sleep in obviously."

"Obviously," he chuckled.

She sighed. "Then we get to fall asleep together. Uninterrupted. Perfect."

"Holy shit. I think I'll need some performance enhancing drugs to survive that week of heaven," he joked.

"Oh no," she shot back quietly. "You're my Superman."

She kissed him before he could argue and he forgot that he wanted to deny it. He forgot they could be interrupted at any time. He forgot everything except the way she was making him feel in that exact moment. Like they were on a beautiful island with no real problems. He should have stopped it when she bit his bottom lip and he definitely should have stopped it when her tongue brushed against his teeth, but he deepened the kiss instead. Confident she would pull away before things got too far. She always pulled back first.

"Love you," she mumbled when he took a quick breath. But she captured his lips again before he could respond or end the kiss. His head was swimming and his heart was racing. Her roaming hands were not helping, but he did not stop her.

"Jonny…" she leaned back and searched his face.

'Okay,' he thought. Trying to clear his head.

"Whoa…whoa," he let go of her and dug his hands into the bed when she laid back and tried to take him with her. "Jess."

Her hands were covering her face by the time his brain caught up. He went to comfort her, but she surprised him when she busted out laughing instead. It was infectious.

"Sorry," she apologized and dropped her hands when their laughter died down. She stared up a him. Waiting. "What?"

"You're beautiful," he told her simply.

She rolled her eyes and then deflected. "Have you had tuna recently?" she teased.

"Fuck…sorry," he apologized. He went to move back further, but she sat up fast and resumed her death grip on his neck. Keeping him close. Then she kissed him again. Several quick pecks. Smiling as she did it. "I thought Batman was your superhero of choice?" he teased once she finished.

"What's the difference?" she shrugged.

"Baby!" he scolded.

She giggled at his overreaction and the sound brightened his mood even more. He could not stop staring at her smile or thinking about how happy she made him even when circumstances were far from perfect. He swept the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip in wonder. "Thank you," he said again.

"Don't thank me for taking care of you," she told him seriously.

"Alright," he agreed gladly, leaning away and then offering both of his hands. She laced her fingers with his. "What were you thanking me for when I came in?"

She grinned sheepishly when she remembered. "Uh…for taking such good care of me." She looked into his eyes and her heart skipped a beat. "You selected my last class for me. In the middle of…everything. All that chaos. I called my advisor worried once I remembered the deadline had passed. He told me what you did. I can't believe you did that. I mean…I can. But I can't. I'm so relieved that I won't be off track now. Thank you so much."

"Right," Jonny cleared his throat. "Well…I knew you'd be home," he looked down and cleared his throat again. Not sounding as confident as he wanted. She squeezed his hands. "And I knew you'd be worrying about school sooner than you should…" he trailed off.

She pulled him into another hug and he was glad she could not see his face. He could not hide his disappointment if he tried. The uptick in his mood evaporated as fast as it had come. She was leaving again in a few weeks.

A cold fear washed through him. 'Fuck.' He held on tighter. "Baby…I don't want you…"

"How did you know which one to pick?" she interrupted excitedly.

He sat back slowly and tried to keep his face neutral. "Just trusted my gut," he shrugged. "Actually, I trusted your gut," he clarified lamely. "I picked the first class you considered. You have amazing instincts."

She caressed the side of his face and gave him a meaningful look. "I do have a talent for getting it right the first time."

He leaned his forehead against hers again. "If you do say so yourself?"

"I do," she laughed. "You're all the proof I need. So…where's my Christmas present?" she asked a moment later.

'Please don't go,' he thought. 'Please stay. Let me take care of you. I won't be ready. It's too quick.'

"Hotshot?" she asked again when he did not respond. "Quest?" After another moment went by. She sat back so they were no longer touching and tried to catch his eye. "Jonny!"

"Hmm?"

"What is it?" she rushed. Searching his face. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he kissed her forehead. "Sorry…I'm still really tired." It was not a lie, but it was not the truth he should have shared. He did not meet her gaze because he did not want to know if she was convinced.

"Christmas can wait," she concluded after a beat. She tugged on his arm and shifted to make room on the bed.

"We can't," he sighed.

She kept hold of his arm and challenged him. "Give me one good reason why not. And my dad is not a good reason."

"Since when?" Jonny huffed. "As far back as I can remember, he's been the primary reason."

"Things change. We're moving across the country together," she pointed out.

"We're attending the same college," he argued. "Your father may view that differently."

She crossed her arms. "Whose side are you on?"

"Yours. Ours," he looked at her like she was crazy. "It's more complicated than sides and you know it."

"It's really not," she shot back. "I want you to hold me and I know you want the same. So we can stay in the bed big enough to accommodate two or I can pretend to fall asleep and then sneak over to whatever cramped couch you end up passing out on later. Your choice."

He grinned despite himself and kicked off his shoes in the process. He did not feel like putting up a fight. He slid under the blankets and wrapped an arm around her waist. Pulling her tight against his chest, easing onto the mattress and burying his face in her hair. The hesitation he felt melting away.

She sighed happily and closed her eyes. "How come I never get to be the big spoon," she teased. Sliding her hand up and down the arm he had wrapped around her.

He kissed the top of her head. "Do you really want to be?"

"Hmm…no. You're too good at it," she admitted. Lacing her fingers through his.

She focused on the wall and his breathing. Trying not worry over how he had spaced out on her while they were talking. 'He's still exhausted,' she convinced herself. 'Emotionally and physically. Who wouldn't be? He's not actually Superman. I shouldn't have even joked about that. Knowing him…he'd run himself into the ground trying to be if he thought that's what I wanted. Shit.'

"I feel safe like this," she whispered. "With you."

"You are safe," he promised slowly. She could tell he was already on the verge of sleep. From the sound of his voice and the way his body was relaxing.

"I love you, Jonny. I can't say it enough," she told him.

"I love you too," he mumbled. "I don't want to let go. I'm not ready, baby."

"Hmm," she acknowledged and then her eyes shot open wide. Understanding what he meant and why he got weird as soon as she started talking about school.

"Jonny? Babe?"

No answer.

'Now's not the time for this,' she thought. 'He'll be fine once things settle down. So will I.'

She could not easily decide what the right thing was, but she knew what the most important thing was. She could feel him breathing evenly against her ear.

 **AN: How is it possible to write over 30 pages and NOT move a story forward much? I don't know…guess I'm having trouble letting go. But having fun still so I'm not sweating it!**


End file.
